Chuck VS Life, Love, & Lies
by uplink2
Summary: This story is set after Chuck downloads the 2.0. It follows his journey to becoming a real spy along with how his relationship with Sarah and his team will be effected by that journey.
1. Chapter 1 The Decision

**A/N This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic. The story is my attempt to deal with the aftermath of Chuck downloading the 2.0. I will try to keep the story driven by the characters and not force them into reactions and situations to fit a faulty, poorly thought out story idea. I hope this will be true to Chuck, Sarah and Casey or at least as I saw them. I won't promise there will be no angst and as a matter of fact this first chapter already is rather dark but I will promise there will be no contrived relationship geometry but drama? I hope so. It starts the night after Chuck said "Guys, I know Kung Fu" and all canon is respected up till that point. But as canon didn't respect the fans after that point I won't respect it from this point on either. Again I am not a writer, I'm an engineer so please as John Lennon once said "I hope I pass the audition."**

**I'd like to thank BDaddyDL for looking the original draft over many months ago and helping me learn things about how to do this. I'd also like to thank esardi and Gabriel Fell for giving the latest version a read through before I threw this out to the ether. All ideas and suggestions are welcome. I'd like to get better at this as I have a long way to go. Hey I know there are many season 3 retcon fics out there but I just needed to get some of this stuff off my chest.**

**BTW I don't own Chuck because if I did the dropped plot device this season would be Morgansect!  
><strong>

**Chapter 1.**

**The Decision**

_Why did he do it? _

Sarah had been asking herself that question ever since she saw him take out those 5 Ring operatives. For the 2 years she had known him all he ever wanted was to get The Intersect out of his head and have his normal life back. In that fact he never wavered. Even when it seemed that his life and his heart were on a never ending roller-coaster ride that was the one constant among a sea of variables.

She looked around the darkened hotel room that had been her "home", well as much of a home as a spy could ever have, these past 2 years. She turned on her side and glanced at the one thing that actually meant something to her in this room full of the color green. There resting on her night stand was a picture, a picture of two people smiling brightly back at her, their picture. To any outside observer it was a picture of two people completely and totally in love. To her employer however it was just a cover. But for her and Chuck it was so much more than that, but they couldn't talk about it openly. Sarah just hoped he knew when he came over and saw it there that she felt it too.

Now as she tried in vain to get some sleep she ran all of the moments from the last 72 hours through her head for what seemed like the millionth time. She thought back to Barstow and a seedy, dingy motel room on the side of a forgotten highway.

Thinking about that morning in Barstow had brought her so much joy and excitement for the first 48 of those hours. But now what it brought her was confusion.

Let's face it Sarah Walker was no prude and certainly not a virgin but that morning was unlike anything she had ever experienced in her life. Even having sex after watching that amazing sunset on the catamaran with Bryce in Cabo those years ago didn't come close. She had thought for so long that that day was as good as it could get for someone like her, someone with a past and someone who could never truly fall in love. Sex with Bryce on the ocean was great but it wasn't making love. It never was with him. It was just one beautiful person enjoying physical contact with another beautiful person. It was fun and she thought it was enough. She even thought at one point that she loved Bryce and in a way she probably did, but they were never IN love. It simply wasn't part of their makeup. They were great spies and great spies don't fall in love. That was rule number 1 and every spy knew it from the very first day at the Farm. But somehow Barstow was different.

Even though they never actually had sex it was unlike anything she had ever known. His touch was electric. The way their hands intertwined was like they were exploring a whole new universe that neither had ever seen before. Well at least not Sarah. He was so gentle and so patient that when they finally let go and kissed each other it was like the dam had finally broken. Her heart just overflowed into the warmest place she had ever imagined. It was like her heart had finally found its home, its other half. The place it truly belonged. When he pulled back and gave her that brilliant Bartowski smile, the one melted her icy walls every time, the one she fantasized about so many times on so many sleepless nights, she felt safer and happier than at any moment in her life. Sarah Walker was in love and she was loved by the most amazing man she had ever known. His kisses, their kisses, were filled with passion, tenderness and something completely unknown to her. This man adored her and she had never felt that from anyone else before.

Sure other men had told her they loved her but it was more they lusted after her and wanted to get into her pants. There were marks she had manipulated to lust after her before she got the intel she needed and then dumped them wanting something they were never going to get. Bryce once said he loved her but it was never real and they both knew it. There was that tall member of the Harvard crew team she met orientation week who took her virginity and then dumped her as fast as the next skull went under the Mass Ave. bridge. He said he loved her but he had probably said that to 10 freshman virgins he met that week alone.

Nothing she had ever known had ever prepared her for that morning in a flea bag, no tell motel on a lonely road outside of Barstow. Chuck had joked that he half expected to see an old woman's body looking out the window of the main house when they pulled in. He was just happy that the manager's name wasn't Norman. Even Sarah Walker got that reference and smiled for the first time that day on the run. Even in the most terrifying of times Chuck always seemed to find the humor in things. He shot her a grin and a wink and she knew he was just trying to lighten the tension in the air as much for himself as for her.

Sarah rolled over again to get away from the annoying clock that seemed to be standing still next to "their picture". She thought back to that morning and the fact that the most amazing intimate moment in her life had just happened and they never even got to second base. "How is that possible?" she asked herself when she was getting ready for the rehearsal dinner. How could something so PG be the most erotic and sensual experience of a world class spies life? It just wasn't supposed to be that way but the more she thought about it, felt the warmth in her heart, the more she knew it was real. That's why when Chuck held her hand and told her it finally felt real, she answered "It is real". Because it WAS real. More real than anything she had ever known. If only Devon hadn't said what he said as they were all enjoying a drink in the bar after the dinner. "Hey, maybe you guys are next?" Everyone laughed and smiled. Chuck had an enormous but nervous grin on his face after he said it until he saw the terror in Sarah's eyes. No one else caught it as she tried to cover it with a smile but Chuck knew better. He knew that this was going way too fast for her so when he suggested that they head home separately she thanked him for understanding even though all she had thought about all evening was getting back to where they left off at the "Bates" motel. But that was so Chuck. He always knew what she needed him to do and it almost always meant sacrificing what he wanted for himself. He was uncanny that way and it was one of the thousands of things she loved about him if she would let her guard down enough to admit the truth that everyone else clearly saw. He was the only person in the world that truly saw and cared for the girl inside the beautiful agent's body.

But then at Castle that next morning after Chuck rejected Beckman's offer and she had given Sarah a new assignment that terror came screaming back. How could she think of a future with Chuck? How could someone as special as he is really be happy with someone who had done so many horrible things in her life? Besides she was afraid she couldn't give him back the kind of love he truly deserves. It just wasn't possible. He had told her months ago that they couldn't have a future together when she was on the verge of telling him she cared about him even more than he did about her. Why hadn't she insisted on speaking first at the fountain? Why had she let him build up her hopes and then send them crashing down to the ground again? If only she had told him how she felt and that she would use those feelings to protect him even more than before. She knew she hesitated taking that shot and it almost cost him his life but she would learn to use those feelings to make her a better protector and more committed to never let anything happen to him. But instead she let Chuck tell her there was no future for them. He simply couldn't accept what they did have as enough. It had always been more than enough for her. As a matter of fact it was everything to her. Their "cover" relationship was the most fulfilling and wonderful part of her life. It was more real to her than anything she had ever known but he could not accept anything less than it being absolutely real. She knew he deserved that and that she couldn't give it him, not then at least. If only she had spoken first she might have been able to ask him to be patient a little longer with her. Maybe she could find a way to get closer to him. Maybe she could tear down that wall and then maybe her real could become his real but she never got that chance. Or more accurately she never asked for it because she wasn't good enough for someone like Chuck Bartowski.

But then a few months later at that same fountain he told her after Cole had left that he was "going to get this thing out of my head one day and when I do I'm going to live the life that I want with the girl that I love. I won't let this thing rob me of that, I won't". She knew deep inside that he was talking about her. He had made that quite clear. She had not reacted with more than a glance because she still didn't think it could ever happen though on the inside she was screaming for it and that girl to be her.

But now after all that, after Barstow, after Orion had removed "that thing" from his brain when he and they finally could have "everything that he has always wanted" why did he decide to put it back in? Why put himself through that? Why throw it away when it was finally within their grasp? All she could think of was that it was her fault. She again had been frightened and rejected him for what may be the final time that ended any possible future. After Chuck had opened his heart to her so selflessly and asked her to "do me the honor of taking a vacation with me" she hit him in his most tender area, a spot that had never fully healed and now certainly never could. She told him she was leaving, and to make it even more excruciating she was leaving with Bryce. It was as if she had taken every knife she had ever thrown in her life and jammed them directly into his heart. The devastated look on his face as he walked away was probably the same one he had when he walked away from the fraternity house at Stanford for the last time those many years ago. He had been betrayed by his best friend again. And he had been rejected by the woman he loved once again as well. What made it worse was that she knew all about it. She knew what this would do to him and yet she did it anyway. How could she be that cruel? How could she destroy such a kind and caring man? How could she hurt the best friend she had ever known? The man that gave her Barstow? That gave her hope that there is something more to life and she has worth so much more than just her body and her job? Chuck Bartowski had been betrayed once again and it happened at his beloved sister's wedding. All because she, kick-ass ninja spy girl was afraid. How pathetic was that?

She sighed for the thousandth time that evening. That had to be the reason he did it, she thought. He was lost, hurt and alone so he grasped for something that made him feel special. Something that made him different. Something that would help everyone else, everyone else but him. The love of his life was leaving and would be gone forever so as he always did he gave up his own desires for everyone elses because she had already taken those away from him. And she did it with Bryce.

Sarah leaned her head back and scrunched her eyes lids closed to hold back the tears that were now forming. If only she had not panicked. If only she had told him how she really felt. How Barstow had changed everything for her. How her life, their life, would never be the same after that morning in the motel. If only Devon wasn't Devon. If only she had finished what she started to say to him on the dance floor. If only, if only, if only. That was the story of their lives. And it seemed like it never would change.

Sarah sat up in her bed and put her head against her knees and the tears began again. Now things could never go back to the way they were. Now they could never have Barstow again. She had pushed him away and back into the spy life and had manipulated him to do something like she had done so many times before. Chuck had wanted to get it out of his head and have a normal life with her. Something that deep inside she desperately wanted as well but her fears coupled with years of training had destroyed that possibility and maybe would lead to his death. The new Intersect would make him an even bigger target for Fulcrum and this new threat, The Ring. Sarah Walker was responsible for putting that target there just as if she had drawn it herself. And maybe, just maybe, she had built his coffin as well.

_Why did he do it?_

She had to know the reason. She had to tell him she was sorry. She had to get him to run with her. It was the only way. She had been preparing for that possibility ever since that night with Longshore. Ever since she thought Casey had been given the termination order. She knew that ultimately there were only 2 choices for Chuck as long as he had The Intersect. Bunker or death. And now that Orion had finally given him a third option, she snatched it away from him because she was scared. She was terrified of normal and she took away his normal future, their normal future.

She whispered to herself. '_I have to make this right. I have to get him to understand why I said what I said. Why I was wrong, why I was afraid. I have to get him to forgive me_. _I have to tell him the truth, I owe him that much._' He deserved to know that especially since that life was now gone forever. Then she had to do her job. She had to protect him. They had to run. It was the only way she knew.

Sarah looked back at the clock. It said 3:10 am. She hadn't slept a wink all night. She had run through this scenario countless different ways and she always came to the same conclusion. She was the reason Chuck downloaded the 2.0. Hell she may have even been the reason that Bryce was killed after she told him she wasn't coming with him. Maybe if she had been there none of this would have happened. Maybe she would have been able to have saved Bryce, protect her former partner. Maybe Chuck would never have been there in the first place. Then she could have found him and told him she had changed her mind and wanted desperately to go on that vacation. After all she had started to tell him that when they were dancing in the courtyard at the reception. She told him "I don't want to save the world, I want…..." And because of her he was there trying to be the hero once again. Trying to help his nemesis, the man that was taking away the woman he loved all over again and he knew that because of what she had told him before the wedding. "The mission is classified but I'm working on the new Intersect Project… with Bryce" Kryptonite could not have hurt him anymore than Sarah Walker did

Yet there he was, no Intersect, no training, and no backup against well trained Fulcrum agents or so he thought. Agents that had just mortally wounded the cause of so much of the pain in his life. The man he lost the only two women he had ever loved to. He was coming in second to that guy all over again. But all he could think of was trying to help him. Trying to save another human being, a friend. Trying to just do what was right no matter what it cost him. One more time, Chuck was that guy. Even after the spy life had destroyed his sister's first wedding he took what they had given him as compensation for all his pain and commitment to his country and gave his family and the other most important person in his life the wedding she always wanted. He had already done one of the most thoughtful things Sarah had ever seen but here he was again putting himself in danger to protect the man that destroyed his life not once but twice and doing it just because he was Chuck after all. Chuck was the hero and what did he get for it? Blindsided by the emotionally crippled woman he loved. Or so she thought.

Sarah took a deep breath. She had to fix this. She had to know why he did it. Why did he make that decision? What could she do to make it up to him? Each time she came to the same conclusion. They had to run and they had to run now.

When they had told Beckman what had happened she was stunned to say the least. She mobilized a new protection team. Chuck wasn't safe and she didn't know if the world was safe from Chuck. She at least had to have him under 24 hour armed protection until they knew more about The Ring. What did they know about the Intersect project? How deep were they infiltrated into the intelligence community? How large were they and how big of a threat? But the bigger question was, did they know about Bartowski? Did they suspect he was the new Intersect 2.0? What skills did he now possess and could he control them? Could he be trained? Could he now be the agent they had always envisioned the human Intersect to be? At the very least they needed time to answer those questions before they made any final decisions about whether to train him, bunker him, or ultimately kill him.

Sarah knew that the new protection team would be arriving at Castle at 9 am and she was ordered to have Chuck there when they arrived. Casey would be watching him in Echo Park overnight so if they were going to run, they had to do it before then. She had to go get him now and not look back. It was his only real hope and yes it was her only hope as well. She owed him that. In fact she wanted that. Being on the run with Chuck was far better than living with the guilt of crushing him and then seeing him change into a completely different person. A person that the CIA had always wanted him to be, a cold heartless super agent. Bryce Larkin and John Casey rolled into one tall, handsome, nerdy frame. General Beckman's wild card enforcer with a skill set 10 times what she had when she fit that role for Graham. She couldn't stand the thought of seeing someone so kind, so unique, so loving turned into well,,,,, her. Or at least what she was before she walked into the Buy More 2 years ago and he started a change in her that was still going on to this moment.

With that Sarah jumped out of bed, quickly got dressed, and grabbed the bag she had packed just before Graham had been killed by the Fulcrum cipher. A bag that had new passports, cash and enough clothing and ammunition to last until they could leave the country on the first part of the plan she had drawn up. They would head to Canada and grab the next set of stuff she had stashed in a storage facility outside of Edmonton. She knew Mexico was closer but everyone expected them to go south, so she would go north. Besides dressing for the cold Canadian plains would help hide their identity a lot easier than the 100 degree heat in Panama.

Sarah was a planner. She always had been. She planned many of the cons with her dad even as a child. She was smart, organized and clear headed. She would need all of that if she was going to keep the man she loved, the man she had betrayed by her own insecurities safe from well, everyone. Now she had so little time to execute the plan she had started a year ago in case they ever tried to bunker him again.

She looked at the clock again, 3:20 am. She would only have a 5 hour head start before the team would arrive at Castle. That wasn't anywhere near what she wanted but it would have to do. She needed to go get Chuck now. Just as she was about to grab the bag, her keys and her Smith and Wesson she heard a gentle knock at door. She panicked. Who could be here at twenty minutes after 3 in the morning? It could only be bad news. So she took the safety off on her sidearm and slowly crept towards the door and the peep hole when she heard another knock. This time it was slightly louder and then just as she was about to aim her gun, open the door and put three rounds center mass into whomever was knocking at her door so late she heard a voice. She heard her favorite voice in the world call her name quietly so not to wake anyone else up nearby.

"Sarah?"… "Sarah, are you awake? It's me. Sarah, I'm sorry, we need to talk!"

**A/N 2 Hey I know this was mainly narrative but the next chapter will be a lot of dialog. I'm going to try and stay one chapter ahead and post a new chapter when the next chapter is basically completed. Hopefully I can keep that pace. Chapter 2 is mostly done and 3 is outlined. 4 and 5 are at least in the idea stage. So any suggestions would be welcome. Any interest in this story? Feedback is definitely appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Talk

**A/N First of all I have to humbly thank everyone that took the time to read my story. I was thrilled with the response. To those that reviewed, favorited. or alerted this story I can't tell you how much that meant to me. It really is a great incentive to continue and get better. What really blew my mind were those that favorited me as an author. That was real shock especially when I see the others on their lists who are so much better at this than I ever will be. So again thank you all very much for the pm's, reviews and comments. They were great.**

**On to this chapter. I want to thank Esardi for looking this over and pointing some things out to me. I know he made it better. **

**I don't own Chuck because if I did Fedak would have known that adults who care about each other actually talk to one another about life changing decisions before they run off to another contrived love interest. All mistakes are mine and not a single thing is being made here except friendships!  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

**The Talk**

"Sarah, I'm so sorry. I know it's late and I shouldn't be here but this can't wait till morning. I've going nuts here."

"Its ok Chuck I couldn't sleep either. I've been staring at these walls with so many questions and the more I think about it the less I know for sure except this. Chuck we have to run and we have to run now!"

"What?"

"Chuck we have to run it's the only way I can keep you safe"

"Sarah please, please just stop for a second. I really need to talk to you first and then if you decide that is the only way then like I have since that first morning on the beach, I'll trust you, I always have."

"But first I need some answers, Sarah"

Chuck looked into those amazing blue eyes, eyes he got lost in every time he looked at them. But he saw a desperation and confusion there he had never seen before even when they went on the run less than a week ago. Something was different now and he thought he knew why. He had downloaded the Intersect 2.0 earlier that evening and it had changed everything. He knew it would for him when he did it but now he saw how much of a change it was for Sarah as well.

Chuck reached out his hands and Sarah's bolted into them. Just like they had done at the helipad while waiting for Longshore to take him to the bunker he would spend the rest of his life in, alone.

"Please Sarah give me 15 minutes and then we will decide what comes next. You know I would never do anything to hurt or betray you, and I need to explain what happened but first I need to ask you a few questions. Incredibly important questions and I need you to be completely honest with me. I, we, are at a major fork in our paths and I just can't make the right decision if I don't know the answers. Please Sarah I have never really asked much of you but I need to know the truth now."

"Ok Chuck lets sit down and I'll try to answer as best I can. You deserve at least that from me after all you have been through. I…"

"Sarah, NO!" Chuck interrupted with a fire Sarah had never seen from him towards her. "I don't want 'the best you can" I need the truth! Can't you please give me that just this once?" His hands were noticeably shaking.

Sarah ran her hand through her blond hair and let out a sigh of understanding and acceptance. She led him to her bed and sat down facing him with his hands back intertwined with hers. She made small circles with her thumbs on the back of his palms that seemed to calm him just a bit.

"Fine Chuck, you're right. You don't deserve my best answer. You deserve the truth."

"Thank you"

Chuck looked over to the night table and picked up 'their picture'. "I've always loved this picture of us. We look like the happiest couple in the world."

_We were_. Sarah thought to herself.

He placed it back on the night table then took a deep cleansing breath, looked back down at their re-intertwined hands for a second as he calmed himself a bit more before he could begin.

"Sarah, why did you tell me you were leaving at the wedding?"

"Chuck ..I.." Sarah stammered. '_Boy he went right for the big one didn't he' _Sarah thought to herself.

"What changed? Before the rehearsal dinner you said '_It is real'_. And I know it was. After Barstow, after everything we have been through it was just you and me, Sarah and Chuck, not Agent Walker and her asset. It was two people, real people who finally had made it to where they belonged. I know you felt it. It was so powerful how could you not? I have never been absolutely certain of how you felt about me though I thought you felt something, but at that moment I knew you felt exactly the same as I did. But the very next day you tell me you are leaving and not just that you were leaving but you were leaving with Bryce!"

Chuck continued with a force in his voice that was both inspired and a bit scary. "Bryce freaking Larkin, your ex, my supposed best friend that destroyed my life in college, stole my girlfriend, and then each time he came back into our lives he tried to take you, the woman I love, away from me or he tried to get me to push you away so he could have you. How could you do that to me after Barstow?"

"Chuck.. wait …wh .what…?" Sarah shook her head for a second and then sat stunned looking into those deep brown oceans.

"You love me?" She asked completely forgetting about everything else Chuck had said but focused on the words a growing part of her had longed to hear for 2 years now.

"Yes of course I love you. From the moment you walked into the BuyMore I've loved you"

"Sarah I told my dad tonight right after you left to go help Bryce and it was the most natural thing I have ever said. It's like breathing to me, it's so natural. I'm just sorry that I said it to him and not to you first."

Chuck put his curled index finger under Sarah's chin and gently lifted her head so that he could once again look deeply into those amazing blue eyes.

"I love you Sarah Walker, I always have."

"Chuck ,…. I…" Sarah closed her eyes tightly trying to hold back the tears that were welling up from deep inside her.

"Sarah please its ok. You don't have to say anything about that. But I need you to answer my question."

"Just before Bryce died he said you weren't going with him. Then he was about to say something else but never got the chance. Sarah, were you leaving with Bryce or not and if you weren't then why did you hurt me by saying you were at the church?"

"Chuck, I….. I am so sorry I hurt you like that" Sarah spoke with a softness full of deep regret.

"I..I was scared. Everything was moving so fast. I had never felt anything like what I felt ever since we took off from the BuyMore to find your dad."

"That morning in Barstow meant everything to me. My God Chuck that was the most amazing intimate moment of my life and you never even got to second base!"

Chuck smiled ever so slightly trying to hide a chuckle.

"When we were going over to the rehearsal dinner and I said 'It is real', I meant it. Every word of it. My feelings for you were real, they always had been even though I tried and tried to make myself deny them. WE were real. But in the bar after the dinner when Devon said what he said, I panicked. Chuck, I'm a spy. I have been my whole adult life and now someone was saying I, we, might be next to get married. I had no idea how to process that. I was terrified. How could I possibly give you the life and future you deserved? I have no clue how to do that. You will never know how grateful I was that you calmed things down by suggesting we go home separately even though I wanted so badly to pick up where we left off that morning before. You have always known exactly what I needed you to say and you did it once again. Thank you for that."

Sarah paused and her voice softened even more. "But I didn't know how to handle it all. That next morning you had turned down Beckman's job offer and when she told me about my new assignment my head was spinning, Agent Walker took over and I reacted like I always had, I followed my orders."

"Chuck, I didn't think I was capable of giving you what you gave me at that moment and one day you would see how stunted I am emotionally and would move on to someone who would give you what you deserve."

"Sarah I would ne.."

"Chuck please you said you wanted the truth and that's what I'm trying to give you so please let me finish"

"Ok, I know how hard this for you, I'm sorry"

Sarah's head turned away as she couldn't bear to look at him knowing what she was about to say. "So I accepted my orders. But when I saw how deeply I hurt you when I told you I was leaving and realized that I was going to be a partner to Bryce Larkin's hurting his best friend once again, I felt horrible. I had become no better than Jill in a way. I was crushing the hopes of the most amazing man I had ever known all because I couldn't take a leap of faith that a huge part of me desperately wanted to take. You weren't pressuring me into marrying you. All you wanted to do was simply take me on a vacation. But I couldn't find the strength to say yes." She let out a huff as if disgusted with herself.

Sarah's eyes looked back up and she focused on those of the man before her. "Chuck, you once told me I was everything you ever wanted and more but the truth is YOU, Chuck Bartowski are everything I never thought I could ever want or deserve and so very, very, very, much more."

"When I saw once again what an amazing man you were in how you gave up everything the Government had finally given you for your service to our country just to make sure your sister had the wedding she deserved I knew I had made a horrible mistake. Even though I had hurt you so deeply you put that pain aside and could think only of one thing, helping your sister and your family. I knew then what I wanted in life. I just hoped you still wanted it too."

"So when we were at the ceremony on the beach I told Bryce I wasn't leaving. I think he already knew as he never really asked it as a question. He had finally accepted how I felt about you. I was going to tell you at the reception but then your father came in and I had to go help Bryce and keep Fulcrum from getting the Intersect."

"That was my next question. What were you going to say when we were on the dance floor?"

"I was going to say that I didn't want to save the world, I wanted a life, a real life… with you"

Sarah's face suddenly saddened and Chuck saw the loss in her eyes once more. She spoke once again with a resignation in her voice. "But then you had to run off and be the damn hero again and download the freaking Intersect and end any chance for that life."

Sarah asked with more hurt now than anything else. "Chuck after seeing what they did to Bryce, how could you do that to yourself? How could you put yourself in such danger? Chuck they had just killed your former best friend and roommate."

Now with tears pooling in her eyes. "Chuck how could you do it?"

"Sarah, I'm so sorry about Bryce. I know you lost someone important to you not once but now twice. I'm so sorry I couldn't save him. I just got there too late."

"Chuck, thank you for saying that and it does hurt but I've known for a long time that I was never in love with Bryce. He was my partner and I guess a convenience. I know this even more now because the loss I feel at this moment is not because I lost Bryce but because I've lost that real life I almost had….. with you. Because I was too afraid to grab hold of it till it was too late."

"What do you mean, Sarah?" Chuck sat up straight and looked at her now with mostly confusion on his face.

"Chuck, you downloaded the 2.0 we can never have that real life now. The Government won't let us. They will want to train you into the machine that they have always envisioned the Intersect to be. They will never let you go. They will use you, bunker you or kill you. That's why we have to run. We need to get as far away as possible as quickly as possible. It's the only way I can keep you safe".

"Sarah, before I respond to that I need to ask you one more question and it's the most important one I have ever asked ok?"

"Chuck we have to go now!"

"Sarah please, just one more minute ok?"

"Ok, one minute"

Both of them flashed back to a similar moment when they heard that phrase before and had a faint feeling of déjà vu.

"Sarah," Chuck swallowed hoping to dampen his suddenly parched throat. "Sarah, do you love me?"

"What does that matter now?" Sarah replied with a stunned look on her face.

"Sarah, it's the only thing that really matters! Please just answer me!" Chuck looked at her with a pleading in his eyes she had never seen before.

She caught her breath for a second and flicked her hair out of her eyes while Chuck's hands began to shake ever so slightly again. After a tortuously long few seconds she simply said…

"Chuck, I can't fight this any longer. I don't _want_ to fight this any longer…..Yes."

"What.. ah what?"

"Yes." She paused once again but then leaned in and cupped her hands on either side of Chuck's face. After a moment she finally got the courage to actually say it though just above a whisper.

"I love you Chuck"

Chuck's face glowed with that special smile of his. The one that made her heart leap from her chest whenever she saw it.

Gently he leaned in the remaining few inches and their lips touched with a tenderness that only people truly and completely in love can feel. It wasn't the desperation of the dock kiss before she thought they were going to die or the heat of the kiss in front of Roan or the desire in Barstow. But a kiss that meant so much more than any of those amazing kisses. Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Walker had just told each other "I love you" for the first time and it was a moment like no other in each of their lives.

As they slowly broke their first "I love you" kiss, Chuck again smiled at her and softly said "I love you too Sarah and its all going to be ok now. I just know it"

"Chuck how can you say that? You have the 2.0 and things will never be the same."

"You're right, they never will be the same but it's not because of the 2.0. It's because we love each other and because of that we can deal with whatever life, the Government, Fulcrum, The Ring, Chaos, Spectre or whatever silly named organization comes at us. You and me, Chuck and Sarah we can do anything. We have both told each other that as individuals before and now we are even stronger because of the love we share."

_Chaos, Spectre?_ She'd ask him about those later.

"Chuck, my turn for the truth now."

"Ok"

"Why did you do it? I thought all you ever wanted to do was get the Intersect out of your brain so you _could live the life that you want with the girl that you love._"

"I know that I said that"

"Chuck, I so wanted to believe you because a big part of me hoped that girl you were talking about was me."

"It WAS you. It was always you"

"Then why when it was in your grasp did you put the damn thing back in?"

"Sarah, it all happened so fast for me too. Bryce was dead. You were leaving, or I thought you were."

"I'm so sorry about that" Sarah's eyes started to water again as she looked down at her hands clutching his tightly almost hurting him.

"You had always told me I was that guy and in that moment I finally knew you were right. I had to do it. Other people in my life have made every choice for me about the direction I was going in. My parents had left me. Bryce even if he was trying to protect me had made that decision about my future for me at Stanford. He had no right to take away my choices and destroy my life by doing what HE thought was best for me. Just as he had no right to threaten it all over again when he sent me The Intersect. Sarah, though I will forever be grateful to him for sending you to me by doing it, sending me the Intersect put me and everyone I love and care about it constant danger. Ellie, Devon, Morgan all of them have been threatened by my having the Intersect and I don't think Bryce ever thought of the consequences of his actions. It was always mission first for him no matter who it hurt and you know that better than anyone."

Sarah nodded slightly because she painfully knew how true those words were.

"Whatever his reasons were he had no right to do what he did to me but the saddest part of all of that was I let it destroy me after Stanford. I got lost in a funk of my own doing. Bryce Larkin betrayed his best friend but I betrayed myself, my sister and my friends by letting it affect me the way I did. I never knew how badly I had until you walked into the BuyMore."

"But at that moment in the Intersect room for the first time in my life the choice was finally mine and mine alone. I couldn't let Fulcrum win and even though a part of me hated Bryce, I still cared about him. I couldn't let his death be in vain. Watching him die really affected me. I couldn't let them gain the Intersect and I couldn't just destroy it as Bryce wanted me to do. That choice was no longer his and I wasn't going to let him make it for me."

"I stood at that moment in my life and for the first time I picked the direction to walk in."

Chuck looked down at the intertwined hands and took a breath as if he was dealing with the enormity of that decision all over again.

"So you chose to download the 2.0 knowing full well what it meant and how your life would never be the same" Sarah said with an awe in her voice that here he was again sacrificing himself for others. Even those who hurt him deeply. _'Typical Chuck'_

"Yes, I downloaded it for my friends, my family and you."

"For me?" Sarah's eyebrows lifted up in confusion.

"Yes, a part of me hoped that if I downloaded it we could go back to the way we were because even being your asset meant you would at least be in my life again and that was infinitely better than losing you."

"But I also did it for me. I realized in that moment I, Chuck Bartowski, BuyMore Nerd Herder could actually make a difference in this crazy world. Sarah you yourself once said it was the job I was meant to have and in that moment I knew you were right."

"But you do know that things can't ever be the same. They won't let you be just an asset. They will want what they paid for, a fully functioning super agent, an emotionless killing machine."

"Killing machine?" Chuck began to slightly tremble again.

"Yes Chuck. The 2.0 has all kinds of special features that enhance an agent's abilities in many many ways. One of them being as the most effective tool for "Covert operations and assassinations" ever known."

"I can't do that Sarah."

"I know and that's what I'm afraid they will try to change you into. I can't see you become Casey or even me before I met you."

"I don't want you to become Beckman's 'Wild Card Enforcer', Chuck. I've been there and it is not a Chuck I ever want to see."

"Ok so what do we do now?"

Sarah glanced over to her "run" bag lying on the love seat. "We run. I have enough money to get us through a number of weeks saved up. Passports, drivers licenses. We will have to get new ones later on but we have to go now. They want you in Castle at 9 am to meet your new protection detail before I expect they will transport you to the Farm or more likely a training facility probably in Eastern Europe or Australia. Somewhere far from here where you won't stick out if you are seen in public."

"Sarah what about you? If we run you will be committing treason. They will probably just grab and bunker me but they will "dispose" of you. I can't let that happen, I won't. I'd rather go into a bunker than risk having anything happen to you."

"Chuck I'll be fine because I'll be with you, the man I love."

"Sarah, you said you wanted a real life. What kind of a real life would that be? Constantly looking over your shoulder for who was gunning for us. Never staying in one place for long, never putting down roots, never feeling the safety of a real home."

"A life of constant worry and threats is not the real life I want for us. Never being able to show my friends how incredibly lucky I am to have you. Never being able to show you what simply sitting on the couch watching TV in silence with the one you love can feel like."

"Sarah, besides I can't ask you to give up the only life you have ever known for me. It means everything to you. You are incredible at it, the best we have and I can't run the risk of ever seeing doubt or disappointment in those beautiful eyes of yours. I can't have even the tiniest possibility of you blaming me for taking you away from that life. I won't allow that to happen"

"Chuck it won't. I promise you. I know the job was the most important thing in the world to me but that's all changed now. It's changed because I met you, a nerdy, adorable genius with a heart as warm and open as the Sahara. Believe me I've been there. You are the most important thing to me now, not the job and I need to protect you because if I lost you or I saw you change into someone I can't bear to imagine, a change that I was responsible for pushing you towards, it would end me. The world needs Chuck Bartowski, nerd extraordinaire far more than Charles Carmichael, super spy. "

Chuck reached out and pulled Sarah in for another more passionate kiss. He pulled back and looked into his eyes with a smile of both love and surprisingly, confidence.

"Then let's not let that happen"

"What?"

"Sarah I can't run and leave my family, my friends and everything I've ever known. I can't be my father and abandon my family. I will not do that. So Sarah, please help me."

"Chuck?" Sarah said with a very surprised look on her face." Help you how?"

"Help me not become that man you could never love. Help me become a different kind of Agent. Sarah if I can pass this training I can become an agent and we can finally be together for real, out in the open. We can have a shot at having it all, of truly making a difference." Chuck was now grinning in that special Bartowski way.

Chuck stood up, pulled her up and placed his arms around her waist "Sarah, how about we show up at Castle and tell Beckman that I'll go to her training but I insist that when I return our team stays together. That the single new Intersect is now too valuable to have me work solo and that I need to work with people I can trust completely. The only people I trust completely are you and Casey. Do you think she would go along with that?"

"Possibly, she's only concerned about results and if us still being a team brings those results that's all that should matter to her. But Chuck she isn't going to let me speak with you when you are in training. All contact with the outside world is forbidden and how can I help you keep from changing the way they want you to? They are very good at manipulating trainees especially when they are isolated from the outside world".

"Hello? Intersect boy, Orion's son" Chuck reached up and tapped his temple.

"I'll find a way to communicate, I promise. Besides it will be incentive to get back here to you."

"Chuck, one more thing. We are going to have to keep our feelings a secret and we can't be openly together until you become an agent. I don't want to be reassigned while you are gone. They won't be as open with a 49B this time."

"Yea, I kind of figured that. That's why I think we need to cool things down just a little bit between us as well. I don't want to be lying in bed wherever they send me missing your kisses and the feel of my arms around you. I mean I still will miss you desperately but maybe it's better if I don't think about what it was like making love with you all the time. I don't want to have that classic movie story of a soldier going away to war with one last night where he finally makes love to his girlfriend and something happens to him because all he can think about was that one night of passion. It's just too cliché."

"Well it's not like we're not experienced in keeping our true feelings a secret. We are freaking experts at that." Sarah added with a warm smile and a chuckle.

"But this time it will just be the opposite people we will be lying to and finally telling the truth to Ellie."

"Sarah, what really matters to me is that I know that your feelings for me are real, that you care about me just as much as I care about you. That's all I ever wanted. I know we have a lot to go through and a lot of rough times are probably ahead for us but I love you and you love me. That's all that matters. Everything else is just part of our journey."

"Chuck, ok I trust you that we can make this work and I know that running was simply the only way I knew how to protect you. It's what I've done since I was a little girl with my dad. When faced with an emotional choice it's always been flight for me but this time I'm going to choose to fight. Together we can find a way somehow to fulfill this mission. But I have to warn you this will be a mission to me and you know how dedicated I am to accomplishing my mission. I expect nothing less from you as well. If I push you away in public there is a reason for it and its not that I don't care or not love you. It's what I feel needs to be done to accomplish this mission."

Chuck reached over and took her hand once again and said "Remember, you always said we were better as a team and you were right."

Chuck kissed her tenderly once again and then held his love in his arms as if the most important piece of the puzzle of his life fell into place finally.

"We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow and I think we should get some rest. Once we meet with the protection team at Castle at 9 we have a conference scheduled with Beckman for 11. We should try and talk a little before the conference about how we are going to handle it."

Chuck furrowed his brow a bit and asked, "Do you think we should talk to Casey? See if he wants to keep the team together?"

"Hmmm, probably but absolutely nothing about us, you got me?"

"Perfectly!"

Sarah leaned in and gave Chuck a tender kiss on the lips. It wasn't as passionate as before but it had a confidence to it she hadn't felt since before the rehearsal dinner. She could do this. Chuck could do this. They could do this.

With that they lay down on the bed and Chuck pulled Sarah into a loving embrace and just before they drifted off to sleep he whispered, "I love you Sarah."

"I love you too Chuck."

**A/N 2 I've got about 3000 words written for chapter 3 so I wanted to get this posted. I can't promise it will be less than a week for that one but its well on its way.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Meeting

**A/N Once again I want to thank all of those who took the time to read, favorite, alert or write a review of my story. It really has inspired me to try and do this subject justice.**

**The drama begins in this chapter. Things are not going to go as planned for a little bit. But that is the point of a story like this isn't it? **

**Disclaimer. I don't own Chuck but if I did I'd be looking to cast Sarah's mom real soon! All mistakes are mine.  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

**The Meeting**

John Casey woke up at his usual time of 5 am. Even after all of the bizarre circumstances of the past 72 hours his internal clock would not be trifled with. He had spent far too much time in the military for that to be changed by some "lady feelings" from his partners or whatever the state of his current mission was.

The first thing he did every morning was check the "asset". Though he wasn't sure if that title was appropriate for the kid after what had happened last night. So when he looked at the monitors and saw that Chuck wasn't in his room like he was last night when he went to sleep, a slight panic arose. He checked all of the other cameras in Chez Bartowski but got the same result. So he quickly minimized the camera feeds and called up Chuck's GPS tracker in his watch. He grinned just a bit as he saw his location. "Walker's" he said aloud.

"_I guess they deserve a little quiet time" _he thought but of course he would never tell them that. In fact he was actually proud of the moron. He had made a choice that he knew was difficult for him and chose to once again fight for the greater good putting aside his own wants and needs. Casey of all people could respect that. Maybe he could become a great agent after all. But at what cost? Well that was too close to his own inner demons as he thought about Kathleen, his inner secret that he had kept locked inside for 20 years.

He was curious about why Bartowski did it. Why he chose this life again after for so long running as fast as he could away from it. He also wondered what this meant for him and his assignment. He thought he was finished in Burbank and this long "Nerdtastic nightmare" was finally over for him. He knew it hadn't all been bad, though much of it was. He even chuckled at that. He had got to work with the best partner he ever had. Sarah Walker was the best agent in the CIA. Infinitely better than that pretty boy former partner of hers.

Now John Casey, career military man, was never one to bad mouth a fallen comrade who died in the line of duty but truth be told a part of him wasn't sad that someone else was a better shot than him this time. Plus he thought that assigning Walker to work with Larkin again was a mistake. Sarah's reputation for being Graham's "Wild Card Enforcer" may have been warranted when he first met her but she was different now. Hell HE was different now.

He knew that she could never go back to that role in her heart and she would have had to, to work effectively with that douchebag. He knew about her feelings for Chuck and the humanity that he had awoken in both of them would get her killed if she went back to that life. Besides Larkin would be out to prove himself if he had the Intersect and would take risks without regard for his partner if in the final analysis it would show him off as the greatest spy ever. He knew that with Larkin it was never "no man left behind" it was always Larkin first and to hell with the consequences. He had seen that too many times with CIA pretty boys and it always ends up with some good people killed or captured.

But now everything had been changed. Larkin was dead and the nerd went and became the hero once again and downloaded the 2.0. WTF was that all about? Plus Casey had witnessed Chuck single handedly take down 5 Ring agents at one time. Hell he hated to admit it but he would rather Chuck have the 2.0 than Larkin. If it had been up to him Larkin never would have gotten the assignment to get the 2.0 after what he did with the original. But this wasn't his call to make and he just followed his orders. He didn't make them.

He needed to talk to his team, or former team, or future team, he had no idea what they were anymore. The 2.0 had changed everything. For the nerd, for Walker and yes for him as well. He just didn't know where it put them yet. Given a choice he would probably want to stay. Their success rate had been the best he had ever known and Bartowski was a big part of that. He just didn't know where they stood and he needed to find out before their meeting with Beckman.

So Casey sent off a quick text to Sarah _'Need 10 minutes to talk before Security Team arrives. Bring Bartowski'_

So with that John Casey grabbed a cup of coffee and set off on his daily exercise routine. It was going to be another in a long string of bizarre days.

**Castle**

**8:45 am Pacific**

Chuck and Sarah had arrived at Castle to meet up with the new security team. Sarah was a little concerned about why Beckman thought they were necessary but with the news about The Ring and Chuck now having the 2.0 the danger was definitely greater than it had been the day before. So with that she decided to check out the new team and make sure they knew nothing about The Intersect but were also aware that Chuck's safety was top priority.

Casey was already there and Sarah signaled for them to go into women's locker room to talk and avoid the surveillance. All three slipped out separately after heading off for a few minutes before the new team arrived.

Chuck was dressed in his nerd herd uniform and was fidgeting with his tie to the annoyance of all.

"Chuck stop, we don't have much time" Sarah spoke first with as stern a look as he had seen on her since they started working together.

_This isn't a time for nerves _Chuck thought.

Casey grunted a #22, 'thank you ' grunt to Sarah. He leaned against the locker room door, looked at Chuck with a piercing look and said "WTF Bartowski? What was that about yesterday? You downloaded the 2.0? I thought you wanted out of this game so you could go back to your pathetic life at the Buy More?"

"John, enough!" Sarah interrupted with a death glare that caught even Casey by surprise.

"We don't have the time for this crap!"

Sarah turned to Chuck and gave him a 'NOW Chuck!' face.

"Umm mm. Casey we can talk about all that later but right now I'd like to know what your plans are?

Casey squinted his eyes and looked at Chuck in complete disbelief, "I'm a spy moron, I don't get to have plans. I'll do what I'm ordered to do"

"John, just hear him out please" added Sarah.

"Casey, I …, we, want to know if you want to keep the team together or if you want out of Burbank once and for all?"

"This 2.0 stuff is going to be a big change for me and I need people around me I can trust and the only people I trust completely are you and Sarah. I'd like to have you with me as I try to figure all of this out."

Sarah added "Casey, I agree with Chuck. He needs you on the team. I.. want you on the team."

"So you are up for this too, Walker? I thought you were leaving to be with Larkin?" He knew that was low but couldn't miss the chance to give a little dig to his partner.

Sarah not wanting to give him more than necessary simply replied "I was assigned to the Intersect 2.0 project not Bryce. Chuck IS the Intersect 2.0. Besides Bryce is dead." Sarah looked back at Chuck and gave him the tiniest little twitch of her upper lip hoping he understood why she said it that way.

"Casey, please. I'm scared shitless about this and want you guys to have my back like you always have. Our success was because of the three of us working together and with the 2.0 I can contribute more to the team. But I still need both of you right there with me."

"Guys, the security team will be here any minute. Let's talk more about this after we meet with them and before our conference with Beckman."

"Please think about it Casey. I need the best and that's you and Sarah."

**Castle**

**9:00am Pacific**

The door at the top of the stairs opened and 4 men in complete cliché G-Man grey suits, sunglasses and earpieces walked down the stairs at exactly the stoke of 9. Punctuality was more important than style it seems.

"Agent Walker, Agent Casey I'm Agent Watkins is Mr. Carmichael here? We were supposed to take over security at precisely 0900 hours."

"Right here, yep Carmichael that's me. Just had to go to the little boy's room. Although that's not really appropriate as none of us are little and not all are boys. But I…"

"Mr Carmichael, this is Agent Walsh, Agent Smith, Agent Jones and I'm agent Watkins. We are here to take over your protection for the foreseeable future"

Chuck looked at Sarah with a bit of a shocked look on his face. "Agent Watkins, I thought you guys were here to supplement Ch.. , Mr. Carmichael's security not take it over from us?"

"Agent Walker, I have my orders you can take it up with General Beckman at your conference."

"Now Mr. Carmichael can you come with me? Agents Smith and Jones will accompany you back to the holding area to wait for your conference and further orders."

With that all three looked at each other in stunned silence as Chuck headed off to his new "cell".

"Agent Walsh, please station yourself at the entrance to Castle. I'm going to check on the security protocols and the armory. If we are going to protect the asset I need to know what kind of firepower they have here."

"Agents Walker, Casey, if you'll excuse me I'll be in the Armory. Your meeting with General Beckman is at 11 am"

With that both of the remaining agents went to their assigned positions and left Sarah and Casey alone by the meeting table dazed and confused.

"What just happened, Casey?"

"I think we are being pushed aside"

"But why would they do this now? It doesn't make any sense."

"Sarah, everything has changed. The 2.0 is a completely different animal and with it being in Bartowski and not Larkin I'm sure things in DC are in an uproar."

"Their plans for their "super agent pretty boy", Casey chuckled as he said that ever so slightly, "have been turned on their asses. They are probably just putting him into isolation while they figure out a way out of this mess."

"But why close us out of this? Haven't we protected him for 2 years?"

"I don't know but maybe we can figure out something when we speak with Beckman."

"Casey, I don't like this. Not one bit. But I need to know if you are with me, with us on this?"

"Hey, I don't like being kicked aside any more than you do. But I do like the successes we have had. Hey Bart… Chuck has served his country with honor. He never asked for any of this but he did it to the best of his ability. Now that he has made the honorable choice to do it for real this time I can't stand by and not do what he needs when he asks for my help. He deserves that much from me and if I'm completely truthful so do you."

Casey leaned towards Sarah and whispered into her ear. "Hey, what ever is going on, has gone on or will go on between you two I don't care and I don't want to know about it as long as it doesn't affect the mission. You two have proven yourselves to be the best damn partners I've ever had and I stand by my partners, you know that. But if you ever tell him what I just said I swear to God you'll pay, partner or not."

"Now we just need to figure out what the hell is going on."

With that Sarah leaned back and mouthed "Thank You, John" and walked off towards her computer to work on her report from last nights mission.

**Langley, VA**

**12:45 pm Eastern **

Acting Director Mitchell sat in his office awaiting a call from Brigadier General Diane Beckman of the NSA. Fred Mitchell, the 49 year old nephew of former Nixon Attorney General and Watergate conspirator, John Mitchell, had been appointed Acting Director six months following the death of Director Graham at the hands of Fulcrum. The Mitchell family name had taken a beating in Washington following the activities of his uncle and his rather "colorful" wife Martha. Fred had been working hard to rebuild that reputation and knew that if he could be named permanent Director of the CIA it would go a long way towards achieving that goal.

That was the reason he was so enamored with the idea of Bryce Larkin being the Intersect 2.0. Larkin was what he dreamed a spy should be. Handsome, cocky, confident and completely and totally focused on the mission and himself. Larkin never let emotions get in the way of doing his job as well as padding his already long list of bed partners. Hell he even betrayed Sarah Walker, the hottest piece of tail the CIA had ever produced to fulfill a mission. He had no qualms about screwing a mark or even another agent one minute and putting a bullet in their head or abandoning them the next. Secretly Fred Mitchell idolized Bryce Larkin. He was living the life he wanted but never got the chance after Uncle John and Aunt Martha screwed the pooch for the family in DC political circles.

But at least Fred could control what Larkin did and with whom. Hell if he wanted a woman he had no chance with, he'd simply send Larkin on a mission with some trumped up info of a connection to Fulcrum and secretly arrange for video evidence of his encounter. Hell it wasn't the same as screwing her himself but at least he got pictures. Besides Larkin was always willing to oblige his bosses "proclivities". Hell he didn't care as long as they were closer to him being responsible for taking down Fulcrum. Mission first and… well there was no second.

Acting Director Mitchell looked around his stark, almost antiseptic office with its phony cityscapes instead of windows as it was 5 stories below ground. He slid his leather high backed chair to the side and glanced back over at his computer screen once more rereading the reports.

_How did this happen? _He mused. _How did the new Intersect end up back in the brain of a loser computer nerd? How did Bryce Larkin, his best agent and the key to his regaining control of the Intersect project from his rival General Diane Beckman get himself killed and this geek comes out the hero once again_?

"This is a fraking nightmare" He said aloud to an empty office. Larkin probably went in there without enough weapons or ammunition. It was a common theme from his incident reports. He viewed going into a gunfight with only one gun and ammo clip almost a challenge to himself to see if he could still accomplish the mission when he was severely outgunned. A couple of seasoned agents refused to work with him after those missions.

Mitchell had to figure out a way to make this thing still work for him. So first he sent in a new security team to grab control of the Intersect and sever the ties with Agent Walker and Beckman's point person, Colonel John Casey. He had seen the loyalty of the team to each other after the 49B incident. Both Walker and Casey had compromised themselves with the asset and he was questioning their loyalty. Walker was CIA but would she still put them first and burn the asset if she had to? Casey was NSA and his loyalties were always to Beckman first but even that was in question when it came to Team Intersect so he had to be removed as well.

Mitchell needed to control the situation and he needed to do it now. '_I need a plan'_ he had thought last night after he first heard the news of the Larkin debacle.

He worked on the plan most of the evening and into the wee hours of the morning. He had a conference scheduled with Beckman at 1pm to go over his plan with her before they jointly addressed the team at 2pm. Now all he needed to do was put it motion.

**Langley, VA**

**1:00 pm Eastern  
><strong>

Mitchell turned just as the window opened up on his 47' LED monitor on his wall. He loved playing Wii tennis on that baby.

"Hello General, right on time I see"

"Enough small talk lets get to the point and figure out how to fix this disaster that your man Larkin has brought on us once again. Where do you get clowns like that anyway?" The diminutive General said with almost a smirk.

"Well General I have a plan I'd like to go over with you."

"I'm listening"

"First of all, I think its time we offer Mr. Bartowski a job."

"But he already.."

"Let me finish. Yes he did turn down your offer of an analyst's job but that was before his best friend was killed right in front of him and he downloaded the 2.0."

"I realize that Mitchell, who do you think I am some nitwit politician?" Beckman almost chuckled at that.

Mitchell winced. "Look General I don't like you and you don't like me, lets drop all the banter here and get to the matter at hand. Our plans…."

"They were my plans remember?"

"Our plans" Mitchell ignored her dig "were to download the 2.0 into a seasoned agent. Someone who we didn't need to be trained and who could handle themselves on a solo mission of any kind we chose to give them."

"But the agent YOU selected ,YOUR agent, went and got himself killed in the process."

"I get that. Agent Larkin failed at his mission and it cost him his life. At least give him some respect General"

"Fine, but that doesn't change the fact that we are in a bind here. I think the only choice we have is to have Team Intersect train Bartowski to once and for all become Agent Carmichael."

"Not so fast General. We need to get Bartowski to be able to be the agent we bought and paid for. He has to be able to work independently and from what I read in the 49B report there is a very strong bond within that team that can jeopardize m.. our goals for The Intersect."

"So what are you suggesting?" The diminutive General asked with a sincere look of distrust.

"What I'm suggesting is that we break that team apart. We send Bartowski off to be trained in isolation so that we can remove any dependency he has on his partners."

"He has to be able to function as a solo agent. Besides by doing this you get Agent Casey back and I get Walker back. It's about time she was finished babysitting the nerd."

"I'm still listening"

"Fine, I suggest we send him to the CIA facility in Zuoz. It's isolated, the Swiss government will look the other way and we can finally, shall we say "convince" Bartowski to fulfill his destiny. I've already sent a new protection detail to upgrade the security of the asset. They arrived there an hour ago to take over from Agents Casey and Walker."

General Beckman didn't like the fact that the CIA was going to be the one responsible for the asset's training. She was fully aware that Mitchell was trying to regain at least partial control of the Intersect project from her. After all she had been in singular command of this operation since the death of Director Graham. And she intended to keep it that way no matter what this "political appointee" had in mind. However she didn't really have an argument against the idea. The NSA didn't have any facilities outside the US that could handle this sort of thing and she knew it would be better to send him to another country to work on the 'isolation of the trainee'. She just needed to get her people in there as well.

"Fine, they can handle the extraction. But I have a few questions and some stipulations before I sign off on this"

"Go ahead."

"I have one very big concern. Who is going to handle the training? From day 1 we have kept a very tight lid on the identity of the Intersect host. Only the highest clearance levels have access to that info and that is on a strict need to know basis. Only 10 people knew that Bartowski was Agent Carmichael and with the death of Larkin and Chuck having downloaded the 2.0 we have to restrict that even more. I think its best if we keep a lid on the death of Larkin and have The Ring still believe he is alive and is now the new Intersect."

"That works for me. But the trainers will be selected from the cream of the crop at the Farm. They will all be completely vetted before we send them to Zuoz and only those that will actually be testing Intersect related skills will be given clearance for knowledge that Agent Carmichael is the Human Intersect."

"You do realize that we have no idea how deep The Ring is entrenched in our agencies. They could be anywhere and we need to be prepared for that. That's why I still think we need to send Casey and Walker to handle much of the training. They already have complete access to the Intersect's identity. If they were members of The Ring they would have already grabbed the Asset or at least made his identity known to their superiors."

"But there in lies the problem. They are too invested in the asset and he in them. Besides are you suggesting that my trainers can't be trusted?"

"Absolutely! No one can be trusted, not even you till we know for certain how deep The Ring has infiltrated"

"Enough!" Acting Director Mitchell slammed his hands down on the desk as he stood up and leaned into the camera." General Beckman, I will not stand by and have you accuse me of treason. My family has been devoted to the protection of the country for decades and I will not have that commitment be insulted by you or anyone else for that matter. Unless you have a better idea I can see no reason to not put this plan into action today."

General Diane Beckman was not used to being cornered and forced into a decision she was very apprehensive about. But the truth was she had no better alternative. But she would put together her own backup safety net, make no mistake about that.

"Fine, we have a conference at 14:00 with the team and we will update them on the plans then. But _Acting Director_ Mitchell" she said with a pointed jab at his title, "let me make one thing perfectly clear. I will be keeping a very close watch on the operation in Zuoz and if there is even the hint of a breach of security from _any _source make no mistake about it I will take decisive action to protect the Intersect …. from anything."

**Castle**

**11:00 am Pacific**

As usual the conference started exactly at 11:00 am on the dot. Chuck, Sarah and Casey were the only ones in the room. The other agents had been told to stay in the holding area until notified otherwise. However what was unusual was that it wasn't just General Beckman on the monitor. She was flanked by a middle aged balding man with brown and grey hair, medium build who was looking away from the camera while gesturing to someone who could be seen leaving. Neither Chuck nor Casey knew who the new person was. However when the Acting Director turned towards the camera Chuck flashed on Fred Mitchell's file.

Sarah covered her mouth and whispered "shit". Chuck and Casey overheard and noticed her hand go up to her face.

"Agent Casey and Mr. Bartowski this is Acting Director Mitchell of the CIA. Agent Walker you seem to already be familiar with our new team member."

"Yes, ma'am"

"Agent Walker, so nice to see you again. It's been a while."

"Yes sir it has." Sarah said in a monotone that was not lost on Chuck.

"Agent Casey, it's a real honor to meet such a dedicated patriot as yourself."

"Thank you, sir."

"Mr. Bartowski it's a pleasure to meet you as well. I guess you all know why we are here."

"Please call me Chuck and yes I have an idea."

"Very well Chuck. Since the untimely death of Agent Larkin, and condolences to you Agent Walker I know this must be a very difficult time for you with your history with Agent Larkin."

"Thanks you sir but I'm fine" Again Chuck got the impression there was more to this Mitchell character than he knew from his flash.

General Beckman stepped in to break the obvious tension that was building. "Mr. Bartowski, while we are grateful for your help in rescuing you former team and keeping the 2.0 from the hands of The Ring, I must say I am very surprised that you decided to download it into yourself again. I distinctly got the impression from our last conversation that you wanted nothing to do with the agency and wanted your real life back."

"Yes ma'am, but things have changed."

"Obviously" The General responded.

"Look General and Acting Director, I realized that I could make a difference and that the Intersect is needed to defeat this new threat The Ring so I felt a duty to download it."

"Look, I know I am not your ideal candidate like Bry.. Agent Larkin was, but with the help of Agents Walker and Casey I believe we can be just as effective as Agent Larkin would have been"

Mitchell interrupted, "So you want us the use 3 agents to make up for the loss of 1? Does that seem like a fair trade to you, Mr Bartowski?"

"Look I know it isn't ideal but no matter what the circumstances are, I'm all you've got"

"Well we will see about how all this will play out now won't we."

"So what are you suggesting General", looking to Beckman to take over at this point and save him from Mitchell.

"Mr. Bartowski, we would like to finally train you to become the kind of agent we believe you ought to be. Tomorrow at 06:00 your time we will be sending you to a training facility and test what the 2.0 can really do."

"We can be ready by then" Sarah interjected.

Mitchell jumped in before Beckman could respond. "Agent Walker, Mr. Bartowski will be departing by himself for training. We thank you and Agent Casey for your service to The Intersect project but Agent Larkin had asked for you specifically to be part of his team because he knew you were familiar with the operations of The Intersect. But with his death you are no longer necessary to work on the Intersect project at this time. Mr. Bartowski is personally familiar with the Intersect and needs no such guidance. Once Mr. Bartowski has completed his training we will decide who or if a new team will be necessary"

"What?" All three members of Team Intersect jaws dropped and finally they spoke as one.

"Agent Walker and Agent Casey will be receiving new assignments. We will give you time to finish your reports and shut down this facility before you are reassigned."

Chuck interrupted, "General are you in agreement with this? You know how successful our team has been. How can you go along with breaking us up?"

"Mr. Bartowski, just because you downloaded the 2.0 doesn't give you any role in deciding how we utilize it." Mitchell said with a condescending scowl.

"General with all due respect, I can't go along with this arrangement. Agents Casey and Walker have provided me with protection for 2 years now. Without them I'd be either in a bunker or more likely dead. I have no interest in trusting my safety to anyone else but my current team. I simply won't do it."

"That's enough" Mitchell interrupted. "Fortunately your concerns are irrelevant in this discussion. We've made our decision. Agents, you have your orders. We will have Agent Watkins secure the Intersect in the holding cell until he leaves with the transport in the morning."

"Wait, what do I tell my sister? She stayed at the Airport Marriott last night and left on her Honeymoon early this morning. What is she going to do when she comes home and finds I'm missing?"

Beckman took this one. "Fine, we will give you tonight at home to put your affairs in order. Leave her a letter saying you and Sarah are going on a long trip through Europe and Asia. That after the wedding you two talked and decided to try and work things out between you and want to get away from everything to give your relationship a real chance."

"Agents Smith and Jones will stay with you as security; Agent Watkins will monitor things from Agent Casey's apartment while Agent Walsh begins securing the servers here at Castle."

"Agents, you have your orders and Mr. Bartowski welcome to the CIA." Mitchell said with a smirk.

Then the screens went black.

"WTF was that? She's breaking us up?" Chuck looked at Sarah with a look of shock and dismay on her face. "That was not how this was supposed to go."

Sarah reached out her hand to take hold of Chuck's arm but stopped when she saw Agent Watkins coming down the hall. "Chuck, we will figure out what is going on. I promise"

Casey stepped in and quietly added. "Hey Chuck, Semper fidelis, don't you forget that" Chuck gave a nod of understanding to his now "former" partner.

With that Agent Watkins rejoined them and motioned to Chuck "Come with me please, Mr. Carmichael. We will leave for your apartment at 17:00 but you will have to remain in the holding area till then."

Chuck turned to both Sarah and Casey wide eyed and clearly stunned. He saw the look in both of his former teammates eyes and knew what he saw was a resolve to fix this. He just hoped they could do it.

Chuck turned and headed off to his "cell" to contemplate what had just happened.

Casey turned and looked at Sarah and both turned their palms up in disbelief. Neither was at all happy with what had just transpired. Something was up and they were going to get to the bottom of it.

Suddenly Casey's phone vibrated.

"Beckman" he mouthed to Sarah.

He showed her the text hiding the screen from the surveillance cameras and the other agents.

_Take Walker and head home. Conference in 2 hours._

**A/N 2 Good/bad? I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas.**** 3k done for Chapter 4 but with the holiday weekend it will probably be the end of next week before it gets finished and posted.**

**Thanks once again for reading my story.**_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4 The Breakup

**A/N Thanks to all who have reviewed, PM'd or just read my story. There is a lot of really great stuff on this site and I'm amazed that anyone would take the time to read my ramblings.**

**This chapter is the longest yet. It kind of took on a life of its own. Thanks to Esardi for finding some plot holes and allowing me to fix them before I put this up there. I hope it meets his and your approval.**

**I still don't own Chuck because if I did dead people would remain dead.  
><strong>

**Chapter 4**

**The Breakup**

Sarah knew she had to get to Chuck and let him know what Beckman had texted. She also knew that she had to reassure him somehow. His was Chuck after all and he would most assuredly be freaking out about now. Just last night or early this morning to be precise, they both had finally made a great leap forward and confessed their feelings openly and honestly with each other. It was a moment she didn't want to ever take back. They had decided to fight to be together openly and it was a fight they both were committed to winning. But they had decided to keep their feelings private until Chuck officially became an agent and it would be at least allowed though still discouraged. But this change of events they didn't see coming. They had not anticipated the team being broken up immediately.

They needed to figure out how to deal with this and what the intent was behind it. Sarah knew Acting Director Mitchell from back when she was in the Cat Squad and then partnered with Bryce. He had been the regional director for Latin American operations and a total sleezeball. The three times she had met him she felt like he was practically drooling on her and she needed a bath after just being in the same room with him. He was a political hack who thought that female agents should be one of the perks of his position. Fortunately she and her partners in the Cat Squad were senior enough agents that they didn't need to submit to his, ahhh well she didn't want to think about it as it made her nauseous. But she knew that some young women fresh from the Farm may not have had the same confidence or stature to put this assclown in his place. He prayed upon them like just another mark.

She knew he was up to something. He always had been. He was after political power and the perks that brought him. So she was certain that this sudden change and tearing apart their highly successful team was his idea and it was all about personal gain. What she didn't understand was why Beckman had gone along with it. She was stunned when the General just sat there and let this idiot take control of her operation. Did he have something on her? Was she no longer in control because her plans had been so turned upside down by Bryce's death and Chuck having the 2.0 instead? She really had no idea what the hell was going on under that tight redheaded bun.

Then Beckman goes and asks for another conference but at Casey's and not Castle. What was this all about? She only hoped it meant that the General had a plan or was up to something that she didn't want Mitchell to know about. But what could that be? All these questions would have to wait till they got to Casey's. First she needed to go see Chuck.

She quickly typed something on her phone and headed back to the holding area where she knew Chuck was under guard.

"Agent Smith, Agent Jones may I please have a moment with Mr. Carmichael?"

"Agent Walker we are under orders to not allow any contact with our 'guest'."

"Look Agent Smith, I understand completely but we have worked with Mr. Carmichael for two years now and if we are going to secure this facility I need to ask him a few questions before we get started."

"Mr. Carmichael handled all of our technical work and Agent Casey and I just want to be thorough so that we shut down the servers correctly and in the proper sequence. That way the data is not corrupted before they are shipped back to Langley."

Sarah smiled a small but thoroughly professional smile. "It should only take a minute."

Agent Smith glanced over to Agent Jones who nodded ever so slightly affirmative.

"Thank you, gentleman. Once I have spoken to Mr. Carmichael I will put the sequence together and give it to Agent Walsh so that he can begin the shut down procedure while Agent Casey and I prepare our final reports. After that you can take Mr. Carmichael to his home to take care of his personal effects."

With that Agent Smith entered the sequence into the lock assembly and the door slid open revealing Chuck nervously pacing against the back wall.

"Sarah, I'm fr….."

"Ssssh", she mouthed.

"Mr. Carmichael, I need you to go over the shutdown sequence for the servers so that we can have Agent Walsh begin the procedure after you have been escorted from Castle later today."

Sarah moved her head ever so slightly and Chuck saw that she wanted him to come over to her side of the table with his back to the surveillance cameras by the door.

"Mr. Carmichael, I've called up the procedure here on my phone and I just wanted you to look at it since we added the new DL 360's to the database management. I just want to make sure that the procedure is the same and that all of our data will be safed before we shut this place down."

Long ago Sarah had installed a laminate screen on her phone to restrict the viewing angles. So the other cameras in the interrogation room should not be able to pick up what was on the screen. With her back blocking the camera behind her it should have no access either. Chuck's position would block the view of the agents in the hallway.

"Here take a look at this"

_Beckman texted Casey 1 pm conference Echo Park. Leave Morgan door unsecured tonight. ILY._

After a minute Chuck nodded and replied, "Yes that should work out fine. Just remember to shut down the SQL database services on the 2 back up 360's, # 7 and 8 before you begin the rest of shutdown procedure. That should stop the system from trying to failover to the backups. If you follow that the data should be fine. Just remember that the Active Directory servers need to be shut down last followed by the raid arrays."

With that Chuck nodded that he understood and Sarah hit the delete key on her phone.

"Thank you Mr. Carmichael, it's been a pleasure working with you."

"With you also Agent Walker. You are a credit to the agency. Give Agent Casey my best wishes as well."

Sarah turned around and left the cell and headed back to the control room.

"Mr. Carmichael, we will be leaving here at 17:00 for your apartment. This should give you enough time to pack and do what ever you need to do to finalize your affairs here. We expect you in the courtyard ready to leave at 05:00 hours tomorrow. We have a flight leaving for DC at 06:00."

"Thank you Agent Smith, I'll just twiddle my thumbs here for the next 5 hours."

Agent Smith turned showing no reaction and the door closed behind him leaving Chuck to his thoughts.

_What was that meeting all about?_ Chuck would ponder that question among thousands of others for the rest of the day.

Sarah got back to the control room and gave a slight hand signal to Casey who grunted "understood"

"Agent Watkins, I need to head back to my apartment to get my laptop so I can finish the mission reports I started last night. When I get back I'll also finish the shut down procedures so that Agent Walsh, Agent Casey and I can begin shutting down this facility. I should be back in a couple of hours"

Watkins nodded and headed to the armory to continue doing an inventory of Castle's weapons.

"Agent Casey, I should be back by 15:00 I just need to take care of a couple of personal matters while I'm out."

Sarah headed up the stairs to the Orange, Orange but turned to give a glance of acknowledgement to Casey who returned it in kind.

After a half hour Casey decided to check in on Watkins in the Armory. Maybe there he can find a reason to make his own exit.

"I'm gonna miss some of this stuff" Casey said with a bit of sadness thrown in for good measure.

"Had a lot of great gunplay these last 2 years."

Watkins glanced over at Casey briefly but continued counting his inventory.

"Agent Casey there seems to be some missing items on this inventory. Care to explain?"

"Ahh yea, that's Linda and the rest of the girls. General Beckman let me take them camping last weekend. I like working in the open more than the range with some of the more 'vocal' ladies. Much more realistic. Keeps me sharp."

"Well we are going to need them back this afternoon so I can finish this up before we ship everything back to the regional armory at Edwards"

"That's fine. Seeing Agent Walker's gone and we can't get started till she gets back I'll head home and grab them. I should be back by 15:00 as well"

"See that you are, I don't want to be wasting time because of your little field escapades."

Casey grunted the #15 "Asshole"

**Echo Park**

**12:50 pm**

Sarah was already waiting in her Porsche when Casey drove up to his apartment. She had taken a longer route making sure she wasn't being followed. Fortunately Ellie and Devon were on their Honeymoon so there was no chance of running into them.

As they walked into the courtyard Sarah asked "what do you think is going on?"

"I have no clue"

"Well I'll tell you one thing I know for sure, Mitchell is behind this. He's a slimy weasel who doesn't do anything unless it benefits him somehow."

"Maybe so though I don't know him but I've heard stories"

"Yea, he gives 'creepy old guy' a new definition."

Sarah added, "What I don't get is why Beckman just sat there. How can she just let Mitchell take over the Intersect Project and gain control of Chuck? I don't get it"

"Well whatever it is I hope we find out WTF this is about."

"BTW Casey, I'm gonna need an hour with Chuck tonight, no surveillance ok? He's freaking out and I need to calm him down a bit and clue him in on whatever Beckman tells us here."

"Calm him down? That's what you call it now?" Casey said with a smirk.

Sarah gave him a look that would strike fear in a defensive lineman.

"Fine. I'll take care of the suits and put the cameras on a loop. You'll have 1 hour tops."

"Thank you. Besides we are going to need his help to figure out what we are going to do next."

**Echo Park**

**1:00 pm**

General Diane Beckman looked a lot sterner on the screen as she began this briefing. Obviously something was going on and she wasn't happy in the least.

"General, what the hell is going on? Why is our team being broken up and why are we not involved in training Chuck?"

"Agent Walker, first of all none of that is really your concern but there are some things we need to talk about. You're job is to follow orders not question them." The General clenched her hands just a bit too obviously for the Agents to not notice as she took a breath before continuing."

"Sarah, that was a bit harsh. This mess with Larkin's death and Bartowski being the Intersect again has thrown things here into a complete fubar. "

"Obviously" Casey mumbled a bit too loudly.

"Care to add something Colonel?

"No, ma'am."

"Team, this conversation never happened, understood?"

Both agents nodded affirmative.

"Acting Director Mitchell is trying to take advantage of the situation for his own personal gain. He has political aspirations and thinks that if he can grab hold of The Intersect Project he will finally be named the new permanent CIA Director. I believe he plans to destabilize things to create an atmosphere of fear in the American people. Then he plans to use that office to establish the political contacts and clout to make a run at the Presidency in 2016."

"Among other things he wants to grab a hold of" Sarah muttered.

"That's enough Agent Walker! I am privy to Acting Director Mitchell's reputation for taking "advantage" of his position but he is still your superior and you will act accordingly."

"Yes ma'am."

Beckman dropped her shoulders a bit and continued. "But as all of this conversation is off the record, as a woman in this game I would love to get the evidence to take this slimeball down but that will have to wait."

"General where are they sending Bartowski and why are we being excluded from his training?" said Casey surprisingly. He's usually not one for asking questions during briefings.

"Agent Casey, I have major reservations about this and that is why I called this meeting. But unfortunately I didn't have a reasonable alternative at the time. Besides it will be much easier to catch Mitchell in a mistake if he believes he is in charge. The man thrives on his ego. It's what drives him and that is his biggest weakness. The other we have already alluded to. I plan to use that weakness to m.. our advantage."

The General leaned back in her chair for a second and reached off camera for a glass, took a sip and placed the brown liquid back on the corner of her desk.

"But does it have to come at the expense of breaking us up or more to the point at the expense of Chuck?" Sarah felt her fury getting the best of her again.

"I'm sorry Sarah but Agent Larkin's death has created another huge mess with regards to the Intersect. I know Bryce was once your partner and I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you General, but what about Chuck?" She insisted on getting to the point. Bryce Larkin was no longer relevant or important to this discussion in Sarah's mind or heart.

"I'm getting to that"

"The asset.. excuse me, Mr. Bartowski is being sent to a CIA training facility in Zuoz, Switzerland."

"There he will be trained to become a full agent and the abilities of the new Intersect will be tested to their fullest capability."

"Why are we not involved with his training, General? We have already been cleared for knowledge of the Intersect project and our experience with Chuck would be invaluable."

"Agent Walker, I agree and that is where my reservations come from. We have always kept a lid on the knowledge of the Intersect host's identity. It has been one of the most closely kept secrets in US Intelligence. Because of that we have also decided to not mention the death of Agent Larkin. We hope that The Ring will believe that he in fact is now the Intersect host."

"But with our recent knowledge of The Ring we have no idea how deeply they have infiltrated that intelligence community. I have no confidence that we can trust those that will be involved with his training."

"Again, why are we not the ones handling it?" Casey added surprisingly. Casey was never one to question his orders.

"Because Acting Director Mitchell sees Mr. Bartowski's reliance on his teammates as a limitation. He wants to isolate him and train him to become a solo agent whose only loyalty is to him, I'm afraid."

"General, you yourself have seen that this team is stronger than the sum of its parts. Breaking us up will only lead to a stronger Ring and a less secure country."

"Noted Agent Walker. but after the failure of the Larkin upload my superiors are inclined to let Mitchell take control of the project from me for the time being because they view me responsible for that failure. I am or was in charge of the Larkin Intersect 2.0 project and the old "Buck Stops Here" adage applies in this case. Acting Director Mitchell and I agreed that Larkin was the obvious choice but it was still my ultimate decision. Agent Larkin was supposed to jump right into full 2.0 field operations while you were going to head the team trying to find other candidates for the download. The loss of Larkin and your reassignment will cause an inevitable delay in our response to The Ring. I believe that is at the root of Mitchell's plan. Eventually they will realize that Larkin is a ghost and they will become emboldened to expand their operations. By keeping Chuck under wraps while training him into the super agent the Intersect was supposed to be he can then use the full power of the 2.0 against them when it is most politically advantageous to do so. With the Larkin disaster my superiors are inclined to go a different route than I had planned. We need to convince them of the folly of that decision"

"So what do you want us to do?"

"Agent Casey, I will be assigning you to a base in Stuttgard Germany. Unfortunately we have no military installations in Switzerland and this is as close as I can get you to Zuoz without raising suspicion."

"What about me, General?"

"Agent Walker, unfortunately with your removal from the Intersect project you are being transferred back to CIA control and will be reassigned accordingly."

"What? I'm being reassigned back to regular field work?" Sarah was once again furious.

"Agent Walker, calm down and let me finish." The General gave her "the look" of annoyance.

"I have contacted some associates within the DEA and they have "decided" to request your assistance on an assignment with Agent Carina Miller in Marseille. Your history of success with the Cat Squad is of great interest to the DEA. They will get their request approved I can promise you that."

"I'm sure you and Agent Miller can work something out if you are needed to head to Zuoz."

"Thank you General." It wasn't a great option but at least she would be away from Mitchell and on the same continent as Chuck.

"General, how will we be able to keep tabs on Bartowski while he is in his training? He will most assuredly be closed off from any communication with the outside world."

"Agreed, but I will be getting daily reports and should have a good idea of his progress and safety. Agent Casey, you will be kept fully informed of Mr. Bartowski's progress and be available if the need arises. If Agent Walker is needed you can contact her in Marseille."

"Pardon me General but that's not good enough. Chuck's safety is too important to rely on daily reports." Sarah turned around and ran her hand through her hair as her frustration grew by the second.

"Agent Walker, don't lecture me on the importance of _The Asset ._" Sarah was stung by that last little dig from the General.

"I will be sending an operative to Zuoz to oversee NSA interests who along with _filing_ those reports will be able to contact me at anytime should Bartowski's safety be threatened."

"Sorry, ma'am" Sarah nodded her head to show a sign of respect for her superior.

"Agents, I know this is not an ideal situation and I just want to take this opportunity to thank you both on behalf of the US Government for your outstanding work on this assignment these last 2 years. Both of you as well as Mr. Bartowski have performed above and beyond the call of duty on multiple occasions. This was and is a very unique and difficult task and you're record of success speaks for itself. I would like to continue that rate of success if not improve on it with Chuck becoming a full Agent and member of this team. I believe we need Team Bartowski together to give us the best chance of finding and defeating The Ring."

"Thank you General, we agree." both agents replied.

"Agent Casey, you will have your orders to report to Stuttgart in the morning. Agent Walker it may take an additional day to process your temporary assignment to the DEA."

Beckman then as per her pattern clicked a button and was gone.

"Casey, this isn't good. Not at all. They are going to train him into, well us. Worse than us. I can't let that happen to Chuck."

Casey turned to look at his former partner with a shrug. "Walker, he knew what he was getting himself into when he downloaded the 2.0. It's not our call how they use him."

"Casey how can you say that? You know Chuck. How do you think he is going to handle torture, or his Red Test? For me it was and is the worst day of my life. I still have the recurring nightmares. You're first kill never leaves you, you know that."

"Plus if I…ahh, we are not there with him to get him through it, it will eat him alive. He's not like us. Hell, we aren't like us before we got this assignment. At least I'm not. I can't sit back and watch a good person like Chuck turn into a monster."

"Sarah, I know things are different now, I get that. But all we can do is protect the kid as best we can and keep him safe."

"But how can we do that when we are hundreds of miles away?"

"Look, Chuck's smart. It's probably his best asset. He'll find a way to get word out if he needs us."

"We have to find a way to fix this. We have to get this team back together somehow and take down Mitchell. He's the key behind this and he needs to fall. Then we can go after The Ring together."

"Agreed, but first we need to get back to Castle, Walker. We don't want Mitchell getting suspicious."

"Fine, when you come back here with the other agents later tonight, send me a text and let me know when it's secure to see Chuck."

Casey nodded and Sarah headed back to her Porsche. As she headed back to Castle she spoke quietly to herself as she drove. "Please Chuck, I can't lose you now. You need to figure something out so I can talk to you. I can't just hope you're ok."

She wiped a tear from her eye as she pulled up to the BuyMore Plaza and checked her watch. 2:45pm. 15 minutes to spare. Before she got out of the car she looked into the rear view mirror to check her makeup for the signs of the tears she shed on the way there. "Walker, you can do this. Trust Chuck. He'll find a way. He always does."

Sarah stepped out of her car and headed back inside, laptop in hand.

**Echo Park**

**11:14 pm Pacific**

"Hey Watkins, my buddy Johnny Walker and I are going to have a little celebration of the end of this assignment from hell, care to join us?"

No response.

"Not that I'm opposed to drinking alone but you've got 2 good field agents watching a computer nerd, do you really think you can't afford to have one drink?"

"Ahhh fine, I guess one drink won't hurt. I need to get some sleep before our flight tomorrow and I'm on call at 04:00. Maybe it will help me rest. I can't ever sleep on planes, especially government transports. The noise is ridiculous."

"Yea I know what you mean but I lost some of the hearing in my left ear back in Desert Storm. Got too close to an Iraqi tank just before an A-10 got it."

"Never went military. I went straight to the Farm after college."

"Where did you go?"

"Colonel you know I can't tell you that."

"Yea, sorry it's usually just Johnny and I and he doesn't talk much till a lot later in the evening."

Casey decided that was enough chitchat as he was never good at crap like that but at least he got Watkins to drink.

"Here"

"Thanks, bottoms up."

After about 10 seconds Casey began the count down in his head. '_5,4,3,2,1 annnnnnd he's out' _

"Sweet dreams Agent Watkins"

_Now it's time for the other 2 suits._

**Casa Bartowski**

**11 43 pm Pacific**

Chuck was in his room pacing in the dark once again. He had probably logged enough miles to qualify for the Boston Marathon since Sarah had left the holding area. But he had had time to work on a plan to keep in contact with Sarah. It was rough and it still needed a lot of work but he couldn't do that till he had a chance to look over whatever the facility was he was headed to. It will probably have to change again but it was actually pretty cool if he did say so himself.

The two agents were in the living room but they were not big in the conversation department. Hell Skip Johnson was more talkative than these guys and Chuck could count the number of times Skip actually had a conversation with him on one hand. But even those had been more pleasant than these two stiffs. Skip was just shy these guys were putz's.

Suddenly, Chuck heard a voice in the living room. Was that Casey? And was he drunk?

Chuck listened at the door and picked up a few words before the room finally was silent again.

"_Johnny Walker_…._Nerds….. Skirts…. Morons….. Freedom…. Gun play…..Watkins is boring …. .need another….." _ then two pffts and two thuds.

With them down and out Casey texted Sarah.

_1 hour , starting now._

Chuck turned as he heard the Morgan door open. He saw his favorite silhouette in the universe slowly climb through the window completely dressed in black. His heart skipped a beat as he saw her perfectly shaped long legs and rear come across the window sill.

"Sarah… thank god you're here but you are not helping our celibacy pact dressed like that." Chuck said with a lustful smile.

"Chuck we don't have much time and we have a lot to talk about."

Sarah rapidly walked over to Chuck's waiting arms.

"But first I really need this."

Sarah threw her arms around Chuck's neck and drew him into a deep loving kiss full of passion and desperation. Sarah's tongue begged for entrance into Chuck's mouth and was immediately joined by Chuck's exploring hers. They kissed for what seemed like an hour and yet a second all at the same time. So much had happened in just twenty-four hours. Last night in Sarah's hotel room they had declared their love for each other but now Chuck was headed to the other side of the world away from the love of his life. Or at least he thought so right then.

Their team was being broken up and all of their plans from last night were in shambles. Even though they were keeping their relationship a secret from their bosses, Sarah was still being reassigned. How could they do this to him, to them? After two years of being pushed away, two steps forward and one step back they have finally gotten to the place they both had dreamed of. Chuck loved Sarah and Sarah loved Chuck. But the CIA had other plans for them. Plans that didn't allow that love to grow.

Sarah finally broke the kiss and leaned back to look at the face of the man she loved. Even in the dim light coming from Chuck's various pieces of nerd heaven in his room she could still see the love, desire, commitment and yes fear in his eyes.

"Chuck, I have some things to tell you and then we need to come up with a plan for us, Casey included."

"I know. What happened with Beckman? I've been going crazy wondering why she didn't put up a fight with Mitchell. And what is up with that guy? I flashed on his file but watching you I got the sincere impression there was something that wasn't in there."

"What was in his file?"

"Come let's sit"

"Not much really. His various assignments, military record, political connections. Pretty boring stuff except this. Did you know he was John Mitchell's nephew?"

"Watergate conspirator, John Mitchell?"

"That's the one"

"Now I know why C.R.E.P. is so appropriate a description for this guy" Sarah chuckled just a bit at her own humor.

"Agent Walker did you just make a joke? And a political one at that?"

"Well I guess you have been rubbing off on me. Though I'd rather you were rubbing up on me." She added with a devilish wink.

"Wow another one! Does that mean you are going to be trying out for the all cannibal Olympic team soon? You know they always have openings."

Sarah gave Chuck a quick punch in the shoulder.

"Hey you started it. It was either not funny or cannibal and you are clearly now funny."

Sarah tried to stifle a giggle but was failing miserably.

With that exchange much of the tension left the room but they both knew it would have to return very soon.

"Chuck, we need to be serious"

"I know. So what did Beckman say?"

"She thinks that Mitchell is after political office. He's trying to secure the permanent CIA Director's office as a stepping stone for a run for the Presidency in 2016. She feels that he sees you as his ticket to the White House"

"So if he controls the Intersect Project they will have to appoint him Director and he will use you to enforce his political goals around the world."

"So what was all that with you then?" Chuck asked inquisitively.

"Chuck, back before I was partnered with Bryce I used to be a member of an elite team of female agents called the Cat Squad. The details are classi…"

Sarah stopped as she saw Chuck's eyelids flutter and knew he had flashed on the Cat Squad files.

"Well I guess I don't have to go into anything that could get me in trouble if I told you now…."

"Yeah, so kind of like a real Charlie's Angels? So which were you Farrah, Kate or Jacklyn.? Wait maybe Cheryl Ladd?

"Chuck, this wasn't a TV show this was real life"

"So that's where you met Carina?"

"No actually we met at the Farm but we worked together with the Cats for 2 years and that is where I first met Mitchell."

"Chuck, he makes Jeff and Lester look like altar boys."

"He's a leech and uses his position to take advantage of young female agents"

"What? I'll…"

"Chuck hold on. Nothing happened. In fact nothing happened with any of us. We were too good at our jobs and there was no way he could threaten our position to get what he wanted. I only met him twice with the Cats and then once with Bryce. He just made my skin crawl whenever he was around."

"The Cats were on an assignment in Latin America going after this drug lord that was funding terrorists named Augusto Gaez."

"Sorry Chuck I didn't want to make you flash again."

Chuck shook his head after the rather long record of Augusto Gaez popped into his head with the flash.

"Mitchell thought that one or all of us would jump at the chance to be with him and advance our careers but he ended up limping for the next six months after Carina and I got through with him."

"Next time he saw us he just drolled on his shoe but left us alone."

"What happened with Bryce?"

"Mitchell idolized Bryce. He was everything Mitchell wasn't. Handsome, charming, could talk himself into anywhere and anyone he wanted to."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up"

"Don't be. I knew that even when we were together Bryce was never exclusive with me."

"Besides most of those were for the job or at least I thought they were but with Bryce that was probably not the whole story."

"But anyway Bryce was Mitchell's dream agent and had his dream life."

"So you think he had a role in Bryce being selected for the 2.0?"

"Possibly, though Bryce was more likely always the first choice because of his intimate knowledge of Fulcrum. But I am convinced he was hoping to control Bryce and take the project away from Beckman."

"Beckman believes that he wants to send you for training and break us up so that The Ring will become emboldened and expand their threat. They are keeping Bryce's death a secret and hoping that The Ring will believe he is the 2.0. But because nothing will be happening with him they will think it was a failure. This will help destabilize things in the world and then he will show you off to the Intelligence community as his new secret weapon to fight The Ring."

"So he looks like the hero and gains the upper hand for the White House."

"You got it Chuck"

"Well we need to figure out how to stop him. Do you know where are they sending me?"

"Yes, they are sending you to a CIA training facility in Zuoz, Switzerland. Its about 15 kilometers northeast of St Moritz."

"What about you and Casey? You both are being reassigned so how can we stop Mitchell if we are no longer together and a team?"

"Well that is the other thing I need to tell you. Beckman is sending Casey to Stuttgart, Germany. It's a few hours away from Zuoz. It's the closest she can send him without arousing suspicion from Mitchell. She will also have an Agent there in Zuoz sending her daily reports on your progress."

"What about you? Sarah I can't lose you. Not now not after all we have gone through and finally know how the other feels. I can survive anything as long as I know you will be there at the other end."

Sarah reached up and gently touched his cheek with her fingers and smiled lovingly into his eyes. "Chuck, I'll always be there for you. But now I know I also need to be there for me too. I can't lose you either. Chuck, I love you. I've never felt like this before in my life and I'm not about to give it up now because of some egotistical, power hungry pervert. No matter what happens I'll be right here and you will be right here." She put one hand first on his chest and picked up his and placed it over her own beating heart. "Chuck we made that commitment to each other and I'm going to hold you to it."

"Thank you Sarah. I'm the luckiest man in the world even if my life right now is a pile of shit and that's because I love you. That commitment meant everything to me and nothing will stop me from proving that to you."

Sarah leaned in once again and kissed Chuck lightly on his supple lips.

"So where are they sending you or do you even know?" Chuck asked after they had broken their kiss.

"Well it's actually a little better than I thought it was going to be at first. I had worried that I would be at that clown's beck and call while he tried to figure out a way into my pants. But Beckman worked out a deal and the DEA is going to request I be assigned to them."

"Carina?"

"Yea, I'll be working with Carina on a mission in Marseille. There is always a lot of drug activity there and at least I'll be on the same continent as you. Besides she and I will figure out a way for me to get to Zuoz if necessary."

Chuck let out a sigh from deep inside as if a great weight had been lifted.

"Thank goodness. It's not perfect but at least when we both look up at the starts at night we will be seeing the same ones. It will help me feel closer to you."

"And me to you."

Chuck wrapped his arms around the love of his life and they held each other for a few minutes before either spoke again.

Sarah broke the silence and said. "But first we need to figure out how to get you through that training. Have you figured out how we are going to communicate?"

"Well not exactly, I'm going to have to wait to see what the conditions are when I get there but I do have something for you that will help I think."

Sarah looked at him with a look of hopeful surprise.

Chuck got up and headed to his closet. He opened the door and reached way into the back and picked up an old tattered box with a big red "S" on the sides. Sarah recognized that as a Stanford "S".

Chuck reached into the box and way on the bottom pulled out an old tired 3 subject notebook. He walked back to towards Sarah and handed it to her. On the front written in block lettering with Chuck's definitive scribble was.

"B & C's Romulan to English dictionary."

Sarah paged through it and there were words written in some language she had never seen followed by their English translations. In the second subject area was the reverse. English to whatever this language was. Finally in the third section there were some phrases translated with grammar explanations.

Everything was hand written with lots of little doodles on the edges of the pages that looked like some of the aliens that Chuck had shown her on their many cover dates at Chez Bartowski.

"What's this?" Sarah asked showing she was confused but clearly curious.

"Sarah, remember when Bryce came back the first time and he spoke to me in that foreign language asking me if I was wearing a vest?"

"Yea, Klingon I think"

"Wow I'm impressed you remembered. We are going to make a nerd out of you yet"

Sarah beamed back at his smile of pride.

"Well remember we went to school with a whole lot of nerds and quite a few people knew how to speak Klingon. So to help us in some of our fraternity pranks and games we played we decided to create a new language that only we knew and it would confuse our opponents."

"Geek"

"Nerd remember?"

"How could I forget?" and Sarah gave him a peck on the lips.

"Well the Romulans were an evil race that were related to the Vulcans so we decided to create their dialect and this is what we came up with."

"You and Bryce created your own nerd language?"

"Yep pretty much."

"Wow, just when I think I know you, you impress me even more. You are one sexy genius, Mr. Bartowski."

"Why thank you Ms Walker. I have my moments." Chuck smiled that confident smile she loved best.

"Only three of us knew the language. Bryce, myself and a friend of ours, Butch Landers. He works at JPL now and I contacted him a while back that I may need to pass on a message someday. I've known him for years and he's a great guy. Brilliant as a matter of fact"

"He'd have to be to work at JPL" Sarah added.

"So when I figure out a way to get a message out to you or maybe through Butch we can use this as a sort of code."

"That should work my brilliant spy nerd."

"Sarah I know this is going to be tough on us and we may not be able to bring down Mitchell but the one thing I am certain of is the love I feel for you. It is beyond anything I have ever felt capable of and that love will guide me through all of this. I don't know how I could ever survive this if I didn't feel it and know that you feel the same way. Without it I would be a complete and utter failure at this training facility."

"Chuck no you wouldn't have. You are still a brilliant man and would have risen to the task like you always do."

"Well, I'm happy that I don't have to answer that question for real."

"Chuck, Smith, Jones and Watkins will be waking up soon and I have to get going."

"I know."

"Chuck, but before I go I need you to hear this. I've never been great at relationships or expressing my feelings, but last night I was completely and totally honest with you. I love you Chuck and I never knew I was even capable of that till I met you. Now that I've felt it, I can't ever let it go. It's too precious to me. You are too precious to me and what ever it takes to get us through this I will gladly do it. I want you in my life. I need you in my life and I will do anything to have that real life with you. Please believe me. You can always count on me being there for you no matter what happens."

"Thank you Sarah"

"But Chuck they are going to do some horrible things to you. They are going to try and break you down and rebuild you in their mold. They are going to make you do things you could never have dreamed you were capable of doing and those will be the easy ones. The worst is yet to come after the training is completed, kind of your Final Exam if you will."

"Final Exam? How could it get even worse after the training is over?"

"Chuck, we don't have time to get into this now but if you have ever trusted me about anything trust me about this right now. When that time comes I will be there for you. Casey and I both will. I promise you that. You won't have to sit in some hotel room drinking yourself shitfaced all alone like I did."

"Ok, I trust you, I always have."

"Chuck I have to go now."

"I love you Sarah"

"I love you too Chuck"

The tears started flowing down both their faces and they mixed together while they gave each other one last deeply heartfelt kiss.

After far too short a time they broke the kiss and Sarah headed back out the Morgan door.

As she stepped out into the night and into a time of uncertainty she turned to Chuck and said."Save you later?"

"WE will save US later works much better for me this time."

Sarah smiled, blew Chuck a final kiss and was gone.

They both were about to enter a very difficult time in their lives and they didn't want to start it by saying goodbye.

**A/N 2 Having a little trouble with Chapter 5 but I still hope to have it out by monday or tuesday of next week. Thanks again for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Orientation

**A/N Thanks again for all those who have read, reviewed and alerted this story. It has surprised me how much enjoyment they add to this experience.**

**Thanks to BDaddyDL for helping me push threw a bit of a block on this chapter. Thanks to atcDave for starting me on this path and for offering his help as well. Thanks to Esardi for his read through and his investment in this story. They have all made this better I can assure you.**

**I do not own Chuck because if I did the one person getting the most screen time outside the big three would be Ellie.  
><strong>

**Chapter 5**

**The Orientation**

**Milan**

**01:22 CET**

Chuck arrived in Milan at 1am after his 9 hour flight from DC. Agent Watkins had accompanied him from LA to DC, stayed with him for the 2 hour layover and then on to the flight to Milan. At no point was Chuck allowed to be alone. Watkins even followed him to the mens room at the airports as well and stood just outside the First Class lavatory every time Chuck used the facilities on board the plane.

This was the life of a spy. Here Chuck was in one of the most exciting cities in Europe and all he could see were the areas from the airport to the Central Train Station at the Piazza Duca d'Aosta. The station was beautiful as having been originally built in 1864. Chuck had never really seen anything that old. Most everything he was used to around Burbank was built after the Eisenhower administration. It was a beautiful site but that was going to be the highlight of Chuck Bartowski's visit to the fashion capital of Europe..

It was well after midnight and the nightlife in Milan was something he was never going to experience. He had the stamp in his passport but never really saw any of it.

His thoughts as they had through most of the trip led him back to Sarah. He would have loved to have shared a few days in Milan with her, especially during Fashion Week, She would have been right at home here. Hell she was more beautiful than any runway model he had ever seen and Sarah Walker and Milan Fashion Week was a match made in Designer heaven.

Chuck and Agent Watkins were scheduled to leave at 07:30 for St. Moritz aboard the Bernina Express. The twelve and a half hour train ride goes through the Bernina Pass from Tirano in northern Italy to the beautiful city of St Moritz. From there they would travel just down the valley to Zuoz. The views were indescribable. The mountains, the valleys, the glaciers, the aqua blue waters of the glacial melt were something Chuck had only dreamed about seeing. Yet here he was in one of the most magnificent places on the planet and all he felt was loneliness, unease and pain. He was a prisoner on the greatest journey of his life. He had no idea what to expect and he had no appreciation of the spectacular views that were just outside the window of this magnificent train.

If only Sarah were here. It would be the highlight of his life. He could share in the youthful joy of experiencing something so incredible with the person he most wanted to share everything with. He would ramble on about how glaciers are formed, how they travel at certain speeds down the valley carving out ravines and providing life giving water to the areas downstream. He would talk about how 10,000 years ago those glaciers covered all of Europe in the last Ice Age. How wholly mammoths roamed throughout Europe and provided the humans with food, shelter and clothing. Nothing was wasted like it is in the world we live in today.

All the while Sarah would be looking at him thoroughly enthralled by the joy of life she saw in him. How she, Sarah Walker super spy, was for the first time seeing the beauty around her and relishing in the wonder in Chuck's eyes. He would open her to things she never thought she could even imagine. How Chuck's love of science and nature gave him a view of life she had never known in her world of deceit, power and lies.

But all of this was not to be. Chuck felt none of that joy, none of that wonder and more empty than he had ever felt before. The love of his life was six thousand miles away and he was just six inches from a man that was most likely told to terminate him if he ran. He just looked at the beauty of the Morteratsch Glacier and felt nothing. All because he had downloaded the 2.0 and was now on his way to be trained not by his partners of the last 2 years but by complete strangers. He was all alone in one of the most amazing places on earth and didn't feel anything but worry and heartache.

After arriving in St Moritz Agent Watkins and trainee Carmichael picked up their rental car for the 15 km journey to Zuoz. The CIA training facility was located in an annex to the Lyceum Alpinum Zuoz boarding school. They shared some facilities but the section that Chuck was destined to spend however long it took to turn him into Mitchell's super weapon was hidden deep beneath the school's heating and maintenance facilities buildings. This would allow for the few Agents who came to either train or be trained each year to come and go and not cause any concern to the schools students and faculty. It also kept down any noise from arms training to be heard above. The Board of Directors didn't want to know where the 2.5 million dollar check came from every year. They just thought, or wanted to think, that it was a successful alumnus who wanted to remain anonymous. The Head of the School and a very few select personnel were aware of the CIA facility. A few medical staff worked for both facilities with the school providing a very acceptable cover.

Chuck was in one of the most beautiful places he had ever seen. He just hoped he would get to see the light of day sometime during his stay here. He knew however that he either passed his training, flunked out or he would be leaving here in a box. Those were his only options. But he was determined to pass his training and become a full agent and put his team back together. He knew that at the end of this mission, Sarah Walker would be waiting and he would move heaven and earth to get there.

**CIA Training Facility**

**Zuoz, Switzerland**

**21:30 CET**

"Mr. Carmichael why don't get some rest you've had a long journey and you have an orientation meeting scheduled for 08:00 tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Agent Watkins, I am rather tired and I'd like to get settled in and finally get some sleep."

"Ok. Breakfast is at 07:00 so I'll be by at 06:00 to wake you. Tomorrow will be an orientation meeting followed by a physical and then some testing. Once all the medical testing comes back you will begin your formal training. After tomorrow it will be 05:00 to begin your workout routine."

"Will you be here the whole time Agent Watkins?"

"No, once I have handed you over to the Agent in Charge I will have completed my mission."

"Ok, well thanks for everything, I guess"

"Good luck, Mr. Carmichael"

Chuck walked over to the too small cot in his room and flopped exhausted onto his back. Tomorrow he would try to assess how he could develop the plan to contact Sarah and then figure out how to survive this facility and get back to her as fast as he could.

**Castle**

**05:00 pm Pacific**

Sarah Walker looked around the now darkened facility that had been her base of operations for the last year of her 2 year stay in Burbank She thought of all that had gone on here. The mission briefings, the after mission debriefings, her daily workouts but mostly she thought about Chuck and all that had happened here for him and for them. She thought about Bryce's return the second time and how she had let her feelings for Chuck get in the way of that mission. How Chuck had broken up with her again just as she was about to tell him she was going to use those feelings to protect him better than anyone else could.

She thought about watching the surveillance of Chuck with Jill and how much that hurt her. Then she had sat right over there in front of the now dark and empty monitor wall when she and Casey found out that Jill was Fulcrum.

She thought about that misguided kiss with Cole and how much seeing her obvious attraction and reaction to him must have hurt Chuck. But she also thought about how Cole had been the honorable man and backed away when he saw what she was still fighting to deny herself, that she was very much in love with Chuck Bartowski.

She thought about Agent Forrest and the 49B and how she had come so close to being reassigned. But they had proven that their feelings for each other could be an "asset to the asset". So why when they had done everything right and proved the strength of their team was far beyond what they could accomplish as individuals were they now being broken up and this facility mothballed?

'_Chuck, I hope you are ok. Casey is on his way to Stuttgart. But we need to come back here. We need to put this team back together and rebuild Castle into an even better facility. A place where we can be together as partners again and help bring down The Ring once and for all.'_

"_Mitchell, you're gonna fall. I promise you that. And when you do Chuck, Casey and I will be standing above you watching you do down."_

Then Agent Sarah Walker walked up the stairs of Castle for what she hoped wasn't the final time, got into her Porsche and headed to her hotel room to await confirmation of her temporary assignment to the DEA.

**Mitchell Townhouse Georgetown**

**9:30 pm Eastern**

As he looked around his posh brownstone home Fred Mitchell was beaming. He had successfully grabbed control of The Intersect Project all the while Brigadier General Diane Beckman just sat back and watched it happen. She had nothing. No response, no alternative and now no Bartowski. He was 6 stories down below a massive boiler in the Swiss Alps. His only concession to her was to have one of her agents on site in Zuoz to monitor Bartowski's training for the NSA. Officially they were still partners in the project and it would have to wait till he was named permanent Director before he could eliminate that concession but as they were just going to observe things he could live with it.

But his biggest gamble had paid off handsomely. He knew that breaking up an extremely successful team like this team in Burbank was risky. His superiors were all about results in the final analysis but it was something that had to be done. He would always be fourth on their list of allegiances. Their team, their country, Beckman and then he bringing up the rear. He needed them dissolved to deprogram The Intersect and then mold his loyalty to him and him alone.

So he took the chance and it worked. Colonel John Casey was headed off to a military base somewhere in Germany before being shipped to probably Afghanistan with his unit. But what occupied his mind most, among other things, was the thought that he was now in command of Agent Sarah Walker. He was her boss and he could assign her to whatever task he wanted. And boy there were some tasks he wanted her to perform very, very badly. But unfortunately those would have to wait. She was just a fringe benefit of him being named permanent Director. For his plan to work with her he had to somehow gain at least some sense of loyalty and duty to serve him. He had failed miserably in his advances back in Panama City. He had underestimated her. A mistake he vowed to never make again. She and that red headed bitch Carina Miller had made a fool of him and he was determined to get back at both of them. This was going to be sweet revenge and it was going to take time so it could be savored. He needed her completely under his control for a long, long time.

So Fred Miller sat back in his leather reclining desk chair, reached over for his glass of Chivas and admired his newly decorated library. He wondered what Agent Walker would look like sitting on the corner of his antique writing desk while she began to unbutton her blouse.

"This calls for a cigar"

But before he could get to his humidor to grab a Cohiba, his cell phone rang.

'_Back to you in a second Agent Walker but keep doing what you are doing' _He fantasized.

"Mitchell, Secure"

"Tompkins, secure"

Assistant Administrator Larry Tompkins was Chief of Intelligence for the DEA. A career law enforcement guy who had spent the first twelve years of his career in the Bronx involved in every aspect of drug enforcement. He had been with the DEA in Washington for the past eighteen years. He had worked tirelessly and had been responsible for dismantling much of the drug trafficking hierarchy in Southeast Asia. The war in Afghanistan had moved much of the heroin and opium trafficking back to Thailand and Laos and under Tompkins watch their operations were now pretty much dismantled. He knew full well they would sprout back up elsewhere and that in part was the reason for the call.

"Larry, to what do I one this pleasure?"

"Sorry to be calling so late Acting Director"

"Please, Larry we have known each other for over 10 years, I keep telling you call me Fred"

"Fine."

"What can I do for you, Larry?"

"Act.. umm Fred, I have a request I'd like to make on behalf of our Agency. We have received word that a certain Agent under your command has just completed a long term assignment and would be heading back to Washington."

"Continue."

"Fred, you are aware of our Agent Carina Miller are you not?"

"Yes we have met a few times"

"Good well it seems that your Agent, Sarah Walker and she were members of an elite team of female agents a few years ago."

"Yes, the success of the Cat Squad was legendary until the team had a falling out internally"

"Well we are aware of what happened but those issues were never between Agents Walker and Miller. We at the DEA would like to formally request that you temporarily assign Agent Walker to work with us and Agent Miller to head up our task force in Marseille"

"Much of the drug trafficking that came through Afganistan and Thailand has now moved to Iran and Libya. This traffic then travels through Marseille and off to other western nations. We feel that reuniting Agents Walker and Miller will help us a great deal in infiltrating their operation there. Having two female agents go undercover allows for backup as you are well aware of the difficulties females can have on these types of missions."

Mitchell leaned back in his chair once again and pondered the request. Sure he had just gotten control of Walker back but partnering her back up with the redheaded Miller might make his other goals easier. After loaning Walker to the DEA for while they would have to return the favor with Miller when he asked for her "services" later on.

"So you would like me to re-assign Agent Walker to Marseille for how long?"

"Probably for no more than 6 months. Besides there is a certain matter of a particular diamond that Agent Miller was supposed to hand over to us a year and a half ago when she had worked with Agent Walker last that somehow ended up in a Fedex box on Director Graham's desk. We had plans for that diamond and we think this is only fair under the circumstances."

"Well that was done under the prior Director so I feel no obligation there, but I have a counter proposal."

"I'm listening"

"I will grant you your request but at the end of her assignment I'd like the favor returned. We could use Agent Miller along with Agent Walker together again on a few missions that we are preparing for that I expect will be ready for their "special talents" at that time"

"Very well, I guess we can make this arrangement mutually beneficial, Fred"

"Thanks Larry, I couldn't agree more"

"I'll send the paperwork over tomorrow. Have her on the first flight to DC in the morning. We will brief her when she arrives and get her headed to Marseille."

"Nice doing business with you as always Larry, tell the Mrs. I said hello. I hope to see you both at that fundraiser dinner next month."

"Thank you, Fred. I expect we will be there but I always just wait for Marsha to tell me where and when we make an appearance. Always a pleasure talking to you."

Fred Mitchell hung up the phone and got lost in his thoughts once again.

"_I may have to wait 6 months but I'm damn sure it's going to be worth it. Now where was I? Oh yes."_

'_Well hello Carina, glad you could join us why don't you sit here on the desk next to Sarah and give her a hand. She seems to be having some trouble with those pesky buttons.'_

Administrator Tompkins set his phone down and shook his head. "How the hell did that man become Acting Director of the CIA? God help us!" He looked back at his phone and then sent off a brief text.

_Done. I guess this makes us even, Diane._

**Zuoz, Switzerland**

**08:00 CET**

Agent Watkins escorted Chuck to a small conference room that was across the hall from the dining and kitchen area he had had breakfast in. He said his goodbyes and left. Chuck had not slept well at all and had been in desperate need of coffee. After he had had a few hours sleep that was more collapsing from exhaustion than actual sleep he had woken up to his mind racing with anxiety about what was going to happen today. He had no idea what to expect as he had been given no instruction and no information about what to expect. Actually he had had virtually no communication with anyone except for the few necessary sentences from Agent Watkins telling him what he needed to know for their journey. But to be honest Chuck was in no mood for conversation anyway especially with his escort, bodyguard, prison guard, assassin or whatever Agent Watkins role was at the moment. But here he found himself brought to a drab, lifeless, gray conference room and told to sit and wait till he was told differently. Chuck looked around the room using some of the spy skills he had picked up watching Sarah and Casey for the past 2 years.

Chuck scanned the room for possible exits, lighting, HVAC ducts as well as any technology that would possibly allow him to communicate to the outside world. But he saw nothing. No Ethernet, no cable TV, even no old school landline phone jacks. All he saw were four video cameras spread throughout the room with a fifth on the ceiling looking down on the conference table he was seated at.

What he did see next to the only other door in the conference room was an obvious one-way mirror. He had seen enough of them in Castle to know what they were. The ceiling was mad of concrete with some small HVAC ducts, too small for his 6'3" frame to utilize. There were no ceiling tiles, just the concrete of the floor above he suspected. So there was no escape route there.

At this point he saw nothing he could use but filed it all into a special section of his brain that he hoped would eventually contain a way to communicate with Sarah.

**Conference Room**

**08:10 CET**

Chuck was beginning to wonder if they forgot about him. It was not like the CIA or NSA to ever be late. You could set your watch by when General Beckman appeared on the screens in Castle's conference area. But here he was, exhausted, stressed and alone. Agent Watkins had led him to the room but had left shortly thereafter. Outside of the cook he saw in the back of the kitchen area, he had been the only other person he had seen at the facility since he arrived late last night. If he was their "prize" student, why were they keeping him waiting? Were they testing him? Were they behind the glass looking to see if he reacted in any way? Had they noticed his ever so spy like reconnaissance he had made in this non-descript box underground?

All Chuck could do was wait. He just hoped it wouldn't be much longer.

**Conference Room**

**08:43 CET**

Chuck was just completing his eleventh lap of the conference table when suddenly he heard a noise outside the door that was opposite the one he had entered and next to the one-way mirror. He went back to his seat and turned around to see a tall statuesque brunette woman in her early to mid thirties. Her air was cut just above her shoulders swept back from the front and pulled back to the crown of her head with small gold clips speckled with small green stones. She was dressed in a gray business suit, white blouse with her skirt hemmed just an inch higher than was probably law office proper. She had green eyes that you could see clearly through her gold wire-rimmed glasses. In her arm was a small manila folder with 2 loose leaf binders sitting on top. She nodded and extended her hand signaling Chuck to sit opposite her. She was professional, attractive and given the right clothes and makeup one could say beautiful. But as Chuck had found out most all of the females in the CIA fit that bill. With the love of his life the top of the heap.

"Mr. Carmichael, first let me apologize for keeping you waiting. I was unavoidably detained with some last minute details regarding your training."

"My name is Agent Andrea Saunders. I will be overseeing your training here at this facility." With the formal greeting she reached out her hand and Chuck gently accepted with a short courteous shake.

"The first item we need to do today is a complete physical. We need to know the kind of shape you are in, any mobility issues, health concerns so that we can tailor your training to meet your particular body type and degree of fitness. We want to make sure we don't over stress you or cause injury these first few days here. However your training will ramp up very quickly and you will be expected to be in top aerobic and physical conditioning when you leave this facility."

"Agent Saunders, may I ask a few questions?"

"Mr. Carmichael there will be time for that after you have had your physical"

"Well its about the physical, ..will I be expected to give blood?"

"Of course, we will be doing a complete blood workup on you."

"Ahh ok" Chuck hesitated.

"Is there a problem Mr. Carmichael?"

"Well let's just say needles and I have a mutual understanding. I stay away from them and they stay away from me. This arrangement has been mutually beneficial for both of us over the years."

"Well Mr Carmichael if you are going to be an agent we will have to cure you of that 'arrangement'. It is a weakness that could be used against you."

"I see. Well it was fun while it lasted." Chuck said with a small nervous chuckle.

"Also if I may Agent Saunders, please call me Chuck."

"I'm sorry Mr. Carmichael, but that kind of familiarity is not looked at kindly here. You are my trainee and I am your superior. Our "arrangement" goes no further." She added stone faced.

"Understood." Chuck responded with a bit of resignation.

Agent Saunders slid one of the two binders over to Chuck."In this binder is your schedule for the next 2 weeks. I need you to learn it, follow it and do not under any circumstances share it with anyone else you come in contact with. You are to speak when spoken to by your instructors but beyond that all conversations are forbidden. If you have questions, comments or concerns you may address them to me but no one else. Do you understand?"

"Well I guess the torture training has already begun." Chuck muttered a little too loud.

"Excuse me Mr. Carmichael did you say anything?"

"No just dying to get started. Oh that's probably not a good choice of words now is it." Chuck looked up at the brunette hoping for some form of human response but Agent Saunders expression was as flat and gray as the walls of the conference room. _I guess humor will not be part of the curriculum. _He thought.

"Please come this way and I will escort you to the medical area and we can begin your physical."

"Ok, if we must" again nothing from the iron maiden.

**Medical lab**

**11:47 CET**

Chuck Bartowski hadn't been poked, prodded, man handled or been in such general distress from a Doctor's visit since the time he came home from the BuyMore early one day when Ellie was doing her internship at Westside Medical and needed to practice her examination skills for an evaluation the next day. His aversion to those sharp pointy pieces of misery had not reared its ugly head yet as it seemed like the blood work would probably be the last of his humiliations.

The Doctor doing the examination seemed like he could have been trained at the John Casey School of Bedside Manners. There were more than a couple of instances where he thought he heard either a grunt, a huff or even the word "moron" or the German equivalent.

He was cold, deliberate, not gentle but typically German efficient as he even got in a half hour cardiac stress test before noon.

As Chuck had been surveying the clinic during the exam he caught site of a few things that may be helpful to him. There was computer mounted on a mobile console that seemed to have connection to a server but no Ethernet cable. So Chuck assumed that meant there was wifi in the facility. That was a plus.

There were many items that Sarah or Casey would have been very comfortable with as weapons though Chuck had his doubts about his level of expertise with such implements of destruction. But he filed all of this away in his little facility folder in his brain for later use.

One thing that Chuck did notice that seemed a bit out of place from what he had observed was there seemed to be another one-way mirror in the examination room as well. So even physicals and medical treatments would be done under the gaze of whoever it was "behind the curtain".

The Doctor finished and without a word simply left by the door he had come in earlier. He left no instructions nor did he say what or who was coming in next.

After a few minutes there was a small knock on the door that startled him slightly as it was the first real acknowledgement of common courtesy since the morning had begun. The door opened and a petite older blonde woman in her early fifties stepped into the room. She was a very elegant and polished woman and Chuck could tell that in her younger days there would have been many a guy's head snapped in her direction. She was still extremely attractive but in her twenties she must have been stunning.

She was wearing a lab coat, stethoscope, and wheeling a cart with test tubes and red rubber stoppers that Chuck knew all too well were going to be used with the weapons of misery he feared most.

"Excuse me sir, I'm here to draw some blood for the lab." She said in perfect English but with a noticeable German accent.

"Yea I've been hoping you forgot about me." Chuck responded trying to hide his nerves but not really succeeding.

"Sorry."

"Wow actual human kindness. I was beginning to think they plugged in all of you guys at night in some back room down the hall." Chuck said with just a slight hint of sarcasm.

The woman chuckled ever so slightly but Chuck caught it.

"I'm Chuck by the way. I know I'm not supposed to talk to you unless you ask me a question but as we are about to become blood brothers so to speak I figured I should introduce myself." Talking to beautiful women wasn't the only place that his babbling reared its head.

"I'm Ursula. I guess if I'm going to be poking holes in you the least I could do was give you the name of the person that is probably going to make you faint"

"That obvious?"

"Yes. I've been doing this for almost 30 years and I can tell someone who doesn't like needles virtually immediately."

"But I'll let you in on a little secret." Ursula leaned in a little closer. "Most people don't like them so you are in good company."

Chuck smiled a small honest smile for the first time since Sarah stepped through the Morgan door and out of his life. _… 'temporarily'_ he reminded himself.

_Well at least someone here is human_. He thought.

"Ok Chuck I'm going to need you to look at that eye chart on the wall…"

"Hi yo!" Chuck realized that the eye chart was just a distraction a little too late.

"Ahh gotcha. I just need to fill a few more of these viles and we'll be done."

"Hey why don't you take a couple of quarts, I might need them later."

Ursula frowned just a bit. She had given far too many Agents blood transfusions over the years here.

"Sorry, sensitive subject for the medical staff at a facility like this I'm sure."

Ursula quickly put her professional face back on and cleaned up the area where she removed the needle in his right inner elbow, then covered it with some gauze and tape.

"Fold your arm up for a few minutes and then after lunch you can remove the gauze."

"Ok Chuck, I'm done here. You can finish getting dressed again and go across the hall for lunch."

"Thank you Ursula. I feel like we've really bonded here today with my blood and all."

Ursula smiled ever so slightly back at Chuck. "Good Luck Chuck. Terrible movie by the way"

Chuck let out a laugh and replied,"Agreed. It's a cross I bear sadly."

The woman had finished labeling all the vials and turned to head out the door.

"Ursula?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For treating me like a human being"

"You're welcome"

She turned and was gone.

**Carmichael Room**

**21:15 CET**

Chuck finally got the chance to look around his bunkroom for the first time since he woke up at 06:00 this morning. The room was a plain non-descript room with a single cot like bed, small closet, sink, mirror and small dresser. He had been hoping to find some communications connectivity here but there was nothing. Just a single power outlet near the sink and a single ceiling lighting fixture. He did notice a surveillance camera hidden in the smoke detector on the ceiling. But nothing here would fit his needs. The only possibility was the fact that there was wifi in the complex. He had learned that from the medical examination room earlier. There were computers there for medical purposes but he would need to find a way to get in there undetected and considering the number of cameras he had seen everywhere that would be difficult.

Chuck was exhausted. After his orientation and physical he had been given lunch in the small cafeteria and then was sent to the gymnasium where Agent Saunders had made him do a 5 mile run on the track. He completed it in about 45 minutes which he though wasn't too bad but Saunders was displeased.

"How the hell are you even being considered for training if you can't do low eight minute miles? What would happen if you had to run 20 miles to escape a terrorist coming after you with valuable intel?" She had yelled at him following his run while he had collapsed just after the finish line.

"This is the last time you will do this run this slow. Do you hear me? Or do I have to run with you tomorrow to show you what a real agent can do?"

After the 5 mile run he showered and went to his first weapons class. Here he was shown various throwing knives, 'Sarah would love these' he thought. He was shown various handguns as well as sniper rifles, some with laser targeting modifications. Things he was rather uncomfortable handling and Agent Saunders clearly saw his weakness.

"Mr. Carmichael do you have a problem with firearms?"

"Well yes. I have never been allowed to handle any prior to this unless it was by accident and usually it didn't end well."

"Well that changes as of today. You will have to become proficient at all of theses weapons and techniques. You must complete your marksmanship test before you can ever be considered an Agent."

To say the rest of the classes went any better would be a lie. All in all it was a disastrous first day. Agent Saunders was his only trainer for the day and he thought that a bit odd but maybe that was because he was a "special" trainee.

But when he thought about that fact something dawned on him. Ever since he and Sarah had said their goodbyes he had not flashed even once. Nothing on the journey but what concerned him most was the fact that he had not flashed on Agent Saunders, the cook that prepared his meals, the Doctor who examined him or Ursula the nurse who had taken his blood work and the only person who actually spoke with him politely or at all.

Was the Intersect malfunctioning? He should have at least flashed on Agent Saunders CIA file as it seemed highly likely that everyone here was in the 2.0 download. What worried him even more was that when he was to begin hand to hand combat training tomorrow at 10:00. Was it going to function then or would he be a sitting duck getting pummeled by the Amazon Agent from hell that was training him or some other goon she sent in to pulverize him? Could he count on it to assist him with the skills he needed like it did in the Intersect Room or would it fail him and his whole reason for being here be for naught?

The 2.0 was a different animal and it was still so new to him he had no idea how or when it would function. if at all. He had learned over the prior two years a good understanding of what triggered the earlier version. But so far other than the threat in the Intersect Room when Sarah and Casey were captured by The Ring and the flash on Mitchell's file when he was with them both again in Castle, there was nothing. And with no flashes he had very little data to figure out what caused it to react or in this case maybe shut down.

Hopefully he just needed a good night sleep. He was exhausted and so his body collapsed on the too short bed and he hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.

As Chuck faded off into sleep his last thoughts were of Sarah. How much he loved her and the fact that she loved him. Those thoughts gave him the calmness to quiet his nerves enough and succumb to sleep soon after his head hit the pillow.

Tomorrow was going to be another tough day.

**Andrea Saunders Office**

**23:30 CET**

"_Mitchell secure"_

"Saunders secure"

"_Andrea, I take it our prize student has arrived?"_

"Yes Acting Director. He arrived late last night. He has completed his physical and has begun his first set of workouts"

"and?"

"Sir, he is in fairly decent shape. But his stamina is lacking. I don't think he has spent much time in the gym or on the track. But he has some potential. Though I must admit he is definitely a step down from Agent Larkin." _in more ways than one_. She thought with a bit of a lustful smirk.

"Well unfortunately he is the candidate we have and he must be ready for full and active duty within six months time. But remember Agent Saunders I don't mean just physically, he must be broken and then rebuilt. He must also be broken of all of his old attachments and loyalties. He is not under any circumstances to have any communication with the outside world. I want him completely isolated, alone and feeling like his team has betrayed him and moved on. Especially Agent Walker. I believe she is the key to Mr. Carmichael unlocking the killing machine inside. She has been protecting him and holding him back from his destiny, from the Intersect's destiny. Plus once we have gotten him to turn on her, she will become the Agent I and the CIA need her to be once again."

"Understood, you can count on me, sir"

"I'm planning on it Andrea. But just so you know I will not look kindly on any failures here. I have an office down the hall planned for you once I am named permanent Director. Then maybe we can finally have that dinner you owe me after Mexico City."

"Yes sir. I'm looking forward to it"_ 'In your dreams pervert. That one time was one too many.'_

"Keep me posted. Also when Beckman's Agent arrives tomorrow, keep him up to date with as little info as possible. I don't want that bitch having any reason to try and undermine the plan. I need her back on her heels for as long as possible."

"Consider it done sir."

After she was certain the line was clear she opened a secret compartment behind the top drawer of her desk and pulled out another more oddly shaped phone. She pressed the single button on its face.

When the line connected she calmly said "Secondary target's here. Primary target was terminated….. Yes sir, understood." and the line went dead.

**A/N2 Got some business things this week. Chapter 6 is started and plotted out in my head so I hope to still have it out by the weekend. I'm trying to do 3 chapters every 2 weeks but we will see if I can maintain it.**

**A/N3 BTW if you ever get the incredible luck to take the train from Tirano to St Moritz, do it. It is the most amazing train ride I have ever experienced or ever will for that matter. Also back in her early twenties, Ursula really was stunning and I bet she still is! ;)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6 The Training

**A/N Once again a big thank you to the readers, reviewers and those that sent PM's. Your comments have really helped me focus this story once again. I am still so amazed anyone would actually read my crappy writing. Thanks again to Esardi for taking a look at this and pointing out all the times I screwed up. Hopefully I fixed them all but I doubt it. Mistakes are mine corrections are his.**

**Still don't own Chuck because if I did Sarah's wedding dress would have looked at least somewhat similar to the one that was "perfect".  
><strong>

**Chapter 6**

**The Training**

**Saint Charles Hotel**

**Marseille**

**5 days later**

Sarah had arrived in Marseille and checked into her hotel room. The Saint Charles Hotel was located very near the Saint Charles train station and had been a convenient spot to stay should she need to get out of town quickly. The first part of Beckman's plan had worked perfectly. Sarah had been sent on loan to work with Carina and the DEA and away from the control of the sleazeball Mitchell.

Shortly after she arrived she texted Carina who had agreed to meet her at her hotel room at 19:30 that evening. She had 4 hours till Carina arrived and she decided to take a shower and get some much needed rest. She had not sleep well at all for the last 4 nights ever since Chuck had left for Zuoz and his training.

To say she was worried about him would be an understatement. She had confidence in his intelligence, his character and his dedication to the mission was never in question. But this was going to be something completely different from anything Chuck had ever experienced since Bryce had taken away Chuck's freedom to make his own choices for a second time by sending him the Intersect. He would be mentally brutalized, driven to exhaustion, psychologically isolated all with the intent of breaking his spirit and rebuilding it in their image. But what worried her more is that he would be alone. He had always had her or Casey by his side to help him deal with what the spy world hurled at him. Plus Chuck needed people. He simply was not a person who could cut all ties with all others and have no human contact. It simply wasn't in his nature to be cold and isolated.

But his trainers were masters at isolating their students. It was a huge part of how they turned you into an Agent. Their job was to change you into their image of the perfect agent. Someone who was detached, emotionally and completely dedicated to completing the mission without questioning any of the motives or tactics.

But that simply wasn't Chuck, not her Chuck anyway. He would have to find a way within himself to get through this and remain the same person she loved so deeply. His differences from any of the people she had known prior to meeting him were in great part why she loved him. She didn't want him to change into Bryce, Forrest, Casey or her for that matter, well at least the her who walked into the BuyMore that day 2 years ago. That was a major reason why she never wanted him to download the 2.0. She could not live with herself if she had been in part the reason why the lovable, brilliant, trusting nerd ceased to exist and what was left was a cold, emotionless shell.

So she tried to calm herself by repeating that Chuck would find a way to get a message out to her and somehow communicate. She needed to know he was safe. She also needed to reassure him somehow that she loved him and would never turn her back on him. She was fully aware that they were going to try to turn him against her. Get him to believe that she betrayed him and has abandoned him and moved on. That was clear from what General Beckman had told her about Mitchell's plans as she saw them.

She knew that Chuck always had some confidence issues especially when it came to her. She had not really helped him there either if she was being completely truthful. But she had finally opened up her heart to him before he left and she hoped he knew what she said and felt was real. She was glad she had done it as she shuddered to think what Chuck would have gone through if she had not talked to him before he left. If he went there not knowing her true feelings.

But Chuck was smart, probably the smartest person she had ever known and he would find a way, he always did. She just had to be patient and focus on being there for him when he needed her. One thing that had built up over the two years since she asked him to trust her was that she trusted Chuck. He had never let her down and she had always been proven right giving him that trust. Among others the mission with the satellite codes showed that. Even when Casey didn't fully, she trusted Chuck and he came through. The one thing in her life that made sense and was inescapable was that she always trusted and believed in him.

After finishing her shower, Sarah laid down on the bed for her nap and she thought to herself, _'I love you Chuck. Nothing is gonna change that. I'm only a few hundred miles away. Ask me and I will be there when you need me, I promise.'_

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Dojo**

**16:30 CET**

"How the hell did you get selected for the program, Carmichael? I thought you were some whiz-bang super agent and you have got to be the most pathetic excuse for a spy I have ever seen!" Agent Saunders was furious.

Chuck was on his knees gasping for air trying to recuperate from the onslaught of kicks to his ribcage. He had not been able to block anything. He could not breathe as he had had the wind knocked out of him for what seemed like the tenth time in the past 5 days. Every part of his body was screaming in pain. If it wasn't for the classroom instruction that he received in the evening he didn't know how he was going to survive each day.

Mission Planning and Infiltrating and Compromising Communications and Data Systems were the absolute highlights of his day. At least in those classes he wasn't gasping for air or feeling like a complete joke of a man. Those he was good at and besides at least in those classes he didn't have to work with Agent Saunders.

He also hoped that at some point he would have access to real data systems to hack into as part of the class and maybe he could use them to contact Sarah. But the network in the classroom was a closed network with no outside access. He had already tried a few tests when the instructor turned their head for a split second.

But self-defense and marshal arts were Saunders specialty and she took on a direct personal role in that training. He had a feeling she would also be involved in the Torture Resistance classes scheduled for next week. It seemed like the only thing she was missing was a riding crop and she could have easily made a healthy living in the red Light district in some eastern European country.

But now she just continued screaming at him.

"No wonder your "team" gave up on you." She said with an even snarkier and dismissive tone. "They don't want to be associated with a failure like this poor excuse for a man in front of me."

"Agent Casey is off doing what real patriots do, killing the enemy! He is probably thrilled to be back with real men, real soldiers after babysitting a geek for two freaking years."

"And your little blonde girlfriend is already off snuggling up to her next mark in a hotel room with her tongue down his throat and that's if she isn't already riding him like the real Agent she is. She's been reassigned to be the live in "girlfriend" to a Russian arms dealer with "particular" tastes. You should have seen her face light up when she got the assignment. _'Finally some action and I get to do what I'm the best at again and not play house with a dork"_

"She's already forgotten you Carmichael and you better get used to it because neither one of them is going to lift a finger to help you. You are all alone. I am your only salvation."

Chuck knew she was baiting him. Sarah had warned him they would try and do everything they could to break him and destroy his ties to his team. They would use intimidation, isolation, and torture. Every and any means necessary to break a trainee's spirit so they can then start to rebuild it in their image.

But Chuck didn't falter. He never showed any emotion. Emotions were the weakness they were looking for, the one they would capitalize on. He knew that well. All he could do was take what ever they gave out and get right back up again. He wasn't about to give Saunders the satisfaction of knowing she was getting a response.

Still Chuck was concerned. On the outside he showed nothing but inside he was a bundle of nerves. He had been giving an Academy Award worthy performance of hiding his true inner conflicts. But he wondered how long he could hold out.

Also he had not flashed on any of the Kung Fu techniques he had used in the Intersect Room. No matter what he did nothing happened. No skill sets, no intelligence, no files, no flashes on any of his Instructors. It was like it had been removed all over again.

Without the Intersect he had no defense. He was simply a green belt in a sea of 10th degree black belts. He wished he had taken up Awesome's workout regime that he had developed for Chuck. At least he would have some stamina to fall back on.

He also wondered why Beckman insisted that Sarah and Casey not train him in self-defense before he got the 2.0. At least he would have some basic techniques to use now that the Intersect was failing.

"Get up you piece of shit and show me something. I need to see these so called "flashes" of yours and you haven't given me squat. The taxpayers invested a lot of money in this project and right now they haven't got anything to show for it but a loser moron who can't do anything but get the crap beat out of him by a woman."

With that Chuck got back into defensive position. Saunders threw a left jab that Chuck actually managed to avoid only to have her sweep his legs out from under him and plant him flat on his back once again.

"Back to the gym loser. You got 5 miles to run before dinner. Before I let you out onto the cross country trails you better get those times below 8 minutes a mile. 8:37 this morning doesn't cut it. So if you want to see some sunshine and breathe some fresh mountain air ever again you better start showing me something."

**St Charles Hotel**

**Marseille**

**17:30 CET**

"Hey blondie, nice room you got here." Carina looked around the suite that Sarah had booked near the top floor of the St Charles. You could see across the square to the train station and then off to the right was the old harbor of Marseille and the beautiful waters of the Mediterranean.

"Yea, I guess so. I was so exhausted from the trip. I really haven't looked around much. I guess it's nice." Sarah said without much conviction.

"What do you mean 'you guess'. I'd be admiring the view while glancing over the shoulders of some Greek shipping magnet with his hands on my ass in less time than you've been here."

"Carina, I would have thought you would have run through all of the Greek ones and be on to the Italians by now."

"Well it is the busy season here and this year's crop is good one" Carina gave Sarah her wickedest wink.

"Speaking of which, why are you here Sarah? Has your mission in snoresville finally come to a much deserved end?"

"Yes sort of" Sarah said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Wait what do you mean sort of? And I thought you'd be glad to get out of there finally?"

"Did something happen to Chuckles?"

"No"

"Then what? Something tells me there is a lot more to this story. You seem to be even sadder than when I saw you after Bryce died"

"Yea about that."

"What about it?"

Sarah walked over and grabbed Carina's hand and brought her over to sit on the king size bed.

"Sarah what's going on?"

"Look Carina, first of all none of this leaves this room. Got me?"

Carina nodded and inched a little closer to Sarah on the bed.

"Bryce wasn't dead."

"Huh?" Carina's jaw dropped with a thud. More confusion.

"Look Bryce didn't die when he was shot the first time. Fulcrum had him and brought him back to life."

"So if he's alive now why are you here with me and not with your hot boy toy?"

Sarah looked up at Carina with a little more anger in her eyes than Carina expected.

"First of all, Bryce isn't/wasn't my boy toy. He and I were over a very long time ago. Yes I cared for him but it was nothing much beyond the convenience of us being partners."

"Yea the best kind of partner, handsome, hot as hell and good in the sack."

Sarah tilted her head at her best friend and gave her a look. "What did I say? I'm not wrong."

"Maybe for you but.." Sarah's voice trailed off.

"Wait so what happened to him then?"

"He went undercover going after Fulcrum. He got shot again a week ago. He's really dead this time"

"Wait, Bryce is really dead this time? How do you know that?"

"I was there. I saw his body being carried away."

"I'm so sorry Sarah. That must have been tough to go through again."

"Well it was sad certainly though a bit different the second time. But that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here? Something is definitely going on so why don't you tell me what it is?"

Sarah looked down at her fingers as she fidgeted with her nails.

Carina saw the sadness creep into Sarah's eyes as she had looked away. She may never have felt it herself but she knew what it was when she saw it.

"Oh my god, Sarah. You broke the cardinal rule of spying didn't you?"

"Carina"

"You fell in love with the geek."

"Nerd, he prefers nerd"

"Then it's true." Carina didn't say it as a question but Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Wait if you are in love with Chuckles why aren't you with him then in boring suburban bliss?"

"I was reassigned"

"Ahh so Beckman found out did she? Well it was pretty clear to me when I saw you last that you were falling for him even if you didn't know it yourself just yet. I'm amazed they didn't pick up on it sooner. You two must have been really discrete. I can't believe Casey didn't pick up the fun and games on the surveillance. So is he good in bed?"

"Carina!"

"Hey he turned me down twice. The least you could do is tell me what I'm missing."

Sarah leaned her head back and sighed.

"Wait, you have never had sex with him? Are you kidding me? What the hell is wrong with you Sarah?"

"Hey it's complicated ok. You know what my job is like."

"Yea but if you wanted it and you love him just find a supply closet somewhere and do some "inventory". I mean really you are one screwed up agent."

"Tell me about it"

"Ok, so if you love him does he not love you? Because I can't believe that's true. I don't think I've ever seen anyone more in love than Chuck was with you, well except maybe you with him but….."

"No he loves me. He told me the other night." Sarah smiled for the first time since Carina showed up but it fell just as quickly.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes" Sarah said barely above a whisper.

"Then why are you here again?"

"I told you already, I was reassigned."

"Beckman"

"No, Beckman didn't do it and she doesn't know about Chuck and me."

"Now I'm really confused. Bryce is dead, you and the cutie pie nerd are in love, Beckman doesn't know but you are still here with me?"

"Yea that's about the gist of it."

"Well if you are here, where's Chuck?"

"Switzerland"

"What's he doing there?"

"Training"

"Training for what?"

"To be an Agent."

"To be an Agent? I thought he was an analyst"

"He was but he's at the CIA facility in Zuoz training to become a field Agent."

"Chuckles a field Agent? You're kidding me right?"

"No but I wish I was." Sarah looked down at her thumbs rubbing her fingers nervously. "Look there are some things I can't tell you but I can tell you why I'm here."

"And?"

"Carina, I need your help. I need to figure out a way to protect Chuck. To help him get through this."

"Chuck and I want to be out in the open as a couple. We know it will still be frowned upon but if Chuck is an Agent then we can be together, no secrets, no lies, just us."

"What do you need me to do?"

"That's just it. I don't know yet. I'm waiting for Chuck to contact me somehow. Beckman got me transferred to the DEA so I could be closer to him just in case."

"Contact you? Won't they have him isolated?"

"Yea but Chuck's smart he will find a way. I know it. I just don't know how long it will take." Tears started forming in Sarah's sapphire eyes.

"Damn girl, you got it bad."

"Tell me about it." Sarah chuckled a bit as she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands.

"Hey, it's not the life for me but I always knew even back in our days with the Cats there was something missing for you. I take it you've found it."

Sarah nodded. "Carina I've never felt this way before. I didn't think I was even capable of feeling like this. But Chuck just has this way of looking past everything and found himself a place in my heart from the first moment I met him. You were right back then. Maybe I didn't know it but I was already in love with him. I have been since the first moment I saw him when he turned away from talking to me to help a little ballerina and her dad. No guy I have ever known would have turned away from talking to the hot blonde who was flirting with him as obviously as I was to help a little girl and her father. But Chuck did. He didn't even think twice about it. He did it because that was just him. She was hurting and needed his help. He is the kindest most amazing man I have ever known. And he loves me. ME, a cold heartless Agent with a past I am not proud of and you only know a small portion of that. But he sees beyond that to the woman or in some ways the little girl inside. I am so undeserving of his love but by some miracle I have it."

Sarah's eyes filled again but this time with both tears of joy but also a hint of sadness took them over just a bit. "But I almost lost him a few days ago because I was scared and things were moving too fast but I won't let that happen ever again." She said with determination.

"Well, I may not get it but in this business we get very little opportunity to be happy and even fewer friends. So whatever you need me to do I'm there."

"Thank you Carina."

Sarah leaned in and gave her best female friend a warm and heartfelt hug. She pulled back and said. "Well there is one other thing I need your help with."

"Ok"

"Remember that slimy weasel Fred Mitchell that was all over us in Panama?"

"Yes, I bet he still he's still feeling the crunching I put on his berries."

"Well he is the one that broke up the team. He's trying to turn Chuck into a killing machine that he can control to help him get the permanent assignment as CIA Director. Then he plans to destabilize things and use Chuck to clean it up. That will get him the political clout to make a run for the White House."

"Wow, just thinking about him makes my skin crawl,"

"Me too. I needed a bath after just seeing him on the monitor when he reassigned me and sent Chuck off to Switzerland."

"How the hell did a scumbag like him get to be named Acting Director in the first place?"

"Political clout I imagine. Did you know his uncle was one of the Watergate Conspirators?"

"He's the former AG and CREP Campaign Director's nephew?"

Sarah nodded.

"Wow, I guess there are still some folks from that era running around Washington then."

"Hey they got the fall guys but the private sector money and power people behind all of that are still around I guess."

"Well if you are planning on taking him down count me in."

"Dziękuję, Carina"

"Du är välkommen, Sarah"

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Saunder's office**

**3 weeks later**

**20:15 CET**

"Agent Saunders may I have a word with you?"

"Agent Landers, you have 5 minutes."

Jack Landers, 57, was a 10 year veteran of the NSA. After a long career in the Army as an Intelligence officer he had decided to go back to school to learn Psychology and become a counselor for former military personnel that joined the civilian Intelligence community. He had seen far too many of the recruits turn into something completely different after their experiences in the Gulf, Afghanistan and Bosnia. He felt that he could help them deal with those issues and become effective Field Agents because of their training and ability to follow orders.

General Beckman had learned to have complete trust in him after what she saw him do with soldiers back from Irag and Afganistan who had gone on to become some of her best Agents in the NSA. She had assigned him to be her liaison in Zuoz during Chuck's training.

"Agent Saunders, I beg to differ. As General Beckman's representative of the NSA while Mr. Carmichael is being trained, I am to have complete and total access to any and all information about his training. You have been trying to stonewall me at every opportunity and limit my access to Mr Bartowski and the reports from his sessions"

"As the Agent in charge of his training that means I also have complete and total access to you. So this stonewalling ends. Understood?"

Saunders with an attempt to disregard Agent Landers comments just stood there looking down at some paper work she was holding in her right arm.

"Understood?" Agent Landers repeated. This time a little more forcefully.

"As I said you have five minutes and then I have to head back to where the asset is in class for his instructors daily reports."

_I may not like that scumbag Mitchell but I'm damn sure I'm not going to let some old man crony of Beckman's screw this thing up. _Saunders thought to herself.

"Well if they need to wait, they can wait." Landers refused to give her an inch.

"From what I can see, Mr. Carmichael is not performing to anywhere near the level that we had hoped. He has not flashed once since he has been here. He is getting beaten to a pulp in the almost every physical sparring session. He can't seem to pull any of the self-defense techniques that are in the Intersect and were shown back when he downloaded the 2.0. Frankly I'm beginning to get a bit concerned for his safety and if we don't begin to see some results it can only lead one to question your methods Agent Saunders." A hint of disdain was kept just below the surface.

"When I saw him earlier after his run on the track I could see the abuse his body has been taking. His bruises have bruises. It seems to me that all you are doing is turning him into your own personal punching bag."

Saunders turned to finally face the Landers with fire in her eyes. He had hit a nerve. "Agent Landers, I am the lead Agent responsible for Mr. Carmichael's training and until that changes I will not tolerate my methods being questioned. Mr. Carmichael is going to be facing much worse treatment than what he has sustained the past 4 weeks here if he is to reach his full potential in the field."

"I realize that, but the question is why isn't he flashing? Something is holding him back. Maybe he needs to be benched for a bit. He is excelling in his classroom work. He is probably the best I have ever seen at Mission planning at this point in his training. But when it comes to self-defense and Martial Arts training he is a complete beginner and so far lacks the killer instinct necessary if he is to become a solo agent." He responded again not backing down.

"We just need to find the right triggers and the Intersect will spring into action. It's like its being suppressed almost like something heavy is on top of it holding it down. My job is to find out what that is and remove it once and for all. And believe me I'll find it. It's only a matter of time." She spoke with her eyes as focused as lasers on Landers. Her arrogance and bitterness towards the NSA Agent was all too apparent.

"See that you do and it better be soon. But if nothing has changed by Friday when he is to have a Psych eval with me I'm going to have to notify the General of your failure so far."

With that Agent Saunders again looked at the agent intently but this time with a coldness and fury that even surprised Landers.

Landers glared right back at the brunette Agent, turned and left heading back to his office for his daily report to General Beckman.

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Clinic**

**22:10 CET**

Chuck was lying on his back on the gurney looking up at the ceiling hoping to somehow forget the abuse his body was taking. He ached everywhere. He was making some progress in his running and would finally be approaching the sub 8 minute miles Saunders had focused him on. But the Martial Arts were slow going, very slow going. He had no idea how people right out of college could deal with the physical demands that the agency was placing on him. Hey the military guys in the NSA had at least gone through boot camp but the spy types recruited from colleges like Stanford spent their upper teens and early twenties drinking and partying till who knows when.

But he had at least in his mind shown some progress. He just needed to show a little more and maybe some of the abuse would stop.

The torture sessions had been horrible. At one point they had deprived him of sleep for 72 hours straight. Left him confined, strapped to a chair with his eyes propped open at one point. He wouldn't have believed that he was actually living in a Stanley Kubrick movie. All they needed was to play some Beethoven and the image would be complete.

But once again he found himself lying on the gurney waiting for Ursula to show up to give him some treatment for his injuries and help sooth his strained muscles so that he wouldn't cramp up.

He had grown to look forward to these sessions with her. She was the only one here to actually treat him like something other than an object to manipulate. She spoke with him, seemed to care about his aches and pains and just gave him the respect of another human being.

With a small barely perceptible knock on the clinic door, Ursula came in and greeted Chuck in his usual spot.

"Evening Chuck, any better today?"

"Hey Ursula, you know I keep telling you that you don't have to call me that, I don't want to get you into trouble on the bugs I'm sure someone is listening to behind that mirror."

"It's ok. I won't confirm or deny that they are there but I've been here longer than you have been alive so I think I'll risk it. Besides I like the name."

"Thank you. Not many people seem to and I never really got why but I'm ok with it."

"Well it suits you. Here lift up your shirt I want to have a look at your ribcage and see if the bruising has gone down since last week. That was a tough hit you took and you almost had a couple of broken ribs."

Chuck sat up and pulled the shirt up on his left abdomen. "It was nothing, Saunders just got in a lucky shot." Chuck thought back to that sparring session last week and he hasn't felt pain like that ever.

"Well actually I take that back, I LET her get in a lucky shot" They both chuckled at the irony of that.

"Well you need to take care of yourself. You need to break those 8 minute miles so you can go back topside for some training on the mountain trails. They are beautiful this time of year being mid summer and all. You will want to see them before the first snows come in October."

"I know I'm not supposed to ask this and you don't have to answer but how long have you been here and how did you happen to get this assignment?"

Ursula worked some mentholated rub onto Chuck's right side while she spoke. She had come to like Chuck and felt he was different than any of the other trainees she had treated over the years. He was a kind soul and that was extremely rare in this business. Most of the people she treated here paid her no mind whatsoever. They acted like she was just another piece of the equipment in the clinic. But Chuck seemed generally interested in her and she felt he deserved an answer. He was about to enter a very cold and dangerous life but it didn't need to be added to by her.

"Hell I don't mind" but then she turned so her back was facing the one-way mirror and turned on one of the centrifuges to create some background noise so she could speak and not have the "man behind the curtain" as she liked to call the observation team, listen in.

She leaned in and spoke in barely above a whisper. "Back in the late seventies I was working as a nanny in the Midwestern US. I'm not going to say where for obvious reasons. But one of the families I worked for were the Grahams. The father, Winston Graham was the first African American Deputy Director of the CIA. Well suffice to say I loved working for the Grahams. They were good to me and I guess you know about their son Langston. Tragic loss for his parents when he died"

"Well after I returned back home to Switzerland I took a job as a nurse for the Boarding School here in Zuoz. In the late eighties, the CIA decided to expand their training facilities to foreign, safe nations to get them out of harms way. Switzerland seemed like a logical choice. There were plenty of isolated areas, the country was neutral and access is difficult at times. Deputy Director Graham suggested Zuoz as he knew from having come to visit me when he was in St Moritz back in '84 that it had facilities that could be utilized for his purposes and besides no one would look at a boarding school with 220 students living there as a realistic location for a CIA base. So he decided to build a small facility here and asked me if I would be interested in being a nurse for the facility."

"I was recently married and could use the extra money as all newly married couples could so I was sent to Langley for 2 weeks to be interviewed and then began my double life working for both the school and the CIA."

"So you've been here ever since?"

"Yes. When Langston became Director I was so proud of him. He asked me to stay on and promised I would always have a job here if I needed it."

He thought about asking her about Mitchell but felt she had opened up enough to him for one night. He would bring him up at a later time.

Ursula glanced back towards the mirror and signaled Chuck to keep quiet while she turned off the centrifuge.

"Ok Mr. Carmichael it looks like you are making some progress but please try to block at least some of the kicks every once in a while."

"Thanks, time for me to get some sleep. I've got another 5 mile run coming up in two days and I'm looking to finally break the 8 minute mark."

"Well good luck."

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Chuck's room**

**22:50 CET**

As Chuck drifted off to sleep, just like every other night, he thought of Sarah.

'_Sarah, I miss you terribly. I know what Saunders says isn't true. Even though I don't know why you love someone like me but I know and believe you do. I'm not going to question that. I just need to hear your voice, to see your beautiful face, and hold your incredibly loving body in my arms._

_I'm going to pass that test on Friday and get below 8 minutes a mile. Then Saunders will let me go outside where I can look at the same sky you are looking at, the same stars, the same moon. Once outside maybe I can find a way to contact you, let you know I'm alright and maybe being outside will help me flash again. Something isn't right with the Intersect and maybe being cooped up underground for a month breathing recycled air for the thousandth time isn't helping. Besides I just need to get out so I can clear my head. Maybe then I can come up with a plan to signal you.'_

With thoughts of the most amazing and beautiful woman on the planet in his head he drifted off to sleep once again without her by his side. But the loneliness still was.

**Saint Charles Hotel**

**Marseille**

**23:47 CET**

After another long day of surveillance on some Iranian Opium smugglers in a warehouse down by the old harbor, Sarah was glad to get back to her hotel room, take a shower and try to get some much needed sleep.

Sarah hadn't slept well in a month. Not since that night in her hotel room when she and Chuck told each other that they loved each other. That night had been the best night of sleep she could ever remember having. But that was before Mitchell, before Zuoz and before Marseille.

Sarah didn't mind working with Carina again. Actually they had developed a good working relationship and Carina seemed to not improvise as much. Maybe because she was a little wiser, or she was working in her territory or maybe it was her concern for Sarah but she took slightly fewer chances now and Sarah noticed the change and she was glad for it. Carina's improvising was something that had always bothered Sarah as she was an organizational genius.

So after she took off her makeup, jumped in the shower and put on one of Chuck's T-shirts with the floppy disk saying My Life on it and some sleep shorts she crawled into bed for another night of restless sleep because the other side of her bed was empty. Chuck, her Chuck was stuck probably below ground up in the Swiss Alps and not next to her where he belonged.

'_Chuck, I hope you are safe and you know how much I love you and I miss you. Please find a way to let me know you are all right. If you can do that then maybe I can finally get some rest. I need to know that the Chuck I love is still there, is still alive and hasn't become the monster Mitchell wants. Chuck, I know what you are sacrificing to do this, to become an Agent so we can be together out in the open. But please don't lose the things that make you great. I couldn't bear to see that. I love you Chuck and I need to see you again, hold you and feel safe in your arms. It is the only place I have ever felt safe and I want to feel you next to me again so we can finally express our love for each other like we should have done long ago.'_

'_Goodnight Chuck, be safe and come back to me. I need you and I want to show you just how much I love you.'_

Sarah turned over pulled the covers up and waited for another restless night…. alone.

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Saunder's office**

**21:30 CET**

"_Agent Saunders do you have anything new to report?"_

"No Acting Director. Mr Bartowski has not flashed once since he has been here. He has shown very little progress in Martial Arts training with no evidence of the abilities he had shown in the Intersect Room."

"_This is ridiculous. Agent Saunders you have had him for a month and not once has he shown any potential to be the Agent we need him to be?"_

"Well he has shown some slight improvement in his stamina and he hopefully will get below the 8 minute mile mark in his testing coming up later this week. His classroom work has been exceptional. Mission Planning and Data infiltration in particular he has scored higher than any Agent we have ever had. Also his marksmanship skills are slowly improving"

"_What?"_ Mitchell screamed into the phone. "_I don't care about that shit_. _I don't need another fucking analyst. I need the Intersect! I need the 2.0 to show itself and become the Super Agent we paid for! You need to figure out what the hell is wrong with him and get the bastard to flash or your next assignment won't be in the office next to mine but in some god forsaken outpost in Somalia or with the penguins at McMurdo! Do I make myself clear Agent Saunders?"_

She may be a hot piece he wanted to have another "debriefing session" with but there were lots of those in the CIA. He needed her to get Bartowski flashing again or his plan was doomed to failure and failure was not an option.

"Perfectly, Acting Director."

"_See that you do. I expect your next report to be about Carmichael beating the crap out of someone or it may very well be your last"_

She put that phone down and pulled out her other one from its secure hiding place.

After it connected to the only number it dialed Agent Saunders succinctly said "Asset still not flashing._... _Understood."_  
><em>

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Gymnasium**

**08:50 CET Friday**

Chuck could feel the increase in stamina these past few days. His treatments with Ursula were helping and his endurance was really starting to show some signs of improvement. He wasn't flashing and was still getting the crap beat out of him in Martial Arts training but at least he was in better shape than he was 5 weeks ago.

At the 3 mile mark he caught his second wind again and decided to pick up the pace just a bit. His upper body was still sore from the bruises but his legs hadn't felt this good since he got here. Maybe he could do this. Maybe he could break 40 minutes and get himself a breath of fresh air and see the sun again.

"Faster Carmichael. Pick up the pace unless you plan to be a vampire and never go out in the sun again."

_Could that woman talk in anything else but a scream?_ Chuck thought as he passed her when he began lap 12.

Agent Saunders actually hoped he would break 40 minutes so that she could get her pale ass outside again too. Also if he did at least make this progress maybe the flashing would start. But at least Mitchell wouldn't scream at her as often if he showed some improvement.

"Carmichael, If you are ever going to get out of here and prove your ex-girlfriend wrong when she laughs at how pathetic you are for even thinking you had a chance with a super Agent like her you are going to need to beat that time."

Chuck knew what Saunders was doing but took the meaning differently. He needed to pick up the pace so he could prove to her and Mitchell that they were the pathetic ones for even thinking he would betray Sarah or Casey. He was going to become that spy he knew he could be but in his own image. He would put his team back together, take down the Ring and get rid of that disgusting excuse for a man Mitchell.

His emotions had been all over the place for the month he had been here and he kept trying to focus them to help with his training but most times it made things worse like in the ring. Fear, worry, loneliness can lead to one big ass whipping. Besides he still needed to figure out why he wasn't flashing. Maybe that was all part of this too.

Chuck sprinted the last 200 yards. _'Just breathe, and just one more gear legs. Would you please put your length to use and get me over the finish line.'_

"Carmichael run! Don't be a loser lard ass. Run Carmichael run!"

Chuck could see the finish line just barely through the sweat running into his eyes. The salty drops stung just a bit but he refused to break stride to wipe them.

Chuck crossed the finish line and proceeded to collapse on the track. He had never been this exhausted in his life. He rolled over picked himself back up, leaned over with his hands on his knees and simply looked up at Agent Saunders. He had lost the ability to speak but she knew what he was asking.

"Time was…. 39:52. I can't believe it you passed." _Finally something positive on the physical side to tell the Acting Director. Maybe this won't be a complete disaster. _The last part she said for herself.

"Get ready Carmichael we have another session in the ring this afternoon, classroom all weekend and then we are taking your tactical and marksmanship skills outside on monday."

"Shower now," was all Chuck could force himself to say even if barely intelligible.

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Agent Landers office**

**15:30 CET**

Agent Landers had just completed a half hour session with Chuck and decided to send off a quick email to General Beckman.

_General Beckman. _

_I want to report that Mr. Carmichael continues to have not flashed since he has arrived. He has not shown any of the skills that he showed after he first downloaded the 2.0. He has excelled in classroom work but he is taking a brutal beating in the Martial Arts area with Agent Saunders but has yet to display any defensive skills._

_General, something is keeping him from flashing and if it continues I can't see how under any circumstances he could become an effective solo agent. During my psych evaluation he shows signs of depression but yet still has an amazing determination to complete this training. Something is driving him to continue to take the beatings he is taking not having the Intersect skills to defend himself. That is the only reason I recommend he continue._

_Something triggered the Intersect in that room but whatever it is that is causing the Intersect to malfunction now we haven't figured out just yet._

_On the positive side he did pass his endurance test and completed a 5 mile run in under 40 minutes. He will now be allowed to go outside and hopefully that may help his state of mind and allow the Intersect to function._

**Madulain Trail**

**Above Zuoz**

**Monday**

**11:50 CET **

Chuck couldn't believe how bright it had been when he stepped outside for the first time in almost 6 weeks. The sun was brilliant against the gorgeous Alpine blue sky. Chuck smiled to himself not wanting Saunders to know how much being outside again was affecting him. He kept his face perfectly emotionless though his insides were doing the dancing baby dance.

"Carmichael, we are going on a 10 mile hike into the mountains at which time you will open this duffle bag you will be carrying during the hike. At that point you will take out the contents, assemble what's inside and complete the mission I will give you once we have concluded our hike. Any questions?"

Chuck just shook his head no.

"Good, because you weren't getting any answers anyway. Now let's go. You need to complete your task in the shortest possible time. Don't screw up Carmichael, you have been nothing but a disaster since you arrived. The only thing you have accomplished was the 5 mile run time. But being able to run 5 miles in under 40 minutes does not make you an Agent. If you can't complete this simplest of tasks I have to seriously question whether or not you are worth our time and effort. So far the answer is an unequivocal no. I can see why you team deserted you. Now get the fuck moving." Saunders as dismissive as always followed along behind.

**Madulain Trail**

**Above Zuoz**

**14:50 CET **

Hiking at this altitude was a bit more strenuous and at many points on the hike Chuck was gasping for air just a little bit. He knew it would have been a lot worse if he had not improved his stamina over these 6 weeks.

Saunders finally put her hand up to signal that they had reached their objective. She stopped and pointed to Chuck to take a seat on an exposed boulder.

"Carmichael, you have only completed the first part of your mission. Now for the second and most important part."

"Open you duffle bag and you will have 3 minutes to assemble your M-24 while maintaining cover, then find a snipers nest, fire the specially modified sniper rifle and hit the target with at least 2 shots. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Go" Agent Saunders started the stop watch on her phone and Chuck began to assemble the tripod, scope and main rifle body. He had the job completed in just over 3 minutes.

"That's not good enough. Now tray again."

This time it was 2 minutes 55 seconds.

"Ok the target is the #9 on the clock on top of the school."

"What? I can't destroy the school's clock? Come on we are in Switzerland, you know watches, cuckoo clocks. Even if I had the slightest chance of hitting the target I can't destroy the school's clock."

"Carmichael, did you not hear me clearly? I said specially modified M-24. It doesn't shoot a real shell it shoots a laser. There is a sensor on the clock face that will tell us if you have hit the target or not." She said smugly. Even outside she still was an imposing figure.

So Chuck looked around and scoped for a potential snipers nest. He found a good clear area behind a rather large hunk of granite. He picked up the rifle mounted it on the tripod and asked "How long does it take for us to know if I hit it or not?

Agent Saunders pulled out a tablet PC and showed him an image of the clock tower with what looked like a bullseye and an LED light with the words "Target hit"

Chuck actually marveled at how cool it was. All this while hiking in the Swiss Alps. He would have felt like a bi-athlete if it had been later in the year with snow on the trail. He had watched that event in the Olympics but here he was living it. His spirits were lifted for the first time since arriving.

As Chuck lay down behind the M-24 he scooted up to look through the scope. He slowly took aim, pulled the trigger and the first shot missed. He wasn't a great marksman but had been improving from his sessions in the training facility indoor range. But being outside with the elements and the distraction of the Swiss Alps it was affecting his concentration The modified M-24 also had a wind sensor and would simulate the effects of the wind on a round at 1000 meters.

Next shot he took a deep breath and thought about what Casey had always told him "squeeze the trigger don't pull it."

This time he hit the clock tower at least.

"Damn this is hard" Chuck said out loud but mainly to himself.

Just before the third shot Saunders was staring back in his face. He remembered another thing Casey had told him. He talked about the stress and pressure of that moment is what a good sniper never thinks about. Great Agents want the ball when the game is on the line.

Chuck shifted once again, took another cleansing breath and spied the sensor on the "9" of clock tower. Chuck felt a calming as if someone was willing him to hit the target. It felt different than before so he looked through the scope once more, lined up the crosshairs on the target and squeezed the trigger.

Over his shoulder he heard a sound. A bell signifying that he had in fact hit the target. It was just outside the actual circled area but Chuck was glad he had at least hit it. He decided to try once more for an even better score. Just as he was lining up his aim he noticed out of his other eye just over the top of the mountains behind the Clock tower the rising moon. It was beautiful, big and bright orange. It was nearly full and would be brilliant at night.

He tilted the rifle up a little higher so that he had the cross hairs lined up on the Sea of Tranquility. He wanted to see how it looked through the scope. In that moment it was as if a light went off over his head. A moment of revelation had happened but he could not let on to Saunders anything was out of the ordinary. So he quickly tilted the rifle back down, took aim at the #9 and fired again. This time he was just inside the target area. It seemed like his mind had found something that helped his concentration.

"Not bad Carmichael. With a little more practice you might actually be a decent sniper. Next time we come up here you better make it 2 for 2 and not 2 for 4. An assassin can't afford misses."

_'Oh jeesh_' Chuck thought but with an eye roll that he kept away from Saunders.

"Ok break down the rifle and let's hike back. I could use some dinner."

Chuck broke down the M-24, packed it all up back in the duffle and they began their decent. Chuck thought to himself as he looked up at the ever rising moon.

'_It's a longshot but it might actually work. At least it's something.' _

With Saunders back facing him as they hiked the trail back down the mountain to the training facility, Chuck gave just the tiniest bit of a smile.

'_Soon Sarah, soon'_

**A/N2 Well this was the longest chapter yet. What is your preferred length?**** It just kept coming**** I felt I had to get to that point here. Hopefully real life won't kick my butt again and I can get chapter 7 out** **back on my earlier schedule. No promises though.**_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7 The Idea

**A/N Thanks again to all who have read, reviewed and alerted this story. It is the only pay we writers get and I am very pleased with my new salary. This chapter is another long one. I knew the ending scene and needed to get everything just right to get it there. There are some shoutouts in this chapter, one obvious and a couple that are more subtle. I'm pretty happy with this one.  
><strong>

**I want to thank a couple of folks. Aerox who gave me a great idea I used in this chapter and Esardi who gave me a lot of help both in checking this for plot holes but also just encouraging me to keep at it. I truly appreciate it and it has helped me get better and maybe write something a few people can enjoy.**

**The usual disclaimers. I don't own Chuck but if I did I promise I would never tell you the reader you don't put a book down after chapter 7. You absolutely can especially if it sucks. So if this chapter 7 sucks please feel free to put it down whenever you want. I'm not that big of a dunce.  
><strong>

**Chapter 7**

**The Idea**

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Chuck's room**

**22:50 CET**

Chuck got back to his room after 3 more hours of classroom work. This evening's classes were on Foreign Law Enforcement Organizations and Enemy Entrapment. Chuck actually enjoyed these classes as it got him to reuse some of the study skills that had served him so well in High School and at Stanford. Chuck was a great student. He was disciplined, took great notes and was very focused in class. Something that Bryce had trouble with on many occasions. There was always something or usually a female someone his primary attention was on. But Chuck being his best friend at the time always let him use his notes and they studied together at exam time. Hell at least Bryce came to class unlike some of his other fraternity brothers. So Chuck was ok with him using his notes. That was his stipulation. _Come to class and you can use my notes, stay in bed alone or otherwise and nothing._

Chuck was a scholarship student and with all of the sacrifices that his sister had made to get him into Stanford he felt an obligation to go to class and study hard. Even with his 1600 on his SAT's there were some things they were responsible for. To help pay the living expenses that his scholarships didn't cover he worked summers, had a small job for the school television network and even volunteered at the school radio station. There he got to share his love for music and technology. Chuck did a late evening "Alternative" music show on Sunday nights that was quite popular. Chuck really enjoyed those nights on KZSU-FM. It was his escape from the pressures of college life. He got to play so many of the great artists he had grown to love that didn't get much exposure on commercial radio. He also got to talk to some of his friends and fans that called in requests each week. To Chuck those 3 hours on Sunday nights were some of his favorite times of the week.

It was there during fall semester of his sophomore year that he met Butch Landers. Butch was a big time Jazz fan. He played trumpet in the school jazz band and had even performed at a few of the clubs in the Palo Alto area. Butch used to do the Jazz radio show that came on right after Chuck's. After the first 2 weeks they became good friends. Butch was a junior majoring in Astronomy and Physics. He had aspirations of working for JPL on deep space radio communications. He loved the idea of transmitting commands and having space craft respond to them millions of miles away. He also had particular love for the moon. He had so wished he could have been alive to see the Apollo astronauts walk on the moon. That must have been something. The awe it inspired in so many children at the time.

His father had worked for Boeing in Seattle and had worked on the assembly line that built the Lunar Rovers. The most expensive cars ever made but the coolest by far. "Can you imagine how much fun it had to be to drive a $38 million dune buggy on the moon?" Chuck remembered him saying one Sunday night when he and Chuck had one of their great conversations in the KZSU studio while Butch played Sun Ra's Space is The Place. That was Butch's theme song on many a Sunday night. It combined both of his great loves.

After Chuck finished his nightly pre-sleep routine in the bathroom he came back and lay down on his bed. His body ached because of the hike in the mountains earlier that day but it was a good ache this time. He wasn't sore because he had taken a beating but because he had pushed muscles on the trail that you simply don't use running on the track indoors. The rough terrain combined with the altitude was different than anything that the wicked bitch of the east put him through in the gym or in the ring.

But he loved it. It was great to be finally outdoors again in the fresh air and sunshine. It had been almost 6 weeks since he had seen the sun and for a California boy that just wasn't right. Chuck wasn't a sun worshiper who had to spend every waking hour working on his tan but he did enjoy the warmth and life giving energy of the sun on his skin, as long as he wore sunblock. If he didn't Ellie would have had a fit. Fortunately Agent Saunders contract with Satan allowed her to have a few small almost human responses and using sunblock religiously was one of them.

But what also got Chuck feeling better than he had since he got here was that he had the beginnings of a plan, albeit a plan that was very likely not going to be successful, but it was at least something. He just needed to put himself in position to put it into action and hope that the gods of Kirk, Skywalker and Armstrong were on his side.

While he changed into his t-shirt and jockeys for bed he had a curious thought. Could Agent Landers be related to Butch? Unlikely as everyone in the spy game used an alias but it was something maybe he could find out at some point. Hell maybe if he could figure out how to flash again he'd find out from the Intersect. Well if nothing else he would file that away for later use.

Chuck lay down on his cot and for another first since he got here, he actually thought he might get a half way decent nights sleep. The spark that thoughts of Sarah kept alive inside him throughout this ordeal had today turned into a small ember of hope.

**Stuttgart Air Force Base**

**Germany**

**5 days later 06:30 CET**

Colonel John Casey had spent the last 6 weeks re-certifying himself in all elements of combat and weapons. He had kept it up during his time in Burbank but there was nothing like being on a military base with thousands of your brothers in arms around you all dedicated to the same mission. It was one of the few things he had missed while a part of Team Bartowski. The excitement of an active Air Force Base always got his blood flowing.

John liked working solo but if he was honest with himself he liked working with the great small team he had in Burbank. Walker was the best partner he ever had but she was also the best Agent he had ever seen. What surprised him was how much the moron had grown over the past 2 years. Sure he was still way too into his "lady feelings" for Casey's liking but he always seemed to have a way to find an out of the box solution to a problem. From defusing a bomb with porn, to using an "ass man" sign to fly off a building, to using a twenty year old video game to disarm a nuclear satellite or to setting up a trap for a terrorist by having him enter his account number into a CIA laptop to return $10 million in stolen money. Chuck always found a way. But this was his biggest challenge. Could he survive it? Did he have the stones to be a spy? Casey had grown to begrudgingly trust Chuck but this was something that was going to test that trust.

But especially after spending these 6 weeks at Stuttgart he realized one thing. He liked being part of that team. They were the best and Casey prided himself on being the best. Though he loved being back on "active duty" if he had anything to say about it, it would only be a short deployment.

"Colonel Casey sir?"

"Yea that's me"

"Airman Patterson here sir. You have a message from General Beckman in the Officers Quarters."

"Thank you Airman"

Casey wondered what that was about. He had only heard from Beckman once since he got here and that was just to report that Bartowski had arrived in Zuoz. Did she have some new information and he was needed in Switzerland?

Casey headed to his quarters and got the message. _'Secure conference 14:00 communications center.'_

'_Hmmph, something's up with the nerd.'_

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Saunders office**

**09:55 CET**

Andrea Saunders sat at her oak desk going over the daily reports from the other trainers who were working with AIT Carmichael. So far it had been like he was 2 completely different people. In his classroom work he was exceptional, one of the best she had ever seen. His ability to organize tasks and his memory were second to none. He also had a very out of the box style of problem solving. He came up with some of the most unique ways of dealing with problems many times. Plus for the most part he succeeded where most trainees failed.

During a lab class he was given a live detonator that he was told had been pulled from a retired Russian R-29RM (Sineva) submarine launched missile capable of triggering a nuclear detonation if enough plutonium was in the casing to disarm. Every single prior trainee had failed at disarming it. Of course there was no actual detonation but they all were classified "DOA" after the exercise along with up to100,000 civilians depending where the detonation occurred. It was the classic suitcase nuke scenario that the CIA and all of the nation's security division worried about being the next best choice for terrorists like Al-Qaeda. But trainee Carmichael passed by doing something extremely unconventional. Realizing that this had come from a submarine launched nuclear missile he deduced that there were safeguards in the detonators design that would shut down the system in case of a salt water breech caused by the sinking of the sub. But with no access to any salt water or any other form of water for that matter he did the only thing he could think of. He stood up, urinated into a small container and poured his urine onto the detonator and disarmed it. He figured using the insulated cup was a better idea than just urinating right on it. He had heard about guys getting electrocuted by urinating on subway third rails or electric fences while drunk and didn't want to trust that the voltage in the detonator was low enough not to cause him any harm. He didn't need to be in the next edition of the Darwin Awards. Better safe than sorry when you are talking about precious equipment, oh and the detonator too. Besides all of this came without him flashing.

But Agent Saunders had a really different problem and "Agent" when it came to the physical aspects of his training. He still had not flashed on any of the self-defense or martial skills that he had displayed before. Mitchell had assured her that they were in fact in there and had sent her the surveillance footage from the Intersect room that the CIA had captured to prove it. But he continued to progress just like any other AIT maybe even a bit slower. Considering his awkward and less than coordinated physical being it would take over a year to get him into the kind of basic skill set that every field agent needed. But they simply didn't have the time to wait that long.

Mitchell wanted him ready in six months time and that only gave her a little over 4 months to go. But Mitchell wasn't her biggest problem. That dickhead was so worried about getting her back in the sack that he had neglected to check deeply into her missions prior to their last and most definitely only romp in the hay, before she was assigned to the Farm. She had been chosen to be in charge of Carmichael's training more because he hoped to exchange an Assistant to the Director's position in Langley for regular visits to the top or in some cases the underside of his desk.

But Andrea's bigger problem was her boss at The Ring. They wanted to watch the performance of the Human Intersect closely to see both how it operated so they could enhance the development of their own Intersect. Ultimately they intended to have Saunders tranq Carmichael and bring him to their facility in Honduras where they could keep him under wraps while they went after the sub-structure of the US Intelligence Services. They figured why pay for his physical training when the CIA could do it for them. They had infiltrated every element of the US Government both civilian and military and with the Intersect's help it would only be a matter of time before they took over and sent him off doing their bidding around the world.

Agent Saunders had joined the Ring when she was 27. She had spent 5 years working for the CIA in some of the most disgusting underbellies of this rotten world. She had been exposed to all sorts of horrible conditions, sickening deviants, and the mad crazed religious extremists bent on the destruction of western society. She had from her very first mission to monitor a terrorist leader in Pakistan who had a liking for the torture of the children of his enemies felt like her hands had been tied by the rules of engagement that the CIA had put upon her. By allowing him to live longer they felt like it could lead to some of the higher-ups in his Al-Qaeda cell, so they looked the other way as tens of young girls and boys were tortured, raped and sent into work camps in Taliban controlled areas of Afghanistan.

She had seen great Agents and those that in another occupation she would have called friends sacrificed with little or no gain just because it was more politically expedient to deny their existence or do what was necessary to achieve their goal of protecting her country.

Through various moles in the Agency, her name had been given to the Director as a possible recruit to the Ring. In 2002 he had sent one of his most trusted Agents to rescue her and bring her to a hospital in Bangkok. On a mission there she had been abandoned by her partner, captured, tortured and forced to fight for her very survival and the entertainment of paying onlookers in a camp deep inside the Thailand jungle. They loved westerners, especially American women in these cage matches. They received top dollar and their largest crowds when a new one arrived. She had intended to quit the Agency once she was recovered but the Ring Agent had convinced her that the best way to extract revenge was to rejoin the Agency and work for the Ring. There she would be serving 2 purposes, revenge and by becoming a trainer she could feed the Director info on new possibly outstanding recruits.

She gladly accepted the offer as she was grateful that someone cared enough to extract her from the hell she was left in by her partner and the CIA. Sure she knew it wasn't personal with them but she understood what their mission was and why the Ring felt she was worth saving. Hell they got her out and she felt she owed the CIA nothing. If she ever saw her douchebag cowardly ex-partner again she would put a bullet in his skull but only after she shot off his dick.

So she had to figure out what was holding the Intersect back. Carmichael would have made a great analyst without it but a field agent? Hardly. He just didn't have the ego, the killer instinct or the focus on mission first and nothing else that the great Agents had. If only Larkin had not been killed. He was perfect. The self-centered confidence, the charm, the physical skills and the great looks all great agents needed. Plus he lacked the one thing that Carmichael seemed to have too much of, heart. He didn't care about anyone really beyond himself. He had betrayed his best friend in college. Hell he even betrayed his former partner and girlfriend, that Walker bitch, without blinking an eye. Though Saunders had never seen any outward expression of emotion when she constantly insulted and berated Agent Walker in front of Carmichael, she instinctively knew that he wanted to smash her face in for talking about her that way. It had been obvious he had it bad for the blonde from all of the surveillance footage she had watched preparing for this mission. You don't turn away from that kind of love after just a few weeks of spy training in Europe. Anyone who thought that people would believe that was possible was an idiot and had never seen those two look at each other. It would take a very very long time for him to betray Agent Walker if ever. Mitchell was dreaming if he thought he could get him to push her away. It was completely out of character for one Charles Carmichael.

But Saunders needed a plan. She needed to figure out what the key was and she needed to do it soon.

She had noticed a definite improvement in Carmichael's performance when she had set the 8 minute mile goal so he could go outside. She decided to set another goal for him to attain so he go out again. This time he would be sent alone into the mountains, wearing a tracker and be swept for communications equipment of course before he left and have him shoot her with the laser rifle while she eat lunch at an outside café. This would test his marksmanship as well as his stealth and tracking skills. Also it would test his abilities to handle himself as a solo agent given a particular task. If he accomplished it hopefully his mood would continue to improve. If this worked she would set up a regular schedule to get him out of the underground facility as a bit of a reward for the improved performance.

**Stuttgart Air Force Base**

**Germany**

**14:00 CET**

Casey had arrived in the communications center of the base and was told to go to a secure room at the end of the hall just past the main server room. He had to go through 4 different checkpoints to gain access to the briefing room. Once his escort entered the code into the panel on the wall the heavy steel door opened revealing a small sparse dimly lit room with a simple desk, chair and computer monitor. As soon as the door closed behind him the lights suddenly brightened and the monitor came to life. The NSA logo appeared on the screen and precisely at 14:00 CET General Diane Beckman came into view.

"Good afternoon Colonel"

"Ma'am"

"I hope your stay in Stuttgart is going well?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Colonel, I assume you realize what the reason is I called for this conference."

Casey, always the soldier followed the old line of why speak when a nod will do.

"Bartowski's training has become a bit problematic. He is excelling in all his classroom areas. Actually he has performed in the top 3% of all other agents in the history of that location in those skills."

Casey stood at ease but he knew there was something else left unsaid.

"It seems that the Intersect has failed to flash even once since he has been at the facility."

Casey raised an eyebrow but didn't move another muscle.

"To be completely honest he has been taking a beating in his martial arts and defensive skills training. His conditioning has improved but we are concerned about his lack of ability to call upon those skills he would need as a proper field agent."

"General if I may?"

Beckman simply blinked, tilted her head slightly and nodded for him to proceed.

"So you are saying that ever since we left the Intersect room the mo.., Bartowski has not flashed even once?"

"That's correct Colonel."

"Damn he must be getting the crap kicked out of him." Casey said barely above a whisper.

"I am now of the opinion that it was a mistake for us not to have had you and Agent Walker train him in basic defensive skills prior to his downloading of the 2.0. But be that as it may he continues to show incredible dedication to succeeding in becoming an agent. Off the record I believe you and I both know the reason behind his determination."

"Walker"

"Precisely. I believe he is so focused on becoming an Agent so that he can pursue a sanctioned relationship with Agent Walker."

Casey nodded and said. "Seems likely ma'am."

"At this point I'm not sure how I feel about that but if turning a blind eye to their relationship gives us the 2.0 Agent we have been looking for to combat the Ring then it might be something worth looking into."

"General, what do you want me to do at this point?"

"Nothing, I'm afraid. Until we have a reason to extract Bartowski or proof that he is in danger then there really isn't much we can do. The asset will just have to figure out a way to complete his training and hopefully start flashing again."

"General, the one thing Bartowski has going for him that even I have to acknowledge is his brain and I don't mean just the Intersect. The kid's smart. If anyone can figure this out he can. And if the reason for his dedication is as you suspect, he will stop at nothing to make this work. Of that I am certain."

"Well I hope you are right Colonel. I will keep you informed of any other developments."

"Thank you ma'am. But one more thing. Do you want me to contact Agent Walker and let her know what is going on?"

"No, I think it would be best if we not let her know what is going on just yet. If she feels about him the way I believe she does then we might see Graham's wildcard enforcer return and make this situation even more difficult than it is right now. When the time comes we will contact her in Marseille."

"Yes, General"

With that the screen went dark, the lights dimmed again and the door opened with Casey's escort standing there waiting at attention.

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Dojo**

**Next day 09:00 CET**

"Agent Carmichael your slight improvement in your stamina and success in breaking the 8 minute mile barrier has led me to believe that you may just be served better by giving you a new target goal to reach. Seeing you seemed to perform reasonably well on the Sniper test in the mountains I think its time for the next phase of your outdoor training."

Chuck's eyebrows rose ever so slightly. Hopefully not enough for Saunders to see but he had a definite reaction to the news. Maybe he would actually have a shot of trying out his plan.

"If you can land one punch or kick with sufficient force to plant me on the map and then force me into a position of submission you will be allowed to begin training to stalk a Mark and complete a Red op."

"Red Op?" Chuck asked with a slight bit of surprise ion his voice. He had heard the term before but wasn't totally sure of its meaning.

"Red Op as in Assination."

"Oh" Chuck dipped his head in reply.

"You will be using the same specially modified M-24 that you used in the mountains so as not to mistakenly harm any civilians. You will hit a target I will be wearing on my clothing to complete the test. But remember it needs to be a kill shot, hence the word Red."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ready?"

Chuck nodded and bowed as a sign of respect to his opponent.

"Begin!"

Chuck and Andrea danced around the matt for several seconds before either of them decided to throw a punch. Chuck broke the ice with a left jab to the face that Saunders easily blocked. She followed by dropping to the matt and catching Chuck by surprise with a leg sweep that took his feet out from under him and dropped him like a stone.

"Cool bitch 1 and loser geek 0" She replied after pulling herself back up.

Chuck then tried any number of different combinations but Saunders blocked every one. Agent Saunders managed to land quite a few jabs to the face and a combination to the solar plexus. Chuck was laboring and finding it difficult to breath but he continued.

After about 20 minutes of this dance both fighters were getting winded. Chuck more so than Andrea but he kept getting up. The room was rather warm that morning for some reason and both had taken a slight break to be rehydrated. But they were both still sweating rather heavily.

He was determined to get outside once again and hopefully contact Sarah. So he needed to find an opening. Then he looked down at the matt and saw a small puddle of sweat on the map just to the right of Saunders right foot. Chuck wheeled his body over so that Saunders would have to follow him. He telegraphed a left hook that Andrea saw coming a mile away and when she lunged to follow the block with her own combination she slipped slightly on the pooled sweat on the matt. This was the opening Chuck needed.

He saw her lose her balance and proceeded to throw a roundhouse kick to where he believed she was heading in order to keep herself steady. She tried to reach out to block the kick but only managed to lose her balance even more and when the follow up right cross came towards her head she had no defense. The cross landed and she fell towards her right side and she slipped even more and landed rather awkwardly on the matt. Chuck leap on top of her and quickly grabbed her wrists and held them both across her chest while he sat his larger frame on her thighs holding her in a submission pose.

"Well done Carmichael. You thought on your feet and used my slip on the sweat covered matt to your advantage forcing me make a mistake. You have passed this test."

"So are we going outside?"

"Yes but not till Friday. I want to see if this was real improvement or just a lucky break."

"Hey I'll take what I can get. Field Agents don't get to pick their surroundings or how their mission will play out so I see being able to think fast is an advantage."

"That it is Carmichael but don't go getting cocky. I still beat the crap out of you for 11 rounds. You just got lucky in the twelfth."

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Friday 16:45 CET**

"Mr. Carmichael, your mission today is to use stealth to hunt down and assassinate your mark, me, at the sidewalk café just beyond the schools administration building. I will be wearing a target on my hat requiring you to make a head shot to complete your mission. You will be given a 2 hour head start to find a snipers nest, set up your rifle and put a bullet in my brain."

Even with Chuck's aversion to killing a small part of him liked the sound of that.

"At any time during this mission should I see you or any part of your equipment, the mission is over and you have failed. You will be wearing a GPS tracker and we will do a sweep for any communications or electronic gear you may be carrying. So don't try it! Do you understand?"

Chuck nodded slightly.

"Good. I will be taking you to the surface. I will arrive at 19:00 and sitting in one of the tables closest to the street. You must make the kill shot by 19:10. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good, remember if you keep improving and pass this test you will be able to come out here every other Friday afternoon for a little fresh air. Now lets get moving.!"

As he jogged away Saunders really hoped that giving Carmichael goals to reach for his determination and dedication to the training would kick in and keep his performance improving and finally get him to flash.

**Jet Propulsion Laboratory**

**Pasadena**

**08:30am PDT**

Dr. Butch Landers was 3 hours into his shift monitoring some of the radio telescopes around the world that were fed live back into the JPL facility. He enjoyed radio astronomy work because it could be done 24 hours a day and he didn't have to sit in a cold observatory on the top of some mountain in Hawaii freezing his butt off all night. Also Radio Astronomy could be done remotely as it was data and not pictures you were collecting.

Today he was working with another colleague running the 70 meter antenna at the Madrid Deep Space Communications Complex in Robledo de Chavela, Spain. They were receiving telemetry from NASA's New Horizons long duration mission to Pluto. They were just monitoring the spacecraft's health as it would not be approaching its target till April of 2015. This gave Butch time to work on his other hobby, monitoring the orbit of the Moon as it slowly drifts away from the Earth at currently a rate of about an inch a year.

"Hey Danny, we are getting good data from Spain I'm going to do some calibration to their laser range finding gear for my testing later on this morning."

"Ok Butch, I got this" Dr. Dan Freeman replied. Dan had been working as Butch's partner on both his professional and personal projects for the past 18 months.

"Thanks. I haven't used the gear in Spain in a bit so I want to familiarize myself with it and do a recal."

"Ok I'll be ready in about an hour and we can do the testing at 10."

"Great!"

**Zuoz **

**Mountains just north of town.**

**17:37 CET**

After searching for just over an hour, Chuck had found a small clearing with some large boulders about 650 yards from his target's location. He began to assemble his modified M-24 Sniper rifle and mount it to the tripod. The tripod was mandatory for his other item on the agenda for tonight, trying to get a message out to Sarah. There was no way he would be able to pull this off without it. The fact that this was a training exercise allowed him to use the tripod as on many a real sniper assignation mission he wouldn't necessarily have that option.

Chuck set himself in a position that he could see both of his projected targets. All he had to do was wait till they both appeared. Fortunately the most important target emerged first from the clouds just over the mountains to his east. Chuck turned to his left and began to take aim. He adjusted the scope to maximum magnification and slowly began to find his target. Once he saw it he exhaled and began firing.

**Jet Propulsion Laboratory**

**Pasadena**

**09:40am PDT**

"Butch, you all done with the re-cals?"

"Yeah just getting lined up on the site now. I should be ready in about 5 minutes."

"Ok great just tell me when you are ready. I'll start the servers recording now."

Butch Landers began to fine tune his positioning of the Laser receiver while the transmitter was being chilled with liquid nitrogen.

"Flow is started on the N-2"

"Ok receiver is targeted on the first location."

"Which site are we starting with today?"

"Well seeing the 40th Anniversary of Apollo 11 is coming up in a few days we are starting with that reflector."

"Ok"

**16 minutes later**

"Butch you sure this gear is working right?"

"Yea, I checked it out yesterday and finished the re-cals a few minutes ago? Why is there something wrong?"

"Well we aren't transmitting and yet I'm already receiving something. Its very very weak just above the noise floor and broken up. I'm not sure what it is but it almost seems like it's sending a pattern. Here take a look."

"Wow, that's bizarre. Let me pan off just slightly and see if it goes away."

"Yep, pan back and see if it comes back." Dan replied.

"Ok back on target."

"Yes it's back again."

"Do you think its an amateur Astronomy club doing lunar range calculations in honor of the Apollo 11 anniversary?"

"Could be but why is it so broken up and repeating a pattern almost."

"Let me see that."

Butch walked over to the Spectrum Analyzer that Dan had been looking at and something hit him. The pattern was very familiar. His days as an Eagle Scout paid off.

"Dan we are recording this on the server aren't we?"

Dan nodded. "Good. You know what that is?"

Dan shook his head the other way now.

"It's Morse code. Probably some Ham Radio/Astronomy nerds on a bit of an outing trying some Laser Moon bounce. I'm a bit rusty but we can look at the entire message on the server."

After about 3 more minutes the signals stopped just as mysteriously as they began.

"Dan cue up that recording I'm gonna see if I can remember my code. Let's read what these guys sent and maybe we can contact them. Send them a confirmation we received their signals. Those guys love that stuff."

"Yea I know I had a friend whose dad was a ham. He had a whole room in his basement with all kinds of gear and there were cards from fellow operators from all over the world on the walls."

"Well I bet these guys would love one fro JPL."

"I bet you're right."

**Zuoz **

**Mountains just north of town.**

**17:57 CET**

Chuck had repositioned himself and his M-24 back aiming towards the café where Agent Saunders was talking to the hostess as she was leading her to her table by the street. He didn't want to kill whatever was powering the rifle's laser by firing it too many times. But he had repeated his message several times. He just hoped someone was listening.

Chuck had reset the zoom on his scope and turned back on the wind simulator on the rifle compensated for the effects of the wind and took careful aim. As Saunders sat down he saw her position her hat in such a way that the censor was now pointed away from the buildings and into the street.

'_Carmichael you got 10 minutes, you better make it good.'_

Chuck watched the flow of traffic on the street and waited for an opening. When he saw the light had changed and the pedestrians were crossing the perpendicular street this time he re-aimed his rifle blew out a cleansing breath and very slowly, very carefully squeezed the trigger.

Chuck saw Saunders react ever so slightly. The sensor in her had wet off with what sounded like an incoming text message. Chuck looked around and saw all of the patrons nearby grab their cell phones looking to see who texted them. But they all put their phones back down once they realized it was not for them.

**Jet Propulsion Laboratory**

**Pasadena**

**10:10am PDT**

"Well it seems to be over for now. Dan call it up on the server and see if we got the entire message."

"Ok here you go Butch."

"Damn it's been a while my Morse Code is rather rusty. Wait, there seems to be a gap for a few seconds every 30 seconds or so and then it seems to repeat itself. Cue up just that section. I think that is the entire message."

"Sorry Butch but I spent my youth playing little league and soccer. Never was a Boy Scout so I'm no help with this."

"That's ok. I'm getting some of it but the majority seems just to be jibberish. Ok one more time. Alright, stop it between each letter."

"BL DGF INSON….." Butch continued writing down the letters and was getting more confused by the minute. " LITHOCK CB DGF.

"What the hell does it mean, Butch? It repeats itself so its not just random letters. Could it be a code of some kind?"

Butch thought for a minute. Then he glanced over at the monitors from the tracking site in Spain and saw that they were still receiving telemetry from New Horizons. He still was on the clock after all.

Glancing back at the notepad in front of him a small feeling started nagging at him in the back of his mind. What the hell was this?

"Dan, there's something familiar about this but I just can't place it. Let's move on to finish up the New Horizons data dump and then we still have to check on Voyager 2. The guys upstairs are working on their Solar Wind Experiment and need some new data."

Dan gave him an eye roll. He wanted to go back to looking at the stuff coming from the Mars Rovers.

"Hey don't you think its cool that we can hear something from 14 billion kilometers away? It's the farthest reach of mankind."

"Yea but it's the same basic data we've been getting for the last 3 years."

"I know but that's what's on our schedule."

"Ok fine let me set the receivers to those frequencies and let them stabilize."

While Dan was reseting the receives Dan looked back at the notepad one more time. He kicked his feet up on the desk hoping that if he relaxed just a bit something would come to him.

"Damn, I know this from somewhere."

He kept focusing on the first 2 and last 2 "words" in the message. The repetition of DGF really stuck out for some reason.

He leaned back in his chair held the notepad above his head and repeated those letters one more time in his brain.

Then suddenly Butch dropped his feet off the desk back onto the floor and jumped out of his chair. He smacked the notepad with the back of his hand then turned to Dan and said."I can't fucking believe this. Holy shit, that frakking nerd." Butch started shaking his head back and forth with a big smile on his face as he walked around his workstation.

"What the hell are you talking about? What nerd?" Dan said with a look of total confusion on his face.

Butch shook himself out of his little stupor and simply replied. "It's just this guy I knew back in college. He along with another frat buddy of ours and I kind of developed this language."

"You developed your own language?"

"Yea, well the other two guys did most of the work but I helped a bit with the syntax and grammar."

"What a bunch of dorks you were." Dan shook his head again and tried to stifle a laugh. He failed.

"Hey I wouldn't talk if I was you after the costume I saw you wearing at Comicon last year."

"Wait Data was cool."

"Fine, he was but don't go slamming us nerds when you are as big a one as we were back in the day."

"Ok, so how do you know it's him and what does it say?"

"Well first off look at the first and last letters. BL DGF and CB DGF. BL that's either me, Butch Landers or its Bryce Larkin but he was an accountant in Connecticut and died a couple of years ago I heard. So in all likelihood its me. After all I'm the only one he knew could receive this. DGF stands for Delta Gamma Phi. That was the fraternity we all belonged to. The CB stands for Chuck Bartowski, the other guy I was talking about. Glad to see he finally got his life in order after what happened."

"What was that?"

"Larkin got him thrown out of college for cheating."

"Damn that sucks"

"Yea, I was in graduate school at the time as these guys were a year behind me. It was his senior year and just before graduation."

"Man that REALLY sucked then."

"Yea, those two were roommates and best friends. It killed their friendship. I never believed it though. Chuck wasn't the type. Just not in his makeup. He's probably the nicest guy I've ever known."

"Then why did his friend rat him out for it?"

"I don't know what the reason was. I mean Larkin was ok. A too much bit of a self-centered pretty boy if you ask me. But he did have his luck with the ladies. He could have had anyone he wanted and usually did. I even heard that he banged Chuck's girlfriend after she dumped him when he got thrown out."

"Man, that's against the bro code. Glad I never met that douchebag."

"Well he's dead now but Chuck called me about a year ago. Seems he had gone back to Stanford and been exonerated. He finished up and finally got his degree. He said he was thinking about the old gang and wanted to just check up with a few of us. He said he was writing software for his own small company and things were really starting to take off."

"Ahh I'm glad for the guy."

"Yea, but he also told me something that didn't make much sense till now. He said _'Maybe someday this thing will take off and you can send a message for me to a heavenly body.' _Seems he was right."

"So what does it say?"

"I don't know. I don't remember the language very well. Chuck and Bryce used it mostly. But I do have a translation dictionary somewhere in my attic. I'll check it out when I get back home tonight."

"Ok, let me know what it said if you find it."

"Ok, so is the receiver stabilized yet?" Dan looked over at one of the screens in front of him and nodded.

"Ok good. V-ger what you got to say for yourself today?"

Dan let out a moan and grimaced. "Did you have to remind me of that disaster of a movie?"

"Sorry, yea definitely the worst but 4 and 5 kind of sucked too."

"Well at least we got Wrath of Khan."

"Yep nobody will ever come close to Montalban in that one."

"Definitely"

**Port of Marseille**

**Next day **

**14:38 CET**

Sarah and Carina were holed up in a warehouse at the Port of Marseille waiting for the arrival a few hours later of a cargo ship coming from Libya suspected of smuggling Opium from Iran. They had been working on this operation for the last few weeks and were hoping to get some surveillance on when the exchange went down. They weren't planning on grabbing the Opium or the Smugglers but were hoping that those who were meeting the ship would lead them back to Pierre Marchon. He had been suspected of being the money behind this operation but no one could ever make a strong enough connection to arrest and prosecute him. There were always 5 layers of dummy importers before you got to a hint of his businesses.

But this time they had gotten closer than anyone else had before. If the truck used to pick up the Opium went to the warehouse as they suspected it would, they were to photograph and record the transaction and then warrants would be issued for Marchon's associates. Then the trick was to get them to roll on Marchon himself.

"Carina, any movement yet from our buddies?"

"No but the ship is tying up on pier #6 as we speak."

"Good, I'm hoping we can wrap this up sometime before midnight. I'd like to try and get some sleep if I can. It's been a long week."

"Yea, I've been meaning to tell you Sarah but the makeup isn't hiding how little sleep you've been getting that well any longer."

"I'm fine. I just need to get to bed a little earlier than I have been. That's all."

"No its not. What you need is something warm next to you when you go to sleep and preferably naked."

"Carina! You still don't get it do you. There is only one body I want naked next to mine and that body is in a hole somewhere hundreds of miles from here."

Sarah looked away from her best friend and the tears started to well up just a bit washing away some of the makup not really hiding the bags under her sapphire eyes.

"Sorry Sarah." Carina reached over and placed her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Still no word from Chuckles?"

Sarah shook her head ever so slightly.

"Well he'll find a way. You trust him and I believe you when you say he has never let you down. He is smart. The only dumb thing I've ever seen him do was turn me down, … twice." Carina said with a wink.

"Well for my money that just proved my point about how smart he really is." Sarah said with a twinkle in her slightly moist eyes.

Carina pulled back a bit faking being stunned and then they both let out a laugh. It was nice to see. Sarah hadn't laughed really since she got to Marseille.

Four hours later the shipment had been transported into the warehouse. After a few minutes the door at the other end of the warehouse opened and a large black Citroen sedan pulled in. Once it had come to a stop three "gentleman" in black suits with sunglasses got out of the car and the only one who seemed like he possibly had an IQ about 85 went to the other rear door and opened it for a another man to get out.

As Sarah snapped pictures of the arrival and the men coming out of the car, Carina watched as the 4 other men who had arrived in the truck with the Opium came out from behind some crates stacked up in front of the sedan.

Carina tapped Sarah on the shoulder and said, "Here come the Libyans. Looks like this is going down now.

The more distinguished gentleman who had gotten out of the Citroen was Marco Renaldi a known associate of Marchon from Rome. Words were spoken and after a sample was tested by one of Renaldi's goons, he signaled the man who had opened the door to open the trunk and remove 2 small duffel bags.

The leader of the Libyans took the bags and the driver of the truck signaled for one of Renaldi's men to grab the keys to the truck and then with a handshake Renaldi, the truck and his men all left by the entrance he had come in. The Libyans headed back to the ship to get ready to head back to Tripoli.

Interpol tailed the truck to a small factory building on the outskirts of Marseille while another team followed the Citroen back to Renaldi's hotel. Once all the evidence was back in the hands of the DEA and Interpol they would decide how to proceed and what the arrests would be made.

As Sarah and Carina were packing up their gear to head back to Sarah's hotel where they would file their reports and currier the memory chip over to the DEA headquarters to send to Interpol, Sarah was startled a bit by an incoming text. All of her contacts here in Marseille were with them and it seemed a bit odd that anyone of them would have contacted her. Carina was the only one she really received any texts from while in France anyway.

She had received a couple of texts from Ellie when she had returned from her honeymoon but she had Ellie's number blocked from her phone by some techs from the NSA before she left so as not to blow the cover story about her travelling with Chuck to "work on their relationship".

She reached into the side pouch of her bag of gear and pulled out her phone. After a few seconds Sarah gasped an inward breath that was so loud even Carina heard it on the other side of the room they had set up the surveillance in.

"Sarah, what is going on? Who texted you?"

Sarah was now frantically packing the rest of her gear, haphazardly throwing the tripod and extra batteries for the camera back into the case she had brought them in.

"Sarah, what the hell are you doing?"

"Carina I have to get back to my hotel now! Come on grab your stuff we need to move!"

"Fine but why? What was that text? Who the hell has got you so wound up like that?

"It was Chuck! Well not Chuck actually but it's a message from him!" Sarah smiled with a life in her eyes Carina had not seen since she was in Burbank.

"A message from Chuck? What did it say?"

"That's just it, I don't know. That's why we have to get back to the hotel! Come on move that skinny ass and let's get going!" Sarah finished closing the camera case and was now packing Carina's gear.

"Wait if you don't know what it says then how do you know its from Chuck?"

"Let's just go and I'll tell you all about it on the way ok? Now Carina!" Sarah's excitement and frustration with Carina was building to the point she was going to leave her where she stood if she opened her mouth one more time.

The two Agents headed down the stairs with their gear and made a mad dash for their car they had parked in an open shipping container.

**St Charles Hotel**

**Sarah's room.**

**20:16 CET**

Sarah frantically fumbled with the key trying to open the lock on the door of her room. Once she finally got it opened she ran towards the closet where the safe was hidden. She was in such a hurry that she forgot to check her little security measures she set out everyday in her room. Every spy knew you can never be too cautious no matter where you were but especially overseas. While Sarah was fumbling with the safe Carina backed up her partner and best friend by checking them out for her.

Convinced that everything was fine and there had been no intrusion, Carina told Sarah they were clean. Sarah opened the safe and pulled out a manila envelope with a three subject notebook in it.

"That's the key?" Carina asked.

"Well it's more like a dictionary. Like I told you in the car Chuck and Bryce wrote their language down in three notebooks that Chuck, Bryce and their friend Butch each had. There are something like a thousand words and maybe 250 phrases in here."

"Sarah I know you love him but man Chuckles is so different than any guy I've ever known. The only notebooks the guys I know keep have addresses to their stylists or some skank they banged once and kept on file if they needed a little fun while in town."

"I know. But that's one of the reason's I love him. Carina can you get me that pad and pen over on the nightstand please?"

"Sure" Carina went to the other side of the bed and grabbed the small hotel notepad and pen left by the house phone. She came back around and handed it to Sarah who quickly grabbed her phone and wrote the text down on the notepad.

She then grabbed Chuck's "dictionary" and began to translate it.

With each word she wrote Sarah's face turned from nervous excitement to a mix of joy and concern. Once she had finished she read over what she had written once again and then sat back in the chair and let out a sigh.

"So, what's it say?" Carina asked as she looked down at the notebook Sarah was now clutching to her chest.

"Well the text was from Chuck's friend Butch Landers. It seems Chuck used some sort of laser, bounced it off the moon and contacted Butch who works for JPL in Pasadena. I guess he has some obsession with the moon and the Apollo program. Chuck told me about him when he gave me the dictionary. "

"So what did Chuck say and why aren't you happier?"

"Well I'm happy he's ok but there's this one line here that worries me."

"And?"

"Carina, I'm sorry I can't tell you ok?"

Carina looked back a bit stunned. "Personal or professional because though I think Chuck's cute as hell I don't need to know anything intimate between you two."

"No it's professional."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well I need you to cover for me next Friday. I need to take care of something ok?"

"No problem. Is that all you need from me?"

"For now Carina that's it. The less you know the better at this point. I'll let you know if there's anything else."

"Ok, well as long as you are ok, Sarah. I'll take the memory card and head back to the office to write up the reports."

"Thanks"

As Carina headed towards the door she turned back over her shoulder and looked at her best friend. Sarah was once again reading the message on the notepad.

"Sarah?"

Yea?" Sarah looked back towards the door.

"I'm really happy you heard from Chuck. I know how much you miss him. Maybe now you can get some decent sleep and get rid of those dark circles under your eyes."

"Thanks Carina." Sarah smiled a small smile but with just a hint of extra moisture in those seas of sapphire.

Carina smiled back at her partner and best friend and turned and left.

Sarah glanced back at the notepad and said out loud though she knew he could not hear her.

"Chuck. I'm glad you're ok. Thanks for contacting me. I never doubted you. I think I have an idea how maybe I can help. We will fix this I promise. I love you Chuck."

Sarah glanced back at the notebook one last time.

_S. Miss you but ok. Getting stronger but no flash. Though now I get to go outside every Friday afternoon to train. ILY C._

Sarah took the notebook and dictionary and placed them back in her room's safe. She then took a long hot shower. When she came out of the bathroom she put on Chuck's old Stanford T shirt she had stolen from his room over a year ago because it helped her sleep better. She crawled into bed and was asleep in 30 seconds. It wasn't a great night's sleep but it was better than she had slept since Burbank. Chuck was ok and now she was going to try to help him.

**A/N2 I have most of chapter 8 planned out and hope I can keep to my schedule of less than a week between postings. Not promising anything but its my goal.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Reply

**A/N Thanks one more time for all the support for this story. The reviews, PM's, Alerts and reader hits are simply incredible. Thank you so much.**

**Thanks to atcDave for the aviation help with this chapter. Thanks to the ever helpful Esardi for his proof reading and suggestions. These chapters always end up much better after he has looked them over. Thanks to ersk4 for the shoutout in their great Chuck VS The Jill Ride. Also thanks to Frea for the tips on writing better story summaries.  
><strong>

**Still don't own Chuck but if I did I'd be I'd be looking towards a back 9 pickup if the disaster of NBC's ratings continue.  
><strong>

**Chapter 8**

**The Reply**

**St Charles Hotel**

**Sarah's room.**

**O7:22 CET**

Sarah Walker on the rarest of occasions woke up before her alarm. She had known for a very long time that she and mornings were not a match made in heaven. But as she once told Chuck "It depends on the morning". This was one of those other mornings. She had set her alarm for 08:00 to give some time to go running before she had to be at the DEA headquarters for a mission briefing regarding the evidence they had acquired last night on Pierre Marchon and Marco Renaldi. Interpol and DEA were still trying to decide if they had enough evidence to take down Marchon or should they continue the operation a little longer in order to solidify their case against the drug kingpin.

Sarah hoped that the decision would be to delay and planned to express that if she was given the opportunity to speak at the briefing. This was her best "professional" opinion but she also had definite personal reasons for wanting the delay.

On a professional level her decision was based on the fact that Marchon had contacts in every level of the French Government. He was incredibly wealthy and had made large scale legitimate contributions to various government officials both in France as well as many other countries in Europe. Pierre Marchon was not going to be a man who would go down easily or cleanly. There most definitely would be "collateral damage" throughout European political and Justice circles. She was certain of that. She was fully confident that he would take down as many as he could with him.

So the evidence in this case had to be solid, irrefutable and locked up tighter than Max Roach's drumkit. There could be no slipups or Marchon would certainly walk and end up taking revenge on quite a few politicians and law enforcement officials. That kind of war Sarah didn't want to be involved in as the body count usually ended up very high with no clear winner.

One of Sarah's real reasons for wanting the case extended was to keep her away from that sleazeball Mitchell for as long as possible. She knew he would most definitely assign her to a deep cover seduction mission after having subtly tried to offer her a way to avoid that assignment by being more "closely" aligned with him and his office. He knew most agents didn't like those kinds of missions but accepted that they were part of the job. Sarah Walker was notorious for avoiding actual sex but everything up to that point she was an absolute master at in the course of a mission. She could leave men in an agony full of lust and desire by just glancing their way with a devilish smile.

Mitchell loved watching the surveillance videos he had seen of her past missions. There was never any actual intimate footage or even semi naked footage for that matter but the tease was amazing. Sarah was sure that he would try to assign her a mission where she would almost assuredly be expected to cross that line to be successful. So once she realized that it was going to be a necessity she would acquiesce to his offer to work more closely with him and eventually accept that it could definitely advance her career if she was a little more open to his 'plan' for her future.

But the main reason for wanting to stay in Marseille was to be closer to Chuck. She could not believe how much better she slept last night after having received his message. It wasn't as good a sleep as she will have once he is lying by her side again but it was better than any she had had since Burbank. So she awoke feeling better than she had in weeks and was actually up and out of bed before the alarm had gone off. She then had time to relax before she would put on her workout clothes for her run.

Sarah glanced around the hotel room taking in a few deep breaths. She walked over towards the window and could smell the scent of the sea air. The wind must have been coming from the south, as the smell of the Mediterranean was stronger than she had remembered since she got here. Maybe it was just that her senses were more alert and more sensitive now that some of the malaise that had come over her since Chuck left for Switzerland had been dissipated.

It amazed her how much effect he had on her. Even from hundreds of miles away deep underground he could change her entire mood just by a simple text. What impressed her even more was how he came up with the idea. It was beyond brilliant, incredibly geeky or nerdy to be exact, and just so Chuck. When she saw him next she was going to have to ask him how he came up with that out of the box way of solving their problem.

In many ways this part of Chuck, his brain, was the sexiest part of him. Sure he was very handsome, in decent shape, tall with amazing eyes, hair, skin, smile… she could go on and on. But there were two things that made him stand apart from any man she had ever known, his brain and his heart. Chuck was brilliant there was no question about that but the one thing the CIA never really got about him and why they sometimes dismissed him was how creative he was at solving problems. Their rules, protocols and management structure were so limiting in many ways but Chuck always seemed to find a way around all of that. Sarah believed that Beckman had started to see the light about how special Chuck was when she offered him the analyst's job after he had the first Intersect removed. She just hoped she could count on her to value him enough to let him live the life he needed to live to be the as successful he could be.

Sarah had always known that wasn't in a bunker. She saw how much his friends and family meant to him right from the beginning. She knew that he was at his best when he was allowed to be with them even under the kind of cover life he had come to accept with the lies and the half-truths. No, Chuck would not do well in a bunker and that was why she worked so hard to protect him from being sent to one. But here he was stuck multiple stories underground in the Swiss Alps with just a few hours a week of fresh air and sunshine. The contact with other "normal" people he needed so desperately kept to an absolute minimum in hopes of breaking his spirit.

From the moment she translated the text and understood what Chuck was saying she started working on a plan to let him know what he had done had worked. That Butch had seen the transmission and contacted her with the message still in Romulan to protect it from being discovered.

She planned to work out much of the details of the plan while running this morning. She always did some of her best thinking while exercising. There were very few times, two actually, where she had had a decent almost brotherly conversation with Casey while sparring. But the basic idea was in place.

One thing about Sarah Walker was no matter how smart Chuck was, Sarah matched or exceeded his intelligence in many, many areas. He may have her beat in some of the more technical and science related areas and lord knows he was light years ahead of her in pop culture knowledge. But her ability to think on her feet and her skills at mission planning were second to none.

Sarah kept her workout clothes in the top drawer of her dresser because she used them daily and if she had to leave in a hurry she wouldn't miss them if she had to leave them. Most of her normal attire was still in her suitcase like always along with the picture she kept with her on missions. Ever since that trip to Palm Springs when they had it taken it came with her. Even when she thought there was no chance at a relationship she carried it because from the moment she first saw it, it made her feel comfortable and safe. She may not have been able to admit it back then but from that moment she knew the only place she would ever feel truly safe was in Chuck's arms.

But one part of Chuck's message concerned her. He said he wasn't flashing. She knew that meant he was probably taking a beating in hand-to-hand combat training. Without the skill set from the 2.0 he would be a virtual beginner in those situations. That worried her greatly. He was alone, unprotected and vulnerable. It pained her that she wasn't there to help and protect him. It had been her primary mission for 2 years now and she knew it always would be from here on in.

There had to be a reason for him not flashing and she was sure it was very frustrating for Chuck. The reason he was even there was because of the 2.0. Without it he was useless to Mitchell and she dared not think of what that would mean. But for Chuck the 2.0 would allow him to really make a difference. That mattered a great deal to Chuck and she knew it. She had always known it. The reason he had accepted his life once it had been turned upside down by Bryce's email was because in his heart he knew he was helping others, protecting his country and protecting his friends and family. A big part of the reason Chuck downloaded the 2.0 may have been to still have Sarah in his life but the biggest reason was his inherent need to help people. It was at his core long before he met Sarah Walker. Now that she had had time to reflect on things she realized she shouldn't have expected anything less from him. The 2.0 would also protect him when she couldn't be there to do it but now he didn't have it. But she also knew that he would do everything he could to be successful under whatever circumstances he was forced to live under. That was another reason why she loved him.

So if anyone could figure out what was wrong with the Intersect it would be Chuck. She put her hair into a ponytail, got dressed and headed out the door for her morning run feeling more excited about it than she had in weeks. Agent Sarah Walker was going to put her amazing skills to use developing a plan to reply to Chuck's message and let him know she was here for him and that she loved him. He had made an extraordinary effort to communicate with her and he deserved nothing less from her. She knew it would lift his spirits. That had concerned her in light of the other part of his message and maybe it would help him find the answer. It wasn't perfect but this was starting out to be a pretty good day.

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Saunders office**

**21:10 CET**

Andrea Saunders was not happy one bit. This was a call she really didn't want to take. During her last report on her special phone she was told be in a secure location at 21:15 and expect a call from The Director. He wanted to speak personally with Agent Saunders about the progress or lack thereof in the training and activation of the Intersect 2.0. This wasn't going to be good, not good at all. Even with a scumbag like Mitchell running the CIA there were certain protocols and policies that a government agency had to operate under. Sure they danced on top of and many times skirted those lines but at least those lines sort of existed.

The Ring however was under no delusions of rules or protocols. You were ordered to do something, you did it or expect the consequences to be swift and severe. She knew that The Director was unhappy, he had to be. It had been nearly 2 months since the demise of Fulcrum and the capture of five of his best agents at the hands of a computer geek who just so happens to be the government's biggest secret weapon. Since that time she had been training him virtually 24 hours a day and he had not flashed even once. It was like something had flipped the on/off switch in his brain.

The only progress she had made was his improved speed and endurance on the track. It had allowed him to go outside for sniper training. He had even finally landed her on her back in the ring. Sure it was caused by a slip but he had seen the opportunity and used it to his advantage.

But The Director was only concerned about one thing, The Intersect. He needed Carmichael to begin flashing so that he could extract him and use his talents to both build an army of new Intersect agents but to do his bidding in whatever god-forsaken place he sent him to.

In many ways he was just like Mitchell. Obsessed with power and seeing Carmichael as a means of accumulating even more of it. But he had a more ruthless side to him. Mitchell could be manipulated by feeding his ego and an ample bit of cleavage. But The Director was not that careless or weak. He could never be seduced to do someone else's bidding. He was absolutely committed to the cause and would never betray it for personal gain. His obsession with Power was for The Ring and not himself.

So Andrea sat at her desk waiting for the phone to activate. At precisely 21:15, spy leadership did like to be punctual, the green lights on the faceplate illuminated and she picked it up and held it to her ear.

"_Agent Saunders, what progress do you have to report on you little project" _The Director asked firmly and directly. He was a no nonsense manager.

"Director sir, well he is excelling in all classroom areas. He is actually one of the most exceptional students I have ever seen in the areas of mission planning, communications systems infiltration and in field tactics."

"_Continue"_

"He has improved physically in both speed and stamina. His basic self-defense knowledge is improving. He has shown some real talent in his real life sniper training with remarkable improvement in marksmanship."

"_Agent Saunders that's all well and good but you seem to be avoiding the most important subject. Is there are reason for that? Are you hiding something?"_ The Director's voice was becoming more angry and threatening by the minute.

"No sir, definitely not." Saunders pulse rate was increasing steadily. The calm tone and slight British accent in his voice made it all the more intimidating. He spoke softly but you knew he was not someone you messed with. One slip and it would be your last.

"_So…."_

"Well sir, Carmichael has still not flashed. We have not seen any element of the 2.0 being used in any form of combat. No Kung Fu, no gymnastic abilities, no intelligence flashes. Nothing that he has done has been because of the Intersect enhancements. He has done everything on his own."

"_That is most disappointing"_

"Understood sir."

His voice darkened even more._ "No I don't think you do. You have failed at your mission of gathering intelligence on the functionality of the 2.0. Yet you report on only the positive elements of a grade D agent now becoming a B in training like it's a big success story. Well Agent Saunders I fail to see how any of that matters when the only thing I'm concerned about is The Intersect"_

Saunders didn't have any response for that so she remained silent.

"_Maybe its time we think about sending a replacement who can actually do her job this time."_ The Director said with a much more ominous tone to his voice this time. If she could see him she knew there was a fire in his eyes.

"No sir, that won't be necessary. I will accomplish my mission. You have my word on that."

"_See that you do. But I am going to suggest"_ yah right 'suggest' she thought to herself. _"that you try a different tactic. A tactic that we are certain has met with success with this particular asset."_

"Sir?"

"_Agent Saunders, Mr. Carmichael has accomplished many incredible things for a man of such limited abilities and training. He has never been schooled in how to be an Agent but was the most important person responsible for taking down Fulcrum. Do you have any thoughts on why he was so successful?"_

"Not really sir."

"_Well it's pretty obvious to me. I think you had better think again."_ The menacing tone had entered his speech once again.

"His team sir?"

"_Finally a little intelligence on your part Agent Saunders. Yes the key to the success of Mr. Carmichael has been in large part caused by the amazing work of that team "handling" him. The NSA's John Casey has been a significant part of it but the true key to the success of that team lies in Agent Sarah Walker's ability to control Mr. Carmichael and therefore The Intersect. _

"_Now we believe that is it highly unlikely we could ever turn Agent Walker to our way of thinking. She is simply too dedicated to her job and the CIA but we can use what she has shown to be a very successful way to control him."_

"You want me to get close to him? Seduce him? I'm not so sure that's possible. He has a very strong connection with her that will be difficult to supplant."

"_I don't expect it will be but he's a man and you are a very attractive woman. I expect it done or we will have to find another agent who can do it."_

"Understood sir"

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Dojo**

**09:30 CET**

"Damn Carmichael, what's got into you today? I haven't connected on more than 50% of my punches so far. You're still leaving your right side exposed and it's going to be a problem for you but you seem to finally be learning something here. Maybe letting you go outside has been a good thing after all."

Chuck smiled slightly and dropped his hands just a little as he was stunned by Agent Saunders almost compliment. But that was the opening she was looking for. She threw a left jab followed by a roundhouse kick that dropped Chuck flat on left side.

"But one lesson you haven't seemed to have learned yet is to not listen to your opponent when they are trying to distract you. That is how someone like me, 6 inches shorter, 75 pounds lighter and a couple of years older than you can drop you so easily. You let your mind wander because I complimented you and you exposed a weakness."

Chuck picked himself back up off the matt and bowed once again to his victorious opponent.

Saunders grabbed two water bottles and threw one to Chuck. Both trainer and trainee opened the caps and took long drinks practically emptying the bottle in one try.

Agent Saunders walked over next to Chuck and signaled for him to sit down next to her on the matt. Once they were seated she spoke to him in a softer tone than he had ever heard her speak in. "Carmichael you do realize don't you that Acting Director Mitchell and I are the only ones who are trying to prepare you to be the spy you have always wanted to be. General Beckman, Former Director Graham, Agent Casey and Agent Walker never wanted to help you. If they really were concerned about your well being why didn't they train you in at least the minimum level of self-defense skills you would need to at least somewhat defend yourself. They could have cared less if you were put into danger as long as you accomplished your mission."

Chuck refused to show any emotion. He knew that she was trying to bait him again and get a reaction that might trigger the Intersect and he simply couldn't let her know she was getting to him. This was part of her psychological game to gain his allegiance and have him turn away from Sarah and their team. But he had to admit that she had a point. Why hadn't Beckman and Graham wanted to train him in basic skills? Had they ordered Casey and Sarah not to train him? He figured Sarah didn't want to do it because it might have meant he was more likely to not stay in the car but when had he ever stayed in the car? Casey you would have thought would have felt that all men should be trained in basic defensive skills so why hadn't he taken it upon himself to train Chuck?

Chuck shook his head slightly and took another sip. He had to put those thoughts out of his mind. That's what she wanted him to do, start questioning his partners and their bosses. She was good and he had to always remember that this was all a game to manipulate him. Every single word out of her mouth was planned and had a purpose. Actually everything and everyone here had that same purpose as far as he knew. Saunders, Agent Landers, even Ursula may have all been part of the plan. That's why he needed to start flashing again so he could figure out whom the players were and until then he had to always be on guard for any weakness in his resolve that any of them were trying to exploit.

"Carmichael, even with the beatings you have taken you are better now than you were when you got here. I even have arranged for you to get weekly training outdoors in one of the most beautiful places in the world. I did that. Not Beckman, not Walker, not Casey. Even Mitchell wouldn't do that. I'm the one who is truly helping you be the spy you are destined to be. Don't you ever forget that. The only person who has been looking out for you even when it seems I'm abusing you is me. I'm making a man of you Carmichael and as soon as you realize that maybe you can finally show your appreciation by flashing for me and putting me on my ass a few more times. Hell I might even like it and want you to put me on my ass outside this dojo if you show you're good at it."

Chuck was a little surprised at that last comment. Was Saunders flirting with him? Was she now trying to seduce him to get him over to her side? This was something he never expected to hear from as cold and hardened an agent as Saunders. Hell she made Agent Forrest look like the queen of personality compared to how she had treated him for the first 7 weeks here.

Agent Saunders was even a little surprised at herself for saying that so believably. But a part of her was still a woman and Carmichael wasn't exactly unattractive. Maybe this new tactic might work after all. Beating the crap out of him daily didn't seem to be causing him to flash, maybe a little "extra credit" homework might be more in line with what would control him. Maybe that was how Walker had done it. Maybe all those looks and glances were just part of her method to "handle" the asset. It actually made more sense than the idea a woman like Sarah Walker would ever fall for a geek like Carmichael. She was so clearly out of his league.

If that's the case then two can play at that game. Saunders knew she was beautiful. She had more than her share of guys checking her out when she walked into a room. Maybe The Director was right, its time for the seductress to come out to play.

"Ok breaks over Carmichael, let's see if you can figure out a way to get on top of me this time instead of me always being on top." She said with a slightly seductive tone in her voice.

Inside Chuck's mind he was swallowing just a little bit. Hey he knew Sarah Walker, the most beautiful woman in the world loved him and he loved her but he still had a bit of the shy geek in him that still got nervous when an attractive woman made not so subtle comments like that to him.

The beatings were bad enough but now he had to worry about her trying to seduce him too? It was never going to happen of course but he didn't need that added layer of aggravation.

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Gym**

**Friday 08:27 CET**

"Mr. Carmichael after our normal morning workout and your weekly session with Agent Landers you will be given a different assignment for our exterior training session. We will be trying a little bit of big game hunting in the Swiss countryside."

"Wait we are going hunting? What are we hunting for? Deer? I can't shoot Bambi's mom or dad. In fact I can't even kill a spider. I just let them go outside to find a new home."

"No Mr. Carmichael we will not be hunting deer. Or spiders."

"Well that's a relief. I… " She cut him off before he could continue with his ramblings.

"No, we will be hunting a different kid of prey"

"What kind of prey is that?"

"You."

"Me?" Chuck answered with a bit of concern mixed with surprise.

"Yes you. You will be the prey in our little exercise of hunter and prey. You will be given a 15 minute head start and then 4 Agents will try to find you and shall we say "collect" their trophy."

You will need to evade "collection" for a period of three hours. You are to use whatever means necessary to keep the agents from finding their prey. There are two caveats. You are not to go anywhere near the school grounds and possibly alert the students that something is amiss here and you are not to leave a 5 kilometer radius of this facility. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am" Chuck nodded.

"You will be given no weapons of any kind. If confronted by one of the Agents you are to use the skills we have been training you for to deal with the Agent. If you can manage to stay out of trouble for the entire three hours you are to report back to me at the café that I was at last Friday."

Chuck nodded his understanding.

"If you are successful I might even agree to share a drink with you at the café along with a meal that is not prepared 50 feet underground." Angela gave him just the faintest of seductive smiles.

'_Well at least she isn't as over the top about this as say Carina was'_ Chuck thought to himself. But still he didn't like this added complication and tactic.

"Ok let's get back to work. But don't kill yourself on the track after the sparring. You are going to need your strength and wits about you later on." Again with a hint of sultriness in her voice.

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Agent Landers office**

**Friday 13:00 CET**

After a soft knock on the office door Chuck listened for Agent Landers to respond. Chuck found these weekly sessions tedious. They were always the same questions and he always gave the same non-informative answers. He didn't quite understand why he had to continue having them because simply nothing had changed in his condition or his situation.

He understood that Agent Landers was the NSA rep for his training and that he was reporting directly to General Beckman but without the Intersect he had decided to keep everything close to the vest, as he had no idea whom he could trust.

"Come in Mr. Carmichael and have a seat."

Chuck opened the door quietly and proceeded to sit in the same chair across from Agent Landers he sat in week after week. It was like déjà vu all over again or so he thought.

"Mr. Carmichael, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, sir"

"Mr. Carmichael, you have been here for almost 2 months and during that time you have not had a single incident of the 2.0 responding to any stimuli. Is that still correct?"

Chuck nodded subtly.

"I realize that I ask you these questions these same questions each week but I'm going to try a different approach to hopefully get you to feel comfortable enough to open up to me."

'_Unlikely'_ Chuck muttered to himself.

"From what I have been able to read in the reports I have been given and what I have witnessed for myself you have begun to show some progress in your physical conditioning, stamina and defensive skills. Is that correct Mr. Carmichael?"

Chuck nodded again.

"Charles, if I may now call you that after all this time, I believe I deserve a verbal response."

Chuck took a deep breath resigned himself to at least be polite and responded, "Yes, sir"

"Thank you Charles. Agent Saunders has also reported that since you have begun some training sessions outside of this complex that the pace of your improvement has improved as well."

"Yes, sir."

"Do you have any explanation as to why that is?"

"Not sure sir except that it's nice to see something besides these drab grey walls"

"True enough. They can be rather monotonous. What I am trying to figure out is why with your improved performance and stamina that you still have not been able to show any signs of Intersect skills or data retrieval."

"No sir."

"It's very curious. In your prior time as the Intersect you had regular flashes and they were easily triggered by virtually any stimuli, a picture, a name, a sound etc. Then when the 2.0 was downloaded and your life was in danger you flashed on marital arts skills immediately and disabled 5 Ring agents and saved the lives of your partners."

"But I wasn't able to save the life of Agent Larkin." Chuck looked down at his folded hands in his lap surprised that he said that much. He may have hated Bryce for so many things but he had been his friend at one time and didn't deserve to die like that.

"Regretfully no, but that wasn't your fault. He was already mortally wounded when you got there."

"But I should have gotten there sooner sir."

"Mr. Carmichael do you think that maybe your guilt and horror at seeing your best friend die in front of you is contributing to your inability to flash?"

"He was no longer my best friend."

"I understand that Agent Larkin's betrayal of that friendship on multiple occasions is the reason you are sitting here before me today but unfortunately there is nothing that can change the past Mr. Carmichael. All I can help you with is to come to terms with it and move forward on the path that you yourself chose this time by downloading the 2.0"

"Understood sir."

"Very well maybe its time you put that incident behind you and see if that will help you trigger the Intersect."

Chuck looked back up towards Agent Landers and leaned back in his chair. He had been trying to size up what his strategy was and if he was on the level or not. Unfortunately there were too many variables to reach out and trust him just yet.

"Mr. Carmichael, I have counseled many soldiers who have come back from multiple tours in the Middle East, Bosnia and Afghanistan and I have helped them come to terms with their life and go on to be very effective agents for the NSA. I believe I can help you with whatever it is that is suppressing the Intersect. There is a key and if you will let me help you I believe we can find what that key is."

"Thank you but I'm fine sir."

"Very well I can see that you are still reluctant to open up. I just hope you can learn to trust me at some point. I'm afraid that until you do you will not be able to flash again and you will be here for a very long time or worse."

Chuck's eyes narrowed a bit as he turned back to look at Agent Landers in the eyes for the first time.

"Well I see that I finally got a reaction. I certainly don't want to see anything happen to you but look at the reality of the situation Charles. You are smart enough to realize that there are only 2 options for you here. Either you figure out what is causing you not to flash and you become an Agent or you will be terminated. You know as well as I do that there is no way the CIA or the NSA is going to allow you to walk around the streets of LA not knowing that there is absolutely no chance of the Intersect to start working or have you join a rogue outfit like the Ring.

'There is no up side to putting you in a bunker if you can't flash so the simplest and yes most cost effective solution is to simply send out a termination order. Charles I am sorry for being so blunt but I have found that the best way for me to help the people I have been tasked with counseling is to be as direct and honest as possible. You are all intelligent and dedicated men and women and I don't feel you are best served by sugar coating what is plainly obvious to people who are so bright like yourself."

Chuck had not taken his eyes off of Agent Landers but after he paused for a second he realized that he was telling him the absolute truth. He either started flashing again or he would be killed. There were no other options. Mitchell would certainly give the order but he also believed that General Beckman would agree. The risk of him starting to flash again on his own was too great.

"Now Mr. Carmichael I think that maybe you need to rethink your opposition on letting me help you. I sincerely don't want to see you pay the ultimate price for something you really were thrust into but it is the reality you face."

Chuck leaned his head back and ran his left hand through his hair. He needed to figure out what was going on with him and he needed to do it fast. He still didn't trust Agent Landers but all he found in his words were sincere honesty with no hint of gamesmanship.

"Well Mr. Carmichael I see our time is up for this week. Think about what I said. I really am here to help you."

Chuck nodded once more then stood up and headed out the door. Hopefully his trip outside that afternoon would raise his spirits, as he certainly needed them to be after what he just finally realized. He either started flashing then finished his training so he could return to Sarah or he would never leave this place alive. His determination was still solidly there but there was a new element added, fear.

**Côte d'Azur Airport**

**Nice**

**12:30 CET**

Sarah Walker got out of the cab that she had taken from the Gare de Nice Ville train station to the private terminal at the Côte d'Azur Airport. She had taken the early morning train from Marseille. Carina had arranged for Sarah to have 24 hours off before she had to report back the DEA and Interpol task force in Marseille. They were still trying to develop more evidence in the case against Pierre Marchon. For her plan to work she had to be back in Nice to catch the midnight train back to Marseille.

She had decided not to use an airport in Marseille for fear of somehow being seen by anyone involved with the task force or by Marchon's men. Nice was a comfortable distance away and with this being summer and the busy tourist season it would be easy for a blonde American to be missed among the crowd. Well as much as the beautiful Sarah Walker could ever blend in with a crowd at least.

She had booked a small Cessna 182 aircraft and had arranged for the installation of a Sky Smoke kit to be installed for what she called some "mild stunt flying" over the Riviera. The kit was short money and was an easy installation for the mechanics at the terminal she rented the Cessna from.

Once she arrived and signed all the documents and showed her copy of her pilot's license in the name of Elena Truffaut she was taken to the hanger where the aircraft was being fueled.

After she did her pre-flight and was shown the operation of the Sky Smoke kit she thanked the mechanics in perfect French and climbed up into the cockpit. She hadn't flown this model Cessna since she had arrived in Burbank but had over 100 hours in one back when she was with the Cats. It is a 4 seat aircraft and she would rent one and take Carina, Amy and Zondra on shopping trips when they had a weekend off.

She planned to buzz the coast and then according to the flight plan she had filed she would head to Milan where she would then land for a bit before flying on to Zuoz. If all went well she would be over Chuck at about 15:30. She had no idea if he would be outside when she was there but she had to risk it. She could only afford to make 2 passes down the valley without arousing suspicion.

As she taxied out to the tarmac she called on the radio again in perfect French asking for clearance to take off from the tower. Within 5 minutes she was rolling down the runway on her way to signal the man she loved. She only prayed he would be there to "hear" her.

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Exit door **

**Friday 13:57 CET**

"Mr. Carmichael as we discussed you will be given a 15 minute head start before the four agents here begin their hunt. You will have to evade capture for 3 hours while not endangering any of the students or civilians in the town. You will refrain from breaking into any locked facility, you will not carry any weapons and all communications in and out of the town are being monitored.

"You would be advised to use whatever skills you have learned in your classroom preparation and your natural wits to keep you safe and out of sight for these three hours. Once you have hopefully completed your task you will meet me at the sidewalk café by the school. If you are successful I will have with me a change of clothes for you and have arranged for you to use the showers at the school's faculty lounge. You and I will then finally get the first decent meal either of us has had in two months and a bottle or two of a nice Pinot."

Chuck nodded letting Agent Saunders know he understood. He really could use that dinner and maybe a glass or two of wine might lessen the sense of apprehension he had since his session with Agent Landers.

"Don't disappoint me Mr. Carmichael. I really want that dinner and whatever else we might find to do." She said with a slight smile. It was probably the biggest one she had shown since he first met her.

There it was again Chuck thought. She definitely was coming on to him. "Yes ma'am" was all he decided to respond with.

After another nod he headed off with the four "stalkers" waiting downstairs till he had completed his 15-minute head start.

**Rock outcropping**

**4 kilometers south of Zuoz**

**15:20 CET **

Chuck had headed north when he had left the training facility. He then had circled back around the eastern edge of the main school building and headed off towards a trail he had seen across the valley the last Friday when he had set up his snipers nest. He headed along that trail at a rapid clip till he came to another small overgrown trail that looked like no one had used in years. It looked like if he headed further south he would have headed up beyond the tree line but he wanted to stay in the forested areas to provide him with cover but hopefully allow him to see the Agents if the came after him.

He then headed west down the overgrown trail till he came to a small outcropping of boulders. He looked in between two 3 meter in diameter blocks of granite probably left here during the last ice age, as there were no signs that they had rolled down from above. He noticed there was a small opening that would give him cover but allow him to see anyone coming down the trail or up the slope from below. It also offered a panoramic view of the valley in front of him. It really was an awe-inspiring view from there. If only… Chuck stopped himself from letting his mind wander and tried to focus back on his mission. He had to survive for approximately another hour and a half undiscovered. It was like an adult game of hide and seek he thought and Chuck Bartowski was a great hide and seek player.

**2500 meters ASL**

**15 kilometers southwest of Zouz**

**15:22 CET **

Sarah finished her final check of her instruments and looked over the controls for the Sky Smoke device. She was flying east northeast up the valley from St Moritz to Zuoz and then on to Zemez. There she would turn around and fly back down the valley towards St Moritz and finally back on to Milan before heading back to Nice.

Thankfully the weather was beautiful that day and the visibility good. The view coming over the Alps was incredible but for Sarah the only thing that mattered was Chuck knowing she was there.

'_This has got to work!_' She pleaded to herself_. 'Somehow he has to know I'm here and that I love him. He needs to know that. I need him to know it. He needs to believe that no matter what they say about me or do to him I will never betray him. He means everything to me and if nothing else these past two months have proven that beyond whatever I could imagine. He has made me a better person and I don't ever want to go back to the way I was'_

"Please Chuck, Please hear me!" She said out loud this time her eyes brimming with tears behind her gold rimmed aviator sunglasses. "I love you Chuck and I'm up here calling to you."

**Rock outcropping**

**4 kilometers north of Zouz**

**15:33 CET **

Chuck had been constantly watching the slope below and the trails around him He was on high alert for any sound of an approaching "hunter". They were armed with trang guns and if he were caught they would simply shoot him and bring him back down to the Training Center instead of his meeting with Agent Saunders. She would be waiting at the café at precisely 17:00 for him to arrive IF he had been successful in evading capture.

The four Agents had split up after doing a sweep of the village. Each one had headed in a different direction once they were certain he was no longer in the village. Two each headed to both sides of the slopes above the valley and then those two split up with one heading up the valley and one heading down. They would keep in contact via radio.

Chuck's attention was shifted to the sound of a small plane flying northeast up the valley towards Zemez. What a beautiful view of the mountains, glaciers and the quaint Swiss Alpine villages it must be from that vantage point. If only one day Sarah could take him on a flight like that somewhere.

All of a sudden he noticed that the engine started sputtering. The sound coming from it made him think that the pilot was having engine trouble. As it flew over Zuoz and closer to his position he noticed small burst of smoke coming from the rear of the plane. This pilot was in serious trouble. With all that was going on in his life Chuck did not want to witness a plane crash here in the Alps. His life was depressing enough and he was in no position to be able to help with any survivors should the pilot lose control near him. Plus the attention the scene would grab would certainly attract the attention of his "hunters". It tore him up inside to believe that he, the prey, was actually thinking of not helping should he be needed. How selfish had they made him become? Was all that mattered to him making sure he passed this test so he could continue his spy training and these weekly visits to the outdoors?

'_No it isn't.'_ he thought to himself. '_If that pilot and passengers need me then to hell with the stupid CIA test. Let them beat the crap out of me again. It would be better than spending the rest of my life in shame that I didn't help these poor innocent people.' _

Chuck climbed out of his protective place in between the boulders to get a better look as the plane was heading closer to him.

Sarah reached over to the fuel cutoff valve once again and began to turn it to starve the engine of fuel. She then turned it back on. She did that a few more times for varying lengths each time. She hoped that the erratic noise it would create would attract Chuck's attention if he was outside anywhere in the area.

Then she began to pulse the Sky Smoke switch in the pattern she had memorized on the train ride from Marseille. Long-short-long-short space space long-long-long space long-short-long space space long-short-long space short-long-short-short space long-long-short-short space space short-short-short. She repeated the pattern one more time before heading towards Zemez.

The smoke trail lead out behind her as she continued to fly northeast. "Please Chuck you have to see this! Please Chuck I love you!" She screamed into the noise of the cockpit and as she grabbed the wheel her knuckles were as white as the smoke behind her.

Chuck watched the trail of smoke behind the plane and was getting more and more worried. He began to head out into the open a bit more. When suddenly he noticed that the smoke had stopped and the erratic noise of the engine smoothed back out again. The plane continued back on its course northeast.

When Chuck looked back at the valley below his pulse began to slow. It seemed like whatever had caused the engine to foul had cleared and the pilot was going to be ok. He then began to look back at the smoke thinking about what might have been. But something seemed odd about the smoke. It was almost like it was a pattern. Short bursts and long bursts arranged almost. Chuck had always been great at recognizing patterns. It was now starting to dissipate but he could definitely notice the pattern and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He climbed out a little further to see the pattern more clearly as the wind was taking if back down the valley and blending it together.

"Shit!" He exclaimed! He said way too loudly if any of his "hunters" were nearby. _'I can't believe it'_ He screamed but this time in his head only. _'Ok ok wait wait before you jump to conclusions figure out what it says.'_ The conversation in his mind was racing all over the place.

He found a small stick on the ground and began to write down the pattern in the mountain soil.

-.-. - -.- -.- .-.. -.. …

He then wrote a letter underneath the corresponding pattern.

C OK KLZ S

'_Oh my fucking god! It's Sarah! Sarah is flying that plane!'_ He was clenching his fists and shaking them as hard as he could_. 'It fraking worked! Thank you Butch, thank you thank you. I owe you big time!'_

'_KLZ. __Klick Largch Zolt, Romulan for I love you!'_

Chuck felt like dancing he was so happy. The woman he loved had gotten his message and flown to signal him that she loved him! He was in heaven! He looked back out at the valley hoping to see the plane once more and noticed it a few kilometers up the valley beginning to make a turn back down towards him.

As he watched it approach the dissipating smoke above the Village of Zuoz he noticed a slight dip of the wings as she flew over the school. '_It was her! The most amazing woman in the world is just a few hundred meters away and she fucking loves me!'_

Sarah looked out the window as she flew through the smoke making sure there was no trace of what she had written. She looked down towards the main school building and closed her eyes hoping to feel his presence. He was only a few hundred meters away and then as she opened them and looked back towards the direction she was flying in a small rainbow appeared in the remaining white smoke. She knew it was just the angle of the sun refracting through the moisture in the smoke but she decided to take it as a sign of his love and that he had heard her

As she continued southwest towards St Moritz a small smile came across her face. It was something that hadn't happened very much since she stepped out through the Morgan door in into the warm Burbank breeze 2 months ago.

"I love you Chuck." She said aloud once more as she headed back over the Alps towards Milan hoping he would contact her again soon somehow.

Chuck watched as she flew through the remaining smoke turning it into one big broken up trail and headed back down the valley towards St. Moritz.

Chuck leaned his head back as the tears were really beginning to flow. All of his anxiety of the past 2 months came rushing out of him. It was like the weight of a thousand boulders like the ones behind him had been lifted off of his heart. Suddenly he heard the snap of a stick coming from the trail up above him.

Chuck quickly and stealthily climbed back into the space between the boulders. He looked up towards the trail and he could see one of his "hunters" slowly walking up the trail. His heart was racing from having been contacted by Sarah and he hoped that the Agent couldn't hear how loud it's beating sounded in his head.

He continued moving further west as Chuck watched quietly from his hiding place. He knew he had to return back this way in a while and Chuck was going to be ready for him.

Sure enough about 30 minutes later he saw the Agent coming back towards him. Chuck had moved to on top of the boulders but out of sight of the trial below. As the Agent lowered his head to get under a low hanging branch Chuck saw the opening he needed.

He quickly ran and jumped off the boulder feet first right into the side of the Agent's head. The impact knocked the tranq gun out of his hand landing a few feet in front of him. The agent still rocked by the impact of Chuck's climbing boots stumbled and fell against a small scrub pine tree and rolled back onto the trail.

Chuck had done a drop and roll maneuver that Saunders had taught him in the Dojo and rolled towards where the tranq gun had landed. He grabbed it and then jumped to his feet running back to where his "hunter" was trying to get to his feet.

"I guess this time the prey has become the hunter." Chuck said as he raised the gun to fire.

"Not so fast Mr. Carmichael" he heard from behind him. Chuck turned to see one of the other "hunters" aiming his gun at his chest. He dove behind a small log that was leaning against another pine tree just as a tranq dart came whizzing by his head.

The other agent had surprised him but what happened next was the most surprising thing of all. He flashed.

Chuck had hid behind the tree so he thought the Agents had not seen him flash. He wasn't sure he wanted to let anyone know it had happened yet. He fired a tranq dart at the Agent who had come from behind and saw him leap behind one of the boulders Chuck had been on before. He turned back to the first Agent that was still trying to get up and fired 2 tranq darts in his neck.

He then headed back to the small opening that he had used before that the second Agent had not had time to see. Chuck jumped out from behind the other side of the boulder and before the startled Agent could react put 2 more darts in his throat.

Chuck quickly checked each Agent out to make sure they were out cold but had not been injured when they fell on the rocky mountain trail. He then decided to start to head back towards the village. First he grabbed the other Agents tranq gun and then looking down as he was putting it in the back of his jeans he noticed the message he had written in the dirt.

He walked over to it and with a big smile on his face he said, "I love you too, Sarah!" He rubbed the heel of his boot in the dirt removing any evidence of what it said and began his walk back down the trail. The two Agents would be out for a couple of hours but it was warm enough that they were in no real danger.

**Village of Zuoz**

**Café**

**16:59 CET**

Chuck was hiding in a doorway around the corner from the café when he saw a brunette woman be escorted to a table by large planter. He couldn't really see her but he knew it was Saunders by her hair and her confident walk.

He stayed out of sight because he still had not seen the other two agents and he knew that they would be looking for him here near the Café just as the time was about to expire.

As he heard the bell of the clock tower on the school Administration building strike 5pm or 17:00 as it was called here he stepped out from his hiding place and headed towards Saunders. He could see a small bag by her feet that he assumed was his clothes for the evening. She was dressed in a light blue sundress that he could see just around the planter that really showed off her athletically built legs. She was dressed to kill and he surmised he was still the prey but for a different kind of hunt.

As he got closer to the planter he started to make out her profile through the leaves of the roses growing up the trellis above its base. Then without warning he felt another flash come on. He quickly jumped back out of sight.

_A hummingbird_

_A personnel file_

_A picture of Mitchell and Saunders in bed_

_A picture of Andrea Saunders handing a jump drive to a known Ring agent._

_A jungle cage with people obviously beaten and starved._

_A sailboat_

_A hummingbird_

Chuck shook his head both from the effects of the flash but also from what it said. A chill ran down his spine. Andrea Saunders was working for The Ring.

Chuck collected himself and took a couple of deep breaths before heading back around the planter.

The waitress brought over a cup of coffee she had asked to be brought over when she first arrived at the café. When Agent Saunders looked up to acknowledge her she saw a tall lanky man come around the planter and sit down across from her.

"Well Mr. Carmichael it seems that congratulations are in order. You've passed your test."

"Excuse me Andrea if I may be so bold, but please call me Chuck. The test is now over and I believe that tonight should only be about a couple of friends having dinner and a bottle of wine. Don't you agree?" Chuck spoke with a calm confidence about him.

"Most definitely Chuck. I have a feeling that tonight is going to be a very enjoyable evening."

Agent Saunders liked the more in charge Chuck. Maybe this order isn't going to be so bad after all she thought as a small seductive smile crept upon her face.

"I certainly hope so, Andrea." _Two can play at this game Ring Agent Saunders. _Then Chuck gave her a wide smile with a slight nod and a blink in return.

"Let me go shower and change and when I return we will see where the evening takes us."

With that Chuck took the bag of clothes that Agent Saunders handed to him and headed off to the faculty lounge.

'_Thank you Sarah. Thank you for protecting me and saving me once again. I love you so much and I promise we will be together soon._' Chuck thought to himself and as he headed to the showers a sly smile cane across his face.

'_Advantage Team Bartowski!.'_

**A/N 2 So less than a week between updates. But these long chapters just keep coming.**** Yikes****!**_  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9 The Revelation

**A/N Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. In my brief time doing this I have now learned an appreciation for those that can keep a regular schedule. Real life, family, work, and writers block all came in to play these past 2 weeks. Again I want to thank all that have read, reviewed and alerted this story. It has been really amazing to be on the receiving end of all this.**

**Thanks again to esardi for his read through, to BDaddyDL for his input into this chapter, to Aerox for all the support he gives. Plus I want to thank all the new 'friends' I have been making in my time here. They have really made this a fun place for me.  
><strong>

**Still don't own Chuck but if I did I'd be smiling just a bit looking at NBC on monday this season.  
><strong>

**Chapter 9**

**The Revelation**

**Café**

**Zuoz**

**17:25 CET**

As Chuck stood in the shower adjacent to the faculty lounge he tried to gather his thoughts about how to deal with what had happened to him in the last few hours. First he realized that his literally "out of this world" attempt to contact Sarah had in fact worked. His old frat buddy Butch had, as he had hoped, somehow been listening. He got the message and forwarded it on to Sarah. Chuck had told her that he went outside on Friday afternoons hoping she would think he was ok and looked forward to that and Sarah then proceeded to rent a plane and signal him while flying over the village of Zuoz on the chance that he would in fact be outside this particular Friday afternoon.

Amazingly it all worked perfectly. The odds were long and Chuck was certain that there was a huge amount of luck involved here but he wasn't going to question it now. Hey why not have fortune shine on him again. Hell he already was the luckiest man on earth because SuperSpy Sarah Walker, his handler and partner told him she loved him. Things certainly couldn't get any better than that but this was pretty damn close.

He then was surprised again when it seems that the act of Sarah communicating with him and telling him she loved him and was there for him, released whatever had been keeping him from flashing. But it was all so obvious to him now. So obvious that he was amazed it took him so long to figure it out. His emotional state was what was holding him back from flashing. Sarah Walker was the focus of his emotions and therefore the key to controlling the Intersect. His precarious emotional state had clouded his ability to trigger the flashes and in effect suppressed the functioning of the Intersect. Plus he deduced that it was the threat to Sarah and Casey as well that triggered the 2.0 to flash with the Kung Fu skills back in the Intersect room.

With the emotional strain he had been under since that asshole Mitchell had split up his team it had in effect weighed down that Intersect in such a way that he couldn't flash at all. Mitchell was determined to fracture the relationship Chuck had with that team and in particular Sarah, to control the Intersect for himself but instead he had unwittingly suppressed it entirely. Even as a self defense mechanism his anxiety and separation from Sarah kept the skill set from triggering in his brain. It had left him a beaten man both physically and emotionally as the longer he couldn't flash the more anxious and distraught he became. Then throw in not knowing if Sarah was safe and no idea what she was facing in Marseille and you have one emotional basket case that couldn't defend himself.

But the most troubling revelation of all was the fact that his primary trainer, the person responsible for transforming him into an Agent was in fact working for The Ring. That fact changed everything. In a way Sarah Walker had saved his life once again. By replying to his message she had lifted the weight sitting on top of the Intersect and it had allowed him to flash again clueing him into the real danger he was now in. But there was also the complication that he knew very little about The Ring and its intentions or its methods. Chuck was no Ring expert. All he had to go on so far was what the Ring Agents said in the Intersect Room about Fulcrum being just a small player in The Ring. Plus from his brief discussions with General Beckman it seemed like no one in the CIA or NSA could be classified as a Ring expert. From what he could tell no such person existed.

Could they be the ones responsible for the obvious change of tactics displayed by one Agent Saunders? Or could it be in fact Acting Director Mitchell who not so subtly ordered Agent Saunders to start the "honey trap" method of trying to "control the asset". Chuck certainly wouldn't put it past him that Mitchell would try that method. From his flash he already knew that Saunders had compromised herself with a Superior official in the CIA and that was simply unprofessional to begin with. Chuck just wasn't sure the extent of the relationship Mitchell and Saunders had. Plus there was even the possibility that the Ring had ordered Saunders to get close to Mitchell to "control" him as well.

He didn't believe that the picture he saw in the flash of the two of them "together" showed any sign of a real relationship and Saunders was too smart to not see right through Mitchell's intentions. So it seemed more likely that Saunders was playing Mitchell. He may have even known about it but as long as he got laid he really didn't care about what the intent was. It was all very confusing and disturbing at the same time. Chuck needed to take control of his situation and he needed answers to his questions.

So the internal debate waged on in Chuck's head as he dried himself off before changing into the clothes Agent Saunders had brought for him to wear IF he had been successful. But why the sudden change in tactics? Who was behind it, Mitchell, The Ring or Saunders herself? But finally how much actual danger was he in and what was their plan going forward? If Saunders found out that he had flashed on her would it change their plans once again? There were too many variables and Chuck's training in math and engineering was telling him that the best way to resolve a problem was to eliminate as many of the variables as possible. He was at a bit of a crossroads. The longer they thought he wasn't flashing the greater the odds were he would be "discarded" but the sooner they knew he was flashing the more likely a potential snatch and grab scenario would have to play out. Or in the CIA's case he would be sent on some godforsaken mission for Mitchell. So he had decided to not let on to anyone here the fact that he was now flashing again just yet. He would keep that one a secret till the last possible minute when he could also use the element of surprise which was a key tactic in his training,

He also had decided that the best way to deal with the "honey trap" was to set one of his own. Let her think she is playing him when in fact he is playing her. Use the skills that Roan had scoffed at but in fact had "worked on me" to Sarah. Combine that with the methods he had been taught by Roan and use it all to his advantage. If Chuck Bartowski could get Sarah Walker to fall in love with him Charles Carmichael could damn well put up a good offense to combat an obviously lesser skilled woman in Andrea Saunders.

Chuck took a deep breath and headed back out to where his 'mark' had been seated. This was going to be an interesting evening.

Chuck looked over at the small table by the square where CIA/Ring Agent Andrea Saunders was sitting sipping the same cup of coffee she had ordered when she arrived at the café. That was just prior to Chuck successfully completing his game of 'hunter' and 'prey'. She looked at the passersby and watched the daily life of the small Swiss village play out before her. She actually looked almost content. Her facial expressions were softer than he had ever seen her display and she almost seemed to have what might be considered in some circles a smile on her face. The fact that she was unaware of his presence made him curious if this was actual honest contentment he was witnessing. Did the idea of dinner and drinks with Charles Carmichael actually appeal to her or was this all part of the performance? _'Well I guess it's time to find out.'_

Chuck walked over to the table where Agent Saunders was sitting and asked with a confident yet humble smile on his face,"Is this seat taken?"

"Actually I was waiting for someone but I have a feeling something better just came along…. Please sit down."

"Thank you, the thought of a woman as beautiful as you sitting alone on such a glorious evening just doesn't seem right to me. I hope I'm not intruding. If I am please just tell me and I'll respect your wishes and leave you alone."

"Thank you. You are not intruding at all. Actually I had been thinking of leaving as the person I thought was going to be joining me was a bit of a loser. He simply hadn't shown me enough yet to get what he wanted."

"Well then it's his loss and thankfully my gain."

Andrea tilted her head and smiled appreciatively.

"Charles Carmichael" Chuck said as he bowed and tilted his head. He then extended his hand to her.

"Andrea Saunders. Pleasure to meet you Charles." She gently took his hand and gave him a small but 'sincere' smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Andrea and might I say that is a lovely name. Appropriate for someone as beautiful as you."

"Thank you Charles." Andrea thought to herself as she looked intently at two of the most captivating brown eyes she had ever seen looking right back at hers. _'I like this approach he's taking of two strangers meeting. We can be different people tonight. Actually it's very spy like.'_

'_Good work Chuck let her be the first to break eye contact' _He could hear Roan's voice saying in his head.

After just a few seconds too long Andrea looked away and down at her cup of coffee and swirled the remains around before setting it back down.

"Andrea if I may be so bold, I'm not really in the mood for coffee. I believe a nice bottle of Pinot is much more appropriate for this evening. Don't you agree?"

"Definitely". She leaned in and lowered her voice with a seductive tone, "Charles are you asking me to join you and that bottle of Pinot?"

"Actually no Andrea."

Agent Saunders frowned just a bit wondering why the sudden change. It was not the answer she had expected.

"What I would really like to ask you is if you would do me the honor of joining me for a delicious 'dinner' and that bottle of Pinot"

"Ahh, I see." Her frown turned around without her even thinking about it. A light of excitement began to show ever so slightly in her eyes.

"But humbly I do have to ask you something else and I'm a little embarrassed about asking it."

Andrea turned her head slightly and moved her hands a little closer to Chuck's that were clutched together at the edge of the table in front of him. "There is no reason to be uncomfortable Charles, we don't know each other so you can ask me whatever you want. I promise not to embarrass you."

"Thank you Andrea. Well you see I've never been to this delightful village before as I'm here on business for the first time and I don't know any of the local restaurants. I was hoping that you would know what the finest one is in town as I'd very much like to take you for a meal that is deserving of someone as captivating as you."

Agent Saunders wasn't but Andrea Saunders was most definitely blushing right about now. _'Damn he is good'_. Plus what made it so devastating was there was a real aura of honesty in how he spoke.

Chuck continued to look at her with a bit of a humble smile. He knew he was playing the part well and was able to keep down the nerdy babbling he usually tended to display in front of beautiful women. Maybe that mission with Sasha Banacheck had taught him a few things.

"Charles, that was very sweet. I believe I know just the place."

"So I take it that your answer is yes, you will allow me the pleasure of your company for dinner?"

"Yes, Charles. I'd love to."

With that Charles stood up and extended his hand to the brunette Agent. When she reached out hers to take it he lowered his head and gently kissed the back of her hand before he helped her to her feet.

"Shall we?"

"Why yes."

As they walked towards the exit Chuck gave a warm smile and handed the bag he had his clothes and personal items in to the hostess for safe keeping. "Someone will be by later to pick up my things." The hostess blushed back as her pulse rate skipped just a bit from that devastating smile.

"Lucky woman" the hostess said when they were out of earshot.

Well in the first battle of seduction between Charles and Andrea, Charles had won. But Agent in Training Carmichael knew that the real Agent Saunders would be right back in the hunt on the next field of play.

**Zuoz Switzerland**

**Restorant Dorta**

**20:12 CET**

Dinner had been fantastic as Charles ordered the veal and Andrea had the local trout. By the time their entrees had been cleared away they had finished the first bottle of Pinot and Chuck had ordered a second.

"So Charles, what kind of business are you in that brings you to such a small village in the Swiss Alps?"

"Well I am involved with computers and high tech educational services that the school here in Zuoz is considering purchasing. I have my own company and as it is still small but growing I like to come and meet the potential clients so they can judge for themselves if my vision is compatible with theirs."

"That sounds interesting and from what I have seen so far this evening I would bet you have been quite successful in having clients find you 'compatible'. Andrea reached over and placed her right hand on top of Charles left and is a soft sultry voice said, "I know I find you quite "compatible' and I'm thinking we just might find a few more of those 'compatibilities' before this evening is over" She then gave him a very subtle wink.

"I think that is a most delightful possibility, Andrea."

The waiter approached them and poured them each another glass of wine while they looked at the desert cart.

"Charles I think you are going to have to try some of the local Crème Brule. I've heard its fantastic here. I think I'm going to pass as I like to watch my figure."

"So do I." Charles said with a sly smile. The double entendre was not lost on Agent Saunders.

"But will you share one with me please?" Charles brought out the hopeful look from his arsenal.

"How can I resist, Charles? Sharing something sweet and creamy of yours is something I would enjoy very much." Her sexy grin simply added to the not so hidden meaning.

On the outside Charles kept his confident, casual smile on his face but inside Chuck was a bit shocked at the complete lack of subtlety with that one. Maybe Saunders got some pointers from Carina.

Charles, trying to get back in control of the little dance they were having decided to do just that.

"Andrea while we are waiting for our first desert would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to." _'Wow a dancer too? Maybe we have been underestimating his abilities as a spy without the Intersect.' _

Aman who could dance was something every woman loved. Ellie had told him many times that _"Girls like boys who can dance". _Apparently so do female spies.

Charles stood up and walked around behind the table to the other side where Andrea was sitting as he knew he had to hide the fact he could feel a flash coming on from the music playing. Ellie had taught him the basic steps but he could become Fred Astaire or Bob Fosse using the Intersect. He reached out his hand once again to her and then escorted her to the dance floor. There were 2 other couples on the floor at the time but once they got out there virtually every eye in the place was on the beautiful couple that had just joined them.

Charles reached out and put his left arm around Andrea's waist while taking her left hand in his right. She reached her right arm around Charles' neck and placed it on his shoulder. His moves were perfect and as they continued to dance to the small trio that was playing with each circle of the floor he pulled her in just a little closer. By the time they had completed their fourth circle they had dropped the pretense of holding each others hands and Andrea put both hands loosely around his neck. Charles was now holding her gently but firmly and most definitely close around her waist.

After looking in each others eyes for a minute longer than she had wanted to she snuggled her head onto Charles shoulder. As the music finally stopped they both let go and clapped softly their appreciation to the trio and headed back to their table. Chuck pulled out her chair and she nodded thank you.

After they finished the desert and almost the second bottle of wine Charles spoke. "Well it was a lovely dinner shall I walk you home Andrea?"

"How chivalrous, I'd like that"

Charles paid the bill with the credit card he had noticed was left in the pants he had been given by Agent Saunders when he first arrived. The couple got up and headed back to the entrance of the training facility. As they walked Andrea had hooked her arm in Charles' and they strolled at causal pace. If Agent Saunders were honest with herself she would admit she actually was having one of the best times she had ever had on a first "date" with a man. Though he was her trainee and her mark there had been such a calm confident serenity to the evening. Sure the sexual excitement and anticipation was there at least on her part, but from what she could tell Charles was simply different than most men she knew. She had dated a few spies and many marks. The spies were suave, full of themselves and spent more time glancing over at their reflection in whatever shiny object they could find. The marks spent their time looking down her dress or at her ass and gave some really blatantly awkward moves to let her know what they expected from her. Mitchell was more like a mark than a spy. In fact he was her mark when she was assigned by the Ring Director. "That dumbass Mitchell could be the CIA Director someday and he has a weakness for beautiful women. A very big weakness. We expect you to get close to him in case we need you to become his "handler" for us and help him get to that position. Once there you can 'control' him anyway you see fit."

Yes, this Charles Carmichael was different. Sure playing his role tonight as a stranger meeting a beautiful woman in a Swiss café seemed like it was right out of a 1960's movie with Rock Hudson or Cary Grant but he played it to perfection. He came across as totally focused on her. She felt warm, safe and respected. Three things a female spy rarely if ever never gets to feel. Especially ones who spent 18 months in a Thai prison camp getting beaten and fighting for the amusement of paying customers after being abandoned by her agency.

She had played her role well too. She had seen his reactions to her obviously sexual double entendres ever so slightly in his eyes though he tried to hide them. She knew she had planted the seeds that were about to blossom. So she pulled him in just a little closer and put her other arm on top of their intertwined arms fawning being slightly chilled.

As they walked along the sidewalk in the moonlight, Charles looked up at the now ¾ moon and the corner of his lips curled upward. _'Thank you Butch and I love you Sarah'_.

Andrea noticed the smile on his face and said, "What are you thinking about Charles? You seem rather happy."

Chuck twitched a little as he brought his attention from a certain beautiful blonde to a certain beautiful brunette Ring Agent next to him.

"Nothing really, just enjoying a beautiful evening, a beautiful moon and a beautiful new companion."

"I see. And thank you. I'm flattered that I might be at least part of the reason for your pleasant mood."

"You're welcome and you most certainly are."

As they arrived back at the entrance to the training facility, Agent Saunders stopped and then turned towards Chuck putting her arms around his neck.

"Charles, as this is probably the end of this evening, I just wanted you to know that it doesn't have to be the last evening we spend together as Charles and Andrea. I know I will be back to being your trainer, abuser and the wicked bitch once we go inside that door but I really enjoyed myself tonight probably more than I should have. I enjoyed the little "strangers meeting at a Swiss café" film script we played. Maybe next time we can see what actually happens after the director fades to black in the hotel room."

As Andrea looked into his eyes she felt the over powering urge to kiss him. Chuck noticed this and leaned in as if he had gotten the same message. She closed her eyes and just as their lips were about to touch, Chuck leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Agent Saunders, for 2 years I learned from the best in the business, always leave them wanting."

With that Chuck dropped his arms, reached out and opened the door to the facility below and walked in leaving a stunned and oh so frustrated female Agent alone at her "doorstep". He grinned as he headed to the elevator but knew he would probably pay for it tomorrow. But damn it was worth it.

'_Thanks Sarah. You saved me once again.'_

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Agent Saunders office**

**08:52 CET**

Andrea Saunders sat in her plain leather upholstered chair and read over the reports from the 4 Agents who took part in the "hunter" and "prey" exercise for the third time. She was also on her third cup of coffee this morning. Something had dramatically changed in her asset. Two of the agents never encountered Carmichael but what fascinated her were the accounts of the two other agents who didn't show up back at the facility till after 22:00 gave. Both had been subdued and tranqed by the asset and left on the mountain trail a few kilometers from where she had met Carmichael after the successful completion of his mission.

She was equally troubled by the events from later in the evening but needed to hear first hand from the agents involved in this situation to better understand if it had any implication to the events later in the evening.

"So, from your reports it seems that an unarmed, c level trainee subdued and escaped capture from two seasoned agents and to top it all off he shot said agents with their own guns? Is that correct gentlemen?"

"Yes, ma'am" The agents said in unison.

"How the hell did it happen?"

The first agent Chuck attacked spoke first. "Well ma'am I was walking along the trail heading back to the complex as I had reached the end of the test area. Suddenly Mr. Carmichael leaped from above me knocking me to the ground and sending my tranq pistol down the trail away from me."

"What maneuver did he use and be as complete as possible?"

"He used a flying kick with both feet to my chest and side knocking me down. It's a maneuver I have seen you working with him on in his training sessions but he never seemed to fully get the choreography for."

"So it wasn't a new skill but just one that he seems to have now perfected."

"Yes, ma'am"

Agent Saunders got up from her chair and turned to face away from the two agents who sat before her. She had to figure out if it was an Intersect skill or not. But it just seems that he has perfected what she had been training him on. Maybe he has been holding out on her for some reason.

"Then what happened?"

The other agent now spoke. "Then I arrived on the scene and saw Mr. Carmichael grabbing for the tranq pistol and I readied my gun to fire. He quickly jumped out of the line of the dart and I went around a large rock looking for cover."

"That was when he tranqed you?" Agent Saunders questioned pointing at the first agent.

"Yes, ma'am. I was still groggy from the flying kick and as I was getting up everything went dark until I woke up a few hours later."

"Then the asset must have known of a crack in the boulders as he surprised me coming around the other side and fired at me. That was the last thing I remember until I woke up with the other Agent and we headed back to the facility."

"Was there anything unusual you saw in either his fighting skills or anything that seemed out of the ordinary for an asset at his level?"

"No ma'am. He simply used the element of surprise and more skillful use of techniques he has used in his training."

"Anything else agents?"

"Well there is one thing that seemed curious but it's probably nothing."

"And what might that be? No matter how insignificant you think it is please say it."

"Well it's not really about what he did but more about what he didn't do. It seemed like he moved us in such a way that we would not be hurt or exposed to the elements and away from any danger of injuring ourselves as we woke from the tranqs. He never bound us up and never left us in a position where we could be easily threatened. It almost seemed like he was making sure we were ok before he left us."

"Is that so?"

Both agents nodded affirmatively.

"Thank you gentlemen. You may return to your duties."

After both agents left Agent Saunders sat back down at her desk to try and figure out the man that was becoming more of an enigma to her everyday. Had he flashed with the skills needed on these 2 agents and if he was now able to flash was he aware of her connection to The Ring? It had always been a concern of hers as to whether her affiliation was known by anyone who might have put that data in the new Intersect but as her missions and her tasks for the Ring had been very few and very discrete other than her seduction of Acting Director Mitchell and feeding the names of new recruits from the Farm for possible recruitment she felt it was very unlikely. Any data on Mitchell would have probably been suppressed by him before being sent to the Intersect database and her recruitment data was not to be used till further down the line once these new Agents had something to offer The Ring. She was simply like a baseball scout watching junior high school kids for any to look out for in the future.

But she had to know the truth. Was Carmichael holding out on her or was he simply getting better at his training? His "performance" on their "date" was another thing all together and she was going to spend many a waking moment trying to figure out how he had played her. That was not the awkward geek she had seen in much of the surveillance footage from his work in Burbank. He was confident and seemed to fully understand his power over women. Something he had only shown on a few missions and not in his own life. If this had been a mission for him, he passed with flying colors. But she also couldn't deny that he had affected her, charmed her and got her interested in him beyond just her attempt at seduction. She wanted that kiss. She wanted it badly and that surprised and angered her. No one decides who Andrea Saunders kisses or doesn't kiss except for Andrea Saunders. Also the thought of what might happen in the "R" rated version of their movie script excited and intrigued her.

Also how do you explain his treatment of his "hunters"? Was there a reason for it or was he in fact concerned for their well being. While seduction skills would be a great asset to him as a spy, caring about the welfare of his adversaries would get him killed.

One thing for certain, there was far more to Charles Carmichael than she had been briefed on or had seen for the first 8 weeks of training. Now she wanted to learn more about and see "all" of him for herself.

**Zuoz Medical lab**

**2 days later**

**19:48 CET**

As Chuck had expected, Agent Andrea Saunders was not too happy about his brush off at the end of their "date". He had worked his magic on her as if he were the trainer and she the trainee. She vowed to never let that happen again. She was going to be in complete control next time and if she wanted him to kiss her he was damn well going to do it. No nerdy agent wannabe was going to beat her at her game. So she decided to step the physical nature of his training back up. She would end up on top both figuratively and literally this time.

Chuck had been able to control the flashes in the self-defense and martial arts classes which was no easy feat. He simply couldn't afford to let on he was now flashing to anyone until he knew he could trust them. So first he needed to figure out who the players were on both sides and who might be somewhere in the middle.

While Chuck sat on the examination table waiting for one of his now less frequent

massages and checkups with Ursula, he was working on a plan on how to deal with whatever the consequences were if and when Saunders got whatever order she got from whichever of her evil overlords she was most loyal to. Would he be terminated, captured, tortured or asked to join a different kind of fraternity? He was really beginning to see very little difference in methods used between the Ring and the CIA, well at least Mitchell's version of the CIA.

The one thing he knew for certain was he needed help. He couldn't escape the facility on his own even on his Fridays outside because he always had 4 "guards" with him or looking for him. They also made him wear a GPS watch and he was fairly certain they had implanted a tracker in his skin when he had his first visit with the Doctor just after he arrived. He couldn't take on all of the Agents here alone. It would be a huge risk and he was better off focusing on getting some help from outside the facility rather than inside.

He needed to get another message to Sarah. He needed to ask her if she trusted Beckman. He needed to flash on Landers and see if he was legit. Even if he was not with the Ring and a loyal NSA operative that didn't mean he could trust him. Casey proved that. When he first met him he would have put 3 bullets in each of Chuck and Sarah and then gone out for pancakes without blinking an eye. Landers could easily have been someone just like that and followed his orders to the letter.

So Chuck figured the best place to start to try and find an ally here was with Ursula. She had been the only one who had been even mildly friendly when he arrived. She seemed to be genuinely nice and treated him like a human and not a robotic agent. But the question was could she be trusted. She may have been playing him as well. If they were going to play good cop, bad cop he certainly knew who the bad one was. So why not have Ursula play good one.

But she had told him that very personal story of how she became involved with the CIA and the training facility. It was certainly not protocol to tell him that and it seemed genuine. So he needed to see if he flashed on her and what was in her file.

Chuck heard the distinctive knock she always gave him before she entered. It felt like a sign of respect and not at all like the way everyone else completely ignored his privacy or personal space. As she walked in the door he put his hand slightly over his eyes so that she would not see him flash. He could get the image of her needed to trigger the Intersect by seeing just enough of her but not show any telltale signs to the "men behind the curtain".

As he saw her face the flash of her file came to his conscious mind. He saw her history, her employment records, her connections to the Grahams, and everything she had told him checked out as true. She had no political affiliations and had an exemplary record of service both at the school and this facility. Ursula was clean.

"Good evening Chuck. Light bothering you?"

"Hey Ursula, no not really just got a little bit of a headache. Saunders the Beast has kind of been picking up the pace with her beatings of the peasants."

"I see. Well from the fact that I have seen you less and less lately I was kind of hoping you were coping better or she was letting up a bit on the abuse."

"Well things have been going a bit better for me physically but it does get a bit tough being here underground for all but four or five hours a week."

"Oh I know, Can you give me your arm I need to take your blood pressure. I couldn't stand it myself. I'd go nuts if I didn't get to see the sun or sky everyday. Its one of the reasons I love living here. The mountains, the river, the countryside, my husband and I love to go hiking especially the trails above Pontresina. You get incredible views of the glaciers and the valley below leading into St. Moritz. You should try it sometime."

"Well I kind of doubt I will ever get the chance as I would expect as soon as I finish my training I'll be shipped off to some god forsaken part of the globe where someone will be shooting at me from some rooftop. Besides I bet part of the reason you love it so much is the company you are with. How long have you been married?"

She took some empty blood sample viles and went over to the centrifuge she had used before to hide their conversation about the Grahams. She turned on the machine and the noise meant they could talk more freely. They had to tread lightly as they were never sure if the "mirror guys" were there or not.

"Twenty seven years tomorrow as a matter of fact."

"Well Happy Anniversary Ursula and to Mr. Ursula as well"

"Thank you Chuck. Now roll over I need to massage those back muscles again."

Chuck turned over on his stomach and thought to himself that maybe she would understand. She had managed to have a family and still be connected to the spy life at least on some level.

Ursula poured some warmed oil on her hands. She really was very good at this part of her job. Chuck looked forward to these parts of his examination quite a lot. She surprised him as she quietly asked her next question. "Do you have someone in your life Chuck? I know its not protocol and I've heard about the 'Cardinal Rule of Spying' but to me it's a ridiculous rule and totally unrealistic. Besides having a friend, companion or hopefully someone you could love keeps you grounded and sane in the crazy world we live in. Sometimes it's nice to know what you're fighting for."

As she leaned in again to do his shoulders he spoke barely above a whisper. "Yes I do and I miss her very much. I know I shouldn't be telling you this but she's a spy too and I'm just worried about her. She's on a mission and though she is the best and I trust her abilities completely there's always that chance of something going wrong. I just would feel so much better if I knew she's ok. I'd hate to find out when I get out of here that something happened to her while we were out of communication. She's probably worried about me too."

Chuck rolled on his back and looked at the woman he had risked quite a bit in confiding in. She saw the worry in his deep brown eyes. She liked men with brown eyes. Then Ursula leaned back and as she did she nudged Chuck ever so slightly. She gently put her finger to her lips letting him know to keep quiet. He blinked in understanding. She walked back over to the centrifuge and turned it off. She then picked up the tablet computer she had entered his vitals in during the exam and quickly typed a brief note on the screen. As she walked back over towards Chuck she held the tablet with the screen facing Chuck but blocking it from the cameras.

Chuck glanced down at the screen and looked back up at Ursula and very subtly mouthed "thank you".

"Ok Chuck I think we are done for tonight. I see your next scheduled physical is Thursday. I guess I'll see you then. Get dressed and I'll lock up when we leave."

"Ok Ursula, see you Thursday. I just hope Agent Saunders doesn't kill me by then." He said with a slightly uncomfortable chuckle. _'I really do'_

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Chuck's room**

**23:15 CET**

Chuck was lying in his bed trying to access Intersect files on command. Since he had begun flashing again, every night in his room while alone and in the dark had tried to learn about the new features of his little brain partner. The original Intersect needed outside stimuli to trigger a flash. He had hoped that the designers had added the ability to initiate a flash in the 2.0. It really would come in handy and if he had been able to do a "feature request" to the designers that would have been near the top of his list. On-Demand flashing so to speak could prove very helpful. So far he wasn't having much luck. '_God I wish I could find the PDF of the manual in here somewhere. Couldn't they include that in the download?'_ Maybe it would just take time to learn how to do it.

Chuck looked up at the drab ceiling in the dim light of his room and a wide grin appeared on his face. He was glad it was dark as he didn't want the glow from his teeth to show in the cameras.

Chuck was also thinking about the note that Ursula had typed on her tablet before she deleted it. _'Going to Zurich for weekend with husband for anniversary. I'll contact her 4U. I'm sure she misses you too._'

He'd decided to have Ursula email Sarah and hopefully get a response back from her before she had to leave Zurich to come back to Zuoz on Sunday. He figured he could write the email in Romulan and tell Ursula it was to protect her in case anything went wrong. He had to protect her at all cost as he was certain she didn't know that doing this for him was a lot more risky than just some lovesick trainee. The email couldn't trip any of the government scanning of email traffic that the Intelligence community had used ever since 9/11 looking for suspicious key words and phrases. It had to be well planned out and in no way could lead back to Ursula or him. He hated to put her at such risk but he couldn't see anyway to avoid it.

But this was the kind of plan that Chuck loved. He had to outsmart the CIA, The Ring, Agent Saunders and possibly even General Beckman. So with that Chuck began to create a mental version of the back side of the Tron poster. He had to understand who the players were, their motives and how he could gain the upper hand. To do that he needed to contact Sarah and he may have just found the link he needed in the kindness of a Swiss CIA nurse.

Chuck Bartowski was on a mission and this was the kind of mission he did better than anyone. With that he rolled over on his side and thought to himself. _'Here we go'. _He then drifted off to sleep and had the best rest he had gotten since he left Burbank two months ago.

**A/N 2 This was a little shorter than the last 3 but I think that was a good point to stop. Some more action next chapter. Hope to get back on a weekly schedule.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Test

**A/N Thanks again everyone. It's been great seeing some new alerts pop up. Seems this story is getting some new readers. Thank you so much for that and for all those that have stuck by it and those that review you really have been amazing.**

**Special thanks as always to Esardi for his read throughs. They are a god send. Thanks to ersk4 for the shout out once again in his great story Chuck VS The Jill Ride. Thanks to all the other folks I've been PMing with lately. Its been great to get to know you all. **

**Still don't own Chuck but if I did I would send a 3 ep screener to everyone who writes a review of any story on this site.  
><strong>

**Chapter 10**

**The Test**

**St Charles Hotel**

**Marseille**

**Friday 08:35 CET**

Sarah Walker arrived back at her hotel room after another long day and night of surveillance on Pierre Marchon's compound. She and Carina had been monitoring activity going in and out of the compound for the better part of a week with nothing to show for it. It seemed that Marchon was continually one step ahead of them. He seemed to have put a complete lock down on all activity following the exchange with the Libyans and Marco Renaldi last week. What was concerning her is that he should have had absolutely no idea what happened that night. It had simply been a surveillance mission and no one was detained afterwards. Renaldi was simply followed and the Libyans were allowed to sail back to Tripoli with just the small addition of a tracking device attached to the hull. It would simply be used to allow their team to follow its movements and know when the next exchange was supposed to happen.

But something seemed off. For the weeks prior to that evening Marchon had gone on with all of his regular activity. But since that night it was like he went into hiding. The only explanation that she could think of that made any sense was that Marchon had a mole in their taskforce. Somehow, someway he was aware of their surveillance. Sarah's instincts had rarely steered her wrong over her career and they were screaming at her ever since she had returned from her plane ride to Zuoz and she got back in mission mode. Something was up and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She and Carina had spent 16 hours in the van taking turns monitoring Marchon's complex while the other monitored any suspicious activity around them in case they had been spotted. When the replacement team from the DEA arrived it was Friday morning and Carina had asked Sarah if she wanted to come with her to a couple of clubs that she knew about that evening to unwind a bit. It had been a week since Carina had been out on the prowl for the next lucky shipping magnet she would possibly honor with her company for the night.

"Come on Sarah it will be fun. You could use a little R&R and maybe brush up on your 'technique.'"

"First of all my 'technique' is just fine thank you. I'm just really tired and need to get some rest as we have another 16 hour torture session in the van tonight at midnight and as it will be the weekend maybe we will finally see some movement."

"Well 'movement' is exactly what you need and we won't have to wait till then to get it." Carina gave her a bit of a wink.

"Not that kind of 'movement' for me. Thank you." _'At least not with anyone but a certain nerd.'_

"Ok, I just hope Chuckles is worth saving yourself for."

"That he is." Sarah gave Carina a small but contented smile as she left and headed home.

Sarah quickly undressed and got in the shower. She needed to wash off the stench of 16 hours in a cramped surveillance van with no A/C running so as not to attract attention. As she was washing her hair she closed her eyes and wished that other hands were scrubbing her scalp. She longed for his touch. Hell she had been longing for it for 2 years. But these last 2 months had been hell. After everything they had been through she had finally surrendered to her feelings and the inevitable persistence of one Charles Bartowski. It had been 2 years of torture unlike anything she had ever known. Just when she had thought her agony was over she was thrust into a new and even worse hell. At least during their 2 year dance they at least had those cover dates. The chaste kisses, the hugs that went on just a second or two too long and the 'fake'(fake yea right) cuddling to make her feel real, loved and cared for. But now as she was finally going to have it all, or at least as close to it as their spy life would allow, it had all been snatched away again by that asshole Mitchell, the 2.0 and The Ring. These two months of agony were much worse than those two years ever were. As the warm water caressed her skin she felt the loneliness of not having the man she loved caressing it instead.

It was also hell because she couldn't do the one thing that made complete and total sense to her. She couldn't protect him when he was locked up in a Swiss bunker. All she could do was wait. So every morning and every night she checked her phone, her CIA email and the special email account that they had set up after Chuck was almost taken by Jill and turned over to Fulcrum.

Chuck had this idea to set them up but only use them for PM messaging through a forum on a fan site for a TV show pilot that never got picked up. A friend of his from high school was a singer and an actress and he had even recorded a duet, Leather and Lace, with her for his high school music class. Sarah had asked him to let her listen to it when he had told her about it after the mission with Tyler Martin. He had once dreamt about singing professionally but thought better of it once he got in to Stanford.

"_Please Chuck? I mean how bad can it be? I'd love to hear it. I may not have had much time for music in my life but I know what I like and what I don't"_

"_Sarah. It's embarrassing and we were just in high school. She was great but I'm just a hack and I really don't want to make myself look any worse in your eyes than my normal ineptitude and nerdiness already makes me." Chuck said with that bashful playfulness in his eyes. _

"_Chuck, I swear I won't embarrass you. Remember you've seen my high school picture so you owe me one in the high school embarrassment department."_

"_Ok, fine. I guess you got me there. But just for the record I still say that picture wasn't that bad."_

_Sarah gave him the 'yea, right' face and a little smack on the arm._

_Chuck reached into box of old CD's he had on the shelf in his closet and found the one he was looking for._

"_Remember you promised you wouldn't laugh."_

"_I promise."_

_Chuck inserted it into his CD player and went and sat down next to Sarah on the bed. He looked at her with one more look of nervousness on his face and Sarah responded with a sweet comforting smile that warmed his heart. He pressed the play button on the remote and the soft guitar licks of the song began. The first verse was sung beautifully by his friend and Sarah looked at him silently asking when he would start._

"_I sing the second verse" he said quietly to her. _

_When the second verse began Sarah's eyes lit up and her mouth opened in shock as to how great Chuck's voice was. She had never heard him sing before and he surprised her by just how good he was. The chorus came and when she heard him sing harmony with his very talented partner Chuck held his own quite well._

_When the song ended Chuck looked at Sarah with a hopeful look. Sarah had to turn her head away as she didn't want Chuck to see the small tear that had welled up in her eye. _

_Chuck then said in his usual self-deprecating manner, "She's great but I told you I was just an amateur high school kid."_

_Sarah turned back toward Chuck blinking the tears from her eyes and said," No Chuck. That was amazing. You are really good. Both of you. I never knew you could sing so well. Why didn't you do it anymore after that?"_

"_Well I kind of got caught up in things at Stanford and didn't think I was any good. Besides I had enough trouble trying to look cool next to Bryce that I didn't need to make myself look any worse than I already did."_

"_Trust me Chuck, I heard Bryce sing and it isn't something I ever want to remember. You are so much better than him it isn't funny. And not just as a singer." Sarah said with a sincere look and just a hint of true affection._

"_Well thank you for that even though I know it isn't true."_

"_Trust me Chuck, it is. Thank you for letting me listen to that. It was amazing." _

Chuck's high school friend had been cast in a TV pilot and some of her friends had set up a fan and forum site in anticipation of the pilot getting picked up but it never did. The site basically became dormant after that but it was still online and should not attract attention from any of the nation's intelligence services. The private messaging component was still open and as these email addresses were only used through that site so it should be untraceable without some knowledge of its existence. They had decided to only use it twice at the most and only in extreme emergencies.

After Chuck had contacted her through his friend Butch at JPL, Sarah had purchased a new pre-paid burner phone that had email capability so she could get access to any email generated from that site. She didn't want to use her CIA issued laptop or use an Internet café for fear of being monitored. The burner phone was probably the safest method but as with the email she would only use it once or twice before disposing of it and getting new one. Between her knowledge of the methods and capabilities of the Intelligence services and Chuck's ability technically they both felt that could stay one step ahead if they ever needed to.

As Sarah put on her robe and headed over to her bed to check everything before she tried to get some sleep, she thought about how much easier her current mission would be if Chuck was with her and Carina. He could tag along and see if he could flash on whomever it was that was leaking info to Marchon and hopefully plant some info that would cause him to slip up and they could finally arrest him. Plus his ability to solve large problems using unconventional methods had been critical to their team's success. The longer she was away from him and the more she thought about their past missions the more she realized just how important he had been to their success. She had truly been right when she told him "You can do anything, I've seen you in action."

After checking her work email for any updates on her mission she powered on her burner phone she kept locked in the hotel room safe. She sat cross legged on the bed, brushed out her still damp hair and waited for the phone to boot up. Once it established service she waited for the usual couple of minutes for her phone to check her account. She was fully expecting it to not show anything as it had every time since she bought it, she got up and went to put the brush back on her dresser.

While her back was to the bed she heard a sound she had not expected to hear but it quickly became one of her favorite sounds ever. Sarah ran back over to the bed and dove for the burner phone. She looked at the display and gave out a huge smile.

'1 unread email'

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Agent Saunders Office**

**Friday 08:45 CET**

Agent Andrea Saunders sat going over the reports from the two agents she had been mulling over all week. She still couldn't put her finger on what was bothering her about the incident from a week ago. She just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something different with Charles Carmichael. One thing that Andrea Saunders was, was thorough. She would not give up till she understood where this feeling was coming from. She had tried triggering a defensive flash all week in his Martial Arts and self-defense classes but nothing seemed to have worked. Either he wasn't flashing or he had become incredibly skilled at hiding the flashes and ignoring the skills he was given. If he was able to control his flashing to such a degree, that would be a big step forward in Intersect technology. From what she had been told and what she had seen on some of the surveillance footage of his missions there was a second or two when he was flashing that he was vulnerable. If an attacker could recognize this it would be to their advantage. But if Carmichael had learned to control and hide the flashing it would be reversed. He would have the distinct advantage of surprise. It was an upgrade to the Intersect that could have monumental impact on its usefulness in other Agents. That was one of the reasons The Ring was so interested in what was happening with his training. All of the data discovered here would be used once their own Intersect was ready. Plus it would give them an advantage in a battle against Carmichael if he managed to stay in the CIA's camp. So she had to devise a different plan to determine once and for all if he was indeed flashing again and if so why had he been keeping it a secret.

She closed the folder and looked up from the files she had been reading for at least the tenth time when she heard the knock on the door. She had summoned Mr. Carmichael for his weekly briefing prior to his outdoor training session.

"Come in, Mr. Carmichael. I've been expecting you. Please sit down."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Charles there is going to be a slight change in your weekly training schedule this week."

Chuck got a bit of a quizzical look on his face.

"You will not be going outside this afternoon as usual. In fact I've decided on a different approach to your outdoor activities. After your session with Agent Landers you will be going to the classroom to train on new communications equipment that you will use in a different sort of test that you will be performing on Monday. After that you will come back here and will then be given a file that will have all of the parameters you will need to develop a mission profile over the weekend for you and your team to follow."

"Yes ma'am" Chuck was confused a bit by the sudden change in his weekly routine.

"This test is to evaluate your leadership skill, mission planning protocols and your ability to adapt to sudden unforeseen changes you will encounter as a field agent. So far you scores in classroom mission planning had been excellent. Now it will be your chance to use those skills in the field."

Saunders then got up from her chair and walked around to the front of her desk and stand directly in front of Chuck. She then proceeded to lean back against the top of her desk and in so doing her already slightly too short pencil skirt sneaked up devilishly higher. She then leaned forward at the waist watching his reaction as her blouse opened up showing off what any red blooded male would instinctively at least glance at.

Chuck tried to catch himself but it was too late. _'Shit! She did that on purpose'_

Agent Saunders getting the reaction she had hoped for then said in a soft sultry voice. "Charles, you have shown some great promise but there is still 'sooo' much I have to show you. Leadership from men who take command is a necessary part of the spy game. It is also devastatingly enticing to women. We like men who take charge of a situation and get what they want. Do you know what you want Charles?"

Chuck tried desperately not to gulp and then a thought or actually a person came into his mind. His faced slowly turned back into the confident Charles Carmichael from the resteraunt. "Absolutely, Andrea." His deep brown eyes then locked on hers.

The fact he called her Andrea again was not lost on Agent Saunders.

She leaned in a little closer and in a soft sensuous voice said. "Well I certainly hope so because I know exactly what I want and if you figure out a mission profile that completes your task properly then I can promise that there will be no trainer/trainee or asset/handler protocols stopping either of us from getting exactly what we desire."

She said the last few words in such a way that her warm breath caressed his cheek as she spoke.

Chuck gave a sigh of enticement and Agent Saunders leaned back to listen for his response. "Well then I will have to make sure I develop a successful mission profile then won't I."

"Don't let me down Charles. I expect a much different ending to the next film script we perform together."

Chuck nodded and then gave her that confident smile once again that had been so devastating to her last week. After a few seconds he slipped back into trainee Carmichael mode. The part of their game was over for today. "May I head to the gym Agent Saunders I want to make sure I get in a good workout today if I'm going to be spending the afternoon in a classroom and the weekend developing the mission profiles."

Agent Saunders stood up and headed back to her chair slipping into her trainer persona. "Yes Mr. Carmichael. Be back here at 17:00 and I will have your mission files and brief you on your assignment."

"Thank you ma'am. I'm looking forward to it."

After Chuck left Agent Saunders took a deep breath and sighed. "I mean it Charles I do NOT want you to disappoint me this time."

**St Charles Hotel**

**Marseille**

**Friday 08:55 CET**

Before Sarah opened the email she took a deep breath. It had to be from Chuck. Somehow he had managed once again to find a way to communicate with her. Still in just her robe she went to the safe to grab the Romulan dictionary just in case. She then walked over to the small table near the window in her room that looked out over the train station she had used to travel to Nice last Friday. She took out a sheet of paper from the small drawer in the table and then touched the screen to open up the email. As she read she copied the email to the paper and once she was done she began the process of translating the email.

Once Sarah had finished writing the translation she read what Chuck had sent her. The first part made her smile it was so Chuck. But the second part of the email had her very concerned. Finally in the third part were some questions and a request for a reply once she had the answers he asked for.

Her heart was still pounding after she reread it a third time. Even the warmth and humor of the first part could not belay the chills that the second part of the email sent down her spine like a cold North Atlantic wind. Chuck was in danger. Possibly great danger.

_Sarah, besides being the most beautiful, you have to be the coolest woman on the planet. How did you come up with that idea of using the plane? God I wish I could have been up there with you. It must have been beautiful although it could never compare to the beauty I see every time I look at you. I'll have to thank Butch when I get back to Burbank. I owe him big time._

_I am flashing again because of you. I know now that you are the key to the Intersect. But I haven't told anyone yet. Sarah I don't know how to say this so you won't worry but my chief trainer, Andrea Saunders is working for the Ring. Lots more to tell you later on._

_I need you to contact Casey and see what he knows or what he can find out about an NSA Agent Jack Landers. I also need to ask you both if you truly trust Beckman. I know she doesn't trust Mitchell but can we trust her? I'll leave it up to you two to decide whether or not to contact her. I trust you both with my life._

_Let me know what you two come up with and send it back using this method. I should get it on Monday._

_I miss you Sarah and I love you. Remember we're better as a team._

_Chuck_

"Oh Chuck." Sarah wiped a tear from her cheek and read the note one more time to make sure she remembered it completely. Then she deleted the email and took the piece of paper, tore it into pieces and then went into the bathroom where she flushed it down the toilet. After making sure that no pieces got stuck in the bowl area she washed her hands and went back to the night table next to the hotel bed and picked up her phone.

She pressed #2 on the speed dial.

On the second ring she heard, "Casey secure"

"Walker secure"

"I take it this is about the kid."

"Yes Casey. We think he is in danger and I need you to answer a few questions for him."

"So he figured out a way to contact you?"

"Did you actually doubt him?"

"No. One thing I learned from the past two years is he's resourceful and relentless especially when it concerns you Walker."

"Thanks John." They did care about each other but it was just understood and never really spoken of out loud.

"Casey, have you ever heard of an NSA Agent named Jack Landers?"

"Yea, he's some kind of a hot shot councilor. He has done a lot of good with soldiers transitioning from the battlefield into NSA Agents. Plus he has a stellar record from the military in a number of theaters himself. From what I have heard he's a stand up guy and has helped a lot of people."

"Ok, Chuck also asked if we still trust Beckman."

"Walker, where is this all coming from and what aren't you telling me?"

"Chuck's chief trainer an Andrea Saunders is working for the Ring."

"So he's flashing again?"

"Yes but how did you know he wasn't"

"Beckman called me a few weeks ago and told me."

"What?" Sarah's voice raised just a bit too much. Calming herself so no one would hear in the hallway of her hotel she asked in a much lower tone but no less pissed off, "You knew he wasn't flashing and you didn't tell me?"

"Beckman told me not to. Her contact there told her that he wasn't flashing but still getting better at his training. Plus she didn't want you blowing things by heading off to Switzerland on your own."

"I bet he's been getting the crap beat out of him." Sarah was now pacing the room. She was pissed at Casey for not telling her but she understood why. She couldn't have done anything with the knowledge anyway.

"Look, he's a smart kid and now that he's flashing again he's probably doing fine in the sessions. You saw what he did to those Ring agents."

"That's just the thing Casey. He hasn't told anyone he is flashing again because he doesn't know who to trust. You know he's a planner and he needs to know who all the players are before he let's them know. Right now they are biding their time just watching him but I bet they are planning to grab him after they find out what he is capable of so they can learn more about the Intersect."

"So what does he want us to do?"

"He's left it up to us to decide if we notify Beckman or not."

"I think we have to tell her. We can't go breaking into an underground CIA facility with just us two. We are going to need help especially if there are other Ring Agents there that he hasn't seen yet."

"Agreed. Besides if we tell her that its Mitchell's handpicked trainer that could be responsible for capturing the Intersect she'll see it as a way to get back in full charge of the team."

Sarah knew this was the right decision."Ok I'll contact Chuck. It will be easier for you to contact Beckman."

"Fine. I've got to fly a support mission over to Kabul leaving in about an hour. That should put me back her by 01:00 our time. I'll contact her then."

"Thanks Casey"

"Hey Sarah?"

"Yes, John?"

"He's smart. He'll be fine"

"I hope you're right, John."

"I'll call you tomorrow after I talk to Beckman." Casey knew that Sarah was worried about Chuck but he was smart and even though he was alone he had learned that the kid had a way of figuring things out. He may not be the classic Agent type but Casey knew Chuck was a lot better at his job than he would ever let on publicly.

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Agent Landers office**

**13:00 CET**

Chuck arrived for his weekly session with Agent Landers. He was a little apprehensive about how he was going to be able to disguise his flash from the Agent. He expected to at least flash on his file but it was the data that he would get from the flash that concerned him. Was Landers legit or was he working for The Ring? But he was also concerned with even if Landers was a loyal NSA agent he was still an NSA agent. He really needed to confirm with Sarah and Casey if they felt Beckman and therefore Landers were to be trusted. Beckman had ordered him to be bunkered twice and had even had a kill order out on him he suspected before the Fulcrum cipher had killed Director Graham and his new Interesect "volunteers". Besides she had kept the secret of Orion being his dad and had refused to help him find him when he wanted to get the old Intersect out of his head. He needed to tread lightly here.

He noticed that the door to Agent Landers office was open as he approached. _'Maybe I can just take a glimpse before he spots me' _Chuck decided against that as the risk of him being spotted and then pulling back behind the door in front of the security cameras was too risky. He had a better idea.

Chuck knocked on the door frame as he peaked around the door. As the flash came on he closed his eyes and let out a loud sneeze.

_A waterfall_

_Map of the Bagdad Green Zone_

_A Picture of Landers with a distraught soldier_

_His service record_

_A picture of Landers shaking General Beckman's hand with two other new NSA Agents_

_A waterfall_

"Are you all right Charles?"

Chuck shook his head for a sec. "Must be the dust from being indoors so long. Allergies kicking up"

"I'll have our clean up team do a complete vacuuming of your room and see Ursula for some allergy medication if it continues. We don't want you to miss any training time being sick."

"Thank you sir"

"No problem Charles. Please sit down."

Well Landers wasn't suspected of working for the Ring but he certainly seemed loyal to Beckman.

"So Charles, how have things been going this week? I saw from the reports from Agent Saunders that your 'hunter' and 'prey' challenge went exceptionally well."

"Yes, sir"

"I also read the reports of the two agents you subdued during that challenge and it seems you handled them quite easily."

"No sir. I simply used the element of surprise to my advantage. It was something that Agent Saunders has been stressing since I got here. Use whatever advantage you have."

"Charles I am curious about one thing that was mentioned in their interviews with Agent Saunders."

"What was that sir?" Chuck asked curiously.

"Well both Agents seemed to feel like you had not simply left them to make your escape but moved them away from any possible injury when they woke up from the tranquilizers you had shot them with. Did you do that and if so why?"

"Ahhh well… Yes I did sir. They are Agents working for the same side as I am and I didn't want anything to happen to them because I had a training mission to complete."

"Interesting. You realize that at that time they were not on the same team as you and in real field conditions stopping to check on an enemy's condition can get you killed."

"Sometimes not checking on your enemies' condition can get you killed. Sir, I understand that completely but in fact they are sort of my teammates in reality as they are here to help me to become an Agent and I was taught by a great soldier that you never leave a man behind.

"Ahh, Colonel Casey. Good man. But just remember that in these training scenarios you have to treat the other Agents as the enemy and act accordingly. Your evaluation and performance depends on it."

"Yes, sir understood."

"Charles, you seem to have learned a lot from your former teammates."

"Yes, sir. They are both the best and I was very lucky to have them as my handlers."

"Charles, coming from a soldiers background I understand the importance of teamwork and loyalty. But you just have to remember that the life of a field agent many times is a very singular and lonely life. You will probably get assigned a partner for some missions but there will be others where the only person you can trust is yourself."

"What are you getting at Agent Landers?"

"Nothing really other than just reminding you that trust is a very rare commodity in this game and you better make sure you know who the people are that are worthy of that trust.

"You will be asked to do some pretty terrible things and have to burn assets and others that have given you their trust. It's not a nice business and the emotional toll on you can be devastating."

"I understand that sir. I've seen some things that I would never have imagined 2 years ago but they were necessary to protect the greater good."

"That's what they tell you to help you deal with it but believe me it doesn't always work. The goal here is to change you into an Agent and many times that comes at the cost of your soul. Its one of the crosses we have to bear both as a spy and as a member of the military. If you let it, it will change you into someone you don't even recognize and you need to keep focused on what makes you uniquely qualified to do this job."

"Thank you sir."

"Well Charles it seems something has changed a bit in you. This was the first time you have been this open since we began these sessions. I hope this continues and next week we can start to focus on finding out what is preventing you from flashing."

"Yes sir"

"Well see you next week Charles and think about what I said. Try to hold on to what makes you Charles. It will help you deal with the stress and depression of this job more easily. No matter what all the CIA NSA shrinks say you can't just turn off your emotions. If you do you won't much like the person you've become."

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Agent Saunders office**

**17:00 CET**

Chuck had arrived back at Andrea Saunders office for his briefing on his mission on Monday. He was to receive the intel needed to plan an operation scheduled for Monday evening. He was to study the packet he would receive from Agent Saunders over the weekend and develop a team op to accomplish his mission. He would be judged on the overall plan, backup, communications, escape routes, etc. All aspects of a successful mission.

As he sat down across from Agent Saunders he noticed that she was reaching into a locked compartment in her credenza. She pulled out a thick blue padded envelope with a CIA seal on it and marked 'Eyes Only'. Agent Saunders turned back towards Chuck and placed the envelope in front of him.

"Mr. Carmichael, inside this envelope is the intel you will need to plan your mission. What you see before you is a typical delivery system used by the CIA when they contact Agents in the field. Inside you will find any necessary documents, building plans, target information etc. The packet is as complete as it can be. There are also several security measures in place that restrict access to the data contained here. These can be either retinal scan, thumb print, voice recognition or anything else our technicians can develop to guarantee that only the intended Agent can get access to the intel."

Agent Saunders looked back up from the packet and carefully gauged Chuck's reaction. "What I can tell you verbally now is that this will be now a 6 person op, including you, 1 surveillance operative, 2 Agents on security and backup and me."

Chuck got a bit of a stunned look on his face. "So I'm going to be your boss on this mission?" A small hint of a grin appeared on his face.

"Don't get cocky Mr. Carmichael, I am still in complete charge of your life while you are here. But this operation requires that I accompany you as your date/wife."

"Aww, and here I was looking forward to telling you what to do like stay in the van or get me a bear." Chuck let out a stifled chuckle.

"We will have an operative for that but who knows you still may get the chance to tell me what you want me to do after the mission is successfully completed." Andrea gave Chuck the same devilish grin she had given him earlier.

Agent Saunders leaned back in her chair and continued noticing a very slight flinch in Carmichael. _'He's not back in super confident spy mode yet but by the end of the evening I'll see if he can give an even better sequel to last weeks film script.'_

Agent Saunders pushed the padded envelope across the table. "Mr. Carmichael you will take this packet back to your room where you will open it, clear the security protocols and develop your plans. We will meet Sunday evening for a briefing to go over those plans. These mission packets are to be opened only in a secure location and away from any strangers or even your teammates unless otherwise instructed. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good you're dismissed."

As Chuck got up the head towards the door packet in hand Agent Saunders called out to him once more."Mr. Carmichael, I hope Charles will be joining us on Monday. You're going to need him, I can promise you that." Andrea chuckled just a bit as Chuck left her office.

Agent Saunders got up and locked her office door. She did not want to be interrupted during what was to come next. She sat down in front of her credenza and opened up a different locked cabinet. Reaching inside she pulled out a laptop and booted it up. She then took out a small USB receiver that was in the secret compartment where she kept her Ring phone. She plugged it into the laptop and opened up a small application that generated a video window that was currently showing black.

She then reached into another desk drawer and pulled out a glass and a bottle of Sky vodka. She poured herself a drink and sat back in her chair with a bit of a grin on her face.

"Ok Charles now we just have to wait and find out if you have been hiding anything from us."

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Chuck's room**

**17:14 CET**

Chuck got back to his room with his packet and set it down on the small table near his bathroom. He opened the small cabinet and pulled out a bottle of water. He sat down on his chair and let out an uncomfortable sigh.

Chuck knew that there may be information in here that would most likely cause him to flash. He fully expected to have all of the "mirror guys" as well as Agent Saunders watching him on the camera in his room_. _If for no other reason than to evaluate him as he is going through the mission planning process.

Chuck got up from the chair and went over towards the bathroom for a second. He needed to see where the best place was to sit and keep his face from view. As the camera was mounted in the corner of the room near the ceiling he felt it was best to sit directly underneath it. Even if they had a fisheye lens on the camera all they would see would be the top of his head. He walked over to the table again and got the packet. He then went to the corner of the room under the camera and sat down on the floor with legs crossed.

He broke the seal of the blue padding and found a circular red box. He picked it up and looked it over for any opening or anything he could find. He noticed on the top what looked like a fingerprint scanner you can see on a laptop computer. He set the box on the floor and proceeded to swipe his thumb over the scanning pad. It immediately had a green light appear just to the left of the thumb scanner. Then all of a sudden the top of the box tilted up revealing the contents inside. He was amazed as he hadn't even seen a seam on the outside of the box. On top of everything was what looked like blueprints and security system drawings for the Badrutt's Palace Hotel in St. Moritz. He set those aside and then pulled out a map of St. Moritz and the town of Pontresina. He also found what looked like a master key card for a hotel that Housekeeping might use. But what then caught his attention was what looked like a small portable mini-DVD player. But instead of a DVD transport he saw an SD card slot. There was already a 4 gig SD memory card in the slot that was covered by what seemed like a clear epoxy preventing the removal of the card. He suspected that any tampering of the slot would destroy the SD card.

Chuck pressed the only button on the device he could see and the screen lit up saying _'Look at the screen and identify yourself'_

Chuck looked at the screen and said "Charles Carmichael"

At that a green light scanned his face and centered on his eyes.

'_Identity confirmed'_

Chuck actually thought this was really cool. He thought back to his dad and said out loud, "Good Morning Mr. Phelps." Stephen Bartowski always really liked that show and would sit and watch re-runs with his son. Funny how prophetic those times were back then. Chuck chuckled to himself and the screen lit up with a shot of Agent Saunders sitting at her desk.

"Good evening Agent Carmichael." Chuck thought that was curious but I guess he was sort of one and they wanted to show him exactly how these things are done.

"Your mission is to attend a black tie reception to benefit the St Moritz Art Masters Association being held at the Badrutt's Palace Hotel. The gala is being thrown by this couple Mr and Mrs Franz Tesla. They are large benefactors and members of the board of the St. Moritz Art Masters Association.

"Also attending the gala we suspect will be this woman, Sydney Prince…" Chuck felt the flash coming on. He tilted his head down even further away from the surveillance camera.

"Sydney Prince is a known Ring operative now working out of Paris. We believe she is there to meet this man, Agent Simon Grant. Grant is an MI6 Agent that we believe is working as a double Agent for the Ring. Grant is carrying a data drive that contains the identities of all of the MI6 and CIA Agents working undercover inside the Ring. Your mission is to make contact with Grant and Prince, video the exchange and then capture and detain both Agents."

Chuck had also flashed on Grant who had a good career with MI6 until an incident in 2008 involving a failed mission in Calcutta. The details were sketchy but he hadn't been the same Agent since.

"Agent Carmichael, the only thing that is not under your direct control on this mission is the fact that I will be attending the gala with you as your fiancé and be there to monitor the situation and provide any backup needed. As you are still in training we will not put you out in the field solo. See me Sunday evening to go over the mission plans with the team."

As soon as the screen went dark what Chuck had thought was epoxy ignited and the SD card was burnt to a crisp. "Aww she didn't say this will self destruct in 5 seconds. No way could I do that and not say that line."

Chuck gathered the documents and got up and spread them on his bed. He retrieved a notebook out of his drawer and began to study the layout of the hotel and surrounding area to plan how best to handle the operation.

Agent Andrea Saunders had a big smile on her face. On her regular computer screen was the normal surveillance camera form Carmichael's room. All anyone saw on that camera was the top of his head and him holding the mission device. But on the laptop screen she had taken from her credenza she could clearly see Carmichael's face the entire time. The retinal scanner had been modified to be used as a camera and transmitted over a short distance.

She reached over and poured herself another drink. Saluting the laptop screen with her glass she spoke with a definite gleam in her eye.

"Gotcha!"

**A/N2 I know I said last time that the action starts this chapter but I needed to get some stuff in place. Next chapter and the following one are two that I have been waiting to write since I began this story. **


	11. Chapter 11 The Mission

**A/N Thanks once again for all the readers, reviewers and alerts. Seeing new alerts show up this far into the story is really great to see. I appreciate every single one of them.**

**As usual thanks to Esardi for the read through and help in plugging the plot holes. He asks me to explain things to him that end up helping me explain them better to you the reader. After every time he gets done I end up with a much better chapter. Thank you for that. Thanks again for all the great PM sessions with some of my favorite writers. They have been great. I thank you all. I also want to thank some of the new writers I have been PMing with. Those conversations are helping me to be a better writer and to feel more part of this community.**

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write and was a real learning experience. I hope it shows in the story.**

**Still don't own Chuck but if I did Morgan Grimes would never ever be allowed to dance with Sarah Bartowski again. I really don't want to see his moves in the least. That was just too weird.**

**Chapter 11**

**The Mission**

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Agent Saunders Office**

**Friday 21:50 CET**

Agent Saunders had been sitting in her office for the past 2 hours thinking about the ramifications of learning that Carmichael was flashing again. First of all what changed? What caused him to finally start and how long has it been going on? Had he been able to all along and they simply hadn't noticed? Was he that good that he could now control them so well as to shut them off before they caused the physical reaction like the earlier Intersect had? If he was now flashing did he now know that she was working with the Ring? Did he know about her 'mission' to control Mitchell? There were too many questions and too few answers. The more she thought about it the more she felt that they needed to take action ASAP. They simply couldn't afford to waste any more time. Charles Carmichael was The Human Intersect and he was now functional again. The margin for error was shrinking and shrinking fast.

So Agent Andrea Saunders decided to make the call. She opened the drawer to her desk and got out her Ring phone and pressed its only button.

After a few seconds she heard.

"Report"

"Target is functional again. Operation might be compromised. Recommend extraction."

"We will notify secondary team of mission changes."

"Thank you sir."

"Extraction will take place in lower ballroom"

"Understood"

**General Beckman's Office**

**DNI**

**Friday 22:10 EDT**

As has been the case far too many times for Brigadier General Diane Beckman it was late on a Friday evening and she was still in her office. She had at least 4 active operations going on around the globe that she needed to keep tabs on. But the real reason she was anxiously awaiting a call from her aide in the outer office had been a request from Colonel John Casey to speak with her.

Colonel Casey had radioed her office on his way back from flying a support mission to Kabul that once he had landed and he did a quick debrief on the mission he had just completed he was requesting a secure conference with the General. General Beckman only had one issue that would take her away from everything else she was working on for a video conference and that was something to do with the Intersect project. She had been become growingly concerned that Chuck Bartowski still was not flashing and that his training was turning into an almost complete failure. Sure Agent Landers had been reporting that he was improving in his hand to hand skills and that his classroom work was exceptional and that he had passed with flying colors his "hunter/prey" exercise but that wasn't what his primary role was. For some reason the Intersect 2.0 had not shown itself since Mr. Bartowski had subdued the Ring Agents in the Intersect room when Agent Larkin had been killed.

Now the 2.0 had been tailored to Agent Larkin and maybe that would explain why Mr. Bartowski was having difficulties but why did it work that one time and nothing since? Hopefully Agent Casey had something, anything that would help her figure things out. The battle with The Ring was going to be bad enough but without a working Intersect it would be that much tougher.

The General heard the distinctive "ping" of her computer notifying her that Colonel Casey was ready in the secure conference room in Stuttgart. She quickly clicked her keyboard opening up the conference window.

"Colonel Casey, the lateness of the hour there in Stuttgart tells me this isn't just a courtesy call." As usual the General was direct and didn't waste time. "I would expect this is about Mr. Bartowski?"

"Evening ma'am sorry for the interuption but I have some news that I, actually we believe you should be aware of."

"We?"

"Yes, Agent Walker and I."

"Colonel, I thought I had made myself perfectly clear that you were not to mention anything that I had told you last time to Agent Walker? I can't believe that you disobeyed my orders, Colonel."

"Excuse me ma'am, but I didn't contact her, she or actually Bartowski asked her to contact me."

"Bartowski? How the hell did he ask her to contact you? He is supposed to be in complete communication lock down while in training. This is a major breech.."

"Ma'am" The Colonel interrupted. "Please let me explain. Though I agree their communication was a violation of orders I believe that what I am about to tell you will show that it was necessary."

"Ok Colonel, I'm listening but this better be good or there will be serious consequences for the both of them."

"Yes ma'am. First of all are you aware of any changes in asset's condition?"

"No Colonel, Agent Landers report to me earlier this evening said that Mr. Bartowski was still not flashing but that he had successfully completed his latest training mission. But he did it without flashing. The Intersect is still malfunctioning for some unknown reason."

"Well General, Agent Landers is mistaken. Bartowski is now flashing again."

"What? How do you know that?"

"Bartowski told Agent Walker when he contacted her."

"Damn it. How the hell did he pull that off?" She asked rhetorically.

"General does that really surprise you? This is Orion's son we are talking about."

"True Colonel, continue."

"Well from what Agent Walker told me, the asset contacted her and told her that he had flashed on the Agent in charge of his training and she is working with The Ring."

"What? So Mitchell's choice to head up the Intersect's training is a Ring Agent?"

"Yes ma'am. I believe you understand the importance of this bit of information."

"Believe me Colonel, in more ways than one. But why didn't Bartowski go to Agent Landers with this information?"

"Well from what we can tell, Bartowski has not told anyone at the facility that he is flashing again because he simply doesn't know who he can trust. He only seems to trust his former team. However, he has been able to control his flashes enough that he hasn't been discovered as of yet."

"So he has learned to somehow control his flashing and not tip off anyone there? That ability could be very useful in the field."

"Yes Ma'am"

"Well if Agent Saunders is a Ring operative then why haven't they grabbed him yet?"

"I'm not sure ma'am. Possible they are waiting to see if he flashes and then they can monitor him and figure out the best time to do whatever they have planned."

"I agree. But Colonel, do you know what caused him to start flashing again?"

"Not for certain but my guess is it was Walker."

"Well this changes things Colonel. If Agent Walker really is the key to having a successful Intersect then we will need to make sure that we deal with it appropriately."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Colonel, if Agent Saunders really is a threat I need you as close by as we can safely have you. We also don't know if anyone else at the facility is working with her or if she is working alone. In any case take tomorrow to finish your reports on the Kabul mission and I want you on in St. Moritz by Sunday afternoon. I will contact Agent Walker if I feel it is necessary for her to head to Switzerland as well." With that, in her typical fashion the General simply terminated the link.

The General turned around and reached inside her credenza and pulled out a glass and her supply of Chivas Regal. Colonel Casey had his Johnny Walker but the diminutive General had a special affinity for Chivas. After pouring a glass she took a swallow and then leaned back in her chair. She thought to herself, _'If Bartowski is right, well when wasn't he, then this news about Agent Saunders being a Ring operative could be a real blessing in disguise. Saunders was Mitchell's hand picked choice to head up Bartowski's training. If she is a traitor it will be exactly what I need to regain control over The Intersect project.' _

"Well Bartowski, you just may have saved my ass again. Now I just need to return the favor."

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Agent Saunders Office**

**Monday 08:45 CET**

Chuck sat across from Agent Saunders, his 'fiance' for the mission tonight, for his normal morning briefing before his self-defense workouts began. His session with his team last night had gone well and Agent Saunders had allowed him to run the meeting his way and whenever any of the other Agents had looked to her she had redirected their attention to 'Agent' Carmichael and reminded that he was lead agent on this operation.

Over the weekend, Chuck had asked for the files on the other members of his team and had followed the same procedure he had followed with the original mission pack. He hid his face from the camera in his room in case he flashed on any of them. He had not flashed on any other relevant information than what was in their files and it seemed to him like they were all loyal CIA Agents. However as he had worked on the plans over the weekend he kept getting that funny feeling that Sarah often talked about. Her 'spy" sense. Something about this mission had him concerned and he wasn't sure why.

So far the only person he could identify as being connected to The Ring was his date. 'Typical Bartowski luck' he thought. But there was the matter of the two other Ring Agents who he was to be watching and hopefully arresting this evening. But he would think more about them later. Right now he had to get Saunders to let him go see Ursula and see if she got a message back from Sarah.

"Mr. Carmichael after reviewing your plans with the team last night, are there any last minute changes or modifications you would like to discuss?"

"No ma'am. It seems to be a straight monitor the two Agents and when the deal goes down we simply swoop in and make the grab and arrest them."

"Well remember Mr. Carmichael missions have a very bad habit of not following the plan and you have to think fast and modify it is necessary."

"Believe me I am well aware of the fact that missions rarely go according to plan."

"Very well, we are going to have you only do light workouts this morning as I ..ah we need you at your peak performance level for this mission."

"About that ma'am, I'd like to go to the medical lab and have my neck worked on a bit. I seemed to have slept wrong and it is very stiff this morning." Chuck then rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Very well Charles, we wouldn't want anything 'stiff' this morning. We may need it later." And the sultry voice was back again. "Besides I have a feeling your sleeping accommodations might be much different tonight after the mission is over."

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Medical Lab**

**Monday 09:05 CET**

Chuck sat on the examination table waiting for Ursula to arrive. She normally arrived in the Training facility lab between 9 and 9:15 after she finished her rounds in the school infirmary. The mission tonight was making him anxious and he hoped that she would be bringing a response from Sarah when she arrived. He was continually rubbing his hands together and intertwining his fingers to try and relieve the tension. He had hoped that the "window boys" were not catching on to the reason he was fidgety and simply put it up to pre-mission jitters. He had to admit that part of his issues were just that. This was his first mission as AIC as well as his first real mission without Casey and Sarah by his side or some reasonable facsimile there of.

Chuck knew the plan was relatively simple and he had done a number of missions like this with his team, attend a fancy dinner party with a beautiful woman on his arm, do a simple surveillance on a transaction and then after it was completed, arrest and grab the participants and hopefully deliver them to a holding facility. But the big difference was that the woman on his arm tonight was not the CIA's best agent, but a Ring operative who had made it quite clear that she expected him to 'perform' above and beyond the call of duty even after the real mission had been successfully accomplished. Chuck wasn't sure what concerned him more, arresting Sydney Prince and Simon Grant at the party or what Agent Saunders expected in another part of the hotel later on.

The two marks were both seasoned Agents and they would be on guard for anything that looked out of the ordinary. They had picked this exclusive party because it offered the cover of a large crowd of overly dressed, overly pampered, and overly rich narcissists that would be more concerned with who they could mingle and be seen with than watching them. They would fit right in with the folks scouring the crowd for whatever film or art world star happened to be in attendance. Seeing that they were unknowns but fit the profile for those in attendance, they could easily spot someone who didn't belong and when the time came, slip out to wherever they had planned their meet up. Chuck's team needed to be on top of their game to keep from being made.

But that feeling that had been bothering him all weekend just wouldn't go away. He kept thinking that maybe this was all a set up. That he would be alone with Saunders, Prince and Grant and all of a sudden a dart would be sticking out of his neck and the next thing he knew he would be on a plane to some god forsaken other camp in Tierra del Fuego or somewhere.

His only comfort was that they didn't know he was flashing yet and why risk a snatch and grab for a grade B Agent in training which was about all he was after just two months in Switzerland.

One complication he didn't need was the not so subtle plans of his 'fiance' for the evening. He knew she fully intended to prove their cover story in more ways than one. One thing was for certain though, he would not betray Sarah. She had taught him that the key to a successful seduction mission was to never actually go too far. Once you did you lost your advantage. She always had backup as she did with the initial mission with Cole Barker before they realized he was one of the good guys. Get the advantage, take down the mark and call in backup when you need it. Only in the extremely rare long term deep undercover solo missions did actually sleeping with a mark become necessary. Luckily she had been able to avoid that because she simply was so good at her job that she got what she needed from the mark long before they knew what was going on.

Unfortunately Chuck didn't have that luxury on this mission because his backup was in fact his 'mark'. Or was he her 'mark'? It didn't matter which way it was he had a big problem. So if Saunders did get him up to her room after their real marks were arrested he might have to give in to some serious kissing but he would have to figure out a way to avoid it going any further.

Just then Ursula gave her customary knock on the door before she came in.

"Hey Chuck. I'm a little surprised to see you here in the morning. Is there something wrong?" As she spoke she walked over to Chuck and gave him an oh-so subtle wink.

"Well I must have slept wrong and my neck is really stiff. I have a mission tonight where I may have to do a lot of dancing and don't want a stiff neck to be a problem."

"I can understand that. So you're a dancer too? My husband and I love dancing. It's where we met actually."

"Well I'm not really much of a dancer but I don't make a fool of myself at least. My sister made me take dancing lessons. 'Girls like guys that dance' she always said."

"You're sister is wise. I never got why so many men are intimidated or too 'cool' to dance with a beautiful woman. They say the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach, but sometimes I believe the best way into a woman's heart is through the dance floor."

"I'll have to remember that and tell my sister. I think she would agree with you."

"Ok. Turn over and lets see if I can do something with your neck."

"Thanks you're a lifesaver, Ursula."

As Ursula reached over to grab the massage oils she loved to use, she rested her left hand on Chuck's back just above the top of Chuck's waistband of his nylon workout pants. Once she had the bottle of warmed oil in her right hand she leaned over to pour the oils onto Chuck's shoulders and neck. As she was doing that Chuck flinched just a bit but it wasn't because of the oil's temperature but because at the same time as it hit his shoulders he felt Ursula's fingers of her left hand slip into his waistband. With the slight of hand skill of a trained magician, Ursula had distracted her audience with the oil in her right hand while she slipped a note into Chuck's jockeys with her left.

She then proceeded to work the oils with both hands into his neck and shoulders for the next 10 minutes. They continued their small talk but both knew the reason he was there had already been accomplished.

"Ok Chuck that should do it."

"Ursula you are amazing. When I finish my training can I bring you along and have you work your magic before every mission?"

Ursula chuckled. "Sorry Chuck. I have no intention of leaving my little Swiss paradise. Especially with skiing season coming up."

"You ski?"

"Chuck, I'm Swiss. Everyone skis in Switzerland. Besides it's our busiest season with all kinds of people pushing their luck when they aren't in shape or forget to stretch before the take off down the slopes. Then I have the students who think they are invincible."

"Ahh yea. Orthopedic massage therapists and nurses must be in high demand here in the winter."

"It is my busiest season and I'm glad the 'requirements' of this job are less during the winter. Not much training going on here when there's 6 feet of snow on the ground."

"It must be beautiful though."

"Absolutely. I love winter here. If I didn't I wouldn't survive long."

"Well I'd better be getting back. I want to go over my mission plans in my room for a bit before we start to pack our gear."

"Ok Chuck. Good luck. I hope you got what you needed from me."

"Thanks Ursula. I'm certain I did."

With that Chuck left and headed back to his room. He hoped the smile on his face wasn't big enough to betray him.

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Chuck's room**

**Monday 10:07 CET**

As Chuck got back to his room he headed into the bathroom. As he dropped his pants to ahh… do his business he palmed the note that Ursula had tucked into the waistband of his jockeys. He quickly finished, washed his hands taking special care not to get the note wet and headed back over to his bed where his plans for the mission tonight lay waiting. He sat down on his bed facing the camera with his back against the wall. He propped up his pillow to make it look like he was trying to get comfortable. He then picked up his the blueprints of the Hotel and acted like he was going over the plans he developed one more time. He very carefully unfolded the note keeping it away from the view of the camera behind the blueprints.

Before he started reading he took one long calming breath and sighed. He needed to relieve any emotion that might be seen on the video feed and give away the fact that he was not in fact looking over the hotel's layout but reading a note from the woman he loved. He quickly placed the look of an analyst on his face and began to read the Romulan and translate it in his head.

_C. _

_Thank you for the note. You were right, I am worried. You are in danger and that will always worry me. Heard back from the Colonel. Councilor is a good one. He trusts him. He contacted General and she is on board. She sees opportunity here. Colonel sent nearby. I'm on standby. We got your back._

_Love you and need to hold you again._

_S_

Just like Sarah had, Chuck reread the note three times before he palmed it once again. As he didn't trust even the plumbing not being under surveillance here he decided to do the only thing he could think of that was perfectly safe. He slid his hand over his face and into his hair as if he was yawning. As he did it he slipped the note into his mouth and he very subtly ate it.

'_Yuck_' he thought to himself. _'Tastes almost as bad as some of Sarah's first attempts at cooking at the Weinerlicous. The things I do for that woman._ _If we ever live together I need to improve my cooking skills real fast or we are going to go broke on takeout. I just hope she kept the uniform. It might come in handy someday.' _ The small smile that thought made him display was quickly pulled down.

The more Chuck studied his plans the more a lingering feeling of wariness crept in again. His newborn 'spy' senses were telling him something wasn't right. After another hour and a half of actually studying the plans he thought about heading to lunch. He had to get to Agent Landers and let him in on what was going on.

**Zuoz Training Facility**

**Hallway outside agent Landers office**

**Monday 12:17 CET**

Chuck looked carefully down the halls in both directions as he walked. He did not want to run into Agent Saunders when he found Landers. Fortunately he had seen the door ajar leading into Agent Saunders office and she was sitting going over some reports on her desk. She looked totally engrossed in them. Part of him had hoped it would be closed so he could slip by unnoticed but such was not his luck. As Chuck moved on by the opening he failed to notice her eyes lift up ever so briefly as she caught him just as he passed.

She quickly called up the security cameras in the hallway and noticed Chuck standing outside Agent Landers office. He then knocked on the door softly.

"Come in, it's open"

"Excuse me Agent Landers might I have a word with you?"

"Sure Charles. What can I do for you?"

"Agent Landers I just wanted to ask you if you had a chance to look over my mission plans for this evening. I know you are a councilor but you were also career military and have been an agent for a long time. Besides another pair of friendly eyes is always a good thing."

"Charles, I have and your plan is sound. You have specked the right gear, you have the access codes and IPs for the security systems so that the agent in the van will be watching from every possibly vantage point. You have the escape route planned should this all go sideways. Plus you have an experienced Agent as your partner with a solid 'cover' plan. It is a text book operation."

"Thank you sir. Also I'm sorry I have been so closed off in our sessions. I know you have a difficult but important job to do. I'll try to again be a little more forthcoming at our next session on Friday."

"I'm glad. Is there anything else?"

"No sir. I'm going to go get lunch and then have to start packing our gear. We will need to be in position by 19:00 and Agent Saunders and I will head into the event at around 19:30."

"Well just remember I'm always here if you want to talk about anything."

"Thank you sir. I will remember that."

Chuck then reached out his right hand in order to shake Agent Landers hand. When the agent took Chuck's hand he felt a small note hidden behind Chuck's thumb. When their palms were in contact Chuck removed his thumb and Landers moved his to hold the note in place.

"Charles, good luck tonight."

Chuck nodded and headed out the door.

As Agent Landers knew where the blind spots in the surveillance cameras were in his office he sat back down at his desk and opened the middle top drawer where he kept his normal office supplies. He unfolded the note in the drawer and pulled out a pen and the note. He slid the note under the edge of his keyboard and placed his hands in normal position as if he was going to begin typing. He glanced down at the note and read:

_Saunders and targets with Ring, got bad feeling about mission. Notify Beckman._

**Surveillence Van**

**Marseille**

**Monday 12:47 CET**

As Sarah sat with Carina in the van for another boring shift watching Marchon's residence her thoughts kept drifting a few hundred kilometers east. Casey was in St. Moritz by now and that made her feel at least somewhat better. But she kept coming back to her own nagging worries. Here she was sitting in a van on what had become a pointless part of her mission and Chuck was being trained by a Ring Agent. At some point she knew that the outcome was inevitable. They were either going to kill him to keep him away from the CIA or more likely they were going to capture him, torture him and try to figure out some way to turn him to work for them. She knew that last option was extremely unlikely but she was also aware that their methods could be extremely persuasive. None of those options were acceptable to her. But so far she was still on "standby".

She wondered what role Mitchell had played in all this. Was he working for the Ring? Had he been compromised? Was he so stupid and lustful for power and glory that he was oblivious to his Chief trainer working for the enemy? The one thing that she kept falling back on was the idea that Mitchell was out for himself and that having the Intersect killed or captured under his watch and at his training facility with his hand picked trainer would be a disaster for him. His thirst for power and glory was so strong that it would overwhelm anything else so in that sense Mitchell would be inclined to protect Chuck. Just not for the same reasons that she, Casey and Beckman would.

Sarah was startled a bit when her phone vibrated. She looked at the display and noticed it said "encrypted line". Carina turned and looked at Sarah inquisitively. With that she answered "Walker secure but not alone."

"Beckman secure. Agent Walker is that Agent Miller with you?" Sarah mouthed 'Beckman' to Carina.

"Yes she is ma'am."

"Good, she needs to take over your part of your mission immediately. I need you to get to St. Moritz asap."

Sarah made a small gasp that she hoped Beckman didn't hear. "Yes ma'am. May I ask why?"

"Agent Walker I know that you have been in communication with Mr. Bartowski and that he has told you his primary trainer is working for The Ring."

"Yes, ma'am."

"While I don't condone your actions in regard to disobeying the communications isolation order, we will have to deal with that later. Mr. Bartowski has alerted my NSA rep there that he feels his mission tonight may be a ploy to either capture him or terminate him. I have already sent Colonel Casey there and I want you there as well to protect the Intersect. There are no better individuals to keep him safe than you two. You have proven that countless times."

"Thank you ma'am. May I ask the nature of his mission tonight and what we will be encountering?"

"Agent Walker, Colonel Casey will brief you when you get there. Time is of the essence here and I don't want to waste it now. You need to get there asap. There will be an NSA jet waiting at the airport in Marseille within the hour."

"Yes ma'am what should I tell Agent Miller?"

"Agent Walker. The safety of the Intersect is once again your top priority and I will deal with the DEA. I will make sure they understand the sensitivity here. Plus I will also deal with your 'Acting Director' once Mr. Bartowski is secured."

"Understood"

"And Sarah, make sure you bring an evening gown. You're going to need it."

"Yes ma'am"

With that the General terminated the call and Sarah began to get her things together. Carina had been watching and listening the whole time. "You're headed to help Chuckles aren't you?"

"Yes. I need to get to the airport asap. Carina I didn't tell you but Chuck contacted me again and his chief trainer is working for the Ring."

"The Ring?"

"Yes, they are a new threat that Fulcrum was just a small part of. The idiot Mitchell put a Ring agent in charge of Chuck's training and he has contacted Beckman telling her he thinks they may be making a move tonight when he is on some mission. Casey's already there and I'm headed to meet with Casey and provide Chuck some backup."

"Do you want me to come with you there isn't anything going on here, again."

"Thanks Carina but no. She said you need to handle this mission and she will deal with the DEA as far as my transfer back to under her command. She is also going to try to deal with Mitchell as well."

"Ok but if you need me I can be there in a few hours."

"Thanks. I'll let you know when I can."

As Sarah was opening up the door of the van and heading to her DEA vehicle Carina called her name.

Sarah turned and looked back at her best friend and partner for the last 2 months.

"Sarah, take care of Chuck and take care of yourself. You two have something special we spies rarely get the chance to have. It's not for me but it is for you. Remember that."

"I will and yea we do."

**Badrutt's Palace Hotel**

**St. Moritz**

**19:45 CET**

Chuck and Agent Saunders stepped out of the limo that Chuck had arranged for the evening. He was wearing a black Armani suit, silk tie by Joseph Aboud and white Brooks Brothers shirt. He then turned back towards the open door and reached out his hand to his 'fiancé' and helped her out of the vehicle.

Andrea Saunders was dressed in a classic 'little black dress' with a flowing pleated skirt and plunging neckline that accented her cleavage just shy of being naughty for an event like this. The back was scooped low and highlighted by a small bow at the waist. She had her beautiful brunette hair pulled back in a French twist and had beautiful pearl drop earrings that matched the pearl necklace that was sitting devilishly between her breasts.

As they walked up the small flight of stairs into the lobby of the hotel, Chuck offered her his arm and she gladly accepted. In her other hand she held her clutch which contained her personal items and her primary weapon.

As they passed through the lobby of the hotel they were greeted by a string quartet playing Bach while they made their way to the ballroom. As they were walking both 'Agents' looked carefully around taking in the other guests as well as the two Agents that Chuck had placed at either entrance to the ballroom. Once inside the ballroom one of the Agents would join them in alternating shifts until AIC Carmichael gave the word to move in.

As one of the waiters passed Chuck grabbed two glasses of champagne and handed one to Agent Saunders.

"Thank you Charles."

"Everyone seems in position I think it's time we mingle and see if our targets are here."

"Certainly. I just hope we get the chance to dance again Charles. I really enjoyed our prior time and you look so handsome in that form fitting suit I can't wait to get my arms around you on the dance floor." Andrea gave Charles a seductive smile and pulled him in a little closer.

"Well I must admit I'd love to see how the pleats in that dress unfold when I give you a spin." Charles then gave her a bit of a wink and flashed that confident smile she was very fond of seeing.

"But first we need to find our hosts, introduce ourselves and then see if we can find our targets."

"Charles, do you know how sexy you are when you are in charge?" Agent Saunders then leaned in to Chuck's ear and gave him very breathy whisper. "I told you it's a real turn on for women and its definitely working." Agent Saunders then gave his ear a little nibble.

Chuck leaned back and said. "There will be plenty of time for that after we have completed our mission, Andrea."

She then stepped back and gave him a little pout.

Chuck was beginning to wonder if Agent Saunders seduction techniques were to simply get him into bed or to try to distract him so that he would lose focus on the mission and drop his guard when Agents Grant and Prince arrived. Neither possible reason was any less concerning than the other.

Charles pulled her arm in tighter and they headed over towards where a large group was gathering and being greeted by the hosts of the party Mr. and Mrs. Franz Tesla. Once they had reached their hosts, the very attractive spy couple drew the attention to them and away from the other guests standing there patiently awaiting their turn.

Franz turned and Chuck caught him briefly glancing down at Andrea's neckline and then back up to her face. Franz Tesla was in his early fifties, fit and definitely came from old money. Chuck had done some research and found that Franz was distantly related to the scientist Nikola Tesla inventor of the Tesla coil. Chuck had enjoyed climbing into the Tesla coil cage and the California Science Center when he and Morgan went there on school trips.

Franz reached out his hand to take Andrea's gave it a small kiss. "May I ask who this charming and beautiful woman is?"

"Mr. Tesla, I am Andrea Saunders and this is my fiancé Charles Carmichael."

"Well he is a very lucky man."

"That I am" Chuck reached out his hand and gave his host a shake.

"This is my wife Paulette. Paulette this is Andrea Saunders and her fiancé Charles Carmichael."

"Well congratulations. I hope you two are very happy together."

"Thank you." They both replied.

"So what brings you to our little party this evening?"

"Well Andrea and I are travelling through Europe for a few weeks vacation before we head back next month to New York. We are planning to have a fall wedding in New England. It is so beautiful that time of year. But we wanted to take some time for ourselves and see this beautiful part of the world. We heard about the benefit tonight and as we always like to be supporters of the Arts we thought we would attend and get to come to a fabulous party as well as support a good cause."

"Well we appreciate you coming and please if you have any questions at all please feel free to find me and I will personally answer them." Franz said while only looking directly at Andrea. Chuck noticed that Paulette saw his attention to Chuck's 'fiance' but it looked like she had seen it before and it didn't seem to bother her. Paulette was in her late thirties light brown hair and definitely well kept. Chuck assumed that she accepted his wandering eye as long as he gave her a bottomless charge account.

"Well if you will excuse us we don't want to take up so much of our host's time but if I have any questions I'll be sure to come find you." Andrea replied with a wink.

Franz then bowed his head slightly and smiled at the couple but his attention was on only one member.

As they walked away Charles asked." What the hell was that?"

"Are you jealous Charles?" Andrea asked with a grin.

"No, besides he is almost old enough to be your father and we are here on a mission that I'm in charge of. I've worked with someone who improvised before and it tends to complicate things unnecessarily."

"Well a girl needs to keep her options open. Besides if you fail this mission I'll need someone else to get me out of this dress later on."

"I have no intention of failing Andrea."

"I hope so I'd much rather have you deciding it looks better rolled in a ball on the floor than him."

After about a half hour had passed Charles noticed that Sydney Prince had entered the ballroom. The thin striking brunette had captivating eyes and it was hard not to notice her. He hadn't spotted Grant yet so Chuck turned to Andrea and said. "Would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to."

As the walked out on to the dance floor Charles pulled her in tight so he could whisper in her ear. "Prince is here over near the entrance. I haven't seen Grant yet. I'll alert the team to keep an eye out. He should be here soon. I think they will want to mingle a bit before they have their meet."

"Understood. Just let me know if you see they are on the move."

Casey and Sarah were just arriving at the front of the hotel. Their plan was to mingle in the background and keep an eye on Chuck. They would provide backup and try to see if in fact the Ring was setting a trap for Chuck. She had decided that she didn't want to have Chuck see her right off as she didn't want to have him react and possibly blow the mission. Agent Saunders might realize Chuck has backup and she had been made. She might then try to grab Chuck and escape with him. The longer they waited the more likely it was that they could figure out what the Ring's plans were.

Sarah was dressed in a beautiful deep blue dress that was off her left shoulder. Her blonde hair was tucked under a long brunette wig. She wore a beautiful 2 caret diamond solitaire necklace a matching diamond studs. She looked beautiful as always and she had put just a little extra into her outfit and makeup in case she finally got to see the man she loved and had been missing so much for the past 2 months. Her primary focus was on the mission as always but she did have a slight edge knowing that Chuck was nearby and in possible great danger.

As the orchestra finished the song they were playing Chuck and Andrea walked back towards their table. "Andrea something seems off, I think I'm going to go over and talk to Sydney. Give me five minutes and then come join us. I'd like to get a feeling for her and see if I can assess what kind of a threat she is."

Andrea nodded and watched carefully as Charles headed over towards the bar area where Sydney was ordering a glass on Cabernet. As she saw him introduce himself to Sydney a little smirk came on her face. "This is going to be easier than we thought. He's walking right into place."

Charles walked up to Sydney and signaled the bartender to give him the same. "Excuse me. I'm Charles Carmichael and my fiancé and I are strangers here and you look to be as well. I also noticed that you look to be an American so I thought the gentlemanly thing to do was introduce myself."

"Sydney, Sydney Prince and yes I happen to be here on business and a friend of mine and I thought it would be a fun evening."

"Well would you mind if we join you? These events can be a bore without some good company."

"I agree. That would be nice. I'm afraid my friend hasn't arrived as of yet but he should be here any minute now."

At this point Andrea had walked over to join them. "Honey, this is Sydney Prince. Sydney, my fiancé Andrea Saunders."

"Pleasure to meet you. I hope my fiancé hasn't been bothering you. He does have a bad habit of talking to every beautiful woman in the room at parties."

"Yes but I only have eyes for you sweetheart." Charles leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"No, he was an absolute gentleman. He asked if you and he could join my friend and I as we all seem to be outsiders at this event. Maybe the four of us can figure out a way to make this a memorable evening." Sydney looked at Andrea and gave her a knowing smile. She then turned to Charles in hopes he would not see the hidden message between them.

Andrea then added," well it seems the evening won't be a total bore afterall."

Sydney turned and noticed Simon Grant approaching them. "Ahh I see my friend has arrived just in time. Simon came over next to Sydney and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Simon, so good to see you. This is Andrea Saunders and her fiancé Charles Carmichael. They were hoping they could join us as we all seem to be a bit out of our element here in this circle."

Simon was tall but shorter than Chuck, mid thirties and had that Cole Barker MI6 look. Chiseled chin, rugged features with a definite air of confidence. Chuck thought to himself, '_do all MI6 agents look like they come from central casting?'_

"Pleasure to meet you Simon, can I get you a drink?" If he says, _'Martini shaken not stirred' I'm going to throw up.'_

"Likewise Charles. I'll have bourbon straight up." _Well at least he isn't a total cliché_ thought Chuck.

As Charles took the glass from the bartender and handed it to Simon he continued. "Charles might I say you are a very lucky man to have such an enchanting fiancé."

"Thank you Simon. She is very special to me. I'm lucky to have her." Charles leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. _'Hmm I think I could get used to those lips'_ thought Andrea. She smiled back at Charles as he pulled away.

"Well shall we find a table and sit for a bit? Then I hope you two will join us on the dance floor." Sydney then looped her arm through Simon's and Charles and Andrea followed suit.

Sarah and Casey came into the ballroom and had noticed the two agents standing by both entrances. Their earwigs only confirmed their presence. They also noticed two other men standing near the orchestra with what looked like the bulge of a shoulder holster under their jackets. At the opposite side of the room near what looked like a door to some adjoining function rooms were two others.

As Sarah looked around the room her heart skipped a beat as she saw the back of Chuck's head laughing as he sitting at a table near the dance floor. He was sitting with another couple and a brunette woman who was holding on to his arm and occasionally nuzzling his ear while overtly laughing at everything he said. Even though his back was to her she could tell his laugh anywhere.

Casey noticing the change in Sarah's demeanor placed his hand on her arm. "Hold it together, Walker. Remember he needs you on top of your game right now. There will be plenty of time for your 'reunion' later." Casey gave a bit of an amused grunt. He knew that seeing Chuck was affecting Sarah and she wanted to run over to him and start their 'reunion' right there on the table. But Chuck was in danger and they needed to focus on protecting his ass.

"Thanks John. It's just…"

"I know. But let's just keep him safe first." Casey gave her a small smile.

"Remember we need to stay out of sight until he needs us. If he sees you he is going to blow his cover and we need to figure out what he's up against."

After about 20 minutes of small talk about phony careers, phony families and phony lives the two couples decided to head out to the dance floor. After the first dance was over Sydney asked if they could switch partners for the next one. The four all agreed and Charles and Sydney began to dance.

"Charles you are a marvelous dancer. I would assume your either naturally physically gifted or you took lessons." Sydney had a bit of gleam in her eye.

'_What's up with all the Ring agents and their double entendres?'_

"Well I don't know about 'gifted' but I do alright for myself. Besides, my sister made me take lessons as a kid. She said it would help me get a girlfriend."

"Well she was right." This time the wink came from Sydney.

Andrea and Simon had drifted away to the other side of the dance floor. Simon leaned in and whispered. "We need to get him down to the lower ballroom. Then we tranq him. The pickup will be waiting outside."

"Ok. You two say you are going to take a walk downstairs as you have some things you need to talk about privately. I'll tell him that is where you will probably be making the exchange. He'll have our team follow as backup but you send your guys to take them out."

"Good, simple. The less complicated the better."

"Yea we need it to be a surprise and keep his guard down."

"Ok. When this song is over I'll ask Sydney to take a walk."

As the music stopped the two couples headed back to their respective partners. "Andrea, you are a very lucky woman. He is an excellent dancer and I have a feeling that isn't the only thing he is 'excellent' at."

Charles blushed just a bit as the two Ring Agents continued their blatant flirting with him.

"Thank you Sydney. He really is something very special. I just hope you didn't wear him out on the dance floor. I have plans for my 'excellent' fiancé."

"Charles, Andrea, if you would excuse us for a few minutes. I'd like to take a little walk with Sydney, we have some things we need to discuss privately. I hope you don't mind. We won't be long."

"Certainly, Simon. I was hoping to get my fiancé's undivided attention for a few minutes anyway." Charles replied.

"Excuse us and thank you again for the dance Charles."

"It was my pleasure, Sydney"

As the other couple turned and headed out the doors where Sarah and Casey had seen the two other agent types monitoring Chuck, the two men followed Simon and Sydney out the door but a respectable time after. One was now carrying a briefcase.

"Charles, I think the exchange is going down we need to follow them."

"Agreed." Chuck pressed the button his watch and called to the other members of the team. "Do you have a visual on the two agents and their probable bodyguards?

"Affirmative sir."

"We are going to follow them. One of them was carrying a briefcase probably with whatever Grant was getting in exchange. Blue team you need to follow in behind us as backup. After the exchange you will need to take care of the bodyguards while we make the arrest."

"Let's go. We need to see that exchange." Andrea grabbed her clutch and she and Charles headed towards the doors that the two Ring Agents left by.

Sarah and Casey had witnessed the entire scene and then noticed the two agents that were standing near the entrance follow Chuck and Andrea out the door. As soon as those two were out of sight the other two agents that had been standing near the orchestra followed as well.

"Casey I don't like this. I think we got two different teams here. Chuck's being set up."

"Looks that way. I'll follow that bunch down the that corridor and you see if you can out flank them and come around to the other entrance to the Hotel by the conference rooms."

Chuck and Andrea headed down to the lower ballroom area where they had seen Simon and Sydney head towards. "Blue team looks like the exchange is going down in the lower ballroom. We are going around to the service entrance. You need to take out the guards at the main entrance."

"Charles, don't you think they will have the service entrance covered as well?" asked Andrea.

"Well then we will just have to take care of them. You throw a mean punch Andrea, I know that from experience and I bet you can handle them just fine while I slip in past them."

Charles and Andrea noticed there was only one guard at the service entrance. "I guess you're up Agent Saunders."

"Yes sir!" Andrea got up and then stumbled just a little bit as she came around the corner. In her best drunk voice she said. "Excuse me. I think I'm lost. Can you tell me where the ladies room is?"

"Miss, you shouldn't be down here. This area is closed for the evening. The ladies room is upstairs to the left off the lobby."

"Thank you" Andrea then stumbled and fell into the guard's arms. "Sorry" and then she delivered a knee to the groin followed by a hard right hand to the side of the head and the guard was out on the floor.

Chuck then came out around the corner. "Hey it took you three blows to put me out. This guy you did in two."

"Well I'm more motivated to make this a successful mission Charles" She then gave him a peck on the lips. "Very motivated!"

"Ok. Lets go."

Once they went inside they looked through the door in the collapsible wall that was used to separate the larger ballroom into smaller conference rooms. Sydney and Simon were completing the exchange.

"Cover me." Charles said to Andrea as he stepped out from around the partition.

"Excuse me folks but we seem to have a problem here."

Sydney and Simon turned to the right and saw Charles holding his tranq gun.

"Charles?"

"Yes, Sydney. There seems to be a small problem in that the data that is on that drive you are now holding is simply something I can't let you folks with the Ring have. Plus Simon, I really don't think that your friends at MI6 are going to be happy when they find out you have been selling them out."

"Well Charles what do you propose is the solution to this little problem."

"Well you are going to put down your weapons along with the drive plus the briefcase and then my partner here is going to take these rather nice strong zip ties and wrap them around your wrists. Then you are going to quietly walk out to our vehicle where you'll be brought to someplace a little less pleasant than this fine hotel. BTW the food here was great don't you think?"

Sydney then spoke. "I'm sorry Charles but I really don't think that is going to happen. In fact you actually have it backwards. You see your partner here is actually our partner not yours. Agent Saunders if you would."

Chuck turned around and found Andrea pointing a tranq gun at him.

"Sorry Charles I really was looking forward to our night here after the mission. I'd even planned to let you arrest Sydney and Simon just so we could have it before they mysteriously broke out of the detention cell. But when I found out you were flashing again it kind of moved up our timetable. But I promise I'll give you a rain check any time you want."

"Well then I guess if you know that I'm flashing then there is no point in hiding it anymore." Chuck had figured this was where the trap would be sprung and while he was walking into the room he had forced a flash of Kung Fu and gymnastic skills.

Chuck then dropped to his knees and rolled to distract Andrea and did a back flip knocking the tranq gun from her hand.

Simon had pulled his Baretta and started firing at Charles but missed when Charles jumped behind some banquet tables.

"No bullets, idiot. We need him alive!" Agent Saunders screamed while lying on her back on the floor.

Sydney Prince tried to circle around to the other doorway in the partition wall and come up behind Chuck but the Intersect's heightened senses caught her before she had the chance. Chuck slammed the door back in her face knocking her out cold. Chuck then crawled back towards the other end of the banquet tables and looked to see where Simon was. With a gymnastic move that would have made Bart Conner proud Chuck vaulted the tables planting a scissor kick to the side of the MI6 agent's head. Agent Grant threw a right hand at Chuck that he easily avoided. Chuck then rolled and came up with a vicious elbow to the midsection of Simon and then a swift uppercut to the jaw and the British Secret Agent cliché was out cold.

Chuck then stood up and turned around and the last thing he saw was Agent Saunders fire her tranq gun at his neck before his world went black.

Casey had seen the second two Agents take out the guards at the door to the lower ballroom entrance. Then the third team came out from around the other side and took those two out. Casey heard the commotion in the ballroom and then saw the brunette that Chuck had been sitting with come out and signal the two Agents to come and assist her. He then sees the two agents come out carrying Chuck between them followed by the brunette and the other couple that had been sitting with Chuck. Both were shaking off the effects of what Casey figured was a little 2.0 action.

"Walker we got problems. They got Chuck and it looks like he's been tranqed. They are coming out the side entrance."

Sarah's heart was pounding in her chest as she headed around the corner and saw a black van pull up to the side entrance. She then saw the group coming out of the door headed towards the van. She quickly rolled out on to the driveway and took out the front two tires of the van. The two guards hurriedly threw Chuck into the van and grabbed their weapons but before they could get them Sarah had caught them each in the chest. Agent Grant fired back at Sarah as she jumped behind a parked car. Agent Saunders and Prince tried to escape back the way they came but walked right into the arms of John Casey.

"Sorry girls but nobody messes with my teammates."

"Colonel Casey. I should have known. I bet that's Agent Walker outside. Still backing up the nerd I see."

Sarah lay down behind the car and saw Agent Grant walking around the other side. She quickly pulled one of her throwing knives from her leg holster and threw it under the car catching Agent Grant in the ankle severing his Achilles. The MI6 traitor dropped immediately to the ground. Sarah ran around to the other side of the vehicle and found him clutching his ankle. As he looked up at his assailant he saw her right foot come crashing into his head and he too was out cold.

Sarah quickly ran over towards the van and saw Casey with the two female Agents. He had already secured them with some zip ties.

Sarah looked at the two brunettes. _'Why is it always the brunettes?' _

She then threw a vicious right at the jaw of Agent Saunders. "That was for messing with my teammate and this" she threw a hard left to the stomach, "is for flirting with my boyfriend."

Sarah then turned and rushed over to where Chuck was lying out cold in the van. She planted a soft kiss on his unconscious lips.

"Chuck, I told you we had your back." She then picked him up and held him in her arms for the first time in two months. She whispered into his ear.

"I love you Chuck. You're safe now. I'll be right here when you wake up."

**Zuoz training facility**

**Surveillence Room**

**22:16 CET**

After watching the feed from the surveillance van of Carmichael's mission with the 'men behind the curtain' she went out into the hall and reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

After it rang twice the person on the other end answered.

"Secure."

"Secure"

"What can you tell me?"

"The mission was a success on both fronts. Carmichael accomplished his mission and he had help."

"And?"

"Yes, she is definitely the one he contacted. She is clearly compromised with him."

"Good. I can use that to our advantage."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you for the call."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Make them pay."

"I promise I will."

"Thank you sir."

"I'll be in touch, Ursula."

**A/N2 Well there was something in there for one of my writer friends. I hope you liked it. Next up is another chapter I've been waiting to write. We are closing Act 1 and Act 2 will follow. It really has been a great ride for me.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Reunion

**A/N Once again thank you so much for all of the reviews, alerts, PM's, story hits and the interest in this story. It has truly been an incredible ride. Thanks so much to atcDave for getting me hooked on FF and to BDaddyDL for encouraging me to take my shot at writing. It's added so much to my love and enjoyment of this incredible show and these amazing characters. This story has been building up to this chapter since the beginning. I hope I did it justice. If you can I'd love to hear what you think.**

**Thanks as always for the read through to esardi. Your encouragement is always a blessing to me.**

**Still don't own Chuck but if I did the Intersect would never have gone into Morgan, it would have been downloaded into a woman this time.  
><strong>

**Chapter 12**

**The Reunion**

**Georgetown**

**Mitchell Townhouse **

**8:36 pm Eastern**

This was a complete and total disaster. Acting Director Fred Mitchell had just had the worst phone call of his life, well worst since he found out his uncle, Attorney General John Mitchell, had been indicted in the Watergate scandal. His hand picked head trainer, his hand picked 'assistant', his hand picked once and future bed warmer, Agent Andrea Saunders, had been arrested for treason by none other than Team Bartowski. It turns out she had been working for the Ring all along and had run a joint op with another Ring Agent and an MI6 traitor to kidnap the human Intersect and deliver him to the Ring.

He was in a world of shit. He had been anxiously awaiting a report from his team in Zuoz about the success or failure of 'Agent Carmichael' and his team to monitor a swap of intel on undercover Agents working inside the Ring for MI6 between a known Ring Agent, Sydney Prince and an MI6 Agent, Simon Grant. The MI6 Agent was to meet with Prince at a gala in St Moritz and Agent Carmichael and his team were then to arrest the two after the transfer had taken place. Agent Saunders was supposed to make sure that Agent Carmichael's plan went off without a hitch. But instead she had developed her own op with the two Agents to grab Carmichael instead. But somehow Bartowski had enlisted the help of his former teammates to both prevent his capture and arrest the other three Agents.

Mitchell had so many questions about how he managed to pull it off but his biggest concern was if he could be implicated in the plot and then arrested for treason. The thought of the Mitchell family suffering through another public humiliation of their 'shining star' being arrested was simply something he had to prevent. It had taken him years to reestablish the family name and he wasn't about to let some two-bit computer nerd and his CIA whore girlfriend take his family down the shitter again. He had to figure out a way to cover his ass on this one. Somehow he had to turn the tables on the duo and their burnout NSA killer, Colonel John Casey and tie them to the Ring themselves and make it look like Saunders was in fact the victim of a giant hoax to begin with. But how could he do that? She was obviously working with Prince and Grant. It was all over the surveillance video.

He had to come up with a plan and he had to do it soon. The easiest plan was simply to make Saunders the fall guy or fall girl as the case may be. He could simply say he had absolutely no knowledge of her actions. That somehow she had been turned long before he came to power in the CIA and he was as much a victim in this as anyone. Somehow during the tenure of Langston Graham she had infiltrated the ranks of the trainers at The Farm and was next in line for promotion. He was just following normal procedure. But his problem was that this wasn't just an ordinary promotion or an ordinary assignment. This was supposed to be his finest hour, his "Manhattan Project". A fully functioning Human Intersect 2.0 that would be the ultimate super Agent. This wasn't just a promotion to the assistant to the deputy to the Acting Director job. This was the one person responsible to make all of his future plans possible and she turned out to be a traitor. He was fucked and he knew it. Even if he was seen as completely in the dark on her true affiliations, he would be viewed as incompetent for not fleshing her out more and for trusting the most important piece of national intelligence to her, someone he had not vetted fully and someone whom he had slept with.

It didn't take long for him to realize he had very few options and none of them still involved him being named permanent Director of the CIA. That bitch Beckman would probably be given control of the Intersect Project once again as it was the team that she had put in place that managed to save Bartowski's ass, but his was screwed. Plus the more he thought about it the more it became clear that Beckman would try to get Saunders to testify against him. That's certainly what he would be doing if the tables were reversed. He had to prevent that from happening. Andrea Saunders could never see the inside of a Congressional hearing room.

**Washington**

**General Beckman's office DNI **

**9:52 pm Eastern**

A few miles away from the desperate scene of a man whose career was about to end was a room where the atmosphere was as different as anyone could imagine. General Diane Beckman was celebrating another successful mission by the best team she had ever assembled. Team Bartowski had protected the Intersect from falling into the Ring's hands, exposed a traitor in MI6, recovered a data drive containing the names of MI6 agents working undercover with the Ring as well as other nefarious organizations around the globe. Plus soon to be Agent Bartowski was flashing again. He also had once again shown his unique skills in solving problems and being resourceful in breaking airtight communications blackouts set up by some of the world's finest analysts and operatives.

He was frustrating, prone to not observe proper protocols, and had an affect on those around him that was undeniable. The General could clearly see the changes in both Agent Walker and Colonel Casey. She could even see changes in how she dealt with them as a team. He may not be the classic definition of an Agent like Bryce Larkin was but in many ways he was far better suited to handle the Intersect and use its unique capabilities than Larkin ever was. Even in their compromised state, Team Bartowski was somehow better than any team she had ever assembled. They were the perfect example of the whole being greater than the sum of its parts.

Once again they had come through for her, their country and for their teammates. But they had also uncovered the perfect situation for her to be put back in complete control of the Intersect project. Mitchell was either part of the conspiracy and would be taken down because of it or his incompetence for not realizing his handpicked choice was a double agent would mean the end of his career.

So as long as they continued to have the kinds of success they had been having she could easily look beyond the obvious personal relationship between Agent Walker and Mr. Bartowski. Besides once he completed his training and Red Test he would be officially given Agent status and it would then be allowed publicly.

By morning she knew she would be placed back in charge if nothing else on an interim basis while Mitchell's involvement was investigated and his permanent status decided. She only hoped that he was enough of a patriot to spare the Intelligence Community a formal Congressional Hearing on his involvement. Even if it was completely behind closed doors word of the Intersect Project would have to come out and the security of Congressional staffers was her worst nightmare. They might as well announce it on MSNBC. Clearly Mitchell had to be dealt with ASAP.

General Beckman reached over to her phone about to make a call to the Director of the National Security Council and special advisor to the President, Steven Walsh, when her cell phone rang.

"Beckman secure"

"General, I'm sorry for the lateness of the call but I'm sure you are aware of the special circumstances we are facing."

"Yes Director. I've been briefed on the situation." It seems that Director Walsh had the same idea as she did.

"Good then I expect what I am about to tell you will come as no surprise. Acting Director Mitchell has been suspended pending further investigation of this incident. A team of Agents has also been dispatched to his home to bring him in for questioning. Because of his status in the Agency and the sensitivity of the matters involved this will be done as quietly and respectfully as possible."

"Understood, Director."

"Because of the top priority of this project, the President has decided to put you back in charge effective immediately pending any further developments."

"Yes Director."

"Diane, I just want you to know that the President is fully supportive of you and that the success of this project is critical to national security."

"Thank you Director Walsh. The success of this project has always been my top priority."

"Good. We have a meeting scheduled at The White House tomorrow at 11:00 am with the President. At that point we expect a report on what your immediate plans are concerning the future of this project."

"Yes Director. I'll see you then."

As she hung up the phone a rare smile came over the face of the diminutive General. She was back in charge and her first order of business was to get the team, her team, back together and onto US soil asap. There was much work to be done in the fight against the Ring and Team Intersect was who she wanted leading that fight.

This had been a good day, a very good day.

**Badrutt's Palace Hotel **

**Room 726**

**Tuesday 8:45 CET**

The light of the morning sun came glimmering through the soft white lace curtains and sparkled on the far wall. The smell of fresh cut flowers intermingled with the fresh alpine air and created an atmosphere where anyone would want to take in a deep breath just to fill their lungs with the delicate fragrance. Lying on the king sized bed under a duvet of gold were two people. One was lying on their back still sound asleep or actually more appropriately still probably sedated but somehow with a faint smile on their face. The other was snuggled into the first like they were a kitten snuggled against their mother's body. Like it was the most warm and comforting place they had ever known. The woman had her right leg intertwined with her partner's and her arm protectively wrapped around his chest. Her head lay resting on his shoulder and the soothing sound of his heartbeat calmed her like nothing ever had.

His heartbeat was like the sound of life itself for her. It signaled to her a contentment she had never known before. Its strong and rhythmic tempo was so soothing to her that she had unconsciously synced up her own heartbeat with the sound of the man she loved lying next to her. That subtle yet strong connection between them had allowed her to sleep through the night for the first time since they had last slept together in a dingy motel room in Barstow. It had become abundantly clear that his presence next to her brought her a comfort she had never known. It was the only place she had ever felt completely safe in her life and it was the only place she ever wanted to be.

Sarah awoke feeling like her life would never be the same because of the man who lay asleep next to her. It was a change that though it frightened her was a change she welcomed with open arms. Before Chuck had left for his training she knew she loved him. She had for a very long time. In fact she was now fully aware she had loved him since the first day they met. That all of their will they won't they dance for the past two years had simply been a battle whose outcome was inevitable from the first moment she saw him. She chuckled when she thought of one of Chuck's nerdy pop culture references, "Resistance is futile". It certainly was for Agent Sarah Walker when it came to the man lying next to her.

Sarah unwrapped herself from Chuck and headed into the bathroom so as not to disturb him. He might sleep for another hour or so and it would give her time to check in with Casey and then begin to write her report on the events from the night before.

Casey had volunteered to escort their prisoners back to Stuttgart for the flight back to the US for interrogation. Agent Grant would be kept in Stuttgart till a representative from British Intelligence could pick him up for questioning and incarceration back in London. Prince and Saunders were headed back to Langley before probably heading to an underground CIA facility somewhere where they would spend the rest of their lives however brief that might be. Such was the fate of a traitor to the US Intelligence service.

After Sarah had finished her report she heard stirring coming from the bed. Sarah reached for the water and some Tylenol she had ready to combat the dry mouth and headache that normally accompanied waking up from the effects of a tranquilizer dart. Unfortunately she knew first hand what that experience was like. She had also ordered some coffee, orange juice and fresh pastry for breakfast as she also knew that once the Tylenol took affect and his headache was gone Chuck would be starving. She really hadn't eaten herself since she left Marseille the day before. She was looking forward to sitting across from the amazing man who so dominated her thoughts for the past 2 years and she had been apart from for these past two months.

"Sarah?" Chuck mumbled with a dry rasp to his voice as he blinked his eyes awake.

Sarah then walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Here Chuck, take these and drink some water. I promise you will feel better shortly."

Chuck lifted himself up slightly and leaned against the soft padded headboard of the king size bed he was in. As he sat up his head began to pound and his mouth felt like it had come from an Arizona desert. He reached for the Tylenol, put two in his mouth and quickly drank the entire glass of water.

"I have some juice and coffee here you can have if you like." Sarah smiled and ran her hand over his ear to try to both tame the curls from his bed head but really more to tame her heart to believe that he was really there with her finally.

Chuck placed the glass on the night table and looked back at the most beautiful sight in the known world, the smile of Sarah Walker. He smiled back, took a deep breath and simply said "Hi."

Sarah sighed and with a love in her eyes he only seen in brief glimpses before she hid it back behind her agent façade. But now it was fully in view and she made no attempt to hide it. In fact she seemed to be relishing in it.

"Hi, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too."

Sarah then leaned in and gave Chuck a soft tender kiss that made both their hearts flutter.

"Where are we?"

"We're in a room at the hotel where the mission was last night."

"Oh, what happened? I remember turning around towards Agent Saunders and she must have tranqed me."

"Yea. A couple of ring Agents were carrying you out to a van when we found you."

"Wait, how did you know where I was? I thought and hoped you two would be there but I never saw you at the party. "

"Well Casey and I felt if you saw us it might compromise your cover so we kept out of sight for a while."

"Probably a good idea. You do have a way of making me react when I see you. You are so incredibly beautiful." Chuck grinned and put his hand on her forearm and stroked it gently.

"Thank you Chuck. Casey had to kind of calm me down too when I first saw you in that suit. You were so incredibly handsome. I wanted to run and jump into your arms right there."

Chuck blushed at the thought that he could actually get that kind of reaction from such an amazing woman.

"So what happened with the mission?"

"Well when Casey saw you being taken out the side entrance he radioed me to go around outside and meet you while he came up behind them."

"So then what happened?"

"Well I disabled the van, took out the two guards holding you and then your new British friend found himself unable to walk for about the next 8 weeks. By the way where does MI6 get these guys? He looked like he had just come from the makeup trailer and been summoned onto the set to shoot a scene."

Chuck couldn't stop the laughter at Sarah Walker making a joke with a movie reference.

"Ooohh." His head throbbed a bit from laughing. It was almost like the hangovers he used to get back at Stanford after a Saturday night kegger.

"Sorry." Sarah winced a bit as she had caused him some additional discomfort.

"No I'm fine Sarah. It's nice to hear you make a joke."

"Well you must be rubbing off on me."

"I try my best."

"Well I like the effect you've had on me Chuck and not just with my newfound sense of humor."

Chuck reached out his hands and took hers in his. He looked deeply into the blue pools of Sarah's eyes.

"Sarah, thank you. You saved me…. Again."

"Chuck I told you I would have your back and I always will."

"I know and I will always have yours. I promise."

"Thank you, Chuck." Chuck leaned in this time and placed a warm tender kiss on Sarah's lips that showed her how sincerely he meant it.

Sarah leaned back and re-gripped Chuck's hands in hers.

"Chuck, but it's me that should be thanking you."

"What? I didn't do anything for you." Chuck's eyebrows lifted in confusion.

Sarah looked at him hoping that she could say these words so he truly knew what she meant by them. She never was very good at expressing her feelings verbally but she wanted to get this right. He deserved that effort and she needed him to know what he had done for her.

"Chuck it's actually you who saved me."

Chuck looked at her again with a slight bit of confusion. "Wait… how did I do that? I was unconscious."

"Chuck, I'm not talking about last night in particular but about everything in these last two years. You save me everyday."

Chuck smiled and waited as Sarah seemed to be trying to find just the right words. He knew the best thing to do to help her was to stay silent.

Sarah looked down at their clenched hands and rubbed her thumbs over his palm feeling the electricity between them. She then tilted her head up and refocused her resolve to get this just right.

"Chuck, you saved me from a life of emptiness. A life of no emotion, no love, no future and no warmth. These past two months I would lay awake at night and think about the life I had known before and since I met you. I was lying in a fancy motel in Marseille on the beautiful Mediterranean. I was working with Carina on an important mission that would help the lives of possible millions. It was the type of mission I used to live for. Or at least I told myself I did. It used to give me satisfaction to know that other people's lives were full because mine was empty. That I had helped them have that happier life even if there was no joy in mine."

"Sarah you have helped save thousands and millions of innocent people by what you do."

"Yes but I thought that I had to sacrifice that same kind of happiness because of all of the horrible things I had done in my childhood and all that I had done to give those folks their lives."

Sarah looked back into Chuck's eyes once again.

"I accepted the emptiness in my life as a fair trade for the fullness of theirs. But as I lay there at night I thought about you and how you never gave up on me. How you were always there to comfort me, to know exactly what to say or sometimes simply say nothing when that was what I needed most."

The tears began to well up in Sarah's eyes but this time Sarah didn't care if Chuck saw her cry. These were tears of love and tears of joy.

"Chuck for two years I protected you, The Intersect, because that was my job. But for those same two years you protected me and my heart simply because that is who you are. I can't ever thank you enough for that.

"I realized during these two months that without you by my side I'm nothing but a spy. But with you there I become a better person. A person I want to be because I want you to be proud to know me just like I am so proud to know someone as special as you."

Chuck reached over and gently brushed away the tears that were freely flowing from Sarah's eyes with his thumb. "Sarah, I've always been so incredibly proud to know you. You are amazing and so much more than just a spy. I will spend whatever time you will let me spend with you trying to prove to you just how incredible you are and how amazingly proud I am to have you in my life.

"Sarah Walker, I love you. I've loved you from the first moment I ever saw you and I love you more now than I ever thought possible."

Sarah leaned in but this time she reached out and pulled Chuck towards her tightly laying her head against his chest. "I love you too, Chuck."

After a few moments of silence where they simply felt the connection and bond between them engulf them Sarah leaned back once more and said. "Chuck, these past two months all I could think of was what you said to me at your sister's wedding. How the one thing you knew for sure about your future was that you wanted me in it. Well the same goes for me too. Chuck before you I had never thought about my future. It was simply the next mission. In this job it's a fact of life that any mission could be your last so you shouldn't worry about your future because you may not have one. But now all I think about is a future with you. Chuck I want to be in your future and I need you to be in mine."

Just as Chuck was about to pull Sarah in for a long anticipated, passionate kiss reminiscent of that morning is a seedy motel in Barstow they heard a beep coming from Sarah's laptop sitting on the table on the other side of the room.

"Agent Walker?"

"Yes, ma'am." Sarah said as she walked over to get the laptop.

"I assume that Mr. Bartowski is with you?"

"Yes General, I'm here."

"How are you feeling? I heard from Colonel Casey that you had been tranqed and were almost captured."

"I'm fine ma'am. Thank you for asking and thank you for sending Agent Walker and Colonel Casey on such short notice."

As the General dispensed with the uncharacteristic pleasantries, she got right to the business at hand. "There have been some changes that I need to inform you two about." Chuck and Sarah both grimaced.

"Calm down you two, I'll get to that in a minute but first I need to talk to you both about violating my orders and established protocols while you were at the training facility."

"General…" Beckman cut Chuck off before he could continue.

"Mr. Bartowski, I don't think you are in any position to speak."

"No ma'am." Chuck responded sheepishly.

"Under normal circumstances this type of violation and blatant disregard for my orders would be dealt with harshly." Chuck and Sarah both gulped though Chuck's Beckman could actually hear.

"However as in many cases involving the Intersect these were not normal circumstances. Mr. Bartowski, you and Agent Walker did what you had to do to protect the Intersect in the field. I'm especially impressed with you Chuck for your ingenuity in figuring out a way around all of our methods to enforce that rule. It showed great skill and quick decision making and from what I gather you had no help from the Intersect. It was all you. Though I guess I really shouldn't be surprised knowing your family background and your past missions."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Agent Walker I also want to say I'm pleased that you reported your communication with Mr. Bartowski and followed procedure when dealing with his protection."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

"However, I will not be so forgiving should your team display this kind of blatant violation of established protocols or the disobeying of MY orders in the future."

Chuck and Sarah both looked at each other shocked at what they had just heard. Did General Beckman just say 'your team'?

Chuck spoke up. "General, did you call us a 'team'?"

"Yes Mr Bartowski did the comm. link break up?"

"No ma'am. It's just that we aren't a team anymore. Acting Director Mitchell made that quite clear."

"Well whether or not you are a team is no longer any of Acting Director Mitchell's concern."

Now the looks passing between Chuck and Sarah were not confusion but shock.

Sarah and Chuck's jaws both dropped with that news.

"Acting Director Mitchell has been temporarily placed on suspension pending an inquiry into the events leading up to the mission in St. Moritz last night."

"Wow. So what does this mean for me and the 'team'?" Chuck asked hopefully.

"Well as I am fully in charge again, Agent Walker and Colonel Casey will be reassigned back to Project Intersect and will be heading to Burbank with you following a stop in DC. There you are to have a debrief on your stay in Zuoz and to meet with our analysts and Doctors to see if they can figure out why you were not able to flash for that extended period of time."

"Ma'am I believe I have some idea on that."

"So do I. When you get back to DC we can go into that in more depth."

"So what does this mean for my training? I had not completed all of it yet." Chuck was trying to be professional but inside he was ecstatic to be going back home with his 'team'.

"Well that will be Agent Walker and Colonel Casey's concern. Something I will admit we should have done from the beginning."

"Yes ma'am" They both said in unison.

"One more thing, Agent Walker. I have decided to follow through on the plan we had discussed prior to Mr. Bartowski's downloading of the Intersect 2.0."

This time Sarah was a bit confused as she had been told she would be heading to Washington then so how could she train Chuck in Burbank?

"Agent Walker. You are now the new official Team Leader of Project Intersect. You have shown great ability to both protect and utilize Mr. Bartowski's special skills. No one is more dedicated to this project and no one will protect him better than you."

"Yes ma'am. And thank you."

"Agent Walker I assume there will be no problems with Colonel Casey because of your new status as team leader?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good I will explain that change to him when he gets back to DC with the prisoners tonight."

Just as it seemed like the General was about to break the connection, Chuck spoke up.

"General if I may, what is going to happen to Agent Saunders?"

"Mr. Bartowski, she is none of your concern."

"Excuse me General but I learned some things from the Intersect file on Agent Saunders that may be relevant here and I'd like to talk with her if I may."

"What 'things' might be relevant?"

"General it concerns Agent Saunders past and her relationship with Acting Director Mitchell."

"Interesting." The General contemplated the news for a few seconds "Very well, when you get back to DC I will set up a meeting with you and Agent Saunders."

Now it was Sarah's turn to delay the General from leaving. "General. As team leader I'd like to request that you allow Chu.. Mr. Bartowski to accompany me back to Marseille for a day or two at the most."

"For what reason Agent Walker?"

"General, Agent Miller and I are convinced that Pierre Marchon has a mole on the task force. He always seemed to know exactly what we were doing and was one step ahead of us. I could set up a meeting of the task force and have Chuck monitor everyone coming in and out of that meeting. Maybe he could flash on someone and we could find the mole."

"Excellent idea Agent Walker. You should leave for Marseille as soon as Mr. Bartowski is ready to travel."

"Thank you ma'am."

"I'll see you both back in DC." Now this time the General was gone.

Chuck immediately turned to Sarah and picked her up in his arms and spun her around.

"Sarah, you know what this means? We're getting the band back together!"

"Goofball." Sarah was smiling and kissed his neck as he spun her one more time.

"But do you know what it also means Chuck?"

"What?"

"I'm officially your boss now and you better not disobey any of your 'bosses' orders or you will pay severely!"

"Oh really now? And what might that entail?"

"Well for starters there will be none of this." She began nibbling on his ear. After a few seconds she added "And definitely none of this." She then crashed into his lips with a wanton passion built up over two months apart.

After coming up for air Chuck answered. "Well I better not disobey my 'boss' now should I?"

Sarah chuckled and hit him on the arm.

She then snuggled herself deeply into his arms. It was heaven and they both felt it.

Chuck then picked her up and carried her back to the bed. His headache and the stress of the last evening completely faded away. He lay her down on the bed and looked upon the glorious face of the woman he loved, his partner, his boss and his life and never felt so happy. As he did Sarah looked back at him and softly caressed his cheek. Then she smiled and he knew she felt the same way. This was their moment.

"Chuck, I.. we have waited so long for this. I can't wait any longer."

The famed Bartowski smiles that she loved so much had just added a new favorite. A smile full of love she had never seen or felt before from anyone. It was the most amazing thing she had ever witnessed. If she thought about it, it might have frightened her but she decided for the first time in her life to not think but to just feel. And what she felt was pure, undying love.

Chuck saw back from her the same glorious image she saw in him. He knew right then and there that this was where he was meant to be. All of the joy, pain, sorrow, and disappointment in his life, Stanford, Bryce, Jill, his parents leaving, all of it had led him to this place, to this incredible moment. He had found his place in the world finally. There would be no more need to pick a font. His place was with the woman before him and hers was with him. He knew that now and so did she. The road ahead would be long, hard and many times frightening but there was one thing for certain. Though they still would have to figure out how they would make this relationship work with their spy lives, they knew they would do it together.

"I love you Sarah with all my heart."

"I love you too. Chuck."

Chuck slowly lowered himself down never breaking contact with her eyes till just before their lips touched. Both their eyes then closed as they kissed. It was soft, tender, and loving. As their mouths explored each other their long deep passion began to arise in both of them. They pulled back and gently began to remove each other's clothes never breaking eye contact. They took their time and savored every moment, every button undone, every clasp opened, every article removed was something to relish in. There would be time in the future for lust to drive their passion but this time, this first time was something they both wanted to cherish every second of. Every feeling, every smell, every sound all of it meant something. All of it needed to be remembered. All of it needed to be held on to and honored.

As Chuck and Sarah made love for the first time something magical happened in that hotel room in the Swiss Alps. Two halves of the same heart found each other and became one. It was electric and it was home.

**A/N2 I know this chapter was shorter than my norm of late but I felt that if I added the next scene it would take away from their moment I hope I created. This concludes act one of this story at a perfect point I believe. Next chapter begins act 2. Thanks again for reading this engineer's drabble.**


	13. Chapter 13 The Return

**A/N First of all I want to apologize for being a little late with this chapter. But after 92k words, over 200 reviews and finally getting the team back together with the conclusion of act 1, I needed to take a little break. Plus with the holidays it seemed like a good time to do it. But I plan on being back to my more regular posting schedule as we begin act 2.**

**I want to thank all of you who simply read this story. Many authors talk a lot about reviews, alerts etc and we love them but those that simply read are much appreciated as well. I'm glad that this story has seemed to have kept up a consistent interest from the readers and it even seems to be growing a small bit. Thank you all for that. **

**As always Esardi has been a god send in helping keep this story moving and not falling into open plot holes. To all the other writers and readers I PM with thank you for your friendship and guidance.**

**This chapter is a bit of a transition chapter as we move on to act 2 of this story and its a bit of an homage to what IMO is the best episode this series has ever done.**

**Still don't own Chuck but if I did I'd be throwing one hell of a wrap party next week and all of the great writers and readers on this site would be invited to come.  
><strong>

**Chapter 13**

**The Return**

**Bernina Express**

**Compartment 50B**

**08:15 CET**

Chuck and Sarah were sitting comfortably on the bed in their compartment while they awaited the knock on the door that would signify the arrival of their breakfast. They had decided to take the train back to Marseille for two reasons. First Chuck really wanted the chance to show Sarah the views of the Bernina pass that he had seen on his way to Zuoz. He had seen its beauty then but it never really registered with him because of the uncertainty of what was ahead when he got there but also because he had no idea when he would get the chance to see Sarah again. But this trip he wanted to share with her the amazing beauty of this place and really feel the wonder of nature in all its glory with the woman he loved. This time the trip would be far more memorable than it had been those two and a half months ago.

But secondly they wanted to take their time before getting back into mission mode when they got to the French port. Sarah had set the meeting with the task force for Thursday morning at 10:00 so that they had plenty of time to get there and coordinate their plan with Carina. She was to be the only one there that knew what Chuck's role was. She was not to be read in on the Intersect but was to be told that Chuck would be using his role as one of the CIA's best analysts and computer experts to identify the mole and plant false information that would be leaked to Marchon and then traced back to the source.

The train ride to Milan was 12 and a half hours and then an additional five for the connecting leg on to Marseille. That should put them back in Sarah's hotel room a about 01:30 with a 02:00 meeting scheduled with Agent Miller. So the new "real" couple had 18 hours to spend together just the two of them. It was something both were really looking forward to in more ways than one.

"Sarah, we should be getting a view of the Glacier in about an hour so how about we finish our breakfast and then head to the observation car. Besides I'm starving. We really didn't eat very much yesterday in the hotel room."

"Well we had much better things to occupy our time with than food, Mr. Bartowski." She then leaned in and gave Chuck one of the many kisses that simply took his breath away.

"Agreed, we had a lot of catching up to do. I figure we are about up to about the time of my Tango with La Ciudad in making up for lost time."

"Well then I expect our time in the observation car won't be a long visit as I'd like to get past your little visit to Carina's hotel room before we see her again."

"Ouch. You had to bring that up didn't you?"

"Well if I didn't she will. I'm certain of that."

"Actually I'm kind of looking forward to seeing Carina again. Life is never boring when she is around I bet."

"Yea she does make life interesting."

"Especially for Casey."

"Yea. He is never going to let live down that picture I have of him."

"Remind me never to put myself in a compromising position when you are around."

"Excuse me? I plan to have you in many a compromising position and that's just for the duration of this train ride."

"Ok but no cameras please."

"Fine, you will just have to keep showing me in real life so I won't need a picture." Sarah then threw he arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss that literally knocked him over.

"Hey, have I told you that I love you this morning?"

"Yes, several times. My favorite was in the shower before we left for the train station. But I'm not complaining if you want to try and top that one."

"Well, I will try my best. Practice makes perfect you know. I love you Sarah Walker."

"I love you too, Chuck Bartowski."

It was Chuck's turn to flash his amazing smile at her and then pull her into another deep passionate kiss. The tenderness of their kisses and love making the previous day had been something neither of them had ever experienced. It had brought them both to unimaginable levels of joy and comfort. As the day wore on they had found new levels of togetherness and passion. They talked, made love, showered, made love, talked, made love, napped well you get the picture.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Ahh food's here. I'm starving." Chuck got up to go answer the compartment door but as his superspy, now real girlfriend had taught him he looked through the peep hole before opening it. Chuck saw an older grey haired gentleman wearing an official uniform. Chuck then smiled back at Sarah and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Sarah giggled at his excitement. He really was such a goofball. But he was now her goofball and it warmed her heart to think about it.

Chuck quickly opened the door and the gray haired gentleman said "Buongiorno signore e signora. Compartment Service"

"Ahh molto bene" Chuck reaches out and grabs their breakfast tray sporting a huge boyish smile.

"But would you prefer for me to prepare your table?"

"No thank you. I'm pretty good with mechanical things"

Chuck handed him a tip from some of the left over Euro's he had for the party back in St Moritz and the porter nodded "grazie" and quickly left.

"Wine for breakfast, man the Italians really know how to live."

Chuck handed Sarah the tray and opened the small table from its compartment in the wall. She then placed the tray on the table, grabbed Chuck by the collar and threw him on the bed. She then straddled across his hips and began seductively removing her camisole. Thankfully nothing they ordered was heated as it was another hour before either of them thought about food.

**DNI Headquarters**

**Interogation room.**

**12:48 EDT**

Fred Mitchell was sitting in the hard metal chair he had been in for most of the past 36 hours. The cold metal table in front of him held a glass of water, a yellow legal notepad and a pen. Across from him was a one-way mirror that hid a video camera and he assumed a couple of legal types from the various Intelligence services. He was certain they were asked to leave when anything specific regarding the Intersect project was discussed. Their main function was to monitor the proceedings so that no sensitive areas were ventured into that didn't directly relate to this case. They were also there to protect both sides from any possible legal repercussions from the Incident in St. Moritz.

He had been allowed to go to one of the secure rooms that the US Intelligence service had on call in the nearby DC hotels to sleep and shower. He had been Acting Director of the CIA and was not being charged with anything as of yet so he was being accorded the respect of his now former office.

As he sat alone in the room waiting on the next barrage of questions all basically asking the same thing he kept trying to devise a plan to first keep himself out of jail and second preserve his families dignity. Another scandal would end his families rich history of government service once and for all.

His attention was drawn to a knock on the door and an aide quietly opened the door followed by his nemesis one Brigadier General Diane Beckman. After the general walked in and sat down across from Mitchell the aide quickly closed the door.

Beckman then turned and signaled those behind the mirror to stop the recordings.

"Acting Director Mitchell. I'm sorry we have to see each other under these circumstances. I have to admit I'm rather surprised on many levels."

"In what way? General I'm well aware of the importance of this project."

"First I'm surprised you do not have an attorney present."

"Why would I need an attorney?"

"Please Fred. You know the answer to that question as well as I do."

"Ok General I take it that with you here we are finally getting near the end of our little discussions of the past 36 hours."

"Well you could have left at any point during these discussions Fred. You were never being detained. We just need to get to the bottom of how a Ring operative was put in charge of the training of the most important asset in US Intelligence."

"As I told everyone else who asked the same basic question. I was not aware she was with the Ring. She had been placed at The Farm by Langston Graham and her exemplary record there afforded her the proper clearances to rise to the level needed for such a sensitive job."

"Well we both know that none of the other people you were talking with earlier know anything about the "special circumstances" involved here."

"Yes General, I'm fully aware of that. Speaking of which what is the status of Mr. Carmichael?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not at liberty to discuss that."

"So it seems you got what you wanted then. Full control of the "Project" once again." He said with a smirk.

The General remained as calm as she had been since she walked in the door never showing her inner pride at that statement from the asshole.

"Look Diane. I told you I was not aware of her status and I don't think we have much else to discuss on the matter. If you'll excuse me I'm going to be leaving now and if you need to talk to me again then you can speak to my attorney." Mitchell then pushed his chair back and got up and headed towards the door. As he was about to open it he turned back towards the General who was still sitting with her hands folded on the table.

"Diane, you and I both know that Carmichael is never going to be the kind of Agent the "Project" was created for. He will always be dependent on his 'team' and he will never pass his Red Test. This project was doomed the moment Bryce Larkin was killed and no matter what Carmichael's 'handler' does to keep him in line or what an over the hill NSA agent does to protect him, he will eventually have to do it on his own and he will fail. I just hope he doesn't end up getting the two of them killed as well. An Agent as 'fine' as Sarah Walker is a shame to lose over an under-achieving nerd with a hero complex." The sarcasm and innuendo bathing the words as he spoke. He quickly grabbed the door handle and left.

The General then pulled out her phone and dialed. "Beckman secure. Is the equipment in place? Good. Remember I want to know everything he does every second of the day. Do not lose him. If you need any other resources, get them. This is a top priority and under no circumstances is the target to be aware that we have him under advanced surveillance. He'll expect a car parked out side of his home and a tail where ever he goes so lets give that too him. That should keep him occupied enough that he doesn't find out about the rest of the operation."

'We'll see who has the last word here you asshole.' She said quietly to herself as a small smile grew across his face.

**Bernina Express**

**Compartment 50B**

**17:27 CET**

"Ok so we've established a new mission for us. Sarah Walker needs to find a favorite song."

"Hey I told you that music hasn't been at the top of my list and besides I have a much more fun mission in mind for our last two hours on the train." Sarah then reached out and grabbed Chuck by the t-shirt he had put on to answer the compartment door with their last room service delivery. "And it starts with you getting out of this damn shirt again."

"Hey hasn't that been our mission for virtually the entire train ride? I mean the only time we really left this compartment was for 10 minutes to go look at the Morteratsch Glacier from the observation car."

"And do you have a problem with that?"

"Certainly not. Just making an observation. I have given my full and complete devotion to this mission."

"Yes you have!" Sarah then smashed her lips into his. If their time in the hotel was all about tenderness and love, their time on the train was all about two and a half years of frustration and want coming out in a passion neither had ever known before.

Just as Sarah flipped him over onto his back, a move she had been perfecting all day long, a sound neither of them wanted to hear disrupted her next planned move.

Recognizing the ring tone Sarah let out a sigh of frustration and dropped her head into Chuck's shoulder. She then reached out and grabbed her phone.

"Damn it Carina there better be a damn good reason for this. We got two hours left in this compartment and we plan on taking advantage of every minute of it."

"Hey blondie, so how is he? Would I approve? Tell him my offer still stands."

"Carina! Not gonna happen. Find your own nerd. This one's taken."

"Sarah, I am happy for you. You know that don't you?"

"Thanks Carina and yes I do."

"So I take it from your email this morning, you guys are on your way here?"

"Yea, be at my hotel room at 2 am. I've asked for a meeting of the task force in the morning and we want to go over the plan with you tonight."

"We?"

"Chuck and I. We've got a plan and we think he can help us find the mole and maybe finally get Marchon."

"Great. I've run out of all the cute Italian and Greek shipping magnets in Marseille."

Sarah chuckled. "Well if this works you could be back in San Diego in time for the last day of Comicon." Chuck was grabbing his mouth trying not to burst out laughing.

"Comicon?"

"I told you that you need to find your own nerd and Chuck tells me that the Saturday panels at Comicon are where all the best looking ones are. It's a gathering of all the most handsome nerds in the world in one place." Chuck mouthed 'I love you Sarah Walker' still trying to stifle a laugh. He then leaned in and started nibbling on her neck.

"Handsome nerds. Never put those two words together. That is till I met Chuckie. Maybe it's worth checking out for a goof. Ok Sarah. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye, Carina"

"Carina at Comicon? Really Sarah? I'd would die a happy man to see that look on her face when she walked in and saw everyone dressed up in costumes she had no clue what they were about."

"Well you did show me some of the promotional stuff from last year and some of those actors were pretty damn hot." She said with a twinkle in her eye and then gave Chuck a peck on his cheek.

"Oh really? You think the actors at Comicon are hot?" Chuck then feigned being crushed by her comment.

"Yes but none are as handsome as one certain attendee I know."

"Well thank god for that."

"Hey don't we have a 'mission' to focus on?"

"Absolutely and you have my undivided attention."

For the next two hours both Chuck and Sarah gave their best efforts to the 'mission' that was quickly becoming their favorite mission ever.

**Andrews Air Force Base**

**Secure Hanger 12**

**14:48 EDT**

Colonel John Casey looked over at the two prisoners he had escorted from Stuttgart for trip back the the US for interrogation and final incarceration. MI6 was to have picked up Agent Grant that same day in Stuttgart. Both Agents in his care were traitors in his book and deserved whatever was coming to them. But he also had a particular hatred for Agent Andrea Saunders as she had threatened his team. Sidney Prince was simply a Ring Agent like many other enemy agents he had encountered in his years in the NSA. Sure she was beautiful but she worked for the wrong team and he could care less about whatever happened to her. She would be interrogated, talk eventually as everyone talks, but then probably be sent off to some hole in the Midwest somewhere and never see the light of day again.

But Agent Saunders was different. She was a double Agent. That was the worst kind of traitor to him. She worked along side good honorable patriots and then sold them out to the enemy. Plus she was a trainer and had access to young idealistic, impressionable agents and was probably sending information about the vulnerable ones to the Ring for recruiting. But what pissed him off most of all was she had threatened a member of his team. He would never say it to Bartowski but that made it personal.

As the rear ramp of the C-130 began to lower Casey unbuckled his seatbelt and walked over to his prisoners. He instructed two of the guards with him to unlock the restraints on both while a third and fourth guard had their Baretta M-9's pointed at the heads of both the female agents.

A second four man team then came up the ramp and saluted the superior officer.

"Prince, time for you to take a little walk with these men. But before they put you in the back of transport, take a nice long look around. Its the last daylight you may ever see again."

Agent Sidney Prince gave the Colonel a look of both resignation and acceptance of her fate. She knew the risks of what she did and accepted the consequences. Casey almost had to admire that. She may have worked for the enemy but he respected a professional soldier for the cause.

As the team escorted her into the waiting prisoner transport Casey turned his attention to Agent Andrea Saunders. "Well Saunders looks like you get the pleasure of my company for a while longer."

Saunders looked at him with a bit of a curious expression on her face but said nothing.

"Don't know why as I'd be happy to put a bullet in your head right here and save the taxpayers a lot of money wasted on a piece of shit like you but it seems someone has different plans in mind."

She then gave him a small smirk as he turned her around and they, accompanied by a the four guards headed down the ramp to two awaiting black suburbans.

"Where are we going?" Saunders asked speaking for the first time since they left St Moritz.

"Wow she talks." Responded Casey with a sarcastic grunt.

"So Colonel, are you going to answer my question or are you just gonna stand there and play hardass NSA douche?

"Sorry CIA tr.., excuse me ex-CIA traitor, But does it matter? Wherever we're going you'll never see anything but four gray walls for the rest of your sorry assed life, however short that may be." The last phrase said with more than a hint of satisfaction.

Andrea Saunders then climbed in and focused out the windshield of the Suburban. She put on her best Agent face of determination and defiance as she had 2 guards sitting on either side of her but inside a small element of fear began to take hold.

As they drove towards whatever unknown facility they were taking her to, she thought back to her days in that god awful camp in Thailand. The mode of transportation was nicer but in many respects she was just as much prisoner today as she was back then.

She had first been taken to a local prison where she had been stripped, raped, beaten and then sold to a local "businessman" who ran a fighting ring where what were tantamount to slaves fought each other to the death for the entertainment of a bunch of local sadistic drug lords and mercenaries that traveled through that god forsaken part of the world.

She knew that wasn't what was ahead of her now but the feeling of being lost, alone and without hope was just as real as it had been back then. Her upcoming hell hole just had a better paint job.

She quickly tried to put those thoughts out of her head as at least she would ber treated a bit more humanely by her own country than she was by the scum she had seen in Thailand. But in so many ways they were similar. She would stay alive as long as she was useful. Once that ended, so did she. So she tried to refocus her mind to the mission ahead. Wherever they were taking her she would have to first find out why she was being treated differently than Prince had been. Something was up and she needed to figure out what that was.

**Saint Charles Hotel**

**Sarah's room**

**01:45 CET**

Chuck and Sarah had arrived back at her hotel room about a half hour before Carina was supposed to arrive. Sarah had set up her laptop to check on the status of her request for the task force meeting. It was confirmed for 10 am the next morning. That would give them time to have Chuck set up surveillance gear in the hotel room so he could monitor the feed from a hidden camera Sarah was going to wear. The device would have to be deactivated and hidden inside Sarah's gear so that it wouldn't show up on the metal detector when she entered the Interpol offices. On the train Chuck had designed a way to hide the device inside Sarah's computer in the PCMCIA slot. The computer would function as normal when the security officers turned it on as they did every time she brought it into the building.

Once inside she would activate the camera and hide it on her clothing. Also inside would be an earwig that Chuck had re-tuned to a different frequency. It would appear similar to the RF energy that is normally generated by the internal clock frequencies of her laptop. Therefore it should not show up on any active RF scanning going on in the conference room. Security was tight at the headquarters of the task force and that is why Sarah felt that Chuck and the Intersect gave them the best option for finding the mole.

Just as they were going over the plan they heard a familiar beep from her laptop signaling that General Beckman wanted to speak with them.

"Chuck, Sarah I just wanted to check on the status of the mission in Marseille as I need you back here asap."

Both Chuck and Sarah looked at each other for a second curious as to why the General was using their first names. That had usually been limited only to when she was trying to appeal to them on a more important level than just a normal mission. They both knew that meant she wanted something a little off the record.

As Sarah was the AIC on the Marseille mission she spoke first. "General, Agent Miller is to arrive in about 15 minutes to go over the plan for the meeting we have scheduled tomorrow. We have developed a way for Chu.. Mr. Bartowski to monitor the meeting from here. We will see if he flashes on any of the members present at the meeting. If so he will notify Agent Miller and I and we will then proceed to plant some false evidence with the mole and then set up a counter mission to apprehend both the mole and acquire the evidence on Marchon that they can then use to issue an arrest warrant. He will also check and see if any of the political officials in question have connections that would lead to the case being over turned or somehow Marchon never going to court."

"Good Agent Walker. It sounds like you have the situation well planned out and you should be able to return to DC in 48 hours. I assume that Agent Miller will not be read in to any aspect of Mr. Bartowski's special abilities?" _Chuck's 'special abilities' hmmm nope she's never going to know anything about those ._ Sarah thought to herself but still kept her steely-eyed focus on her face.

"No ma'am. Our plan is to tell her that Chuck's gifts as an analyst should allow him to access any necessary databases to track down who the mole is using those skills."

"Very good, Agent Walker"

"General, if I may interrupt."

"Go ahead Mr Bartowski."

"Yes ma'am. First of all nice to see you again but I have a feeling that this call isn't just about the mission here."

"Very perceptive, Chuck." _'There it is again'_ Chuck thought to himself.

"I have a special mission I need you two for back here in DC. Once that mission is accomplished I intend to ramp up your continued training and expand the Intersect project and give your team the lead in our war against the Ring."

Chuck and Sarah again glanced at each other both curious about the 'expanded' team and what their becoming the lead team would mean for them and their new found relationship.

"While both of you have been on your current assignments the Ring has been expanding their operations and have hit some sensitive targets. They seem to have become a much larger threat than originally believed. Off the record I believe that Acting Director Mitchell was less than diligent in his battle with them in hopes that he could then use Agent Carmichael and the Intersect once you had completed your training, to show he was the person responsible for taking down this new threat."

"So if I may General. What is the mission you have planned for us in DC?" Sarah asked.

"Well Chuck had requested a chance to speak with Agent Saunders in hopes of finding out more about what her mission was and what her relationship was to Acting Director Mitchell. I'd like him to use the relationship he had with her and his Intersect abilities to find out as much as he can from Agent Saunders. I'd like you Agent Walker to be there to both guide and train him in interrogation techniques but also to see if you can give a female perspective to both the questions and to her answers. You have had similar training and are aware of the special demands that are made of female agents. You should be able to keep Mr. Bartowski focused and guide him through any potential traps that Agent Saunders may try to set for him."

"Yes ma'am."

"My problem is that we need to do this asap as the National Security Director will be returning to DC in a few days and he wants this situation with Mitchell and Saunders wrapped up quickly before the press gets wind of it. So I need you two back here before he returns."

"Yes ma'am."

"Remember I need you back here in forty-eight hours."

The screen went black as quickly as it always did with the diminutive general.

Chuck then looked at Sarah with a bit of a stunned look on his face. "What was all that? Sarah I'm not so sure about all of this. What did she mean an expanded team? And if we are taking the lead with The Ring won't it mean greater scrutiny on us?"

"Chuck, we need to talk about all this. But Carina will be here any minute and I don't want to get into it till after she leaves." Just then there was a knock on the door and Sarah mouthed 'see' as she glanced towards the door.

Sarah pulled her weapon just in case and looked through the peep hole. She then replaced her Smith and Wesson back in her waist band and opened the door. Agent Carina Miller bounced into the room with a dazzling smile.

Carina walked right past Sarah virtually ignoring her and reached out and pulled Chuck into an all encompassing bear hug. She then proceeded to kiss him on the cheek.

"Chuckles, I'm so glad to see you. Have you decided to reconsider my offer from last year? I've been itching for some good old red-blooded American male companionship. These Europeans get boring after a while."

Chuck hugged Carina lightly but respectfully and looked over her shoulder at Sarah who was alternating between both anger and laughter at the predicament her newly real boyfriend was in. "Hey, Carina. Nice to see you again too. It's been a while. And no my answer hasn't changed. Still flattered and a bit scared at the same time but I think I'm gonna let the offer pass once again." Chuck's face was now three shades of red brighter than it was thirty seconds ago.

"Well if you ever decide to change your mind, the offer might not be there anymore."

"I'll think I'll risk it."

At that Sarah walked over and tapped Carina on her shoulder. "Would you mind letting go of my 'boyfriend'? I know no one ever says no to you but so far you are 0 and 2 when it comes to Chuck." The smirk on Sarah's face grew even larger.

"Hey he just doesn't know what he's missing out on." Carina then turned to Chuck and reached out and held his arm. "But seriously Chuck, I'm glad you're ok and out of that hole. My 'partner' here was really getting to be a drag to be around. She never wanted to go have any fun. Maybe now she won't be moping around her hotel 'alone' every night." Carina gave Chuck a wink and turned to Sarah and poked her in her side.

"Plus maybe you can show me some of those hot guys at whatever it was Sarah was telling me about. I've never been with a 'nerd' before. Maybe I can find out for myself just why my friend here looks so happy and 'satisfied'". The last word she spoke with a particular sauciness that only Carina Miller can say.

"Ok Carina. Can we get on to business here."

Carina then walked over and sat down on the bed. Chuck grabbed the two chairs from the small table in the room and placed both of them opposite of Carina and he and Sarah sat down. Sarah then proceeded to explain what the plan was and what Carina's role was in it. Once Chuck had identified the mole, if he found him, Carina was to then pull Sarah over near where the suspected mole was standing. She would then do something to attract the mole's attention while not letting on that she knew they were being watched. At this point she was to tell Sarah that she had an op planned to infiltrate Marchon's warehouse later that evening.

Conveniently the tracker they had planted on the ship from Libya had been activated and they were headed back into port that evening. It was a very secret raid that they were going to be running off the books. The plan was for the mole to then notify Marchon and he would likely send extra security to the warehouse letting the compound be left with a smaller force that a different team with Chuck and Sarah would then infiltrate.

Carina then asked the all important question. "Sarah if Interpol hasn't been able to determine if there is a mole then how is Chuckles going to do it? Not that I don't trust you guys but we are putting all of our eggs in your boy toy's basket, as cute as that basket might be." Carina then gave Chuck a wink once again.

"Well Carina, lets just say that Chuck is the most skilled operative I've ever worked with in a lot more ways that one." Sarah then winked at Chuck and turned to Carina with another devilish look.

"Can we stop with the double entendre's ladies? I'm right here in the room."

"Ok I get it Chuck's a stallion in the sack. I just hope he's as 'talented' sitting at the desk in this hotel room as he will be lying down as soon as I leave here tonight."

"Believe me he is."

"Hey, still right here you two." Chuck's face had turned bright red at the little game still being played by the two beautiful women in front of him. They both chuckled as they looked at the dumbstruck look on Chuck's face.

"God is he easy to tease." Carina rolled her eyes with a bit of a chuckle.

"Believe me you have no idea."

The three then stood up and headed towards the door. Carina leaned in and gave Sarah a hug. "Just don't tire him out too much blondie. This whole mission is riding on the nerd's broad delectable shoulders."

Sarah smiled back. "Don't worry he'll be ready for tomorrow."

Carina then turned to Chuck, pulled him into a bear hug, kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "I'm glad you are the one thing Sarah wanted I never took. But if you hurt her, I'll kill you."

Chuck pulled back, a little scared but appreciative of Sarah having a friend who would look out for her. He knew Carina meant every word.

Carina then left and Chuck and Sarah flopped down on the bed. Chuck reached his left arm out and Sarah snuggled into his warm embrace. They both laid there for a few moments enjoying the peace and warmth of each others company. Chuck then kissed Sarah on the top of her head. They both knew that the other was thinking about something that needed to be discussed but they were content to wait just a little longer before they knew it was time to talk.

Interestingly enough it was Sarah who spoke first. "Chuck, I can hear your mind working from here. What are you thinking about?"

"Hey, I'm not the only one whose brain is giving off smoke signals." Sarah chuckled and kissed his neck while she played with a few of Chuck's chest hairs.

She then sat up with her legs crossed on the bed and took Chuck's hand in hers. After a few seconds that let Chuck know what she was about to say was serious she began. "I have a feeling we are both thinking about the same thing."She looked into his eyes and quietly asked, "Chuck after this mission is over Beckman expects us back in DC immediately. Also you haven't seen Ellie since her wedding. She has no idea what you've been doing these past two and a half months. I just want to know what you want to do going forward."

"Sarah, you're right I was thinking about all this. About you, about us and where we go from here. Sarah I just can't go back to the way we were before..."

Sarah reached over and caressed his cheek. "Chuck, neither can I. I can't go back to how it was before, before this, before you."

"Sarah, where ever we go from here I want you with me. I want to be by your side, always. Maybe you were right back in your hotel room in LA. Maybe we should give up this spy life. Maybe we should run. "

"Chuck, is that what you really want?"

"Sarah, I want you! I want this. I want us. Nothing is more important to me than that. You are why my crazy ridiculous life makes sense."

Sarah let out a chuckle. "Normal is certainly not us."

"Normal is over-rated. Look Sarah let's start with this. Whatever we decide we are in this together, right?"

"Absolutely. No matter what I want you in my life. My life is empty without you. I learned that all too clearly while you were gone."

Chuck gently took her arms in his hands leaned in and kissed her tenderly kissed her.

"Sarah, what do _you_ really want? Please be completely honest. This is the only way this will work is if we honestly tell each other what it is we want. Do you want to run or do you want to figure out a way to make this work with Beckman, Casey and all of other things in our lives that will try to keep us apart?"

"Chuck, what I really want is you. Everything else doesn't matter." Sarah then pulled him tightly and laid her head on his chest and whispered. "I love you Chuck"

"I love you too Sarah. But I want you to be happy."

"Chuck I am happy. For the first time in my life I can say that and mean it completely. I just don't want you to choose me over something you want for yourself."

"Sarah neither do I with you. I won't take away what makes you, you. Do you think that if we were completely honest with Beckman we would really have a chance to have it all? I mean once I'm officially made an agent then it would be allowed. Maybe she would be willing to look the other way for a little while."

"Maybe. But we would still need to keep it a secret from everyone else in the Agency. Especially this new 'expanded' team whatever that means."

"Yea, I'm not so sure I like the sound of that. The three of us had a pretty good thing going and I'm not sure I want to trust someone I don't know joining us. But I agree we need to keep our relationship a secret from anyone else."

Sarah nodded.

"What about Casey, Sarah?"

"Chuck I think we have to tell him but I would guess he already knows. As long as it doesn't affect the missions and we keep a professional manner in front of him and no PDA then I'm sure he would be ok with it."

"Well you know my feelings on PDA so that shouldn't be a problem. As long as there are lots of _Private_ displays of affection, I'm cool with the plan." Chuck then gave her the infamous Bartowski eyebrow dance.

Sarah slapped him on the arm and broke out a feigned eyeroll. "Oh, I'm certain there will be lots of this." Sarah then attacked his lips with a vengeance.

Chuck finally broke the kiss and said, "Wow. I… ahhh. I guess wow about covers it."

Sarah gave him that playful look he has been seeing quite a lot of since he woke up in that hotel room in St. Moritz."

Sarah shifted and rolled over on her side facing him. She lay her head in her hand supported by her elbow. "Chuck, when we were talking to Beckman yesterday you said you thought you had an idea of why you weren't flashing. If we're going to do this and you can't flash again when you need to, it could put you in great danger. I can't live with that thought."

"Sarah, I believe that it was my emotions that were keeping me from flashing. I was going through hell and didn't have anyone to talk to. No one to guide me through all of it. I had no one I could trust. I was lonely, in pain, depressed and the longer it went on the worse it got."

"Chuck..I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." She laid her hand on his arm and squeezed it lovingly.

"Sarah, but you see that was what helped me find the key to fixing it and to begin to flash once again. That key gained me a lot of understanding about how the 2.0 works in my head and how my emotions affect it."

"Key? What key?"

"Sarah, the key to the Intersect for me is you."

"Me?" Sarah gave him a quizzical look.

"Yes, you Sarah Walker are the key to me flashing properly because you are the key to my heart. When you flew that plane over Zuoz, I knew you were ok and that you loved me. You were amazing in how you let me know you got my message. You went above and beyond literally for me. I can't ever thank you enough for that."

Chuck gave her a quick kiss on the lips before continuing. "Sarah look at the past two and a half years at all the amazing things we have done. What we have accomplished. Things I have no idea how we pulled them off. But the reason we had the chance to pull them off is because of you. Any other Agent would have simply thrown me in a bunker and moved on to their next assignment when we were standing on the helipad on our first date. Hell Casey would have been happy to just put a bullet in my head and then gone out for pancakes." Sarah chuckled at that memory from the night that changed her life forever.

"Sarah it was you that saw something in me that I couldn't see. You made me want to be a better person and be better at this job. I know we all play our parts on this team but you are what makes this team and the Intersect work to its fullest capability. I know that now. With you in my life I'm happy and when I'm happy this thing in my brain works best. My emotions are an integral part of The Intersect."

"Chuck, don't underestimate yourself. I have seen you do things without the Intersect that I have never seen any other agent do. You're amazing all on your own."

"Thank you Sarah but that is how I think we should approach this with Beckman. Tell her that if she wants the Intersect project to be as successful as possible then she has to allow us to figure out wherever this relationship takes us. Have her realize that we can be the best damn spy couple there ever was."

Sarah thought for a second and realized that it could work. Reassigning her had always been her biggest worry and the reason for keeping her distance from Chuck for so long. But it would in effect be off the table if Beckman wanted a successful project. It was a risk in challenging their superiors that way but the odds seemed to be in their favor.

"Ok Chuck so we go back to DC and talk to Beckman. We use this 'special' mission she has planned as leverage. But one other thing I've been wondering about. You said that you wanted to talk to Agent Saunders about her connection to Mitchell. What was that about?"

"Sarah, Agent Saunders slept with Acting Director Mitchell. There is a picture of them in bed together in the Intersect. It's an image I don't want to ever see again but maybe we can use that to put that scumbag away finally."

"Chuck, I'm all for whatever comes to that bastard but why would Saunders help us? She was working for the Ring after all?"

"Sarah, the reason I believe Saunders joined the Ring was she was abandoned by the CIA when she was captured in Thailand. The Ring found her and gave her something to live for. The CIA did nothing and The Ring took advantage of her misery and pain at being abandoned. But the Ring betrayed her the same way by whoring her out to Mitchell. They were no better than what the CIA did to her. Hell they probably have issued a sanction on her already."

"Chuck but all of that is part of the job and she knows that."

"Yes but there was something about her that told me that the reasons she signed up for the CIA might still be there. Call it a feeling or whatever but I saw something in her that I'd like to see if it was really there. Plus maybe if she testifies against Mitchell she might get a lighter sentence. I'd just hate to see her rot in a prison for the rest of her life or worse be disposed of by the CIA or the Ring. She's already been in hell once before."

Sarah then leaned in and kissed him. "Chuck, compassion is very very rare in this business but its one of the thousands of reasons I love you. Agent Saunders tranqed you, was going to turn you over the Ring yet you still find it in your heart to try and help her."

"Well its not just me being the great guy I am," Chuck gave his best fake modest look. "she might be able to help us so I am being a bit selfish too."

"You are a great guy. Don't you ever forget that."

"By the way, there's millions of reasons why I love you Sarah."

Sarah's heart was warmed as she snuggled back into Chuck's side.

"Hey we need to get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow and I still need to wear you out a little bit so I can rub Carina's face in it a little tomorrow."

"So that's what I am to you? Something to rub in Carina's face?" Again with the Bartowski smirk.

Sarah slapped him on the chest. "Chuck there is no way any part of you is getting anywhere near Carina's face, you got me?'

"Quite clearly"

"Good. Now we've been in this nice hotel room in the south of France for over and hour and we still have just as many clothes on as we did when we got here. There's something wrong with this picture."

"Well let's see how fast we can change that." Chuck then began to unbutton Sarah's blouse while she began to pull his t-shirt over his head. Ten seconds later they were both completely naked.

"So how tired do I have to be to piss off Carina anyway?"

Sarah giggled and then Chuck found her straddling his hips. Not to be out done in the bedroom gymnastics department he flipped her over on her back so fast it startled her. "Wow. Taking advantage of a naked defenseless secret agent, Mr. Carmichael?"

"Somehow the word defenseless just doesn't go with the name Sarah Walker."

Sarah smiled tenderly up at the man she loved with all her heart. "I love you Chuck."

"I love you too Sarah, more than you will ever know." He then kissed her gently on her soft moist lips already flush from their previous one. Chuck then looked deeply into those pools of blue heaven and said. "Together?"

"Together" was her heartfelt reply.

**A/N 2 I had planned to add one more scene to this chapter but it was already over 8k and this seemed like a good place to stop. Besides this chapter puts this story over 100k words. Never thought I'd get that far when I started. Two chapters in a row with happy endings has been fun to write. More spy drama begins next chapter. Let me know what you thought of this one.**


	14. Chapter 14 The Mole

**A/N As always thanks to all who read, review, alert, PM or just in general support this story. I hope you are still having fun with it. It certainly has grown a lot more than I originally envisioned. But all of you have been great and I really want to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read my dribble. **

**This chapter has been fun to write. Chuck, Sarah and Carina together are a great team to write for. Don't get why Wootten kept her with Morgan and didn't send her off with Chuck, Sarah and the rest of the Cats.**

**Thanks as always to Esardi for his run through. Thanks to the other writers whose work I admire and discuss with them. **

**Still don't own Chuck but if I did at the ending of 5.07 there would be a pile of splinters and kindling!  
><strong>

**Chapter 14**

**The Mole**

**Interpol Offices**

**Marseille**

**09:45 CET**

Agent Walker and Agent Miller had easily passed through the security checkpoints and headed towards the ladies restroom. Sarah dressed in a charcoal grey business suit with a professional length skit, white blouse with high collar and black pumps took her laptop out of her briefcase once again as she had when she passed through security. This time instead of booting up the laptop for the Agents manning the checkpoint to see she pushed on the small button next to the PCMCIA slot. The cover of the slot opened and out popped a dummy card that contained both their earpieces and the video camera that was to be mounted in the small broach that Sarah had worn on her lapel. She removed the small Onyx gem from the center of the broach and mounted the camera in its place. The black lens of the small device matched the Onyx very closely and only someone with an extremely talented and observant eye would know the difference. She then activated the camera and replaced the broach on her left lapel. She took her earpiece, placed it in her right ear and as she had worn he hair down that day in a simple straight hairstyle its presence was completely unnoticeable.

Meanwhile Carina was dressed in a black form fitting pencil skirt that was at least four inches above the knee. She also wore a see thru white silk blouse with plunging neckline. Her white lace barely there bra was easily visible if she even moved slightly. The idea was for Carina to be the 'magnet' for all the men and a few of the women's eyes as they entered the meeting. Carina's beautiful red hair was adorned similar to Sarah's so as to hide her earpiece as well. Sarah's conservative dress would help her be less noticed as she scanned the arriving members of the task force. Well as little noticed as someone as beautiful as Sarah Walker could ever be in a room full of mostly middle aged men. But at least the contrast in attire would draw the attention away from Sarah and on to Carina. After all if Sarah Walker was a 10, Carina Miller was a 9.8.

Sarah then put the laptop back in her briefcase, closed the lid and left the stall. Carina met her at the mirror for a little makeup check. Sarah then pressed the button on her watch that Chuck had also modified the frequency on and said.

"Walker, comm. Check"

"5 by 5, Carmichael here."

"Miller, comm. Check"

"5 by 5, Carina"

"Ok Chuck, we are heading into the conference room. How is the video feed?"

"Rock solid but could you turn just a little bit. I don't think Agent Miller wants her 'assets' full screen." Chuck said as he was looking at a perfect view of Carina's cleavage reflected in the mirror as she leaned forward to touch up her makeup.

"Why Chuckles, you see something you like? I told you could check them out for yourself last time I saw you. You were the idiot that declined, remember?"

Sarah looked at her friend and partner with a glare that would stop a rushing tiger.

"Sorry Carina, but I have a quite 'ample' resource in that area. Thank you very much."

Sarah's expression turned from fierce into a big smile followed by a smirk as the two women looked at each other in the mirror. She then turned her self away so that Carina couldn't see her reflection and mouthed 'I love you' into the side mirror and gave him a seductive wink.

"Ditto" Chuck responded.

"Ok ladies, time to catch a mole"

"You ready Carina?"

"Yep, lets go."

Sarah entered the conference room and walked over to the head table. As she had called the meeting she began to set up to go over the briefing she had prepared. As this meeting was similar to the meeting they had every week since she came to Marseille, she felt comfortable with her presentation. She had chaired two of the prior meetings of the task force before and following the incident at the warehouse.

Carina stood over to the side near the glass wall that separated the room from the hallway. Once the meeting was to start she would close the curtains so as none of the information that Agent Walker was going to show on the 60" monitor at the head of the room would be seen by anyone outside in the hall. The closing of the curtains was the signal that the meeting had started and anyone arriving after that was late and that was something that would not be tolerated by the heads of the task force. All agents, advisers and analysts needed to be in the room and seated before the curtains were closed. The task force was run in a very military like manner that observed the chain of command.

As the members of the task force entered and either took their seats or stood quietly chatting with other members Sarah scanned the room as she walked slowly down the center aisle heading towards where a table with bottled water, coffee and juice was placed in the back of the room.

Back in the hotel room Chuck had called up the roster of members of the task force that Sarah had provided him and began to scan the database for pictures to match the faces to the names.

"So far I've called up about ten faces and all of their files check out so far."

Sarah knew that Chuck was telling her that he had not flashed on any of the members of the task force so far. But Carina assumed Chuck was just a great analyst who was quickly scanning through database files provided by the member agencies.

As Sarah headed back towards the head of the conference room she signaled for Carina to close the curtains. The door was then closed and all of the members of the task force headed to their respective seats.

Sarah hit the appropriate key on her laptop to show the latest surveillance photos of the Marchon compound that had been taken from the van she and the other agents had been manning everyday since the incident at the warehouse.

"Ladies and Gentleman. These are the latest photos from our team monitoring the home of our suspected target Pierre Marchon. Since the incident we talked about in our last briefing his compound has been under constant surveillance. Agent Miller, myself and two other teams of agents have been monitoring the comings and goings from this location and so far have shown no unusual activity." _'It's been too quiet'_

Sarah paused and turned her shoulders to scan the room as all eyes were focused on her. Chuck then looked at the faces in the room. Other than a few small flashes with Agent's basic files that he had flashed on while entering the names in the database while Sarah and Carina were headed to the meeting he saw nothing unusual. He had planned everything in such a way so that Carina would not see him flash. He and Sarah trusted her but she did not have clearance for Intersect knowledge.

"Nothing unusual so far" Chuck said into their comm units. "Everyone I've checked comes up clean."

Sarah continued with her presentation while Carina began to walk back and forth slowly along the wall in front of the curtains. She was trying to do two things. Draw the attention towards her so that no one would notice Sarah's continued scanning of the assembled members but also to give Chuck the chance to see any members who were hidden behind other members of the team.

Sarah and Carina worked well together. They anticipated each others moves and even though Carina liked to improvise, like she was now, Sarah understood her style of operating and dealt with it perfectly.

Chuck then whispered into the mike as Sarah was speaking. He tried to catch her in between sentences so as to not have her stumble. It reminded him of a tour of a local TV station that the AV club took him on when he was in high school. He was trying to act like the Producer talking to an anchor person while they were reading the news. They gave them the info they needed in their IFB but didn't make them stumble or loose their train of thought.

"Nothing… wait, wait… there. The woman near the back, black hair, seated near the bald guy has not looked up this entire time and is focused on her Blackberry. She is the last face I need to check against the database." He paused as Sarah spoke about the teams monitoring the port for any unusual arrivals of cargo.

"I need to see her face." He said when she took a breath.

Sarah responded perfectly to Chuck's request in a voice full of authority.

"Excuse me, Agent Rosinni, I expect to have your full attention when I am conducting a briefing. What could possibly be more important on your cell phone than learning about the details and progress of this mission? Did you forget to update your Facebook status this morning?" Sarah glared at the woman with a look full of fire.

Back in the hotel room Chuck broke out laughing. She's come a long way since Chuck told her no one goes on Friendstir or Myspace anymore.

When the Agent looked up and glared back at Sarah, Chuck saw her face and the flash hit him.

_Picture of Lake Como_

_A six inch stainless steel knife._

_Carla Renaldi cousin of Marco Renaldi_

_200 kilos of heroin_

_A six inch stainless steel knife_

_Picture of Lake Como_

"Sarah, that is not Bonita Rosinni from the Italian Ministry of Justice."

"Thank you for your attention Agent Rosinni. Let's continue." Sarah then resumed her briefing without any indication that they had found their mole to the people seated in front of her. She glanced over at Carina and gave the most subtle indication of how they were now to proceed. Carina blinked her eyes just a split second longer than normal indicating to Sarah that she understood.

Agent Walker continued for another twenty minutes going over their normal briefing materials. After she had taken questions and finished her presentation Carina asked for her to come over. Carina had moved to near where the mole was talking to one of the other members of the Italian contingent on the task force. Once Sarah got to her she leaned in to Carina's ear and whispered. "Agent Walker we have just received intel that there will be another shipment arriving from Libya tonight at midnight. Langley wants us to send a team to infiltrate the ship and plant some new tracking and surveillance devices. They also want us to take out the group in the warehouse permanently. They are tired of this taking so long to get Marchon. They want us to kill or capture Renaldi or who ever is charge of meeting the ship."

Carina leaned back and Sarah nodded. She had been keeping an eye on the reflection in the glass as the curtains had been opened signaling the end of the meeting to everyone outside the room. Sarah had seen their mole listening in on their conversation while trying to look like she was talking to her team. But her two glances over towards the two American agents and her tiny, imperceptible smile gave her away that she had taken the bait.

**Saint Charles Hotel**

**Sarah's room**

**13:15 CET**

Chuck had ordered room service for his two fellow agents and once they arrived back at the room they all sat down for lunch to go over the success from earlier that day. He had ordered two Chicken Cesar salads, baguettes, and fruit tray for the ladies and for himself he had ordered a French Dip sandwich, he was in France after all, cheese tray along with three bottles of Evian water. As the three Agents ate their lunches Carina finally asked the question she had wanted to ask since she left the meeting.

"So Chuckie, how did you know that the woman in the meeting was not Agent Rosinni?"

Chuck glanced at Sarah with a small grin on his face, picked up his napkin wiped his mouth and responded. "Well actually if you look here on the computer" he then turned the laptop screen so that they all could see, "you will see a photo of Agent Rosinni I found in an old archive from 1998. It's her graduating class picture from the University of Turin. If you look here you can see she has a small scar above her right eye. Plus she has beautifully developed earlobes. You'll also see she has a deviated septum. In this still from Sarah's camera you can see the woman posing as Rosinni has none of those and she does have a small mole just under her chin. So unless she had some major cosmetic surgery and they added a mole where no woman would want to put one, the woman in that meeting today was not Bonita Rosinni. They look similar but are not the same person."

"So if she isn't Agent Rosinni do you know who she is?"

"Ahh here's the best part." Chuck had a big smile on his face like he and Morgan had just beaten a new team in Call of Duty. Sarah grinned as she loved it when Chuck was excited about what they were doing and she loved that feeling of pride when her partner/boyfriend showed his stuff.

"Take a look at this next picture. It was taken by Interpol in Naples back in 2004. It's from a 'family' get together at the home of Marco Renaldi. Take a look at the woman in the family picture that was taken overlooking the harbor. I zoomed in and you can see the very same mole under her chin that the woman from the meeting had. I had been looking at all the files you had on the various suspects in the case this morning and found this one. I put it together and then did a search of the Interpol database through some CIA back channels and found out that the woman at the meeting today was actually Carla Renaldi, Marco's cousin." Chuck then looked up and smiled at the two beautiful women.

"Very impressive Chuckles"

"I told you he was good" Sarah said with pride as she reached out and snuggled into his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Carina, but no big deal, it's just what I do." Chuck's humble nature caused him to blush at the compliments of his two companions.

Though Sarah knew it was really the Intersect that had told Chuck who the mole was she was equally impressed how he confirmed it simply by using his brain. He put together a plausible story that convinced Carina and also showed an attention to detail that would have made him a great analyst if he didn't have that computer in his brain.

Sarah then stood up and picked up the remnants of their lunch and placed it in the trash. Chuck grabbed the room service tray and put it outside the door of the hotel room for pick up.

"Ok now let's get to planning how we are going to grab Marchon."

**Outside Pierre Marchon's Villa**

**Marseille**

**23:16 CET**

Chuck and Sarah sat in the surveillance van going over the last details of their attempt to break into Pierre Marchon's Villa on the outskirts of Marseille. It was located in a very exclusive neighborhood with beautiful views of the Mediterranean. While monitoring the surveillance cameras they had noticed that about 12 of the normal guards stationed had left in 2 black Mercedes Sprinter vans followed by the Citroen containing Marco Renaldi. They had taken the bait and were heading to the docks to meet the ship from Libya and what they thought was a covert team that was going to capture the ship and its cargo.

This had given them the hoped for result. Security at the Marchon estate was lighter than normal and where there had been four teams patrolling the grounds, now there was only one. Where the gates were usually manned by 3 guards now it was only 2. This meant that they would be relying more on electronic surveillance rather than eyes on the ground. That fact played right into Chuck and Sarah's hands.

Within twenty minutes of arriving at the scene he had hacked into both the security cameras and the card access system. While elaborate by criminal standards it was still a little behind some of the Ring and Fulcrum systems he had encountered. So he managed to get both eyes in the building as well as have granted himself administrator privileges for the card access system.

The plan was to enter the property at the exact time the phony raid at the docks was taking place. Carina was heading that mission along with a team of DEA Agents. She also planned to sneak off at some point to further the thought in Renaldi's mind that the information he had gotten from his cousin was in fact accurate. While the DEA agents were to be raiding the ship and warehouse, Agent Miller was supposed to apprehend Renaldi. He was expecting it and had set a trap but the plan was to actually head back to Marchon's to help Chuck and Sarah with the extraction of Marchon. Renaldi would be picked up once he finally realized he had been duped and tried to escape.

After having looped the cameras Chuck and Sarah headed over towards the rear gate where deliveries, hired help and others entered the property. Chuck turned on a jammer that cut off all radio communication from the gate to the security office in the basement of the north wing of the estate. With the rear gate being blind and deaf, Sarah stood up and signaled for Chuck to run towards the guard shack. When the lone guard saw movement he leaned out of the shack and from 90 degrees to his right Sarah fired two tranq darts into the neck of the unsuspecting guard. Chuck arrived just in time to catch him before he fell out of the shack and possibly alerted the patrol on the other side of the vast lawn.

Chuck then proceeded to use his card to unlock the gate and let Sarah onto the property to his left.

"You ok Chuck?"

"Yes, we have about 15 minutes before the loop on the cameras begins to look suspicious so we need to move quickly."

"Ok let's head over towards the pool and access the building through the showers. That should be the quickest route to Marchon's office. First we need to clone his computer, plant the link back to Langley and then we go after Marchon."

General Beckman had decided that the CIA would "detain" Pierre Marchon for as long as it took to gather the evidence to convict him before they handed him over to Interpol and French and Libyan officials. This would allow them to find out who in the French Governent was going to try and "intervene" before he got to trial. There were too many agencies involved to simply have him disappear. Each needed some positive press from this operation to go before their respective governments to request additional funding. Sarah picked the lock on the pool house as this didn't use the card access system. That was on the other side of the locker room area before you entered the main estate.

Sarah took lead and signaled Chuck to follow. The locker room was empty at this time of night and dark. Only the dim light of the hallway on the other side spilled under the doorway.

Sarah got into position and nodded for Chuck to access the card reader and open to door to the hallway. After hearing a small click release of the mag lock, Sarah reached up and slowly opened the door, carefully monitoring the outside.

They swiftly but quietly moved down the hallway towards Marchon's office. He had located it near the pool area as he often took breaks to go 'swimming' among other things with some of his female staffers in the hot tub following an evening of work.

Once inside the office Chuck went straight to work on Marchon's computer. "Damn, he's upgraded his password protection scheme to the newer one we saw at Rourke."

"Can you get through?" Sarah asked knowing what his answer would be.

"Yea, its just going to take a bit longer."

"How much longer? We don't have much time."

"Ahh hold on…one more thing… ok….there. Ok I'm in."

Sarah watched the door while Chuck attached the mini USB transponder that would copy everything from the servers and send it back to Langley. He also copied any documents stored locally on this machine to a small portable 1 TB hard drive.

After that was completed he called up the security cameras and saw 2 guards in the security office, the four patrolling the grounds and the loops of the areas they were planning to be in.

"Ok Chuck we need to go now. We've got 4 minutes left before they detect the loop on the cameras."

"I know just 30 seconds we are at 83% to the drive."

Sarah's attention was suddenly diverted when she heard voices coming from down the hall.

"Chuck! We got company!" She whispered.

"Ok 97, 98, 99 ….. done." Chuck grabbed the drive and he and Sarah went and hid behind the leather couch that was perpendicular to the desk along the western wall.

They heard a male voice telling a giggling young woman, "Aller se déshabiller et je vais vous répondre dans le bain chaud dans une minute. Je dois vérifier quelque chose dans mon bureau."

"It's Marchon." Sarah barely whispered. "He's coming to us."

"Shit, the monitor is still on."

The latch to the door began to move and the door opened followed by the lights being turned on. Chuck looked from behind the couch and saw Pierre Marchon walking over to his desk. Before he could notice the monitor was not in sleep mode they heard a phone ring.

Marchon reached into his pocket and answered it. "What's going on have they made the drop yet?... Damn nothing?... The Interpol team should be coming after you in a few minutes according to Carla… Marco your cousin better be right about this one….. Ok let me know as soon as they make their move…. Then get back here as soon as you can. I didn't like sending the team from the villa….. I know it was the only way…..Just get your ass back here as soon as you can."

Marchon, then turned his attention to his computer. "What the…." Before Marchon could grab his phone and dial the Security office Sarah signaled Chuck to stand up.

"Put down the phone, Pierre." Sarah said in a calm stern professional voice.

Marchon looked up startled and saw the two Agents both pointing weapons at him.

"We can do this one of two ways. Either I shoot you and you die, or my partner shoots you and you go to sleep and wake up in a deep dark hole somewhere on the planet."

Sarah was standing tall, legs apart one slightly in front of the other, in perfect firing position. Her gaze never left Marchon's eyes. Chuck began to walk slowly around towards Marchon's flank pointing his tranq pistol directly at him.

"Agent Walker, you and your friend here have me at a disadvantage." Sarah not surprised that Marchon knew her name as they had proven there was a mole on the task force earlier that day.

"I believe we do, Pierre. So I think it is in your best interest to turn around and my partner will give you some special jewelry you can wear around your wrists."

"Ahh too bad for me I guess but if I'm going to have to die it seems fitting to go at the hands of such a beautiful woman. N'est pas?"

"Well whether you live or die is really not my decision, it's yours. Do like I say and no one gets shot. Make one wrong move and it will be your last." Sarah then signaled Chuck to move further off to the side to more surround Marchon.

"Well when you put…."

Suddenly Marchon was interrupted.

"Qu'est-ce que vous prendre si longtemps Pierre?"

All three turned and saw a beautiful and very naked brunette young woman no more than 20 come walking into the office.

Chuck was startled for a second at the sight and Marchon used it to reach over the desk and hit a button sounding an alarm. Sarah jumped towards the woman pulling her in the room and slamming the door.

"Shit!" Sarah turned back towards Marchon who was now behind the desk reaching for a gun in the drawer.

Sarah fired from her silenced Smith and Wesson and shattered the drawer Marchon was reaching for. Marchon pulled his hand back but the destruction of the drawer caused his gun to fall by his feet.

The terrified naked girl froze and began screaming. "Mon dieu!"

Chuck realizing that he needed to do something or the girl might get caught in the crossfire fired one dart and hit the brunette just above the right breast. She immediately dropped to the floor in a heap.

Sarah ran around towards the other side of room to stop Marchon before he could grab his weapon. She fired another round that hit the floor just in front of Marchon's right hand. "Now Chuck!"

Chuck caught exactly what Sarah meant and leaped up to his feet, looked over the desk and fired two darts into Marchon's neck. Pierre was out cold in less than 1 second.

"Are you ok Sarah?"

"Yea I'm fine. Good thinking with the girl."

"Well I didn't want her caught in a crossfire."

Sarah then reached for her watch and pushed the comm. button.

"Carina, you in position?"

"Yea, right outside the gate. We just saw 4 men headed your way."

"We got the target. But he hit the alarm. We got maybe 20 seconds before they come crashing in the office."

"Ok we'll give them something else to think about. Blue team. Go. Go. Go!"

Suddenly three groups of two men in full attack gear overran the gate. Two of the men heading Chuck and Sarah's way turned to fire at the advancing team and were immediately hit by two shots each to the neck above their vests..

The other two men had already entered the pool house and were headed towards the office.

Sarah took a position beside the door while Chuck jumped behind the desk and got on his knees with his gun aimed at the door resting on the mahogany desk.

The guards were then met by two of the men from the security office. They signaled the first two to position themselves to get a shot when the second team opened the door.

"Chuck, you take the first I'll take the second" Sarah whispered.

"Yea but what if there's more than two?"

"Then I'll get the third and fourth too."

"Wait what?..."

Chuck had no time to finish his question when the door came crashing open and two guards came barreling in guns drawn.

Chuck fired and hit the first guard in the arm. It glanced off and didn't set the needle.

The guard reacted to the hit and fired at Chuck who had dropped behind the solid mahogany. The desk splintered but the bullets never penetrated the solid hard wood frame of Marchon's desk.

Sarah then turned away from who she had said she would take, to fire at the man shooting at the man she loved. The guard dropped with a loud thud. However, this change allowed the second guard to have time to turn and take aim at Sarah. Just as he was about to pull the trigger the front of his forehead exploded. While the shooting was going on in the office Carina and the blue team had reached the hallway. The team took out the remaining two guards and Agent Miller notice the second guard in the room take aim at her best friend. She went for the head shot so that she knew he wouldn't be able to pull the trigger if she had hit him in the vest he was wearing.

"Nice timing Carina."

"Thanks, I couldn't let you and Chuckles have all the fun."

Chuck stood up and smiled at the red head who had saved his girlfriend's life.

Carina looked down and saw the naked form of the 20 year old brunette on the floor. "Looks like someone else was planning on having more fun than us." She nodded her eyes towards the fallen girl.

Chuck then ran over and grabbed the throw that was lying across the back of the couch they had hid behind and placed it over her naked form.

Both Carina and Sarah looked at Chuck with small grins.

"What? No need for the cleanup crew to see her like that."

Sarah then smiled and walked over and gave Chuck a kiss on the cheek. "That's sweet."

"Ok back to being eight again." Chuck said as he rolled his eyes.

Sarah then focused her attention on the man behind the desk. "Carina you help with the cleanup crew. Chuck and I will take Marchon to the team at the airport. We'll meet back at my hotel room in two hours to debrief Washington."

"Where are they taking him?" Carina asked.

"Someplace safe till they figure out who in the French government is on his payroll."

"Ok. Let's hope we got enough to nail this guy for good."

While the operation was going on at Marchon's estate, Marco Renaldi had begun to head back after the bust at the pier. He had seen Carina break off from the DEA team but no one ever made their move on him. Once he realized he had been duped he tried to contact Marchon but it went straight to voicemail. They had been set up and he had to get back and see what was happening at the villa.

As he turned on to the street he noticed 3 black suburbans converge on the property. Just as he was telling the driver turn around a fourth suburban smashed into the rear of the Citroen. Four men in attack gear jumped out and surrounded Renaldi. Realizing he was caught he dropped his gun and reached his hands out the window in surrender. He was taken from the vehicle, his wrists were wrapped with zip ties and he was placed in the back of one of the vans the team had used.

"Agent Walker, we have Renaldi in custody." Sarah heard over her comm unit.

"Good, take him to the rendezvous point and we'll meet you there."

**Saint Charles Hotel**

**Sarah's room**

**03:15 CET**

Chuck, Sarah and Carina were gathered around Sarah's laptop for the debriefing with General Beckman. The raid had gone off without a hitch and they had both Marchon and Renaldi in custody. All in all it had been a very good night.

The NSA logo faded to black on the screen and was replaced with that of a confident and pleased General Diane Beckman. Chuck actually thought he saw the hint of a smile from the diminutive yet fearless woman.

"Agent Miller, Agent Walker and Mr. Bartowski, good work tonight."

"Thank you General" they all said in unison.

"The intel from the device Mr. Bartowski had linked to Marchon's servers has already begun to bring dividends. Bank records indicate payments to various officials in the governments of France, Italy, Spain and cash transactions to accounts believed to be linked to Kaddafi himself."

The three agents smiled at each other.

"General what is going to happen to Marchon?"

"Agent Miller, he will be kept sedated till we bring in all of his "protectors" in the French government and then will be handed over to Interpol for trial."

"So we have enough to put him away for good?"

"Yes Sarah, the operation was a huge success. And might I say it's good to have my best team or at least part of that team back together again."

"Thank you ma'am." Chuck and Sarah looked at each other with a knowing smile of pride and happiness.

"Agent Miller, you work well with Agent Walker and Mr. Bartowski and were a welcome addition to this team. I expect we will be seeing you again."

"Thank you ma'am, its always a pleasure to work with Agent Walker and might I say that Chu.. Mr. Bartowski is a very talented analyst. The best I've ever worked with."

Chuck nodded thank you to Carina.

"Duly noted. Agent Walker and Mr. Bartowski I expect you back in DC tomorrow evening. Get some rest. Your flight leaves at 10:30 your time."

"Yes ma'am."

"Agent Miller, you will stay in Marseille for a few more days to help go over the intel with the task force and your superiors at the DEA will give you your next assignment."

"Thank you ma'am."

As quickly as it went away, the NSA logo appeared once again.

"Is she always that abrupt leaving?"

"Hey that was one of her nicer exits." Chuck replied with a chuckle.

Sarah stifled a laugh and pushed her chair back and went to get the bottle of Champagne that was chilling in the ice bucket on the floor next to the dresser. She grabbed three glasses and handed one to each of her partners. With a resounding pop she opened the bottle and poured each of them a glass of bubbly.

"What's all this Sarah?"

"Just a tradition Carina and I started when we worked together back a few years ago."

"Yea, nothing like a post mission toast though post mission sex is better." Carina then winked at Chuck his face turning bright red.

"Ahhh well… um.."

"Chuck, trust me you're gonna have both and you can decide for yourself which is better." This time Carina winked at Sarah who blushed.

"Carina" Sarah snarled though she knew what Carina meant, but this time it was going to be a first for Sarah too. She wasn't going to have post mission sex but post mission love making and her pulse jumped with anticipation.

"To a successful mission!" Carina exclaimed with a smile. The three friends and partners clinked their glasses and then drank up.

"Well I better head back to my room. Great working with you again Chuckles" Carina walked over and threw her arms around Chuck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then whispered in his ear. "She's my best friend and I told you she wanted you. She really loves you and I know you love her. But if you ever hurt her, I'll be wearing you balls for earrings." Chuck tensed just a bit as he knew Carina was serious.

Carina then leaned back and she and Chuck had a knowing acknowledgement between them. "Great seeing you again Carina and next time can you finally tell me what happened between you and Casey in Prague?"

"I'd rather show you but I don't think blondie here would take kindly to that." The three all chuckled.

Carina walked over to her best friend in the world and pulled her in for a warm and caring hug. She then whispered in Sarah's ear this time. "He really is a great guy Sarah. I'm glad you finally have someone in your life that truly loves you. I know it's what you have always wanted deep down."

Sarah then pulled back and smiled at her best friend. "Wielki współpracy. Będę tęsknić." Sarah said.

"Jag kommer att sakna dig också."

Carina then turned and walked out the door to her room. Sarah closed it, turned around and leaned her back against the door exhausted.

"What did you two say to each other?"

"Just another tradition we have. That it was fun working together and we'll miss each other."

Chuck walked over and put his arms around Sarah's waist and pulled her into his waiting embrace. "You're exhausted, you need some sleep."

Sarah snuggled into Chuck's chest for a few seconds but then looked up into eyes. "Chuck, we can sleep on the plane. I can think of a few things I'd much rather be doing right now." Sarah then stepped up on her toes and gave Chuck a deep passionate kiss on his lips.

Chuck began to respond with passion of his own. He reached down and surprised Sarah when he picked her up into his strong loving arms. She threw her arms around his neck and neither one broke the kiss. Chuck then carried her over to the bed and lay her down gently.

Sarah began to unbutton Chuck's shirt all while still exploring his mouth with her tongue. Chuck reached down and lifted her tank top up over her head and then threw it on the floor. He put his fingers into the waistband of her sweats and slowly pulled them down and off her feet.

As he looked down at the naked goddess below him he smiled at the love of his life.

"God you are so beautiful."

"Thank you Chuck, my handsome nerd."

"We do work well together don't we?"

"Yes, we do. I've said it before but we are always better as a team."

Chuck then leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you too Chuck."

"Let's go home." He said with a warmth that filled her heart with joy.

Sarah then grew an amazing smile on her face. For the first time in her life she wasn't just going back to an empty, lonely apartment or off to some other nameless place again. She was going home after a successful mission and she was going home with the man she truly loved.

"I like the sound of that."

Now it was her turn to kiss him tenderly. "But first I have some plans for us right here."

They both then crashed into each other's lips with a fierce desire this time. As they made love passionately through the night Sarah thought to herself '_post mission love making is so much better than post mission sex….. or champagne.'_

**Unknown location**

**Outside Washington DC**

**01:45 AM EDT**

The tall dark haired Agent felt the tell tale vibration of the round communications device in his pants pocket. He turned down the Michael Buble CD on the touch screen of his Tesla, and glanced over at the most recent young brunette Agent he couldn't remember the name of who was sleeping in the seat next to him. She needed her rest for what he had planned for her later on when they arrived back at his loft.

He pulled out the device and held it up to his ear.

"Yes, sir?"

"_I'm taking care of Prince. We need you to find out what Saunders knows and if she will be a problem for us."_

"Yes, sir."

"_We don't want any loose ends."_

"Understood."

He heard stirring from beside him as the green lights on the device turned off.

"Where are we?" He heard a groggy female voice ask from beside him.

"We're about thirty minutes away. Go back to sleep because you won't be getting much once we arrive." He said with a smirk.

"Ok" the brunette turned back and snuggled against the door.

'_God I love these eager young ones right out of the farm. Always wanting to impress their bosses with their newfound skills. Maybe one day I might actually try and remember one of their names.' _

The Tesla sped off towards Georgetown. He just needed to make sure she was gone before sunrise. Awkward morning wakeups were not his style. Besides the walk of shame was best done while it was still dark out.

**A/N2 Translations**

**Go get undressed ****and I will**** meet**** you**** in the**** hot tub ****in a minute.**** I have to ****check something ****in my office.**

**Why are you taking so long Pierre?**

**A/N3 Chuck and Sarah are headed back to the US finally. Next chapter they meet with Beckman. Plus Andrea and Chuck have a little chat. **


	15. Chapter 15 The Interrogation

**A/N Thanks again. I know I keep saying this but its true. I really appreciate all the support this story has gotten. It means alot and it has helped me get better over the course of this story. I hope it shows in my writing. Reviews, alerts, page hits and readers are all the payment we authors get but they are well worth it. Friendships have been made and that has been the biggest benefit of coming to this site.**

**I never envisioned this chapter in my original plan for this story. I want to especially thank LittleCandyMan. Its because of his awesomeness that I saw a new direction that I'm really pleased with. He made this chapter possible.**

**As usual I want to thank Esardi for his great read through and for letting me bounce ideas off of him. They are always better after he finishes with them.**

**I don't own Chuck but if I did I would have been crying my eyes out at the scene we saw posted tonight of the final series wrap.**

**Chapter 15**

**The Interrogation**

**Cell 14B**

**Undisclosed location**

**8:35 pm EDT**

Andrea Saunders had been confined to the four by eight foot cell ever since she arrived somewhere in the DC area three days ago. The cell was your typical Government grey drab walls with a small cot like bed, stainless steel sink and toilet. Opposite the cot a small bench and table were permanently mounted to the wall. This was where she took her meals which had been surprisingly better than she had expected. True it was typical military cafeteria style food with basic meats, starches, a piece of fruit and coffee or water to drink depending on whether it was what she assumed breakfast or not but it was edible.

She had been given a bright orange jumpsuit with the simple number 13104 on the left breast pocket. She has no idea what the significance of the number was but she figured she better get used to it as it was her new identity for the foreseeable future no matter how long or short that turned out to be. She fully expected to be interrogated, and kept alive only for as long as she either was useful or held out giving the government any of the limited information she knew.

Surprisingly though they had yet to speak with her. Her only human contact in the last seventy-two hours had been when the guards came to either pick up her meals or return for the trays for cleaning. It almost seemed like they were waiting for something or someone to arrive. She also felt that it was probably a technique they were using to try and isolate her and go after her psychologically. Maybe it was all part of a master plan of lulling her into a crushing depression, loneliness and anxiety. So far that hadn't happened but she knew from her training both with the CIA and the Ring that extended periods of isolation had a definite affect on an agent's psyche. Eventually leading to bouts of anger, delusion, and hallucination, ultimately a complete mental breakdown was possible.

This was one of the things that being an agent and knowing what was ahead could be utilized both ways. It protected the Agent from the fear of the unknown but it also led the Agent to know what their fate would be the longer they were isolated. What had surprised he most was that no one had laid a hand on her yet however. Isolation was one thing but it was usually preceded by brutal beatings, sleep deprivation and intense interrogation. None of that had happened yet. Instead of trying to deal with the pain from a beating that an Agent like John Casey could inflict on who he considered a traitor she had been left to deal with her own thoughts. She wasn't truly sure which was worse.

Over the past three days Andrea had plenty of time to think about the events in her life that led her to being locked up in a cell somewhere underground probably within a hundred miles of the Capital of the nation that had betrayed her and she had betrayed in return. She thought back to when she had been recruited by the CIA after graduating in the top 10 of her class at the University of Chicago. Her father had died when she was eight and her mother had turned to alcohol and random men to deal with the loss of the love of her life before the age of 40. If it hadn't been for her mother's sister taking her to live with her outside Cleveland she probably would have been left to a life in foster home after foster home once children's services had been called in because of the bruises on her arms from one of her mom's 'boyfriends'.

Her aunt had taken her in, loved her as if she was her own, sent her to college and was the only family there for her when she graduated Summa Cum Laude with a degree in International Relations and Diplomacy. Her aunt had saved her but she had been killed in a car accident while she was away on a mission in Bulgaria. Her loss had affected her deeply even though she had been a trained Agent who was taught how to suppress emotions and sever any emotional ties with friends and family. After her aunt's death she had begun to take more risky assignments. She took chances and she knew that eventually those chances would catch up with her. But none of that really mattered to her anymore. She was alone in the world and no one would mourn her passing. All that would be left of her life was a star on the wall in Langley. So much for the exciting life dedicated to the greater good. It was during this time something happened that would change her life and caused her to turn her back on her commitment to the CIA and her country. That event led to the chain of events that brought her to this tiny cell and a career in disgrace.

But while she lay on her bunk trying in vain to sleep away the loneliness she thought back to the events of the past almost three months. She thought of a man unlike any she had ever met. Someone different from the typical Type A self absorbed, handsome, James Bond type she had been so accustomed to working with. A man who seemed so completely out of place in the world he was living in. But a man who despite some of his limitations had given more effort and commitment to his training than any other trainee she had ever worked with. All during that time when the Intersect in his head wasn't working he still never sulked, never gave up, never flinched when he was continually knocked down. He simply got back up and tried harder next time.

She also thought back to the night after his hunter/prey test. The night where she danced, she laughed, she flirted and she dined just like any other beautiful young woman with a dashing young man on her arm. Sure it was all a game, he was playing her the whole time but she didn't care. She was playing him just as much so how could she have any anger at him for it. But their 'performance' right out of a 1960's romantic Cary Grant movie was probably the most enjoyable night she had spent in years. She felt like a woman, not like a spy who was about to betray this man. She felt cared for, appreciated, romanced and most of all she felt like a normal person for the first time since she joined the CIA.

Charles Carmichael had a way of getting inside an agent's walls and if he ever harnessed it and utilized it as a tool to advance his missions, he would be devastating to many a female Agent and probably a few males as well.

Suddenly Andrea was wrenched from her musings by the sound of footsteps coming towards her cell. She knew it wasn't meal time as they had just picked up her dinner tray no more than an hour before. Her body cringed just slightly as she thought to herself _'I guess the beatings are about to start. Time to put the game face on.' _

She heard the sound of the electronic actuators retract the metal bars that were locking the door to her cell closed and her attention was shifted to the figure now entering through the windowless door.

Once her eyes adjusted to the light coming from the hallway that had created a ghostly halo around the tall dark figure standing in front of her, she gasped. The stereotypically handsome man before her was the man who had entered her nightmares on many a night over the last seven years. This was the man that betrayed her. This was the man who abandoned his partner of eighteen months and left her to die or face the even worse fate she ultimately did face. This was a man she had even welcomed into her bed after a few exhausting, adrenaline pumping missions. Sure it was always about just the sex and they both knew it but she believed that at least their partnership as Agents was real.

What had angered her the most was that he abandoned her even when the mission they were on didn't require it. She would have accepted that as she knew it was always a possibility of the job but it was just an attempt to cover up how badly he had screwed up the mission. He had blown their cover to a Thai drug trafficker and let a shipment of black market former Soviet weapons worth over twenty million dollars be sent to the Taliban in exchange for 2500 kilos of pure Afgan heroin. She had been the only one who knew of the screw up and had threatened to report him to Langston Graham because protocol required it. She also felt that our forces in Afghanistan needed to be aware of the incoming weapons in hope they could call in an airstrike and destroy the shipment before it arrived.

They had been watching the compound where the exchange was supposed to take place. The plan had been to wait for all parties to come together, confirm the materials were there and call in a Predator drone strike killing all involved and destroying both the weapons and the heroin. But she had overheard the men at the compound talking about two American CIA agents who were in the area. They were laughing when they heard that the male Agent had hit on the daughter of one of the leaders of the camp in a bar in Bangkok. She had gone with him back to his hotel and when she slipped a little something extra into his drink she went through his bag and found the secret compartment with his encrypted cell phone, extra passports and US Government Issue Beretta.

When Andrea turned to confront her partner he was holding his other weapon, his Sig at her head. He then explained that he wouldn't let her take him down as he had plans to become Director someday and he couldn't let this failure tarnish his perfect record. He then pistol whipped her knocking her out. The next thing she knew she was in a dark musty cell and two of the men she had heard talking in the camp were holding her down while what looked to be the local police chief was between her legs pounding his foul smelling small penis into her. As she tried to fight them off she was beaten and finally was knocked out once again only to wake up in a cage with eight other men and women.

For the next year and a half she was forced to fight for the entertainment of the local perverts and if she lost she was then beaten and raped. She only escaped the brutal treatment if she won her fight. After the leader of the camp whom she was 'servicing' had been killed by another Drug Lord he had double crossed a riot broke out and she managed to escape in all of the confusion. She made it back to Bangkok and was taken to a hospital. That is where she met an agent sent by the Director of the Ring who recruited her telling her that the CIA had abandoned her and if she went with him she could reap her revenge.

As the two former partners stared at each other for a few seconds a smirk came across the face of the well dressed Agent. "Hello Andrea, it's been a long time."

"Not long enough, Daniel."

**General Beckman's office**

**DNI**

**09:00 pm EDT**

Chuck and Sarah were seated in soft leather chairs looking across the desk at a sight they had seen so many times on video conference. General Diane Beckman was seated in front of her bookshelf with her usual stern professional appearance and even more so professional attitude.

Sarah was dressed in a simple white blouse, blue skirt and matching heels. On her wrist was the bracelet that Chuck had given to her back at Christmas in Burbank the year before. She had brought it with her to Marseille but never wore it while on duty. It was precious to her, a symbol that she was part of Chuck's family, and she had kept it near her at all times. She would often wear it when she was alone in her hotel room back in Burbank when she thought no one would know. She wore it in Marseille whenever she needed to feel close to him and the life she wanted to share with him. But because of the importance of the meeting they were about to have she wanted him to see that she in this with him. They were bound by this bracelet and the love that it symbolized.

Sarah had called ahead and had a new suit waiting for Chuck when they first arrived in DC. She wanted him to look professional like the Agent he was becoming. Besides she loved how he looked in a well fitted suit.

"First of all its good to have you back stateside Mr. Bartowski."

"Thank you ma'am. It's good to be here."

"Also congratulations Agent Walker on a job well done in Marseille. Interpol has already rounded up a number of Government officials who are all singing like birdies. Marchon will be released into their custody to stand trial with charges in at least 5 countries."

"Thank you ma'am but we couldn't have done it so easily without Chuck." Sarah turned and smiled at her partner.

"Yes it does seem that you two work very well together. You along with Colonel Casey had been a formidable team and it was a mistake to try and break that team up. I can assure you we will not make that mistake again."

"General if I may."

"Go ahead Mr. Bartowski."

"General we'd like to discuss the nature of that team." Chuck and Sarah both turned to each other with an expression that said they both were ready to do this.

"I'm listening."

"First of all, when I wasn't able to flash during my training I came to the realization that much of how the Intersect functions depends on my emotional state. That somehow the Intersect relied on my emotional stability to properly deal with the massive amounts of data that are processed in a flash. If there is serious emotional turmoil those pathways get blocked and I can't process that data and the flash never happens."

"That is why Agents are taught to suppress their emotions, to control them so that they can react properly according to protocol when on a mission."

"I understand that General and in most cases that is a valid approach. But the Intersect and I are not like most cases."

Sarah looked back and forth between Chuck and the General to try and gauge her reaction to what Chuck was telling her. Unfortunately the redhead across form them had one of the best poker faces she had ever seen.

"General, I can't suppress my emotions. I need them. It simply isn't my nature to be able to do that. But what also I have come to learn is that the Intersect needs them as well."

"How so?"

Chuck shifted in his chair and leaned forward rubbing his hands together. "General, remember what happened in the Intersect room when I took out the Ring Agents?"

"Of course, how is that relevant?"

"Well I've learned that it was the threat to Sarah and Casey and my worry about their safety that triggered the Kung Fu flashes that allowed me to subdue those agents. I also learned that when I was separated from Sarah and distraught over my failures during my training that those feelings clogged the pathways in my brain suppressing those flashes. The more I couldn't flash the more distraught I got and the vicious cycle kept turning."

"So how did that change and what was the trigger that allowed you to start flashing again?"

"In a word, Sarah."

The two looked at each other again and smiled quickly before turning their attention back to their boss.

"General, when Sarah contacted me while I was in Zuoz, I was happy she was ok. I knew she was out there and she had my back. She was protecting me like she always has even though she wasn't actually with me."

Remember after the 49B you told us that the feelings we have could be and asset to the asset. You were absolutely right. The key to getting the most out of me and the most out of the Intersect is sitting right next to me. Just like she always has been."

"Well I told you that we have no intention of breaking up the team ever again so what is the point of all this?"

At this point Sarah decided to interject and put all the cards on the table. She sat up straight with her hands in her lap and said "General, Chuck and I are dating… exclusively."

Both Chuck and Sarah looked at each other with a feeling of apprehension wondering what was going on in that brain across from them. Their futures were in the balance and Sarah and Chuck had taken a leap of faith.

The General looked down and sighed with a look of both frustration but also resignation. "I must remind you that relationships between and Agent and an Asset are against protocol and require that the Agent be immediately reassigned…"

Now a look of fear overcame the two and they instinctively reached out to hold each others hand.

"Release Agent Walker, I haven't finished yet." The couple immediately put their hands back at their sides.

"However in this case, Mr. Bartowski is on the road to becoming an Agent and with just a few final things for him to do in order for him to complete his training, I believe I can look the other way for a little while longer as long as it doesn't interfere with your performance of your duties, Agent Walker or yours Mr. Bartowski,"

"No ma'am it won't" they both said in unison.

"But again, I must caution you, mixing your spy life with your private life can be dangerous." The General actually began to smile ever so slightly as she continued. "But off the record, it's about damn time."

Chuck and Sarah both looked at each other and gave the other that special smile they reserved just for them. _'Did we just pull this off?' _they asked each other non-verbally.

"Chuck, Sarah however I must insist that you do not make your relationship public to anyone in the Agency. We don't want to start a trend or give any appearance of special treatment should they find out. At least until Chuck gets his badge and gun."

Chuck then asked. "General, what about Casey?"

"Well I can assure you that the Colonel has known about you two for quite a while. Even though you were professional and hadn't acted on things, he's suspected for a long time there was something between you two. But we only discussed this recently. He kept his suspicions to himself because your performance never suffered. Make sure you keep it that way."

"Yes ma'am we promise."

"Now that that is settled we have a few other matters to discuss." Chuck and Sarah then released their hands and sat back and gave the General their undivided attention.

"Mr. Bartowski, about the special mission we discussed concerning Agent Saunders connection to former Acting Director Mitchell can you elaborate on why you requested to interrogate her and what you believe that connection is?"

"Yes General, it seems that Agent Saunders and former Director Mitchell were involved in an intimate relationship. I believe that she was assigned by the Ring to get close to Mitchell in order to get the assignment to head up my training."

"Do you have any proof of that?"

"Well there is a picture in the Intersect of a rather personal moment between the two that confirms that at least they were lovers. I'd like to talk with her and see if we can figure out what she was doing and if Mitchell was working with the Ring as well. If not I'd like to try and get her to flip on both the Ring and him."

Sarah interrupted, "Why would she do that?"

"Well when I flashed on her I saw a report that she had been taken prisoner in Thailand back eight years ago. She was held in a camp where she was raped, beaten and forced to fight to stay alive."

"Chuck, that is unfortunately a rare but possible outcome of the job, all agents accept that."

"I understand that General, but something happened to her after that and I'd like talk to her to figure out what that was and if it somehow may be the cause of why she joined the Ring."

"Very well Chuck. I'll give you some leeway here but we will need to move quickly. Plus because of the very sensitive political aspect to the issue concerning Former Director Mitchell, you will have to show some solid actionable intel for me to prevent her 'final transfer' much longer."

Both Chuck and Sarah glanced at each other knowing full well what 'final transfer' meant. "Thank you General. I'll keep you informed of what I find out."

"Remember, we are talking about the Acting Director of the CIA either being a traitor or an idiot. The case against him has to be rock solid or it will all come back very harshly on the Intelligence community."

"Understood General"

"Okay, Agent Walker and Mr. Bartowski you are dismissed."

"General, if I may, I have a question I'd like to ask."

"Yes, Agent Walker."

"General, during one of our last briefings in Marseille you mentioned something about expanding the team. As lead Agent I'd like to know what you are planning as it will directly impact how the team functions and how we operate in the field. Colonel Casey, Chuck and myself have developed a very strong team dynamic and I am concerned how that will be impacted by the addition of any more team members. The trust we have within our team I believe has had a direct relationship to the successes we have had."

"Understood, Agent Walker. That is why you were chosen to be lead Agent. But during your time in France it became quite clear to my superiors that the Ring is a much bigger threat than we initially thought. I feel that your team is the right team to lead that fight against the Ring and we want to give you all the resources we can to insure your continued success."

"Thank you General."

"Once this mission is completed you will be returning to Burbank and at that time you will be advised of what those personnel and other resources are and what if any improvements to Castle you will require to complete Mr. Bartowski's training."

Chuck and Sarah then stood up, nodded their respect to the General and turned and headed out the door. As they were still in the DNI and being watched by more cameras than there are at 30 Rock, they waited till they got outside and into the car before they were able to fully express their delight in what just happened. General Beckman had given them a green light to pursue a relationship without the threat of reassignment. The biggest hurdle that had kept them apart for over two years had been removed simply by being honest.

They headed back towards Sarah's long unused apartment for some take out, mission planning and probably another marathon love making session like they had had on the train ride from St. Moritz. Tonight Chuck and Sarah felt like they had it all.

**Cell 14B**

**Undisclosed location**

**9:05 pm EDT**

Special Agent Daniel Shaw stood rather cockily with his left hand on his hip and in his right was what looked like a possible jamming device. He smiled his all together too perfect smile and the female agent who had been his partner and he had abandoned because she might impede his rise to a management level in the CIA just stared icily back at him. He pressed the button on the jammer to disrupt the video and audio feeds. He knew he would have about ten minutes before the frozen video triggered the alarm as it was dinner time in the command center.

Though Shaw looked the part of a great field Agent, he was mediocre at best. In Greece in 2000 he had almost killed two other Agents when he had tried to open a captured Fulcrum safety deposit box outside of a containment facility and without wearing a respirator mask as protocol mandated in these types of situations. The box had been booby trapped and released a nerve toxin that ended up putting him and the other two agents in a local hospital for two days. There were other examples in his hugely redacted file of his tendency to take shortcuts, ignore proper procedures and always push seduction missions to their ultimate conclusion, even when not necessary.

But all of that came before eight years ago. His file was mainly blank since then.

Shaw smiled again and walked over and placed the jamming device under the security camera in the corner of the cell. He then pressed a small button and a red LED lit up to show that it had been activated. When he turned back to Andrea he could see the face of pure hatred

"So Andrea, it seems that you have a real affinity for prison. Orange is definitely a good color on you." He said with a smirk.

"Fuck you Shaw."

"Ahh still as feisty as ever."

"What the hell do you want? Are you planning on doing the beating yourself this time or are you just going to hand it over to some lowlife locals like last time? I mean you wouldn't want to mess up those perfectly manicured hands of yours."

Shaw then held his hands up to admire them. "They are nice aren't they. You always did love what I did with them."

"Sorry Daniel but the only hands that gave me any pleasure on my body when I was with you were my own."

"Andrea, lets talk about The Ring."

"Daniel, are you really that naïve that you think I'm going to tell you of all people anything? Please don't insult me like that."

"Well you do know that everyone talks eventually."

"Yes, but we are in my cell, under twenty-four hour surveillance, with ten guards within twenty yards of here. Do you really think you can torture me here? God Daniel, even for your pathetic spy skills that is a stretch. By the way how did you get in here in the first place?"

Special Agent Shaw just gave that cocky shit eating grin she had grown to loath so much.

"Ahh, Mitchell of course. That idiot wannabe always was hung up on guys like you and Larkin. All looks and not much else, though Larkin was ten times the spy that you will ever be. Did you throw him some of your leftovers to get a promotion or some special assignment? I mean I've heard of fucking for the greater good but pimping definitely seems like your style."

"Andrea, if I were you I'd remember who is the traitor here. Accidents can very easily happen during intense interrogations." Shaw smirked one more time at his former partner. This was perfect. She had taken the bait that Mitchell was behind this and now it was time to implicate him further. Any connection to this being ordered by The Ring would seem much less likely.

"So Mitchell intends to kill me if I don't cooperate? Seems more likely that he's going to want to kill me either way."

Shaw smiled at Saunders once more and turned to head towards the door. He looked back over his shoulder and said, "Agent Saunders, this is on you. You made the choice to join the Ring and we will find out what you know…. eventually." He then walked out and the cell door closed behind him leaving Andrea Saunders alone with her thoughts once more. Her eyes watered ever so slightly not out of remorse really but she knew Shaw was right. She would undoubtedly end up with some 'accident' in her very near future. The penalty for treason was death but she highly doubted she would ever see a trial. Especially when the Director of the CIA needed a fall guy. She lay down on her bed and thought about a long evening of painful thoughts and memories and another sleepless night ahead.

**Interrogation Room C**

**Undisclosed location**

**9:22 am EDT**

Chuck and Sarah had arrived at the secret location at 9am where there were greeted by four military guards in full riot gear. The guards escorted them through the multiple checkpoints where they were electronically screened by machines similar to what were now being used by the TSA. They were also patted down a little too invasively for Chuck's sensitivities especially when he saw what the female guards were doing to Sarah. They were then escorted by a new group of guards dressed in more uniform prison guard attire but with sidearms only. The guard station at the ends of the hall had an assortment of weapons stored in a laser protected armory that could only be opened by dual command from the shift superior and the supervisor in the central command office somewhere else on site.

They waited in the room behind the one-way glass for Agent Saunders to be brought in before Chuck would enter the room. He would be wearing an earpiece that Sarah would use to provide him any input she felt was relevant especially from both being a veteran Agent known for her interrogations skills as well as the perspective of a female Agent.

"Remember Chuck, I'll be right here monitoring the entire situation. I promise to let you handle it your way but if I feel she is lying or that I have something I believe is relevant I will tell you in your ear."

"Thank you Sarah but I want to do this. Something has been bothering me about this situation since I flashed on her file."

Sarah grabbed his lapels and looked directly into his eyes. "Hey, she's a trained double Agent working for The Ring. She will try anything no matter how off the wall and you need to be aware of that. You can't trust her. She is either going to say nothing or she is going to try and manipulate you by any number of ways. Tears, offering you sex, feeding your ego all are on the table here. Its her job, its what she has been trained to do. Manipulating your enemy doesn't stop once your captured. Quit the contrary, it is when it is most valuable. Remember that."

"Thank you Agent Walker." Chuck then gave her a slight nod and she knew he meant more to it than what would be seen by the guards that were waiting to take him into the room.

Andrea was brought in by two guards, one on either side, and two others front and back. The ones to her sides were unarmed but the ones front and back were. They didn't want to give her close access to any weapons. She then was told to sit on the metal chair and the handcuffs were then run through the eye hook on the table that was anchored to the steel table legs that were cemented into the concrete floor.

Chuck looked through the mirror at the sight of the woman who had tormented him so harshly in Zuoz. She looked like she hadn't slept much since he had last seen her inside the hotel in St. Moritz. There were black circles under her eyes which were slightly red and bloodshot. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail but it looked like she hadn't run a brush threw it in days. She was wearing the orange prison jump suit he expected and soft canvas slip on sneakers. She looked stoic but the fire he had seen in Zuoz was not there like he had seen before. He knew she was trying to look defiant and professional but he also saw that a small part of her looked defeated. That would be what he needed to focus on. Chuck was always about hope and he needed to convince her that if she cooperated there might be some hope for her. But he knew that if she didn't, she would not see another birthday. He hated that fact but he also knew the penalty for treason.

Sarah had been watching Chuck more than she was watching Saunders. She knew this was going to be difficult for him and it was one of the many things that she feared might change him as he became a spy. But she knew she would be there for him, not necessarily as his girlfriend but as his partner. The girlfriend support would come later. She had confidence in him that he could do this and she needed him to know that she did.

"Chuck, are you ready?"

He turned and looked into her eyes and gave her a smile that exuded confidence. "Yes Agent Walker, I'm ready."

She nodded back and smiled that she trusted him and believed he would be fine.

He turned and signaled to the guard who opened the door and then walked the few feet to the interrogation room door. The two guards took their position outside the room where Sarah was left alone with the video equipment. Two others stood outside the Interrogation room. He saw that the two cups of water he had requested were sitting on a small table next to the guard on the right hand side of the door. He reached over and picked up the two cups and then signaled the guards he was ready to enter the room. The one on the left put the key in the lock and opened the door.

Andrea was facing the one way mirror and looked up and saw the reflection of her former trainee walk into the room behind her. Sarah noticed she hitched for a second but then quickly put her Agent's face back on.

Chuck walked up and placed the cups on the table in front of his former trainer and then stood in front of her with a small but sincere smile on his face. He knew that she wouldn't respond to a hard ass style of interrogation like Casey would give from him. He knew from their 'date' that it was his charm and confident nature that had gotten the upper hand with her.

He looked at her for a few seconds but her gaze never left her handcuffed hands in front of her. He pondered for a second and then decided that he would have to make the first move. He knew she was surprised to see him but he also realized she was putting up the massive defensive wall of a highly trained Agent.

"Good morning Agent Saunders. I know you must be surprised to see me here."

She just kept looking at her hands giving no acknowledgement that he had even spoken.

"Here I asked for some water for you and if you are hungry I'm sure I can get you some fruit or maybe a bagel. Personally I like blueberry pancakes in the morning but that's just me." Sarah had to stifle a laugh as she watched his adorable rambling through the mirror.

"Look I know you have to play super Agent with all the non-talking and stuff. But I want you to know that I'm not going to get physical with you or anything like that. I just want to talk to you." Chuck then sat down in the chair opposite her relinquishing the position of power that standing over a person being interrogated gave. He wanted to give her the impression that he was actually talking on her level.

Agent Saun.. by the way do you mind if I call you Andrea?" He got no response. "I'll take that as a yes. Andrea, I want you to know that I asked to talk to you. I'm not here to beat you into answering whatever questions we would like answers to but to try and figure out why a great CIA Agent would turn her back on her country and join the Ring. Why you would betray what you had worked so hard for? You were a great trainer and you beat the crap out of me but you made me better. I learned a lot from you and I'd like to ask you why you were going to turn me over to the enemy?"

Again he got no response. Sarah spoke into his ear. "Chuck you have to find something to trigger a reaction, any reaction that shows that she hears you. You need to find the way in. Something she fears, cares about, anything you saw in her that will let you in behind that wall."

Chuck reached out and took a sip of his water. He placed the cup back down on the table, took a deep breath and in an almost quiet and hushed voice he said. "Andrea, I know about Thailand."

Her hands visibly clenched and he knew he had gotten the reaction he needed. He paused waiting to see if she spoke. After a few seconds he continued. "I know what they did to you there. And I'm sorry you had to go through that." Chuck put as much sincerity and empathy in his voice as possible.

"None of that matters now." He heard her speak barely above a whisper.

"It matters to me. No one should ever have to go through that and I know that you feel like your country abandoned you and threw you away."

"It's what they do, its part of the job." Sarah's heart saddened when she heard those words. Even if she was working for the Ring and she hated her for trying to kidnap Chuck, no person especially a female should have to go through what she must have gone through. It was Sarah's deepest most secret fear as an agent.

"Maybe so but it doesn't make it any more right."

"But why bring that up now? Where was the concern back then?"

"Look, I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry and that maybe if you help us and we get you some counseling to deal with what you went through, we might be able to keep you from finding yourself strapped to a table with a needle in your arm."

Andrea finally looked up into those warm brown eyes that she had gotten lost in briefly on their 'date'. "Carmichael, you really are a piece of work. Do you expect me to believe that they won't kill me right after I become of no use to them anymore? No matter what I do or say I'm never leaving this place alive. Mitchell won't allow it. I'm his fall guy. He picked me and the only way he survives is if I disappear permanently."

"Look Andrea, I know you don't trust me. If I was in your shoes I wouldn't trust me either. But the Ring will abandon you just like the CIA did, they probably have already put out a kill order on you so you won't talk."

"Charles." her tired eyes gazed at Chuck as she tried to put her Agents face back on. She was failing miserably but somehow when talking to Carmichael it was so easy to let your guard down. His sincerity disarmed you. " ..the Ring took me in when I needed help. They came to find me at the hospital. They wanted me. The CIA didn't give two shits about me, my partner abandoned me in that hell hole and the Ring gave me a way out. Why should I betray them and help the Agency that left me to get raped, beaten and defiled by freaks in unimaginable ways for their own demented pleasure?"

"Because they are no different. If the situation was reversed the Ring would abandon you just like your partner did."

Saunders knew he was telling the truth. The Ring and the CIA were not much different. The only real difference is that the Ring was honest about what they did and didn't hide behind the "greater good" to excuse anything and everything they felt was necessary. A Ring agent caught in the same situation she was would have been left there to rot just the same.

"But why should I help you? And for that matter why are you, an Agent in training here as the spokesman for the CIA?"

"Because I asked to speak with you. I'm the one that knows what happened to you and I believe that if Thailand had never happened that you wouldn't be in this position today. I also am hoping that you can help clean up some of the corruption and incompetence at the highest levels of the CIA.

"I know that Acting Director Mitchell and you were involved and that he has a reputation as a wannabe Casanova who uses his position to take advantage of young impressionable female Agents trying to make a name for themselves in the Agency. I don't want to find out you had a mysterious accident while in some god forsaken facility in some distant wretched part of the planet."

"Charles, …why would you want to help me?" Her continued use of his first name did not go unnoticed by Chuck. "I was going to kidnap you and deliver your sorry ass to the Ring to be their little plaything. What does it matter to you what happens to me. I would have thought you would want to see me dead just as much as Mitchell does."

Chuck then reached across the table and took her hands in his. Sarah noticed the move and smiled. Even though she hated the idea of any other woman touching Chuck she knew how powerful those hands were. How much meaning and how disarming his touch can be. He had used them so effectively with her over the past two and a half years. If he only knew just how powerful they were he would be unstoppable. But that was part of why they worked so well for him. He had no clue of the impact they had. His sincerity drove him and drove the power in those hands.

"Look Andrea even though you did those things I can't forget that you made me a better Agent. You worked me harder than anyone ever had and I'm going to always be in your debt because of it. You are a great trainer and I believe that somewhere deep inside you lives that person that joined the CIA to help protect your country and all the regular Joes out there who will never know what you did for them. You just got caught in an untenable situation and did what you thought was best to survive. You were betrayed by people you thought had your back. Believe me when I say that I completely understand that pain because I've been there. But it doesn't have to end this way. You shouldn't have to die because your partner betrayed you. They didn't have the right to hand you a death sentence and make those decisions for you. Again I've been there and maybe that's why I want to help keep you alive. Someone I know helped me when it would have been much easier to just send me away or terminate me and I just want to pay it forward."

Sarah wiped the tears from her eyes that were now flowing. She knew Chuck was talking about Bryce and about her and the pure goodness in this man made her love him even more.

Andrea felt the sincerity in his hands and saw the honest pain of betrayal in his eyes. She had no idea what or who had done these things to him but she knew he wasn't lying. Someone he trusted hurt him deeply but he chose to still look for the good in people. Not a great quality for a traditional spy to have but a great quality for a man. She thought back to the night when she danced in his arms, how safe it felt. She knows they were just playing a role but no trainee is that great an actor. Much of what she felt that night was strangely honesty. He was a good man and she believes he is telling the truth right now.

As she blinked away some of the moisture that had developed in her eyes, she took a deep breath and then looked up into those pools of chocolate. The memory of Shaw's visit last night was fresh in her mind and she knew that he would have no problem terminating her if Mitchell so ordered. "What do you want me to do and how will you keep Mitchell or even the Ring from killing me?"

"I want you to tell me what Mitchell promised you, what your mission was with him and give me any information you passed on to the Ring. I also want you to tell me how they contact you"

"What do I get in return?"

"I will make sure that you are protected and that any termination order is rescinded in exchange for your cooperation. I'd also like you to attend counseling sessions with Agent Landers. I trust him and I know he can help you. You will still have to serve out a sentence for the crimes you've committed but we can maybe reduce it somewhat depending on how cooperative you are and how valuable your information is in helping us take down the Ring."

This time it was Saunders who put her hands on top of his. "I don't know why but I trust you. Though I sincerely doubt that they will let me live you are probably my last chance to get out of this nightmare and if I'm probably going to die anyway I'd love to take that asshole Mitchell down with me. Every time I think about him touching me it makes my skin crawl. He gives creepy a whole new meaning."

"Thank you. I promise I will do my best to make sure that doesn't happen."

Andrea Saunders then spent the next fifteen minutes telling Chuk everything she knew and did for the Ring. His inner nerd really geeked out when she described the communications device. He would have to get a hold on one for himself.

After they were done Chuck then got up and headed towards the door. As he was about to knock to alert the guards he was coming out he turned and said, "Andrea, just so you know, I did have fun that night. You are a great dancer."

**Mitchell Townhouse**

**Georgetown**

**2:28 PM EDT**

Fred Mitchell had been locked up in his townhouse for two days. He knew his future was going to be decided when the National Security Advisor returned to Washington in 48 hours. He had tried to find out what was going on but his Attorney had been stonewalled at every turn. It was finally time to call in some favors and go through some 'back channels'. He needed to find out where Agent Saunders was and what if anything she had told Beckman. He also figured that he could arrange for a little 'accident' once he knew where she was and he could steer it to being blamed on the Ring. He'd have some bogus intel about one of the guards working with the Ring planted by some analyst that owed him a favor or two.

He reached into the top left hand drawer of his mahogany desk and pulled out a burner phone he kept for exactly these situations. All of his official phones had been turned off and he knew they were tapping his landline and Internet phone services. He decided to call in a favor he had been saving since he became a Deputy Director of the CIA under Graham. Six years ago he had met Special Agent Daniel Shaw and a northern Virginia bar that was known among CIA officials as a safe place for new graduates of the Farm to hang out in for a few days while they waited for their first assignments. It was a place that he had frequented before on trips to Washington. He knew the women were hot, young and eager.

Mitchell and Shaw had hung out a few times and he had used his position to do a few favors for Shaw when he needed them. Shaw had been working on a very secret project to infiltrate and take down the Ring. He had fed him information and kept a few major screwups completely secret and it was time to pay up.

He first sent him a generic text to his regular phone to signal he wanted to use the burners and then dialed the number.

"Fred, what can I do for you? Though I think I have an idea."

"Daniel, I need you to take care of a problem for me."

"You're once future hand picked assistant I presume."

"Yes, make it look like her other employer is responsible."

"That's not going to be easy as she is under extremely heavy security." He chuckled quietly as he had already gotten through that security last night. "If I do this then I need a favor from you in return."

"Name it."

"I want on the Intersect team."

"How do you know about the Intersect? That's classified above your clearance level."

"Please Fred. Don't insult me. You want Saunders taken care of, you figure out a way to get me on that team."

"Daniel you seem to forget that I am no longer in charge of the Intersect project."

"Not my problem."

Fred Mitchell wiped his hands across his face as he paced around his home office. He knew he was cornered. If he wanted Saunders dead he had to figure out how to get Shaw on that team.

"Ok Daniel, you win. Take care of my problem in twenty-four hours and I'll get you on that team."

"Pleasure doing business with you Fred."

Mitchell hung up the phone and now moved on to a bigger problem. How the hell was he going to get Daniel Shaw on the Intersect team.

**A/N2 Next chapter should be a lot of fun as I finally get to write Ellie!**


	16. Chapter 16 The Homecoming

**A/N Thanks again for all the kind words, reviews, PM's and readers. As we get closer to the final end of this amazing show I for one am so pleased that so many writers have pledged to continue exploring these amazing characters. Through their work and the friendships this show has built Chuck, Sarah and the entire rest of the gang will live on for many many years. I still have a long way to go with this story but I have three other ideas for new stories and I don't see my love for the characters or for sharing these stories with all of you great readers ending anytime soon. Chuck will live on as long as we want it to.**

**Finally after a long journey we are headed back to Burbank.**

**Thanks to Esardi for his usual stellar work in finding the plot holes. I can only imagine how much better the show would have been if Fedak had sent him the scripts before they were sent to the actors and directors. I know one thing, the disastrous relationship geometry of Season 3 would have never left the writers room and Daniel Shaw would have been hit by a bus before ever walking into Castle.**

**I still don't own Chuck but if I did I can guarantee that Sobe Water would be the biggest product placement of the entire season!**

**Chapter 16**

**The Homecoming**

**General Beckman's Office**

**DNI**

**03:15 PM EDT**

For the second time in two days Chuck and Sarah sat across from the woman who had been so many things in their lives. But today was to begin a new era in their relationship. Last evening the General had given them a sort of don't ask don't tell acceptance of their personal relationship. As Chuck was going to become a full Agent in the next few weeks to months, and their successes as a team had seemed to be enhanced by their feelings for each other, this new policy fit all of their needs quite well. The couple knew for certain however that her acceptance was only based on their ability to continue to perform and that their situation was still very precarious.

But now was the time for them to prove once again how their romantic partnership was in both their best interest as well as General Beckman and the country's. Chuck's unique abilities beyond just the Intersect were being put to the test. Sarah's skill at training Chuck in basic interrogation techniques had allowed Chuck to reach an enemy operative and convince her to work with them. Now they had to pull it off and show Beckman that her confidence in them was well founded.

"So Mr. Bartowski what can you report from your meeting with former Agent Saunders this morning? I hope you have good news for us."

"Yes General, she has agreed to cooperate with us on a couple of fronts."

The General's eyebrows and attention perked up. She was a little surprised that Chuck had actually managed to gain the confidence of his former trainer. She had expected it to take the usual more physical aspects of an interrogation to make her finally talk. To say she was relieved at the apparent ease of her compliance surprised her more than a little. "You mean to tell me that we have the cooperation of a Ring operative? How did you manage to pull that off?"

Before Chuck could speak Sarah leaned forward to take charge of the situation as lead Agent. She knew that Chuck would be his normal humble self and she wanted the General to be fully aware of how great Chuck had performed earlier that morning. "General if I may. Mr. Bartowski displayed a very unique and unconventional approach with Ms Saunders. He used his knowledge of her past experiences and his calm comforting tone to gain her trust and make her see how helping us was to her advantage on a number of levels. We have brought you a flashdrive with the video and audio recordings of the session today and you can see for yourself how brilliantly he performed."

Sarah then glanced over at her partner/boyfriend with a smile of great pride and Chuck nodded his appreciation back to the gorgeous agent sitting next to him. "General, Chuck was able to get her to both open up about her relationship and her mission with former Acting Director Mitchell as well as gave us information on her contact with the Ring She also said she would give us a list of names she had sent to the Ring Director of trainees at the Farm she felt were ripe for recruitment."

Chuck then interrupted. "But General there are certain conditions that we feel must be met in order to continue maintain Ms Saunders trust."

"Mr. Bartowski, Ms Saunders is not in any position to be dictating terms of her cooperation. She is a traitor to the United States government and will be dealt with accordingly." The General said in no uncertain terms who was in complete control of the situation.

Chuck then looked over at Sarah and she gave a slight nod of her head showing her approval for where she felt he was going with this. He turned back to the General, took a deep breath and proceeded. "With all due respect General, former Agent Saunders did not dictate any of the terms in this agreement. We or more precisely I am."

"Mr. Bartowski!" The General had heard just about enough of this ridiculous discussion.

"General please let me explain." Chuck responded calmly and with only a slight bit of concern in his voice.

"General, the terms I feel are appropriate based on the benefit we will be gaining by her cooperation as well as respectful of what up until a few years ago had been a very strong record of service to the government."

The General looked down and to the side as she does many times when she is a bit exasperated by one Charles Bartowski but willing to hear his typically unorthodox approach to things. "Ok Mr. Bartowski, this better be good and I hope I don't have to remind you who is in charge here."

"No ma'am that is quite clear to both Agent Walker and I."

"Good, continue."

"Yes General. First I believe that any termination order should be rescinded. Killing Agent Saunders does no one any good and it would be rather difficult for her to cooperate with us if she is no longer among the living. She already is convinced that former Acting Director Mitchell wants her out of the equation and the Ring certainly has a termination order out on her. Why would she cooperate with us if we are just going to do the same thing the people we want her to turn on are planning on in her mind?"

"Fine, as long as she continues to cooperate and be of use to us then there will be no such order given by this office or the CIA."

"General, again please forgive me but that isn't good enough. She realizes that she will need to serve time for the crimes she has committed but based on how this government abandoned her when she was doing her duty I feel the least we can do is give her that chance to pay her debt for her crimes."

"General," Sarah then interjected. " I agree with Chuck. From what he has told me Agent Saunders served her country well prior to her mission in Thailand and that what she was forced to go through as a female Agent warrants allowing her to serve out her sentence, alive."

"I understand the nature of her situation and am sorry for what she had to endure but the fact of the matter remains that she was a traitor and the normal penalty for such actions is death. But the statute also allows for a prison term of a minimum of five years. I suppose under these circumstances we could request a lesser penalty."

"Thank you General. But I do have one other small request."

"Go ahead Mr. Bartowski but this better be the end of your conditions."

"General I believe we owe Ms Saunders an opportunity for counseling to deal with any issues related to her experiences. I realize that she was offered such treatment at the time but I feel that she chose to avoid that counseling because she simply didn't trust the government to keep her treatments confidential. I'd like to request that Agent Landers be brought in to work with Ms Saunders. From my experiences with him I trust him to do what's best for his patients."

"Very well. I will see to it that Agent Landers is brought home to work with her as his knowledge of both former Agent Saunders and you may be helpful."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Now what else did she tell you?"

Just as Chuck was about to tell her some of the particulars of the Mitchell case the phone on General Beckman's desk rang. "Yes….. I see… How did it happen?... Were there any casualties?...I see…. Keep me informed of any further developments."

During the phone conversation, Chuck and Sarah tried to be respectful of the General and not listen in but they both looked at each other briefly, curious about what that was about.

"Agent Walker, Mr. Bartowski. I'm afraid I have some rather disturbing news. It seems that some members of the Ring tried to infiltrate a CIA secure facility outside Savannah." Chuck and Sarah looked once again at each other, anxious as to why the General was sharing this information with them and how it was relevant to their team.

"It seems that the target of the operation was the other Ring operative that your team captured in St Moritz, Agent Sydney Prince. Unfortunately she was killed along with two guards and three of the five man team that took part in the operation."

"How did they gain access to the facility, General?"

"Agent Walker, it seems that the shift supervisor was found dead in his car two miles from the facility when he stopped for gas and his access card was stolen. It also seems that they removed his hand to use for the security scanner."

"Ewwww." Chuck mumbled under his breath but both of the two women present heard him.

"Mr. Bartowski, the Ring will use any means necessary to accomplish their goals and that is why we must destroy them to protect the citizens of this country."

"Yes General, I understand that but this changes things."

Sarah then turned to Chuck and asked, "How so?"

"It shows that the Ring has most assuredly infiltrated the CIA and that Ms. Saunders is most definitely being targeted by the Ring and is no longer safe here. I would suggest that she be moved to a different facility as we have no idea if this one had been compromised as well."

"General I agree. We need to move her asap to somewhere we can keep her safe."

The General then thought for a second. "I believe I have a place that will serve that purpose. It's an NSA facility that I have the utmost confidence in, Plus it will actually be much more convenient for you to continue to work with Ms. Saunders should the need arise once you get back to Burbank. Seeing your mission is no longer here you should head there tomorrow."

Both Chuck and Sarah were stunned.

"We're going home already?" Chuck stammered just a bit.

"Yes, the situation with the Ring is becoming increasingly more fluid and I want to get Team Intersect back in full operation as soon as possible. Based on what has been happening of late it is imperative that we get our best team back into the fight immediately. Agent Walker, I expect you to have a full listing of anything you require both at Castle and anything else you feel will assist you once you are back in full operation."

"Yes ma'am."

"General, I'd like to go back and tell Ms. Saunders that you have agreed to the terms I requested and that we will be moving her to a more secure facility."

"Very well Mr. Bartowski, I'll also increase the threat level at the facility until she is moved. No one will be allowed on to the premises without my express written+ permission."

"Thank you ma'am. We will head there immediately."

**Interrogation Room C**

**Undisclosed location**

**4:37 pm EDT**

Former Agent Andrea Saunders was led back into the same interrogation room used earlier that day for her follow up meeting with Chuck. This time she was under even tighter security. There were eight Agents instead of the four previously and Chuck and Sarah had to go through much tighter security checkpoints. Each checkpoint required both full body scans and pat downs while both were subjected to DNA as well as voice print testing to allow them safe passage to see Saunders.

During Andrea's time back in her cell she had thought a great deal about why she had been so trusting of her former student. What was it about this Charles Carmichael that made you feel safe and that you could put your trust in him? He was part of the spy world of deception and lies but yet he was so different. She had no idea why but she found herself thinking about what an actress in a science fiction movie from her childhood said but somehow it seemed quite appropriate. "Help me, Charles Carmichael you're my only hope."

Chuck entered the room once again following the same pattern he and Sarah had used before. However he was relieved to see the even greater security Beckman had ordered. He walked over and sat down across from former Agent Saunders and he could see a heightened apprehension in her eyes. She had seen the heightened security and Chuck had hoped it would make her feel more secure but in fact it seemed to have had the opposite effect.

"Good afternoon Andrea, I was hoping that the heightened security we have put around you would make you more comfortable and get you to realize how serious we are about protecting you."

"So that's what this is for? I thought you finally realized how great a threat I am to your precious CIA." The sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Look Andrea, I know what this looks like but believe me it is for your own protection."

"Fine, but how effective that is remains to be seen now doesn't it?"

Chuck ignored the comment and began. "Actually I have some news that I need to tell you about and then I'd like to spend a few minutes going over some things you hinted at earlier today if you don't mind."

"Well I did have a dinner date with Prince William but I suppose he can wait a little while longer." Again Chuck tried to get a read on what was going on in her head but something seemed different. He decided to file it away for now.

"Andrea, my boss has agreed to rescind any termination order on you from any official government agency. She has also agreed to allow Agent Landers to meet with you as well. Of course all of this is predicated on your full and honest cooperation. But I promised you I would make sure that you be given the chance to serve out any term you may be given without a threat upon your life and I have fulfilled that promise so now its time for you to fulfill your part of the bargain."

"Good Chuck. Keep her focused on the fact that you did what you said you would do and now its time for her to as well." Sarah said over the comm..

"So you call this added firepower fulfilling your part of the bargain because it certainly looks like I'm in much greater danger now than I was earlier today."

"Actually, yes it is and unfortunately yes you are but not from us."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that unfortunately your life is in more danger now than it was six hours ago when we first met."

"Danger? From whom? Mitchell?"

"No. Earlier today the Ring staged an assault on a secure CIA facility and Agent Prince was killed along with a number of guards as well as part of the Ring assault team. That is how we know they were working for the Ring and not some other Agency. From interrogating some of the survivors it seems that she was the target and that they had some inside help as well."

Saunders' face turned icy cold as the reality of her situation set in. "So you are telling me the truth that the added security force is to protect me and not to terminate me?"

"Yes, my boss ordered it personally. Also after we are done here today you will be moved to a different and even more secure facility because we have no idea how invasive the Ring infiltration into the CIA has gotten."

Chuck could see Andrea's hands begin to shake and he reached out to hold them hoping to calm her anxiety. "Look Andrea, I promised you we will protect you and I meant it. I'd like to bring my partner in now so we can continue this debriefing as quickly as possible so we can get you someplace safer. If the Ring knew Prince was there then they possibly know you are here. So the faster we wrap this up today the safer you will be."

Saunders nodded as she looked down at their clasped hands. She was desperate and her only possible lifeline seemed to be the man she had tried to kidnap. Chuck then turned and signaled for Sarah to join him.

A few seconds later Sarah entered the room and sat down next to Chuck across from the woman she had helped take down in Switzerland.

"Andrea Saunders, this is Agent Sarah Walker, my partner. I'm sure you are familiar with her reputation as one of the best Agents in the CIA. I also want you to know that I trust her completely and if you trust me then you should be able to trust her as well. She was very influential in getting your protection in place and will be supervising your transfer to a more secure facility."

"Ms Saunders, I know we met briefly under much different circumstances but I want assure you that I will do everything in my power to make sure you are safe. We understand the threats to your safety are very real but we also know that the best way to neutralize those threats is for you to cooperate fully with us. The sooner we deal with Mitchell and the Ring, the safer you will be."

"Thank you Agent Walker, I'm sure if you had any dealings with Director Mitchell you'll understand much of what I'm about to tell you."

"Unfortunately, I've had his fingerprints on my ass more than once. But my knee did leave a lasting impression on certain parts of his anatomy." That broke the tense mood that had been there since this meeting began and the three operatives began to go over a number of things.

One item that caught Chuck's inner nerd was the way Saunders described the communications device that she used to talk to the Ring Director. It seemed to be a technical marvel as it didn't rely on cellular communications or satellite systems that were worthless once deep underground but what he assumed were ultra low frequency radio waves similar to what was used to talk to submarines underwater. The signals travelled through the earth itself making it ideal for underground use.

"Andrea, what happened to the device you used in Zuoz? If we could get our hands on one it could be a great help to us."

"Charles, when we went on the mission in St. Moritz I had no intention of returning to Zuoz. I took all of my relevant documentation and put it on a flash drive before I did a low level format on my laptop and then destroyed it. I took that flash drive and the device and placed it in a storage locker at the train station the night before. Yea, I know that there were security cameras but I wore a disguise and I planned to pick it up after I had turned you over to the Ring outside the hotel. Unless they know about it, it should be still there."

"That's great. I will arrange to have someone pick it up."

"Fine Agent Walker but I need to warn you. These devices are specially encrypted and as soon as you turn it on they will know that it was mine and they can remotely destroy it, if they haven't already."

"We will put it in a VLF faraday cage when we do the analysis and there will be no way for them to know it's been activated. Then we can study it and break the encryption and hopefully end up with a 'clean' device."

"Agent Walker, on that drive is the list of recruits that I gave the Director. I'm not sure what happened to any of them or if they are now working for the Ring but they were good trainees who had certain 'flaws' that could be exploited."

"What kid of flaws?" Sarah asked.

"The usual stuff like possible affinity for the 'temptations' of the spy life. drugs. sex, ego, the heroes complex. Even possible family weaknesses. Whatever I could find out that made them vulnerable for possible recruitment."

"Once we get that list we will check out each Agent carefully and if any are suspected of having defected to the Ring they will be taken into custody quietly. We don't want to alert the Director that the list has been compromised."

Chuck then asked Andrea about Mitchell and what if anything she had on him.

"Charles, I have a safety deposit box at the Bank of America office on Annapolis Road in Hyattsville Maryland. Box #1390. In there is a drive with footage of three meetings with me at a bar in Virginia where Mitchell promised me a desk down the hall from him in Langley as long as I let him bend me over it. Also in there are recordings of three former trainees that Mitchell traded sex for choice assignments. Let's just say those videos files are very graphic and I know for certain that one of those Agents was someone I had alerted the Director about and he seemed quite interested in talking with her. The Ring had more than one of us 'entertaining' that scumbag. On that video he is drunk and just after the Agent gets up off her knees he boasts about an operation he'd like to assign her to in St. Tropez. Two weeks later the Agents there were all killed in a trap."

"That fucking bastard." Sarah said with disgust.

"You do realize Agent Walker that the reach of the Ring is a lot further than an idiot like Mitchell and probably General Beckman ever suspected. They have operatives at some of the highest levels in the Intelligence Community. No agency is immune. Plus as in my mission with Mitchell they have female Agents working mostly male marks for whatever the Ring needs. There are even a few high ranking female officials that have the services of a select stud force of Ring operatives. Plus in many instances sexual preference is used quite extensively. There are a number of married officials whose 'secret sex life' has been exploited with great results. You can get a lot of information from a married mark that frequents certain shall we say discrete establishments."

Sarah of course knew that all of these activities and tools were used by enemies of the US. It had been going on for centuries. But the feeling she was getting from the brunette woman in front of her was that the threat posed by the Ring was far greater than she or anyone for that matter anticipated. Maybe Beckman's idea to expand the team wasn't such a bad idea after all. How could just three Agents take down this large an organization? She knew the road ahead for her team would be difficult but from her meeting with Andrea Saunders it seemed that it was a lot worse than they had thought previously.

After a few minutes more discussion Sarah decided it was time to move. The General had arranged for Casey and a highly trusted team of NSA Agents to escort Saunders to her new secure location at a top secret NSA facility at Andrews Air Force Base in California. The likelihood of a Ring assault there was extremely remote. The simple size of the facility along with the lack of any cover vegetation helped assure that. Casey had hand picked the security detail that would be escorting her there and he trusted them completely.

The elevator doors opened and Chuck, Sarah, Andrea and the eight man in house security team proceeded to a garage area where three identical black Suburbans along with four armored personnel carriers waited. Beckman had also arranged for two Apache AH-64d attack helicopters to escort the convoy and provide air support on their short trip to Langley Air Force Base if they were attacked by the Ring. From there the group would board a military aircraft for the trip to Edwards.

When Andrea saw the intense security measures that had been put in place for her protection, her jaw dropped. Charles Carmichael had surprised her once again. As Casey walked over to take charge of the prisoner, Saunders asked if she could have a word with Chuck in private. Sarah motioned for the Agents and Casey to step back but to keep their weapons trained on her just in case she threatened Chuck in anyway. Sarah believed that Saunders was sincere in working with them but her professionalism and need to protect Chuck kept her on guard. That was one thing Agent Sarah Walker never lost sight of. Protect Chuck from any and all possible threats. She would even pull a gun on her own team or supervisor if Chuck's life was ever threatened by them. Chuck's safety was always mission one with her.

"Charles, I just want to say thank you for all this and I want to apologize for all the agony I put you through in Switzerland. After what we had planned to do to you I can't believe you would go through this much trouble for me. You are definitely one unique agent."

"Andrea, I promised you we would protect you and I keep my promises. While I don't agree or condone what you did by joining the Ring, I understand the circumstances you were under and no one should ever have to go through that no matter what side you end up on."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Definitely. We still have some more things to discuss once you are safe. Plus Agent Landers will be seeing you soon as well."

"Thank you Charles. I'll look forward to it."

Casey then shouted, "Let's go prisoner."

Andrea Saunders then walked over to the rear suburban and just before she was placed inside she turned and looked back at Chuck. He thought he saw the tiniest bit of a smile form on her lips and definitely saw a glistening in her slightly moist eyes.

Casey then walked back to Chuck who had been joined by Sarah again. "Got what you wanted from the traitor, Carmichael?"

"Yea, but we got a big job ahead of us."

"Well that's why they are sending us."

The three Agents/friends then smiled a smile of professional pride to each other. They were the best and were all glad to be back working together.

"See you soon Casey." Chuck said as the NSA Agent headed back to the convoy. Chuck swore he heard that #32 grunt, "Gladly"

Chuck then turned to Sarah and gave her a slightly tempered version of the famed Bartowski smile. They were in front of a number of other Agents after all. He then said quietly so that only she could hear above the noise of the opening garage doors.

"Now let's go home Sarah. We got an early morning flight"

"I like the sound of that." She said as she smiled back politely and headed back inside to clear through security once more.

As they passed the security checkpoint that they had gone through to get to the conference room before, they didn't notice the detail chief reach for his phone. Once they were past he quickly sent out a text.

**Agent Daniel Shaw's loft**

**Washington **

**6:04 pm EDT**

Sitting in his loft near Dupont Circle, Special Agent Daniel Shaw heard his phone vibrate on the granite countertop. He set down the herbal tea he was drinking next to his plate of pasta primavera and picked it up. As he looked at the screen his face fell.

'_no use coming back, she's gone, extremely heavy security, You'd need an F-22 to get to her.'_

"Shit!" How was he going to explain this to the Director? All he could hope for was for that ass bag Mitchell to come through somehow and get him on that team. He'd make them realize that was far more important. After all Saunders knew nothing about the Ring beyond her connection to Mitchell and he was a dead man walking anyway. The real prize was Carmichael and the Intersect. With the added prize for him being Agent Sarah Walker.

He quickly went to his desk at the other end of the loft and grabbed the burner phone he used to call Mitchell. He dialed the number and waited for it to ring.

"Did you get it done?"

"Well hello to you too. Yea, I called in a favor with an analyst with a gambling problem and the files have been placed on the servers. The dates were altered so they look legit for when they were entered. Your role as "primary Ring specialist" under Graham has been taken care of. My guy will make sure they are discovered by the right people. That should get you on the team."

"Good."

"What about your part of the bargain?"

"She is no longer a problem for you." Shaw lied but he knew Mitchell was toast anyway. He got what he needed from him and he knew that by the time Mitchell figured it out that she was still alive, his mission both professional and private would long since have been accomplished.

Shaw then hung up the phone and went back to the kitchen. He was no longer interested in tea, this called for something much stronger. He opened up his special cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Glenlivet 18 and poured himself a glass. He had waited years for this to all come together and the final chapter of this part of his plan was about to be put into motion. Once he was assured that these two little possible 'nuisances' were taken care of and that his addition to the Intersect team could not be traced back to him, he could begin the final part of the mission that began on a cold dark street in Paris. Vengeance would be sweet but not as sweet as the rewards when he became the next Ring Elder.

He then sent out two texts on the burner. Six hours later after they were acknowledged he picked up his special communications device and laid out his plan to the Director.

**Somewhere over Kansas**

**09:53 am CDT**

Sarah sat looking out the window of the NSA G4 at the scattered clouds and wheat fields below. She glanced over at Chuck who was sleeping quietly in his seat next to her and she couldn't help but put a smile on her face. She was going home. It was a word she had never really used before because she never really had one. The first eight years of her life prior to going on the run with her father were but a distant memory and all those years she travelled the country with him she never stayed in one place long enough for any place to ever feel like one. Each town meant a different name and a different address. She had lost count of the number of schools she had attended and if it hadn't been for her own thirst for knowledge she would never have been ready academically for the rigors of Harvard when Graham had sent her there. Sure she didn't spend much time in her classes because of all of the training but she worked hard for her grades and her 3.85 GPA was honestly achieved. She had insisted on that. The CIA could get her off the hook for missed attendance in those classes that required it but Sarah made sure she completed all of her work just like every other student. She may not have spent much time in Cambridge itself but her degree was legitimately earned.

After she had graduated from the Farm, she bought an apartment in DC but she never spent much time there. There were no personal touches in the place at all. It looked as sterile as many of the hotel rooms she had spent most of her time in. It was simply where she slept and occasionally ate when she was back in DC for however long a time she spent between missions. In fact she had never had anyone there for the entire six years she had owned it. Even during her partnership with Bryce she had preferred to simply meet him at work or on that rare occasion where their mission was in DC itself they simply stayed at a hotel.

That was the nature of their relationship. It had been solely based on their mission status as partners. Bryce had never expected nor wanted to take it beyond that. He knew she had an apartment and so did he but they both had never expressed any real interest in sharing them with the other. Even though they weren't really either of their homes they represented a level of privacy that they both respected. They cared about each other as partners, sought each other out for the adrenaline release after a stressful mission but neither wanted to bridge that gap to their private lives by sharing the one thing that each owned privately. Besides it didn't really feel like a home to Sarah anyway. It just created the illusion of another wall neither she nor Bryce wanted to take down and look behind.

But all of that was different with Chuck. Even with all of the places she had lived around the world, Burbank was the only place that ever felt like home. She had friends there, real friends. Even with the secrecy and the cover she viewed Ellie, Devon and even Morgan as her friends. Chuck and his family had opened their hearts and their homes to her honestly and without pretense or expectation. They did it simply because it was who they were and because they cared about her. Chuck had shown her what a real home was like and what it meant to share that with someone you love. It was a concept so simple and so commonplace but it was from a world she had never thought she was worthy to live in. No one had offered her that warmth, that feeling of safety, that feeling that no matter what happened elsewhere you would always be welcome here. Burbank was her home now and Chuck Bartowski had shared that with her and she wanted to share it right back with him.

Sarah's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the ringing of the secure phone that was located on the wall of the cabin. She also noticed Chuck had been awoken by the noise as she reached for the receiver and picked it up to her ear.

"Walker secure"

"Beckman secure. Agent Walker have Mr. Bartowski pick up the other handset. I need to speak to you both."

"Yes ma'am"

Sarah then pointed to the handset on the opposite wall of the aircraft and Chuck moved over to pick it up.

"General, we're both on."

"Chuck, Sarah I have both some good and some disturbing news to share with you." Both Chuck and Sarah looked at each other with looks of concern quite noticeable on their respective faces. "First the good news, Colonel Casey and his 'asset' have arrived safely at their destination. The package is secure and the Colonel is on his way to Castle to begin reactivating the facility."

"General that is good news."

"I agree Mr. Bartowski but I'm afraid that is the extent of anything positive I have to say."

"Yes ma'am please continue."

"Agent Walker, late last night former Acting Director Mitchell and his Attorney were killed in a traffic accident near his home in Georgetown. It was made to look like a simple drunk driver as the second vehicle involved was found abandoned a few blocks away with numerous open bottles of liquor found inside. But the car was completely clean of any finger prints or DNA from anyone. We then tapped into the onboard computer and GPS system and that evidence shows that the vehicle containing Mitchell and the Attorney looks to have been targeted in such a way as to drive their vehicle over an embankment and into the oncoming traffic below. It was then struck head on by a tractor trailer. Fortunately the driver of the truck was uninjured."

"So you believe it was intentional?"

"Yes Agent Walker. We believe it is another example of the Ring cleaning up the mess from Switzerland. We also believe that they are trying to send us a message that they can and will attack any and everyone they feel is necessary."

"General if I may, how does that affect us and our mission?"

"In a couple of ways Chuck. First of all it makes your mission even more vital to national security and that is causing us to ramp up our timetable for the re-outfitting of Castle and for the expansion of your team. It also means that you, Mr. Bartowski are even more important and vital to this cause than ever. We know from what happened in Switzerland that the Ring knows that Agent Carmichael is the Intersect and not Agent Larkin. We believe they are fully aware of his death. However we do not believe that they are aware that you, Chuck Bartowski, are in fact Agent Carmichael."

"So you believe that Chuck is in even more danger? Does that mean you are planning on placing him in a bunker?" Sarah looked at Chuck and his eyes grew wide with apprehension at that thought.

"No Agent Walker, we feel that putting the as… Mr. Bartowski in a bunker would be counter productive at this time. We need him in the field and fully engaged in this war but it does mean that he needs twenty-four hour protection."

"So does that mean you want me to move in with Agent Walker?" Chuck grinned over at Sarah who even with the tension she was feeling rolled her eyes at him.

"Actually we think it would be best if she moved in with you. The proximity to Colonel Casey makes that location preferable."

"What about my sister and her husband? I haven't even told them we are returning yet and now you want me to ask if it's ok for Sarah to move in with them as well? That apartment is too small for the four of us especially seeing that she and Devon are now married. Plus doesn't that put them in greater danger?"

"Actually Mr. Bartowski, we have been monitoring your family for their safety the entire time you were in Europe and it seems that the apartment right across the courtyard from the one they currently live in has become available. They have begun the process of purchasing that apartment and we can make arrangements for you and Agent Walker to take over the lease of their current residence once you arrive."

"General, I'd like to talk with Sarah privately about this arrangement. I know it's probably necessary under the circumstances, I'd just like to talk it over with her and we will give you our final decision when we get to Castle later tonight."

"Very well Chuck, but Agent Walker, do not leave his side under any circumstances, that is an order."

"Yes ma'am, I have no intention of ever doing that again."

Chuck looked at Sarah and caught the double meaning. He then mouthed _'I love you' _and she replied_ 'I love you too.'_

"Very well. Be in Castle at 20:00 hours your time. That should get Colonel Casey and you enough time to get the servers back up and running for the video link. I will keep you informed of any new developments." The 'secure' light then extinguished on each phone and they both put them back into their respective cradles. Chuck sat down across from Sarah and reached out and took hold of her hands.

"Sarah, are you going to be ok with this? I know you will always do what is best to protect me but it is a little soon for us to be moving in together."

"Chuck, I'm fine with it. Actually, more than fine." She said with a rather seductive grin. "Besides according to our cover we have been dating off and on for almost three years. I'm sure that Ellie will be very happy for us and think it's about time we took that step. Are you going to be ok with it?"

"Sarah, I won't deny that I have thought a lot about moving in with you over these past few years. Remember that night we sat at the fountain after Cole left?"

"Of course. You told me that you weren't going to move in with me. I completely understood why you couldn't do it but I have to admit a part of me was hurt and disappointed."

"I am so sorry about that but it wouldn't have been real then. It would have been just a cover excuse to protect me. Now there is no more cover. It still may be for my protection but its also going to be very very real for me and I need to know if you feel the same way because if you don't it's only going to be just as painful as we talked about that night at the fountain."

"Chuck, please believe me when I say this. I want this. A part of me has always wanted this. I know it isn't the traditional way a couple decides to move in together but when have we ever been traditional?"

"It hasn't happened yet so why start now." Chuck then leaned over and gave his new 'live-in girlfriend' a tender kiss on the lips. "But Sarah, I have to warn you. If you think Ellie is going to go all well… 'Ellie' on us when she sees us, you haven't seen anything like you are going to see when she finds out we are going to be living together."

**Casa Bartowski**

**Echo Park CA**

**03:30 pm PDT**

Chuck and Sarah had arrived an hour earlier and were waiting for Ellie to arrive after a sixteen hour shift at the hospital. They had checked her schedule that she had posted on the refrigerator every week just like always. They had decided it would be easier on all of them if they took it in stages with her. Let her come in and relax for a minute and then Chuck would walk out of his room to greet his older, now married sister.

Sarah had decided that it was better to give Chuck and Ellie some alone time before she walked out and they told her of their new relationship status. Besides they had also kind of worked it out to have it be more Ellie's idea for them to take this apartment.

Chuck heard the muffled voices of his sister and now brother in law as they put the key in the door and enter the living room.

"Devon, I'm exhausted. I can't believe what we had to deal with last night. Don't these concert promoters know that general admission concerts are just asking for trouble? We had over thirty five kids treated for everything from alcohol poisoning to three broken arms, two with cracked ribs, one broken jaw and at least ten who had bad reactions to some really bad news crystal meth."

"I know hon. How about I go run you a hot bath and I'll bring you a glass of wine and you can relax before we even think about dinner."

"That sounds like heaven. I love you Mr. Woodcomb!"

"I love you too Mrs. Woodcomb"

Devon then walked down to the bathroom to start the tub while Ellie fell back onto the couch and kicked off her shoes. As he walked by Chuck's door, Chuck opened it slowly with his finger pressed to his lips. Devon was stunned. "Chuck you're back?" he whispered but still a little too loudly. He was shocked to see his new brother in law home.

"Devon did you say something?"

"No babe, just aaaah singing a song I heard on the radio."

"Devon the radio was on the sports station when we drove home."

"Yea, I know I must have heard it at the nurses' station today." Devon really was a terrible liar.

"Chuck…. and Sarah what are you doing here?" He said after Chuck pulled him into his room.

"Devon, we're back but I want to surprise Ellie. Go start her bath and I'm going to go tell her when it's ready. We'll explain it all in a minute."

"Ok bro, awesome to have you back. Ellie has really missed you. You too Sarah. Whatever you two were doing these past few months has been good to you both. I've never seen you look this good. You've been working out too man. I can tell."

Devon then snuck back out and went into the bath to start the water. Chuck walked back out to the living room and saw his sister with his back to him. He noticed that she was about to drop her hospital scrubs on the floor. He tried desperately to not embarrass them both as he knew he had no time to retreat back into the bedroom, so he coughed.

"Devon is the water ready?" Just as she said that, Ellie stepped out of her scrub pants and turned around towards where the sound had come from. Standing in just her blue scrub top and panties she looked up and saw someone she hadn't seen in over three months. Not even realizing how she was dressed she screamed.

"CHUCK!"

Ellie then ran over to Chuck and threw him into a hug bigger than he even remembered she could give. Chuck stumbled back and they both ended up crashing to the floor. Devon then came running out of the bathroom and saw his wife and his new brother in law sprawled in the hallway.

"What are you doing here? When did you get back? Why didn't you call? Where have you been?" Ellie then ran off a hundred more questions without even taking a breath.

"Ellie, I'll answer each and every question you have but first can you let me up please and put some pants back on. I'm not sure which is worse, being tackled by my maniac sister or seeing her in her underwear."

Ellie then looked down and noticed that her scrub top had ridden up because of the fall to the floor and her panties were now clearly in view.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Chuck." Ellie then ran off red faced into her bedroom and returned dressed in a pink terry cloth robe that practically reached the floor.

Ellie regained her composure and pulled her brother into a gentler but no less than heartfelt hug. "Chuck it's so good to have you home."

"It's good to be home Ellie. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, baby brother."

Chuck then hugged his sister close one more time before breaking the hug and heading over towards the couch.

"So are you back now or just visiting?"

"No I'm back."

"Are you working at the BuyMore again? Please say no."

"No, I'm not working at the BuyMore. I have some plans for the future but they don't include the BuyMore."

"So what have you been doing? You look great by the way. Whatever it was certainly has been good for you. You look really happy and I've never seen you in such good shape."

"Told you bro, you can really see the difference. Tone, definition, muscle mass, all awesome."

With a big smile Chuck said, "Well, yes I have been working out but the real reason I'm so happy is right back here." Chuck then walked back over towards the hallway and reached out his hand for Sarah to come with him. Ellie looked on inquisitively.

"SARAH!" Ellie jumped back up and ran over to the woman she once had hoped would be a sister to her if she and her clueless brother would ever just realize how great they were together. She grabbed Sarah and pulled her into a big classic Ellie Bartowski Woodcomb bear hug that almost frightened Sarah but also made her feel warm, welcome and at home once again.

"Oh my god Sarah I've missed you too. Almost as much as my idiotic brother."

"I've missed you, Ellie. More than you know."

The tears were now flowing from both Ellie's and Sarah's eyes. Chuck looked over at the scene of the two most important people in his life hugging each other and his heart swelled with a joy he had longed for. Not only had he found the love of his life, he had found a sister for the woman who had virtually raised him, a woman that his sister loved almost as much as he did.

"So I take it your trip went well? You guys are back together?" Ellie asked after she released Sarah from her massive bear hug.

"Yes, Ellie we're together." Chuck said.

Sarah then spoke. "Ellie, we both really needed this trip. I know I did at least. It gave me time to sort out my feelings for Chuck and I realized that I love him more than anything."

"So no more, It's complicated?"

"Well life and love are never easy but we want to work this all out together. I love her with all my heart."

Ellie then pulled both Chuck and Sarah into another amazing Ellie hug and said to both of them. "I always knew you loved each other. I could tell by the way you looked at each other. I'm just so happy that you finally realized it yourselves."

"So are we sis, believe me." Chuck then kissed his sister on her cheek.

"So what are your plans now that you're back?" Devon asked as he came back in with a bottle of Merlot and four glasses.

Chuck looked at Sarah and she gave him her approval to say what she knew he was about to say.

"Well we have to look for a place to live, you guys are married now and you don't need a third wheel living with you anymore."

"Wait, _we_ need a place to live?" Ellie's eyebrows shot up even higher with shocked delight.

"Yes well Sarah and I are thinking about moving in with each other and four of us certainly can't live here. Besides Sarah's lease is up at the end of the month and she doesn't want to extend it."

Ellie let out a squeal that was probably heard on Catalina Island and ran back to grab hold of Sarah this time.

Devon then put his arms around his wife and pulled her back off of Sarah. "Look bro, we haven't had the chance to tell you yet but your timing couldn't be more perfect. Ellie and I have decided to take some of our savings and buy the apartment across the courtyard. You know how much your sister has always loved that place and it just went on the market while you were away. We put down a deposit a couple of weeks ago and are closing on it at the end of the month. We still have four months left on the lease here and we haven't even thought about subletting it yet. You can live here if you two want to that is."

Chuck looked at Sarah and even though he hated to tell even this little white lie he knew it was best to play this out. "Well Sarah and I will talk about it later. We're kind of tired and we have to go take some of her things back to her place but we'll let you know tomorrow if that's ok."

"Chuck, we don't need to talk about this. I love this place. It's perfect and I've always felt at home here. Besides I know how much you want to stay near Ellie so if it's ok with you I'd love to move in here."

"Well I guess we can scratch finding a place to live off our list, now we just need to find new jobs to pay for it."

"Now that we can wait to talk about till tomorrow." Sarah chuckled. She then gave Chuck a peck on the cheek. As she pulled away she whispered, "nicely done sweetie."

"I'm so excited you guys are back and my baby brother is moving in with his amazing girlfriend. Sarah, I always knew you were a great influence on him and I can't believe how proud of him I am right now." She reached over and pulled the both in one more time. But this time Devon joined the 'group hug'.

"Awesome guys."

"Ellie, Sarah and I have some things we need to do for a bit so we're going to let you get back to that bath you had planned on."

"Thanks. I can't believe your home Chuck. Now promise me, tomorrow night we are having a big family dinner. I'm off for the next thirty six hours and we are going to celebrate your homecoming Bartowski style!"

"We wouldn't want it any other way sis. Besides we want to hear all about your honeymoon and your new apartment."

**A/N2 Another long chapter and now the original idea I had for this story is about to take shape. Next chapter some new faces get added to the team and the behind the scenes story continues to unfold.**


	17. Chapter 17 The Expansion

**A/N Well here we are heading down the final stretch to the end of this amazing show. I'm just so glad I found this site and all the wonderful people here. These great stories will keep these characters alive in our hearts for many many years to come. As Yvonne said in a recent interview, "Sarah Walker will always hold a special place in my heart." I'm sure there are millions around the globe that feel the same way about her, I know I do and all the other characters, well except for plywood but I digress. Its been great to see so many new writers and new stories these days. It gives me hope that this site will remain very active for a long time to come. Check their stories out and give them your support. It helps us get better and brings these characters new blood and new outlooks. Anyway thanks again for all the new readers, alerters and those that have added this story to their favorites. It amazes me that new ones keep coming on board. I also want to thank all of the loyal readers and reviewers that have been along for the ride. I'm so glad that you are still enjoying it.**

**This chapter has a scene in it that was one of the initial ideas I had for this story. It was something I always wanted to include and kind of drove what I wanted to do as I formed the outline early on. Its just taken 17 chapters and 130k words to get here finally. But lots of stuff is still ahead.**

**Thanks again to esardi for his run through. As always his eyes on what I'm writing have always made it better. **

**I still don't own Chuck but if I did I'd be thinking about a script for an Yvonne/Zach romcom in a couple of years.  
><strong>

**Chapter 17**

**The Expansion**

**Northern Virginia**

**09:47 pm EDT**

Special Agent Daniel Shaw was driving his black Tesla sports car on his way to Langley AFB for his long awaited trip to join Team Carmichael. The night was still warm and humid as the final weeks of summer were drawing to a close. The latest CD from Melody Gardot was playing softly on the stereo. For some reason he got a kick out of the song 'Your Heart is as Black as the Night'. Her voice was beautiful, classic and fit his image as the cool detached spy. Much of his life was based on creating that image and then trying to live up to it. He felt if he couldn't live up to it at least he could look the part. After all image was everything wasn't it?

He smiled as he thought about how perfectly his plan was working. Three hours ago he had gotten the call from the National Security Advisor that he was being assigned as a "special consultant" to Team Carmichael because of his position as the late Director Langston Graham's so called Ring expert. Clues uncovered during the investigation of Fred Mitchell's activities as Acting Director had led them to certain "classified" sections on the CIA's servers that only the Director or in Mitchell's case Acting Director had access to. These files had been the 'top secret eyes only' reports that Shaw had supposedly sent to Graham and then Mitchell concerning his undercover missions against the Ring.

According to those files he was the most knowledgeable expert on the Ring and its activities and would be of vital importance to Team Carmichael in its war. Their team would be the tip of the spear that hopefully led to the unraveling of the Ring's operation and the exposure of all government officials sympathetic to their cause. It seems that Mitchell's analyst with the gambling problem was very good at his job. He almost felt bad about having to send that text to a couple of special 'bill collectors' he was aware of in the local DC mob, almost. He was another loose end that needed to be tidied up. Fortunately the analyst had made it very easy for nothing to ever get pointed back in his direction because of his love of the ponies.

As Shaw was thinking of his good fortune he felt the vibration of his Ring communication device. He reached into his pocket and pressed its only button.

"Yes, Director"

"Daniel, what the hell were you thinking? You do not have the authority to issue a termination order on the former Director of the CIA!"

"Director, I have every right to do what I think is necessary to complete my mission even if that means terminating the President himself!"

"Do you know how much trouble you've caused us? They obviously think it was our hit on him and Security has been tightened everywhere. Our operatives have to go off grid and all future operations have been temporarily postponed until the threat level is lowered. Your little stunt is costing us millions. We have had to suspend all of our drug trafficking through the Gulf Coast because of the increased Coast Guard activities surrounding the oil fields. Private airports are being watched. All conventional communications activities has been suspended. You have created a huge cluster fuck and you did it without clearance! Whatever you have planned it better damn well be worth it or you will be joining your former boss in hell."

"Are you done whining? If you bothered to look at the big picture for once you would see that this was completely necessary. What I am about to bring you is far greater than anything you could have imagined."

"And what might that be. _Special Agent Shaw?" _The sarcasm dripped from the Director's lips. His British accent only added to his bitterness.

"How about a willing and completely functioning Intersect?"

"What.. how?" The Director couldn't hide his reaction.

"Rather than your lame attempt at kidnapping a malfunctioning Carmichael, I have set us up to get him to come and work for us willingly. With all of his skills in tact. No kidnapping, no torture, no refusing to provide any intel. I am prepared to bring you the greatest weapon and Agent the world has ever known completely at your command."

"How do we know you are on the level and that he will come willingly? We will need proof of what you claim."

"Leave that to me. But I have one condition. I want a face to face with the Ring Elders. All of them. No video conference, no subordinates, no you, just them and me."

"Shaw there is no way in hell they will agree to that. They never all get together in person. It's simply too dangerous and it's out of the question especially in light of what you have caused by going off script."

"Well then you will lose the Intersect and you will lose this war."

The Director paused before answering. He knew Shaw was right. The Intersect was the key and if he could get him to come willingly to the Ring it would be the greatest coup imaginable. He realized that Shaw had him and he had no other choice but to try and concede to his demands.

"Ok Shaw, you win. I'll let you know what your orders are."

"I'm afraid you have it wrong Director. I'm the one giving the orders now. I'll contact you once I have gotten Carmichael's cooperation. Don't try to contact me. Just be patient and all of this added security will blow over soon enough and when it does you will get your Intersect."

Special Agent Daniel Shaw then simply pushed the phone's single button and the Director was left speaking to dead air.

Daniel then picked opened the glove box and reached in pressed the key sequence that opened the compartment where he kept another burner phone. He called another number he knew by heart.

**Zuoz, Switzerland**

**03:03 CET**

The older woman was startled from her sleep by the sound of her special burner phone ringing in the drawer of her night stand. She looked over at her sleeping husband and noticed his stirring. She grabbed the phone to silence the ring. She quickly got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom before she answered it.

„Hallo. weißt du, wie spät es ist?"

"_Sorry for the late hour Ursula but I needed to talk to you."_

"Fine, Daniel. What is this about and why couldn't it have waited till morning? Do you have information for me? Is it done?"

"_No. but I need you to collect all of the data you have from the servers, any info from the worm you installed on Saunders computer about our mutual 'friend' and any other relevant medical and psychological data on the subject and I will send you a special device to put it in. In that device will be special data drives that you will need to copy the data you have on to. Once you have copied the data a special encryption program with secure it inside of some bogus files I will have already put on the drives. Once that is completed place it in the device. Iit will lock itself and can only be opened by a special crypto key that will be sent to me separately. Then place the device inside the steel briefcase I will send along with it. That briefcase will be picked up and brought to me."_

"Understood. When should I be expecting the device? I need a few more days to gather anything from her apartment and check if she has put a backup anywhere or stored anything outside the facility."

"_That should work. It will take me a few days to be ready for it. I'm about to board a plane it will take me some time to be in position to pull this all together."_

"Daniel, I will do what you ask but please make sure you don't send me anything here at our home. My husband still knows nothing about Eve and after all this time it would kill him and us if he found out about my betrayal of his trust."

"_I understand and it will be delivered in person to wherever you choose."_

"Thank you Daniel. I I just couldn't protect her. I had lied about her for too long. It would have been the end of everything."

"_Don't worry. She was my wife. I promise I will make the bastards pay that killed your daughter."_

**Castle**

**Burbank**

**20:00 PDT**

Chuck, Sarah and Casey had been working for the past two and a half hours to restore Castle's systems. The data had been offloaded onto the CIA mainframe after the facility was shut down when former Acting Director Mitchell had dismantled Team Intersect. Fortunately the operating systems were still installed and retrieval of the data could happen in the background.

The security system software had been reinstalled first and communications software had followed that. Once that was completed the folks at Langley could remote access into the systems and install any updates and new features they wanted. Chuck had found that there were at least 3 bad hard drives in some of the raid arrays but fortunately each had spares that could easily be reconfigured. Chuck was well aware that the worst thing you can do for a hard drive is turn them off and he had fully expected to have more failures than they did actually. Thank god the CIA techs were in love with Raid 6 systems.

During that time the team got their natural groove back quickly. They understood each persons role well and much of what they accomplished happened without really thinking about it. Just as Chuck had the Security camera server up online, Casey had each camera tested, reconfigured and active for Chuck when he needed it. Sarah had the access terminals, motion sensors, and detention cell systems all ready once Chuck had its server up and linked into Langley.

At precisely 8pm, when General Beckman punched the key in her office in DC to begin the video conference the team was ready and standing in their appropriate positions awaiting their boss.

"Team, I see that you had no trouble re-activating Castle's systems?"

"No ma'am." All three said in unison.

"Good, Agent Walker I expect your recommendations by the end of the week for any and all improvements needed or requested."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I guess the first order of business is the new security and living arrangements for the as.. Mr. Bartowski. Have you made a decision Agent Walker?"

"Yes ma'am. I agree with your assessment that the best option is that I move in with Chuck. We have also gotten the cover story you set up in place with his sister and brother-in-law. They move into their new place at the end of the month and we will take over their lease at that time." Sarah remained professional but Casey couldn't hide the glance he sent his partners way completely. This actually meant he would have to spend less time monitoring the inane conversations of tweedledumb and tweedledumber. Chuck's safety was going to be Walker's full time job now. Not that he believed she minded.

"Very well. Now onto the other matter at hand. We will have another conference tomorrow morning at 11:00 am at which time you will be introduced to your new _prospective_ team members. Some new information has come to light that has changed what was originally planned but that will be discussed once the new members are in place tomorrow."

"General if I may."

"Yes Agent Walker?"

"As team leader I feel that any final decisions as to the makeup of our team should allow for input from the current members themselves. The Intersect project is a very sensitive project and team makeup is critical to our performance."

"I agree Agent Walker. I will expect a full report from you regularly evaluating every member of this team and if any of the members are not of the finest level of ability and performance I need to know about it. If any member creates any problems or dissention on the team I want to know about it. This team is critical to our fight against an extremely dangerous organization. Their recent actions prove that the threat from them is vast and that we will have to be at our best if dealing with them."

"Thank you ma'am"

"Agent Walker, if you or any of the three of you feel that the people we assign to this team will be a problem, please let me know immediately and we will take the appropriate action. The importance of this project comes from the highest levels of the government and they have insisted that you get the best resources we have available."

"Thank you ma'am"

"Good evening team and I must say that its good to have you all back together where you belong."

"We agree. It's good to be back."

The screen then went black and both Chuck and Sarah were waiting for Casey's comment on their new living arrangements.

"So the skirt and the moron are going to be shacking up. I guess that means I'm going to have to turn off the mikes in your bedroom before I loose my dinner each night."

"Thanks Casey I'm really gonna miss your warm, caring and touching monitoring of every minute of my life. It felt like I was wrapped up in a big old _bear_ hug each night." Chuck said with a bit of a grin.

Casey growled at the emphasis Chuck put on the word _bear._

Sarah then turned and stepped towards her partner. He needed to know what was going on between Chuck and her. He deserved that much after all they had been through.

"John, Beckman knows that Chuck and I are together, that it's real and not just for a cover anymore. She's agreed to look the other way till Chuck officially becomes an Agent when there will be no more protocol prohibiting it." Glancing over towards Chuck as he smiled his approval, she continued. "We want you to know the truth about us because you deserve it but we need to know if this will be a problem for you and we need you to keep this quiet as well."

"Hey as long as you keep it out of the missions, I don't care what you guys do outside work. Besides its not like I haven't suspected there was something going on between you two all along. Now at least I won't have to listen to those stupid moron to moron debates anymore. That's your job now Walker" all three smiled and chuckled a bit, even Casey.

"Thanks Casey. It's good to be back here and I'm glad you are with us again. We wouldn't want it any other way." Chuck added as he reached out and shook Casey's hand.

"Ok let's get back to work. We need these systems completely functional by tomorrow's briefing." Sarah said in her best AIC voice. Her two partners looked at her and both smiled. Chuck's a little larger than Casey's of course.

"What?"

"Sarah Walker, Agent in Charge!"

"Oh, shut up!" She said as she smacked her boyfriend in the arm.

**Chuck and Sarah's bedroom**

**Echo Park**

**22:45 PDT**

After getting all of the original systems back in full operation, Chuck and Sarah left Castle and headed to their soon to be home. Casey had decided to stay and reconfigure the armory for the arrival tomorrow of their weapons cache that had been removed when Castle had been decommissioned. He would never say it but he was glad to be home as well and Castle's armory and range were as close to a home as he had had in many years. A place where he was completely in his element.

Sarah walked into her soon to be bedroom in her soon to be home and plopped down on the bed. She was exhausted. Between jet lag and the stress of the last week it was all catching up to her.

While Chuck took a shower and did his nightly routine, Sarah looked around at her first real home since she was eight and could not help but smile. Sure the room screamed Chuck and there was nothing that identified that she lived there except for a couple of pictures, but here is where she felt most comfortable… safe. Isn't that what a home is? A place where you feel safe? Where you are warm, welcome and just being there puts a smile on your face. But the more she thought about it she realized that it wasn't this place that made her feel at home. It was the man showering across the hall. Chuck was her home, her warm, safe and comfortable place. Where ever she was, as long as he was beside her, she was home.

In time she would make this place no longer his, but theirs. They would find new things that would represent who each of them were as well as who they were as a couple. But hopefully there would be plenty of time for that. Right now all she was concerned with was taking a shower, making love for the first time in 'their' bed and sleeping as soundly as she knew she would with him by her side. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day for Sarah Walker and her new expanding Team Intersect.

"You're turn, beautiful."

"I can't wait till we have this place to ourselves and we can do our part to conserve water and energy."

"Hey that memory of Devon and Ellie in the shower together is burned into my brain. I've tried many times and just can't un-see that. Though I would love to join you I have no intention of ever having my sister walk in on you and me. I can be ecologically unfriendly for a couple of weeks thank you very much."

"Chicken" Sarah kissed Chuck on the cheek as she headed off for her shower.

When Sarah returned wrapped in a towel with a second wrapped around her hair in like a turban, she saw Chuck lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling deep in thought. "Penny for you thoughts?"

"That obvious?"

"Yea, you are pretty easy to read when your mind is going a mile a minute like that. What were you thinking about?" Sarah sat down on their bed and continued drying her hair.

"A lot of things actually." Chuck then turned over on his side and reached out to take her hand in his. Sarah tossed the damp towel over the back of the desk chair and sat up with her legs crossed fully on the bed.

"So give me the top three."

"Well you of course, us and I guess our future."

"Chuck you know I love you and the very thought that we have a future makes me very happy."

"I know and me too. Its just there are a lot of things happening so quickly and I don't want to get caught up in them so much that I neglect showing you how much it means to me to go through them together."

Sarah then leaned in and gave him a chaste but tender kiss on the lips. "Chuck, I know it's a lot to take in right now but we are in this together and as long as we remember that we'll be fine."

"I know that believe me, amazed as I am that its true. But we are living together now and that will be an adjustment even without the pressure of our 'other' jobs. We need to decide on a new cover life. I don't want to go back to the BuyMore and no matter how hot your uniforms were I don't think you want to go back to the fast food industry either."

"No, my days of burning hot dogs and teenage boys leering at me while I served them frozen yogurt are over. But we don't have to decide on that tonight. We can work on it tomorrow after we meet our new team."

"Sarah, that's another thing. You, Casey and I work well together, we have proven it many times and I don't want anything to change that. I don't want some hot shot Agent coming in here trying to take over this team to make a name for him or herself."

Sarah took both of his hands in hers and caressed his palms with her thumbs. "Chuck, Beckman appointed me Agent In Charge and part of that job is to make sure our team works smoothly and that nothing or no one damages what we have as a team. I've worked with a number of those hotshot Agents who think they are either god's gift to women or the sexiest thing outside of a Victoria's Secret catalogue. Who see every mission as a way to climb up the ladder and to hell with the consequences. There is no way I'm going to let that happen. I'll have them reassigned before they even know what hit them. Male or female"

Chuck, we are in a very unusual position here. We are the lead team in the war against the Ring. Whatever we need we can get and whatever or whomever we don't want will be gone. We have some power here and we shouldn't be afraid to use it. All Beckman wants are successful missions and we just need to make sure she gives us what we need."

Chuck then sat up and put his hands on his boss/girlfriend's shoulders, smiled at her and said, "Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you are in charge?" He began nibbling at her ear and proceeded to head towards that spot on her neck he knew made her weak when he kissed it.

"Well the boss wants to break in her new bedroom, in her new home, in our bed and the boss always get's what she wants."

"Yes ma'am!"

**Castle**

**10:45 am PDT**

Chuck and Sarah had arrived around 9:30 after a good easy run, shower and breakfast. Sarah had convinced Chuck to get up at 6:30 to go running as she said it was "part of your training and an order from the boss". Chuck was beginning to have second thoughts about this whole girlfriend was also his boss thing. But when she told him that Ellie and Devon were already at work and that if he could keep up with her for the first 3 miles that he would be rewarded by their first "joint mission" in the shower. He quickly realized the benefits of the training that Andrea had put him through.

Casey had been there since 8:00 am working in the range. He had brought some of his own stash of weapons from home to have there until the gear they had ordered from Beckman could arrive. The thirty foot rule was very close to Colonel John Casey's heart.

The three partners sat around the conference table anticipating what was to come. They were glad to be back together and back at Castle but the "big three" was about to become something very different.

"So either of you have any idea who they are saddling us with? I don't want to have to train some new green kid right out of the farm or some James Bond wannabe."

"No Casey, all Beckman has said is we will find out this morning."

"Walker, you mean that they didn't even brief the AIC on something so important as the makeup of her team?"

"Nope, not a word. But I did get the impression that things are different than she may have originally planned after Mitchell's death."

Sarah then looked at each of her partners. "I need both of you to keep a close eye on whoever this is and report anything you feel is off about them. We are going to have to be completely certain that all of us feel we can trust them. If any of us have any doubts we have to immediately let the others know. I'm counting on you both to keep me informed honestly and completely and if either of you feel that our performance is being affected in anyway negatively by whomever we meet today, they're gone."

All three Agents heard the beep signaling that the conference was about to begin, They all stood up and within a few seconds the NSA logo disappeared and the familiar shot of General Diane Beckman sitting at her desk in front of her bookcases appeared.

"Good day team."

"Ma'am" The three nodded their greetings to their boss.

"As I am sure you are aware, the situation with the Ring has become a matter of top priority. The events of the past few months have shown that their reach is far greater than we suspected. Team Carmichael has been reformed at the request of many of the highest officials in the government. I have been personally briefing the President over the past few days on the serious of this matter. It is our belief that a three person team simply isn't large enough to both continue with Mr. Bartowski's training and run major operations in the field. "

"Yes, ma'am" Sarah as AIC responded.

"Some new information has come to light in the last thirty six hours that has changed what the National Security Advisor and I had planned to do. While we are fully aware how the dynamics of this team have been critical in your successes and that adding new members has a risk of upsetting the dynamic of the team, we feel it is critically necessary to give you the best possible tools you can have in this fight."

"Thank you ma'am"

"However I expect full reporting on the team's progress and to be made aware of any problems before they are a threat. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am. General if I may?"

"Go ahead Agent Walker."

"Will they be read in to Mr. Bartowski's special skills?"

"Not at first. We need to see how they fit in before we grant them clearance for knowledge of the Intersect. Once you have approved their performance and we feel it is appropriate they will be read in. But for the time being, Charles Carmichael is just the best analyst on the west coast."

Sarah glanced over at Chuck and saw the hint of a smile. The cover Beckman was giving him happened to be completely truthful in Sarah's mind.

"Team, through the investigation of former Director Mitchell's files it was learned that the late Director Langston Graham had been aware of the possible threat the new organization called The Ring represented. He then assigned an Agent to work solely on finding everything he could about the Ring. Who they were and how great was the threat they posed. Because no one was really certain of anything with regards to them, it seems that knowledge of this Agent's actions was known only to Director Graham. It wasn't till Mitchell was made acting Director that Graham's files were passed on to anyone else. Late yesterday afternoon these files were discovered and it was decided by my superiors that this agent would be added to the team as a consultant and would be brought in to bring you all up to speed on what his activities were in regards to hunting down the Ring."

The three members of Team Bartowski looked at each other and the looks of skepticism were evident on all three. They were two great Agents and one very intelligent and gifted asset/agent. Bringing in an unknown commodity at the last minute seemed like poor spycraft but it seemed they had little choice than to at least see how things went before giving their final judgment.

"Team, I can see that you have some concerns with this action and actually I'm glad you do. You are great spies and great spies don't accept simply being told someone is a great Agent and would be helpful to their team. They need to see them in action to judge for themselves. However I can assure you that my superiors feel that this is necessary and that this agent will be beneficial to our cause. But if he isn't as good as advertised, he will be on the first plane back to DC."

Before the team could ask any more questions they saw the security notification that someone was entering the freezer behind the Orange Orange. When Chuck saw the security camera feed pop up along with the name of the Agent who was about to enter Castle, he flashed. Sarah and Casey both noticed his reaction and knew to ask him what he saw later. The three Agents heard the door to Castle at the top of the stairs open. They turned and looked up to see a tall, raven haired Agent about 6'2" and in many ways stereotypically handsome begin to walk down the stairs. General Beckman noticed their reaction and said. "I believe that would be your new consultant now. Agents this is Special Agent Daniel Shaw, Langston Graham's so called Ring expert. He will be briefing all of you on his operations for the last 5 years and you are to use him as you see fit."

Once he had entered the field of view of the camera on Beckman's monitor, she began to introduce Shaw to his new possible partners. "Special Agent Shaw, this is Agent Sarah Walker of the CIA. She is Agent in Charge of this mission and you will report directly to her. She is responsible for all aspects of your time here and you are to follow her orders to the letter, Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am" Shaw then reached out his hand to Sarah and gave her a classic Farm trained smile, with just the hint cocky narcissism that Sarah saw countless times from these cookie cutter agents. "Agent Walker, it's an honor to be working with you. Your successes are legendary and it will be my pleasure to do whatever you ask."

Sarah wanted to either wretch at the blatant innuendo in Shaw's response or at the very least give a huge eye roll_. 'Yep, another James Bond wannabe.'_ She thought to herself. "Agent Shaw, welcome. This is Colonel John Casey of the NSA. He is our security and firearms expert."

"Colonel, your reputation precedes you as well." Shaw shook Casey's hand. Upon looking at the new member of the team Casey let out grunt #16, _'Great, another CIA puke. Too bad I've never heard of you Shaw.' _Casey then turned his attention towards his partners.

"Agent Shaw, and finally this is Charles Carmichael. He is our team analyst and is an expert on computers and data recovery and encryption. His skills in mission planning and communications are second to none."

Chuck then reached out his hand to shake Shaw's and gave the new Agent a small Bartowski smile. Chuck was concerned about the fact that much of Shaw's activities were redacted. He had flashed but got very little info. As soon as they were alone he needed to talk to Sarah and Casey. "Agent Shaw it's a pleasure. Welcome to our humble little abode."

"Mr. Carmichael, I'm sure I will be taking advantage of your services very soon." The confidence and cockiness Shaw displayed, Chuck dismissed as Agent's bravado. He was trying to enforce his perceived superior position. "Call me Chuck Agent Shaw."

"Ok Chuck." The fact that Shaw didn't try to change how Chuck addressed him did not go unnoticed by all three. Shaw may be the classic Agent type but he had yet to prove himself and it was clear he was trying to establish his position on the team.

"Agent Shaw, now that the introductions are out of the way we are going to need you to brief us on your activities since you were selected by the late Director Graham to be the lone lead agent investigating the Ring. A number of the mission reports we have obtained that you filled with the late Director seem to create a case that the Ring is a much larger and well entrenched organization than we had been led to believe. I'm sure we are all very curious as to what you see as their threat level and why were you tasked to do this alone? If the Ring is such a big threat to our nation and the world then why were your activities kept so secret and why weren't you given a team of Agents to work with? Did you report to anyone besides Graham or was he your only contact?"

"General, Agents Walker and Casey first of all over the past five years, I reported to only Director Graham. After his sudden passing I continued with my activities waiting for a new permanent Director to be named before I briefed anyone on my mission or what I had found out. The sensitive nature of my activities had to be extremely well concealed. There are Ring Agents high up in the CIA and we could not risk any of them finding out what I was uncovering."

While Shaw continued to explain what he saw as the threat from the Ring, most of which they had already heard from Andrea, Chuck noticed that Shaw had ignored him when addressing the team. He also noticed Shaw giving a few glances towards Sarah while he was speaking. To most people this would have seemed simply like he was paying respects to his superior but as he seemed to be leaving Chuck out of these discussions he had a chance to focus more on any subtle tells he may be seeing. That was one class that Saunders had stressed he pay close attention to. Learning to read people and tell if something wasn't quite right could be critical to keeping an Agent alive. It was a skill he had spent a great deal of time studying during those quiet nights in his room in Zuoz. Sarah was a master at it, much of that coming from her days with her father and he couldn't wait to talk with her and see if she had the same reservations.

He thought he saw something but he wasn't sure what it was. Was he simply being jealous as the handsome Agent spoke with the team and looked at his girlfriend? Sure he looked like he was cut from the same cloth as Bryce and Bryce had always brought out his own insecurities when it came to women in general and Sarah specifically. But that was all long before he and Sarah had become a real couple and professed their love for each other. He trusted Sarah and knew her feelings were real, but there would always be a hint of doubt not in Sarah, but in himself about whether he could stand up in comparison to agents like Bryce and Shaw. It was just part of who Chuck Bartowski was and life certainly had a way of reinforcing it on many an occasion over the past 29 years.

But this time was different for a couple of reasons. First he knew Sarah. He knew how she felt about him, she had proven that to him clearly last night in their room and again this morning in the shower. He also knew that Sarah clearly saw the look on Shaw's face when he glanced at her. She had seen it from many a man or Agent before. He may be a skilled Agent and very good at hiding it but if it was there, Sarah saw it. She was simply too smart and too good a spy to be fooled by an Agent like Daniel Shaw. This was not her first go around with handsome, soave ego centric Agents. He either cut the mustard and proved he was an asset to the team or he was gone.

Plus Shaw seemed humorless. Sure they were in a briefing and he was being entirely professional but Bryce still had the ability to show some humor and personality in their few professional meetings. Maybe he was reading too much into things right now but so far he was not comfortable with his new 'consultant'.

As Shaw continued, Sarah could not help but sense that although he seemed like a professional Agent she was concerned she had never heard anything about him. She wasn't someone who got caught up in the Agency gossip but a good agent always kept tabs on the other agents and what their reputations were. That kind of info could be very helpful in the field and an agent never was in danger of losing their life because they had too much information. Well except for maybe Chuck but that was an entirely different matter. A well informed agent was a smart agent and a smart agent stayed alive.

But Shaw was an enigma. Cast certainly right out of central casting in a way similar to the MI6 Agent she had shot in St Moritz but he was dry, emotionless and generally stiff as a board. Professionalism was one thing but something felt off here and Sarah had learned a long time ago to trust her gut feelings. They had kept her alive for most of her entire life.

"General, I have some new intel that I think needs further investigation. One of my sources has picked up that some valuable information and data files will be transported to the Ring that I think we should intercept."

"Agent Shaw, I think we should wait till later to discuss this. I have a meeting with the National Security Council scheduled in a few minutes and besides there will be one more Agent joining the team. I think we should wait for them to arrive later today from their prior assignment."

"Another Agent ma'am?"

"Yes, Agent Walker. I told you that we would be expanding the team and Agent Shaw is just part of that expansion. In fact the person arriving later was part of my original plan and Agent Shaw was added based on the new intel that the National Security Advisor just received yesterday. They are scheduled to arrive in three hours. I suggest Agent Shaw that you check in to your living quarters and the rest of the team continue with the outfitting of Castle till the new member arrives."

"Yes ma'am."

The feed went to black and the three original team members looked at each other and then at their new 'consultant'.

"Agent Walker, I just want you to know that my role here is to assist you in taking down the Ring. They are a very vast and dangerous organization and a very large threat to our country and the rest of the world. They are after something and we need to stop them before they get it."

"Very well Agent Shaw. Be back here in three hours and you can brief us on that 'intel' you believe we should go after."

"I'll be looking forward to it Agent Walker." Shaw gave her a text book seduction smile and turned around and headed up the stairs. The penthouse at the Hoff building that he usually stayed at when he was in LA beckoned. He needed to set up the transfer of the data from Ursula and then plan the 'mission' he would arrange to get it. It would establish both his credibility as a source of information on the Ring and he would also get the data to find out everything he needed to know about one Charles Carmichael. He was the key to his plans for revenge against the woman who killed his wife. The phony added mementos of his life with Eve would help establish him as the broken man fighting to avenge the death of his beloved spouse. He would try to use that as a way into the confidence of Sarah Walker. He knew about the death of her former partner and lover Bryce Larkin and hoped he could plant the thought of two empty agents seeking comfort in each other to help them get over the loss of someone they loved. If he could do that she would lower her guard around him and become his unwitting prey. Her possible relationship with Carmichael that Ursula had told him about created some problems with that idea and it may take some time to separate them but in the end it would serve both of his goals. He just needed to confirm the extent of their involvement. After all was there any chance that Daniel Shaw would lose the girl to Charles Carmichael? Never gonna happen.

Shaw knew that avenging Eve's death was actually more for her mother than for him as there were plenty of Eve Shaws coming out of the Farm every year. He had already tried out quite a few replacement candidates but her mom had been helpful to his real plan for his future with the Ring and as long as he kept his promise to kill her assassin and keep the secret of her indiscretion with a mark that led to Eve Shaw's birth she would remain useful into the future. The Ring was right about one thing. Gaining info on new recruits like they had been doing with his ex-partner Andrea Saunders was key to the ultimate growth of the Ring and its influence throughout the world. Besides, he liked them young and impressionable. He didn't have to work so hard.

But he knew Sarah Walker was going to be a difficult nut to crack. She was seasoned, smart and had heard every single line out of the Roan Montgomery seduction book countless times before. He would have to work for this but the reward would be sweeter than he had ever had before. He loved the love life of a spy, screw 'em and shoot 'em.

After Shaw left the three Agents sat back down at the conference table. They had things to discuss and Sarah wanted to hear what Chuck had flashed on in regards to Shaw. Hopefully he had some intel into this new mystery man.

"Chuck did you flash on Shaw?"

"Yes, but there was virtually nothing. Just a bunch of empty blocks of time with nothing and what was there was so heavily redacted it was virtually useless."

"So moron, what was this new information Beckman was talking about then?"

"I don't know as it certainly wasn't in the Intersect."

"So Graham was holding out critical information on a direct threat to this country. So much for playing nice CIA."

Sarah turned and gave Casey a look that let him know she wasn't too pleased with his comments about her agency but she knew he was right. If Graham was holding out information it was against what they were told were his orders from the President after 9/11.

"You know, Shaw may be CIA but I don't trust him."

"It's easy, get in there find out who he really is and find out what he's after. I want a detailed report."

"Casey, we have the same clearance. I know what you know."

"I'm talking about spying, make him your mark. Use your other spying skills... the female ones."

Chuck looked at Casey and then back to Sarah. He was not at all pleased with this idea. But she squashed it immediately.

"Really, that's you plan." Sarah smirked back at her partner.

Casey nodded. He was semi serious about the idea but part of him just enjoyed making Chuck uncomfortable with their found relationship status. It was always a good day when he got to poke that bear.

"Shaw's gonna see right through that, no."

Sarah glanced over at Chuck to gauge his reaction. The idea of Sarah having to flirt and seduce a mark was going to be another of the many things they would have to deal with and talk about at some point now that they are a couple. But this was not the time to do that. Especially with someone like Shaw. Sarah knew of Chuck's still present insecurities and Shaw did in a way remind both of them of Bryce and Cole so there was no way this was going to happen. Besides she was right. Shaw was a spy and her coming on to him so soon would be a red flag to him surer than shit.

Chuck smiled back at her and she knew he appreciated what she was doing. The green-eyed monster would have to wait for another day to invade their new world.

"Now you are going to call your friends and I'm going to hit my network. Chuck, I want you to do some of your 'special research' like you did when you were looking for your father. This guy has a secret and I want us to find out exactly what it is."

"Yea, I bet."

"Casey, Sarah's right. Something isn't right with this guy and we need to find out exactly what is going on and why is he here. Somehow I don't think it was Beckman's idea. She still probably isn't completely trusted after everything that's happened with this project over the last 3 months."

Sarah then put her hands on the edge of the table in front of then and looked down for a second. Her first official day as Agent in Charge and already there was a problem with her team. Plus she didn't even know who Beckman was sending later on. '_As if this day couldn't get any better_.' She thought sarcastically.

She then stood up and said to her partners, "Well we got three hours to find out what we can before he comes back and our other new _'partner' _arrives. Let's get moving and see if we can dig up anything on _Special Agent Daniel Shaw_".

**Castle**

**02:50pm PDT**

Chuck, Sarah and Casey had spent the last three hours trying to find out anything they could about Daniel Shaw but everywhere they turned they came up empty. Shaw was truly a ghost.

Chuck had thought about asking Beckman to see the intel that she had gotten and ask why it wasn't in the Intersect but they needed to cover their tracks and proceed slowly here. If they were going to go to Beckman they needed something that warranted them questioning her orders. She had promised to send home any agent who created problems but they would need some evidence of it.

They each shut down what they were doing as they had seen Shaw re-enter the freezer in the Orange Orange. He quickly came down the stairs smiled another in the series of trained smiles at Sarah. He must have studied very hard in that class as it seemed most of his facial expressions seemed to be right out of the video that Sarah knew they showed at the Farm. To an untrained eye they probably seemed perfectly natural but to a great spy like Sarah and Casey for that matter, she knew this was all part of his mission and they needed to find out what the hell it was.

"Good Afternoon, Agent Walker. Nice to see you again. Colonel Casey." Shaw noddeed. Casey gave Shaw his very favorite grunt for CIA pretty boys. It was so special it didn't have a number. He had named it after the person he first 'grunted' it to. Shaw got his first 'Larkin' and Casey knew it wouldn't be his last.

"Chuck I'm going to need some things looked at and I'd like your opinion on." _Ok Daniel, Carmichael needs to be worked just like any other mark. The plan to divide and conquer should be played from both sides. "_Agent Walker says your the best. I'd like to see that for myself."

Sarah immediately stepped up in Shaw's face. "Agent Shaw, let me remind you that I'm the Agent in Charge here and any 'requests' for Mr. Carmichael's time must be cleared through me. Do you understand that Agent Shaw? You are a consultant on this team and until you hear otherwise you are to follow my orders and not give them. Chuck is an equal member of this team and will be treated as such. Understood?"

Shaw just smiled back with another in his long list of bogus facial expressions. "Understood _Agent in Charge_ Walker."

"Good. See that you do."

"Agent Walker, is there a problem?" They all turned to the video monitor.

"No General. Agent Shaw and I have come to a good understanding of our roles here."

"Very well. We will begin our briefing in just a minute. But first I'd like you to see your final team member."

Chuck, Sarah, Casey and Shaw all turned towards the Castle stairs just as the door was opening. The three team members gasped for just a second and Casey gave his #_6 'Oh shit.' _

Chuck and Sarah both smiled widely as at least it wasn't a complete stranger. The devil you know and all that. Shaw was unaware of his new teammate's identity but her model looks and auburn hair certainly didn't go unnoticed.

"Hi guys, miss me?"

**A/N2 So a party of five. I can't wait to write a scene with our two new teammates. That is going to be a lot of fun.**


	18. Chapter 18 The Beach House

**A/N Thanks again for all who alerted, reviewed and read this ****story. I know this update** **is late but I think we all had to deal with our own feelings about the finale and the end of something so important in our lives**. **I know I did. That was a big part of why I wrote Permutations. I needed to kind of clear my palate so to speak. I should have an update on that story early next week. Check it out if you get a minute.**

** This is another long one and thanks as always to Esardi for his read through and a special thank you to BDaddyDL for taking a look at this while the site was down today. It really made a big positive difference in how this chapter ends.**

**As always I do not own Chuck but if I did we would have all watched episode 5.15 Chuck vs The Realtor tonight.  
><strong>

Chapter 18

The Beach House

**Castle**

**03:05 pm PDT**

"Hi guys, miss me?"

The long legs of the redheaded DEA Agent bound down the stairs with the joy of life that Carina Miller seemed to thrive on. The confidence, the swagger, and yes the unpredictability that defined her were things that both scared and enticed anyone who came in contact with her. Chuck liked her because he knew that she cared about Sarah, Casey, well Casey had his own stories about Carina and let's just say she was a very sore spot in his life. She had managed to seduce him and humiliate him twice and he knew that her being part of this team could lead to another incident he was desperate to avoid. _'Well maybe with this ass clown Shaw here her attention will be elsewhere. He seems her type, he does have a pulse after all or at least what passes for one.'_

The General seeing her new agent come into frame addressed the group once more. "Agents, after the great work that Agent Walker, Agent Miller and Mr. Carmichael did in France we requested that she be transferred indefinitely from the DEA to this team. You worked together well and we see no reason that can not continue. Colonel Casey is 'familiar' with Agent Miller as well and we hope that his professionalism will continue on this assignment."

Casey just looked straight at the General on the monitor and didn't acknowledge the slight smirk that Carina was displaying.

"Agent Shaw, as you are new to this operation I'd like to introduce you to Agent Carina Miller. Her record speaks for itself and we expect you to give Agent Miller any information she needs on your dealings with the Ring." Shaw nodded.

"Agent Miller, you know everyone here except for Agent Shaw. Agent Daniel Shaw is a CIA 'Ring expert' according to some documents we have recently obtained. It seems he was working deep undercover for the late Director Graham. His mission was only know to Director Graham because of the extreme secrecy required to monitor this organization. They have embedded themselves into all aspects of the US Intelligence service and their reach is much further than previously known. Agent Shaw's role is to be an advisor on this team. Agent Walker is AIC and you will follow her orders to the letter, understood?"

"Yes, General."

"Agent Shaw, you mentioned earlier that you had information on a possible mission regarding the transfer of some critical intel to the Ring."

"Yes, ma'am. I have learned that disks containing certain highly classified intelligence are going to be transferred from a Ring operative in Europe to the Director who we believe to currently be in the LA area. We need to find these disks and retrieve them to try and ascertain what the Ring's next move is. Why they are interested in this intel and what they plan to do with it."

"Agent Shaw, do you have any idea where these disks are located or where the transfer is supposed to happen?"

"Agent Walker, if I may." Shaw then pulled a flash drive from his pocket and plugged it into the laptop that was sitting on top of the conference table. "I believe that this man, Karl Stromberg has the disks in his possession and will be making the transfer at a party in Malibu at the home of a wealthy television songwriter this saturday. The host is known for his parties and flamboyant lifestyle so it should be easy for Agents Walker and Miller to gain admittance."

On the screen a picture of Stromberg appeared. He was in his late thirties, slightly balding and gave the appearance of an English football goon. Chuck had flashed when he saw the picture but had managed to turn his head away and fake sneezing into his elbow to hide his reaction. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hide the fact that he was the Intersect for very long from the two new members of his team. Their lives may depend on him and their knowledge of his special abilities.

"Very well Agent Shaw. Go over the details with Agent Walker and the rest of the team and I expect a mission profile on my desk by 9am your time tomorrow. At that time we will discuss whether this mission is a go or not."

"Yes, General"

"Ok team you are dismissed. Agent Walker could you stay for a minute I'd like to speak with you privately."

Chuck looked over to Sarah and without any real noticeable expression communicated to his partner, team leader and girlfriend that he had information for her. Her imperceptible acknowledgement of what Chuck had told her in effect was a clear example of why their team was so good. She then looked at Casey and sent him a similar message. They 'big three' would need to talk later. She only hoped that the same kind of instinctive communication would be built with the new members as well but she knew it would take time. She and Carina had it from their years with the Cat Squad, something she would have to talk to Chuck about now that they were partners as well and not just working on a single mission together. Shaw on the other hand was unreadable, expressionless and she had a lot of questions for him before she gave her approval for this mission.

Once Chuck, Carina, Casey and Shaw had left the conference room and headed back toward the gym and armory area of Castle, Beckman spoke once again.

"Agent Walker, I realize that adding these two new member to your team creates a number of issues for you as team leader. I just wanted to say that it was always my intent to add Agent Miller to the team. Your work with her in the Cat Squad and her work with you and Mr. Bartowski on the Alahi and Marchon missions has shown that you make a good team. I just hope that Colonel Casey can avoid his previous run ins with Agent Miller this time."

"Yes, ma'am. I make sure of that."

"Good. Agent Shaw is a bit of an unknown here. His operations under Graham were extremely well hidden from any of us in the intelligence community. We only found out about them in the past 36 hours. Keep a close eye on him and if he is reluctant to share any of his intel with you or the rest of the team I need to know about it. We don't want some lone wolf on a crusade against the Ring to jeopardize the Intersect project."

"Yes, ma'am. I have some concerns about this mission and I need to talk with Agent Shaw before I can support it. I'd also like to talk to Chuck about anything he might flash on regarding the mission."

"Very well Agent Walker. I expect a full report in the morning. Dismissed."

"Thank you ma'am"

Sarah then turned to head towards where the remainder of her team was. She needed to talk to Chuck and make sure that Casey and Carina understood how things were going to go down on this team. Then she needed to talk to Shaw.

**Castle locker area**

**Five minutes earlier.**

"Hey Chuckles nice to see you again." Carina walked over to Chuck and gave him a hug.

"Ahh Carina, just when I thought things might get a little dull around here."

"Now why would you want that, isn't life here in snoresville boring enough?"

"Well it certainly won't be with you here, that's for sure."

Carina then turned her attention to the tall NSA Agent. "Casey, no hug for an old friend? I hope you've at least changed up the rotation since I was here last."

Casey just grunted and headed to the armory. There were some targets with Carina's picture on them he needed to kill.

Carina then walked over to where Shaw was putting some of his gear in his locker, his run bag, workout clothes and a few very expensive outfits right from the latest issue of GQ.

"So Agent Shaw, seeing we are both new to this team maybe we should spend a little time getting to know each other." Carina then stepped in closer and gave Shaw one of her patented sensuous smiles.

Shaw then turned and saw that Carina was a little closer than he expected. He put on his well practiced charm face. "Agent Miller, I'd like that. But first I need some time in the gym. I just flew in yesterday and haven't had the chance to sweat in a few days."

"Well by all means. I'd never stop a man from sweating. I'll just put my stuff in the locker right here, you never know when I'm going to need a strenuous workout myself." She then smiled and turned away. Shaw was handsome in a classic spy way but his technique seemed to lack a certain flare. Carina figured most marks would just look at the package Shaw came wrapped in and forget that seduction was an art. An art she had perfected. With Chuck taken and Casey not likely to fall for the same trick three times now at least Shaw might be fun to play with.

Sarah entered the locker area and caught the last of Carina's little verbal dance with Shaw. Having Carina on the team added a certain dynamic that might just work to their advantage this time. She could be partnered with him and that might allow for an easier route to understand what the secret was behind the unknown Agent. Hell if Carina could trap Casey in handcuffs twice then Shaw would be easy. Sarah using her 'female' spy skills had so many negatives when it comes to Shaw but Carina was a different story. One that she would have to discuss with her former partner.

Sarah turned and walked over to Chuck who was getting dressed in his workout gear. He and Sarah had planned a training session in the dojo for an hour or so before Casey was supposed to work with Chuck in the range. Chuck may not want to ever use deadly force but he certainly needed to know how to use all of the arms available in Castle if for no other reason than self-defense or the defense of his team.

"Chuck, can I see you for a minute before we start our session?"

As Chuck and Sarah were leaving Shaw watched the two carefully but made sure he wasn't noticed by either of them. Carina had stepped out to get her bag so she could begin unpacking her own gear but as she returned she did however catch Shaw focusing his attention on Sarah. She is a great spy after all. The look on his face told her this wasn't just a guy looking at a great ass but something else entirely. Shaw might be one of those male spies that felt he always had to be in charge and the idea of someone else, especially a woman, an incredibly beautiful woman, being his boss might not appeal to his ego. As she knew the other members of her team very well she decided to focus on this new unknown. She had worked with plenty of pretty boy agents in her time. Men were so much easier to read than women for her and there was something going on in Agent Shaw's head when it came to Sarah Walker.

Chuck and Sarah entered one of the cells at the back of Castle and Sarah turned and closed the door. She wanted to talk with Chuck about the mission Shaw had proposed. She had caught Chuck's reaction to the name Karl Stromberg and she wanted to talk to him privately about it before she discussed it any more with Shaw. She needed Chuck's input. Once inside Sarah went over to the control panel in the cell and entered the code that disabled the surveillance. She knew she had five minutes before Langley was alerted to the lost feed so they had to talk fast.

Sarah turned to Chuck and noticed a rather curious look on his face. She wasn't sure what he was thinking. "Sarah though I really appreciate your wanting some alone time, wouldn't the supply closet work a little better? I mean the cell door is made mostly of glass. Shaw or Carina could still see us and I don't even want to think about Casey's reaction to defiling government property." Chuck said with a rather adorable sassiness to his voice.

Sarah had to stifle a small chuckle. His idea of why she brought him in here was certainly tempting but she needed to focus on the mission first even though she instinctively licked her lips to moisten them. Seeing they were already ready wet there was no point in wasting them. She leaned in and gave him a very tender 3 second kiss.

"Chuck though I would love to take that kiss further we have to focus here. At least for the foreseeable future, Castle is off limits to any PDA, understood?"

Chuck gave Sarah a bit of sad pout but surprised her when he snuck in one more peck. "Understood, starting now."

"Starting now."

"So why did you bring me in here Agent Walker?" The grin still reminiscent of a Cheshire cat.

"Chuck, did you flash on the name Karl Stromberg?"

"Yes I did. Not much really but it just doesn't seem to add up."

"How so?"

"Stromberg is a mercenary, an arms dealer not a currier. Besides his nickname in the Intersect is 'Smooshie'. What kind of an arms dealer is called 'Smooshie'?"

"Maybe the package he is transporting is a weapon or some plans for one."

"Maybe and I think it's plausible enough that we should move ahead with going to the party but something about this guy seems off."

"Well let's talk to Casey about it later."

"Sarah, do you trust Carina?"

Sarah gave Chuck a questioning look. "Chuck, Carina is a wild card, you yourself have seen that first hand. She likes to improvise but the one thing I know for certain about Carina is that she would never betray her country. So yes I trust her."

"I sense a but there"

"Yes.. But we need to keep an eye on her. Remember what happened on the beach? She's a gamer and is always looking out for what benefits her. But we can use that to our advantage as long as we are aware of it."

"Should we read her into ..." Chuck taps his left temple.

"Not yet but we won't be able to keep her in the dark for long. She's too good a spy to not figure something's up eventually. We were lucky we had a great cover planned in Marseille and your description of how you figured out who the mole was, was brilliant." Sarah grinned with pride at her partner and boyfriend and Chuck responded with a slight blush on his cheeks. " But we might not be so lucky next time."

"So I take it no on Shaw either?"

"Definitely not. We are being told is that he is a great spy but he will have to show us how good he is first before we trust him enough to read him in on you know what. I still need to talk to him about the mission."

Just as Sarah was reentering the code to turn on the surveillance Chuck got a big Bartowski grin on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing." Chuck tried to hide his laugh.

"Come on Chuck, spill."

"Do you like the new security codes I set up for you? You can change them anytime you want if you don't."

Sarah looked a bit dumbfounded at Chuck for a second_. 'Why would he ask if I liked the Security codes?' _

After a few seconds Chuck's expression seemed to falter.

Sarah thought for a second longer hoping she wasn't somehow missing something when she saw the slight sense of hurt in his eyes.

Then it dawned on her. Her expression turned form confused to worried to touched in the space of about 2 seconds. She leaned in and kissed Chuck passionately but oh too briefly before she hit the enter button.

"1 4 3, every one of my codes starts or ends with 1 4 3. You big adorable nerd."

"Well if I can't say it to you here in Castle for the obvious reasons," he said pointing to the camera on the wall,. "at least you'll know how I feel every time you have to enter a code into any of the systems."

"Well 1 4 3 2 Chuck"

Carina had finished putting her stuff away and walked into the gym where Shaw was working out on the bench press. "So Agent Shaw do mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all Agent Miller but please when we are not on a mission call me Daniel."

"Thanks and please I'd like it if you called me Carina."

"I would like nothing better than to say the name Carina, often."

_'That the best you got Danny boy?'_ Carina thought.

"So Daniel, what's with you and Agent Walker?"

Shaw let the weights drop a little too loudly at the question. He tried to hide it by turning and moving the pin to add more weight for his next set." I don't know what you mean, Carina."

"Just the way you were looking at her when she and Chuck were walking out. Either its you are not used to taking orders from a woman, which is a shame as some of my best moments are when I'm giving the orders to men, or maybe you were focused just a little too much on that perfect ass of hers."

Shaw chuckled out loud but he was pissed he had missed Carina watching him earlier. He would have to watch out for her a lot more closely. "Well it is a great ass but I don't have a problem with Agent Walker being lead Agent. I'm just here as a consultant and glad to be on the team. If the stories you hear floating around the Agency are even close to being accurate, this team is the best team for the job of taking down the Ring. And that is what I have spent the last five years of my life trying to do."

Carina thought for a second about his response and added while throwing Shaw a water bottle as he sat up on the bench after finishing his third set. "Well I've worked with them a couple of times before and the rumors like all rumors have basis in fact. This is the best team for the job and Sarah, Agent Walker, is the best damn Agent I've ever worked with."

"Well Carina, glad to hear it but after our time together I hope I can get you to change that ranking around just a little bit."

Sarah and Chuck walked into the gym where they saw Carina and Shaw working out.

"Agent Shaw when you get cleaned up I'd like to talk to you about the mission. I've got some questions I'd like to ask before we go through with it."

"No problem Agent Walker. I'll see you in the conference room in fifteen minutes I just need to take a quick shower."

"Fine."

Exactly fifteen minutes later Shaw walked into the conference room and saw Chuck and Sarah sitting waiting for him.

"Take a seat. I've asked Chuck to join us so he can go over any intel you have about the mission. What these disks may be, layout of the location, who will be at the party, what kind of covers do we need etc. Whatever you have, we need to know it all before I give the go ahead and develop the plan to tell General Beckman tomorrow."

"Fine Agent Walker. from a secret source I have in Europe I've learned that data from a very classifed operation in Europe is being transferred to the Director via currier. The disks in question contain this data will be passed form the currier to a Ring operative at this party and then on to the Director."

"Do you know what's on these disks?"

"Nothing more than I just old you. It's data from a highly classified project that is going on in Europe somewhere."

"I won't ask you your sources, ...yet, but at some point you will have to reveal any ask for. Understood?"

"Yes, Agent Walker."

"Do we have blueprints form the home where the party is going to happen?"

"Yes, Mr. Carmichael, excuse me Chuck." he said when he noticed Chuck's expression. I'll copy them to the servers so we can all have access. to them."

"Thank you."

The briefing went on for another ten minutes where some initial plans were discussed. It was more of a test for Shaw's organizational skills as Sarah had already come up with a plan she would probably go with. The number of added civilians at the party made this a delicate operation.

"Ok, I think we are done here. Thank you Agent Shaw we will see you here tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Agent Walker and if I may say so I'm looking forward to working with you closely. You reputation as one of the best seems well deserved. You too Chuck. I've heard some great things about you." Shaw reached out his hand and shook both of the members of his new team.

As Shaw was walking away her over heard Sarah talking to Chuck. "You ready to go home Chuck? Why don't we hit Bamboo Dragon on the way home and get some takeout. I'm starving."

"Sounds good to me."

_So they live together. _Shaw thought. Either it is a leftover from when he was an asset that needed protection or there really is something serious going on between them. He'd need to find out more about that and he knew just the person to ask.

**Maison23**

**7:45 PM PDT**

Seeing Sarah was now living with Chuck_, 'for his protection'_ Carina had agreed to use Sarah's old hotel apartment as the CIA had it on indefinite lease. Carina had visited Sarah before and liked the view and central location. It was familiar and suited her needs for the duration of her stay in L.A. The green decor she could do without but it was one of the better places she had been set up in during her years with the DEA. Places like Columbia, Afghanistan and Thailand don't usually come with five star hotels. Even her hotel in Marseille wasn't as nice as the Maison23.

It hadn't taken her long to unpack. She was a spy and had virtually everything she needed in one small carryon piece of luggage. Besides she had an expense account and the thought of spending someone elses money on Rodeo Drive definitely appealed to her. It also allowed her to keep in the latest styles and fashion. A new wardrobe every extended mission was one of the perks of the lifestyle she loved.

She had thought about asking Sarah to go with her to a couple of the new clubs in town she had heard about but after a 13 hour flight from Europe she decided to order in, have a nice bottle of Cabernet, take a bubble bath and catch up on some much needed sleep. The clubs would be there tomorrow and that would give her time to work on her former partner and get her come along.

Carina threw on her robe when she heard a knock on the door. Grabbing her Beretta she quietly stood beside the door and looked through the peep hole. She hadn't had time to set up any surveillance in the hallway. She was surprised to see the tall features of one Daniel Shaw.

Putting her gun down she opened the door for her new teammate. "Daniel, this is a surprise. Did you miss me already?"

"Well Carina, I'm new in town and thought you might want to show me around. If your free." _'Textbook line again'_ Carina thought. _'Doesn't he know I took the same courses he did?'_

"Come in. I actually was just getting ready to take a bath, have a glass of wine and get some sleep but I might let you convince me otherwise." She said seductively.

"Good, I'd like that." Shaw walked in and walked over towards the windows.

"Pour yourself a glass of wine, I'm just going to turn the water off."

"You don't have to give up your bath for me. I'd be happy to sit and talk or if you'd like I could wash your back for you."

"I would like that Danny but lets sit for a second. We're going to be teammates it seems and I'd like to figure out what makes you tick."

"True, we can always warm up the water later." Shaw held out his wine glass for Carina to clink.

Carina took notice of the word 'we'. As it was too early in this dance to sit on the bed Carina decided to sit at the small table where the wine and her leftover California roll sat. Shaw followed and sat across for her.

"Well seeing we are spies we can dispense with all the usual cover lies and talk about what we _can_ talk about. Anything else you can tell me about the source of this proposed mission?"

"Not much really Carina. A beautiful spy like you knows all too well I can't reveal anything. Anyone on this team could very easily be working for the Ring."

"Including you?"

"Including me."

"Too bad, we might have had some fun before I'd have to shoot you."

They both chuckled a bit though Carina sensed that laughter and Daniel Shaw weren't good friends.

"Besides Agent Walker is team leader, everything I tell you has to be cleared by her."

"Ah yes, Sarah in charge."

Shaw poured them both another glass of wine. "Carina, what's up with Carmichael and why does he need Agent Walker living with him?"

_Ok here we go He's probing for info too._ "He's probably the best analyst I've ever worked with. Light years ahead of any in the DEA. Besides he's cuteish and it's their cover. She's his girlfriend."

"So a geek analyst has the best CIA Agent in the business living with him as his cover girlfriend? He must be one hell of an analyst."

"Hey, if she hadn't been living there I might have been heading there tonight myself. I've never been with a cute nerd before."

"He doesn't seem your type."

"And what do you think my type is, you I assume?"

"Well to be honest, yes."

"Think highly of yourself I see. But hey he's single, funny and not bad to look at in a dorky kind of way. I've had worse. And besides he turned me down last time anyway."

"Is he gay?" Shaw was a bit in shock. Why would a geek like Carmichael turn down a beautiful piece of ass like Carina? He didn't get it.

"No, he said he just couldn't cheat on his cover girlfriend."

"His loss."

"Well they make a good team. I've worked with them a few times and they are the best I've been with."

"Well maybe you and I can change that."

Just as Shaw was getting up to come over and kiss Carina, her phone beeped with an incoming text.

"Sorry Danny." She walked over and picked it up off the nightstand. After seeing the text was from Sarah, she placed her phone in the pocket of her silk robe and walked back over to where Shaw was now standing. She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Daniel, on second thought I'm kind of tired and I have to make a phone call. DEA needs some info from my last mission. I'm not sure how long it will take. Maybe we can pick things up where we left off after the mission?"

Shaw looking somewhat dejected or at least he tried to, walked over to the door and just as he was about to leave he turned to Carina and smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

Once out in the hall Shaw smirked_. 'So they are hiding behind a cover'_ he thought. This had been a useful visit and it looks like his new redheaded partner might be waking up somewhere else after they finished with Stromberg.

As soon as Shaw had left Carina dropped her robe and put on a beige tank top and some jeans. She grabbed her phone, her Beretta and headed out the door. She had to meet Sarah, Chuck and Casey at Casey's apartment in thirty minutes.

**Casey's Apartment**

**Echo Park**

**8:55pm PDT**

"Casey, Carina should be here in a few minutes. She texted me when she left Maison23."

"Ok Walker what's with all the secrecy? I take it this is about Shaw seeing he isn't here."

"First some ground rules. Chuck and I believe we shouldn't read either of them into the Intersect just yet. But they are both spies and we won't be able to keep it a secret much longer if we are going to be working with them. I trust Carina but..."

Casey gave her a look of disdain and grunted. " as a spy Casey, not as a lover." Chuck couldn't help but laugh as he said it. "She knows other ways to use handcuffs."

"Watch it, moron." Casey glared at Chuck.

"Remember Sarah has pictures."

"Enough you two." Sarah said even though she was trying desperately not to laugh out loud.

"But it's Shaw that concerns me. We can't find much of anything on him other than what Beckman told us. It's like he's been a ghost for the last 8 years. I want to talk to Carina about him and see if she knows anything."

Just then there was a knock on Casey's door.

Sarah looked at the monitor from the door camera and went over to let Carina in. "Hey Sarah, Chuckie. Still rocking the Reagan shrine I see John."

Casey just ignored the DEA Agent.

" What's with the secret meeting and why did you tell me not to say anything to Shaw, Sarah?"

"Take a seat. Well the meeting is about Shaw. We want to know if you know anything about him?"

"Other than he has better taste in women than Chuckles here, no nothing."

"What the...?" Chuck looked confused.

"Easy Chuck. I take it he came on to you."

"Yes, as a matter of fact he was in my hotel room when you texted me." Carina gave a rather sly grin towards Chuck.

"Well that didn't take long." Chuck said sarcastically.

"Hey, what can I say some men don't wait two and a half years to go after what they want."

Sarah glared at her best friend. "Carina, leave it alone."

"Well anyway nothing happened. Your text CB'd us any way. Which was probably for the best. The guy's all package with no style."

Sarah nodded in agreement while Chuck and Casey looked on with bewilderment. They would never understand women.

Sarah walked over and sat on the arm of the chair Chuck was sitting in. "Shaw is a blank slate. We can't find out anything about him. Beckman tells us he's supposed to be a great spy but we can't find any record of it. We've even called in some favors from some folks that specialize in records no one knows even exists." Sarah glanced down to Chuck with a very faint curve of her lips. "Until we either find out something or see him perform in the field I don't think we can trust him on this mission by himself. That's why I'm going to partner you with him Carina at least at first"

"So I take it we are going to go ahead with the mission then?"

"Yes Casey. Chuck and I will go in first. Our cover is that I'm an actress who just flew in from Australia and Chuck is my agent/boyfriend trying to introduce me to some TV producers he heard were going to be there. Shaw and Carina will arrive about 10 minutes later. Carina is in town on a modeling gig and Shaw will be a friend she met at a shoot last year. Casey you'll be posing as a retired Colonel and military consultant on a few films. You can choose which ones."

"What do we do when we see Stromberg?"

"Well one of us will approach him and see if we can get a read on him. Chuck did some research and thinks something isn't right about this guy. He's an arms dealer and basic gun for hire. We don't see him as anything more than someone the Ring hired to transport whatever it is they are transporting. We think the real Ring operative is the one he's meeting to drop off whatever it is he is dropping off."

"Once they meet we grab Stromberg, the Ring Agent and the package."

"Seems simple enough. What about whatever muscle they bring with them?"

"Well Chuck we should expect there will be some but not too much. Besides they should stick out like sore thumbs at a Malibu Beach house."

"So I take it if Shaw's intel on this meet is good we are letting him stay?"

"For now Casey. I'll need more than one good mission to trust a ghost like Shaw. I just get the feeling that there's a secret there and it won't go away."

Carina looked over into Sarah's eyes and the understanding from their years in the Cat Squad told her what Sarah was thinking. "Well Sarah's instincts kept me alive many times so I'm not going to question them now. So I take it you want me to cozy up to this _'mysterious super agent'_ "

"Well seeing he has already come on to you its easier. If I did something he'd be suspicious."

"He's already playing me for information on the team. He asked about why an analyst had the CIA's best agent living with him."

"Really? What did you say?"

"I told him Chuck was the best analyst I'd ever worked with. You guys were a great team and that you were his cover girlfriend."

"Huh" Casey let out a sarcastic grunt.

"Perfect. That should keep him satisfied for a little while." Sarah smiled.

"I wouldn't be too sure. I did find him checking out your great ass today though it did seem to be more than just for the obvious reasons."

Chuck ignored the last comment. "So are you ok with this Carina, you and Shaw I mean?" Chuck questioned. This part of the spy business is something he hated but he knew that Carina sometimes seemed to thrive on it.

"Yea, I'm fine. Besides he is handsome at least. He might have less personality than Casey's bonsai tree over there but I've had to get friendly with a lot worse."

"Carina, we need to know if we can trust him. How good an agent is he and see if you can find out what he really has been doing these last 8 years."

"No problem. If that's it I'm going to head back to my hotel room. I've got a bubble bath waiting for me. Either of you two guys want to join me?" She said looking back and forth between Chuck and Casey. "Sarah your welcome too. I'm sure that the tub misses your naked body lying in it." Carina smiled devilishly.

Chuck turned red, Sarah rolled her eyes and Casey just grabbed his scotch and drank it straight down.

"No takers? Well you're loss."

"I'll brief Beckman and Shaw tomorrow on the mission plans. Goodnight Carina."

"Night guys."

**Malibu Beach House**

**Saturday**

**3:15pm PDT**

As planned Chuck and Sarah arrived at the beach house belonging to Charlie Estevez first. When the security that had been hired to check out the guests as they arrived saw Chuck and Sarah get out of her Porsche all eyes were on Sarah. She was dressed in a white sundress that you could easily see her white bikini through, Fendi 411 sunglasses, matching white ankle strapped high heeled sandals and her hair in loose curls. She easily passed as an aspiring actress or model. Shaw was right they had no problem getting in to the party.

Once inside they walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the beach. The warm breeze seemed to pick up on cue as if it wanted to blow lightly through Sarah's hair. Chuck wondered if that phantom wind machine that always seemed to be blowing whenever Sarah walked into the BuyMore had moved to Malibu for the weekend.

"It's beautiful isn't it Chuck?" Sarah said with a perfect Australian accent.

"Yes it is." Chuck responded "And the ocean view isn't bad either."

Sarah turned and noticed that Chuck had been looking at her the whole time. It caused her skin to flush and she mouthed 'thank you' and leaned in for a quick tender kiss. The rest of the team was due to arrive in five minutes and they figured they might as well play up their 'cover' for the others at the party.

While they stood there drinking some champagne that had been brought around a man with rather scraggly hair dressed in khaki shorts and a blue bowling shirt walked up to the couple.

"Welcome, and who might this beautiful creature be?"

"Hi I'm Sarah, Sarah Burton. And this is my boyfriend and agent Charles Carmichael."

"Good name. I'm Charlie. This is my home and someone as beautiful as you is always welcome in my home." Charlie turned to Chuck and extended his hand. "You're a lucky man Charles."

"Yes I am." taking his host's hand.

"Australian I take it?." turning his attention back to Sarah.

"Yes, I just flew in a few days ago from Sidney. I have a couple of auditions scheduled and we heard from Charles's agency that you were having a party. We hoped we might be able to meet a few producers or other media types here. It seems your parties are legendary here in Malibu."

"Sarah is only going to be in town for a few weeks before she has to fly back to Australia to begin a new film but she is interested in maybe coming back for Pilot season later this year."

"Well I'll be sure to send some your way if I see someone. It would be a shame to not have you brighten our country again soon."

"Thank you Charlie."

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go make sure my idiot nephew doesn't start feeding the seagulls again. I had to have the carpet replaced in his room after the last party."

"Nice meeting you."

Chuck and Sarah walked back inside and saw Carina and Shaw walk in. Carina was dressed in a ultrashort yellow tunic dress that was 5 inches above her knees. It's low cut front accented her model figure.

Both Chuck and Shaw had come in classic polo shirts though Chuck looked far more comfortable in the more casual attire. He chose cargo shorts and sandals while Shaw chose a more traditional chino slacks and topsiders.

Casey was right behind them dressed in dress slacks and a button down blue shirt. It was about as relaxed as Casey ever dressed. At least he wasn't in his traditional bartenders uniform when on a mission finally.

The spies mingled making small talk with some of the other guests for about an hour before they finally spotted Stromberg come in. He was loud, brash and certainly didn't look like a 'smooshie'.

"Target is here. I see two muscle with him."

"Thanks Casey. Carina you're closest. Make contact with him. Chuck and I will try will keep an eye out for the Ring operative. Shaw try and find out where the package is."

Carina looked at Shaw and signaled him to make his exit to free her to go talk to Stromberg.

"Sweetheart, I think I left my phone in the car and I'm expecting a call form my Agency. I'm booked for a shoot in Cancun the day after tomorrow and I need to firm up my travel plans." Shaw said loud enough for Stromberg to hear.

"Ok, but don't be too long or one of these hot guys might try to take me away from you." Carina then leaned in and kissed Shaw passionately.

"Not a chance. You're mine for the weekend remember?"

"I'm looking forward to it." She winked as he walked away.

Stromberg heard the conversation and turned his attention towards Carina. He had always had a thing for redheads. He grabbed two glasses of champagne and walked over to the now unescorted 'model'.

"Well beautiful, looks like your Ken doll left you all alone. Why would a man do something so foolish?"

"Well former Chippendale dancers are not really known for their brains. But at least the ride's fun."

"Well I'm sure I could give you a much better ride. Champagne?"

"Thank you...ah?"

"Karl, and what name could possibly be beautiful enough to fit someone like you?"

"Serena."

"Perfect. It suits a dazzling creature like you."

"So Karl what brings you here?"

"Well lets say Charlie and I go way back. He has a penchant for a particular type of 'actress' and I have some friends in the financial and distribution side of that business."

"Ahh I thought some of the girls looked familiar. Though its hard to tell when they have so many clothes on."

"True, and that isn't where their talent lies either."

"Probably not." Carina and Stromberg both gave a chuckle and Carina put her hand on Karl's bicep.

After a few more minutes of playful banter and another glass of Champagne Stromberg knew it was time to make the drop.

"Well Serena, I have some business to attend to but after that why don't you dump your wind up doll and let a real man take you for that ride."

"I'd like that. My Agent thought it would be good for me to be seen with him but he's boring as hell. Something I don't think is very likely with you Karl."

"Fine, meet me at my limo in twenty minutes. I'll be inside waiting for you."

Stromberg took her hand and kissed the back of it before he turned and headed towards the door with his two goons following along behind him.

"Agent Walker, third man just got out of a limo with a metal case. He's headed inside."

"Target's on the move again." The third 'goon' with the metal case joined Stromberg and the others and headed upstairs.

Just after Stromberg turned out of sight down the second floor hallway, Chuck and Sarah noticed another couple head towards the stairs. A woman about thirty, dark hair seemingly getting an unspoken signal from Stromberg grabbed Charlie their host and followed. Sarah had noticed the woman earlier while she and Chuck were talking to Charlie. She seemed to be watching him the entire time they were there. At first Sarah thought nothing of it as she guesses she was an old girlfriend or something as she seemed to snarl every time he talked with a beautiful woman. Like she was obsessed with him. But once she got the signal she was all business. Her flighty, slightly disturbed persona hardened into something completely different. Even Charlie lost a bit of that party boy facade once they had headed towards Karl and what she assumed was the handoff.

When Chuck saw the woman and Charlie together on the stairs he flashed.

_A seagull_

_Rose Kovalenko_

_Former Ukrainian Intelligence Service_

_Suspected Ring defector_

_Husband, Charlie Estevez_

_A seagull_

"She's Ring" Chuck whispered to Sarah.

"Carina, you and Casey watch the stairs, Shaw keep an eye out for anyone leaving. Let's tag their cars just in case. Chuck and I will head upstairs. The swap is going down now."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand and pulled him towards the stairs as they turned the corner at the landing she grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Anyone watching would assume they were a couple looking for an unused bedroom.

"Wow, best mission ever!" Chuck whispered with a big shit eating grin on his face.

Sarah slapped him on the arm and looked around the corner. She noticed the group make a right turn at the end of the hall.

"Chuck in here." Sarah pulled Chuck into a bedroom on the same side of the building facing the ocean. "There's a balcony that wraps around the outside of the second floor. Stay low and follow me."

Sarah crawled along the balcony floor towards the last bedroom at the end of the house. This one had a spectacular view of the late afternoon sun over the Chuck's view was even better. Sarah's sundress had caught a gust of wind and Chuck who was crawling along just behind her was in heaven with the view he had. _'Sorry but the ocean has got nothing on God's greatest creation right in front of me.' _

As they reached the glass wall of the bedroom Sarah could see the exchange taking place. Charlie pulled an identical metal case from a safe in the closet and handed it to his female companion. She opened it and showed the contents to Stromberg. He smiled and signaled goon #3 to hand over the other case. Karl and the brunette exchanged cases then Stromberg and the three goons left.

"Target's leaving. Carina head to the limo for your meet with Karl. Shaw and Casey will grab him there. We've got these two."

"Roger that."

"Chuck you ready for this?"

"Always. Let's go Agent In Charge Walker!"

Sarah smiled and gave Chuck a quick kiss. "I'll go in first through the far door and grab their attention. You go in this closer one and tranq them. But Chuck go for the brunette first, I'll have Charlie distracted."

"Ok got it."

Sarah stood up and quietly walked over toward the open slider door that led back into the bedroom. She turned and nodded slightly at Chuck just before she walked in.

"Hey Charlie, I was looking for you. Too bad you already have company." Sarah said in her most seductive Australian accented voice. Chuck decided he was going to ask Sarah to use that accent some night back at home. God it was sexy. "I thought we could have some fun."

Charlie was startled a bit and his voice stumbled "Hey Sarah ahhh.."

Chuck saw Rose staring daggers at Sarah while Charlie was stuck dead in his tracks. His attention fully on the goddess in front of him. Quickly Chuck stood up and fired two darts hitting Rose in the neck and shoulder. When Charlie turned around towards the noise he fired two more into the open V of Charlie's bowling shirt. Both dropped to the floor in a heap. Charlie looked like he had a smile on his face. Chuck could only imagine that Charlie had been in a drug educed stupor a time or two before.

"Nice shooting Chuck. I guess some of that training in Switzerland paid off."

"Well there wasn't much else to do but train and think about you."

Sarah smiled at Chuck and motioned him to come over. "Let's get these two on the bed and I'll call Beckman for a cleanup team. They'll be out for a few hours so we got time."

Carina saw two goons standing beside a black stretch Escalade. As she walked over she smiled at the two seductively. The one standing near the rear door knocked on the window and the door was opened from the inside.

Carina looked inside and saw Karl sitting in the rear seat with goon #3 sitting in the jump seat across from Karl.

"Serena, glad you made it."

Carina climbed in and sat next to Karl. "Hey Karl who's the muscle? I thought you were taking just me for a ride?" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"He was just about to step outside." Goon #3 opened the door and joined the other goons.

"Good. I want you all to myself Smooshie."

"How the….?" Stromberg suddenly saw Carina's Beretta pointed directly at his head.

Outside the limo Casey and Shaw took out the three goons with relative ease.

"See Karl sometime you really should stay away from the redheads. It's a shame. I thought we had something real."

Just then Casey opened the door of the limo and put 2 darts into Stromberg's neck. They then put the goons in the limo along with Stromberg and tied their wrists and ankles with zip ties.

Shaw went around to the trunk opened it and grabbed the case full of cash. He knew getting the disks and the money would mean a very pleased General Beckman. It also meant he was one step closer to his goal. Walker and the rest of the team would now have to trust him.

As Shaw headed back towards the front of the limo he saw Chuck and Sarah approaching. Chuck was holding the silver case that contained the disks he was waiting for.

"Ok Carmichael, I'll take that if you don't mind."

Just as Chuck was about the hand over the case Sarah put her arm out and stopped the transfer. She then took another step forward and was right in the face of the taller agent. "Agent Shaw, do I need to remind you that I am the Agent in Charge of this team and you are just a consultant? The only reason I let you come on this mission and didn't just keep you back at Castle monitoring the communications was to see how you perform in the field."

Both Casey and Carina tried to suppress the grins that wanted to take over their faces.

Shaw however was clearly trying to hide the fact that he was pissed. _'You bitch. There is no fucking way you are keeping that intel from me. I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer just before I put a bullet right between those perfect tits.'_

"Do I make myself clear _'Agent'_ Shaw?" Sarah noticed for just a moment intense anger and disgust cloud Shaw's face before it became passive again.

"Of course Agent Walker. Not a problem." Shaw backed down. He knew he had to tread lightly. Challenging Walker would not end well as she had the backing of her team and more importantly, Beckman. He would need to bide his time till he could take down the woman who killed his wife and deliver the Intersect to the Ring. His future as a Ring elder was far more important than a battle to see who had the bigger balls, him or Walker.

"Casey, take both of these cases and we will meet you back at Castle. I'm very curious as what is so important in them to Agent Shaw." Sarah knew that Shaw wouldn't cross Casey and although Chuck could certainly take care of himself with the Intersect she wanted to keep that knowledge a secret for a little bit longer. Shaw's reaction told her that there was something he wasn't telling them and she was determined to find out just what that was.

**A/N 2 Next chapter lots of movement on a lot of fronts and a story favorite makes a return appearance.**


	19. Chapter 19 The Disks

**A/N Wow what an amazing time for Chuck FanFiction. Leap Day may have been the best day of this amazing community in a long time. So much great stuff! Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, alerters and skimmers for both of my active stories. You guys rock and I love being a part of this amazing group of people.**

**This chapter was going to be much larger but it was getting out of hand so I decided to split it a bit. This will allow me to post both stories more regularly. I love those 10k chapters but writing two stories with that length is too much to keep a good schedule of updates.**

**Thanks to esardi and BDaddyDL for all their help with this chapter and for becoming good friends. **

**Don't own Chuck but if I did I wouldn't be missing it as much as I am now.**

**Chapter 19**

**The Disks**

**Castle**

**Saturday**

**7:35pm PDT**

Sarah led the team down the stairs to the newly activated Castle. She and Chuck had called General Beckman on the ride back from Malibu. They had arranged for an NSA cleanup team to meet Carina and Shaw to pick up Stromberg, Estevez and Kovalenko for transport to a holding facility. Sarah had wanted to brief the General on the mission with just the original Team Intersect first before she included the new members.

Shaw had tested her authority on the mission and seemed to have tried to dismiss Chuck's role on the team. She had set him straight and he ultimately backed down but Sarah could see that integrating an agent who had worked solo for a number of years would be difficult. Most male CIA Agents had huge egos and were definitely alpha males. But the way this team was structured it was bound to cause problems for such a personality. Sure they still didn't trust Shaw completely yet but his Intel had been accurate. A case was being transferred to Ring operatives by the currier that Shaw had claimed would be there. So as long as he continued to provide accurate intelligence on their missions he would be allowed to remain on the team.

"Casey, set up the clean room. I want to know what's inside those cases once Shaw gets back. Chuck, after we check it out, I want you to take the case with the cash and run the serial numbers through Treasury and lets see if we can get anything on the money trail that leads back to Estevez and Kovalenko."

Chuck just stood there for a second with a big shit-eating grin on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just love watching you all in charge." Sarah smacked him on the shoulder and stifled a chuckle.

"Could you two please at least let me leave the room before you start your little banter. I've got no interest in tasting that shrimp from the party again." Casey then stormed off shaking his head muttering something to himself.

Sarah took a step over towards Chuck and took his wrist in her hand. She led them to a corner of the main conference area she knew was not covered by the cameras or mikes. "Chuck, Casey's right. We have to be professional when we are in Castle especially. We can not let on that there is something real between us going on. Especially now with Shaw on the team. Until we know if we can trust him I don't want him checking out the security footage and figuring out something he might use against us later on."

"I'm sorry Sarah. You're right. It's just I'm so proud of you. You are our leader and you are amazing at it. It's hard not to show you how it makes me feel seeing you like this."

Sarah leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Chuck. That means a lot to me, especially coming from you but we have to watch ourselves. We are on very thin ice here and I don't want anything to create problems for this team and for us."

Chuck then zipped his lips. "Ok Mr. Professional Intersect from now on I promise."

"Well I hope not always though." Sarah said with a seductive grin. "There are a few places in our lives not under constant surveillance."

"Duly noted and I will have an Excel spreadsheet listing all of them by morning."

"See that you do." She leaned in and gave him another kiss that was full of promise for later on.

Just as the couple pulled back away from each other they heard the sound of the elevator from the Freezer in the Orange Orange opening. They quickly walked back into the conference room to see Shaw and Carina coming down the stairs.

"No trouble with the transfer I take it?"

"No Agent Walker, the three traitors are on their way to secure facilities."

"Thank you Agent Shaw. By the way, good work today on the intel. Just remember to respect the chain of command next time."

"Understood, ma'am." Shaw looked over and saw the two cases that they had brought back from Malibu sitting on the conference table. He stepped over and reached out to open the case they believed carried the intel."

"Shaw! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Agent Walker, I've been working on this transfer for three months. I'm getting a look inside these cases as soon as possible. The Ring may already know we have them and the longer we wait the more useless it becomes."

"Agent Shaw. Take you hands off that case." Sarah stared directly into the Shaw's eyes never wavering when she spoke. "Chuck, remind Agent Shaw the protocols for opening unknown packages from enemy agents inside CIA facilities. It seems he must have missed that class at the Farm."

"Certainly Agent Walker." Chuck stepped forward and stood opposite Shaw at the conference table and cleared his throat. "All packages without a complete chain of custody form or from unknown and untrustworthy sources must only be opened in a CIA approved clean room with full environmental and bomb protection capability. All personnel in that room must wear protective clothing until such package is identified as being safe."

**"**Thank you Mr. Bartowski. It seems _Agent_ Shaw, that our team _analyst _has a better working knowledge of proper procedure to protect this facility and the personnel in it than a full fledged field Agent. does."

Shaw was fuming. He needed to get his hands on that case and the intel inside. He had to make sure that Ursula had used the special encoding on the disks. That way no one but him could break the encryption. All they would see would be some marginally important Ring Agents mission status and operational plans that he was more than willing to sacrifice to complete his mission. He took a step towards Sarah but tried to hide his anger.

"Agent Walker, I will remind you that we wouldn't have this case if it wasn't for the information that _I_ acquired through _my_ sources. _I_ am the expert on the Ring and I am fully aware of this type of case and its capabilities. It is fully safe. You have my word on it. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do."

"Agent Shaw, what if your intelligence was wrong and this case is booby trapped? What happens if you open it and it releases some toxic gas here in Castle? We could all be dead in minutes. There's no knight in shining amour waiting to carry us all to safety because of your screwup. That is not going to happen while I am in charge of this facility and this team. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Agent Walker." Shaw's teeth were grinding and Sarah knew he was pissed at being publically dressed down in front of his teammates.

"That is a rookie mistake and I'm surprised that someone as experienced as you supposedly are would endanger the lives of your teammates by your over eagerness to see what's inside."

"Ok Agent Walker. We'll do it your way. I'll go change into the haz mat suit and open the case in the clean room." Shaw then reached over one more time for the case on the table.

"Agent Shaw, Colonel Casey is already preparing the clean room and the containment facility. He will open the case and once he deems it safe we will all look at what's inside."

Shaw simply nodded and headed over to the observation area behind the protective glass of the clean room. As he watched Casey prepare the containment chamber and set up the glove box he tried to hide the rage that was burning inside. Twice in the last three hours he had a confrontation with the woman who killed his wife and more importantly was the key to bringing the Intersect to the Ring thereby giving him his well deserved role as the new chief Elder. He knew he had some rethinking to do. His plan to just take charge of this team and manipulate both Walker and Carmichael into doing his bidding wasn't going as planned. He needed to use a little more finesse as Walker's reputation as a hard ass, by the books Agent seemed to be deserved. He turned around and noticed that Carina was now standing next to her. Maybe she could shed some light on the blond bitch. Plus Carmichael seemed to be the weak link on the team even if he was the Intersect. Preliminary reports he had received from Ursula seemed to indicate he was failing in Zuoz until something happened that allowed him to flash again. Hopefully what he needed to learn was on those disks from Saunders computer. Now he just needed to get his hands on them.

Carina leaned in to Sarah's ear and said." Well I guess I know who's got the biggest balls in this room."

Sarah kept her perfect Agent persona on her face but there was a little bit of pride showing to those that knew her well like Carina and Chuck. Sarah then turned and looked at Chuck signaling him to bring the cases to Casey who was now ready at the entrance to the clean room. Once he was securely inside the rest of the team went and stood next to Shaw looking through the glass.

Casey proceeded to place the case they believed contained just the cash in the glove box. He closed the four inch titanium steel door and looked at Sarah who nodded for him to proceed. Casey then began to slide back the latches that opened the case. Inside he found bundles of hundred dollar bills wrapped in packets of ten thousand dollars. Once he had removed all fifty of the bundles he examined the case and found no other secret compartments. Chuck and Sarah both had seen that case opened back at the party in Malibu and had been confident it was just cash but they were being cautious like good spies should be.

Casey put all of the cash back in the case and closed the latch. Beckman had told them once the cash was processed and its trail know, they could keep it in the Castle safe to use when cash was needed by the team. This way they could also follow its path once it left their hands.

He took that case out of the bomb proof containment chamber and replaced it with the case they hoped contained some valuable intel on the Ring and its activities. As Casey was getting the case in the chamber Shaw became a bit antsy. His normal calm almost stiff manner seemed to break just a bit. This did not go unnoticed by Carina who was more intent on watching her teammates than what Casey was doing. She still hadn't figured out what Shaw's angle was yet but there was something about this whole situation with Shaw and Sarah that had her spy senses jumping. Sarah and Chuck were both intently watching what was going on before them.

Once completely sealed inside the chamber Casey began to use a small ultrasonic microphone to pick up the tumbler sequence on the latches. This took about thirty seconds and the first latch snapped open. He then moved it to the second latch and followed the same procedure. This time it took only about twenty seconds before the second and final latch was opened. Once that was complete he inserted a small fiberoptic camera into the now unlatched case to look for any possible triggering devices. After a full scan of the insides all he had in his heads up display on his haz mat suit was a round red shell with no visible makings on the top.

Deciding that it was safe to open the case he withdrew the camera and reached in with the robotic hands and opened the lid on the case. Inside was just the round object he had seen on the camera feed. Next Casey ran a spectrograph test for explosives on the device inside the case and it came up negative. It was simply a carbon composite shell of some kind.

"Walker, all my tests have come up negative. I think we can assume that the case itself is of no threat. I'm going to remove the device I found inside and you will be able to see it on the monitors."

"Go ahead Colonel."

As soon as the device was placed in the camera view, the flash hit.

_A hummingbird_

_A dolphin_

_The Ring logo_

_A four button pattern_

_The ring logo_

_A dolphin_

_A hummingbird_

Chuck tried to hide the flash when it hit but it had caught him a bit by surprise before he was able to completely control the reaction. He hadn't flashed that much in a day in a while and the 2.0 intel flashes were a bit different than the old intersect was but he was able to hide the outward signs of the flash better. He hoped that neither Shaw nor Carina had seen it. Shaw had been so focused on the monitor and his back was to Chuck but Carina saw the whole thing.

Chuck turned to see her staring at him and he simply gave her a brief look but he knew she had seen it. Chuck then reached out and touched Sarah on her forearm causing her to look at him signaling both that he had flashed but when his eyes turned to the right towards Carina, the unspoken communication was conveyed. Sarah looked back at the redhead agent and she saw the look on Carina's face. She simply raised an eyebrow and glanced at Shaw and Carina got the message that they would talk about this later when Shaw wasn't around.

Sarah turned back and looked at the tall Agent whose focus had not left the monitor once since this began. "Agent Shaw, do you have any idea what that device is?"

"Yes, it is a specially encrypted container used by the Ring that unless the proper pattern is entered on the four buttons on the back in the proper sequence within the proper time limit, anything inside the device is vaporized. Any attempt to bypass the encryption will also cause whatever it contains to be destroyed."

"Did your source happen to supply you with the pattern and the time parameters?"

"Of course Agent Walker. Knowing about the package would be of no use without the proper encryption sequence to open it. We might as well have thrown it in the dumpster at the beach house for all the good it would do us." The cockiness and disdain for his team leader was quite evident in the robotic Agent's voice.

"Colonel Casey, have you ever dealt with this type of device in the past?"

"No Walker. But I can handle it if Shaw gives me the pattern and time parameters. Piece of cake."

"I'm afraid not Colonel." Shaw interrupted.

Sarah reached and grabbed Shaw's elbow turning the Agent towards the fire that was growing in her sapphire pools. "Agent Shaw! Do I have to give you a direct order to deliver the information your 'teammate' needs to complete his mission? Be careful how you answer that question _Daniel_." The use of his first name spoke volumes about what the consequences would be if she didn't like the answer to her very pointed question.

The fire in Shaw's gaze was just as intense as he looked down to the smaller woman standing in front of him. "_Sarah,_ if I obeyed that order I might as well let Colonel Casey destroy it right now. He has no experience handling these kinds of packages. This entire mission would be a complete waste of time."

"And I suppose you happen to have the 'experience' that Casey is lacking?"

Shaw simply smirked and nodded. _'I hate smirkers'_ Sarah thought.

Sarah stared directly into Shaw's deep dark eyes for a few seconds before she relented. "Colonel Casey, leave the device in the containment chamber and we will let our new 'partner' open it for us. Give him the haz mat suit to change into."

"That will not be necessary Colonel. It is perfectly safe on the outside."

"Agent Shaw, I know you don't want to wrinkle your overly expensive yet still somehow cliche designer clothes, but as long as you are a member of this team and under my command you will follow proper protocol for the opening of suspicious packages. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly Agent Walker." Chuck looked over at Carina with a bit of a stunned yet prideful look on his face. The redheaded agent was trying to not let her enjoyment of the battle of wills going on in front of her show

Shaw turned and headed towards the staging area where he would meet up with Casey. The remaining Agents were all looking forward to seeing the self-righteous Agent have to don the awkward looking suit and mask.

Once Shaw was finished helping Shaw adjust the suit he came back around to gather with his partners to watch and see if Shaw fulfilled his task.

"Agent Shaw make sure you keep the device fully in view of the cameras. We need everything you find inside visible at all times." Shaw simply nodded.

Looking at the hidden buttons on the back of the device he realized that the gloves he was wearing would make it impossible to enter the pattern properly. "Agent Walker, I'm going to have to remove the gloves to enter the sequence."

"Very well Shaw, but leave the latex surgical gloves on in case there is a release of contaminants."

Shaw removed the suit gloves and inserted his hands into the surgical gloves that were sitting on the other side of the chamber.

Sarah glanced over at Chuck who gave a slight nod that told her that Shaw was following the proper procedure he had seen in his flash.

"Proceed when you are ready."

Shaw then entered the sequence he, himself had programmed into the case before he had it delivered to Switzerland. As all five team members watched, the lid of the case slid open revealing two BluRay disks.

"Nice work Agent Shaw. Once you have secured the containment chamber, bring the disks out to Mr. Carmichael so that he can begin his analysis."

Without responding directly to Sarah, Shaw simply nodded his head while he seemed to be examining the disks. Actually he was checking to see if he saw the distinctive slight etching of the inner most tracks on the disks signaling him that they had indeed been encrypted with the proper software when Ursula had copied all of the data from Saunders' computer. His face still hidden by the protective mask of the haz mat suit didn't show the satisfied grin that was now showing. Not only had he gotten Walker to acknowledge his work, he now would have access to the data he had been looking for on the training of the Intersect. Saunders had never sent her personal logs to the Ring and after a very thorough 'cleaning' _he _would present it to the Director. Plus the data he had put on the disks before he sent them was just enough to show Walker and Beckman he was valuable on the team. Sure a few Ring Agents would probably be sacrificed but that was a small price to pay.

Once Shaw exited the chamber Chuck was waiting for the disks to be handed over. The so called Ring expert handed them to him and he headed back to his partners while Casey helped Shaw get out of the haz mat suit.

"Chuck, get started on the analysis of the disks and see if there is anything significant on them."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Carina, help Agent Shaw store the haz mat suit and begin your reports on the mission. Colonel Casey will show you where everything is stored and catalogued. We will reconvene back here in the conference room in half an hour with Chuck's preliminary analysis. I'm going to grab us a few snacks and some coffee from the galley while we are waiting." Each of the Agents headed off to their respective tasks.

After a few minutes Sarah returned to where Chuck was working and placed a water bottle on the table behind where he was seated. He had discovered that the disks did in fact contain data that was heavily encrypted but it used a fairly standard data sequence that reminded him of some of the encryption he had found on the flash drive that he had retrieved from the puzzlebox that led to his former girlfriend being exposed as a Fulcrum agent.

But what had also caught his eye was the fact that the telltale color changes of recorded blu-ray media seemed to be showing that more data was recorded on the disks than he seemed to have access to. Blu-ray recorders were still rather rare and expensive at the BuyMore but he had been fascinated at the advances in the technology after he had bought his first Playstation 3.

Morgan had been known to have access to some shall we say less than authentic versions of some popular games prior to their release dates and when Chuck caught him taking pre-release versions of the games from the BuyMore, he deleted all of the illegal game copying and hacking software Morgan had installed. But he still knew where to download it from.

The difference he was seeing in the disks was small but the gamer in him was telling him that he wasn't getting access to everything on the disks. So while no one was watching he had run the game copying software and copied both of the disks to a portable hard drive he had stashed on the back of one of the servers in Castle. Once they left Castle he would work on it at home in private.

After the allotted time had expired the entire team was gathered around the conference table waiting for the link with Beckman to connect.

"Good evening team."

"Good evening ma'am" they all said in unison.

"Do you have the results of the preliminary analysis of the data confiscated from the ring agents in Malibu, Agent Walker?"

"Yes, ma'am. With the assistance of Agent Shaw we were able to open the cases and found two disks of data inside a special device that our Mr. Carmichael has been examining. We have sent the device the disks came in on to Langley for further analysis. Agent Shaw has said that it is a device used by the Ring that will destroy the data inside if anyone tries to open it without the proper sequence and timing pattern. Our analysts should be able to find out some useful information about its construction and how we can deal with it safely in the future."

"Good work Agent Shaw."

"Thank you ma'am."

"You may continue Agent Walker."

"If I may I'd like Chuck to begin the presentation."

"Very well. Mr., Carmichael what have you found?"

"General, the disks we discovered seem to be encrypted with a newer version of software that we first saw used when we discovered the list of Fulcrum Agents last year. This encryption is far more advanced but the lessons learned from that discovery should help our team of analysts decrypt these files. I believe this could be a list of Ring operatives that are working throughout the world."

"Excellent work team. I assume that the data has been sent to DC already?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"We will convene at 09:00 monday morning. Hopefully we will have some results from the analysis by then. Dismissed." The logo of the NSA appeared on the screen.

"Good work, Chuck."

"Thank you Agent Walker."

"Agent Shaw. May I have a minute?"

"Yes ma'am." The rest of the team headed to the locker area.

"Agent Shaw. Though we accomplished our mission today based on intel you provided us, and we may have retrieved some critical data in our fight against the Ring, your behavior on this team and your disrespect for me and the other members stops right now. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Agent Walker,"

"Good keep it that way. The success of this team has been exceptional and I will not tolerate anyone or anything using it for their own personal agenda or ego. We each have a role and those roles will be respected."

"Understood."

"Just do your job and we will get along fine." Sarah then turned and headed off to find the other members of the team.

Shaw stood and watched as his 'target' and 'team leader' left the room. A smile spread across his face as he thought to himself. _'Mission #1 was a success. Now on to mission #2._' He had 36 hours to learn whatever he could about the rest of his 'team' from a certain redheaded DEA Agent.

**Casa Bartowski**

**Echo Park CA**

**2:35 am PDT**

Sarah still sleeping, instinctive sought the warmth of Chuck's feet she had grown so accustomed to. Finding them not in their usual place for her comfort she began to awaken. Reaching over to snuggle in to her favorite position all she found was cold empty space. Opening her eyes she noticed a dim light coming from Chuck's computer monitor. The silhouette of her boyfriend and partner seated in the chair intently watching line after line of code stream by on the screen.

Sitting next to Chuck in a bit of a homemade ice bucket was a bottle of Chardonnay. The bottle was open but she saw no glass on the desk. She quietly lifted the covers and felt the warmth of the carpet on her bare feet. Clad only in Chuck's number 32 Lakers jersey, she walked over towards where Chuck was seated. Softly so not to startle him she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck. Chuck reached up with his left hand and caressed her arms holding her close.

With a kiss on the ear she asked him, "Still working on those disks? There are analysts all over the country working on them right now. You should let them do their job and come back to bed."

Turning to look at the blonde goddess behind him he leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on the lips this time. "I know but something isn't right. I can feel it. The hacker in me just won't let it drop till I figure out what it is. The files I sent to Beckman were smaller than what I copied from the disks back in Castle. Somehow the data I was able to access using CIA encryption models was less than a, shall we say, unconventional method is used."

"Chuck, I'm a spy remember. I really don't care if your methods are conventional or not. In fact your unconventional methods usually are far more accurate and have been one of the reasons we have been so successful as a team. You just need some rest."

Sarah then stood up straight and Chuck took a good look at the vision in front of him. In the dim light of the computer monitor, the sight of the most beautiful woman in the world wearing his favorite basketball player's jersey with no bra or panties was devastating. The long open sleeve holes left nothing to the imagination. His mouth froze about an inch wide at the sight of her.

Shaking his head to wake himself from his stupor he saw the grin on Sarah's face. She knew she was an attractive woman but the only man she cared at all about how he reacted to how she looked was seated in front of her. She loved the affect she had on him and had since the day they met.

"Oh wow Sarah. Just when I think I've seen the most gorgeous sexy sight in the world you top it without even trying."

"Thank you Chuck. I figured I needed to pull out a little 'Magic" to get you to come back to bed."

"Sarah, God I want to but I've almost broken the encryption blocking the data and when 'The Piranha' is in the zone I really can't stop him."

"The Piranha?"

"Yea it was my hackers nickname back in college. Let's just say I had quite a reputation among some of the seedier side of the nerd world."

Sarah couldn't stop the giggle. "So there is some flesh eating fish DNA in your family pool?"

"Well have you seen Ellie when she is on a quest to find out something about what is going on between us? Some nights I felt like she was picking my bones when I got back late from a mission, especially without you."

Turning back to the monitor he brought up some of the hidden sectors of data on the two disks he had just started to uncover. He had one disk in one window and the other in another window next to it. As he started to scan through them his eyes got huge. He took a deep breath and turned and kissed Sarah hard on the mouth. "Sarah you're a genius! I love you!"

"I love you too but why am I such a genius?" A stunned and confused Sarah replied.

"DNA is the building blocks of life, right?"

"Yes, but..."

"Well the way DNA replicates itself is by splitting in two and then the appropriate proteins are built onto each of the strands making two identical strands.

"Unhuh but I still don't know how that has anything to do with data encryption?"

"Well a lot of encryption uses a key to jumble the data and then you need the key to put the data back together in the appropriate pattern so you can recognize what the data means. "

"Ok I get that."

"Well what the Ring guys have done here is split the data into two halves with each half on a different disk. Each disk is worthless without the other except for the data whomever acquired this data wanted us to see. All I have to do is figure out where in the data stream each half of the stream was taken from and combine the two 32 bit data bytes into a single 64 bit byte and then run it through my 'non-conventional' data tool set and viola! Cohesive files appear!"

Sarah's smile grew wider and to be honest nothing turned her on more than when Chuck was in his element using his smarts instead of the Intersect. Sure the stuff it gave him was cool but Chuck's normal brain was the sexiest thing about him.

As Chuck ran the small program he wasn't supposed to have, files started appearing in separate folders. As he looked at the dates, titles and type of files they were his heart dropped.

He turned and looked at his partner and lover with a stunned look on his face. If he was right this changed things and changed things severely.

"Sarah, we have a big problem."

**A/N2 Next chapter of Permutations should be out next week then soon after that chapter 20 of LL&L. Next time important stuff gets revealed!**


	20. Chapter 20 The Discovery

**A/N Well hello again. Thanks so much for all the new alerts, reviewers and my loyal readers. 20 chapters in, over 320 reviews and after 7 months and 160k words to still get new alerts, new favorites new reviewers etc just blows my mind. Thank you again for all your time to read my stuff. It means a great deal to me.  
><strong>

**We are getting into the meat of the second act and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again to Esardi for his run through. Your ideas really made this better. Thanks to Ninja for letting me see an advance of his most recent chapter of Recruits for being his 2000th overall review. Great work as always.**

**As usual I don't own Chuck but if I did I'd have a great alternate ending to the A story on the Season 5 DVD's and not just expanding the B storylines I'm expecting in the new 8 minutes.  
><strong>

**Chapter 20**

**The Discovery**

**Casa Bartowski**

**Echo Park CA**

**Sunday 2:46 am PDT**

As Chuck and Sarah stared at the screen, files began appearing in the newly created folders. Chuck double clicked on the first file which had the date May 27. Word opened up and what seemed to be a training log appeared.

_Trainee arrived today and was transferred to medical for a preliminary baseline examination. Candidate seems in good health but not in top physical condition. He needs to be in Agent shape within 6 weeks..._

Another entry June 6.

_Trainee has shown great promise in classroom sessions but self-defense and Martial Arts are still quite lacking. He is getting beaten severely but has not shown any weakness or lack of determination. Still no evidence of 'enhanced' performance..._

June 14, 2009

_Trainee was given first five mile test and averaged 8:27 per mile..._

July 2

_Trainee passed eight minute mile test in 39:52..._

Chuck leaned back in his chair stunned. After a few seconds he put his elbows on the desk and his face in his hands. He couldn't breathe. Sarah noticed how pale Chuck had become and how his hands were slightly shaking even as they were clutched tightly against his face.

"Chuck, what's wrong? What are these files?"

Taking a deep breath, Chuck slid his now sweating palms over his head to calm his nerves. Before he spoke he looked back at the screen in front of him.

"Chuck, tell me what's going on you are starting to scare me." Sarah's voice getting desperate.

Chuck then saw what looked like a video file. His hands still shaking slightly, he reached over and grabbed the mouse and clicked on the file to open it.

"Please don't be, please don't be..."

"Please don't be what Chuck?" Sarah was now caressing his shoulders trying to calm his reaction to whatever it was he had just found.

The media player opened and Chuck's head fell. His chin sitting on top of his chest. Sarah looked first at her boyfriend and then at the screen. She saw footage of a surveillance camera from a dojo. A woman with dark hair dressed in workout gear had her back to the camera. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet over a man who looked like he had just taken a wicked punch getting up onto his knees. Sarah's heart began to race. Her eyes grew wider and she let out an audible gasp. She knew that back and butt very well. She saw his curls covered in sweat, She saw the blood stains on his workout clothes.

Her heart was racing. She knew who it was but she needed to see his face. As he got back up onto his feet he turned to face his opponent. Sarah's heart stopped. She knew just what this was. She knew who this was. After they touched gloves once again, they danced around and as the woman spun to give the male trainee a vicious kick to the head he barely blocked, she saw her face. A face she had seen only a few days ago in a different type of facility.

There on the screen before them stood Andrea Saunders and Charles Bartowski, the Intersect. The Ring was being sent video, training logs and reports from Chuck's time in Zuoz. They would know that Charles Carmichael was the Intersect and had they not intercepted these disks they would have his picture.

It shouldn't have surprised them. The Ring had infiltrated many levels of the government and the Intelligence community. They had gotten an operative to be the Intersect's chief trainer, all because of the incompetence and sexual weakness of the late acting Director of the CIA. It should come as no surprise they might be aware of his identity now.

For so long this had been their biggest fear. The identity of the Intersect was classified to the highest level possible. There were less than ten people on the planet on the planet that knew that secret, well at least until this moment. For two years they had fought to keep Chuck's identity from Fulcrum, Sarah had killed Mouser in cold blood to protect that secret. Knowledge of his identity threatened everyone around him. Ellie, Morgan, Devon were all in much greater danger than they ever had been.

Sarah grabbed the visibly shaken man in the chair and turned him towards her. She wrapped her arms around him and buried his head into her chest. Her warm soft flesh that was exposed from the basketball shirt felt comforting and wonderful against his cheek. "Chuck, its going to be ok. We should have figured they would know after what happened in Zuoz. We need to call Casey and set up a meeting with Beckman in the morning. We'll fix this I promise. We'll protect you. Let's get you some rest and we will come up with a plan. I won't let them put you back in a bunker. We fight this time. I promise. We'll talk to Shaw and see what else he knows about this."

Chuck lifted up his head to look into those amazing sapphire eyes. "No Sarah, please. No Shaw, no Carina, not yet. We three, you, me and Casey need to know what is going on first. You two are the only people I trust."

"Chuck, we need to tell Carina. She saw you flash today. I know she did. She's a great spy and she will put it all together eventually. We need her. She may like to improvise but I trust her completely, well everywhere except the bedroom."

Chuck had to smile and chuckle at Sarah's attempt to keep things light. "Ok, we talk with Carina but not Shaw, not yet. All this is just too convenient somehow. He shows up, a complete unknown. His first mission we get intel on the Ring, capture their operatives seizing the disks but hidden inside them are files and video's on the Intersect project from my time in Switzerland. It's just too convenient. So for now, no Shaw. OK?"

"Fine, no Shaw. At least until we decide we can trust him. We will have to tell Beckman why though and she is going to want proof or she is going to order us to read him in eventually."

"I know that but we will deal with that at the time. We need to look at the rest of these files before we talk to anyone."

Sarah stood up and grabbed the foot stool for her to sit on while they looked at the files. After an hour, they had went through all of the log entries and most of the later video files. Chuck had asked Sarah not to watch some of the early training footage as he didn't want the woman he loved to see him get his ass kicked so viciously. So Sarah went into the kitchen and made some tea while Chuck watched those to see if anything stood out.

Once Sarah returned with the tea she sat down beside her partner and lover once more. Chuck then clicked on a folder that was not dated but seemed to come from his last few days in Zuoz based on the creation dates of the files. In the folder he found two files simply "Personal Observations 1 and 2" Chuck clicked on the first file and they both began to read.

_... After completion of his Hunter/prey test, Carmichael and I had dinner and a most memorable evening..._

Chuck closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. He knew he had to tell Sarah what happened that night before she read Andrea's account. "Sarah, about that night... Ahhh nothing happened but I need to be honest with you."

Sarah looked at him and softly smiled though a small part of her had a feeling she was not used to, jealousy. "It's ok Chuck I trust you completely."

"Thank you." He leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on her cheek. "Well after I completed my test, Andr... Agent Saunders asked me to have dinner with her. We ate at a very nice restaurant and after dinner she asked me if I'd like to dance." Sarah's lifted a single eyebrow. "Well not wanting to create a problem I agreed and so we danced. After that we walked back to the entrance to the training facility. But as I looked up at the night sky, all I could think of was you. How much I missed you and how much I loved you. She saw me smiling and I think she thought I was enjoying being with her. I could tell she wanted to kiss me. But I couldn't. There was only one woman I wanted to kiss in that moment and it wasn't her. The woman I wanted so desperately to kiss was hundreds of miles away in Marseille."

Sarah smiled and then softly and tenderly gave Chuck one of the most amazing kisses he had ever received. "Chuck, it's ok. Even if you had kissed her I know it wouldn't have meant anything to you. It would have been for the job. Lord knows you have had to watch me kiss other men for the job. I'm so sorry that hurt you and I know how you feel now but believe me if you ever have to do it so that you can get back safely to me please know I trust you and want you home."

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you too Chuck."

After another more deep and passionate kiss they pulled back and looked back at the screen.

_... Carmichael is a very dangerous man. He can disarm a woman's defenses with just a smile. When he turns on his confident side, no woman could resist him. He does not follow the traditional Montgomery Seduction techniques. He uses a much more devastating weapon. Honesty. He's a genuinely nice guy who makes you feel like you are the most important person in the world. Like in that moment nothing can harm you and there is no place you would rather be._

Sarah looked over at Chuck and could see his face turn red. His mouth was open just slightly and his eyes wide as if he was in shock. She knew that he had no clue the power he had over women, over her. To read the intimate thoughts of another woman about the man she loved left her filled with mixed emotions. Sure part of her was angry and jealous that someone else was expressing what she had felt since the first day she met Chuck in the BuyMore. But part of her felt lucky and full of pride that she was the one woman who he loved most in the world. She knew what it was to feel safe in his arms, to feel at home and to know that Chuck put her above all else.

"Well I will say one thing for Agent Saunders."

Chuck turned with a cautious but curious look on his face. "And what would that be?"

"She is one smart woman." They both smiled widely this time.

Chuck and Sarah continued reading the rest of the files but found nothing else significant. Chuck closed out the folders and copied the files onto the portable drive. He then deleted all evidence of them from his computer and closed out everything.

Chuck turned and put his hands on Sarah's shoulders. "Sarah, Agent Saunders told us she stored all of her files for the Ring off site when we interrogated her. She gave us the exact location and what we would find there. We recovered it all. We need to know if she sent these to Mitchell or if she made copies that she sent to the Ring. Look it's almost 4am so lets get some rest. But we need to call Beckman in the morning. We need to go talk to Andrea. We need to know who sent those files."

**Hoff Building**

**Suite 2210**

**Sunday 9:37am PDT**

Carina awoke to the sound of a shower running. She slid her naked form up and leaned against the pillows of bed she had shared with Special Agent Daniel Shaw. After the team had left Castle last night he had caught up to her and asked if she wanted to get some dinner. Seeing that she knew Chuck and Sarah were headed back to Echo Park, Casey was being Casey so why not have dinner with the handsome new Agent. It's not like she hadn't done this before. Have dinner with her 'partner' go back to his or her hotel room, spend the night and maybe learn something about what made that partner tick. It had helped the successes of a few of her missions but if nothing else she ended up having sex with a handsome guy who had hopefully been trained in how to satisfy a woman or a mark. It beat spending saturday night alone in LA.

But her new partner was much more of an enigma than many of the other Agents she had been with. He was most definitely classically handsome but there was something odd about him. He looked the part of the classic James Bond/Bryce Larkin type but was completely lacking in anything approaching a unique style. He insisted on ordering her meal for her, right out of the power move spy handbook. Carina hated that cliché. She prided herself on being independent and in charge of every situation she was in, especially with men. He had ordered linguini with Marinara and it came with muscles in the sauce. Carina being allergic to shellfish had to send the order back as soon as she saw it. Had Shaw let her read the menu she would have noticed it came with muscles and stopped him before he almost caused her to go into anaphylactic shock in the restaurant.

Their conversation at dinner was typical spy date small talk, banter based on lies and half truths. A few times however he brought up Agent Walker and the confrontations they had earlier that day. At first Carina felt it was just new partners trying to talk about what they could and establish their places on the team but he seemed to be focused on it just a bit too much for Carina's spy senses. He was interrogating her but trying his best to hide it. A more inexperienced agent may not have noticed it but Carina knew men, she especially knew male agents. She knew when she was being questioned no matter how subtle the interrogation was.

After they finished dinner he asked if she would like to come back to his suite for a glass of wine and hopefully the new teammates could get to know each other better. If Agent Walker was planning to assign them to work as a couple again it would help to know how each other operated in the field. Of course there had been very little actual talking going on once they opened the bottle of wine but Carina was fine with spending the night.

The sex with Agent Shaw was ok though mechanical. Neither his enthusiasm nor his creativity were on a level she had hoped for from an experienced Agent and specimen. She knew many agents who were so focused on their own pleasure and ego satisfaction when they weren't with a mark that they could care less about whatever their partner was getting from the experience. But in Shaw's case it was different. It was like he had been programmed what he was supposed to do but added no style or personal technique to it. It was robotic and lacked any real passion. To be honest she had no real intention of there being an encore performance. After last night Casey or Chuck's friend Martin had a better chance to get her in bed than Daniel Shaw.

Carina heard a knocking at the door of the suite just as the water was being shut off in the shower. She wrapped herself in the sheet, placed her gun in her right hand that was holding the sheet around her from the inside. She walked over to look through the peep hole in the door. She saw a young, probably 19 or 20 year old good looking latino man with what looked like a room service cart. Shaw must have ordered breakfast while she was still sleeping.

Carina quickly opened the door and gave the hotel employee a shock when he saw her wrapped only in a sheet smiling back at him. "Hey cutie, perfect timing. I just got out of bed and was about to head to the shower." Carina gave him one of her patented seductive looks that had felled many a man in her time.

"Yes ma'am. Ahh thank you I... I'll just... Is over here ok?"

"That would be perfect. But I'm afraid I have a bit of a problem."

"If the order isn't correct I'll ... have it fixed right away."

"No not that. It seems I don't have any money for a tip and you seem like such a sweet boy I really feel badly not giving you at least something."

"That's quite alright it's my pleasure to serve you."

Carina grinned at that one. _'I bet he'd serve me better than that robot in the bathroom.' _"Well I'll have to remember that for another time." She winked at the young server and his face turned bright red.

"Call the desk if you need anything else and ask for Jose. I'll be here as fast as I can. I promise."

"Well we wouldn't want things to go too fast now would we?"

"Ahhh... um... I guess not." He stumbled to say catching her not so subtle double entendre.

Jose then turned and headed towards the door. Just as he was about to grab the handle and open it he heard the red head call his name. "Jose?"

He then turned and saw something he never expected to see. The redheaded Agent had opened the sheet fully and was slowly re-wrapping it around her but not before Jose had caught the eye full she wanted him to see.

She winked and said. "Thank you for breakfast Jose."

"You're quite welcome... and ah thank you too." The shocked bellman shook his head slightly but smiled as he left the room. That was best 'tip' he had ever received.

Just as the door closed Shaw came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "I see breakfast arrived. I took the liberty of ordering for you while you slept. I hope you don't mind. I am sorry about last night's fiasco. I hope you'll forgive me for that."

"Well Danny boy the fact that I spent the night here should give you some clue. Just next time I think it would be better if you let me order my own dinner."

"Point taken. I ordered an assortment of things so I hope you'll find something you like."

"Yes thank you. Coffee, some fruit and a nice scone will be fine thank you."

"Just let me put on a robe and I'll join you."

After a few minutes they spent eating their breakfast Carina heard her phone beep. "Excuse me I should get that." She got up from the small table where the food was placed and found her purse that she had left next to the bed the night before. She pulled out her phone and looked at who sent it before reading the message.

_'Meet us at our place 4 pm. No Shaw' _She quickly deleted the message.

"It's from Sarah."

"Anything I need to know?"

"No it's just that I had asked her to go shopping today and she wanted to know when we were leaving."

Shaw wanting to try one more time to get some info on Agent Walker and Carmichael decided to change the subject. "Carina, what can you tell me about this Carmichael guy?"

"Come on Shaw. You know I can't tell you anything. Besides I don't really know much other than he's the best analyst I've ever seen. A big picture kind of guy who thinks out of the box better than anyone I've ever worked with before."

"So that's why he's teamed with two of the best agents in the business. I was wondering why Agent Walker was so protective of his position on the team. He seems like such a geek who doesn't belong on a top level spy team"

"Agent Shaw, he's very good and deserves to be on this team. Their success rate proves it."

"So is there any other reason why? I've heard the stories. Agent Walker tends to fall for the guys she works with."

"That was one time. He was her partner and now he's dead."

"So there's nothing going on between Walker and Carmichael?"

"What? Are you planning to take a run at her now? Got the redhead so now you're after the blonde?" Carina was feeling protective of Chuck and Sarah.

"Well she is very beautiful. You know how it is for us Agents."

"And she's very deadly. Besides from what I've seen Danny boy you are not one of her favorite people right now."

"Hey I'm just trying to figure out what's going on with the team. Our lives could depend on it some day and I need to know that when the time comes she will do her job."

"Let me tell you one thing Shaw. Sarah is the best damn Agent I've ever worked with. Nothing will stop her from doing her job." Carina was getting pissed. It was obvious Shaw was fishing for what was going on with Chuck and Sarah. Something just didn't seem right about all this. Shaw had seemed to be looking for a way to drive a wedge in this team from the moment he arrived. Maybe he couldn't handle a woman in charge. All male Agents had huge egos and maybe Shaw was just a gamer like her, looking to make a bigger name for himself by replacing Sarah Walker on the team tasked with taking down the Ring. Whatever it was Carina's spy senses were telling her there was more to this story than just trusting your teammates abilities to do the job.

"Daniel, a word of advice. Don't push Walker. She didn't get the reputation as Graham's wildcard enforcer for nothing."

"I'm sure she didn't. She's a great Agent. One of the best in the entire Agency, a legend. I just need to know where she stands." Shaw walked over to his dresser to get some boxer briefs to put on.

"Carina, If you want to take a quick shower here you're more than welcome."

"That's ok. I think I'll just head back to my hotel room and shower and change there. I don't want to show up for shopping wearing the same clothes I had on yesterday."

"Good point."

Carina quickly got dressed and grabbed her phone and gun and placed them back in her purse.

"How about dinner tonight?"

"Shaw, this was fun but 'you know how it is for us Agents'. I'll see you at Castle tomorrow." The smile on her face let Shaw know she loved throwing his words back at him. _'Sorry Danny, but not gonna happen.' _She thought as she left his suite.

**Undisclosed NSA Facility**

**Andrews Air Force Base**

**11:26 am PDT**

After a few hours of restless sleep Chuck had called Casey and briefed him on what they found. He then called General Beckman and she arranged for security clearance to visit the facility at Edwards that was now the home to Chuck's former trainer and one time possible kidnapper, Andrea Saunders. Once they had arrived at the entrance gate to Edwards, they were asked to surrender all of their weapons, communications devices and sent through a complete body scan for any devices hidden on their person. They were then met by a special windowless NSA vehicle that would take them to their destination hidden somewhere on grounds of the over 300,000 acre base.

After about twenty minutes the vehicle stopped and the rear doors of the compartment they had ridden in opened. Once they stepped out of the vehicle they noticed they were in a windowless old hanger. Four NSA Agents met them and escorted them to an elevator located at the far corner of the run down building. Chuck had half expected when they got off the elevator they would be greeted by the John Casey doppelganger Major Mitchell and Brent Spiner in a lab coat.

After clearing through security once again and a second full body scan, they were escorted to a small grey windowless interrogation room while they awaited the arrival of the woman they had come to meet.

Sarah had been keeping a close eye on Chuck. She knew he hadn't really slept much as neither had she. The revelation that the Ring might know his cover identity had been weighing on them heavily. On the drive out to Edwards, Chuck had been unusually quiet. Sarah knew his mind was carefully analyzing all elements of the situation and developing a plan to deal with the potential fall out from this turn of events. He had only told Beckman the barest of facts from the information he had discovered on the disks they had obtained in Malibu. He had told her he needed to talk to Saunders and see if in fact she had been the one that sent those disks to the Ring and why she had lied to them about the location of her files and data in St. Moritz.

Chuck had gone out on a limb for Andrea and Beckman had told him that if she had lied to him, it violated the terms of the agreement she made with the NSA and she would be dealt with harshly. Saunders was a traitor but as long as she was completely and totally honest she had value in their fight against the Ring. But if at any time she reneged on her part of the deal she no longer was of any real use and therefore became 'expendable'.

They sat on the cold metal chairs for a few minutes before Sarah decided to speak. "Chuck, do you want me to wait outside while you speak with her?"

"No Sarah. I trust you completely. Saunders has to know this is her only chance to tell us what we want to know. After what she went through I think she deserved a second chance but she doesn't get a third. I want you here to watch her body language and determine if she is telling the truth. She's a trained Agent so she would be resistant to any enhanced techniques and the only way she can get through this is if she willingly helps us."

Chuck reached over and took Sarah's hands in his under the table. "Sarah, we are a team and I need you here with me for this."

Sarah squeezed his hands lightly and said, "Chuck, I will always be here for you. I hope you know that."

"I do and it means a great deal to me."

The General had made sure that there was no surveillance of any kind as she knew they would be discussing highly classified information about the Intersect so all cameras were removed from the room and an active jammer installed for any audio surveillance.

After about ten minutes of waiting they heard a knock on the door they had entered earlier. Two agents escorted the prisoner into the room. They sat her in a chair across from Chuck and Sarah and ran her wrist shackles through the metal bar that was welded to the top of the table.

No one spoke at all until after Chuck signaled and the agents left the room and stood guard outside. Once the soundproof door was closed, Chuck shifted his chair closer to the attractive brunette now dressed in an orange jump suit.

"Hello Andrea."

"Hello Charles. I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"Well unfortunately Agent Walker and I aren't here on a social call."

"I assumed not. But before we begin I just wanted to say thank you Charles."

"For what?"

"For arraigning for me to be transported here and not simply disposed of."

"Andrea, you have nothing to thank me for. The Ring or someone was clearly going to try to kill you and you deserve to be protected."

"For as long as I'm useful that is."

"Andrea, I promised that nothing was going to happen to you and you would receive a fair trial for your crimes as long as you were honest with us. You can ask Agent Walker here. I don't break my promises and as long as you don't break yours we're good."

"So why are you here?"

"Agent Saunders, Andrea, we need to know everything you told the Ring about the Intersect and what data and files you may have sent them. Was the data we recovered in St. Moritz everything or had you had any contact with the Ring during my time in Zuoz?"

"Charles I told you all this before. I communicated with the Ring via the device that was in my safety deposit box. Plus all of my files were stored there and once we had taken you from the benefit we were going to hand you over to them and then I was going to get the contents of the safety deposit box and arrange to send them to the Director."

Sarah interjected. "Did you pass on any intel prior to that night or arrange for its transport in any way?"

"No, those files were my ticket out of there. If they had all of my files and they had Charles here, there was no longer any need for me. Agent Walker, I'm sure there is no need for me to elaborate on how the Ring would deal with a loose end like me. Or it seems Sydney Prince."

Sarah nodded her understanding. "What did you tell them using the communications device?"

"Not much really. Just basic progress of Charles's training. The fact that he wasn't flashing till the end and that was when we decided to move before it was too late."

Chuck took a deep breath and knew he had to ask the big question weighing on him ever since he opened those encrypted files. Actually, more precisely, ever since he learned of the existence of the Ring in the Intersect room after he downloaded the 2.0 and saw his one-time best friend, nemesis and the man responsible for so much pain and betrayal in his life lay dying in front of him. "Andrea, we ... I need to know if the Ring knows who or more precisely, what I am."

Sarah reached under the table and lightly brushed Chuck's outer thigh. It wasn't much but even that slight touch helped calm the nerves that were waiting to explode inside her partner and lover.

"Charles, all I told them was your name. Charles Carmichael. I assume that is a cover identity but yes, they do know that Agent Carmichael is the Intersect."

Sarah glanced over and could see that Chuck's heart was racing by the pulsing of his carotid artery in his neck. "Can they identify who Agent Carmichael is?"

"No, the only one who can identify him is me."

"So you didn't send them any video, pictures or any other data that could identify what I look like?"

"No. I needed a get out of Zuoz alive card so I sent them very little until I was safe off grid."

"Then we have a big problem."

"What kind of a problem, Charles?"

Chuck looked at Sarah and their non-verbal communication told Chuck that Sarah believed her and he should tell her about the disks.

"Andrea, our team captured some heavily encrypted disks that contained your logs of my training as well as videos from our sparring sessions. The disks were being transported to the Ring by a known gun runner and all around bad guy for higher, Karl Stromberg."

Saunders sat back in her chair as far as her restraints would let her. Her stunned and slightly angered face told Chuck and Sarah that she knew nothing about the disks or their transport.

"Fuck! Those bastards had someone spying on me too." Andrea shook her head back and forth. "I figured that Mitchell had someone watching me but I didn't think the Ring had someone too.""

Sarah then moved forward on her seat and her forearms were pressed against the edge of the table with her hands clinched. "So you are telling us that you had no part what so ever in getting this intel to Stromberg?"

"Of course not. I don't know who this Stromberg character is for one and Agent Walker you must know that my life expectancy once the CIA knew I was involved in Charles's capture was short. Plus if I had given all of my data to the Ring Director before I had safe passage off grid, it was even less. I needed to hold something big back to guarantee they would let me go. Once a double agent's cover is blown they are as good as dead from both sides."

"So where did they get those files?"

"Someone must have hacked into my computer from inside the facility. I kept them all on my office computer as they were reports and videos I was sending through a special encrypted server to Mitchell himself. He was the only one who had access to them. I couldn't send anything to the Ring through the firewall without tipping off the CIA as Mitchell's was the only connection allowed. So I put them on a backup drive and took them with me when I left each day."

"So do you think Mitchell was working for the Ring too?" Sarah asked.

"No I don't believe so. For one thing he was too stupid to be a double Agent and if he was, then why would the Ring want me sent to Zuoz? They could just get the intel on Charles's training from Mitchell himself."

'Then someone hacked into the feed as you were sending them to Mitchell." Chuck surmised.

"I expect so." Andrea's feeling of betrayal was slowly rising. "Charles, can I ask you how you found out about those disks in the first place? If they were being sent by a Ring courier then how did you know where to find them?"

"A new member of our team had a source that told us when and where the drop was supposed to happen." Chuck turned and looked directly at Sarah. "We need to know who Shaw's source was."

They both looked back at Andrea and saw that she was now visibly shaken. All of the color had drained from her face and her heart was racing. Chuck had never seen his former trainer look so scared.

Chuck reached over to grasp Andrea's hands to try to calm the clearly distressed former agent.

"Andrea, what's wrong? What just happened?"

Sarah tried to figure out what she was seeing. There was no way this was an act. Saunders was having a real emotional response to something very disturbing.

Andrea closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. If Shaw was working with the Intersect team then that meant he could get to her and finish what she believed Mitchell had tasked him to do back in DC. But how the hell did he get on this team? What was he doing and how did he know about the disks? Was Mitchell behind all of it?

"Andrea please talk to me. Something is definitely bothering you and maybe we can help."

"Please Andrea, Chuck's right. Take a deep breath and talk to us. We'll protect you."

"You can't protect me! You couldn't in DC and now you can't here!" The desperation evident in her voice.

"Andrea, no one knows you are here but Agent Walker and I, Colonel Casey, who brought you here and is on our team and General Beckman. That's everyone who knows. I promise you, we will do everything we can to protect you."

"But he's already threatened me and he'll find out I'm here soon enough so he can complete the job."

"Who threatened you? Whoever it is we won't let him find out where you are."

"Charles, you just said you needed to find out who Shaw's source was. The source that found out about the disks containing my logs and the training videos being sent to the Ring. Your new teammate is Agent Daniel Shaw."

"Yes, Agent Shaw has been assigned to our team. He's supposed to be some sort of a Ring expert."

Andrea began laughing almost uncontrollably. The tears of fear and all the emotion that had welled up in her eyes after she heard the name Shaw were being shaken loose by her laughter.

"Ring expert? Are you freaking kidding me? The only thing Daniel Shaw is an expert at is fucking over his partners and leaving them to die!" Andrea said with a tone of pure hatred mixed in.

"Wait you know him? He's been like a blank page for the last eight years."

"Of course I know him Charles. He was my partner. My partner that abandoned me in Thailand and gave me up to a be raped, beaten and forced to fight some other poor souls unlucky enough to be travelling in that god forsaken part of the world in order to survive another day."

"Shaw did this? Shaw left you to rot in Thailand and then the Ring recruited you?"

"Yes, your mother fucking Ring expert is the reason I joined the Ring. Kind of ironic don't you think? He betrayed me and abandoned me to save his own skin." Andrea turned her head and spit on the floor. Her only wish was that it was Shaw's face instead.

"But wait when and why did he threaten you? How did he know you were involved with the Ring?" Sarah asked.

"Shaw came to visit me in my cell in DC before I met with Charles. He told me that if I didn't cooperate and tell them what he and Mitchell wanted to know, that accidents could happen during intense interrogation. I thought he was working under Mitchell's orders to cover that sleezeball's ass more than actually getting info on the Ring. Killing me also takes away the star witness against Mitchell. Shaw had worked with Mitchell before. Mitchell loved him. Besides Mitchell liked to play Shaw's wingman when he went cruising for young female agents just out of the Farm. Mitchell would make a run at the ones Shaw would throw back."

"But Mitchell's dead so why would Shaw come after you now?"

Again Andrea was stunned. Her mouth opened but no words came out for a few seconds then finally, "Mitchell's dead?"

"Yes, just after you were sent here he was killed in a supposed car accident."

"Too bad, I wanted to see his face when I testified against him and hopefully see him being dragged through the pain of a public disgrace."

"We believe it was the work of the Ring. But that doesn't explain why Shaw would come after you now if he was working with Mitchell?"

"I don't know maybe I'm just a loose end. But one thing I can tell you is Shaw is after the big score. He's always wanted the big job in Langley. That is his number one driving force. I wouldn't be surprised if he was involved in Mitchell's murder. Then he pins it on me or the Ring and gets on the fast track for the Director's job."

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other. Their eyes saying paragraphs of unspoken words. The mystery of Daniel Shaw was getting more complicated by the minute. "What else can you tell us about him?" Sarah finally asked turning back to the woman their new teammate betrayed.

"I worked with Shaw for 18 months and he is a mediocre agent at best. He get's by on his Superman looks. He look's the part of the great CIA Agent but he is anything but. He makes mistakes in the field, takes shortcuts and is more interested in whatever beautiful agent he can take advantage of. He preys on the young and eager or the broken and vulnerable. He charms them with his looks but he's an empty package. Watch out for him Agent Walker. You're a beautiful woman. If you work with him long enough he will certainly make a pass at you and in the field he'll eventually make a mistake that could get you both killed. Believe me I've seen it first hand."

Chuck turned to look at Sarah with a dazed look on his face. He couldn't fully grasp all that they had just learned about the man who had just joined their team. "Chuck, Carina is coming over later. Let's call Casey and have him meet us there as well. We can brief them on all this and then we call Beckman." Sarah's hand was gently squeezing his thigh under the table.

"Thanks Sarah. As soon as we are clear here and we have our stuff back I'll call him."

Chuck then turned to his former trainer, "Thank you Andrea. I made you a promise before. We will protect you. He will get nowhere near this facility."

"Thank you, Charles, and both of you remember what I said. Watch your backs when it comes to Daniel Shaw."

**A/N2 Hope you liked it. ****Let me know. Next update will be Permutations.**


	21. Chapter 21 The Read In

**A/N So sorry for the delay in posting anything. Work travel got in the way but hey I got to drive a Porsche in the desert with my own blonde bad-ass ninja girl next to me so it was all good. Sarah would have been proud. Thanks again for all those loyal to this story and to Permutations. So grateful for all the reviews, alerts and readers to my ramblings.  
><strong>

**Thanks again to esardi for his read through. This chapter brings together what our beloved team knows so far and adds another to the very elite list of folks that know the special skill set our favorite nerd possesses.  
><strong>

**I also want to thank all the new writers out there who are posting some really good stuff. Also thanks to the veteran writers as well. It seems these amazing characters are alive and well and will be for quite some time.  
><strong>

**Still don't own Chuck but if I did I'd have figured out how to have the fans be getting excited for episode 5.20, Chuck vs The Real Estate Broker.  
><strong>

**Chapter 21**

**The Read In**

**Casa Bartowski**

**Echo Park, CA**

**3:35 PM PDT**

Chuck and Sarah had arrived back at their apartment after a rather quiet drive from Andrews Air Force Base. Both of them had been thinking about the information they had learned from Chuck's former trainer and one time attempted kidnapper, Andrea Saunders. Their new partner and supposed "Ring Expert" had been Saunders partner when she was captured by cruel warlords in Thailand. Not only had Shaw abandoned her, he had failed to try to find her beyond just a cursory search and notification to CIA officials that she was "MIA" and presumed dead on a mission. Her capture by those warlords had not only lead to her being raped, assaulted, beaten and forced to fight for her life, it also led to her joining the Ring. During her time with the rogue organization she had been giving names of prospective and vulnerable agents for recruiting. Eventually it even led to her being involved in Chuck's kidnapping and possibly to his identity, the most closely guarded secret in US Intelligence being given to the Ring. The result, if in fact the Ring knew that Chuck was the Intersect, was that everyone around him, Ellie, Morgan, Devon as well as his team were threatened and possible targets that could be used against them.

The irony of the fact that this Agent who was supposed to be the CIA's biggest asset in fighting against the Ring was in a very direct way responsible for them potentially losing this fight if in fact Chuck was killed or even worse captured.

But beyond all of that Chuck was devastated that anyone, even a trained CIA Agent could possibly leave their partner behind and not make any more than a small attempt at finding where they were and rescuing them. I guess Casey's most honored phrase of his military background, Semper Fidelis, didn't apply to one Daniel Shaw.

Chuck tried not to focus on the fact that the partner Shaw left behind to rot was female as he was perfectly comfortable and proud of the fact that women were equal partners in service to the greater good. But the chivalrous part of him was horrified that the most distasteful elements of torture were applied to a captured female Agent like his one time mentor. Even though Andrea had tried to hand him over to the Ring he still didn't believe she deserved to have been left to experience that horror. The thought of his beloved Sarah going through all that made him shudder to the bone. He had looked over at his blonde partner and lover many times during the ride back from Edwards feeling wave after wave of emotion when he thought about Sarah going through what Andrea had.

During the drive back Sarah had as team leader called General Beckman asking her approval for them to read in Agent Carina Miller to the Intersect. Sarah had told the General that Carina had seen Chuck flash when they were opening the case that contained the disks that led to their trip to see former Agent Saunders. She knew that Carina was a great Agent and eventually would figure things out especially after their success in Marseille and that she felt it was best to upgrade her clearance to a level that would allow for her to be told at least part of the truth about who and what Charles Carmichael was. Chuck and Sarah had both decided not to tell the General what they had learned from Agent Saunders until after they had met with Casey and Carina to discuss this new information they had learned in the past 24 hours.

Sarah had seen the look on Chuck's face during the drive and had tried to tell him that sometimes Agents in the field had to recognize that the mission came before their teammate or themselves and that all Agents accepted that when they signed up. She remembered back to a mission in Croatia with Bryce where she had to leave him in a basement dungeon for two days while she completed the rest of their mission alone. But once it was finished she mounted a rescue mission that saved her partner from what would have eventually been certain death. That was even before she had met Chuck and his humanity had reached into her heart and soul and begun the change in her that she embraced so freely today. What Shaw had done that led to what happened to Andrea made her skin crawl and her heart broke as she watched the man she loved deal with it internally. She knew his compassion for everyone, no matter how evil or how much pain they had caused him in his life was causing a horrible aching inside when he thought of what it must have been like for Andrea, in part because the tall, handsome Agent who was now a member of their team allowed it to happen.

Once inside their apartment, Sarah turned on the jammers she had set up with Casey's knowledge so that no record of their conversation could possibly be discovered by Shaw or anyone else for that matter. The only people they trusted were Beckman, Carina and Casey. Once they completed their meeting and briefed the General they would have a plan and an understanding as to how this news affected the team and its fight against the Ring.

After setting her gun on the end table she walked over and sat next to Chuck on the couch. She pulled his arm around her shoulders and snuggled into his neck and chest. Even though she had not experienced anything like what Andrea had, she wanted and needed the feeling of being safe in Chuck's arms. Chuck instinctively knowing what his beloved Sarah was feeling as well as his own unease pulled her in tightly and closed his eyes for a few moments relishing in the ever present calming effect this blonde goddess had on him when they touched.

Surprisingly even to herself, Sarah spoke first. "Chuck, I know you well enough to know what you are thinking and feeling. I love the fact that even though Andrea was involved with your kidnapping you feel badly for what she had to endure those years ago."

Sarah lifted her head so that she could look directly into his eyes. "But I love you even more because I know for certain that you are worried that Shaw might do something like that to me. But Chuck, that simply isn't going to happen. I, we won't let it."

"Sarah, how can you say that?"

"Because for one I'm very good at my job."

"I know that but so was Saunders and yet she still was abandoned and captured."

"But you see, I have something that will never fail me she never had."

"What's that?" Chuck's face turned an inquisitive look.

"I have you." Sarah then lifted up and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Chuck felt his heart skip a beat because of the love he felt between them. As Sarah pulled away she continued. "Plus I also have Casey and Carina on this team and I now know what to watch out for when it comes to Shaw. Forewarned is forearmed or so they say."

Chuck had to smile at the amazing woman before him.

"But Chuck we also have to recognize that was a long time ago and so far the information Shaw has given us has panned out."

"But Sarah..."

"Chuck, I know what you are going to say and you are right. What we learned today tells us clearly that Shaw can't be counted on to have our backs. He will do whatever he sees as beneficial to him or possibly the mission. But his teammates mean nothing to him."

"Sarah, I agree that we have no proof that what happened with Saunders will effect this mission negatively but you know I simply can't stop worrying about you if you ever have to be alone on a mission with him."

"Chuck, I know that but I'm asking you to trust me."

"I do Sarah, I always have. But I love you and I can't just stop being who I am when it comes to the people I care about most and that my beautiful blonde ninja is you."

Chuck leaned down and kissed Sarah again. It was long, passionate and full of emotion. When they broke Chuck pulled Sarah into his chest and held her for a minute before speaking again. "Sarah, I also care about Carina and I don't want anything to happen to her when she is partnered with Shaw as well."

"Carina is a great agent, Chuck. She may be unpredictable and like to improvise but she is a survivor and can handle herself in any situation. I have seen her many times over the years in some really off the wall situations and no, I can't tell you about them so don't bother asking okay?" Sarah had to chuckle at the disappointment on Chuck's face. "Well maybe a couple of the less classified ones some day but trust me if anyone can handle someone like Daniel Shaw, it's Carina." Chuck's eyes lit up and his pouty frown was reversed into a Bartowski grin.

"Promise you'll tell me some Sarah/Carina stories?"

"I promise, but just remember sometimes getting what you ask for might be more than you bargained for." Sarah made sure to keep her sarcastic smile on her face to let Chuck she was kidding, well sort of.

"Wow, now I really want to hear them someday." Chuck gave Sarah a short peck once again.

As they snuggled into each other's arms again, they heard a knock on the door. Sarah picked up her Smith and Wesson and held it low on the couch while Chuck went to check on who was outside. Looking through the peephole he nodded to Sarah who lowered her weapon back onto the table.

"Hey Carina, come on in. Casey should be here in a second."

"Hey Chuckie, what's the big secret and why don't you want Shaw to know I'm here?"

Sarah got up from the couch and walked over to her redheaded partner. "Let's wait till Casey get's here. We've got some things to tell you and then we need to discuss some new information and how we want to proceed."

"Wow, sounds serious." Carina noticed the looks going back and forth between Chuck and Sarah. She knew something was up and she figured she might as well ask her question now. "Does this have anything to do with what happened to Chuck yesterday at Castle?" Carina looked back and forth again trying to catch their reaction. Chuck was stunned but Sarah was giving Chuck an 'I told you so' look.

"Carina, we will tell you all about it once Casey get's here I promise." Sarah led Carina over to the couch and sat down across from her in the chair opposite her. Chuck sat on the arm of Sarah's chair before realizing Ellie would kill him for not being a proper host even if it was a spy meeting.

"Carina, I'm terribly sorry, can I get you anything? Water? Beer? Cheese Balls?"

Carina looked shocked at the last item he mentioned. "Water would be nice but I'd rather not have my fingers turn four shades of orange if you don't mind Chuck."

"Suit yourself but you haven't lived until you've gone on a synthetic cheese flavored styrofoam bender." Carina rolled her eyes at Sarah as Chuck headed towards the kitchen. "Really? You love this guy?", she whispered.

Sarah just nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "More than you know."

**Casa Bartowski**

**Echo Park, CA**

**3:55 PM PDT**

As the three agents sat around the coffee table sharing some small talk, though Carina's small talk was just a little different than Chuck was used to in his home for the last 7 years, they heard a much more forceful knock followed by a distinctive grunt from behind the door.

"Ahh that would be Casey."

"Ok, tweedledumb, what is so important I had to leave the gun range on a sunday afternoon?"

"Nice to see you too, mon ami."

Casey just glared at Chuck. He hated the French almost as much as he hated Commies.

"Hey Casey. Clovers still in the rotation or did you change things up since the last time I was here?"

Casey just growled.

"Carina, we don't have time for your little dance with our _partner. _We have some very important business to discuss."

"Sarah, you really aren't any fun anymore since you started playing house here in snoresville."

"Hey!"

"No offense Chuckie."

"Well Carina, I don't think you are going to have the same opinion of this place once you learn what we are about to tell you."

Casey looked at Sarah and his eyes got wider. "It's ok Casey, Beckman approved it. Besides I think our DEA friend already has her suspicions."

Casey let out a # 29, resignation, and sat down on the other end of the couch while Sarah continued. "Plus we need the four of us to discuss something else we learned today and Carina needs to know the truth before we can do that."

"You still haven't told me why I wasn't supposed to say anything to Shaw. I had to make up a lie when I left this morning."

"This morning? Wait were you with..."

Carina just looked at Chuck and this time it was her turn to raise her eyebrows and shrug. Casey's grunt was a number 12, disgust.

"What? He asked me to dinner, he's not bad looking and it was saturday night. You two were playing domestic and Casey, well lets just say I left my handcuffs in my hotel room." Carina grinned at Casey who simply rolled his eyes and tried to hide his growing anger or was it embarrassment. Chuck wasn't so sure.

"Unfortunately Danny boy may be nice to look at but he was stiff as a 2X4 and not in the good way."

"Carina!"

"Hey I just thought I'd warn you Sarah in case old Chuckie here..."

"If you know what's good for you will not finish that sentence!" The fire in Sarah's voice could have set off an alarm 5 miles away.

"Fine, fine no more talk about Chuck, Shaw and wood products. Got it." Chuck's face was almost as red as Carina's long tresses.

"Ok, can we finally talk about why we asked you here please?"

Carina, Casey and Chuck all settled down and let Sarah speak.

"Carina, we had your clearance level raised 3 notches. The information you are about to hear is classified to one of the highest levels in our government. Do you understand?"

Carina nodded.

"Have you ever heard about the Intersect?" Sarah looked closely at her partners expression which remained calm and professional.

"A little. some super computer thing but I thought it was just a myth. Why?"

"Well it isn't a myth. It's real and as a matter of fact your looking at it." Sarah looked over at Chuck and Carina's jaw dropped in confusion.

"Wait, I thought it was a computer, are you saying Chuck is the computer?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"How can... what... ahh . . . our Chuckie, your nerdy analyst boyfriend, has a super computer in his brain?"

Chuck took over for Sarah at this point. "Look Carina the data in the Intersect computer was encoded into images and I saw those images. So that data is now stored in my brain and I can recall it when needed."

"So all that in Marseille was the Intersect?"

This time Sarah interrupted. "No most of that was just Chuck, he is incredibly smart." Sarah looked over at her boyfriend and smiled. Chuck mouthed 'thank you'.

"But the Intersect helped put it together faster."

"So if Chuck is the Intersect, then that explains why the CIA's top Agent and the NSA's top assassin are guarding a nerd in the middle of suburbia." Carina nodded as she finally understood why Sarah had been given this assignment.

"Among other things."

"But why didn't they just put Chuckie in a bunker? Why keep you two here babysitting?"

"Because, first we didn't know how it would work if Chuck was locked in a bunker. He needed some form of stimuli for the Intersect to work, for him to flash if you will."

"Is that what I saw yesterday?" Carina looked at Chuck as she spoke.

"Yes, I flashed on the device in the case we had recovered at the beach house. The flash told me what it was and the pattern to safely open it."

Carina sat back on the couch and looked at Chuck in amazement. Sarah then continued.

"After we learned what triggered the flashes, it became clear to us that Chuck could be a great asset on missions. Most of our success in the defeat of Fulcrum was because of Chuck's help. For someone who wasn't trained at the time he made a very good field agent." Sarah again looked over at Chuck with pride and adoration in her eyes.

"What do you mean trained 'at the time' and why did Chuck have it and not a real agent?"

Chuck took a breath and decided he should speak on this subject though he knew it was difficult and would bring up some awkward memories. "Carina, I don't think we can go into too many details and it really isn't that relevant to this discussion but I wasn't really chosen. I was sort of a victim of circumstance." Chuck then looked at Sarah and she nodded for him to continue. She knew this would be uncomfortable for Chuck for many reasons and it was still a bit awkward for her as well given the circumstances of what happened the second time Chuck got the Intersect on Ellie's wedding day. But she and Chuck had been adults and spoken about it both before and after Chuck went to Zuoz. They both had put the events and the mistakes of that day behind them.

"Well for a long time I wanted it out of my head so I could go back to a normal life. When we heard about an upgrade, a version 2.0 if you will, I had mine removed and that version was supposed to be downloaded into Bryce."

"Wait, Bryce? Bryce Larkin? I thought he was dead?"

"So did we, but no, Bryce was still alive." Sarah said and then looked from Carina to Chuck with a small sad smile.

"So, the whole time you were falling for Chuck here, your old boyfriend was alive?"

Sarah nodded. Carina sat back against the couch again.

"Wow, Chuckles I'm impressed."

All three agents looked on confused at the redhead.

"It's just I don't think I have ever heard of Bryce losing anything especially a beautiful woman to another man."

"Carina, Chuck didn't win me and Bryce didn't lose me. In fact Bryce never had me. I was never in love with Bryce. Sure I had feelings for him but it wasn't love. When I met Chuck I didn't know what love was. But I fell for him the first day we met. It just took me a while to realize that it was love I felt from the very beginning."

"Can we get back to the story please before I throw up here." Casey finally interjected to end the lady feelings part of the meeting.

"Fine, continue Chuck." Carina smiled and winked at Chuck still impressed that Chuck had won the heart of Sarah Walker away from Mr. Pretty Boy perfect spy Bryce Larkin.

"Well as I said we had found a way to remove the Intersect from my brain and then Bryce was supposed to get the 2.0. But at my sisters wedding we heard that Bryce had been captured and Sarah ran off to rescue him. I couldn't let Sarah go in alone so I went after her."

"So without any real training and now without the Intersect, you went up against trained enemy operatives to help Sarah and her captured ex-boyfriend?" Carina looked at Chuck with almost awe in her expression.

"I loved Sarah. I couldn't just stand there and not do everything I could to help her and protect her." Chuck looked over at Sarah and a small smile was shared by the two. Sarah then looked back at Carina as if to say 'now do you see why I love this man?'

"So what happened?"

"Well when I got there I found Bryce in the Intersect room. He had been shot and was dying. He wanted me to destroy the Intersect because he thought it was too powerful and we couldn't let it fall into the enemies hands. So I had a decision to make. Let who we found out later was the Ring get the Intersect, destroy it like Bryce wanted or..."

"Download it yourself."

Chuck nodded. "I couldn't let the Ring get it and I couldn't destroy it as even though I've had plenty of issues with Bryce that go back long before I met Sarah, I couldn't let Bryce's death be in vain. So yes, I downloaded it." Chuck then looked down humbly at his hands. Sarah reached over and took his hand in hers and stroked the back of it. Even after all the misery, heartache and betrayal Bryce caused in Chuck's life, Sarah knew his death affected Chuck more than he let on.

"So Bryce is really dead now?"

"Yes, Bryce is really dead." Sarah answered this time. Though she was never really in love with him, Bryce was her partner for two years and his death affected her as well, not once but twice.

Chuck took a breath and looked up at Sarah, Casey and then Carina. "So this is where the training comes in."

Sarah decided to take over the conversation at this point. "The 2.0 gave Chuck certain skills that the earlier version of the Intersect didn't. Skills like martial arts, languages etc. All things an Agent learns at the farm. But Chuck needed to learn to control them. So it was decided to send him to Switzerland for training."

"So that's where he was when we were in Marseille?"

"Yes, Beckman wanted to keep me away from that slimeball Mitchell who she knew had plans for me while Chuck was in training."

"I bet I know what kind of plans those were, that asshole."

"Exactly, so she got me assigned to DEA and Interpol so I could be close to Chuck if needed."

Casey decided to join in at this point. "She assigned me to Stuttgart for the same reason. Mitchell was trying to take complete control of the Intersect project for himself and we were Beckman's hold card."

"Carina, besides being the smartest man I've even known, Chuck has always been an extremely important piece of National Intelligence. Knowledge of his identity is held by only eight people on the planet. Three others are now dead. You are the nineth. The 2.0 has made Chuck even more valuable than he was before. The secrets in his head and the skills that he now is learning to utilize make his protection our number one priority and our most important weapon in defeating the Ring." Sarah added.

"Ok, so Chuckie here is P1 but what does this have to do with Shaw and why you are keeping Chuck's identity from him if he is our "Ring expert? Shouldn't he be aware of Chuck's abilities and status so he can be best utilized for why he is now on the team?

Chuck shifted on the armrest and shared a look with Sarah as they knew they had another bombshell to drop. This time on both Carina and Casey. Sarah nodded to Chuck and their undeniable connection took over telling each other how they wanted to proceed.

Chuck began. "This is where things get a little more complicated. First of all Beckman knows only the barest of minimum of what we are about to tell you. Sarah as team leader decided that we should talk with you both before we proceed."

"That's right. I may be leader on this team but we all play an important roll. No matter how we decide to deal with things going forward I want you all to know I want and need your honest input in every decision I make." The teammates all nodded their consent. "Continue Chuck."

"Casey you remember the agent you escorted back from St. Moritz?"

"You mean the woman who tried to kidnap you?" Casey grunted his hatred for traitors.

"Yes, former Agent Andrea Saunders."

"What does that traitor have to do with Shaw and why we are here instead of enjoying blowing stuff away?"

Chuck looked at Carina who was now even more confused. What she had learned so far today was shocking enough. But she got the impression things were going to get a lot worse based on the look on Chuck and Sarah's faces.

"Carina, Agent Saunders was my chief trainer while I was in Switzerland. She was assigned to turn me into the Super Agent that the CIA/NSA had paid for when they developed to 2.0."

"They wanted you to become Bryce Larkin."

"Essentially yes. But with far more knowledge and skills than even Bryce had. But I lacked the basic training Bryce had already. Had he been given the 2.0 he would have been going on missions very quickly once he learned how to handle it. Everything was happening so fast. I needed to have intense training so as not to put the program and the war against the Ring back six months. Agent Saunders was given the task by then acting Director Mitchell to make me into the secret weapon he had planned to use for his own political gain. He was hoping I was going to be his ticket to 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue."

"But Casey said she tried to kidnap you?"

Sarah decided to take this part. "Carina, it seems that Mitchell was thinking with his little head again and forgot to fully vette Agent Saunders once she had "impressed" him in her interview."

Carina's eyes rolled. She knew exactly what Mitchell was like and had the hand prints on her ass to prove it.

Chuck continued. "Well it seems my illustrious trainer was working for the Ring as a double Agent and was supposed to turn me over to them in exchange for her ultimate freedom."

"Ok, so this Agent Saunders screws Mitchell, gets assigned to be the trainer of the most important government asset in the world and it turns out she's working for the very organization that asset is being trained to destroy?"

"That's about the size of it." All four Agents lean back shaking their heads.

"No wonder we are losing this war with incompetent politicians more worried about getting their rocks off than defending this country." Casey growled. The anger in his voice could have cut glass. Once he calmed down a bit he asked. "So what does this have to do with our Ken doll Ring expert?" Casey had always disliked pretty boy CIA Agents like Larkin and Shaw.

Carina had to chuckle, Casey was a lot more close to the truth than he knew.

Chuck took a deep breath before he began once again. Sarah noticing his discomfort took his hand in hers. They had decided long ago to keep things professional at work but she knew this small gesture would calm him. Casey just rolled his eyes.

"Well once I could flash again I saw a picture of Saunders and Mitchell someone had taken probably to use as blackmail later on. When I interrogated her back in DC she admitted she was assigned to get close to Mitchell by the Ring. But that wasn't the most disturbing part of her story."

Both Casey and Carina were now really curious about what Chuck and Sarah were about to tell them and what if any connection it had to their uninvited partner. Sarah continued to gently rub her thumb along the back of Chuck's had as he spoke.

"After we got back from the beach house and opened up the case that contained the disks, I made a complete sector by sector copy of what was on them as I was sending the viewable files to Langley. But something didn't add up. The total size of the files I sent was smaller than what seemed to actually be recorded on the disks based on the discoloration when they were written by the recorder. So last night I began to try and break the Ring encryption and found that the files were..."

"Less nerdspeak and more info Bartowski."

"Fine Casey. What Sarah and I discovered were the logs, videos and progress reports that Saunders had been writing to send to Mitchell. They were buried on these disks that were being transported by Stromberg to the Ring agents we captured."

Sarah now spoke. "That means that had the Ring gotten a hold of these disks they would have known Chuck's strengths, weaknesses and worst of all his identity as well as his picture."

The seriousness of the situation was now becoming quite evident to the two agents on the couch.

"So Saunders was sending the files to the Ring and Shaw's intel was crucial in stopping that from happening." Carina thought that meant their new partner was legit.

"That's what we suspected but we needed to know for sure so Chuck and I paid Agent Saunders a little visit this morning to confront her and ask if she had betrayed the deal Beckman had made with her in exchange for her testimony and keeping her alive."

"She told us she didn't send it and that all of the data she had was recovered from the safety deposit box in St Moritz."

"And you believe her?" Carina asked with skepticism.

"Yes we do. She has no reason to lie if she wants to stay alive. If she breaks her agreement she knows she will be "dealt with harshly".

"Wow, She made a deal with Beckman?"

"Yes in exchange for all her testimony against Mitchell and all of her info on the Ring she is being protected from any retribution by them and has had a stay of her termination order that was put in place after she tried to kidnap Chuck."

Chuck noticing they were still quite skeptical about what he and Sarah were telling them decided to change the subject slightly. "Carina and Casey, there is something else you need to know. When I first flashed on her file I found a report that Saunders had been captured eight years ago in Thailand. I found out she had been thrown in a local prison where she was beaten, raped repeatedly and then sold to a local "businessman" who ran a camp where what were tantamount to slaves were subjected to all kinds of abuse and then forced to fight to the death for the perverse pleasure of anyone willing to pay to watch their brutal treatment."

Carina's face grew pale. It was a female agent's worst nightmare. They all knew it was a very real possibility in their business but in was the unspoken constant fear they all tried to bury deep inside but never fully accomplished.

"Saunders was in that camp for eighteen months before she escaped. The CIA never knew where she was or went looking for her. They never tried to help her. She was written off as just another star on the wall at Langley." Chuck's heart was pounding as he told her story. No matter what had happened to him at the hands of Andrea Saunders he still couldn't accept that happening to anyone let alone a government Agent. It was one of the deep dark things about the life of a spy that Sarah had tried to keep from him and one of the many reasons she was so deathly afraid this life would change him once he downloaded the 2.0. But watching his reaction when even discussing the dark underbelly of the spy game happening to a traitor who tried to kidnap him made her fears that she would lose "her Chuck" to the spy game fade away.

Chuck took his other hand and wiped his face trying to clear the anger and anguish he was feeling. After closing his eyes for a few seconds he continued.

"After Saunders escaped she was found at a hospital in Thailand and recruited by the Ring. The CIA had done nothing for her so she felt she owed them nothing. She knew she was betraying her country but the torture in Thailand had changed her and the Ring offered her a chance at a better life and a chance to get revenge on the CIA for doing nothing for her."

"Chuck, while I understand how much this bothers you, Sanders knew the risks when she joined up. It still doesn't excuse her turning against her country."

"I understand that Casey and in my head I agree with you but I just can't accept someone being left behind like they don't matter."

Casey, though appalled by anyone who would betray their country was also angered by anyone who fights for their country being left behind to rot. The myriad of emotions, well Casey emotions anyway, were very clear to the other three Agents as well. Chuck then knew he had to drop the bomb about his team member.

"The worst part of all this was that it could have easily been prevented. Saunders had a partner. A partner that abandoned her and never notified the CIA that she had in fact been captured. He just wrote it up as missing and presumed KIA. If her partner notified the Agency that an Agent with knowledge of area operations was captured by local hostiles I'd like to think they would have done something, anything to at least protect their secrecy and maybe even their agent."

Carina looked at Sarah and a small expression of understanding went between them. It would have been like Sarah abandoning Carina in Pakistan and leaving her to die. Carina nodded a quiet 'thank you' and Sarah responded knowing Carina had done the same thing when she was captured by Peyman with Chuck's help of course.

Chuck stood up and took a couple of steps away from the group to gather his thoughts for what he was about to say. After a few seconds he turned around to the other three members of his team.

"Carina, Casey... Saunders partner, the one who abandoned her in Thailand and ultimately led her to joining the Ring was none other than Daniel Shaw."

To say that the two agents seated on the couch were stunned would have been the biggest understatement of the year. Chuck couldn't tell whose mouth was open more Carina's or Casey's. Both proud, loyal agents had just learned that their new partner had abandoned his teammate and never reported her last location to his superiors. He simply listed her "missing, presumed dead."

"That bastard!" Casey spoke with a fierceness rare for even the NSA's top agent. "He let his partner be captured, raped and tortured so that his pretty boy ass could go free and never did a thing to protect his team."

Chuck walked back to the chair Sarah was seated in and sat back down on the arm. "I'm afraid there's more."

"What?" The both exclaimed. "Isn't that bad enough?"

Sarah began the next part. "It seems that Shaw visited Saunders in her cell in DC and basically threatened to kill her. She believes it was on the orders of Mitchell to take out the chief witness against him at trial. But when we told her that Mitchell died in a "car accident" the next day we don't know what to think. Was Shaw behind the killing? What was his true relationship with Mitchell and Graham? Why is his file so redacted and he only came to life after Mitchell's death? Then he gets assigned to this team and low and behold his 'source' get's us intel on the Ring that has encrypted inside, Saunders' logs and videos from Chuck's training. Encrypted so carefully that only someone as gifted as Chuck was able to find it. The Langley analysts would have been so focused on the known Ring encryption data files they would have missed what was buried underneath. It's all just too convenient."

"So you think Shaw is working for the Ring or was he just manipulating Mitchell for his own purposes or vice versa?" Carina asked.

"We don't know. The only thing we know for certain is that Mitchell wanted the Intersect for his personal weapon. He was sleeping with a Ring Agent who he assigned as the chief trainer for the Intersect. He and Shaw knew each other. Shaw's intel from his 'source' was accurate and the intel contained a great deal more than what was on the surface."

"My head is spinning with all this" Carina added in disbelief.

The four agents proceeded to go over all the possible scenarios, Mitchell was behind it all, The Ring was behind it all. Saunders was telling the truth. Saunders was lying. Shaw was behind it all or none or all of the above. The only thing that even midly stood out was Mitchell was connected to each possible scenario and motive but nothing could be eliminated.

After another hour of discussion they were no closer to figuring things out than they were when they started. The four partners were all getting frustrated, angry, confused and they had very little information that was definitive.

Sarah decided it was her role as team leader to make a decision as to what they would do next. "Ok, we still don't have enough concrete information to make a strong case to Beckman. And accusing a fellow agent of being a traitor, even a deceased one, required strong concrete intel. The only things we know for certain are that Shaw betrayed his partner, according to Saunders, Shaw went to see her in DC and threatened her. Somehow data from Chuck's time in Switzerland was being sent to the Ring. Before we make any decision we need to figure out what Shaw's game is and where his loyalties lie."

"How do we do that?" Chuck asked.

Sarah knew Chuck was not going to like what she was about to say but it was the only logical direction to take at this point. But before she could answer Carina spoke. "Well I've been his partner and gotten close to him so I think I should contact him and see what else I can find out."

"No Carina, I'm not going to risk you being partnered with Shaw again until we know more. Next mission I'll partner with him."

"What? No way!" Chuck said more strongly than he had spoken since Casey and Carina had arrived.

"Chuck. I'm not going to put Carina into any position that I wouldn't do myself."

"But she has already gotten 'close ' to him." Chuck realized how that sounded. Though he really didn't want to have Carina have to use her amble seduction techniques any more than he wanted Sarah to. "Sorry Carina. I just..."

"It's ok Chuck. I know you didn't mean it that way. But Sarah's right. It should be her. The entire night I was with him the few times we actually talked he kept asking about Sarah and what her relationship was with you Chuck. It wasn't just asking about a partner. He wants to know what is going on between you two but make no mistake about it, he wants Sarah for something and I think it's pretty obvious what that is."

Casey now seeing the logic here knew he needed to calm Chuck down a bit. They needed to know what was going on with the "super agent" and Sarah was their best option. "Chuck listen. Carina and Walker are right. It's been pretty obvious that Shaw has something going on in his head towards Walker. No offense Carina, but if anyone can get Shaw to talk it's Sarah."

"None taken Casey, plus it will mean I get to be partnered with you or the cutie pie Intersect." Casey just rolled his eyes and moved back on the couch. Sarah glared at the redhead though she knew Carina was just trying to get a rise out of Casey.

Chuck turned to Sarah and took her hands in his. "Sarah look I trust you completely but the thought of you being partnered on a mission with someone like Shaw scares the hell out of me. I know you can protect yourself but someone needs to watch your back and Shaw has proven he's not that guy."

"Chuck, I know this will be hard for you but it really is our only way to find out what Shaw is up to and if we can trust him. Shaw is CIA and so far everything he has told us has panned out and though I believe her too, Andrea is still a Ring agent. Whatever happened eight years ago we have only heard one side of it. Beckman seems to trust him and until we know for certain and we can get him reassigned, Shaw is a member of this team."

"Fine, you're right and I know you will have us three watching your back as well. Something Andrea didn't have. But I want to talk to Beckman. I want to see those files on Shaw they got from Mitchell's computer. Maybe there is something in there they overlooked. Maybe there is more info on what happened in Thailand."

"OK we'll call her and get those files sent to us."

The four agents stood up and stretched a bit. They had been sitting for a long time and as Chuck picked up the empty beer bottles and Carina's wine glass to head to the kitchen Casey put his hand on Chuck's shoulder. The gesture surprised Chuck and his eyes grew large as he looked at the large man's hand. "Chuck, Walker is the best partner I've ever had and I'm not Shaw, remember?"

Chuck knew exactly what Casey was telling him and he trusted the gruff NSA Agent with his life but more importantly he trusted him with Sarah's even more. "Thanks Casey. I know you will have her back."

"We all will Bartowski"

Carina seeing Casey talking with Chuck in the kitchen walked over to her blonde team leader. "Sarah, so this Intersect thing is really true? It really works?"

"Yes it does. But what makes it work is Chuck. Even though I didn't want this for him and am worried the spy life will change him, he always seems to show us time and again just how special he is and why he is the perfect host for the Intersect."

"You really do love him, don't you."

"I fought it for a long time, hurt him deeply and made a lot of mistakes but I know now I was always fighting a losing battle. Chuck told me what you said to him about how you knew I wanted him when you first met even if I didn't know myself at the time. Turns out you were right. I've loved him almost from the first moment I saw him."

"For what its worth I knew then that Chuck was the right guy for you. I am truly sorry about Bryce's death but I knew he could never give you what you really wanted and needed. But I saw the way you and Chuck looked at each other when we went on that double date with Martin."

"Morgan."

"Yea whatever. Point is I'm amazed it took you this long to finally buy a ticket on that ride. Lord knows I tried that first night and he turned me down flat."

Sarah chuckled. She would have loved to have seen Carina's face when Chuck said no to her. "Well you know me about as well as anyone and I can be rather stubborn. Maybe deep down inside I knew if I did anything like that with Chuck I'd be a goner and not just being reassigned. I'd rather have what we had than no Chuck in my life at all."

Carina sensing there was still a bit of apprehension from Sarah about Shaw decided she needed to share a bit more of her thoughts on Sarah's teammate/mark. "Look Sarah, I said this before but I get a very strange feeling from Shaw when it comes to you and Chuck but you in particular. He wants you badly and he is going to put a move on you, I guarantee it. But I'll tell you the man has no style. I kept looking around his apartment for where he plugged himself in at night. I almost laughed out loud when I saw he had a copy of the Kama Sutra on the bookshelf in his bedroom. I mean really how freaking cliche is that?"

Carina and Sarah both tried to stifle the laughs but were losing badly.

Carina sensing a chance to tease Sarah took a step closer. "So does the Intersect come with any special fun skill sets I should know about?" Sarah looked up and saw Carina's full blown sassy face. Sarah decided to give it right back to the redhead.

"Well too bad you had your chance and blew it because believe me, Chuck doesn't need them. His _very_ special "skills" are all him." She gave Carina a full on smirk and then winked at her. Sarah knew Chuck had never used the Intersect in bed and she didn't believe it would be even possible for him to be any better than he already was. The Intersect may have techniques but it was their love for each other that took them to another level.

"Lucky girl." Carina said with almost a hint of envy in her voice.

"Oh believe me, I know."

**Black sedan outside Casa Bartowski**

**Echo Park, CA**

**8:55 PM PDT**

A solitary figure watched a redheaded Agent get into her silver Lexus LFA and drive off. Another late model sedan followed. The figure turned his attention to his burner cell phone. He pressed the speed dial and waited for the person on the other end to answer.

_"Yes?"_

"Sir, the redhead has left the target's apartment. Murphy is following her. What are our orders?"

_"Let her go. You two can have your fun with her later. It's the blonde I want. She's too smart not to sweep for surveillance but I want to know what she and the analyst are up to every minute, understand?"_

"Yes, sir. There was another person with them for the last almost five hours. Real military type. He went into an apartment next door about a half hour ago."

_"Understood. Keep me posted."_

"Yes sir." The figure smiled to himself. The boss wanted the blonde badly and though he'd like a shot at her too, he and Murphy were going to have a lot of fun with a certain redhead.

In a penthouse apartment downtown, a tall man turned up the sound of a video playing on his laptop. He heard the voice of a brunette woman speaking to the person holding the camera. As his mind drifted back those years before he quietly said in reply. "Soon, I'll get what I want, your family will get what they want and Sarah Walker and the CIA will get what they deserve when the Intersect is standing by my side when I'm the only one left standing at the head of the Ring Council of Elders."

**Navy blue Mercedes 200 yards away**

**Echo Park, CA**

**8:58 PM PDT**

Another G-man type sat in his rented Mercedes and watched the proceedings. Once he saw the figure in the sedan reach for his phone he turned on the recording device. Though a burner phone is extremely difficult to trace to its owner, it's very easy to listen in on when it is being used right in front of you.

After the phone call he was witnessing ended, the G-man pulled out his round communications device and pressed the one button.

_"Secure"_

"Target's team is monitoring an apartment complex in Burbank. He just contacted Target with a siterep.

"_Continue the surveillance. I want to know where our mole's loyalties are."_

"What do we do about the group they are watching?"

_"Nothing, no need to raise suspicions till we know where target's loyalties lie and why he has these folks under surveillence.."_

"Understood."

He then spoke over his earpiece. "Zulu team has target left his penthouse?"

_"No sir. He's been there all night."_

"Good, The Director wants him under constant srveillence."

"_Roger that."_

Meanwhile back in Casa Bartowski the two remaining agents snuggled on the couch and began to watch Sarah's favorite guilty pleasure about vampires and fairies in the deep south. They both had no idea they were under surveillance nor that the surveillance team itself was being watched as well.

**A/N 2 New Permutations next then back to this story for a mission, action, lies and betrayal. Hope you liked this one.**


	22. Chapter 22 The Plan

**A/N Thanks once again from the bottom of my heart for all the support you have given my stories. It really inspires me to continue trying my hand at all this.  
><strong>

**This chapter really sets in motion where the climax to Act 2 of this story is headed. I hope you like it as much as I did writing it. I want to thank esardi as always for his read through and suggestions. He always makes this story better once he sees each chapter. I also want to thank BDaddyDL for working with me on an outline for my next story idea once Permutations is finished in a couple of chapters. Working on that really helped clear the block I was having with this one. That story is going to be a departure and a real challenge for me so I want to get it outlined well before the writing starts. I also want to thank Angus McNab and Shfire for allowing me to work with them on their great stories. It's been a real honor and a total pleasure.  
><strong>

**Still don't own Chuck but if I did I would have fought like hell to get the extended version of Goodbye to air in its entirety. Though I still have serious issues with the direction the finale took, the extended version makes so much more sense in certain context that takes at least some of the sting away.**

**Chapter 22**

**The Plan  
><strong>

**Casa Bartowski**

**Echo Park, CA**

**Sunday 10:42 PM PDT**

Chuck and Sarah were in their room getting ready for bed. Sarah dressed in Chuck's Huey Lewis t-shirt and a pair of white lace panties was sitting on the desk chair rubbing moisturizing body lotion on her long slender legs. She pulled out one of the drawers of Chuck's computer desk and rested her foot on the open drawer. She glanced over at Chuck who was seated against the headboard trying in vain to concentrate on the latest issue of Justice League. Sarah caught his not so subtle glances at her and began to slow down her strokes ever so slightly. Sarah loved that she had such an effect on Chuck. Now she knew that any red-blooded male would probably have been interested in the sight Chuck was witnessing, the agency had made her fully aware of her power over men but the only person whose attention made her feel loved, treasured and not like a piece of meat was a certain nerd who just snuck one more glance her way.

Much of the reason she was putting the extra effort into her nightly beauty routine was to reassure Chuck that she did all this just for him. She was well aware that Chuck had serious misgivings about her partnering with Shaw. It was more than likely why he had been distracted ever since their meeting ended. Shaw's history of abandoning his partners was causing Chuck some serious anxiety. Not that he didn't trust Sarah to be able to take care of herself, he was well aware there was no one better at that. But in the field anything can happen and partners need to be able to depend on each other to complete the mission as well as have their backs.

But Sarah was also well aware that Chuck was worried that Shaw was going to hit on her and try to take advantage of any assignment that required them to act like a couple. Sarah was prepared for that but she knew that a guy like Shaw would try and be extra affectionate whenever he could knowing that to keep their cover intact Sarah would have to accept things like touching her affectionately, nibbling her neck or trying to kiss her when in public. The thought that the actions she would sometimes be required to do for the job caused Chuck real emotional pain bothered her even more than just her normal disgust at that part of her profession. The only person she was interested in seducing anymore was seated about ten feet to her left.

"Chuck, I know you aren't really reading that comic book. You haven't turned a single page for the last ten minutes. Please talk to me about what's bothering you."

Chuck put the comic on the night stand and watched as Sarah wiped her hands on a towel and headed over towards her side of the bed. She sat with her legs crossed facing him.

"Sarah, I know you can handle yourself no matter how difficult a situation you find yourself in but I can't help thinking about what happened to Andrea when she was partnered with Shaw."

"Chuck I told you this before. What makes me different from Saunders is I have a team backing me up, not just Shaw. I have three of the best spies in the world with me. Carina, Casey and most of all, you. I have complete faith in all of you that no matter what happens you will have my back whether Shaw is there or not."

"I know and I trust Casey and Carina as well but I can't help it. I'm always going to worry about you. I love you and that just comes as part of the package."

"I love you too and you have no idea how much that means to me to know I have someone who loves me and would do anything to protect me. But we have to think like spies here. Something is off about Shaw. I feel it, Carina feels it, Casey, and you. We all think there is something he isn't telling us but until we know for sure what that is we are going to have to use him."

"You're right. Carina said he is a bit too concerned about you and we have to use that to get to him. I understand that. I just can't help how I feel seeing you being placed in possible danger." Chuck kissed her lips lightly. "So do you have a plan on what we are going to do?"

"Well, Shaw seems to have some sort of source for his information. We need to try and find out who that is and if we can I think we should try and set up a meet with the Director. We have Shaw tell them he wants to come in. If Shaw is really this supposed Ring Expert then it's likely the Ring knows who he is and would be interested in turning him. We have him tell them that he is tired of being a subordinate working for idiots like Mitchell and Graham and this new assignment as a "consultant" was the last straw."

"So we use Shaw as bait?"

"Exactly. The Director would be a fool to not be interested in turning the CIA's most important Ring expert into a double Agent."

"So where do you come in?"

"I'll be there as his 'partner' and establish his cover as still loyal to the CIA. He can then 'betray' me as a sign of loyalty to them."

Chuck sat up straighter. "Wouldn't that make you a target for the Ring agents that would assuredly be there? I'm not sure..."

"Chuck, you'll be there along with Casey and Carina. I'll be fine."

"I know it's just..."

"Chuck, even though we are not certain about Shaw we still have a mission to find and destroy the Ring. We should use him or anything else we can to find out how extensive their reach is inside the intelligence community."

"I know..." Suddenly Chuck's eyes got that look Sarah had seen many times. That look when his brain jumped into overdrive.

"Ok, Chuck I know that look what are you thinking in the big beautiful brain of yours."

Chuck put his elbow against his knee and thumb under his chin. Sarah had to chuckle as she saw his attempt to mimic Rodin's The Thinker statue. "Chuck, you have way too many clothes on to make that look work and now that I think about it I'd like to see the more accurate version in about two minutes." The seductive gleam in her eyes very apparent.

"Hey hold your horses art lover. I'm sure that can be arranged but we still have a little business to discuss."

"Ok but I do plan on 'appreciating' a certain work of art very soon." She leaned in and gave him another tender but teasing kiss.

Chuck's blush could barely be hidden. Even though he and Sarah had been lovers for a few weeks now he still had a long way to go to keep his cool when she spoke to him like that.

"Ooooh k, duly noted." Chuck's face grew more serious now. "Sarah, while you are talking to Shaw I really think I need to fully clue in Beckman about his connection to Andrea. I know we said I need to see those files she has but she's going to want to know why we are asking for top secret personal files of former CIA Directors. Think about this. Shaw is partnered with Saunders who he betrays and she ends up being captured and turned to work for the Ring eight years ago. Not a great thing to have on your resume, losing a partner. True?"

Sarah nodded but curious where he was going with all this.

"Then he basically becomes a ghost until he shows up in some mysterious files a week ago and somehow is being called an "expert" on what is quickly becoming the nation's biggest threat. How did he go from the mediocre agent Saunders called him into Graham's chief investigator on the Ring? It just doesn't add up. Why him and why didn't anyone else know about it? I need to see if I can figure out why the info on Shaw's activities with the Ring were kept out of the original Intersect and the 2.0."

"Chuck, Graham must have done that for some reason. Shaw said he only dealt with him and then Mitchell."

"Yes, but when did that begin and what was he doing after his mission with Saunders that caused him to be picked by Graham? None of that is even in his file that I have seen."

"I don't know Chuck. Graham must have taken that to his grave. Or..." Sarah's eyes grew larger as the realization hit her. "Maybe there was another mission in between and something in those files could trigger you to flash on the connection."

"Exactly Sarah. Somewhere in those files might be the trigger that opens up the rest of his file and we can finally get a read on what secret he is hiding. Plus what was behind his threat to Saunders in DC? Was Mitchell behind it or was it something else?"

"Okay, I'll keep Shaw occupied while you contact Beckman to get a look at those files and I'll also see if I can figure out why he is so interested in me."

"Ahh Sarah, hello, I think it's obvious one of the reasons why he is interested in you." As he spoke Chuck waved his hand up and down drawing attention to her amazing body.

"That may be so but both my and Carina's instincts are telling us its something else besides just that. A major part of our training in seduction is to learn to read what the mark's true motives and responses are. Is it just lust or is there something else behind it? A female agent can get into real trouble if they think their mark is responding because they are just interested in getting them into bed when their cover may have been already blown. Believe me I know."

Chuck's expression turned to a frown for just a second but it was enough for Sarah to pick up on it.

"Chuck, I know you well enough to know that this part of my or actually now our job bothers you. But in this case Shaw is a trained agent I can't just come on to him like I would a regular mark. He would see right through it. I need to give him the impression that he is the one initiating things and his advances are not totally unwelcome." Sarah shifted a little closer to Chuck and looked sincerely into his eyes. "I know seeing me flirt with a target has always bothered you even before we were together. I'm sorry that I tried to use that fact against you and hurt you in the past. The fight we had right here in this apartment after the Lon Kirk mission was in part an example of that. I knew that you didn't fake that flash, you would never do that no matter how you felt or how much you were hurting. But I still accused you of being jealous and letting your feelings get in the way of the mission."

"Well if I'm being completely honest I was a little jealous." Chuck tilted his head down a bit sheepishly.

"I know and I used your feelings to hurt you so I could run from my own." Sarah tilted his head back up with her hand so she could look again into his eyes. "Chuck, that was a very tough time for me. What happened on the docks when I kissed you scared me. I was falling hard for you and I couldn't bear the thought of dying without knowing what it would be like to kiss the man my heart was completely in love with but my brain was still denying. Then everything that happened when Bryce came back from the dead just added to my confusion. I kissed him in this very bedroom and I didn't know how to handle it all. But one thing I learned from that kiss with Bryce was that what I felt with you was so much more than I did when I kissed him. There simply was no comparison." Sarah's eyes fell and looked at their clasped hands. "I know I never told you this but I knew at the time you were smart enough that you had probably figured it out. Bryce asked me to basically abandon you and go with him on his next mission."

Chuck's face dropped again. He had always suspected the meaning behind Omaha. Sarah sensing the hurt was still there down deep whenever Bryce's name came up reached up and caressed his cheek tenderly.

"Chuck I won't lie to you. I had packed to go with him." The hurt in Chuck's eyes grew but Sarah knew she had to press on and tell Chuck the whole truth. "It just seemed like it would have been so much easier. Somewhere I knew what it all meant. Somewhere without any strong emotions. It was simple and safe but it was empty and no longer what I wanted or needed. That kiss on the docks changed everything for me. There was more meaning in that single kiss than any other kiss I had ever had including that one with Bryce in this bedroom. So when you called and I saw your face on my phone smiling up at me I knew I couldn't leave you. Right then and there I knew I could never leave you and it really scared me. How had I let someone get so close that the idea of leaving them was unthinkable? I left people my whole life. So when the Lon Kirk mission came up I tried to focus on being professional and accused you of faking that flash so I could push you away one more time. I accused you of something I knew in my heart you didn't do. I am so sorry for that and I want to take back what I said that night. That kiss was not a mistake. It was the most right decision I had ever made in my life."

Sarah leaned in and kissed Chuck passionately. As she pulled back she saw her favorite smile on his face.

"Mine too." Chuck then returned the favor and gave her a kiss that almost took her breath away.

She pulled back and place both his hands on his face gently. "Chuck, I know that you've been worried that I might have to seem to flirt with Shaw or be overly nice to him but understand that if it comes to that, and I plan on doing everything I can to prevent it, it is only a means to an end. It means nothing. He means nothing. Besides I'm also a team leader and for a lead agent to hit on a member of their team is very unprofessional and is grounds for sexual harassment. I could be brought up on charges within the agency. That's what Mitchell did and Mitchell was a sexual predator. But I may need to stroke his ego and get him to think if he is the one making the play that I might be interested."

"Sarah, I trust you completely. It's Shaw I don't trust. Even Carina said she gets a creepy vibe from him when he looks at you."

"So do I, but we can use that to our advantage because he seems to be oblivious to us being aware of it. Maybe Saunders was right. He is so self focused and egotistical he misses the basic spy skills to read people if they don't fall under his charm. But we can't underestimate him. He has to have some skills to have gotten to where he is in the agency."

"And that's why we have to get that intel from Beckman. We need to know how he got to this point."

Chuck reached out and with a move she wasn't expecting pulled Sarah down onto the bed with him and ended up on top of her kissing her. Once he pulled back she saw the gleam in his eye. "So best kiss ever huh?"

"Mhhhm." Sarah then showed Chuck why she was still the one in charge and flipped him over so she was now on top.

"Chuck, I believe you owe me a proper pose that would make Rodin proud."

"Oh I do, do I?"

She kissed him ferociously. "Yes you do. And besides I believe that a certain 'work of art' needs some extra special polishing, don't you agree?"

"Oh absolutely, and I know of a certain goddess who thank god still has her arms and hands intact that needs some worshiping as well."

**Conference Room**

**Castle**

**Monday 9:45 AM PDT**

Sarah walked into Castle at 9:15 with Chuck following at 9:30. They had decided to show up separately just in case Shaw was watching. When Sarah arrived she checked the daily logs and had seen that Shaw had arrived at 8:30 and had headed to the workout room at about 8:50. Calling up the surveillance cameras she saw that he was finishing working on the bench press. He was sweating and shirtless and looked like he was heading for the showers.

_'That's perfect' _Sarah thought to herself. She told Chuck she was heading into the locker room and Chuck knew that was where she would keep Shaw occupied while he contacted Beckman. She nodded imperceptibly to Chuck as she headed to the locker room.

Chuck then looped the cameras and called up the video link to Beckman.

"Mr. Bartowski, I take it you have some information you would finally like to privately share with me regarding your mission."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Normally I would not be happy about being kept in the dark while your team was being updated. Especially when it comes to something as critical as reading in Agent Miller on her new partner's special status. But I went along with it because of the special nature of the situation we find ourselves in. Don't make me regret that decision."

"Thank you General. We appreciate the generous latitude you afforded us. We believe it was worth the special consideration."

"Very well. But that ends here."

"Actually General we are hoping you could grant us just one more request that we believe may be vital to this mission."

"Mr. Bartowski you really are trying my patience..."

Chuck then interrupted the General and the look on her face let him know quite clearly that she wasn't pleased being interrupted by a subordinate. "General, sorry but if I may be allowed to continue."

"Get to the point _Mr_. Bartowski." The highlighting of the word Mr. quite clear in her tone.

"Thank you General. Over the last 36 hours we have uncovered some very important information that we believe warrants further investigation."

"Is this regarding the disks you briefly told me about when I granted your access to the prisoner Saunders?"

"Yes, ma'am but it's also something we learned from our discussions with Ag.. Ms Saunders that has added another level to all of this." Chuck said professionally.

"I'm listening."

Chuck continued. "General as we told you there was some information encoded onto those disks that we needed to check further before we briefed you or anyone else on the team."

"Yes, as I informed Agent Walker in an email, our analysts discovered the names of some Ring operatives in Europe that were part of a planned assault on a CIA base in Istanbul. We were able to locate four of the ring Agents involved and they were dealt with late last night. It seems that we are already seeing results from the addition of Agent Shaw to the team."

"General, that's good news but that is not what I are talking about here, however."

Beckman looked at Chuck with a confused expression. "I thought you were talking about files encoded on those disks we retrieved?"

"I am, but that wasn't the only thing that was encoded on them." Chuck said and watched her surprised reaction on the monitor.

"General, I was able to crack a new Ring encoding scheme used on these disks and we found log files and videos very creatively hidden on those disks that would be undetectable even by the best analysts at Langley without having access to the original disks which are still locked up here in Castle. I made special sector by sector copies and was able to break their encryption late the evening after we retrieved them. General, these files were mission logs and reports and the videos were from surveillance cameras of the training sessions from my time in Zuoz. It seems someone with knowledge of my identity was trying to send the Ring documentation regarding the development of me as the 2.0. We weren't sure of all the ramifications and authenticity of what these files contained so we needed to talk to former Agent Saunders to confirm that these were in fact her logs and videos."

"Mr. Bartowski, that was the reason you requested the meeting with Saunders? I thought it was about who might have been the source of the disks and any other information she could give us about the exchange."

"General, that was basically accurate when I told you but we felt that until we knew for certain what the source and accuracy of the files were we didn't want to raise any suspicions that somehow might tip off the Ring that I had broken their new encryption."

"Very well but this information changes everything. If the Ring knows your identity then we need to look at other alternatives to protect the asset."

Chuck grew tense as he knew that most likely meant shipping him off to a bunker. His rising stress level caused him to take a deep breath.

"General, Sarah and I discussed that with Saunders and we do not believe they know my identity at this time. We believed her when she said that she never sent them. We believe we stopped them from getting that information into their hands before my identity was relayed. Someone in Zuoz hacked into her computer and was able to grab the files when they were being uploaded to former acting Director Mitchell. Because of the impenetrable security at the training facility these files had to be collected from the inside and then transported out before they could be sent. If the Ring had tried to send them electronically the special file signature of the source computer would have alerted Langley as to the attempt."

"She never told the Ring your identity?"

"No ma'am. She planned to keep all of the files and my identity a secret until she was to turn me over after the kidnapping. It was the lifeline we told you about when you had our agents grab her files from her safety deposit box in St. Moritz."

"No wonder the Ring was so eager to make the exchange."

Chuck shifted on his feet and took one more deep breath before he continued. "General, we also found out something from Andrea that I need to tell you about and this concerns the additional request I mentioned."

"Continue Mr. Bartowski."

Chuck then proceeded to tell the General the facts about Shaw's involvement with Andrea and what her opinion of his skills were.

"That's all very interesting but it was eight years ago. Of what relevance is it here?"

"General, I'm guessing that losing a partner isn't looked on too kindly when it turns out they were captured and an Agent never reported it. Especially if they have a reputation for shoddy work in the field as it seemed Saunders felt Shaw had."

"It would probably involve sending that Agent on some pretty thankless missions to get them further training and back into the good graces of their superiors and future partners. Why is that relevant?"

"Well how did Agent Shaw go from being considered a mediocre Agent who lost his partner to becoming the CIA's lead Agent in the war against the Ring?"

"That I can't answer, Chuck. Only Graham was involved with that assignment."

"Saunders, Prince, Mitchell, Graham, Shaw, the tapes of me in Zuoz, the timing of it all seems just a bit too coincidental for my taste, ma'am."

Chuck noticing that the General was thinking decides now is the time to ask for the files. "General, I know it is probably highly irregular for an agent to have access to the private files from a former Director of the CIA which is why I would only request the files you have on Shaw and the Ring initiative, we would limit access to them to only Agent Walker as team leader and to me, the Intersect. We need to see if we can figure out if there is any link in all of this."

Before the General could respond Chuck told the General what Sarah's plan involved. "General, whatever is going on with all of this Agent Shaw seems to have some good contacts within the Ring. We would like to propose that he leak to his contact that he is willing to defect to the Ring. Have the Director contact him as turning the CIA's lead Ring Agent into a double Agent is too good for him to pass up. Hopefully we can arrange a meet and Sarah would go as his partner and make it seem to them we still believe in him."

"But the Ring Director would very likely be suspicious of Shaw's sudden change of heart."

"That's where Sarah comes in. Shaw would then offer her as an incentive to prove his newfound loyalty. He double crosses Sarah and then takes over the team assigned to take down the Ring. All while working for them."

"That would be tempting certainly. I take it you, Agent Miller and Colonel would be there as backup?"

"Yes ma'am but before we put Agent Walker and Agent Shaw into any danger I think we need to know what really has been going on for the last eight years with Agent Shaw. Can he be trusted and what other contacts does he have within the Ring."

"Very well, Mr. Bartowski. I'll grant you access to those files first. But anything you find that is relevant to this mission I want to know about immediately this time. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Beckman then leaned in a little closer to the camera and spoke in a softer more friendly tone. Something very, very rare from the General."Off the record Chuck. I'm kind of curious myself about what is going on with Agent Shaw and why I had never heard anything about his assignment or even that he existed until just a few days ago. I wasn't happy that I was forced to add him to this team and change what had been a very successful dynamic in the past. My dad always taught me, "If it ain't broke, then don't fix it."

As the screen went black, Chuck was left stunned. He had never seen the General be ...well... so un-General like. But he was glad he had the access he needed. Now it was time to figure out what had gone on in the life of Daniel Shaw the last eight years.

**Locker Area**

**Castle**

**9:46 AM PDT**

Sarah walked into the women's locker room and listened for the shower to shut off. She walked over to her locker and changed quickly into her workout gear. Once she heard Shaw finish drying off and begin to head towards the locker room she headed in his direction. As she came around the corner she strategically bumped into the tall Agent who was only wrapped in a towel with a second one drying his hair.

"Ooh I'm sorry Agent Shaw, I didn't see you coming."

"No, it was my fault Agent Walker. I was drying my hair and wasn't watching where I was going."

"Actually Agent Shaw I wanted to talk to you today. I wanted to thank you personally for the success of the mission on saturday. General Beckman informed me this morning that the disks we captured have been decrypted and on them we found mission plans and names of Agents who were planning an assault on a CIA base in Istanbul. We have already captured the Ring Agents responsible."

_'So they took the bait. Sacrificing those Ring agents was worth it.' _Shaw was very pleased with himself.

"Just doing my job Agent Walker."

"Sarah."

"What?"

"You can call me Sarah."

"Ok Sarah, that wasn't necessary but thank you. You can call me Daniel if you like." Shaw smiled his manufactured smile and slowly shifted his weight on his hips. The split in the towel around his waist opened just slightly.

_'Are you kidding me? He's actually trying to get my attention onto the fact that he is just wearing a towel?' _Sarah played along and lowered her eyes just briefly and saw that Shaw seemed to think it had worked.

"Ok... D .. Daniel"

"Sarah would you mind if I got dressed? I'd like to talk to you too about something if I may and I think we would both be more comfortable if I were fully clothed." He gave her his best attempt at a warm smile but Sarah could see the cockiness in his eyes.

Sarah knew that most women would find Shaw attractive. He certainly fit the classic James Bond/Superman look. But did he really think that a woman like Sarah Walker would be affected by seeing him shirtless in just a towel? What did he think she was? A horny teenager that just the sight of his broad hairless chest would make her knees weak? Come on! She was a trained CIA Agent. The best there was. She had seen countless handsome men shirtless. Anybody who thought that the sight of Daniel Shaw with just a towel on would affect her was an idiot.

But she could use this against him. Let him think it was getting to her when it really did absolutely nothing for her but make her want to laugh out loud at the absurdity of it all. Sarah had never understood why men would choose to remove all of the hair on their bodies. A bit of chest hair, like Chuck's, was incredibly manly and very, very sexy. Sarah Walker liked real men and real men had hair. Not wookie hair like Peyman Alahi but some chest hair was much sexier.

"Of course. I think that's a good idea. I'll wait here." Sarah made sure Shaw saw her glance down to the towel as he turned towards the locker room.

After a few minutes Shaw returned.

"Sar.."

"Da..."

"You go first Daniel.

"Sarah, I'd like to apologize for my unprofessional behavior since I got here. You are the lead agent on this mission and I'm afraid I didn't show you the respect you deserve. I hope that we might put that behind us and we can have a more friendly ... working relationship."

"I'd like that Daniel. I think I owe you an apology as well, Your intel was good and you are a valuable member of this team. Adding new members to a successful team is always difficult for everyone involved. I hope we can have a much friendlier and professional relationship going forward as well. "

Sarah reached out her hand and Shaw shook it firmly. He then gave her the infamous Roan Montgomery 'hallway' eyes. Not quite in the bedroom yet but definitely having left the living room.

"What were you going to say Sarah?"

"Ag.. Daniel, I have what could be a very dangerous mission I'd like to propose if you are willing."

"Of course."

"The mission comes with some serious risks to you but I wanted you to know that I would not propose it if I didn't believe it could be a major breakthrough in our fight against the Ring."

"What's the mission involve Sarah?"

"I'd like you to turn yourself in to the Ring."

Shaw was taken aback. "You want me to sacrifice myself to the Ring?"

"Yes, I want you to contact your source and have them leak to the Director that you are done with being treated like a second tier spy and working for a bunch of idiots like former acting Director Mitchell. You would be willing to act as a double Agent for the Ring when in fact you would be a double Agent for us."

"Wouldn't they suspect that?"

"Of course they would. Their spies. Good spies never take things at face value. That's where I come in."

"You?"

"I'd be your partner and as a sign of loyalty to them you would offer to betray me and let them capture me thereby allowing you to take over as lead Agent on the primary team fighting against them."

Shaw looked away for a second and thought about the idea. It was perfect. He could arrange for a meeting with the Director, bring his new 'partner' along, get his revenge and pin her horrible and painful death on the Director himself to Beckman. He would then convince Carmichael that Beckman had betrayed them and ordered him to intentionally 'sacrifice' Sarah to establish his loyalty as a double Agent for the Ring. He would convince him to go after Sarah's killers and deliver him to the Elders. It was a perfect setup for the fast track to his ultimate goal, Supreme Elder of the Ring. He fought to hide the smirk growing inside.

"Does the rest of the team know about this plan?"

"Not yet. I wanted to talk to you privately about it first as you are the one taking the biggest risk. Once you and I are in agreement we will present it to Chuck first and then to the rest of the team."

"Why Chuck first?"

"I value Chuck's input on every mission. He is my right hand."

"Sarah, please don't take this the wrong way but what is the nature of your relationship with Carmichael?"

"He is a vital member of my team. Why do you ask?" Sarah's forehead was furrowing.

"Well Agent Miller told me that you live together and that Colonel Casey lives next door." Sarah controlled her expression but knew he was lying. Carina would never tell anyone where a fellow Agent lived and certainly not who she lived with. '_Has Shaw been spying on us?' _She wondered.

"We live together because that is part of our cover. Chuck is absolutely brilliant and a very valuable asset. He is much more than just an analyst and in the beginning he needed twenty-hour protection. Casey moved in next door because it was convenient but we quickly realized that wasn't sufficient. It just became easier for Chuck and I to live together and so we created a cover as boyfriend/girlfriend. Now we are training him to better protect himself so that cover may not be necessary for much longer."

"So you are Chuck's cover girlfriend?"

"Yes, just a cover. Chuck isn't an agent. He is an asset and I am his handler so anything else would be forbidden and totally unprofessional. Besides he's not really my type." Sarah gave Shaw a slight smile she thought he would read just what she wanted him to read into.

The gleam in Shaw's eye grew larger and brighter. Sarah knew he was thinking exactly what she wanted him to and was about to make his play.

"Ok, I'm in. After we talk to the team I'll get word to my contact and maybe you and I could go over some of the other details of the mission at say dinner tonight."

"Sounds good."

"Thank you Sarah, for trusting me."

"You've earned it." She said with a smile as she turned and headed to the dojo.

_'That went perfectly. I just hope Chuck convinced Beckman to let him have those files.'_

**Hoff Building**

**Suite 2210**

**Monday 5:39 PM PDT**

Special Agent Daniel Shaw was fighting to keep his composure. He was so close to finishing his five year mission. He was about to end the life of the woman that killed his wife but more importantly he was about to become the biggest and most important Agent in the Ring.

He was going to accomplish that fact by delivering the governments most important and valuable asset, the Human Intersect 2.0 as his personal weapon. When he convinced Carmichael that US intelligence ordered Sarah's death, he would join him willingly.

Shaw walked over and opened the TR-15 safe he had installed in his loft. Taking out his special circular phone, he presses it's one button.

_"Yes, Agent Shaw."_

"Director, I need to set up a meeting with you in two days."

_"What is this meeting to be about?"_

"It's about my turning myself in to the Ring."

_"But you already work for us, Agent Shaw."_

"Yes, but the CIA doesn't know that. They want me to turn double or I guess more accurately triple agent as a mole inside the Ring."

_"And why would we agree to that?" _

"They are willing to sacrifice their lead Agent, Sarah Walker to establish my loyalty to you allowing me to take over their primary team fighting against you. They think you would jump at the chance to have a double agent leading their fight against you."

_"Under normal circumstances I would agree. Sarah Walker is a formidable Agent and incredible beautiful. We would love to have her 'sacrificed' to us. But what is really in it for us?"_

"Once I take over their lead team I will deliver what you want most, The Intersect as a willing defector to our cause."

_"I've heard that before, Agent Shaw. Agreeing to meet in public is a tremendous risk on my part, how can I be certain that you will deliver? _

"Trust me, I'll deliver."

"What's in it for you, Agent Shaw?"

"Besides killing the woman who killed my wife, once I deliver the Intersect I want my meeting with the Elders. I want a seat on the High Council _and a fast track to the next suddenly vacant elder chair" _the last part not spoken out loud.

_"Very well, we will set it up for wednesday evening. We will send you the location in the usual manner."_

"Thank you sir."

_"And Agent Shaw believe me when I say this, if you do not deliver the Intersect it will be the last failure you'll ever make. Understood?"_

"Clearly"

Shaw took the specially designed Ring phone and placed it back in the safe. He then picked up the burner phone that sat next to it. He dialed the overseas number.

_"Hello, Daniel?"_

"Yes it's me."

_"Did the case arrive properly?"_

"Yes, it was perfect." Once he had Walker out of the way he would get the files from the disks so he could study Carmichael and his skillset. That knowledge would help him best utilize he abilities.

_"I take the fact you are calling me isn't just to confirm delivery. Do you have other news for me?"_

"Yes, it should all be over in forty-eight hours."

_"Thank you Daniel. I have been waiting for far too long for justice."_

"I know, we both have. I'll let you know when it is done."

"_Goodbye Daniel. I knew you wouldn't fail us."_

"She deserves justice for what happened."

_"So do you."_

"Goodbye."

_"Goodbye Daniel."_

Daniel Shaw headed off to the bathroom. He had to get ready for a dinner meeting with his soon to be deceased boss. He figured he would put on the full court press. Even though he planned to kill Sarah Walker in the next 48 hours, no harm in taking her out for one last spin before he ends her miserable life. She was incredibly beautiful and he knew her reputation as a Montgomery's best female student was just too inviting not to find out if it was warranted first hand.

As he turned on the water in the shower he looked around and said to himself, "She'll look great on her knees in here tomorrow morning."

In a small town in the Swiss Alps a suitcase began to be packed. Plane tickets were bought. After waiting five long years for this day there was no way a mother would not be there to see justice served.

**Unknown location**

**Monday 5:48 PM PDT**

A middle aged man with a British accent pressed a sequence on a different device. He quietly waited for the connection to be made.

"Get the jet ready. I want to be in Los Angeles within twelve hours. And double the surveillance on Agent Shaw. I want to know everything he does, everyone he meets, everything his teams do and every phone call he makes I want recorded. Have the report ready for me when we are on the ground at Bob Hope. Also I want surveillance on Sarah Walker and any known associates."

He hung up the phone and leaned back in his leather chair, picked up his glass from his desk and sipped his expensive bourbon.

"Okay Shaw, what's your big play? Are you just going to kill your wife's assassin never knowing why she was targeted? Are you really going to deliver the Intersect or are you just another mediocre Agent trying to make a big score? I guess we'll find out soon enough."

The Ring Director then got up and headed for the door of his office. He had a plane to catch and within the next 48 hours either he would be on his way to finally acquiring the only living Intersect or the CIA would have a few more dead agents on their hands.

**A/N 2 I hope I didn't take too many shots at canon in this chapter for you. But they just gave us so many WTF moments in season 3 it's hard not to. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Next up Permutations.**


	23. Chapter 23 The Dinner

**A/N Thanks again for all those sticking with this story. Sorry it took a bit to get this one out but I'm not going to bore you with a list of excuses. Stuff happens lol. **

**Thanks again to esardi for his read through and suggestions. It helped this chapter out a great deal as usual. This time Chuck makes a big discovery and Sarah is dressed in Victoria Secret cheekies, what more could any reader want in a chapter?  
><strong>

**Still don't own Chuck, but I'm working on buying Dexter!  
><strong>

**Chapter 23**

**The Dinner**

**Casa Bartowski**

**Echo Park**

**Monday 5:49 PM PDT**

"Chuck when did Beckman say your clearance would arrive?" Sarah dressed in only a black lace bra and matching cheekies was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom applying her makeup for her dinner with Shaw.

"I already received it while you were in the shower." Chuck replied from the bedroom. He climbed off the bed and headed towards the bathroom while continuing. "I'll head to Castle before you head out to the restaurant. Casey and Carina will be in position to ... ah um...duh."

Sarah looked over as she heard him come into the bathroom with her and smiled at his dumbfounded look. "You can close your mouth now Chuck." She said after a few long seconds where Chuck seemed to be in an open mouthed trance.

"You ah you're not... he's n..." The blood flow that allowed for coherent speech was definitely being diverted.

Sarah turned her attention back to her eyeliner pencil and smiled at him in the mirror. "Don't worry Chuck. The only person who is ever going to see me in just this is standing there with the goofiest, most adorable look on his face right behind me. But I need to be a spy tonight and this is what a spy would wear for this kind of mission. It's a role and this is the proper wardrobe to play it."

"God Sarah, I mean I understand, but geesh you are the sexiest woman God ever created. Even Adriana Lima doesn't look as good as you in those."

"Adriana Lima?"

"You know Victoria's Secret Angel, model etc." Chuck was starting to blush and realized he might have not wanted to mention her.

"Oh, I know who she is. I'm just surprised that my _boyfriend_ knows what _she_ looks like in _my _underwear."

"Oh no it's not that,... I mean... oh oh.. right I lived with Ellie remember? She used to get the catalog." Chuck thinking he might get off the hook with that one suddenly noticed the gleam in Sarah's eye_. 'Oh God, I'm doomed'_ he thought.

"So not only does my boyfriend know the names of Victoria Secret models he learned those names by looking at his sister's underwear catalogs? Really Chuck?" Sarah was desperately trying to hold her laughter. She loved teasing Chuck. He was just so easy to embarrass.

Chuck's face could not have been redder if he had dipped it in red dye #2. "I ahh No... It's not...oh jeesh I'll just shut up now and go crawl in the nearest hole."

Sarah couldn't hold her laughter any longer. This was just too much fun and he was too sweet. She set the eyebrow pencil down and turned towards the totally mortified, but wonderful man before her. She walked over and kissed him tenderly. After pulling back she smiled at the embarrassed man she loved and decided to let him off the hook. "Chuck, lucky for me I know quite well that you are a healthy, heterosexual, adult male in his late twenties. I'd be far more surprised if you hadn't ever looked at your 'sisters' Victoria Secret catalogue. Besides you did say I look better in these that Adrianna Lima so I've got nothing to worry about. Right?"

"Right, right. No worries, no a one, nothing..."

"Chuck you're babbling." She said chuckling_. 'God he is so adorable.' _

Sarah kept her arms around Chuck's neck and she felt his hands drop slowly down her back and end up cupping the cheeks of her perfect ass. The feel of his hands as they were placed across both the lace of her panties and the bare skin of her bottom sent her heart racing.

"Chuck if you keep caressing my ass like that I am going to be late for my mission." She took a deep breath and inched closer to his lips. The warmth of his hands causing a different kind of warmth in other areas of her body.

"And that would be a problem my sweet, sexy ninja?" He said in his best seductive voice.

"Chuck, you know I would much rather continue what you are clearly trying to start but I have to meet Shaw at 7:30 at the restaurant. Being late would not be a good idea. He needs to think I'm interested and eager to be there."

Chuck leaned in and kissed Sarah but did not open his mouth as he knew that is all it would take to end up blowing this mission tonight.

"You're right Sarah but promise me one thing."

"And what is that, boyfriend of mine?"

"When we get back here after the mission tonight, we pick up exactly in this position. My god the feeling of the lace and the softness of your skin is incredible."

"Oh I have every intention of doing just that. If you think the feeling is incredible on the outside, you should feel what it is doing to me on the inside." Sarah's eyes were filled with wanton lust at this point. "No way do I want to miss out on where this feeling will lead to." Sarah kissed him this time but quickly pulled out of his arms. As she turned away she looked seductively over her shoulder at him and said, "Just remember Chuck the only man who can ever start that kind of fire in me is you. So please don't worry about tonight, okay?"

"I know, but thank you for the reassurance. But maybe it's a better idea if I wait for you in the living room. I'm not so sure I can talk about the mission with you looking like that. I don't think my brain could muster a coherent thought looking at you in those."

"There'll be plenty of time to make you incoherent later. Give me a couple of minutes to finish my makeup, get dressed and I'll be in shortly. I love you."

"I love you too."

Chuck sat on the couch waiting for Sarah as he ran down the plan for tonight one more time. Sarah would meet Shaw at the restaurant and try to get him to open up to her. They would talk about the meeting and how they were going to set up Shaw to become a double Agent with the Ring. Carina and Casey would be outside in their cars monitoring and recording everything Shaw said and did. They would also act as Sarah's backup in case anything went south with Shaw. There was no way anyone on the team was going to allow Sarah to go on a mission alone with an agent of questionable loyalties. They were all too good at their job to let her take that risk if they were not they were absolutely certain. Trusting an Agent who's loyalty is in question can get you killed. Casey's hero Ronald Reagan said it best, "trust but verify."

While the four teammates were away from Castle, Chuck would access the secret files that Beckman was providing. As these files were at one of the highest levels of classified documents in the government, Chuck would only be allowed to access them using the US version of the UK's GCSx secure data connections recently installed at the upgraded Castle. He would be allowed three hours to view them and if needed Sarah would be allowed the same amount of time later that evening if necessary. Not only were these highly classified but there were also personal files covered by governmental rules of privacy and privilege. The President himself had given the approval for the access.

The part of this entire mission they were planning for the meeting with the Ring director that bothered Chuck the most was the idea of 'sacrificing' Sarah to prove Shaw's loyalty. They all knew that the Director would be very skeptical of Shaw's desire to defect, any good spy would be, so they needed something to show the Director to prove Shaw's loyalty. Chuck knew Sarah had a solid yet still somewhat risky plan but it was the use of the word 'sacrifice' that made him extremely uncomfortable and apprehensive. Sarah had always taught him that a great Agent would never 'sacrifice' themselves unless they were certain there were no other alternatives. Agents with ridiculous hero complexes that took unnecessary risks because of some misguided death wish or desire for vengeance usually ended up dead and getting their partners killed as well. She had seen too many agents make that fatal mistake rushing after them to try to save their misguided partners.

Chuck was awoken from his musings by the sound of set of high heel boots coming down the hall.

"So how do I look?" Chuck turned and saw the woman of his dreams standing in a black mini dress that showed off her legs well but not overly so. Her neckline showed just enough cleavage but again not too much. What made it beautiful though was who was wearing it.

"Perfect." Chuck stood up and smiled at her.

"Thanks, I wanted to give him the idea I was interested but not that I was overtly trying to seduce him. Shaw is the kind of guy who likes to think he is in charge so dressing nice but not too nice will hopefully give him the illusion he is not being manipulated like he is."

"I know, stroke his ego but just remember to not stroke anything else ok?" Chuck said jokingly and Sarah punched him in the arm."

"Goof"

"Hey that hurt."

"Oh I plan to stroke something else tonight but it won't be anything Shaw has."

Chuck stepped towards her and said seriously. "Sarah, you know he is going to try and get you to come back to his place tonight."

"I know, but don't worry about that. I've shot down plenty of men like him in the past. He won't even know I'm doing it. Just text me when you are done at Castle." Sarah stepped even closer to Chuck and put her arms around his waist. She looked directly into his eyes because she both wanted and needed him to see the sincerity in what she was about to say. "Chuck I know you are uncomfortable with this part of the job but the most important part to a good spy seduction that they teach you incessantly at the farm is to keep stringing the mark along for as long as possible. Make them believe that if they give you what you want you'll do what it is that they want enthusiastically. Believe me I've left many a case of blue balls over the years."

Chuck grimaced. "Ouch, I'm very aware of that fact I'm afraid." Chuck winced thinking about the times he had experienced that _special_ form of agony from his then 'cover girlfriend'.

Sarah took her right hand from his waist and placed it on Chuck's cheek before kissing him tenderly. "Chuck I'm so sorry about all of that back then. I know how frustrating it must have been for you, believe me. If there was a female version of that kind of pain, I would have felt it just as much or even more often than you did. There were so many times I wanted you so badly and I co…"

"Ssssh Sarah, it's ok. That's all in the past. We're together now and I hope neither of us have to experience that little part of hell ever again."

"Me too." The two lovers kissed one more time but before the passion really started in earnest they both pulled back knowing they would pick things up later.

"Chuck, you should head out now. I'll give it twenty minutes before I leave in case Shaw is watching us. That should make him think you have no idea I'm going to meet him."

"Ok, but please be careful Sarah. I just don't trust Shaw."

"Neither do I Chuck and I know this idea of me being 'sacrificed' to establish his loyalties to the Ring is risky, but our plan is good and hopefully once I've met with Shaw tonight and you've seen the files from Beckman, we should know where his true loyaltieslie. Then if we need to revise the plan we will. Believe me I'm not taking this lightly either and I'm not someone who goes into missions like this recklessly. First we need to know for certain the Ring Director will actually be there at the meet and not some phony imitation. Second that we will have all the back up we need to tip the odds in our favor. An ill-prepared spy usually doesn't live long and most times they don't accomplish their mission. I won't tip our hand to the Ring by calling for an op and risking anyone on this team including myself without knowing for certain if our objective is even going to be there."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Chuck kissed Sarah lovingly and headed out the door. Sarah went back into the bathroom to touch up her lipstick. The dinner ahead with Shaw was going to be very interesting.

**Black Tesla convertible**

**Outside Casa Bartowski**

**6:33 PM PDT**

Special Agent Daniel Shaw watched as Chuck headed out of the courtyard and climbed into his car and drove off towards what he assumed was Castle. Sarah had told Shaw that Chuck would be working there tonight on mission prep and he had also scheduled some IT maintenance to Castle's systems and that was her excuse to stay at home. Once Chuck left she would get dressed and then meet Shaw for dinner at the restaurant.

"Nicely done Sarah. The geek is good at following orders I see. Now we get to have some fun. You'll just have to figure something out to tell him when you do the walk of shame tomorrow morning."

Shaw started the engine and headed off to wait for Sarah to arrive. This was going to be a very interesting evening. It would be one of her last on this planet and he was going to make it a memorable one.

As Shaw drove away his mind was so occupied by which pages of his favorite book he and the soon to be late Agent Walker were going to be acting out tonight that he failed to notice the navy blue Mercedes sedan that pulled out behind him.

**The Castaway**

**Burbank Hills**

**7:25 PM PDT**

Saran entered the restaurant and approached the Maitre-d'. She was familiar with the restaurant and its location as she had been there with Chuck on one of their more special cover dates. She was actually surprised that Shaw had picked this place. Not because it was a perfect romantic location though the views were fantastic as it was set in the Burbank Hills overlooking the valley and golf course below. She had expected he would chose something like that but what surprised her was that it was a great spot for a spy meeting. Because it was located in the hills there was no easy way for a team to watch such a meet without being seen themselves. Especially when as she learned from the Maitre d' that of course Shaw had reserved a table on the patio by the railing. It was actually a rather good piece of spy craft beyond its obvious role in his by the book display of seduction technique.

As Sarah approached the table Shaw stood up and pulled the seat out for her to sit down. He was dressed in an obviously expensive navy blue suit, white Brooks Brothers shirt and an appropriately matching striped tie. The table was adorned with a vase containing a half dozen pale white roses. A bottle of Chateau Margoux, of course, sat waiting to be poured.

"Sarah, I must say you look fantastic tonight."

"Thank you Daniel." She said as he pushed in her chair for her.

"So no trouble with Carmichael I hope?"

"No trouble at all. As I told you on the phone, Chuck is working on some IT maintenance and possible logistics for whenever your meeting with the Director is scheduled for. Have you heard back from your contacts yet?"

Shaw noticed that Walker quickly deflected past the mention of Carmichael and got down to business. Maybe that was her style, get the business part of the evening taken care of before the more pleasant events began.

"No, I should be hearing from them in the morning. That gives us plenty of time to enjoy our evening, Sarah."

"Well I must say this is a lovely place you have picked for us. The view is beautiful."

"Well when you are in the picture, every view is beautiful." Shaw said in his best debonair voice.

"Why thank you Daniel. I must say that suit looks great on you as well." Sarah smiled back at his obvious flirting while inside she was trying to read the enigmatic agent in front of her. Just as she was studying his features looking for a tell, their waiter came by and introduced himself.

"Good evening and welcome to the Castaway. My name is Antonio and I have the pleasure of serving you this evening. I see you already have chosen a fine bottle of wine, would you like to start off with an appetizer?"

Shaw spoke first. "I'll have the calamari and the lady will have the oy..." Sarah cut him off before he could continue.

"Actually I'll have the seared tuna appetizer if you don't mind." Sarah said smiling brightly at the waiter.

"Very well. I'll put those in and be back in a minute while you look over the dinner menu." Antonio smiled happily at the lovely blonde in front of him and gave her a small wink that only she could see. He saw way too many self absorbed men try to order for their dates and he enjoyed watching this gorgeous woman shoot down the probable male model she was with.

Shaw hid his anger at Sarah's obvious dismissal of his attempt at the power move. But he was also mad at himself for not learning his mistake from his night with Carina. She and Sarah were friends and he had found out they had worked together on the legendary Cat Squad. He should have known that she would never allow him to order for her. It was a slipup he wouldn't make again.

Sarah noticed the hint of anger in his eyes but just gave him a small smile deciding to get back to business. "Daniel, are you sure you are ok with this mission? It could be very dangerous and if you have any doubts please tell me."

Shaw reached over and placed his hand on hers that was sitting on the table next to her wine glass. His touch made her skin crawl but she didn't pull away. "Sarah, I appreciate your concern, believe me. But I'm ready for this. In fact I've been working towards this day for a long time. I'm actually more worried about us 'sacrificing' you. How do we make that believable enough for the Director?"

"You are going to shoot me." She said evenly with an air of confidence.

"Shoot you? Isn't that taking this sacrificing thing a little too literally?" Shaw was shocked at the idea but feigned his concern.

"Not when you are going to shoot me with some special bullets Chuck has acquired."

"Special bullets?"

"Yes. Chuck has some friends in the film industry and has acquired the latest in special effects bullets. They are more realistic than conventional blanks and squibs as they actually fire a small dart that punctures the upper layers of the skin about the size of an actual bullet hole causing the target to bleed sufficiently making a very realistic looking wound. They fire from conventional standard government issue weapons and can also contain a small squib pack. They are used on stunt doubles thus making the injury seem much more realistic without the traditional squib blowout but cause no permanent damage. Chuck has modified them to also contain a special sedative that simulates death in the victim. Only someone with an EKG machine could detect the heartbeat but at no point is the victim in any real danger. The effect lasts for three minutes which should be enough time for the Director to confirm I'm dead before Casey and Carina come busting in causing them to make their escape. It should help ensure your loyalty to him at least initially and then you will begin to feed some highly classified data to the Ring on other operations in the 'company' allowing you to move up. The data will be real, just slightly dated but verifiable."

Shaw was actually impressed with the plan. Plus it also allowed him an easy route to actually kill the blond in front of him. He would simply swap the special bullets for the real thing. "Wow, you told me Chuck was a bit of a genius. I can see why. So at no time are you in any actual danger?"

"Yea, he is. Well I will be vulnerable during those three minutes I'm out but we will have a backup team there in case anything goes wrong."

"Sounds like you have it covered."

"Well Chuck is very good at this sort of thing. But we can finish the rest of the planning once we have the time and location of the meet." Sarah smiled seductively. "Now that business is out of the way let's get on to the more enjoyable part of the evening."

"I couldn't agree more. Sarah, I've been following your career for years. You're a legend in the Agency. I've been waiting for a chance to spend an evening with you for a long time. I'm hoping this 'partnership' will become the 'stuff of legend' as well." Shaw picked up his glass of wine and reached out for Sarah to toast with him. "To 'partners' and a very enjoyable evening with an incredibly beautiful woman."

Shaw's use of the word 'partners' had Sarah's stomach turning for more reasons than one.

**Castle Secure Server Room**

**8:13 PM PDT**

It had taken Chuck over an hour to set up the secure connection protocols necessary to view the files he was being allowed access to. Before he began he had inserted footage from previous late night IT maintenance and research sessions into the camera feeds as looping them would become obvious if as he suspected this was going to take as long as it did. Having access to three years of surveillance material, most of it from before Shaw had been assigned to Team Intersect was very useful. All he had to do was change the time/date stamp on the video and he had a three hour window. More if it became necessary.

Once he was ready he opened up a bottle of Chardonnay and entered the log in and password that had been provided by Beckman. Chuck and Sarah each would be granted access to the files for 3 hours only. They could not make copies nor could they discuss anything they found in them with the team unless they received confirmation from General Beckman and the National Security Advisor to the President.

Once Chuck was logged in there would also be a key tracker that would log all keys and commands that Chuck performed while looking at the files. This data would be stored in a secret secure server at the DNI. The access that Chuck had been granted was unprecedented but the fact that Graham had been kill by the Fulcrum cipher and that Acting Director Mitchell was killed under suspicious circumstances while under investigation for treason had caused the President to grant this one time access. The private personal files of the Director of the CIA were highly classified but the fact that Chuck was the Intersect and already knew or at least had buried in his brain enough top secret information to fill all the servers in the FBI, NSA and CIA combined, he was the logical choice to be granted this highly unusual access.

"Ok Danny boy, what have you been doing for the last eight years?"

The first files Chuck began to access were the files relating to Shaw's missions around the time of his partnership with Andrea Saunders. Most of the reports from his partnership with her before she was captured seemed to paint a similar picture to what Saunders had described. Moderate success a few failures but nothing that stood out as exceptional. Chuck, however, was disgusted with how callous and unemotional the abandonment of his partner was written when he found the reports about Thailand. Simply missing, presumed dead with no culpability on his part. Saunders was right, he was all about himself and the word 'partner' held no meaning for him

Then he noticed a gap of two years with no data available. Finding that somewhat curious he filed it in his brain but hoped it would make sense later. It was most likely the beginnings of Shaw's activities as Graham's lead deep cover operative in the fight against the Ring.

Beginning in 2005 Chuck began to read various mission reports from locations all around the world. Thailand, Argentina, Indonesia, and throughout Europe. There were also missions in major American cities like New York, Washington, Boston and LA. Chuck began to also notice an unusual number of missions in Paris. Outside of DC it was the most common location for Shaw's activities. He had visited there eleven times in eighteen months from 2006-2007. Chuck frowned as he had always wanted to go there but had yet to be so fortunate. With the way his luck ran sometimes he was more likely to be ordered by some lame by the books superior to stay on the plane at Charles DeGualle and fly back immediately than visit there eleven times in eighteen months. He was really getting to dislike Daniel Shaw.

As Chuck scanned through more folders he found most of the files were simple mission reports but a few things began to stand out. First, though Shaw had been working for years on this assignment his reports to Graham and Mitchell were very general in nature. The picture of the Ring structure and organization was not very in depth for a singular mission of this type. Though he knew Shaw had established contacts in the Ring there was no mention of them in any of the reports. Frankly he had expected or a part of him actually hoped for more from the tall Agent. It all seemed like Shaw wasn't making any significant progress. But what progress he did make he made sure he wouldn't have to share the credit. Sure he seemed to know more than anyone else in the agency but the Ring threat was still very undefined even to him it seemed.

One other thing stood out to Chuck as very curious. Not one of these reports caused him to flash on anything significant. A few names here and there but no actionable intelligence from the missions was in the Intersect. Even ones that seemed to be of very little sensitive material, it seemed Graham or at least someone had kept all of Shaw's activities out of the Intersect or so it seemed.

_"Why the hell would Graham keep all of this a secret? Was he that worried about the threat of the Intelligence community being compromised that he kept it all to himself because he didn't know who to trust? Or was he disobeying a direct order from the President to share all data in the Intersect computer that Bryce had destroyed and then sent to me?" _He thought. "This doesn't make any sense."

Chuck reached over and drank another swig from the bottle of Chardonnay. After a few seconds to savor the delightful flavor he took a deep breath. His mind was racing trying to find a clue that would prove that Shaw did have a secret but he kept drawing a blank. From everything he had seen in these files, Shaw was legit. Secret, mediocre, but legit. He had been working covertly on a mission for almost eight years known only to the Directors themselves. But Chuck still couldn't escape the feeling that something didn't add up. Plus he also implicitly trusted the instincts of Sarah and Carina who both were telling him that there was something suspicious about Daniel Shaw. But all he really got from these files was sort of a roundabout confirmation of what Saunders had told them, Shaw was anything but a great Agent. Sure he knew more than anyone else in the Agency and Chuck understood the politics of why he was added to the team after Mitchell died/ was killed but he clearly was not the stellar Agent they were told he was. In eight years he had very little to show for his effort but a contact that got him the intel about the disks regarding the training of the Intersect 2.0 in Zuoz. The mission that Team Intersect had just completed seemed to be the only significant progress from his eight year mission.

After almost two hours of looking at mission files and reports Chuck was getting frustrated. Things weren't adding up conclusively either way. Chuck then began to search deeper into Graham's files to see if he could find why Graham would have kept all of this data only to himself. "Maybe I'm taking the wrong approach. Maybe the key isn't Shaw but Graham and Mitchell." Chuck then began to try and cross reference missions of other Agents in the areas where Shaw was operating, with data in the Intersect. Kind of building his own Intersect search engine. He cringed slightly as he remembered how angry and disappointed Sarah had been with him when he developed the search for Orion and didn't tell her. Thankfully Sarah was fully aware of his activities and their relationship was on much more solid footing. He put those thoughts quickly out of his head and got back to work. Sarah and the team needed him to come through tonight and he would not let them down.

After about ten minutes of searching for any possible related missions planned and approved by Graham from 2006 -2008 nothing seemed to correlate. But once he came upon a mission in the spring of 2009 in Montenegro something jumped off the screen causing Chuck to flash. Shaw had reported killing a Ring operative by the name of Vedran Prijović who had ties to the Željezara Clan of organized crime in Montenegro. But when Chuck flashed on Prijović he learned that he had been arrested by MI-6 in late 2008 and was still being held in a maximum security prison when he was killed in January 2010 by members of the rival **The Nikšić Mob. **

Chuck leaned back in his chair with both a sigh of relief but also a feeling of concern. Shaw had lied about this mission and had taken credit for something he had no involvement in. The files from that incident had been altered from the data that was in the Intersect that Chuck had uploaded with the 2.0 eight months ago.

Chuck then began to search more deeply into the more minute details of missions not directly related to the Ring. He found at least four other instances that caused him to flash on the data in the files he was reading from Shaw not matching up with the data from the 2.0. But what really caught his eye finally was that the date and timestamps buried deep in the file structure of what he was looking at, all were prior to May of 2009 when he had uploaded the Intersect again. So either the files were faked or the data in the Intersect was wrong. The latter prospect scared him and made him tremble slightly. The thought of data included in his flashes being inaccurate opened up an entirely new and frightening list of possible consequences. If Chuck couldn't trust the Intersect then his entire mission was a fraud. He would have to talk with Beckman about that but based on everything else he was discovering tonight it all came down to who did he trust most, the Intersect or Daniel Shaw. That was a pretty simple choice to make. The data that the Intelligence community had used to add Shaw to Team Intersect had been faked.

**The Castaway**

**Burbank Hills**

**10:08 PM PDT**

Sarah and Shaw had spent the last hour and a half talking about anything but their impending mission. Shaw had tried to impress her with his knowledge of wine but one thing she had learned in her years with the agency was how to spot a true connoisseur from a wannabe. She had dined in some of the most exclusive restaurants around the world and tasted some of the finest wines available. Many a man had tried to shower her with expensive wine, Champaign and all sorts of expensive dietary delights to only find themselves alone at the end of the evening. One of the things she loved about Chuck was he never even tried to win her affections by impressing her intentionally. As a matter of fact he impressed her more by simply being himself. But it was clear Shaw had other ideas.

He talked about many of the romantic places around the globe he had been to on missions trying on more than one occasion to talk about how much more beautiful it would have been had she been there by his side. He was so impressed with himself that he simply wasn't really watching Sarah's reaction very carefully. Plus as Sarah herself was a fantastic actress he simply wouldn't have seen anything she didn't want him to see. So she sat there with feigned expressions of interest. He believed she was enthralled with everything he was saying. But Carina had been right, Daniel Shaw was one of the most boring men she had ever known.

He had all the training that Bryce had but none of the style. He knew what he was supposed to do to impress a woman but relied too heavily on his looks hoping that his mark would be blinded by his rugged chin, his dark wavy hair and manufactured smile. Truth be told it had probably worked for him many times with many women but sitting across from him was Sarah Walker. She was not just any woman or any ordinary agent. Carina saw his flaws too but she simply ignored them. He was a good looking guy, was convenient and it had been saturday night.

Bryce also knew he was good looking. It would have been hard not to if there was a mirror anywhere on the planet. But what made Bryce a great agent and a very successful seducer was his charm. It was said he could have charmed and seduced Mother Teresa if he had been so inclined. As an Agent, Bryce Larkin was everything Daniel Shaw was not.

However, the one thing that Shaw did do well was hide what his real interest in her was beyond simply getting her back to his hotel room between the sheets. Sarah had been trying to pick up on exactly what was the reason behind the feeling both she and Carina both had that she was more important to Shaw than just another notch on his headboard.

After two hours of what may have been one of the most boring dates of her life, Sarah realized that she really wasn't much farther along in figuring out what Shaw's real plan was for her. After a few more minutes of mostly one-sided conversation she knew he was about to make his play to continue their night in his bed.

"So Sarah, shall we continue our evening elsewhere?" His real intentions very clear in his voice.

"Thanks, Daniel I'd like that." she said seductively.

Shaw signaled for Antonio to bring the check.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal and you will come back to see us again." Antonio said smiling at Sarah before he bowed slightly to her, ignoring the self-absorbed agent who was reaching for his platinum card.

"Thank you Antonio, the meal was delightful and the service impeccable. Daniel wouldn't you agree?"

Shaw looking up at the mention of his name but clueless as to what she had said.

"What?"

"I said don't you agree that the service here tonight was fantastic."

"Oh, yes absolutely."

"Well Antonio I guess that means you will be receiving a very generous tip." Sarah smiled and winked at the waiter.

"Why thank you. But being able to serve such a lovely woman as yourself was far more than I could have asked for."

"Still, I'll make sure Daniel here rewards you handsomely." Sarah turned and smiled brightly at Shaw. She could see he wasn't pleased with her obvious flirting with the waiter and knew that she was putting him on the spot but it was just too good for her to pass up. She won another small battle of wills with Shaw and Antonio was going to be the beneficiary.

As Sarah sat there while they waited for Antonio to return with the check she glanced down at her watch. It was now 10:25. She wondered how Chuck was doing with the files. If he needed more time she would talk Shaw into going to a club for drinks and some dancing. The thought of Daniel Shaw dancing actually amused her. She figured he had been trained at the farm but for some reason the image of some guy named Carlos or Carlton dancing that Chuck had shown her on some lame TV show he made her watch on one of their cover dates entered her mind. She stifled the laugh well but she couldn't get that absurd image out of her mind.

As the 'couple' was walking to their prospective cars, Sarah heard her phone vibrating in her purse.

"Daniel excuse me for a second." She reached into her purse for her phone. She looked at the screen and swiped the face revealing a secure text from what looked to be General Beckman. Before she had gone out for the evening, Chuck had hacked into her phone and created a special code that when he texted it from his phone it would display as a secure link from their boss. This was in case Shaw had seen the screen and would keep him from knowing it came from Chuck.

Shaw stopped and turned, glancing down at the screen in Sarah's hand.

"Daniel, I'm afraid we are going to have to cut our evening short. The General wants me in Castle."

Sarah saw the look of anger flash in the otherwise wooden agents eyes. "I could go with you to Castle and we could pick things up afterwards."

"I'm sorry Daniel. I was really looking forward spending some more time with you but Chuck will still be there and it would be suspicious if I showed up and then left with you. We have a big mission coming up and I don't want the team or Chuck in particular to be distracted. He has a bit of a crush on me and seeing me with another man, especially another agent will cause him to loose focus. He's kind of sensitive about that. I hope you understand."

Shaw was furious inside but tried to hide his anger as best he could. But he simply wasn't good enough and Sarah saw the rage in his eyes again briefly. _'That bitch Beckman would screw up anything.' _ He had wanted to get a taste of the legendary Sarah Walker before she came to her death thereby sealing his place in the Ring hierarchy. But now it seemed like he might miss his chance_. 'I'll just have to make sure Agent Walker's death is a bit more painful than necessary.' _

"Fine Sarah. I won't lie to you and tell you I'm not disappointed. I'll be honest, I was hoping we could get to know each other a bit more intimately this evening. But I understand the mission comes first." He said trying to fake an appropriately disappointed smile rather than the rage one he wanted to display.

"Can I have a rain check on that?" Sarah asked suggestively.

"Of course."

"Thank you Daniel." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek but pulled away before Shaw could pull her in for a real kiss. Even though she knew Chuck would understand, the thought of kissing Daniel Shaw caused her to worry more about losing the great meal she had just eaten.

The two Agents stepped into their cars and headed down the access road. They passed two different side streets where a Crown Victoria and a Lexus were parked. Sarah glanced over and saw the vehicles as she headed towards the 5.

As Casey watched Sarah pass he waited for Shaw to go by as well. He and Carina had been listening in to the conversation at the restaurant and both of them had been bored to death. Shaw really was stiff as a board. _'but not in a good way'_ he had remembered Carina saying. The plan was to have Carina and Casey to alternate tailing Shaw and see where he went while Sarah went to Castle to meet with Chuck.

"Ok, Miller keep you eyes open. Sarah will be coming by you in two seconds followed by the human 2 by 4."

"Got it Casey"

Just as he was about to take off following Shaw, Casey noticed a navy blue Mercedes with two men in the vehicle pull out from the Golf course access road that also led from the restaurant. About 10 seconds later Casey saw a silver Toyota Camry with a middle aged woman driving fall in behind. "Hold it Miller. Let Shaw go. He's already got a tail. Two in fact. I'll take the Mercedes and you take the Camry."

"Casey, call Sarah. She needs to know she or Shaw or both are being followed. I'll call Chuck. Maybe he can figure out who these folks are."

"Good thinking Miller. On a rare occasion your ability to improvise comes in handy."

"Casey, there are a lot of things about me that could come in handy to you if you would just ask nicely." She said in typical Carina fashion. Casey just grunted and dialed Sarah's number.

"Walker secure."

"Casey secure. Walker you and Shaw got company. Navy blue Mercedes and a silver Camry three hundred yards back." Sarah looked in the mirror past Shaw's Tesla and she caught the taisl. She wondered if Shaw had picked up on them yet. She decided to make a turn right at the next block and see if they all followed.

Carina had called Chuck and gave him the description and plates to the two tail vehicles and the people inside. Chuck quickly ran both plates. Not surprisingly the Mercedes came up empty. The plates on the car didn't exist in any database. A fake, probably Ring. But what did surprise him was what he found out about the Camry.

"Carina, the Camry is a rental. It was picked up at LAX about three hours ago by a woman named ahhh...Eva Schneiderman." As soon as Chuck said the name out loud the flash hit. After a few seconds of silence Carina called his name.

"Chuck, are you still there?"

Shaking the remnants of the flash from his brain he quickly responded. "Yea, yea sorry Carina. It's just .. I just... wow. Please make sure you don't lose that car! I've got to call Sarah!" It was obvious to Carina that Chuck had flashed and this was something big.

"Ok Chuck, I'm on it."

Chuck hung his phone up and quickly called his girlfriend and partner. "Sarah?"

"Yea, Chuck what's going on?" She could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Sarah you need to lose Shaw and that tail and get to Castle as soon as possible!" He was practically yelling into the phone.

"Chuck, what's go ...?"

"Just do it Sarah please!" Chuck's voice was pleading and frankly it was frightening her.

"Chuck, what's going on? Please tell me."

"Sarah, trust me. Just get here safely. Shaw's a fraud and I think I know why he's so interested in you."

"A fraud? How? What did you learn?"

"Sarah, we need to talk about your Red Test."

**A/N 2 I hope some of you at least laughed at the idea of Shaw doing the Carlton dance. I know I did when I wrote it. Next up the final chapter of Permutations and then the epilogue to that story. Hope you enjoyed this one. And when you get a minute, write a review especially for some of the new authors. It really helps when you give honest respectful criticism. Even if you don't like something or think it doesn't work, write a review and tell them why. It's how we get better.**


	24. Chapter 24 The Name Reveal

**A/N First I want to thank everyone for the incredible response to Permutations. It was very humbling and I can't thank you all enough. That was a very personal story and I was so pleased it seemed to touch so many readers.  
><strong>

**Sorry for the lateness of this posting but this chapter turned into a monster and I wanted to get it right. Thanks again to esardi for his pre-read. As always he pointed out things that made it better.  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoy it.  
><strong>

**Still don't own Chuck, except the DVD's, a T-shirt and my #Emmy4Yvonne shirt.  
><strong>

**Chapter 24**

**The Name Reveal**

**Castle Secure Server Room**

**10:52 pm PDT**

Chuck had been monitoring LA County traffic cameras for the past thirty minutes, ever since he had flashed on the name Eva Schneiderman. He had watched Sarah take off in typical Porsche fashion leaving Shaw and the tails in the dust while he saw Casey and Carina follow the Mercedes and the Camry respectively.

It looked like Shaw hadn't caught on to the tails as he was focused on trying to keep up with Sarah for the first few minutes but he seemed to give up when the superior handling of the Porsche and the skill of the agent driving would have made it look suspicious if he kept up her pace. The last thing he needed was to be stopped by some local police officer for racing his Tesla against a blonde in a Porsche. Chuck saw him break off and head in a what looked like the direction of his penthouse in the Hoff building. The Mercedes had thankfully stayed on Shaw's tail and had let Sarah go.

Chuck also noticed that the Camry had stayed with Shaw and the Mercedes as well. Whomever was driving the Camry seemed to have had some basic training to keep from being spotted as she didn't seem to be noticed by the Mercedes who was intent on staying with the tall Agent.

Carina and Casey had done a masterful job of staying out of sight using tandem tailing protocols and it seemed that neither had been spotted. Through the comms and using the traffic cameras, Chuck had acted as a third car allowing both Carina and Casey to drop from both cars rear view mirrors.

Sarah arrived at the BuyMore plaza and headed into the Orange Orange using her key. At this time of night the parking lot was deserted except for a few lone cars outside the Large Mart. She quickly headed into the freezer and down the steps to Castle. Chuck noticing Sarah's picture on Castle's security terminal quickly opened the doorway to the server room and called her name.

"Sarah, I'm so glad you're here and all right." He walked out and met her at the main computer terminals in the Castle conference room.

"Ok, Chuck what the hell is going on and what does this have to do with my Red Test?" Sarah's face was filled with apprehension. Her Red Test was the worst day of her life and she had been trying for over six years to put it behind her. But sadly just the very mention of it had brought a lot of those old feelings of pain and despair back up. She had relived that moment all over again as she drove to Castle.

Chuck who saw things in Sarah no one else had ever been able to decipher in the beautiful agent immediately knew she was in turmoil. He quickly reached out and lightly slid his hand down her right arm. "Sarah, I know there is a lot we need to talk about but I'm sorry that will have to wait for a few minutes. Please come over here and sit down. I need you to keep an eye on the traffic cameras and relay to Casey and Carina Shaw's position and anything you see with those two cars I have tagged on the screen. I have a few more things I need to check out and confirm first. But I'll be back out in a few minutes I promise." Chuck saw the pain in Sarah's eyes no matter how hard she tried to hide it. He knew her better than anyone and he sensed that whatever happened that night was very painful for her. What he saw in her eyes for even that brief second was something he had never seen in those beautiful blue orbs before, despair. He slid his hand further and touched her hand smiling softly letting her know he was there for her. They would talk about it all later but right now the mission came first.

"Ok Chuck." She turned her palm over and squeezed his hand in reply. He leaned in and lightly kissed her, reminding himself to wipe the security footage in case Shaw tried to check on what had gone on the next time he came to Castle. He then turned around and headed back to the server room.

During the time he had been monitoring the traffic cameras Chuck had contacted General Beckman and got a two hour extension on his access to Graham's files. He needed to go back and reread many of the earlier files in hopes that the new data he had seen in his flash coupled with the data in those files would trigger a new set of flashes that would shed more light on what his original flash had meant.

While Chuck had been watching the traffic cameras and relayed info to Casey and Carina both the experienced agents could hear the tension in his voice. They knew something important had happened but were focused on the two vehicles they were following. But when Sarah got on the comms she was all business. Her mask that had slipped when she saw Chuck was firmly back in place at least for as long as she needed to stay focused.

**Hoff Building**

**11:13 pm PDT**

About ten minutes after Sarah arrived, Shaw had driven back to his penthouse and pulled into the residents underground parking garage and went inside. The Mercedes parked across the street with a good view of the entrance and exit. Surprisingly the Camry didn't park outside like the Mercedes did but drove into the garage instead. Casey radioed to Carina for her to follow the Camry while he monitored the Mercedes from a distance. The Lexus entered the garage and watched the Camry park in the visitors parking area she had parked in the night she had slept with Shaw.

Carina watched a middle aged woman exit the Camry and head to the elevators. It was dark but she seemed to be carrying a bag that looked like it might contain groceries. The woman stayed in the shadows out of sight until she saw someone leaving and stepped out from behind an SUV and politely asked if they could hold the door for her. They obliged as she seemed to be struggling with finding her key card and juggling the bag of groceries. As she stepped into the lit area in front of the elevators even though she had a scarf around her head Carina was able to see her face clearly and took pictures she would relay to Chuck back in Castle. Carina watched her enter the elevator and head up to the twenty second floor, Shaw's floor.

**Outside Castle Secure Server Room**

**11:18 pm PDT**

With Shaw now inside his penthouse Sarah headed down the hall to find Chuck in the server room. Her mission now completed the stress and tension she had been feeling all during the drive back to Castle returned with a vengeance.

Sarah's Red Test. How could that horrific night have anything to do with Daniel Shaw or the Ring? She knew that Chuck would make it as easy as he possibly could but what possible benefit could be gained by reliving that experience? It was the lowest point of the very troubled life she had led until she got the assignment in Burbank. The assignment that brought her to the man she would now have to share that horrible night with. Something she had always hoped she would be able to protect him from.

This was the part of the spy life that she had so desperately wanted Chuck to never have to experience. It had been why she had wanted to run with him back that night he came to her hotel room after he had downloaded the 2.0. She, Casey and Beckman had all kept the 'final exam' part of Chuck's training from him. They all knew Chuck would have a huge moral dilemma when faced with the Catch-22 of either killing someone in cold blood, something so alien to him, or losing his chance to become a full agent and possibly seeing himself as a failure. He had experienced so much agony and self-doubt after his supposed best friend had betrayed him at Stanford. But this was different and ultimately much worse as he may think Sarah would see him as a failure as well. She knew she never would but Chuck still had insecurities that crept to the surface at times and many of them stemmed from his worry that he wasn't worthy of the love of such an amazing woman. The irony of that thought wasn't lost on her as she contemplated what they were about to talk about.

So following CIA/NSA protocols, the three other members of Team Bartowski kept that part of his training from him. Protocol dictated that it was only to be discussed with the trainee just prior to them being given their assignment so they could gauge their actions under extreme unanticipated stress. Upon completing the test, it was never to be spoken of again as it was basically illegal government sanctioned assassination.

But now Chuck would learn about it from the woman he loved. Sarah worried that he would never look at her the same again. Not only was she a cold blooded killer, but she had been weak. It had affected her deeply and even though she knew Chuck would never judge her and he would try to comfort her, she still felt awkward at showing weakness to anyone and she knew she could never hide that from him. If she tried to be stoic while discussing that night he would see right through her. She knew her only course of action was to be completely honest with Chuck, tell him the truth and hope that he would still see her the same way he did now.

All Graham had given her was a place and a picture. She, the young rising star under Graham's careful watch was simply told the woman was a traitor that needed to be eliminated. She had betrayed her country and the penalty for treason was death. If Graham was the judge and jury, then Sarah was the executioner.

**Castle Secure Server Room**

**11:19 pm PDT**

The flash that Chuck had gotten when he had seen the name that was used to rent the Toyota Camry was brief but devastating in content.

_**Red Test report Mar 2004 **_

_Eva Schneiderman: aka Agent Evelyn Shaw_

_Affiliation: Suspected Double Agent for formerly unknown group now believed to be called The Ring_

_Action authorized: Termination_

_Agent assigned: Trainee Sarah Walker_

_Current Status: Deceased _

_Spouse: Agent Daniel Shaw_

_Final report: Red Test successful Sarah Walker awarded full Agent status_

Daniel Shaw's wife. The name reveal had caused him to flash on a connection to some files that were found buried in the private directories of Director Graham that he had been working on for the last almost four hours. Combined with some old Intersect files that had been altered recently it filled in some of the gap of time that followed Shaw's mission in Thailand. Some reports that were found in the private files of Director Graham showed

Shaw began working for Graham exclusively in the fall of 2004. It seemed likely that these incidents were related. Shaw's wife was a Ring Double Agent and shortly thereafter Shaw began working as 'expert' on the Ring for Graham.

Had Graham used Shaw's expected rage at his wife's killing by telling him that the Ring was responsible for the shooting? It certainly wasn't beyond the realm of possibility that an agent would be lied to, to get them to become intensely focused on destroying his loved one's killers. The CIA said personal lives made you vulnerable but they weren't afraid of using that to their benefit as well. What terrified him though was that The Ring didn't kill her, Sarah did. Did Shaw know? Did that explain his fascination with Sarah? There was still so much more they needed to learn. Nothing he had learned confirmed that Shaw was working for the Ring, just that it appeared his wife had.

Chuck focused on the screens in front of him and deep in thought, never heard the soft footsteps of his lover and partner behind him. He jumped when he felt her hand lightly placed on his shoulder. But what startled him most was that the hand, Sarah's hand, was slightly trembling. He reached over and placed his hand on hers gently and spun around in his chair to see the beautiful blonde agent standing there, the faint traces of recently shed tears on her cheeks.

He smiled warmly at her trying to lighten the mood a little but also to mask his own concerns and fears.

"I love you Sarah."

She smiled and her breath hitched a bit before responding barely above a whisper, "I love you too, Chuck."

He pulled her down onto his lap and her head lay upon his shoulder. They held each other there for a few minutes not moving but just letting the tension they both felt melt away from the strength of their loving bond.

Sarah picked her head up and placed a tender kiss on Chuck's lips before standing up and moving to the other chair at the end of the desk Chuck was working at. Chuck looked at her as her eyes were focused on her fingers now sitting intertwined, resting on her lap.

"Sarah, I don't know what happened back then but I can tell this is hard for you. If you don't want to talk about it I'll understand. It's just we need to figure out what all this means and how everything is connected."

Sarah looked up, closed her eyes briefly and Chuck could tell that Agent Walker was back in place. Sarah, he would comfort later. "It's ok Chuck. I'm fine."

Chuck gave her a questioning look.

"Ok, I'm not fine. I should know better than to try to fool you. But I'm ok to do this. We need to do it."

"Ok, but if this get's too difficult let me know and I'll move on to something else."

"Ok, Chuck." She smiled a small smile as she looked into Chuck's loving eyes.

"Sarah, somehow all this is related to your Red Test. I have an idea what it is but it seems that there is very little about it in the Intersect. Can you tell me more about it?"

"Chuck, a Red Test is the so called 'final exam' for an Agent. To become a full fledged field Agent you have to pass a test proving you wouldn't hesitate in using deadly force if so needed in the field. Any hesitation could mean the loss of an Agent, their partner or innocent civilians."

"So basically it is a way to prove an Agent will kill when necessary."

"Yes." Her voice slightly cracking.

"Then if it is so important and every agent must pass it, why is it so rarely mentioned in the Intersect files?"

"For a couple of reasons. First to keep the element of surprise intact so they can get a more accurate response but also because in many cases it is not entirely legal. It is basically sanctioned assassination as part of an Agent's training and that fact is something they want to keep under wraps. It's the deep dark secret of the spy life."

"Sarah, you don't have to tell me, I'll understand, but what happened with yours? It seems like it is somehow connected to all this."

"It's ok Chuck. Maybe talking with you is what I've needed to do all along. It's just that it happened long before I met you. It was even before I was working with Bryce or the Cats."

"Cats?"

"Clandestine Attack Team. There not relevant here but I'll tell you about them later. It's how I met Carina."

"Ok"

Sarah took a deep breath before she began telling Chuck about that awful night. "Graham simply gave me a time and a place along with a picture. Nothing else. I was supposed to go there, find the target and... and kill them. When I finally saw her I was shaking. I reached into my pocket that was holding my gun and just as I was about to pull the trigger she dropped something and leaned down to pick it up. I couldn't shoot her on the ground like that so I kept on moving. But I saw a reflection of what I thought was her pulling a gun on me. I simply reacted. I wheeled and fired. I wanted to stop and check to make sure she was in fact armed. The thought of killing an unarmed woman unnerved me. But I didn't have time. I had to get out of there before the police came. It was the worst night of my life."

Sarah looked down again at her hands that were clenched tightly on her lap. Her knuckles were turning white and tears were ever so slightly falling down her cheeks again. Chuck got up and kneeled in front of her, reached out and placed both his hands on hers. The tension in them released a little and the blood began to circulate again. Chuck could see the marks from her nails on her palms.

"It's ok Sarah. You were following orders and she was a traitor."

Sarah looked down at the man kneeling before her. Their eyes locked on each other's. "Chuck, how can you know that for certain? What if she was innocent? What if she was unarmed? What if she was being set up? What if she was a civilian and I killed her in cold blood? Chuck, I'm a killer and a monster. She was my first but there have been so many others since. That's the worst part."

"What is?"

"After that night I've killed a number of times and never felt anything. No remorse, no pain, just nothing. When I killed Mouser, the only thing that bothered me was having to lie to you about it. Little did I know you saw that horrific part of me right before your eyes. Dealing with killing that woman left me numb and I didn't even know her name!" Sarah almost shouted.

Chuck knew that Sarah must have asked herself those same questions countless times over the years. He didn't know if this would help but she had the right to know.

"Evelyn Shaw" Chuck said quietly.

Sarah pulled back in shock. Her mouth opened in a gasp. "What?"

"Agent Evelyn Shaw, she was your target." Chuck took a breath before he continued. "Eve Shaw, Daniel Shaw's wife."

"I killed Shaw's wife?" Sarah's face was an array of emotion. Horror, confusion, anger worry. This was just too much.

"Yes."

"How do you know? Did you flash on her?"

"I flashed on Eva Schneiderman. It's the name the Camry that was tailing you and Shaw was rented under. Eva Schneiderman is Evelyn Shaw."

"Wait, if I killed her then how did she rent a car six years later?"

"I don't know. All I know is she was suspected of being a double agent for the Ring and Graham assigned you to terminate her. How she rented a car at LAX tonight I have no idea."

"So Shaw's wife was working for the Ring, Graham had her killed and then turns her husband into some sort of Ring specialist?"

"Yea, they must have told him the Ring killed her and hoped that a quest for vengeance might arise and he would do whatever it takes to take them down."

"Do you think he knows it was me? That I was the one that killed his wife?"

"I don't know for certain but it would explain a lot of things especially his special interest in you."

Sarah thought for a second. It made sense in a perverted way. Graham would have no qualms about using the death of someone's wife for his own purposes. Knowing it was her would explain why she and Carina both got an uncomfortable vibe about him when it came to Sarah.

"But wait, this doesn't prove that Shaw is working for the Ring. Just that if he does know it was me and that the CIA ordered the sanction, it might be enough to get him to turn. Finding out the agency you worked for ordered the death of your spouse could turn all but the most loyal of Agents."

Chuck shuffled a little closer, still holding onto Sarah's hands. The tension much less this time around. "But Sarah, we need more. I've been through these files again and I've got nothing, all we know is that Shaw's wife was your Red Test and she or someone using her name rented a car at LAX tonight."

"Well when Casey and Carina get here we are going to have to tell Beckman. Maybe she can help us find something else tying Shaw to the Ring."

Chuck got up and leaned in to give Sarah a kiss. This had been a tough night and though they had more answers, they still didn't seem to have fewer questions.

Suddenly Chuck's phone beeped with an incoming message. He quickly picked it up and tapped on the screen to open a picture Carina had sent him. as he saw the picture his eyes fluttered just for a second. His jaw dropped and he placed his other hand across his mouth.

"Chuck, what is it? Did you just flash?"

"Sarah, remember when we said we had no proof tying Shaw to the Ring?"

"Yea?"

"Well we just might now."

**Hoff Building**

**Suite 2210**

**11:19 PM PDT**

Special Agent Daniel Shaw was pissed. He had pulled off the perfect seduction in his mind and he should be in the middle of giving a certain, very naked blonde agent one last night of fun, well fun for him at least, before she met her very timely demise. That demise was also the key to his ascension into the upper echelons of the leadership of the Ring. He had been working towards this goal for the last 8 years and it was so close to being within his grasp that he could taste it. But his night of debauchery was taken away by that diminutive red-headed General whom he couldn't wait to take down once he was seated in his rightful place at the 'head table' in the Ring.

He had thought about altering his plan and keeping Agent Walker alive after the meeting with the Ring Director but thought better of it. The goal was too important to risk over one night of debasing a CIA agent. Once he was in his proper position of leadership he could have as many playthings as he could possibly ask for. Sure the blonde was one of the most beautiful and seductive women he had ever seen and her 'talents' were probably inspired. You didn't get the reputation as the CIA's best female Agent by being anything but the best in all aspects of what was required of a female Agent. But in the long run he could just order an assortment of two or three others to make up for this one particular bed warmer. Sure she had killed his wife but seeing he had secretly leaked the false intel that she was a double agent to Graham in the first place in hopes of being assigned the CIA's Ring specialist, she had ultimately done his bidding and should be rewarded for that. And boy did he have a reward planned. But whatever the General wanted from Sarah ended any chance of her collecting her 'prize'.

"Well two brunettes and a redhead just might make have to take the place of one special blonde, that seems like a fair trade." He smirked as he muttered to himself and headed into the bathroom to begin his nightly ritual. After all even perfection like his still needed some attention.

As he was looking in the mirror standing shirtless, checking for any changes in his hairline, he heard a soft knock on the door. "Well looks like she couldn't stay away from all this afterall." He said smugly with a devilish grin. "I'll just make sure she'll have to work a little harder after disappointing me like that."

Shaw opened the medicine cabinet and reached for the pill bottle he had hidden behind a secret panel. He opened the bottle and poured out two little blue pills into his hand and swallowed them down dry. He took off his pants and boxers and wrapped himself in a towel. _"Might as well save some time." _he thought.

The soft knocking became a little louder the second time. Shaw picked up his gun in his right hand and placed it behind his back. He was still a spy. He reached for the door knob and spoke as he slowly opened it.

"Sarah, I'm glad you came. I was just about to take a shower, maybe you could join..." Shaw looked up and his jaw dropped. He stood there stunned. It was a blonde female standing in front of him but instead of the young agent he had hoped to spend the night with, it was a middle aged woman he had not seen in six years. There in front of him was his one time mother-in-law.

"Ursula, what the hell are you doing here?" He said with a little more anger than he intended. The natural hormones flowing through his system coupled with what else was going to be happening with his blood flow in about twenty minutes were about to cause a very uncomfortable scene.

"That's a nice way to greet your mother-in-law after all this time, Daniel. Aren't you at least going to invite me in?"

"I'm sorry I was just expecting someone else is all. Please come in." Shaw stepped aside and let the woman he had not expected to be here in his penthouse let alone in the US into his living room.

Taking a seat on the couch she looked up at Shaw with a fire in her eyes. "I can see I may have come at an inopportune time for you. Were you actually planning on _'entertaining' _your wife's murderer before you avenged Eve's death?" The disgust and anger in her voice only thinly veiled.

"Ursula, I know you must be angry. But this was all necessary for our plan to work. Sarah Walker is a great agent, maybe the best. We need her to let her guard down if we are going to have our revenge. She is just too good to underestimate. Any slight hesitation is all I'll need to finish our plan."

"So you were going to screw this woman, then dump her and kill her the very next day in front of the man who supposedly cares about her? That's pretty cold even for you Daniel. Why don't you just invite her parents to dinner first and do it in front of them too?"

"Hey, I'm a man and she took my wife from me. Why shouldn't I have a little fun with her before I avenge Eve's death? It will make it that much sweeter to see the look on her face when she realizes I was the one who betrayed her."

"You're not a nice guy, Daniel. I hope your lies keep you warm at night."

Shaw angered by her dismissive tone decided it was better to change the subject. He didn't care if it offended her, he wanted Sarah Walker and that was all the motivation he needed. "So why are you here, Ursula?"

"First, can you put some clothes on please. I really have no interest in seeing my son-in-laws package." She chuckled a bit the state of his undress and his all too obvious reasons for it.

"Fine, give me a second and then I want to know what the hell you are doing here. I've worked too hard and too long for this to fall apart because of some unforeseen visitor." Shaw went into the bedroom and came back dressed in some casual slacks and a button down blue shirt. He grabbed a couple of water bottles and handed one to Ursula. He then sat across from his surprise guest and waited for her to begin.

"It's simple Daniel. Did you actually think I was going to stay in Europe while you took out my daughter's murderer? What kind of a mother do you think I am? I want to at least see her face in person one time before she dies a hopefully very painful death for what she did to my daughter."

"So you decided to come here unannounced? Why didn't you call and let me know? What if someone saw you and put us together?"

"Daniel, I've been around spies for over thirty years. I've learned a thing or two about watching for tails. But it seems like you haven't. You didn't notice the black Mercedes that followed you from the restaurant."

"Please, of course I did. They've been following me for the past three days. I'm guessing they are with the Ring. They know I'm the lead Agent investigating them."

"And that doesn't concern you?"

"No, in fact I was counting on it. I need them to be the fall guys when I kill Sarah."

"Oh, I see. So you kill Eve's murderer and blame it on The Ring Agents who have been following you taking all suspicion off of you. You then can get Agent Carmichael to help you against the Ring as he will want to avenge her death like you have with Eve."

"Yes, Carmichael's 'special' abilities that they sent him to you to develop, will be of great use to me. But Ursula, I can't let you screw this up by being there. Carmichael knows who you are and I can't let him learn about Sarah killing Eve. He's very good at what he does and he will put this all together if he gets one whiff of any connection with you."

"Fine Daniel. I just wanted to see her in person once like I did tonight when you left the restaurant. I'll stay out of sight in my hotel if you promise to let me see her body once it's done."

"If I can I will. I promise."

Ursula stood up and headed to the door. As she was about to reach for the handle she turned back around to look at her late daughter's husband. "Daniel, don't let Eve down. She loved you and this murderer must pay for what she did to our family."

"I won't. I loved Eve just as much as she loved me if not more. It's been my life's mission these last six years. Sarah Walker will die for what she did to my beloved wife. That's a promise."

"Thank you Daniel. Eve and I are counting on you." She stepped up on her toes and gave Shaw a kiss on the cheek.

"A word of advice Daniel. Make sure you know who is at the door before you pop those little blue pills." She turned away smirking as she left. Ursula had no intention of staying in her hotel room tomorrow night. She had waited six long years for this and nothing or no one was going to stop her from watching her daughter's killer die before her eyes.

**Castle Secure Server Room**

**11:53 pm PDT**

"Chuck, what do you mean? What was in your flash?"

"Sarah, take a look at this picture Carina sent me." Chuck hands Sarah his phone with the picture of Ursula in the garage lobby of the Hoff building.

Sarah looked at the middle aged woman whose face can be clearly seen. "Remember when I emailed you through that TV show site while I was in Zuoz?"

"You mean that email you wrote in what was it, ...Romulan?"

"Yes. Sarah...the woman in that picture is the person who sent that email to you."

"What?" Sarah was stunned at the revelation. What was someone who helped Chuck in Zuoz doing visiting Daniel Shaw?

"Her name is Ursula Reidy. She was my nurse at the training facility. I didn't know her last name till I just flashed on her picture."

"Chuck, if you saw her in Zuoz, why didn't you flash on her then?"

"Well remember at first I couldn't flash at all. My emotions kept me from accessing the Intersect. It wasn't till you contacted me with the plane that I was able to finally flash. I realized then that you are a big key to the success of the Intersect. I mean you always had been on many levels but once you contacted me and I was able to control my emotional state, it removed the weight that was holding down the Intersect from functioning. It was like a rock had been lifted."

Chuck leaned in and lightly kissed her. The cameras still being off-line with alternate data files looped. She smiled at the memory of that day flying through the Swiss valley over Zuoz. God she had wished he could have been there with her in that plane. It was so beautiful.

"But Chuck, if you saw her after you started flashing again why didn't you flash on her then?"

"Actually I did but it was all just her basic personnel file. It was all clean."

"So what was different tonight?"`

"It wasn't the picture exactly that was the stimulus but what I had learned earlier about the name Eva Schneiderman made new connections that gave me access to data that seeing her picture in connection with Shaw caused the Intersect to flash on."

"So something you learned in an earlier flash tonight made a connection that caused you to flash on something that you wouldn't have with that earlier flash in Zuoz?"

"Yea I think so. The more I use the 2.0, the more it's evolving as it gets new data and new connections. It's kind of like Skynet in my head." He said with a chuckle.

"Well I just hope you don't start turning into liquid metal anytime soon." Sarah said with a sly smile.

"Hey, I see my pop culture education has not been for naught." He leaned in and kissed her again.

After they pulled back Sarah asked. "So what did you learn from this 'evolved' flash?" She asked with a bit of a smirk.

She noticed Chuck's face had turned serious again. Another shoe was about to drop.

"Sarah, Ursula Reidy's maiden name was Schneiderman. She's Evelyn Shaw's mom."

"What? You have got to be kidding me."

Just as Chuck was about to speak, they both were alerted to the arrival of their partners back in Castle.

"Good. Carina and Casey are here. I want to discuss this with all of you before we alert Beckman with what I've found out and how it impacts on the plan for tomorrow's meeting with the Director."

"You still want to go through with it?"

"Yes, I think we should. We just need to be very prepared as things have changed dramatically tonight."

Chuck and Sarah headed out to the conference room to meet Casey and Carina.

"So anything new guys?"

Carina spoke first. "Well the woman in the Camry went to Shaw's floor and stayed for about twenty minutes and then she left. I followed her to the Tangerine Hotel where she checked in. Casey stayed with the Mercedes outside Shaw's penthouse."

"Take a look at these Bartowski. I got some pictures of the guys inside. They are pretty dark but hopefully you'll see something we can use.

Chuck looked at the pictures but they weren't clear enough for him to flash on their faces. "Unfortunately no, I can't get enough of an image to flash on." Chuck looked at the pictures again and this time something caught his eye.

"Casey download these into the computer. I want to take a look at the small lit area of the dash."

Casey did as he was asked and the four Agents watched as Chuck displayed the image on the monitor and ran it though some image processing software he had been working on. After a few moments the group saw what had caught Chuck's eye, a Ring communicator in the hand of the passenger in the car.

"Nice work Chuck." Carina said with a smile. "I guess you earned your geek cred tonight."

"Nerd!" Sarah and Chuck both replied.

"Geesh sorry, my mistake, _nerd_ cred." The four sat back down around the conference room table.

"So Ring agents are following Shaw. Anything on the Camry or its driver?" Casey asked.

"Yea something must be definitely up with that one. You went all mother bear over Sarah after you found out she and Shaw were being followed." Carina added.

Chuck looked at Sarah with an unspoken question in his eyes. She nodded ever so slightly giving him the go ahead to talk about that horrible night. Chuck looked back at her letting her know he was there for her and knew this would be painful.

"The Camry was rented at LAX earlier this evening under the name Eva Schneiderman."

Sarah closed her eyes briefly at the mention of the name again. Casey and Carina both looked over at Sarah's reaction and then back to Chuck waiting for him to continue.

"Eva Schneiderman was the real name of a former CIA Agent." Chuck took a deep breath before continuing. "That person's agency name was Evelyn Shaw."

"Shaw? Is she..." Carina asked.

"Yes, Evelyn Shaw was Daniel Shaw's wife... his _late_ wife."

Casey looked at Carina who looked as confused as he was and then back to Chuck before he spoke.

"So Shaw's dead wife rents a car at LAX, tails him and Sarah from the restaurant and then goes to visit him at his hotel? Sounds a little like a soap opera."

"Not exactly."

"Chuck, just tell us what's going on and what all this has to do with Sarah and our mission." Carina said with a hint of frustration.

"Yea, that woman had to be in her early fifties I assume that wasn't actually Shaw's wife." Casey added.

"No it wasn't. I'll explain her in a minute. There's something more important you need to know.

Chuck reached over and put his hand on Sarah's, feeling the tension in her fingers.

"Come on spill it Bartowski." Casey growled.

"Ok, ok. Eva Schneiderman, aka Eve Shaw was sanctioned by the CIA over six years ago based on evidence of being a double agent."

"So the CIA put out a termination order on a traitor who was married to another agent? Unfortunately I bet it's not the first time." Casey said shaking his head in disgust.

"Yes. It looks that way but what's more important is who the Agent was that was given that termination order." Chuck squeezed Sarah's hand a little more tightly.

"Who was the Agent assigned.?" Carina asked leaning into the table with anticipation..

"I was." Sarah spoke very quietly.

"What? You killed Shaw's wife?" Carina was stunned.

"Yes...It was my red test." Sarah's soft voice trembling just a bit..

"Wow, if Shaw knows that, then that would explain his obsession with you." Carina said before leaning back in her chair taking it all in.

"Yes it would."

"So wait, then who went to see Shaw?" Carina asked.

"Her married name is Ursula Reidy. But her maiden name was Schneiderman. Ursula Schneiderman, Eva Schneiderman's mother."

"Damn, this just keeps getting better." Casey just shook his head as he spoke.

"Unfortunately that's not the last of it."

"What the hell Chuck, there's more?" Carina was still trying to grasp all she had heard tonight. But it seems there was even more to be revealed.

"I'm afraid so."

"Ok, lay it on us Bartowski."

"Ursula, the woman who went to see Shaw tonight was my nurse at the training facility. She's the one who helped me contact Sarah. I also believe she is the one responsible for sending those files on me to the Ring."

"Ok let me get this straight. Agent Shaw's wife was sanctioned by the CIA for being a double Agent. Sarah here, is given the assignment as her Red test by Graham explaining why Shaw seems so hung up on blondie. But that's not all. Shaw's former mother-in-law is working at the facility where our boy Chuckles is training to be the next super agent. She then sends files of his training to The Ring that Shaw supposedly finds out about from a _'contact_' on the inside. We capture those files and suddenly Ring Agents are following Shaw. But it keeps getting better. Shaw's monster-in-law shows up at his apartment on a night where Shaw was trying to get Sarah back there for a boring ass ride between the sheets. Plus it just so happens to be the day before we are supposed to be having a big meeting with the Ring Director... Damn this is some fucked up shit."

"Tell me about it. It all seems like some really bad fan fiction to me."

The other three Agents turn and look at Chuck as if he had two heads. "What? Fan Fiction? You've never... Ok moving on." he says trying to hid his embarrassment.

Sarah let go of Chuck's hand and placed her elbows on the table and her chin on her fists. "What's this all mean Chuck? There are just too many coincidences for this to all be random. If Ursula was working for the Ring, why would she help you contact me?"

"I guess they wanted to find something or someone to use against me. Maybe set a trap for you to get to me if I didn't cooperate after they tried to kidnap me. And one more thing I forgot to mention that wasn't in the Intersect, Ursula told me that at one time she lived with Graham's family as a nanny back in the seventies."

"Holy Christ!" Casey stood up and walked away with his hand on his forehead. "So Graham ordered a sanction against his nanny's daughter?"

"Seems that way."

Carina shook her head in disbelief. "That is cold, even for Graham."

The four agents looked at each other as they contemplated what they had learned in just the one evening. Sarah looked at the other three and spoke first in her role as AIC. "We need to call Beckman."

After a few minutes a slightly groggy General Diane Beckman popped up on the monitor dressed in a rather stylish silk robe. It was one of the few times they had ever seen her out of uniform.

"Ok Bartowski. This better be good. I take it those special privileges I granted you were worthwhile but shouldn't we be discussing them in private ?"

"Yes General they were very helpful but that data along with some additional information that has come to our attention, we feel affects the entire team and it is important enough to wake you, ma'am."

"Ok Agent Walker this is on you as AIC, what happened this evening?"

Sarah proceeded to tell the General what they had learned and Chuck filled in what he had told the team but assured her that he had not stepped over the boundaries of the executive order granting him the access to Graham's files.

"So team in light of all this, should we call off the meet tomorrow until we know more about Agent Shaw's motives and connections?"

"No!" Sarah said emphatically. "Chuck and I both feel this is our best chance to identify some of the Ring leadership. All we've learned here just means that we need to be very careful and keep another backup plan or two just between us. If Shaw is working with the Ring we will just have to be smarter than him."

"That shouldn't be too difficult." Casey muttered under his breath.

"Enough Colonel." The General said sternly.

"Sorry ma'am."

Chuck looked over at Sarah with very anxious eyes. "But Sarah, you can't go with him alone. If Shaw knows you killed his wife he is going to be gunning for you. Any man would be affected by that knowledge, spy or not."

"I agree," The General said before Sarah could respond. "And that is why she is going to have constant backup. What kind of a boss would I be if I ordered an Agent to go on a mission alone with another agent of very questionable loyalties? You're right Chuck. It wouldn't be a smart move at all to trust Shaw if he in fact knows about Agent Walker's involvement in his wife's death. I would hope none of us is that stupid." Turning to the redheaded agent the General continued. "Agent Miller, you will be assigned specifically as Agent Walker's backup. Agent Shaw is to know nothing of your participation in the operation. We will tell him that the DEA requested your assistance on another matter in LA."

Carina nodded at the monitor and Chuck gave her a smile of thanks. He had seen them work together and he trusted Carina to have the love of his life's back completely.

"Very well Agents, we will convene tomorrow morning at 9am sharp here in Castle to get an update from Agent Shaw on the plans for the meeting and will have a private follow up later on at Colonel Casey's apartment. Nice work tonight team, and Chuck thank you for making the risk I was taking with those files worth it."

"You're welcome ma'am. But General if I may, I have one more request I'd like to make..." Chuck smiled one of his patented nervous smiles that the General knew meant some bizarre out of the box request was coming.

The General rolled her eyes pointedly causing the rest of the group, even Casey, to chuckle for a split second. "What now _Mr._ _Bartowski?_."

**Casa Walker/Bartowski**

**01:23 am PDT**

Chuck sat up in their bed leaning against the headboard waiting for Sarah to finish in the bathroom. He tried reading one of the latest DC comics Morgan had loaned him but it was a lost cause. He was worried about Sarah. Even though it was just briefly, he had never seen this brilliant, strong, amazing woman look as vulnerable as when she talked about her Red Test. He knew she had probably never shared the details of that night with anyone as that simply was not what a great Agent did. But he desperately wanted to let her know that he was here for her if she needed to talk. That he wouldn't judge her for what she had done or for how she seemed to have shown a hint of weakness in dealing with it. That was something Chuck knew that Agent Walker never wanted anyone to see. But he didn't want to talk to Agent Walker, he wanted to talk to and comfort Sarah, his Sarah, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

But he was also curious as to why no one had ever told him when he agreed to become an Agent after downloading the 2.0, that he would be expected to assassinate someone in cold blood to get his badge. He didn't think he could ever do that no matter what the reason and maybe that was why they kept it from him. He would have to tread lightly here but maybe this was the way he could get Sarah to open up to him about what happened with hers.

He placed the comic back on the night stand, it was pointless to try and read it anyway and waited a few more seconds when he heard the bathroom door open and the focus of his concerns walked into their bedroom.

"Hey." He said looking to see if there was evidence of any internal turmoil in her expression. But she smiled lovingly as she walked around to climb into her side of the bed.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." She said, but her body language was letting him know she was anything but.

He opened up his arms and gave her a soft, warm look as he beckoned her into the safety of his loving embrace. Sarah quickly jumped at the offer and laid her head on his chest. The calm rhythm of his breathing slowing her anxious heartbeat. They had learned over the years of working together a secret language. Simple looks or words said with a particular tone or phrasing told the other so much more than the words themselves. During these months since they had gotten together as a couple that bond and unspoken language had only grown stronger. It was one of the many, many reasons Sarah loved Chuck. He knew her, her moods, her tells, her frailties like no other person ever could. But what made him so special was he never took advantage of that. He simply used it to love her and care for her even more. He truly was a gift.

Taking a breath he decided to approach the subject carefully.

"Sarah, can I ask you something?"

She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him and smiled. She also knew this was his way of talking with her about something he was unsure she wanted to talk about.

"Of course Chuck." She said with a warm half smile.

"If this makes you uncomfortable you know you don't have to answer. I'll understand, I promise."

"It's fine Chuck, go ahead, ask.."

Taking another deep breath he began. "Sarah, when we spoke back at your hotel room before I agreed to go to training and become an Agent, why didn't you tell me about what a Red Test was?"

She closed her eyes for a few seconds. From the moment he told her they needed to talk about her Red Test when she left the restaurant, she had wondered if he was going to ask her why she kept that from him. She had always hoped he would be able to bypass that requirement because of his skill set with the Intersect. But she knew it would probably come up at one point. She just didn't think it would come about because of the worst night of _her_ life.

"Chuck, I'm so sorry about that. But I won't hide behind the fact that it is highly against protocol to tell a trainee about the nature of their final exam. I should have told you. But things were moving so fast back then. We were riding a whirlwind of emotions. With Bryce's death, you downloading the 2.0 instead of getting back to a normal life that I wanted so much to be a part of. To you telling me you loved me and me finally telling you that I had loved you for so long. Realizing that you were right, running like I had my whole life was not the answer but fighting to be together in the open was. Then they were going to whisk you off to training so quickly, it was all too much and it just never come up."

She leaned over and kissed him tenderly. "But maybe the real reason was that I wanted to protect you from all that. I never wanted you to have to deal with the dark ugly side of becoming a spy. I know you Chuck and I trust you completely, I always have, but I knew the Chuck I loved couldn't do it. That no matter what they tried to do to you in your training your amazing heart would always guide you through and you would never lose sight of the things that make you great. Chuck, you are so much better than them and I thought that maybe because you were the Intersect you wouldn't have to do it. You're not a killer Chuck. Not like Casey and me."

Chuck saw the tears forming in Sarah's eyes. He knew how much saying that last part bothered her. She had always wrestled with that part of her life and her job.

"Chuck but I have to be completely honest, part of the reason I didn't tell you was I was scared. Scared that you would look at me differently knowing what I had done to become an Agent. To simply be given a picture and a place and kill someone without really knowing why. But it was also because I was too scared to relive the worst night of my life. I had no one to help me through it back then and the pain is still there no matter how high I build the wall around it. It will stay with me forever. I didn't know if I could help you get through something so horrible after what happened to me. I'm sorry Chuck, I just didn't know if I could be that person."

Chuck pulled her in tightly again, kissing the top of her head. "Sarah, you are everything I will ever want or need. Just the fact that you love me is enough to get through anything this life can throw at me. For three years, you have always been my strength, my protector. Your faith in me is what keeps me going and makes me a better man. But I want you to know that I want to be that for you too. I want to be your strength, your protector and not just with what happens in our spy lives. Most importantly I want to protect your heart, protect little Jenny Burton from all of the Heather Chandlers and Dick Duffys in this world who try to make her feel less about herself. I want to be there for you always. Someone you can talk to or someone you just want to hold you. I wish with all my heart I could have been there for you that night. But I want you to know if you ever want to talk about anything. I'll be there. I will never judge you, and I will never ever think any less of you for what you have done to keep our country, and me safe. I will honor you for that like I know you deserve."

Sarah's cheeks were covered with the tracks of countless unshed tears. What made this moment so incredibly special was she knew he was absolutely telling the truth. He would always be there for her. She was as certain about that as the fact that sun rose in the east.

"You have no idea what that means to me. I love you so much, Chuck. More than you will ever know."

Sarah kissed him softly but it was filled with as much love and emotion as any kiss she had ever given. She settled back down into Chuck's loving arms and she felt safe, safer than she had ever known.

After a few moments Chuck felt her quietly sobbing into his chest. As her tears grew more pronounced, he lightly kissed her hair and pulled her a little tighter. He knew she didn't need him to say a word. What she needed was just for him to hold her while the pain and hurt she had bottled up ever since that night in Paris finally left her body. Chuck took that pain and carried it for her. It was the most beautiful gift anyone had ever given her and she knew he would gladly do it again.

After about ten minutes, Sarah's cries had finally subsided. She felt exhausted but a peace came over her. A peace she hadn't been able to feel since that night over six years ago. They both knew they had a very important and difficult day ahead of them but for now, this moment was as close to perfect as either had ever felt.

**Bob Hope Airport**

**Burbank, CA**

**02:36AM PDT**

A Dassault Falcon 900LX pulled into a hanger at the far end of Bob Hope Airport. Once the hanger doors were closed a middle aged British man waited at the cabin door for the stairs to deploy. Now fully in position he walked down the stairs where he was greeted by two Agents carrying Heckler & Koch VP70s. He then stepped into a Lunar Blue Mercedes S600 sedan. The two agents along with the driver headed out the far end of the hanger followed by a black Suburban holding four other Agents and an arsenal of weapons. As they headed towards a non-descript shopping center in Glendale the man pulled out his round, green back lit communications device, placed his thumb on the fingerprint scanner and quickly dialed the proper sequence.

"What's the status?"

_"The target is in his penthouse we believe for the night."_

"Is he alone?"

_"Yes sir. He had a visitor earlier for a few minutes but she left a couple of hours ago."_

"Agent Walker?"

_"No sir but we couldn't get an ID."_

"Very well. Keep me posted if there are any changes."

_"Yes sir."_

He pressed the upper left button, released his thumb and put the device back in his suit pocket. _"Well Daniel, looks like you struck out tonight. Let's hope your luck doesn't change tomorrow. Agent Walker is very beautiful. I have a feeling your loss will be my gain."_ he thought to himself. Turning to the Agent beside him he spoke again. "Once we are in the hive I want a complete report on the set up for the meeting tomorrow. I want to personally go over the plans myself to make sure we have covered everything."

"Yes Director."

The Ring Director watched as the car in which he was riding drove through a holographic projected wall at the back end of an abandoned warehouse behind the shopping center. The car then drove down a steep ramp into an underground holding area. As he stepped out of the vehicle he spoke to the assembled members of his team. "Tomorrow has to go off without a hitch. I want Agent Walker alive no matter what Agent Shaw's plans are. She is the key to the Intersect and if I have her, I have him. Shaw, the NSA burnout and the DEA skirt you can kill."

**A/N2 Next chapters should be action packed, at least I hope. Thank again for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25 The Other Girl part 1

**A/N Thanks again to all who have stuck by this story especially as we head into a critical point and the finale of the second act. This chapter was getting to be a bear and so I decided to split it so I could get part 1 posted while I work to make the second half of this worthy of the loyal followers I've been blessed with. Even split this chapter is over 7k. I expect part 2 will be even larger.  
><strong>

**Special thanks go out to Esardi as always. His ideas and council have always helped a great deal. I'd also like to thank BdaddyDL and Angus McNab for their help and read through as well. Sometimes things get a little too complex in my head to see things clearly and these guys really helped me keep on my path.  
><strong>

**As always I don't own Chuck but damn I wish I did.**

**Chapter 25**

**The Other Girl Part 1**

**Castle Conference Room**

**9:04 am PDT**

"Agent Shaw have you received the location of the meeting this evening."

"Yes General, but shouldn't we wait for Agent Miller to arrive?"

"That won't be necessary, Agent Miller is on another assignment at the request of her former superiors. She won't be joining us on this mission."

Shaw was concerned. Why was the General changing the team on the day of a critical mission? Was she keeping something from him? "Begging the General's pardon ma'am but is it wise to go into this crucial meeting short handed?"

"Agent Shaw, I am well aware of the significance of this meeting. I have discussed this with your AIC, Agent Walker, and she and I agree that it is an acceptable risk. If the Director at all suspects there are other Agents there he will be gone and the meeting will never happen. Mr. Bartowski, Colonel Casey and his team will be more than adequate backup for this meeting. We can't afford to lose this opportunity to get someone on the inside. That is the primary mission tonight, not capturing one man. Are you concerned about your safety Agent Shaw?"

"No ma'am."

"Very well, if you have any other concerns then please discuss them with Agent Walker and the rest of your team. Now where is the location of the meeting?"

"There is a party at Vibiana in LA for the beginning of LA fashion week. The Director will be attending and it should give us the cover we need. Once we make contact we will be escorted to a room for our more 'private' meeting. He doesn't believe we would try anything with all the celebrities and well known civilians in attendance."

Sarah tried to hide her surprise and yes maybe a little delight at the idea of a mission during fashion week. It is something she had always secretly dreamed about. Chuck raised his eyebrow a bit when he heard her breath catch ever so slightly. No one else noticed her minute change but he did. Because well... he's Chuck and he notices everything about the goddess standing next to him.

"Excellent, I know Vibiana and there are a number of locations that we can use for our operation. I'll have blueprints and all essential information on your computer in a few seconds while we go over the plan."

Chuck looked at the monitor and grinned.

"Care to share with the rest of the class _Mr._ Bartowski?"

"Ma'am well it's just you said..."

"I don't spend all of my time behind this desk you know. I do have friends and interests outside the NSA."

"Yes, ma'am... I'm sorry." Chuck was turning three shades of pink and Sarah had to rely on all of her professionalism not to laugh.

The General turned her attention to the Agent in Charge. "Agent Walker, I expect that you and Agent Shaw will be attending as a couple?"

"Yes ma'am, that would make the most sense. We should have Colonel Casey in charge of the small NSA team while Chuck manages logistics from one of the locations we will decide on once we get the blueprints."

"Very well. Agent Walker. Mr. Bartowski, I'll need a full analysis of possible locations for additional agents both friendly and non-friendly. We will also need to know any additional resources you or Colonel Casey feel you will require."

Daniel Shaw was grinning on the inside. Maybe this would work out perfectly. He would have the chance to have Sarah on his arm and he could use their 'cover' to his advantage. Whatever forms of affection he chose to display she would have to go along with to protect that cover. No matter how intimately he touched her, how he kissed her neck or any place else for that matter, she would have to let him do it and willingly respond positively. Maybe his chances of getting her in his bed had been lost the night before but at the very least he was going to make sure he got a taste of the very delicious Sarah Walker tonight before she died.

The team spent the next two hours going over the plan. General Beckman got off the line after about a half hour so the team on the ground could finish up. Once the meeting was finished Shaw approached Sarah. "Agent Walker may I have a word with you in private?" Sarah nodded and Shaw took Sarah off to the side. Chuck continued to go over the blueprints and load all the necessary files he would need on to his laptop. He glanced over at the couple trying not to show his anxiety but ever since he had learned that Sarah had killed Shaw's wife, he was concerned about the idea of Shaw being alone with her. He had had a perfect opportunity to take care of Sarah at the restaurant last night but he hadn't. He seemed fully intent on going through with the mission and having Sarah on his arm while doing it. Still, Chuck couldn't shake the need to worry about Sarah.

"Sarah, if I may ask, what is the real story with Agent Miller? It still doesn't seem prudent for the entire team not to be here tonight. The Director didn't get to where he is by being careless. Being down an agent tonight seems risky at best."

"Agent Shaw,. . . Daniel.." Sarah reached out and place her hand on his forearm hiding the repulsion she was feeling from touching him. "That was what the General wanted to talk to me about last night when she texted me. This request came directly from the Attorney General's office by way of the DEA Administrator. We were in no position to refuse. Agent Miller has special knowledge of this case. Chuck, the General and I worked out most of the plans for the mission last night. Chuck is extremely adept at mission planning and logistics. All three of us decided unanimously that this change shouldn't have any real impact on tonight's mission."

Shaw took his other hand and placed it on hers still holding his forearm. "OK, but you are putting yourself at risk here and I want to make sure your safety isn't compromised." He said with a face of concern but a failed attempt at sincerity..

"Thank you Daniel. But I'm good at what I do and besides maybe after the mission is over tonight we can continue where we left off last night before the General interupted us." She said with a seductive grin.

"I'd like that Sarah. I'd like that very much. I'll pick you up at your apartment at 7:30. The meeting is scheduled for 10 pm and that should give us time to go over things one more time. Plus hopefully we will have a little time for socializing during the party. Besides I'm sure a beautiful woman like yourself would enjoy the chance to see some of the new and upcoming designers work tonight." He said with that calm bravado he had been trained to show.

Sarah gave him a small but perfectly performed smile. "Yes well sometimes there are advantages to this line of work."

"Agreed and I'm looking at one of them."

Sarah chuckled. _'God what a lame line._' she thought but Shaw took it as he had amused her. "So I'll see you at 7:30 Dan... Agent Shaw. " She said as Casey approached trying to put on the professional mask Shaw would think she was doing for Casey's benefit.

"Walker, may I have a word with you and Agent Shaw about the weapons you will be using tonight?"

"Of course."

Sarah, Shaw and Casey headed to the armory to check out the specially designed bullets. As Sarah passed Chuck she glanced at him and communicated her message. He nodded ever so slightly in return. Once Chuck saw the three Agents were in the gun range and had put on their ear protection, he punched the button on his laptop and the General reappeared. She had been waiting for his call.

"General, are we all set?"

"Against my better judgment, yes. If this were any other team making such a dangerous and outlandish request, I never would have agreed to this. But just as Agent Walker and Colonel Casey have learned to trust you and your shall we say, unconventional thinking, so have I. Just don't make me regret this."

"I know this will work General."

"I hope for your and especially Agent Walker's sake, it does," With that the screen turned back to the NSA logo.

**Casa Bartowski/Walker**

**6:45 pm PDT**

Chuck stood in the bathroom door watching Sarah apply her makeup. The team had spent several hours going over the plans, checking weapons, and making requests for various items Chuck and the rest of the team deemed necessary. Chuck himself went over every element the plan at least three times. They had all deemed it as close to perfect as they could plan for considering the short amount of time they had to get ready once Shaw had been given the location.

Chuck knew that this was going to be one of their most dangerous missions, especially for Sarah. The risk/reward balance was something he had thought about all day. They all had actually. Great reward comes at great risk someone once said. Unfortunately the person carrying most of the risk tonight was the beautiful woman applying her eyeliner five feet away from him.

Sarah was the bait. But unfortunately based on the information the team had learned last night she was also a target. IF Shaw was not rogue, for the plan to fully work, he was to shoot Sarah with the special bullets Chuck had provided. This would reinforce Shaw's position with the Director as having been turned and allow him to work as a double. But if Shaw was rogue and in fact aware of Sarah's role in his wife's death, it was extremely likely he would use this opportunity to take his revenge and substitute real bullets for the squib blanks and actually kill her. But that was where Chuck's brilliant mind came in to play. Not only had Chuck worked with some friends on Hollywood film crews and had access to these new more 'realistic blanks' he had also added a small chip to each of the magazines that would alert him if Shaw tried to switch them.

The General had an NSA crew secretly install a full body scanner within the function hall in an area that Sarah would lead Shaw to in order to scan him for any backup weapons as well. Casey had managed to get four NSA Agents assigned to security for the event but they all figured that so had the Director. Especially with Sarah's safety at stake, Chuck refused to sell the Director short. He tried to plan for every possibility and if he or anyone on his team thought of it, he assumed so did the Director. Casey had taught him well, never underestimate your enemy.

"Did you talk to Carina about everything?"

"Yes, she's fully up to speed on the plans. She and I will be in constant communication. She seemed pretty excited about the event but was just a bit saddened by having to be in disguise. I think if she had her druthers she would be strutting down the catwalk instead of staying in the shadows,"

"I bet she would."

"Carina always did give off a bit of a model's vibe. Like she belonged on a catwalk or on the cover of a high fashion magazine."

Sarah glanced over at Chuck for a second and smiled in agreement.

"By the way I noticed your mission excitement level was a little higher than normal when Shaw told us where the meet was. Did little Jenny Burton ever dream about being a model?" When Chuck saw Sarah's face change slightly, he realized what he had said. "I'm sorry Sarah, I know better than to ask about your past. Forget I said anything."

Sarah walked over, cupped his cheek and gave him a loving kiss on the lips. "Chuck, it's ok. I know my childhood was shall we say, unconventional, but every girl I think at one point thinks about being a model and playing dress up. It's just that even as a spy I've secretly always wanted to attend a Fashion Week gala. Get dressed to the nines and walk in on the arm of a handsome, dashing man. But now that it's here, I'm walking in on the arm of the wrong man. Someone I loath, when I should be walking in on the arm of the man I love."

"And who would that lucky guy be?"

"You, you jerk." Sarah punched him in the shoulder.

"Damn straight. Agent Walker. I love you too." Chuck smiled at her before kissing her tenderly.

Sarah pulled back and walked back over to the mirror to continue to apply her makeup.

"So how about after this mission is over we find out when the next Fashion week is in say Milan or Paris and we get Beckman to send us there somehow. Get you something like sleeveless Versace to wear and I can escort the most beautiful woman in the world inside. You'll have all those models green with envy and all the men shocked when they see you walk in with me." He said with a self-deprecating smile.

She turned and looked at Chuck again. "Chuck, those models will be green with envy because I will be on the arm of the most amazing, handsome and kindest man in the world."

Chuck blushed at the compliment. "So are you ok with _all_ the aspects of the plan?"

Sarah understood the hidden message in his question. "Yes. I trust _you_ and our team. I think we have planned for every possible contingency."

"The one wild card that still has me scratching my head is why is Ursula here? Is she working with Shaw? The Ring? Does she know about what happened with Eve? I just can't get over the fact that Graham put a termination order out on his nanny's daughter."

"Chuck, I knew Director Graham for many years. He recruited me and was my mentor and biggest advocate. I have to believe he had solid evidence against her for my sake as well as his. Besides you don't get to where he was in the Agency by putting things like family connections first. Graham was the consummate professional. He has probably ordered hundreds of Agents into what were probably suicide missions and issued sanctions on countless others over the years. With the proper evidence, even a connection like his nanny's daughter wouldn't have stopped him from doing what he thought was necessary. But maybe that's why he picked me to carry out that order.

"It's a dark, cold, ugly part of the spy world. It's what they preach to you from your very first day at the farm. No one is above suspicion and no one should let emotional connections or family cloud their judgment. That cold indifference to anything and anyone but the mission at hand is part of what they are looking for when they give an agent their red test. Can they pull the trigger when ordered to no matter how little or how much they know about their target. Will they execute a sanction when so ordered."

Chuck swallowed as he thought about whether to ask his next question. Sarah knew him well and fully anticipated what he was about to ask.

"Go ahead Chuck, you can ask me."

"Sarah, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Chuck, just ask me."

"Ok, when we first met if Graham had ordered you to kill me, would you have done it?" He took a deep breath waiting for the answer. This was probably the most loaded and difficult question he had ever asked her.

Sarah looked at him and sighed. She wanted to tell him the truth but was afraid of his reaction. But he was about to officially become an agent and deserved to know the cold hard realities of the spy life no matter how ugly they were. She was his girlfriend but also his partner and trainer after all.

"He already had."

"What?" Chuck was stunned. His palms were sweating and it was difficult to breath. Graham had ordered Sarah to sanction him. He shook his head in disbelief.

Sarah took Chuck's hands in hers and pulled him over to sit on the edge of the tub. She rubbed her thumbs on the back of the palms of his hands. She looked deeply into his eyes and spoke softly and calmly.

"Chuck, remember our first date when you came to pick me up at my hotel?"

"How could I forget? It was the greatest day of my life. I thought I was the luckiest man alive." His hands were still trembling but he tried to smile at the memory.

Sarah blushed at the sincerity in his voice. "Just before you knocked on the door I was on the phone with Graham. Remember we still didn't know if you were working with Bryce or not. I asked him what he wanted me to do if you ran. Do you know what he told me to do?"

"No, but I don't think I'm going to like the answer."

"No, you're not. His exact words were _Kill him_."

Chuck gulped again and shook his head. Sarah could feel the tension in his hands. She needed to comfort him by answering his initial question.

"Chuck, remember when we were on that rooftop with Casey? When we realized that you were in fact the computer?"

"Yea?"

"What did you try to do when I was arguing with Casey before you flashed on the bomb at the hotel?"

"I... I ran."

"What did I do?" She asked calmly trying to keep his emotions in check.

"You tried to help me, to convince Casey that I wasn't a bad guy. That maybe I could help save the General."

"Correct. Chuck, by not shooting you I was disobeying a direct order at that moment. You know why?"

"No."

"Because I trusted you. I believed you and as unbelievable as it would have sounded to me at the time, I was already starting to fall for you. So no Chuck, I didn't, I wouldn't, and I couldn't have done it."

"Thank you for telling me and . . . for not shooting me that night." He smiled and kissed her again.

"What, and miss out on all of the best kisses I've ever gotten? Though there have been times when I wish I ..." Sarah teased with a devilish grin.

"Hey, you do know it was never safe in the car." Sarah laughed.

"So what about Casey? I don't think he had fallen for me that night." He said with a bit of a nervous gleam in his eye.

Sarah chuckled. "No, but I have to get ready. I'll tell you that story another time."

Chuck gasped slightly. "Ahh I'll think I'll pass on that one."

"Wise choice."

Sarah stood back up and pulled Chuck up with her. "Chuck, whatever Ursula is doing here, we will just have to wait and see."

"Maybe I should go talk to her?"

"I don't think that is a good idea. If she is working with Shaw or the Ring, it might blow the whole mission. Out added safety precautions should be able to handle what ever she has planned. Besides we don't even know if she is going to be there."

"You're right. She just seemed so nice and was the only one who spoke to me like I was an actual person. I never this."

"Chuck, she's a spy or at least had some training. We saw that in the car chase yesterday. She may have just been playing you, you never know. I know you want to believe her but I think that all went out the window when we found out she is Shaw's mother-in-law."

"I know. I'm just worried about you. You're the one taking the biggest risk. "

"And I have the best person and team behind me. I'll be fine. I promise."

Chuck leaned in and kissed Sarah passionately once more. "Just remember that when Mr. Super Spy tries to kiss you tonight. You know he's going to try."

"Wow, Chuck I'd still remember that even if Brad Pitt tried to kiss me." She smiled brightly and continued. "I know he's going to try and take advantage of our cover. He's just sleazy enough to go for some PDA when he knows I have to protect it. But Chuck remember, this isn't my first time having someone who repulses me try to kiss me. It's kind of part of the job and I've learned quite a few ways to avoid it. He may be good looking to some women but I'm too good a spy to fall for some lame attempt at affection to get me to change my opinion of him."

"Just be safe Sarah. We don't know what he knows for certain and I hate going into a mission not trusting members of our team."

"I'll be fine Chuck. Now let me get finished in peace. You need to head to Castle to meet Casey and I have to get ready for Mr. Roboto."

Chuck and Sarah both got big grins at Sarah use of Chuck's pop culture. "I love you, Sarah Walker."

"I love you too, Chuck Bartowski."

**Tangerine Hotel**

**Room 2415**

**3:55pm PDT**

Ursula stood by the window watching the buzz of the streets below. She marveled at the mountains of steel and concrete. Sure LA didn't have the skyline of New York but it was all still so different than the view from her home back in Zuoz. There the mountains towered above the valleys with every color of the rainbow. The rocky outcroppings showing clearly from above the tree line. She missed the aqua blue waters of the glacial melt rivers that flowed throughout that part of her native homeland. But most of all she missed her beautiful Eva.

She had been the most glorious mistake Ursula had made in her life. A mistake that if it had been acknowledged openly would have destroyed her marriage and possibly her career. But she never regretted deciding to take the pregnancy to term. She may have never been able to fully be Eva's mom but in her quiet moments she loved her just as much as any other mom would have.

**May 1981**

Ursula had promised her husband when she went to the US for her mandatory training sessions that her connections with the Grahams and the CIA were only in her role as a nurse and hopefully an assistant at the training facility under construction at the school she worked at as well. She told him that she would never got involved in actual missions. He was adamant she keep that promise. He didn't trust the CIA nor the Grahams. His family had been involved in helping Jews and others escape Nazi Germany and they had an extreme distrust of spies of any kind. They had seen what the SS was willing to do to get back the escapees and had also seen how some of the Allied spies were only interested in Jews that had skills that could help the war effort. The poor, unskilled and uneducated were of no interest to many an Allied intelligence officer and certainly not worth the risk of helping them escape to America or as it was then known, Palestine.

Ursula had told him that the training was mandatory for every medical employee who came in contact with field Agents. They needed to at least complete a three month course at the Farm or similar facility. Doctors and nurses needed to be familiar with the activities and circumstances an Agent might face in order to properly treat their injuries. Field Agents were notorious for hiding possible medical problems for fear of being removed from field ready status. So a medical professional needed to anticipate what injuries they might be hiding. An agent with an undiagnosed serious injury was a threat to the other members of their team as well as civilians. But the alpha male and female types that the CIA courted for their field agents were to say the least reluctant to show weakness.

During her training Ursula had gone to Langley to visit with Assistant Director Winston Graham and his son Langston. She had not seen them in nearly four years since she left Cleveland to return to Zuoz. While there the elder Graham got called away on an urgent matter and so she went to a late lunch with a young Langston to talk about some of the fun times they had when she was a nanny for his younger siblings.

During the lunch a waiter came over to their table with a telephone from the bar. After a few seconds Ursula could tell that something was wrong. Once he got off the phone Langston told her that they were going to have to postpone her visit to the house that evening as he had a mission and needed to leave to try and find an appropriate female agent who spoke fluent German to be his escort at a gala at the West German Embassy that evening. So far they were drawing a blank as with the rising tensions against the Communists in Eastern Europe had caused anyone who knew German and any other Slavic languages to be in high demand.

"I can do it." Ursula volunteered excitedly.

"What? No. I'm sorry, Ursula but it's too risky." Langston replied.

"I've almost completed my training and from what I heard all I would have to do would be to dress nice, make conversation with some high ranking West German officials and maybe dance with a few handsy diplomats. How risky could it be? Seems like the biggest danger to me would be all the fingerprints on my ass. Besides German is my native language and if I don't go I'll just be sitting in my hotel room seeing our plans for this evening just got cancelled."

"Ursula you're a nurse, not a field Agent. I appreciate the offer but I think we need to get back."

"Ok, but I'd love to go. I've never been to a big diplomatic gala."

After the two old friends left the restaurant Graham got a call on the car phone in the Lincoln he was driving.

"Graham secure but not alone."

"Yes, that's unfortunate." Langston glanced over at the woman in the passenger seat. She saw the look in his eyes and a large smile grew on her face as she nodded.

"Well, I may have a solution. I'll call you once I get back to the office. I'm going to need someone to help with wardrobe, hair and makeup for my date for the evening." Langston smiled over at Ursula who was now beaming at the chance to get a government paid for makeover.

**4 Hours later**

**West German Embassy**

**Washington DC**

**May 1981**

As Ursula walked into the ballroom on the arm of her dashing Agent escort she marveled at the elaborate tables full of crystal glasses and expensive antique china. She was dressed in an off white one shoulder sequined gown with a beautiful diamond necklace that cost more than a years salary at the school in Zuoz. Her golden hair was wrapped in a french twist that highlighted her perfect long neck and its adornments. She felt more beautiful than she had ever been in her life and she was.

The guests were a who's who of both European and American politics. Many of the men dressed in their expensive tailored tuxedos had arm candy that she was sure were not their wives. Especially as most of the women were her age or younger and the men, well let's say they could easily pass for their fathers or in a few cases their grandfathers.

As a handsome young waiter walked by she grabbed the first of many glasses of champagne. The plan for the evening was simple, Langston was supposed to meet with two operatives that had been working undercover as Russian agents in East Germany as liaisons between the two governments. They were involved in the operations to crush the developing Solidarity Union movement in Poland and stop its spread to other eastern European countries. They were to deliver classified documents detailing those plans on microfilm to Graham. Ursula's role was simply to occupy some of the East German officials that had been invited to the gala as a sign of cooperation between east and west.

Her 'mark' in particular was Egon Baumann, an upcoming member of the Politburo and protege of Erich Honecker, the East German General Secretary of the Communist Party. He was an ambitious man and known to have an affinity for young blonde women.

Baumann had noticed Ursula when she had arrived at the ball and had inquired about her to his assistant. Noticing her 'escort' talking to some of the other guests he decided to walk over and asked her if she would like to dance. She had seen him eyeing her for a while as she had intentionally tried to gain his attention. This would allow Graham sufficient time to make his exchange unnoticed. The plan had been to meet up at midnight once the exchange had been made.

After a few more glasses of champagne and many trips around the dance floor Ursula began to feel Baumann's hands caressing her gorgeous ass through the material of the gown. His hot breath danced along her skin behind her ear and sent chill down her spine. Baumann was also a very handsome man. His lifestyle demanded a confidence that made naive young women fall completely under his spell. A naive Ursula, in part because of the amount of champagne she had consumed but also being romanced by whole nature of the evening and the setting was child's play for a man like Egon Baumann.

He soon escorted her into an office that the West German ambassador had set aside for him and stationed two of his 'assistants' outside guarding the door. Once inside Baumann immediately put his arms tightly around her waist and kissed her passionately. Ursula knew it was wrong, she was married and all she was supposed to do was to dance with Baumann and keep his men watching him on the dance floor and not Graham. It had all seemed simple enough, but she had broken a cardinal rule, she let her guard down and drank a bit too much. She allowed herself to be seduced by her surroundings and she then allowed herself to be seduced by a master. She told herself later it was just to help Langston with the mission but part of her wanted to be exactly where she was, naked on an obscenely expensive couch in an international embassy with a rich, handsome, master of seduction. She was after all doing it for the "greater good". Wasn't that what they taught field agents especially female ones?

But Ursula's little adventure into the realm of being a spy for the CIA gave her another but highly unexpected gift. One that soon threatened to shake the very foundation of her life going forward.

Finding out Ursula was pregnant took its toll on Graham. Langston felt guilty for having gotten his one time 'nanny' involved in something she wasn't trained or prepared for. He had been taught his whole life to chose the mission first and but now the consequences of that choice hit home. She decided early on to not terminate the pregnancy not on religious grounds but she felt that this baby shouldn't bear the cost of her indulgences. Graham arranged for a 'special assignment' that would keep her in 'hiding' in the US for the duration of her pregnancy. This cover would keep her husband in the dark. She simply told him she had been asked to take part in a secret government project that needed medical professionals who were above reproach. Little did she know that the program she was being 'assigned' to would ultimately end up being Project Omaha years later. Ursula instead went to live once again with the Grahams back in Cleveland.

Once Eva was born Ursula knew that she had to return to Switzerland. The guilt from her betrayal of her husband was nothing compared to the guilt she felt leaving her infant child in the care of others. The Graham's however were wealthy and could provide little Eva with things she never could have and though she loved her daughter dearly, having her stay with a family she cared about and trusted seemed like the best option. But even though she kept in regular secret contact with the Grahams about Eva's life, it was decided it would be best if she cut all ties with her.

Eva had been told when she was a child that she had been adopted. But the Grahams never spoke of Ursula to her. They figured it was better if Eva never knew she was result of her mother being seduced by the glamour of the spy life and that her father was a communist who was later discovered to be intimately involved with the East German athletes doping scandal. She was simply told her parents were heroes who died in service to their country. It was a story the Grahams were all too familiar with.

Little did Eva know that in many respects she was very much like her mother and the lure of the romantic notions of the greater good and the combination of beautiful, dangerous people, exotic places and deadly betrayals of those she trusted would ultimately lead her down a path to her own destruction.

**Tangerine Hotel**

**Room 2415**

**04:05 pm PDT**

Ursula shook her head at the memories from long ago. She had made so many mistakes when it came to Eva. Maybe she should have trusted her husband and told him the truth. Maybe he would have accepted Eva as his own. The fact that her biological father was someone his family had in a way fought against for decades would however have been very difficult for him to accept.

But maybe it would have been better for her even if he had rejected her to have raised Eva in Zuoz and she might them have been able to protect her from the lure of the spy life. The lure she had fallen victim to that led the beautiful little girl. If she had been able to keep her from that life, she would most likely be alive today. Trusting Langston Graham had been the biggest mistake of her life. The revelation of her betrayal of her daughter set in motion so many horrible things that now all she was left with was the cold, icy heart of a woman set on vengeance to at least finally do the right thing for her daughter by avenging her death. With the help of her son-in-law Daniel, Eva's killer would finally die in front of her this evening. It will never fill the void of losing her daughter, but it was something at least. Ursula never fully trusted Shaw as he came from the slick world of trained agents that she had fallen victim to those many years ago. But he seemed to love Eva and was as dedicated to reaping his vengeance on Agent Walker as she was. She knew she couldn't pull the trigger but she wouldn't mind watching Daniel do it for her.

"Langston, my only sadness at your death is that you won't be here to see your assassin die before your very eyes. I would have loved to see the expression on your face as you saw the life leave her knowing I was responsible just before the bullet with your name on it splattered your brains into the night."

Ursula's face was as cold as the winter's in Zuoz as she turned and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Tonight, five years of pain would be washed away with Agent Walker's blood.

**The Ring Hive**

**Glendale, CA**

**4:06pm PDT**

The Ring Director was seated at his desk going over the logistics for his meeting with Agents Shaw and Walker for what seemed like the hundredth time. He had committed to memory every aspect of the location for what could be the most critical meeting of his career with the Ring. He wanted to instinctively know where every Agent was most likely going to be on both sides of the equation. He had also gone over all of the security and monitoring installations at Vibiana so that he could easily detect any changes or additions that the CIA or NSA had installed.

He also expected there to be decoys and any number of possible surprises coming, but he didn't become Director of the most powerful clandestine organization in the world by a lack of preparation. Surprises only become losses when you don't prepare enough to find the best solution.

Normally he could have delegated the prep work to any number of the more than 30 analysts and agents that were working in the hive on any given day. But that wasn't when his own ass was on the line. He, himself would be there in the public arena this evening. So he took a very personal approach to the preparation.

But what also warranted the extra attention was the prize waiting for him at the end of the evening. He would have total control of the fully functional human Intersect. It was a prize that the Ring Elders had been dreaming about ever since they first learned about Project Omaha from some of the analysts who had worked on the project under Perseus.

The failure of Fulcrum and Ted Roarke to build their own army of Intersect Agents made him realize that he needed to capture the only fully functional model and keep him under total control. Agents Saunders and Prince had failed to deliver him and he didn't expect that Agent Shaw was up to the task either so he went back to an old adage he had learned as a child growing up in England, if you want something done right, do it yourself.

The Director knew that being seen in a public was a huge risk but the reward was well worth it. He knew that the key to a cooperative and productive Intersect was a certain blonde Agent and that Shaw had other plans for her. Plans he would not allow to go forward. Shaw was nowhere near the Agent he thought he was but The Director had learned long ago to never underestimate any Agent no matter how incompetent they may seem on the outside. He had seen many a skilled Agent play the part of the weakened gazelle only to in fact be the lion itself.

But Shaw's biggest failing and in some ways his biggest strength was his blind ambition. He felt he deserved to be seated at the adult table. He would do absolutely anything to anyone if he felt it would gain him position and power. Hell, he had helped turn his own wife into a double Agent and then set her up to be sanctioned by the very Agent who helped raise her. In some ways The Director admired Shaw and Graham for that cold hearted act but he also knew that Shaw was a liability and his ambition to gain admittance into the upper levels of the Ring was a direct threat to him personally. Shaw had been useful within the Agency in terms of delaying and keeping a lid on anti Ring operations at the CIA but once he delivered Agent Walker and ultimately Agent Carmichael, his usefulness to both the CIA and the Ring would be at an end and so would his life.

"Have the arrangements been made with the caterers and function hall staff for the additions of our agents?"

"Yes, Director. We will have a total of eight agents on premises. Two will be bartenders, two with the caterers and four with security. Two inside by the meeting room and two outside guarding your primary exit here and here." His assistant pointed to the locations of the agents on the building's cad drawings.

"Very good. I want another team of eight Agents within a two block perimeter to run interference should we need to make a fast exit."

"That will be arranged, sir"

"I want to meet with the entire team in one hour to go over the plan one more time. This meeting is far too important for any slip ups. Make sure that every weapon issued is silenced. This will be a public place and I don't want us setting off a panic with the sound of gunfire. I want the best we have at each location and under no circumstances is either Agent Walker or Agent Carmichael to be harmed in any way. We will tranq them and they will be coming with me, understood?"

"Yes Director."

"This is possibly the most important mission you will ever be on. I will not accept failure of any kind. You will follow my orders explicitly. Once we have captured the two agents and have safely left the building, then Agent Shaw must die."

**A/N 2 Next up I need to really thread the needle to make it all work and I can't wait. On a side note remember Oct 14th is #YvonneonDexter day for all of you Twitter fans! I really can't wait to meet Hannah McKay. From what little we have seen she is definitely NOT Sarah Walker and Yvonne will show us once again why I've always felt she was the most talented pure actor on the show. Thanks again!**


	26. Chapter 26 The Other Girl part 2

**A/N Thanks again to all who reviewed, read, and alerted this story. A special thanks to those that just recently found it and read all 25 prior chapters. Thank you so much for that and I'm so glad you are enjoying it. BTW Check out Maverick41's new story Chuck vs The Domino Effect I am helping with. It's a very good story that keeps getting better. **

**This chapter has turned into a bear and just keeps growing. The original single chapter grew to two and now three. I've struggled a bit with it and that explains some of the delay in posting. But I did want to get this out before Thanksgiving. **

**Speaking of Thanksgiving, I want to thank Esardi again for his read through. I also want to say I'm thankful for all the readers, reviewers and PMers who I have gotten to know during my time on this site. You all mean so much to me and have added so much to my love of these incredible characters and the incredible actors who played them. The only thing I'm not thankful for is that I don't own Chuck. I hope you enjoy this one. Happy Thanksgiving to all.  
><strong>

**Chapter 26**

**The Other Girl part 2**

**Little Tokyo Public Library**

**Basement Server room**

**7:35 pm PDT**

Chuck arrived at the command center that the NSA had set up in the basement of the Little Tokyo Public Library that was adjacent to site of tonight's event and meeting with Shaw, Sarah and the Ring Director. Vibiana was originally known as the Cathedral of St. Vibiana and is one of LA's most historic landmarks. It had served as a Catholic Church until it was severely damage in the Northridge earthquake in the early 90's and was decommissioned. In 1999 it was taken over by a firm that specialized in reuse renovation of historical buildings. It was then converted into a multi-use function hall for state of the art special events and performing arts. It has been the home of the LA Fashion Week gala for the last few years.

During its time as a Cathedral, tunnels had been dug connecting it to the Rectory that once stood on the grounds where the library stands now. Those tunnels were no longer in use but the NSA had been aware of them and reopened one of them as an egress point for Team Carmichael if needed. Their existence had been removed from the sites documentation when the renovation permits were filed when the Rectory was torn down to make way for the library. But General Beckman had gotten access to the original plans from the Archdiocese. It always impressed Chuck who the diminutive General had connections with.

The library location also provided easy access to the Vibiana network as both of the buildings communications and their fiber networks went through the same manhole just outside the library parking lot. This had provided Chuck with a perfect location for his command center. He had access to the event's cameras as well as those that had been installed by the NSA as part of the setup crews for the Fashion event. The high tech gear the event required made a perfect cover for the team's operations.

While Chuck worked his magic with the servers, Casey was checking the comm links with his team.

"Carmichael, all our comm packs are up and running except the sat links to the DNI. Those should be up before the guests arrive. How are you doing with the cameras?"

"All set Casey. I've been scanning their coverage areas in relation to the plans we received from Beckman looking for areas we don't have covered. Once I'm done with that I'll give you them so you can notify the team any areas of concern. I've also been looking for 'other' members of the security and function teams to see if I can identify anyone who doesn't fit."

"Any areas of interest so far?"

"Just one. I expect that the meet will take place here." Chuck pointed to a large open area near the offices and lounges in the annex off the main stage area. At one time it was a chapel used for smaller services. "It has good access to the facility through here, the street here, and the gardens which will be filled with guests of the event. No way can we do an extraction through there. I expect the Director will have his escape planned to use Second Street. We will however use the tunnels our guys reopened back to us here in the library."

"Is that it Chuck?"

"No, my real concern is the lack of cameras in that area. It only has two in the corridors and none in the room itself as it is used as a dressing area. Unless we can get some in there quickly we will be blind when the meeting actually takes place."

"We'll get 'em up in an hour, that should give us plenty of time before the meet."

Chuck reached over and picked up a small case from the stack of road cases the NSA had brought and placed it on the counter. He opened it and revealed two very small disks. "Thanks, Casey have the NSA guys install their normal GLG-65 devices, the Ring will be expecting that but I also want you to install these as well."

Casey looked closely a the devices as Chuck handed them to him.

"These disks are modifications to a design a friend of mine who works at JPL has been working on for the next generation interplanetary missions and rovers. I added some features that make them undetectable when the Ring finds the GLG's as I fully expect them to." Chuck's attention was suddenly diverted to the screen as something caught his attention.

"What is it, Bartowski?" Casey asked noticing Chuck's gaze at the screen.

"I'm not sure exactly. Give me a second." Chuck began to furiously type on his laptop that was connected to the server he was using to hack into Vibaina's systems. Casey backed off. He knew Chuck well enough to know when to give his amazing brain the space it needed. Chuck then pulled out a small circuit board with a three inch antenna extending from one end from his messenger bag and attached it to an unused port on the Cisco switch. Another connector on the device he connected a USB port on his laptop. He quickly ran an app that looked like a graph with small spikes moving in what looked like random patterns across the screen.

"Got it!" Chuck then entered some code and suddenly four more cameras appeared. Chuck checked the blueprints that they had received from General Beckman.

"Casey take a look at this." Chuck pointed to an area in a back hallway of the annex at Vibiana then pointed to the screen. "None of these cameras are on these blueprints."

"Ring cameras?"

"I expect so. This are is a blind spot on the normal cameras. I think we need to work from the approach that if we thought of it so did they."

"Does that mean they will also be able to hack into ours as well?"

"Well so far I haven't seen any anomalies on the regular network but I picked up a small pulse like it was being scanned. It had a very interesting modulation trace signature."

Casey rolled his eyes. " 's that device and keep the nerdisms to a minimum."

"It's something I've been working on for a while. It's kind of like a Spectrum Analyzer as it scans radio frequencies but it looks for patterns in small carrier pulses."

"I said minimum as in none." Casey's expression let Chuck know he needed to get to the point.

"Ok. Basically this is like a police scanner where you can listen in. But like some trunked radio systems instead of staying on the same frequency all the time, they change them every few milliseconds. If you don't know the pattern, you can't see the picture. This board searches for and finds that pattern."

Casey nodded that he understood or at least the explanation made enough sense to move on.

"These cameras seem to be looking at a possible entrance and egress point. I think this is where the Ring Director will leave the building after the meeting."

"Makes sense, its private, easily defended and allows for a quick evac if needed. Good work Bartowski."

Chuck turned towards the Colonel a little shocked. "Was that a compliment, Casey what the..."

"Yes but don't expect another this year, moron."

"And we're back."

**Casa Bartowski/Walker**

**7:25 pm PDT**

Sarah's attention was drawn to the sound of the doorbell ringing. Checking her makeup and hair one more time in the hall mirror she approached the door cautiously. She triggered the security monitor Chuck had installed in the mirror and saw the figure of the tall agent who was to be her escort for the evening. Putting her gun down in the drawer of the end table by the door she walked over and opened it.

Shaw turned around and smiled with his ever present cocky smirk on his face. Sarah's stomach clenched ever so slightly at the sight. He tilted his head to one side just a bit taking in the beautiful site before him. "Sarah, are you trying to make the models jealous tonight? Not one of them can hold a candle to how you look this evening." Sarah thought she saw a hint of drool in the corner of Shaw's mouth.

Sarah was dressed in a formfitting beige gown with a sequined bodice. The gown had a rather dangerous slit up her right leg that came above her mid thigh but it's purpose was more to allow Sarah to defend herself if necessary rather than to highlight her gorgeous toned legs. It was a dress made for dancing and that meant it would work well for fighting as well. The dress was also just low cut enough to be flirty but not so much that it screamed for Shaw's attention to be drawn to her ample cleavage. She had thought about wearing the purple dress she had just bought last week but purple was one of Chuck's favorite colors on her and she wanted to save that for an evening on Chuck's arm, not the wooden agent now standing in front of her.

"Thanks, Daniel. You look rather nice yourself."

_'Rather nice? Come on Sarah we will be the most attractive couple there. Too bad you won't be leaving in such an attractive state.' _Shaw thought to himself but his response was measured. "Thank you Sarah. Shall we be going?"

"One second, let me get my clutch." Sarah turned and walked over to the peninsula to get her purse. Shaw stepped in and checked out the apartment she shared with Chuck.

"So you live here long with Carmichael?"

"Not very long, just a few months. Our cover has been as boyfriend/girlfriend for a almost 2 years and it seemed like a natural progression."

"You ok with it? The live together cover I mean."

"It works for the team and it was nice to get out of my hotel room and into a real place. Carmichael's pretty easy to live with and he's an ok cook. One of the advantages of this kind of cover."

Shaw stepped a little closer to Sarah who had walked back towards the door. "But what about a social life? An arrangement like this might cramp a beautiful woman's style." It was obvious he was asking where she brought her gentlemen callers. His lecherous smirk quite evident as he reached out to touch her forearm.

"Don't worry Daniel, I've been doing this a long time, nothing cramps my style if I don't want it to." She said seductively and pulled her arm from his grasp as she headed towards the door. "You coming? We do have a mission _Agent Shaw_." Just a hint of snarkiness in her voice.

"Yes, _AIC Walker_." Two could play that game.

**The Ring Hive**

**Glendale, CA**

**8:06pm PDT**

"Is everyone in position?"

"Yes Director. Everyone you have requested is on location. The buildings security feeds are being monitored here along with the new spread spectrum systems we 'procured' from Korean Intelligence."

"Good. I want every Agent accounted for before I arrive."

"Yes, sir. So far we have four probable NSA Agents identified and will have any additional ones sent to your communications device."

"Any sign of Agents Shaw, Walker or Carmichael?"

"No sir, they haven't arrived."

"Let me know as soon as you have visual."

The lead agent nodded and stepped back while the Ring Director tied his tie for his tuxedo. Calmly, he looked at himself in the mirror. This was an important night for the Ring and his career. He was about to deliver a fully cooperative Intersect Agent to the Ring elders. As long as he had control of Agent Walker he had control of Agent Carmichael. She was his blind spot. It also seemed like she was the key to his emotions and his emotions had a direct impact on the usefulness of the Intersect and his ability to control it. One thing he had gathered from the reports he got from his training in Switzerland before it seemed anyone there realized it, was that the latest version of the Intersect was much more integrated into other areas of the brain than just data analysis like version 1 was. Because the new skill set in the 2.0 relied on a higher level of control of the muscles in the body it also had to be impacted by the hormonal changes such physical manifestations of the new data sets would likely trigger. The 2.0 caused biochemical changes in the body when it flashed. Hormones were tied to those changes and emotions were tied to hormone production. So control the emotions, you control the biochemical changes required to control the skills the 2.0 added to the host.

Yes tonight was going to be an important night on multiple levels with the added benefit of getting rid of that pompous, self-absorbed Agent Daniel Shaw. The Director knew Shaw was out to get him and his job. It was going to be fun to show the ass just how far behind he was when it came to all the things needed to be at the upper levels of the Ring.

The mission for tonight was simple, lure Agents Shaw and Walker into the kill zone set up under the guise of a clandestine meet. The kill zone was an area in the annex of Viviana that was a blind spot from any security cameras. Any additional cameras installed by the NSA would have been seen on the Ring cameras installed yesterday and would be disabled by the Ring team on site. Once Agent Walker was out of view, Agent Carmichael would certainly attempt to come to her rescue. Then the Director would play the surveillance video from Agent Walker's Red Test. Much of what happens next counted on Shaw being able to give a decent performance of the broken agent set on vengeance. This was one area that concerned The Director. Could Shaw pull that off or would it come across as flat and emotionless as he always seemed to whenever he had to perform a difficult part. He had to make it look like the CIA had ordered Agent Walker to kill an innocent agent. This would help with the 'conditioning' he had planned for both Agent Walker and Agent Carmichael once they had been captured.

They would then let Shaw play his little game about joining the Ring now that it is revealed that Agent Walker had killed his wife on orders of the CIA. Shaw will threaten Agent Walker causing Carmichael to reveal himself trying to save her. Shaw will give some lame weak speech about how he has to reek vengeance on the CIA and teach them a lesson for killing his wife and how Walker must pay the ultimate price for that betrayal. While Carmichael tries to rescue Agent Walker The Director signals the Ring team to tranq both Walker and Carmichael then eliminates Shaw with Agent Carmichael's gun. With no video available, any audio recording would point towards Agent Carmichael having pulled the trigger on his own Agent. Then they would capture Agents Walker and Carmichael return with them to the hive. Any threat by the NSA Agents on site would be dealt with by the undercover Ring agents thereby guarding their escape.

"Is there anything else, Director?"

"No, I just hope that Agent Shaw can pull off his role tonight."

**Vibiana**

**Los Angeles**

**8:12pm PDT**

Sarah looped her arm through Shaw's elbow as they headed up the stairs into Vibianas. They had parked Shaw's Tesla in a private lot a couple of blocks away and walked to the entrance behind the crowd awaiting the arrival of the many expected celebrities from the media and fashion industries. The last thing two CIA Agents needed was a paparazzi photo ending up on the cover of some fashion magazine. They timed their arrival to coincide with the limo containing the latest starlet looking for media attention with a well planned 'accidental' wardrobe malfunction to arrive on the red carpet. This allowed the distraction a beautiful woman like Sarah needed to avoid having one of the tens of photographers notice her as she entered the main door.

Once inside both agents scanned the room for any possible threats, egress points, suspicious and out of place 'workers' and every thing a good spy is taught to see from their surroundings.

"How many do you see?"

"I've got two possibles in the wait staff."

"Good work Shaw, I've got those and at least one in security."

"Should we check our comms?"

"Yes," Sarah removed her arm from Shaw and pressed a small ruby on the diamond encrusted bangle on her wrist.

"_Comm link established Agent Walker"_

_"Blue Team leader confirms 5 by 5 as well"_

Sarah looks at Shaw and he nods.

"Anything new for us?"

"_We can confirm at least 4 suspected Ring Agents among the staff and some additional video surveillance in the annex where we believe the meet will happen. All systems are 'green across the board' Sarah."_ The last phrase was code Chuck and Sarah had worked out to let her know the new camera systems Chuck had worked on were installed and operational. If the Ring had broken their communication encryption and were listening the new cameras would still remain secure. This also kept the knowledge of their existence away from Shaw in case he was in communication with the Ring agents as well.

"Copy the message Chuck. Keep us updated. No sign of our objective but we have some time."

"_Roger that."_

"Well Sarah, it seems we have some time to fill, shall we take a look around?"

"Good idea, lets take a walk around the perimeter this way."

Sarah again looped her hand into Shaw's elbow and they began to survey the entire facility. The high ceilings of the interior of Vibanas were lit with cascading lighting effects. The colors danced across the arched ceiling and poured down the old cathedral's columns. It created almost a waterfall effect. At the end of the main hall where the altar had once been, white curtains created a bright glowing wall at the end of a thirty foot catwalk. Three rows of chairs lined the catwalk on either side and some round tables behind those with additional seating. In each of the four corners of the room were bars tending to the drink requests of the patrons. Tickets for the event were priced at a thousand dollars that went to support many of the charities supported by the Los Angeles Fashion Council.

Sarah and Shaw noticed two NSA operatives working security in the northeast corner near the stage and one in the southwest corner. They also caught two others that looked a little too straight laced to be the type of bartenders that would have been hired by the Fashion council in the opposite corners.

"Chuck, bartenders northwest and southeast."

"_Not ours Sarah. Checking facial recognician._"

Unknown to Shaw, Chuck had flashed on the additional Ring agents already when he had been scanning the cameras during setup.

"_Serbian nationals with suspected ties to east European arms dealers. High confidence they are Ring agents"_

"Roger that. Any others?"

"_Two 'roid heads' standing near the entrance to the annex_."

"Got them. Any word on our mark?"

_"Still scanning the arrivals. I'll keep you posted."_

"Copy."

"Daniel, lets grab a drink and head over towards the annex entrance. I'll distract the muscle and then head back and take a look around. I want fresh eyes on the meeting room. We are a little light on camera coverage back there. You keep an eye out for our target and any additional backup."

Sarah and Shaw continued to weave their way through the growing crowd towards the bar on the left front side of the beautiful, historic facility.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Definitely. It is one of the most historic buildings in LA."

"Well having been to so many incredible places around the world it's kind of hard to call a 130 year old building historic but it would seem for LA it qualifies."

"I guess."

"An historic building made all the more beautiful by your presence here."

Shaw's attempt at flattery caught Sarah's attention. Though she saw right through it she could see how someone less aware than her or maybe with one too many martini's consumed would be charmed by the tall agent. Many women would find him handsome but he did nothing for her. Ironically his attempts to charm her only heightened the repulsion his mere presence elicited in her. It was obvious from his constant attempts to press his seduction techniques that there was something else going on aw well. He was working her for something.

The longer she was with him the more convinced she was that he knew she had killed his wife. He had little subtle tells in how he tried to charm her. It wasn't the confident charm of a Bryce Larkin or the exciting and dangerous bad boy style of Cole Barker. When she looked into his eyes the lust she saw was accompanied by something far more devious. It was something she had seen in many a mark she had the unfortunate luck to be the object of desire of. He wanted her, but there was something else he wanted as well.

Once they crossed to the other side of the hall Sarah noticed the arbor extending out from the wall covered in flowering ivy. The small sensors hidden in the blossoms. She placed her other hand on Shaw's arm to distract his attention as she ably steered him under the arbor. Once through they headed towards the bar. Shaw handed Sarah a glass of champagne and took one for himself as they continued their way towards the entrance to the annex.

"Cheers" Shaw said as he held his glass towards Sarah smiling his most devilish and seductive smile. "To a very productive and pleasurable evening."

Sarah nodded and smiled fully expecting what was to come. Shaw took his other hand and gently slid it down her upper arm then leaned in and tried to kiss her. Sarah kept smiling but turned her head at just the last minute causing Shaw to kiss her cheek instead. Pulling back Shaw flashed a look of surprise and slight disappointment on his face.

"Now Daniel, no sense in messing up my makeup so early in the evening. We have a mission and even if we were a couple I wouldn't let you kiss me right now and mess up my lipstick."

"Just trying to work the cover Sarah. I thought..."

"Our cover is fine. Let's focus on the task at hand. I'm going to head over and talk to the security by the entrance to the annex. I'll slip backstage and meet you back here in ten minutes."

"How are you going to...?"

Sarah just lifted an eyebrow at the absurdity of that question.

"While I'm gone check out the rest of the room and keep an eye out for the Director and anyone else suspicious. I have a feeling we are not his only reason for being here in public tonight."

Sarah walked over and began talking to the security guards. Her gorgeous smile and the sparkle in her eyes were enough to keep the men distracted long enough as Shaw headed back towards the stage area and the final bar they needed to checkout.

"I know it's probably forbidden but do you mind if I head back to the models area?" She said holding her phone. "My roommate is one of the models tonight and she forgot her phone. She's expecting a call about a possible bikini layout with me in Fiji and doesn't want to miss the call." Sarah said with a very upbeat flirty voice. She noticed that both guards had spent very little time looking at anything above her chest. At the mention of the word 'bikini' both of their eyes focused intently on a particular area not on her face and after a few seconds they let her pass.

"Thank you. We really appreciate it." She smiled brightly with a little extra shimmy in her walk. The roid heads' eyes never once leaving her ass.

Once inside the annex Sarah noticed to her right in the direction of backstage, the bustle of racks of designer gowns, spring wear and half dressed models both male and female scurrying about. To her left she noticed a rope partition that blocked access to what looked like a larger function area where they expected the meet would happen. Directly in front of her are the catering and service staging areas.

Slipping behind a storage container that had been used to deliver many of the caterers items for the event, she pressed a small emerald on her bangle this time to access the private channel to Chuck.

"Chuck, did you get what he carrying?"

_"Yes, Sarah. He has the specially modified Glock 17 with the modified bullets in his shoulder holster and a Walther PPK strapped to his ankle. He has two spare mags for the PPK in an inner pocket of his jacket."_

"Roger that."

_"Picked up a two other Ring Agents on the catering staff. Looks like Baretta M12sa stashed under some of the service carts as well." _Chuck had actually been a little surprised at some of the things he saw come up on the arbor sensors. Some that made him blush rather brightly at the nature and location they were found on some of the guests. "_Gotta love LA"_ he thought.

Sarah's instincts were beginning to alert her to something not being right. "Is our backup in place?"

_"Yes she is"_

"Chuck make sure everyone is on high alert. I just got a funny feeling about this mission."

_"What kind of feeling?"_

"I can't pin it down. Something seems off about all this. It's too high profile an event. There is just too much activity for the Director to show himself."

"_But maybe that's the point. A hide in plain sight kind of thing."_

"Maybe. I just don't want any surprises with all these civilians."

_"I think that is what they are counting on. That we won't jeopardize our cover and the safety of everyone here by going after him in such a public place."_

Sarah shakes her head slightly. Her instincts have never steered her wrong and she doesn't think they are going to start now.

"Just remind everyone to stay alert ok?"

_"Will do. I've got your back Sarah."_

"You always do. I've got one more thing to check and then I've got to go. My _'date_' must be wondering where I am."

"_Stay safe Sarah"_

"You too, Chuck."

Sarah steps back out from behind the container and heads backstage and the madhouse of clothes, makeup and models. As she quickly surveys the area she notices a crazed man in his early twenties carrying a clipboard, wildly gesturing while obviously talking on his bluetooth oblivious to his surroundings. The first designer was to show their spring collection in 8 minutes and they were one model short. Turning to his right he notices Sarah and waves frantically for her to come and get ready.

"Let's go Blondie! You got 7 minutes to be behind that stage."

"Hey I'm not... I'm just looking for the ladies room."

"I don't care, we need another model and your the best looking woman here."

"Thank you but..." Suddenly a tall leggy brunette comes running past muttering about "damned LA traffic."

Sarah watched as the slender late arriving model simply stripped naked in front of everyone and jumped into the rose colored floral print mini dress. Once she was zipped up, she sat down in the last makeup chair and a tall beautiful blonde with stylish glasses walked over to her carrying her makeup case. The case was covered with stickers from various TV shows the artist had probably worked on. The artist looked at Sarah intently and gave her a small eye movement telling the Agent that there wasn't just makeup in that case. Sarah closed her eyes in acknowledgement of the message Carina had just sent her. The movement would have been undetectable by the Ring agents monitoring any cameras. They had also counted on the Ring tech support being distracted by all of the half naked flesh throughout the staging area when the agents made contact.

Realizing she had been backstage long enough Sarah headed back out to find Shaw. When she returned she noticed an obviously drunk, bleach blond woman, probably in her mid to late forties who had obviously spent a fortune with some of Beverly Hills not so finest plastic surgeons basically pawing the tall Agent. Sarah tried to hide the chuckle as she listened to the conversation as she approached.

"Come on Roger, don't be like that. We had such a good time at the club the other night and especially after." She said in her most seductive voice as her hand ran up the agents thigh. Shaw grabbed it before it found its final destination.

"I'm sorry Rebecca. I'm here with someone."

"Maybe she can join us. I don't mind sharing."

"I don't think she's into that. Maybe some other time." Shaw tried to hide his embarrassment when he noticed Sarah heading towards him.

"Party pooper." The woman said with a pout that looked rather odd with the restrictions caused by her overly tight skin before she turned and started back towards the bar.

" Friend of yours?" Sarah said with a perfectly innocent smile that hid the hysterical woman laughing inside.

"Ahh no. ... She was just looking for the ladies room. So ahhh what did you find out?"

"The room is to the right as you go in. I saw two security by door to Second Street that I think will be the escape route, but there is a lot of activity with the models and the catering services. It would be pretty easy to get lost in the maze of people." Sarah still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something they hadn't prepared for. They were taking a big risk but she trusted Chuck and his plan.

**Vibiana**

**9:36 pm PDT**

"Sarah, you would look fantastic in that dress." It was a deep blue mini dress with a dangerously plunging neckline that Sarah's more ample bosom would show off far better than the pencil thin model currently wearing it. "The color is perfect to bring out the beauty in your eyes." The two Agents were standing behind the third row of seats lining the catwalk. Seated in the first few rows were some of the elite of the LA fashion world as well as the entertainment industry. From their position they had a good view of both the main entrance and the doorway that led to the backstage and Annex.

The thumping baseline being played by the DJ accented the steps of the models as they strode down the catwalk. For a few seconds Sarah had thought about what it would be like to give the models walk in front of a crowd of movie stars and fashion icons. But inside she chuckled at the idea that with her profession and her luck, she would more likely end up in a cat fight with an international model who happened to also be working for the Ring and selling arms to terrorists or drug kingpins.

"I'm sorry Shaw did you say something?"

As Shaw spoke he leaned in closer to be heard above the high energy music. "I said you are the most beautiful woman here and that dress would look fantastic on you." _'It would look even better rolled up in a ball on the floor of my bedroom.'_ He reached his arm around pulling her close and began to kiss her neck. Sarah had to fight the urge to wretch and the touch of the emboldened agents lips. But they both knew she had to just smile and bear it so as not to draw attention to themselves.

Fortunately for Sarah her hero, one Charles Irving Bartowski, came to her rescue once again.

_"Sarah, Shaw the group of men at your ten o'clock." _

Shaw pulled back as Sarah turned to see a group of four men talking with two obvious muscle standing guard nearby.

"We see them Chuck."

_"The hispanic man is General Alehandro Goya, former communist revolutionary leader of Costa Gravis. The other hispanic man is Commandante Turrin of the Costa Gravis security force. Goya spends a fortune on fashion for his wife Hortensia. She is seated in the front row opposite you. They are also suspected of selling stolen Russian weapons to rebels in central and south America. The older Asian man with glasses is Binh Mahr, President of the First Bank of Macau. They are a suspected money laundering bank for Fulcrum and it would seem now the Ring. The shorter man with the sunglasses that looks way too much like Romo Lampkin, I believe is our target, The Ring Director. The muscle behind him are suspected Ring Agents."_

_"That commie's here?" _Came with a grunt from a different radio.

"Hold on Casey. We'll deal with him another time. Our target is the Director."

Sarah and Shaw watched as the four talked for about five minutes after which hands were shaken and the group split up. Each headed a different direction.

_"Sarah, the Director is headed towards the Annex and we just lost the 'NSA' cameras we installed back there." _The use of 'NSA' in the message told Sarah that Chuck's special cameras were still functioning.

"Casey get your team in position." Sarah then turns back to look at Shaw. "Well Agent Shaw, you ready to join the Ring?"

"Absolutely Agent Walker." Shaw smiles and tries to lean in and kiss Sarah but a firm hand to his chest keeps him at bay.

"Come on Agent Shaw, mission first. Remember tonight you don't kiss me, you kill me."

_"Oh I intend to"_ He thought to himself and couldn't hide the smirk. "Let's go meet my new employer."

Standing in the back corner wearing a brunette wig and dark glasses, a middle aged woman watches the couple intently. The glasses hiding the fire and hatred in her eyes directed at the blonde agent.

As she watches them head towards the entrance to the annex she follows, not noticed by the guests who were now focused on the swimwear models currently on stage.

She closes her eyes briefly and takes a deep breath. "Tonight my sweet Eva, I will make her pay for what she did to you. I only hope it might help make up for all those years I abandoned you."

**A/N 2** Y**ea I know, we still got a way to go. I promise the final chapter of act 2 of this story will be out before Christmas and hopefully sooner as I've got my creative juices going again. I might even start on another story real soon.**


	27. Chapter 27 The Other Girl part 3

**A/N First of all thank you to all the readers of this story. When I set out on this journey I would never have imagined I'd be here 27 chapters in and this story would have passed 500 reviews. Thank you so much for that and your continued support of my ramblings.**

**This chapter marks the end of Act 2 of the story and sets up the final act. I have never worked so hard on a chapter yet. I hope I got it right. Thanks to my pre-readers/betas on this chapter. The 3 of them really made it so much better and kept me in line throughout. Thanks esardi, BDaddyDL and Angus McNab. This chapter really needed your help. **

**Just a bit of a warning, the language does get a little rough in this chapter.  
><strong>

**I still don't own Chuck but in the immortal words of Betty Davis, **"Fasten your seatbelts. It's going to be a bumpy night."**  
><strong>

**Chapter 27**

**The Other Girl part 3**

**Vibiana**

**Los Angeles, CA**

**9:55 pm **

The Ring Director and his two man security team headed through the doorway that led to the Annex at Vibiana. When he passed his men stationed at the entrance, the same two that Sarah had flirted with, the taller of the two opened his clenched hand to signal that the NSA cameras had been disabled and that Carmichael and the NSA were now blind to whatever would take place over the next fifteen minutes. He was counting on that bringing The Intersect out into the open where he planned to capture him using his one major weakness, his blind spot, his emotional attachment to the beautiful blonde Agent currently on the arm of the man he planned to kill as soon as he had both Carmichael and Walker.

As he rounded the corner he pulled out his specially modified Ring smart phone. On screen was a display of the locations of the suspected NSA agents Shaw and Walker had as backup. Overlaid on top were the positions of his team. Each Agent was assigned one from the other side and as soon as he gave word they were to neutralize their targets. That would leave Walker, Shaw and Carmichael without any backup. The one wild card that still concerned him was the location of Colonel John Casey. So far he had not been seen on any of the cameras but the Director fully expected him to show up at the worst possible moment. He had heard about Casey's involvement in the take down of Roark and the Fulcrum team when he tried to upload his own army of Intersects. The air strike that killed that plan certainly befit the work of the Colonel.

But Colonel Casey had been known to the Director long before his encounter with the egotistical Roark. His reputation as a cold school killer was not limited to his colleagues in the NSA. Once spotted, Casey would become top priority to keep from running into the meeting guns blazing.

The three men passed by the fashion show staging area just as Chuck sent Carina a text with his picture. She responded quickly "Eyes on him."

Once Sarah and Shaw were passed the end of the catwalk, Shaw reached over and grabbed her by the arm startling her.

"I've got a bad feeling about going into this basically unarmed. Are you certain these bullets are all that Carmichael says they are? I just don't like your safety or mine for that matter depending on the word of a geek analyst who has no field experience. He will never be as good as you or I in planning a mission."

It took all of Sarah's professionalism to not blow the mission and punch Shaw in the face. Everyone underestimated Chuck and yet it always proved to be their downfall.

Sarah's right hand closed into a fist, and the more he spoke, the whiter her knuckles became. "First of all it's nerd, not geek and one thing I've learned from working with Carmichael is to never underestimate _this_ nerd. But what I _am_ beginning to wonder about is if you, Agent Shaw, can pull this off. What makes our team so successful is we trust our partners to do their job. If you can't do that then I have to wonder if I should trust you to do yours."

"Sarah, I meant no disrespect. I'm just used to working on my own and walking into what could be a Ring trap without a real weapon is just taking some time getting used to."

"Well you better get used to it fast as we are due in that meeting right now. Besides I have another weapon in my clutch and if it gets hairy I'll give you my backup piece. Plus Casey and the NSA team will be covering our collective asses so we should be good. Now are you ready for this or should we call it off and miss our best shot of getting someone on the inside of the Ring command structure? I'm sure General Beckman would love to inform the DNI that their _'Ring specialist'_ backed out of the most important mission of his career at the last minute."

"No, that won't be necessary. I _will_ do my job, you can count on it, and once this is done I'll meet you back at Castle to _'witness the arrival of my fallen partner'_ and we can finish what we started last night. I love a good mission but I love what happens after a successful one even more." Shaw gave her his most confident and to Sarah, lecherous grin. He really was trying to sell her the idea he fully expected her to walk out after the mission tonight straight to his bed.

She had to chuckle inside. There was one thing she is certain about with Shaw and that is his predictability. But that was also his biggest weakness, well besides his undeserved ego. He actually believed he had a shot with her. Even though she wasn't certain as to what his real plan was she knew that Shaw wanted to either shoot her or screw her and most likely both.

"Daniel, nothing is going to happen afterwards unless you focus on the mission at hand. You need to sell the Ring Director on your willingness to kill your partner to get a chance to work with him as a double. Nothing and I mean _nothing _will happen if you don't pull this off. "

"Ok Agent Walker, let's go give the Director my resume."

**Vibiana Annex**

**Los Angeles, CA**

**10:01 pm PDT**

"Director, the NSA cameras have been disabled and Agents Shaw and Walker are headed this way."

"Any sign of Agent Carmichael or Colonel Casey?"

"Not yet sir."

"Well once Agent Walker disappears from view of the regular cameras, kill them too and then wait 10 minutes before jamming their comms. Once he is blind and deaf it won't take him long to make an appearance. Let him approach but keep an eye on him. We don't want to draw any unnecessary attention. But I want Shaw to play out his little charade before we move on Walker. Once Carmichael hears that Shaw is going to betray her, he'll come running." He then pointed at the agent and said, "Find John Casey! I want his gun to be the one that takes out Shaw." The Director said forcefully before heading over to sit down on a small, tan leather couch in the corner of the annex. In between the cushions was a loaded Glock 17 if the Director needed it. He had planned this operation with the idea that he himself would never have to fire a weapon. He liked it that way. Someone in his position had 'others' to do the dirty work. Besides he hated the smell of gunpowder on his suits.

The Director signaled for the three glasses to be placed on the small coffee table and a bottle of his favorite Pinot Noir was placed along with them while he waited for the arrival of his guests.

The plan had been that once they approached the annex, Shaw was to begin his role for the evening. With her arm looped through his, he smirked at the security folks she had spoke with earlier. To them it was to look like he was headed to the back for a little "quiet time" with the hot blonde model they had spoken with previously.

Shaw glanced at the guards inside by the exit Chuck had predicted the Director would be using and they signaled him to head inside where the Director was waiting for them.

Once around the corner, the change of direction was to "concern" her.

"Daniel, where are we going? The next collection is the one I came to see."

"Just this way a bit. I have something I need to take care of. It will only take a minute."

"Ok, but if I miss this I'm going to be one unhappy girl later on when we get back to your apartment and you don't want to see that." Sarah gave her best angry girlfriend look warning him of what he would be missing out on later on if she missed the next designer.

"Ahh, you're here. Right on time I see." The Director stood up and extended his hand for them to come over and sit down.

"Daniel, what's going on?" His _'date'_ hadn't _'expected'_ a business like atmosphere.

Shaw smiled at her politely and continued.

"Sarah, this will just take a minute."

"Please, have a seat. How about a glass of a nice Pinot I think you will enjoy while we have our meeting." The Director opened the bottle and poured the three a glass. He picked up his, swirled the wine to check the color and aroma before taking a drink.

"I find this Pegasis Bay Pinot from New Zealand to be one of the best in the world. I hope you'll enjoy it. 2006 was a good year for them."

Sarah looked at Shaw before they both picked up their glasses. Having seen the Director drink his first they both took a sip.

"It's excellent. What do you think Sarah?"

"Very nice." She said with a small smile.

"Pardon my manners, Sarah, this is Simon Foster, the Ring Director." The timing and the look of shock on Sarah's face was perfect.

"Simon, this is my partner Agent Sarah Walker of the CIA."

"Well Daniel, you are one lucky man, your partner is more beautiful than any model on the runway this evening. Her reputation doesn't do her justice."

"Thank you Simon, yes I am a very lucky to have someone this beautiful for my partner both during and _after _our missions." The three sit and look at each other for a few seconds before Shaw continues his role. Inside Sarah was fuming at the insinuation she was also his post-mission partner. But outside it was just the glare of a well trained agent watching her cover being blown.

"Shaw, what the hell are you doing?" Sarah ramped up the fierceness in her expression She made a show of grasping at her clutch.

Ignoring Sarah, Shaw turned his attention back to the Ring Director. "Simon, it is so kind of you to meet us like this I know you are extremely busy but I do find it curious you chose to meet us here."

"Well Daniel, normally I don't attend events like this but an associate of mine's wife loves to come to various fashion week events all over the world. Her position in her country demands that she spend a great deal of money on clothing. She fashions herself only in the latest designs by the world's hottest designers. He was in town only for this event so it seemed like a good place to conduct some business."

"Well thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"So what did you want to talk about."

Sarah glanced back and forth between the two alpha males. The confidence on the Directors face signaled he thought he had the upper hand and was holding court.

Shaw shifted in his seat and leaned back to try and show off his confidence. The display of testosterone between the two men almost had Sarah laughing if it wasn't such a dangerous situation. She and Shaw were alone with the Ring Director with two security men in the room and four more outside. She knew that Casey and the NSA team were close by but with each passing minute the tension was building. Shaw needed to pull this off but in the back of her mind she was also anticipating Shaw making his move towards her for real.

"I have some critical information that a man in your position would be most interested in Simon."

"And what might that be?"

"First we need to talk about what we are looking for in return."

"You want to talk about payment when I don't even know what it is you are offering?"

"Simon, I'm not looking for payment as such. In fact I'm actually looking for a job."

"Why would I give you a job?"

"Because I'm here to offer you a trade."

Sarah turned and found not the modified Glock 17 she had expected but a silenced Walther PPK pointed at her head.

The two guards quickly drew their weapons but the Director raised his hand to have them stand down.

"I'm listening." A small smirk appeared on his face.

Sarah looked at Shaw and saw the true betrayal in his eyes. She knew he intended to go through with his own modified plan. A plan where she would be 'sacrificed' but not with Chuck modified ammunition but with real live bullets.

"Sorry Sarah, it's been fun. I just wish our date didn't end so soon the other night. I would have liked to have had sex with you at least one more time before I killed you." Shaw reached over and took her clutch containing her Smith and Wesson. His fantasy about her having sex with him still on display for the Director.

He then turned his attention back to the Director. "Simon, what does the Ring want access to most?"

Shaw looked over at Sarah, her face full of hatred. She knew what he was going to offer, Chuck.

"Shaw don't. I swear I will ..."

"Sarah please, you won't be leaving this room alive so don't bore me with your idle threats."

The Director watched with great enjoyment as the two CIA Agents played their little game before him. He loved watching an enemy betrayed by their partner. It was one of the great perks of turning an agent.

"Daniel, you were saying something about what we want most?"

"Yes, what the Ring wants most is the Intersect and not only can I give you the technology so you can build your own army of Intersect Agents but as a bonus I'll give you the very first successful Human Intersect."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"By killing my beautiful partner."

**Little Tokyo Public Library**

**Basement Server room**

**10:17 pm PDT**

Casey and Chuck intently watched the scene unfold before them on the special cameras Chuck had had installed. On another monitor he punched up the face of General Diane Beckman.

"Did you get that General?"

"Yes, we did Agent Carmichael. That was the proof we needed to bring to the DNI and you are authorized to take whatever measures are necessary to kill or capture Agent Shaw. As far as the Director goes, continue with the plan Agent Carmichael."

"Thank you General."

"Good call on the traitor Chuck. But you really are taking a big risk with her."

"Thanks Casey and I know, for Sarah's sake I hope I'm right." Chuck took a deep breath and checked that his modified pistol was still in the shoulder holster under his suit. "Now it's phase 2 and I need to go meet the Director myself and get Sarah out of there. We don't need any surprises screwing this up."

**Vibiana Annex**

**Los Angeles, CA**

**10:18 pm PDT**

"Daniel, as much as I'd like to have the great Sarah Walker eliminated, she and her team decimated Fulcrum as a threat and have done more damage to us than the rest of the CIA combined, why would the Intersect come work for us if you kill Agent Walker?"

Shaw sat back with the cockiest grin Sarah had ever seen. She had seen this same look on Bryce many times but his was usually justified as it was just before he put a bullet between the eyes of their target.

Shaw looked first at the Director then settled on Sarah. As he spoke he was intently watching for her reaction to what was about to happen, almost drooling in anticipation.

"Because I'm not going to be the one to pull the trigger."

The Director for his part looked a bit confused before his attention was drawn to a voice he had never heard before.

"I am."

In the dim light that shone through a curtain that blocked off access to the backstage area stood a tall redhead who looked like she was more at home in the main room on the runway than standing there holding a Glock 23.

Shaw's surprise guest did her best model walk over to where he was sitting and plopped herself on his lap. She leaned in and gave him an open mouthed kiss that would make many a man's toes curl along with a few other physical reactions. Pulling back she winked at the Director and then turned her attention over to the woman who had once been her teammate and partner.

"Hello Sarah, Surprise!"

The Ring Director signaled for his men to lower their weapons. As soon as Carina had appeared they had both drawn a bead on the beautiful DEA agent. A stunned Sarah Walker looked open mouthed at the redhead now seated on the traitor's lap. "Carina, what the hell are you doing here? I thought..."

"Come on blondie. You know I'm a gamer and when Agent Hottie here asked if I wanted to keep chasing some ugly assed drug lords through the bug infested jungles of whatever godforsaken country the DEA sent me to or come along with him to Paris, New York or Monte Carlo, it was a no-brainer. If I'm going to have to fuck some mark for the job I might as well do it in a five star hotel in Ibiza than in some shit hole hut in Thailand."

"Fuck you Carina, though I really shouldn't be surprised, you were always out for yourself."

Simon chuckled. "Pardon me for interrupting what seems to be a not so friendly reunion. But I still haven't got an answer to my question, Agent Shaw. Why would killing Agent Walker by this lovely creature, whom I assume is Agent Carina Miller of the DEA, cause the Intersect to come work with us voluntarily?"

Sarah sat there fuming. Her eyes were nothing but pure hate directed at her one time partners. The Director and the other two Agents could feel the icy glare almost cause goose bumps to rise on their skin.

"Well Simon. The Agency has been going through some old files of former Directors Graham and Mitchell and have come across some 'loose ends' that need to be tidied up. It seems that during her "Wild Card Enforcer" days for Director Graham, Agent Walker was sent on a number of non-authorized 'personal' missions for the Director. Certain 'files' about a number of Red ops have recently been uncovered that would be most politically damaging to our Intelligence services if they were ever released to the press. In light of those 'discoveries', Agent Miller here was given a 'termination order' on Agent Walker by General Beckman on behalf of the Director of the DNI."

"That's a lie!" Sarah tried to stand up and go after the Agent but was pushed back down by the Ring guards holding their guns on her now.

"Maybe yes, maybe no but as far as the Intersect knows all of it was off the books. Graham kept a great many things out of the Intersect data and I'm sure you haven't told him much about your past _'activities'_ for the agency. The orders Agent Miller was '_given_' will _'unfortunately_' be discovered and along with them the records used to order your sanction. Without any contradictory evidence, he'll have no way to disprove it."

Leaning forward against the redhead's shoulder who was sitting on his lap grinning widely at the look of horror and outrage on Sarah's face, Shaw got an evil twinkle in his eye as he said this final part.

"Sarah, your Red Test was one of those personal missions for Graham. But it was also very personal to me. The woman you killed that night was an innocent agent that had found out how Langston Graham had betrayed her. When she confronted him he used some trumped up intel to order her sanction. Sarah, that agent, the innocent woman you never knew the name of but left to die alone on the streets of Paris was named Evelyn Shaw, my wife."

"What? No, Graham would never do that. I...He ... wouldn't... She was a traitor. He promised" Sarah's eyes began to moisten. The shock of what Shaw had told her written all over her face.

Carina got up off of Shaw's lap and stood next to him placing a hand on his shoulder. She looked at the pain so evident on Sarah's face, her voice full of smugness as she spoke. "But the really ironic thing Sarah, is that the CIA is setting you up to be the patsy for all of your mentor Langston Graham's crimes. They can't allow the possibility of any of this getting out, so you, my little blonde loose end, need to be cut off and disposed of. They picked me to undertake this mission because they knew you had _'friends_' in the CIA that would tip you off."

Shaw leaned back into the chair once again and turned his attention back to the Director. "Once the Intersect learns that his employers set up and killed the woman he loves, he will stop at nothing to destroy them and what better way to do it than by defecting to the organization that is trying to do the same."

"I'm impressed Agents Miller and Shaw but how is the Intersect going to _'discover_' this plan?"

"That's where I come in again." Carina said smirking. "He and I will 'seek each other out' for comfort after the death of his beloved partner and my best friend. In a moment of passion and weakness I will make a mistake that will lead him to the intel and the sanction order."

"You bitch! You keep your fucking slutty hands off him!"

"Oh I plan to have a lot more than my 'slutty hands' on him, believe me." Carina licked her lips to emphasize her point.

Watching the exchange, the Director was thoroughly amused. He had to admit it was an interesting and if he had to say so himself, a well thought out plan. Too bad he had other ideas for Agents Walker and Carmichael. He didn't trust that Carmichael could be so easily turned by vengeance. From all he had seen and heard he was a patriot to a fault and would put his own pain of betrayal aside to defend his country. Carmichael was a great spy and great spies don't allow those kinds of personal vendettas to affect them. However Shaw had shown him something else or actually someone else that might be very helpful in the future. The Ring could always use more female Agents willing to 'lay it all on the line' so to speak and if he had to wait till Carmichael was completely under his control to utilize Walker in the field then maybe Agent Miller might be a very effective substitute.

Suddenly there was a commotion just outside the entrance of the room they were occupying. The Director nodded and the Agent closer to the entrance headed over to where the sound came from. After a few moments he returned.

"Director, our men have detained a woman, a civilian, who says she needs to see Agent Shaw."

Noticing the looks of confusion on both Shaw and Walker's faces he spoke. "Oh this should be interesting. Bring her in."

The Agent turned and came back in a few seconds later with a middle aged woman held by two other men.

Shaw closed his eyes for a few seconds when he saw who was there. Simon looked at Shaw and smirked. He turned back to Agent Walker and saw nothing but confusion.

"So, you say you need to speak with Agent Shaw. Might I ask who you are and what this is about?"

"My name is unimportant but I came here to watch this woman die." Her gaze locked on to Sarah and never waivered, her eyes filled with hatred and vengeance.

"And why would that be of interest to you?"

"Because I've waited five long years and she deserves it for what she's done."

The four main parties looked back and forth between each other. The unexpected arrival of this woman had thrown a new surprise element into the mix. Sarah, Shaw and Carina knew who she was but the Director had no idea and that fact bothered the obsessive man who prided himself on planning for every contingency. '_This has to be some screw up brought on by the idiot Shaw', _he thought_._

"That may well be but how the hell did you know she was here?" The Director was getting angrier and angrier about the distraction. He had no time to deal with another Shaw mistake. He expected Carmichael to arrive any moment and this mission was too important to let this uninvited guest screw it up. He couldn't wait to put an end to Shaw's incompetence.

"I followed them."

"Them?"

"Daniel and that bitch." The hatred in her eyes directed at Sarah would have made any other woman cower in fear.

"Huhh." Simon shook his head slightly. "Agent Walker I'm surprised at you. Shaw not noticing a tail I could understand, but you? Frankly I'm a bit disappointed." His British accent made it seem even more condescending.

Sarah just stared expressionless. She wouldn't dignify the insult.

"So _Agent Shaw,_ would you care to explain who this woman is and why she's here? And please don't insult me by saying you don't know."

Shaw took a breath, looked first at Carina, then Sarah and finally settled on their uninvited guest. He knew that he couldn't deny he knew her and that his only chance to come out of this not looking like a complete screw up was to speak confidently that it had all been planned.

"She's here because I wanted her to see this killer pay for her crimes. Her name is Ursula Reidy, Ursula Schneiderman Reidy." Shaw turned his fiery gaze towards Sarah before continuing. "Sarah, this is the woman you murdered, my wife's... mother."

Carina gasped. This was the woman she saw visiting Shaw at his penthouse. The woman Chuck told them about. She had recognized her when she came in. But what made her gasp was more the fierceness and intensity in Shaw's voice. Maybe if he showed that kind of passion in the sack it wouldn't have been such a disappointing evening with the tall handsome Ken doll.

As soon as Chuck saw Ursula brought into the room he knew it was time to move. Her presence was the unforeseen circumstance he and Sarah had worried about. An emotional family member hell bent on avenging her daughter's killing was the kind of wild card that sent many a mission belly up, many times with deadly consequences. The mission _and_ the love of his life were in grave danger. He knew he had to act fast before things got out of hand.

Watching the monitors focused on stage, Chuck saw the perfect moment in the program to begin the operation. He dispatched Casey and the NSA team to quietly disable the Ring operatives throughout Vibiana. As everyone attending the Gala's attention was locked on the parade of beautiful half naked women prancing the catwalk in barely there lingerie, the light and smoke effects coming from overhead covered the firing of small trang darts from robotically controlled guns Chuck had had mounted in the lighting grid surrounding the catwalk. A special CIA crew had been substituted for the normal lighting grips that morning. Chuck had chosen these weapons to eliminate any civilian casualties. Anyone struck accidently would simply wake up with the same hung over feeling half the room was going to have the morning after an event like this.

The distraction on stage made it easy for the NSA team to discretely neutralize the disoriented Ring Agents without grabbing the attention of the patrons at the event. With the six Ring Agents in the function hall taken care of, that left just the two by the entrance, the two by the escape door and the guards in the room. Ursula's unplanned arrival actually was beneficial as the door to the room was now unguarded with the two operatives that were stationed there now holding her captive.

Chuck punched up the special camera feeds he had installed on his smart phone as he headed through the underground tunnels connecting the library to Vibiana and the Annex. Watching and listening to the exchange in the room above him he found the narrow staircase that reminded him of the one that led to the top of the dome of St Paul's Cathedral in London. He had always wanted to visit and climb all 528 steps and gaze across at the spectacular view of one of the world's great cities.

Once at ground level he waited for the signal from Casey that the NSA had accomplished their mission.

Sarah sat stone-faced. She had to command all of the strength she had gained by exorcising the demon that was her Red Test with Chuck. She would not let the horrible memories of that night affect her this time. His love had borne that pain for her and she would not fail him now.

Sarah took a deep breath and stared an icy glare into Shaw's eyes. "She was a traitor, just like her husband."

"You bitch! She was innocent and you murdered her for nothing!" Ursula screamed and tried to break free from the grasp of the Ring Agents holding her. Thankfully the beat of the music from the stage was loud enough that no one outside heard the cries of the hysterical woman.

"Shut that woman up!" Commanded the Director. This whole meeting was heading into the shitter because of this intruder. It was time to end all this and get on with his plan.

Shaw also knew he was losing control and he needed to do something. He nodded to Carina who stepped out from behind the chair Shaw was seated in and aimed her gun at Sarah.

"Actually Sarah, she's right. Eve was an innocent. The intel Graham used to order the sanction was bogus."

Sarah's resolve was shaking. The memory of her Red Test was bad enough but if Eve was an innocent, she was a murderer just like Ursula had screamed at her. She knew Chuck loved her but how could he look at her the same way once he found out she had killed an innocent woman.

"H... How do you know that? Graham would never have had me kill an innocent."

Carina saw the pain in Sarah's eyes. She knew Chuck wouldn't let this go much further. Her eyes scanned the room for any sign of him or Casey. _'Where the fuck are you Chuck?'_

"I know it was because I was the anonymous source who leaked the intel to Graham."

"What?" Sarah and Ursula both exclaimed.

"You bastard Daniel! You told me she was a rogue Agent who wanted Eve out of the way so she could get close to Graham and advance her career. Now you tell us Graham ordered her killed on information _YOU_ provided? Eve was your wife! I thought you loved her? I thought HE loved her." Tears now flowed from the distraught woman's eyes. Her son-in-law had set up her daughter to be killed, a killing ordered by the man who had taken her in after she helped him on a mission that got her pregnant with Eve. All the hatred and anger she had felt these past five years had all been based on a lie. It was too much for her and she slumped in the arms of the Agents holding her.

"It doesn't matter now, Sarah, as Agent Miller is about to put a bullet between your eyes. And Ursula here, well she is just going to be another casualty of a CIA operation gone bad. You see _Agent Walker_, after I left Thailand I knew I wasn't going anywhere in the CIA. Agents who sell out their partners and get them captured don't tend to be promoted real fast up the ranks. Agents like you can just fuck their way to the top. So I saw a brighter future for me with the Ring. After a few years working small ops as a double Agent and feeding some low level intel to the Director here, I figured what better way to advance in the Ring, than by becoming the CIA's Ring expert. I'd have access to all kinds of classified information, mission plans etc and I could feed that to Simon and eventually get a seat at the table."

"But what the hell does that have to do with setting up your wife?"

"Yes Daniel, do tell us." the disdain for the bragging agent this time dripping from the Director's voice.

Shaw looked back and forth between all the parties and flashed a sinister smile of pure evil.

"I knew Graham was all about mission first. He would order his own mother killed if he thought it would help protect this nation. He thought Eve was a threat and so it was easy to get him to give the order. I also knew he would never acknowledge the sanction as it would cause folks to look more closely at his relationship to Eve and the circumstances of her birth. Ursula here can attest to Graham's part in that little soap opera. His only solution was to blame it on the Ring. So what better way to become the CIA's Ring expert than by playing the distraught husband bent on avenging his wife's murder at the hands of the Ring. Graham thought I would stop at nothing to bring them down and that is exactly what I made him believe."

Carina chuckled a bit in surprise. "Wow Shaw, you sacrificed your partner and then your own wife for a plum assignment so you could become a double and defect. Remind me to never, ever get in the way of something you really want. If it weren't so creepy, it would be all kinds of freakin' hot." She winked seductively at her new partner.

"Don't worry Agent Miller, once our friend Simon here gives me what I want, I'll show you just how 'freakin' hot' I can get."

"Well I'm not that easy to impress, so I hope you are up to the challenge Danny boy."

Ursula continued to struggle against her captors. The anguish in her heart was also being fueled by the hatred she felt for the man she had once embraced as family. He had betrayed her and he had betrayed Eve.

Sarah on the other hand was using every ounce of will power and training to control the ocean of emotions inside her mind and soul. Her biggest private fear had always been that she had killed an innocent that awful night. If what Shaw was telling them was true, that fear had become a reality.

Just when she thought she was about to break from the despair of this revelation, she heard the one thing that would carry her through anything no matter how painful or how alone she felt. Just as her tears were about to surface, she heard her partner, she heard her anchor, she heard Chuck.

_"Sarah, Casey and the NSA guys have neutralized the Ring Agents in Vibiana. All that's left are the two by the exit and those in there with you. Ursula showing up made me call an audible and Seven of Nine is a go."_

God she loved that nerd.

Simon however, was getting impatient. He needed to dispose of Shaw, capture Walker and Carmichael and get back to the hive. The longer he was in the open, the more likely something else unforeseen would happen that put him at greater risk. Shaw's mother in law showing up was enough. He was also concerned because of the lack of chatter from the other agents on site. Carmichael should have been seen by now. He needed to get this thing moving before Shaw screwed things up completely. But then again he thought he had a trump card up his sleeve that just might change the balance here so it was time to call Shaw's bluff and see what he wanted. Simon hated to lose at poker and that's why he always stacked the deck.

"Ok Agent Shaw let's say you can deliver the Intersect, what is it you want from me?"

"Your job." Shaw face full of smugness.

Simon laughed. "MY job, and why the hell would I give you that?"

"Well Simon, the way I see it, I deliver the Intersect to you in exchange for your job and you deliver it to the Elders in exchange for a seat on the council with a fast track to become the next Ring Elder. The Elders get what they want, you get what you want, I get what I want and Carina here gets what she wants. Everybody wins except Agent Walker, she just gets dead."

"I'm afraid _that's_ not going to happen, Agent Shaw."

All eyes turned towards the sound coming from a previously unseen passageway that had opened in the wall separating the Annex from the main room at Vibiana. Dressed in a suit that even James Bond would have been proud of, holding a modified Sig Sauer P226 and lit from the staircase below, all the entrance needed to make the tall and confident agent's entrance complete was a smoke machine.

"Carmichael? Where the hell did you come from?" Shaw realized he hadn't been briefed about the secret passageways that lay under Vibiana.

Ignoring the question Chuck simply said, "You see Agent Shaw, Agent Walker is my partner and from what I've just heard, I'm glad you no longer are."

The Director was pleased. Carmichael's entrance made it possible that he may just get what he wanted after all. It was time for him to take control. He signaled the Agents to take out the NSA team. Unfortunately for him none of them in the main hall were still on station.

"So Agent Carmichael, we finally meet. How nice of you to drop in on our little gathering. I think you know pretty much everyone here. But unfortunately your _'former'_ partner isn't the only one that wants Agent Walker dead. In fact I believe that you are the only one who doesn't."

Chuck looked slowly around room and focused on the redhead standing next to Shaw, his eyes piercing.

"Sorry, Chuckles." Carina shrugged. "You know I always take what Sarah wants. Too bad for you she moved on to the tall, dark, and traitorous Agent Shaw here. I've still never fucked a nerd."

"Still pissed about the diamond and me rejecting you I see."

"In your dreams Carmichael. Shaw just made me a better offer."

While Carmichael and Miller were doing their little dance, the Director noticed the strong visible reaction coming from their original unwanted guest.

"From your expression Mrs. Reiddy I believe you recognize Agent Carmichael here as well. May I ask how?"

Chuck turned and looked at Ursula, her mascara running haphazardly down her cheeks. He had never seen her look as broken, angry and desperate. He knew that everything she believed in had been a lie and the betrayal and devastation she felt right now was crushing her soul.

"Charles! Please! They both have to die for what they did to Eve!" Her voice cracking like she had screamed for the last three hours at a rock concert.

"Ursula, what do you mean they _both_ have to die? And who is Eve?"

"So you _do_ know each other?" The Director said, carefully watching the interaction between the two.

Chuck never took his eyes away from Ursula when he responded. "Ursula was my nurse while I was in training."

"Charles, I helped you in Zuoz, you have to help me now, you owe me. Shaw set up an innocent woman to die and that bitch is the one who killed her. They killed my Eve, Charles. They killed my innocent daughter."

"Ursula, Shaw is a traitor but Agent Walker would never kill an innocent. There has to have been a mistake."

"He just told us he gave Graham false info and Graham ordered that bitch to kill her. He had his own innocent wife killed so he could join the Ring. He has to die Charles, you have to kill him!"

Shaw realizing this was spiraling out of hand real fast and needing to move this along signaled to Carina to take aim at Sarah once again. Shaw turned and aimed his Walther PPK at Chuck.

"Drop your weapon Carmichael or Agent Miller here puts a bullet between the eyes of your little blonde CIA whore. You see she and I had a nice romantic diner last night and she was planning to screw my brains out back in my penthouse so she wouldn't have to go home to her lame assed apartment with the king of the geeks. Too bad that little tight assed General called or she would have been barely able to walk today."

"In your dreams Shaw. I'm not a fucking slut like Carina." Sarah spat out. The redhead shifted her gun and took aim once again.

"What's it going to be Carmichael, the gun or the whore?"

Suddenly the group heard a commotion outside as the indoor fireworks began to a rousing ovation for the finale of the fashion show.

Realizing the distraction, Ursula pulled her right arm free from one of the Ring Agents holding her and reached into the jacket of the one to her left grabbing his silenced Steyr M1-A pistol. She aimed and fired two quick rounds into the head of her former son in law. As Shaw was stiffly falling to the floor she turned her aim towards Sarah still seated on the couch.

"NOOOO!" Chuck yelled as he dove at his former nurse knocking the gun out of her hand. Ursula fell, crashing her head into the leg of the other Agent holding her.

When Carina saw Ursula shoot Shaw, she dropped the modified Glock 23 and quickly grabbed Sarah's Smith and Wesson from her clutch on the couch. She raised the gun and fired killing the two Agents near Ursula who were now taking aim at Chuck as he tried to get up off the floor. As she turned to see the Agent standing next to the Director take aim at her, Sarah reached for one of her throwing knives and took him out. They both then took aim at Simon. Showing no fear at all, he simply grinned back at the two female agents. Chuck had now grabbed his tranq gun from behind his back and aimed it at the Director as well.

Simon decided it was time to play his trump card. With a nod of his head towards Carina, suddenly another shot rang out from behind them and Carina dropped to the floor. A small river of blood slowly oozing from the wound just below her shoulder blade.

"Carina!" Sarah yelled, looking down at her fallen friend.

"I'd put down my weapons if I were you two or you will end up just like her." A new familiar female voice sounded from behind Chuck and Sarah.

"Why Agent Saunders, how nice of you to finally arrive."

"Yea, damned LA traffic. I almost missed my chance on the catwalk earlier. Agent Walker here almost had to fill in for me."

"Well I'm glad you got a chance at a little bit of fun after being cooped up in that underground cell for so long."

"Agent Walker, Agent Carmichael, your weapons please."

Chuck and Sarah placed their weapons on the floor and kicked them over towards the Director.

"Charles, Sarah I can't say its nice to see you again but the surroundings are much more airy and pleasant than the last time we spoke."

"Andrea, how the hell did you escape?"

Saunders smirked. "Come on Agent Carmichael. Ask your partner here how a trained female Agent can get any man or woman for that matter, to lower their guard down to a most compromising level. It's pretty easy once you get them thinking with their little head instead."

Andrea then looked over behind Chuck to see Ursula cowering in the corner terrified from the carnage she had just witnessed and been a part of just moments before.

"Well this certainly is a surprise. What are _you_ doing here Ursula?"

Ursula said nothing. The shock of seeing her old boss added little to the range of emotions she was feeling for the past few minutes. She was on the verge of becoming catatonic.

"Your former co-worker did us all a big favor." The Director nodded towards the dead body of one Daniel Shaw. "It seems we were all screwed by him."

Andrea walked over to see the remains of the man who had betrayed her those many years ago. She stood over him with an icy gaze at her one time partner. She put her foot under his chest turning his body onto his back so she could see his face. She reached down and pulled Shaw's Walther PPK from his dead hand.

"Fuck you, partner." Andrea raised his gun and fired two shots directly into his crotch. "You won't be needing those where you're going."

She turned and looked back towards the rest of the group with a most satisfied look on her face. "So why is she here?"

The Director smirked. This was going to be fun.

"It seems you two have a bit more in common than just working at the training facility for Agent Carmichael here." Simon walked over, standing next to Saunders and looked towards the woman still sitting on the floor.

"Well you see Nurse Ursula, Agent Carmichael was actually telling the truth, your daughter wasn't an innocent. She had been working for me all along. Agent Saunders was our mole at the Farm feeding us the names of trainees she thought might be vulnerable to being recruited. She found out about her connection to Graham and we recruited her when she was still in training. A few choice stories about Graham and her long lost mother and she was eager to get back at those she thought betrayed her. She was working for us ever since. So the info Shaw gave to Graham may have all been true. Agent Walker here simply followed her orders and killed a real double agent, your daughter."

Watching the scene unfold, Chuck knew it was time to end this or Ursula would have a complete breakdown right in front of them. He shifted his weight onto his left foot raising his right heel and tapped a small switch he had embedded there back down lightly three times signaling Casey to make his move.

All eyes turned towards the entrance knowing the difference between fireworks and gunshots. Casey's team was engaging the remaining Ring Agents.

Realizing he and Saunders were about to be out numbered Simon spoke, "I believe that is our cue to leave Andrea. Agents, I promise you, we will meet again." The two turned and headed towards the area Agent Saunders had entered the room across from where Casey was engaged with the Ring escape team.

As they were about to disappear Andrea turned and spoke to their adversaries one last time.

"Remember Charles, resistance is futile."

**A/N2 I hope your head isn't spinning too much after that one. Have a great holiday season and I'll be back with act 3 of Chuck VS Life,Love and Lies in 2013!**


	28. Chapter 28 The Pact

**A/N Well it's a new year and I just want to thank everyone for sticking with this story. It's been an amazing almost 18 month journey so far. To all the reviewers, alerters and readers I couldn't keep this up without your support. As we close in on the one year anniversary of the ending of our beloved show, I'm so proud to be a part of keeping this family alive. I hope for many years to come.  
><strong>

**This chapter deals with the aftermath of last chapter and sets us off on the final act of this story. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again to Esardi for his run through and to all my friends in Chuck. We're still going strong!  
><strong>

**Still don't own Chuck but if I did I'd be lining up some great new writers for the movie scheduled for release Christmas 2014.  
><strong>

**Chapter 28**

**The Pact**

**Castle**

**11:49 PM**

"What the hell, Chuck. Those fucking hurt!" A fiery mass of red hair popped up off the gurney looking left and right till she found her target.

"I'm sorry Carina, I didn't..." Chuck winced as he tried to apologize while he continued to unzip the body bag from around his very angry partner.

"Carina, don't be a wimp. We had to make it look real or the plan never would have worked. Besides don't you think you went a little overboard with the whole _'Oh I plan to have a lot more than my 'slutty hands' on him.' _line?" Sarah, still wearing her dress from the gala shot daggers at the redhead. A few drops of Shaw's blood could be seen on her left side.

"Oooh, a little touchy I see. You worried Chuck might like my _'slutty hands' _on him more than yours?"

Sarah glared back at the redhead but Chuck put his hand up to keep her at bay.

"Ok, ok, ok. First of all Carina, the only hands that are ever going to be on me are Sarah's and they are definitely not slutty." Chuck winked at Sarah who put her hands on her hips and smiled triumphantly at her adversary.

"Well they can be _very_ slutty when I want them to be." Sarah said with a smirk. Chuck immediately turned a bright shade of red.

Casey grunted and shook his head in disgust when that image was planted in his head. "Could we focus on the mission here before I throw up?"

Carina rolled her eyes. "Fine, but what was the point of the body bag, it was hot as hell in there when I woke up."

"Carina, we knew that the Ring probably had someone watching Vibiana's after the Director left so we couldn't have you walk out of there with us. You had to be brought out in a body bag like ...". Chuck swallowed remembering the sight he had seen.

"Like Shaw." Carina finished for him.

"Yes, like Shaw." Chuck responded, trying to act professionally but his face was a mass of emotion that Sarah certainly noticed.

Sarah took his hands turning him towards her and looked directly into his eyes. She knew Chuck will never be comfortable with the killing, even if they deserved it. "Chuck, he was a traitor. He intended to kill me and Ursula before turning you over to the Ring to become their super weapon and guinea pig. He deserved what he got and more, believe me. Shaw's death was a good thing. She saved us."

Chuck blew out a sigh. "I know who he was and what he planned to do, but...but.. it's just what Andrea did to him would make any man cringe, you know?"

Casey let out a small grunt of agreement. Even for a traitor, that was cold.

Carina pulled her legs out of the body bag and looked back and forth between the two men before turning to Sarah. "I thought Ursula killed him, what did Andrea do?"

Both Chuck and Casey grimaced at the thought. Casey hadn't seen it happen but saw the aftermath. Sarah decided it was better for her to answer.

"After she shot you Carina, she took a few liberties with some of Shaw's '_appendages_'. "

"What?"

"She shot his freaking balls off, ok?" Casey said as he clenched about every muscle he could clench.

Carina couldn't help but chuckle out loud causing Sarah to lose the fight to control her own urge to laugh.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Men, even when its the most evil guy in the world they think no one deserves that."

"Carina, I.."

"Don't Chuck. It's ok I get it. I bet Sarah does too. You guys are very protective about that part of your anatomy. But believe me when I tell you this, Shaw didn't lose anything special. It was about the only part of him that wasn't stiff as a board. It fact, a 2 by 4 is just about the perfect description for his..."

"Ok, I get the picture." Chuck's face began to turn a bright red again.

Carina couldn't resist, "And don't worry Chuck, from the smile I've seen on Sarah lately I think 2 X 10 is more..."

"Carina!" Sarah interrupted before Chuck got totally embarrassed.

Carina smirked but loved playing with Chuck's head, both of them, at least figuratively.

"Not that they were any big loss but why would she do that if he already was dead?"

Chuck and Sarah then proceeded to tell Carina about Saunders's history with Shaw and why she may have had her own personal reasons.

"Ok I get why she did what she did to Shaw but are you telling me that your entire backup plan depended on a former CIA Agent betrayed by her partner, who was turned by the Ring and was going to turn you over to them? Who suddenly agreed to work as a double/double for us? Isn't that a bit risky for even this team to pull off?"

"Yea, Bartowski. You were taking a big risk, especially with Walker in there. I know Beckman didn't like it. I was amazed when she actually agreed to it."

"Casey, Chuck and I talked about it last night and I agreed with him. I went in there knowing full well what the risks were, especially after Shaw contacted Carina." Sarah smiled at her partner/lover then reached and intertwined her fingers with Chuck's.

She continued. "There were two missions tonight. First expose Shaw for the traitor he was and second we still needed something or someone else to work undercover with the Ring hierarchy in case we found proof that Shaw was rogue. Andrea was the perfect choice. She had an established relationship with them and had a way of contacting the Director with the Ring phone she gave us."

"But how do you know she can be trusted? You said she was turned by them before." Carina asked.

"She was turned by them because she was betrayed by her partner and she felt that the Agency abandoned her in Thailand. The Ring offered her a way to get back at them. But when she was my trainer I got to know another side of her, something I don't think she has shown to many people if ever or at least since she was locked in that cage in Thailand. I think that by us saving her life when the Ring itself wanted to "clean up their mess", she came to trust Sarah and I. She knows what she did was wrong and has accepted her punishment willingly. I think she sees this as a chance to make up for all the wrong she did and maybe have some form of a life once her term in prison is over."

"But how do you know she won't just run?"

Chuck grinned widely. He had been waiting for that question. "Because she's Seven of Nine."

Sarah had to hide the smirk as she saw the looks of complete and udder confusion on both Carina and Casey. True thirty-six hours ago she had no idea what he was talking about either but she was amazed how much sense it made.

"What the hell does Seven of Nine mean?"

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other with a sparkle in both their eyes.

"Bartowski, if this is one of your creepy nerdisms I don't think I want to know."

Chuck grinned again before responding. "Actually Casey, Seven of Nine was something that Beckman insisted on before she'd agree to the plan." He was loving every minute of this.

"Oh God, he's corrupted a freakin' General of the United States Military. We are all doomed for sure." Casey rolled his eyes and then walked away shaking his head.

"Hey, I'm not the dumb blonde here but I have no freaking clue what you guys are talking about."

"Carina!"

"Just a figure of speech blondie, unless the shoe..."

Sarah jumped right into Carina's face but before Sarah could drop her where she stood, Chuck intervened and stepped in between them.

"OK girls, let's stop the estrogen fueled sparring before someone, probably me, gets hurt, ok?"

"This must be a dream come true for you Chuckles, trapped between Sarah and me while we go at it." Carina smirked.

Chuck turned and put his hands up in front of Sarah and just stared at her. Sarah took a breath and stepped back, her eyes burned with the heat of a laser on the redhead's smirk.

"Ladies, please let's all just take a breath and let me explain. Carina?"

"Fine."

"Sarah?"

Sarah put her hands up and nodded her agreement.

"Good."

"Get to the point, Bartowski."

"Ok, yes Seven of Nine is a bit of a nerdism but it's actually very appropriate here. When I first brought up the idea of using Andrea as a backup in case Shaw really was a traitor, Sarah and I knew that Beckman would not be at all pleased letting a known Ring Agent out of the secure bunker she was in. We had to come up with something to keep her in effect still in our custody while she was above ground."

"So she swallowed a tracker." Casey added sarcastically.

"Actually no." Sarah replied. "We thought about doing that at first but quickly realized what an incredibly dumb idea it was. Maybe someone like Shaw would be stupid enough to think he could get away with it but the Director is too smart and too careful to not run a scan on her long before she got anywhere near him."

"Then if it isn't a tracker, what did you do?"

Chuck walked over and pressed a couple of icons on the touch screen calling up a picture of a tall, beautiful, blonde woman in a grey, tight, cat suit like uniform. He turned back to face the group. His smile as wide as one of the screens behind him.

"This is Seven of Nine. Before you say anything Casey, yes, she is a character from the twenty-fourth century but actually some of the '_technology_' used here is not that impossible even today."

"Well she is pretty hot,... if you like blondes." Sarah quickly shot Carina a glare. "But what's that stuff above her eye, some sort of nerd jewelry or weird piercing?"

Chuck smiled broadly. He really was enjoying this part. "Ahh Carina, glad you mentioned that. You see, Seven is a member of the Borg, I won't bore you with a long winded explanation but.."

"Thank heaven for small favors."

"Casey..." Sarah glared at her partner.

"Now, as I was saying." Chuck continued." The Borg is a kind of collective, kind of like a beehive. Everyone has their roles and everyone is linked to each other through the technology like Seven had implanted on her face. Using that technology the Borg "Queen" is always in contact with her collective.

"Like Seven of Nine, Saunders was implanted with a special new communications device that keeps her in constant contact with us if needed."

"But Chuckles, wouldn't the device be detected just like a normal tracker?"

"Good question, Carina, but no it wouldn't. A tracker is detected because it emits a small, very low power, constant radio signal that can be picked up by many small handheld analyzers. This new technology doesn't do that. It has to be activated by a special received code so unless that code is received it is completely dormant. Only Beckman and us know that code. Plus it is made from special materials that show up as regular tissue if the agent is put through an MRI or CAT scan."

"That's all well and good Bartowski, but she's still a Ring Agent. What protection do we have that she won't simply defect again and have them remove it?"

"Because of this." Chuck swiped his hand across the screen and a small device appeared in a new window along with a picture of a scan of the human skull.

"The device is implanted at the base of the skull next to the brain stem. Any attempt to remove it would result in most likely complete paralysis and damage the Medula Oblongata that controls heart rate, breathing etc. Once implanted it can't be removed without killing the agent."

"Saunders agreed to this?"

"She had to or she would spend the rest of her life in a six by eight foot cell two hundred feet below ground." Sarah added.

"Look, I know that trusting a former CIA agent that defected to the Ring isn't something any of us would normally agree to, but we were able to convince Beckman that using Saunders was the best chance we had to get someone into the hierarchy of the Ring Elders."

"So, why would Saunders go along with it, what's in it for her?"

"Once she has completed her mission and the Ring is defeated, she will return to the bunker to finish out the remainder of the ten year life span of the implant at which time she will go into witsec and be free to live some kind of a normal life."

"Too good for a traitor." Casey mumbled under his breath.

"Casey, before she was betrayed by Shaw, Andrea was a great agent. She had saved many lives and was a true hero. No one, not even a Ring agent deserves what happened to her while she was in that prison in Thailand. I'm not justifying how she reacted once she escaped and was recruited by the Ring but she deserves a second chance to make things right after what her 'partner' put her through."

"You agreed to this Walker?"

"Yes, I did." Sarah looked over at Carina before continuing. "Casey, what happened to Saunders is a female agents worst possible fear. Carina and I were trained to bury it deep and never speak about it, but it never goes away completely. One thing I'll admit to you that I've learned from Chuck is that it is simply not humanly possible to completely suppress our emotions. We are trained to hide them and many agents do, for a while, but if we live long enough after an experience like that eventually those emotions have to come to the surface. And if you let them go buried too long the agent usually finds themselves in a two-bit motel with an empty bottle of scotch and a gun barrel in their mouths.

"That biggest fear happened to her but she survived it and she fought for revenge against those that she felt abandoned her. I'm not condoning what she did in any way but she is willing to pay her debt to this country by helping us take down the organization that used her and was going to kill her. Just like those drug lords in Thailand that Shaw gave her to would have eventually. When you feel you've been betrayed by everyone on all sides all you have left is yourself. You have to find your own inner strength or you die. If she can help us take down the Ring and come to some sense of peace in her heart then yes, I think she deserves that chance."

"Once a traitor, always a traitor in my book." Casey said with disgust.

"Look guys, I know we are asking a lot from you but at least so far she has done exactly what we asked her to do."

Carina jumped up from the table. "You mean you told her to shoot me?" Her eyes ablaze.

"No, not you specifically. Just that she was probably going to have to 'kill' one of the two of us to prove to the Director that she was on his side."

"Holy Christ Sarah, this was your damn idea but I'm the one that got shot?"

"Well every once in a while a plan works better than expected." The beautiful blonde smiled innocently.

"Very funny blondie. Remember payback's a bitch."

Chuck and Sarah both fought to hold in the laughter. Even Casey got an almost chuckle out of that one.

"Ok, we are sorry about that Carina, really. But without it I'm not sure we would have pulled this one off. Saunders is back working with the Ring Director and is supposed to check in with us in the morning. If she doesn't, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Ok, Chuck I just hope you know what your doing."

"Me too, moron."

"Casey!"

"Fine, me too Agent Carmichael. Happy?"

"Yes, let's keep it that way."

Realizing that the meeting was over, Chuck glanced over at the hall that led to the medical area in Castle. His face fell a bit and Sarah noticed the look of concern on his face.

"Sarah if you don't need me for a few minutes, the medics should be finished and I'd like to go check on Ursula." The concern deeply evident on his face.

"No, we can handle the reports and I think she's going to need someone right now and you know her better than anyone here."

"She was pretty shook up and is probably worried we are going to arrest her."

"She's been through a lot in the last 24 hours."

"More than one person should have to go through in a day." The four partners all nodded.

As Chuck began to walk away a little apprehensively, Carina trotted over and grabbed him gently on the shoulder turning him to face her. She smiled a soft smile and looked sincerely in his sad eyes.

"It was a good plan Chuck. We're all very lucky to have someone like you on our team." She kissed him softly on his cheek.

"Thanks Carina. That means a lot." Chuck gave her a small smile, dipped his head and headed down the corridor to the examination room to talk with his former nurse.

As Carina headed back to get started on her reports she looked over at Sarah who was smiling at her long time friend. She mouthed the words "thank you" and Carina nodded slightly, sat down and began to write her version of the events of the evening.

**Examination Room**

**12:23 AM**

Chuck looked through the observation window in the door and saw the fragile form of a woman whose entire life had been shattered tonight. She was lying in an almost fetal position on the small hospital bed. As she lay there he could see her trembling from what he believed had to be fear, anger, betrayal and a host of so many other emotions he couldn't name. Even though this woman had every intention of killing Sarah tonight, he couldn't help but feel incredible empathy for what this woman was going through.

He thought back to his days at the training center and how she had been the only one who treated him like a person and not just the next faceless agent wannabee who came through that facility. She used his first name and had shown him kindness. It wasn't just the massages she would give him after Saunders had beaten the crap out of him in training, it was the fact she talked to him like a human being and he could be more himself in front of her than anyone else he had met there. Sure Jack Landers had talked to him but that was more a professional doctor/patient type discussion. With Ursula he talked about normal meaningless things. Good old fashioned small talk and it made him think about the life he had long before that double-edged sword of an email appeared in his inbox back in Burbank.

As she lay there he thought about what she must be thinking and feeling right now. He had suffered great loss in his life and feelings of abandonment but to realize that everything you believed in was a lie and that her biggest mistake ultimately led to both her daughters death and in some ways her killing the man she had once trusted as her son in law. He couldn't imagine the war that must be going on inside her. No person should have to carry all that she had to bear witness to and be a part of tonight.

Chuck took a deep breath and knocked gently on the door before opening it.

"Ursula?"

"Go away!" She responded with her voice muffled from the pillow she was clutching like it was her only grasp on reality. Like if she let go she would fall into a bottomless abyss.

"Ursula, it's Chuck. I'd like to talk with you for a few minutes if I could."

"No, there's nothing to talk about, nothing matters any more."

Chuck gently closed the door behind him and pulled a chair over next to the bed and sat down. Hesitantly he reached out and touched her shoulder hoping to turn her to face him. But she yanked her shoulder back quickly.

"Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me!" She yelled, still muffled by the pillow that he could see was soaking wet from her tears of despair.

Chuck pulled his hand back and placed it in his lap. "Ok, I'm sorry. I won't touch you, I promise."

He sat there minute after minute watching her sobbing and felt horrible for not knowing how to lessen her pain.

After what seemed like twenty minutes he heard her voice barely above a whisper. It's timber dry and broken.

"It was all a lie and it's all my fault."

"Ursula, it wasn't all your fault. Shaw was going to kill us all if he had his way. You just..."

Chuck stopped mid-sentence when Ursula sat up and turned suddenly, looking at him with fire in his eyes."

"I don't give a fuck about Shaw. He deserved to die. Go ahead and arrest me, I don't care. My life is over anyway. If he was here right now I'd do it again in a heartbeat!"

Chuck leaned back slightly at the fierceness on her face. Streaks of black mascara running down her cheeks. Her eyes as bloodshot as many a frat boy on a sunday morning.

"Ursula, I..."

"Don't you get it Chuck? I did this, all of it. If it wasn't for me being such a fool none of this would have happened. Then to top it off I was such a coward and Eve, my poor precious Eve, had to pay the ultimate price for my mistakes." She turned back around and huddled back in the mascara stained pillow again.

"Ursula, I'm not going to arrest you. I don't know everything that happened before all this but I do know that you probably saved my life and the life of the woman I love tonight."

"Yea, some hero I am. I saved the life of the woman that killed my daughter." Sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Ursula, about that. You have to know..." Ursula turned back around and reached out to take his hand in hers.

"Chuck, I'm sorry. That was unfair, You don't have to explain. I don't blame Agent Walker anymore."

"You don't?" Chuck asked curiously.

"No, in many ways she's as much a victim here as Eve was. It seems Graham betrayed her too."

Ursula shifted around and sat on the edge of the bed. She reached out her hand towards a folded towel that was sitting on a metal roll around cart next to the chair Chuck was sitting in. He looked, saw what she was reaching for and handed it to her. She then wiped the tears and mascara from her cheeks leaving just faint reminders of what had happened on her still reddened face. She looked older and more broken than he had ever seen her.

"Chuck, Agent Walker was just a pawn in all this. The tool that was used by fate to pay me back for my weakness and my betrayal of my husband and daughter."

"Ursula, I..."

"Please Chuck. Let me finish."

"Ok."

Ursula proceed to tell him the story of that night back at the West German Consulate. How she let herself be drawn to the flame of excitement and danger the spy life tempted her with. How she had let a charming, dangerous and handsome man take advantage of her naïveté and how Eve had been the result of that moment of weakness. How she felt so guilty at betraying her new husband that she let Langston Graham convince her to lie to the only man she had ever truly loved because she thought he would never forgive her for that betrayal.

Graham came from a world that thrived on lies and the weakness of others. He used those weakness to his advantage every day of his life and in his world honesty only lead to disaster. His guilt about getting her involved in a mission she had no business going on made him insist that she never reveal anything about Eve and the circumstances of her being conceived to anyone including but especially her husband. He knew that once he found out he would make things difficult for him both personally and professionally.

"Chuck, if I had had the courage to tell the man I love the truth about Eve and stood up to Langston, then none of this would have happened. Even if he divorced me and threw me out of the house, Eve and I would have been together. I would have raised her myself and

kept her from this life of pain, loneliness and lies. She never would have joined the CIA and she never would have met that bastard Daniel. If I had told my husband the truth she never would have felt betrayed by her mentor and by her mother. She never would have joined the Ring and she wouldn't be dead right now."

Ursula's tears began to flow freely again. Chuck's heart broke for her. The lure of the glamorous spy life had caused a naive young woman to make a mistake that led her only daughter to a life of lies, heartache and ultimately death. As he listened to her story he couldn't help but think of what it must have been like for Eve to learn that her mother hadn't died like she had been told but had abandoned her. That the man she looked up to like a father had been lying to her, her whole life as well. He couldn't help but think of his own mother walking out and abandoning Ellie and him so long ago. How it broke his father so deeply that ultimately he felt he needed to abandon his kids to protect them. At least he and Ellie had each other and had gotten the chance to get their father back in their lives. Eve had no one and had become vulnerable to the charms of a man like Daniel Shaw and the darkness of the desire for revenge against those she felt betrayed her.

"I'm so sorry Ursula."

"Chuck, if you can ever learn anything from a sorry excuse for a woman, wife and mother as I am please listen to this."

"Ok,"

"I heard the way you talked about Agent Walker when you were at the training center. I saw the sparkle in your eyes. I also saw that you were willing to die to protect her when you thought I was going to kill her. I know you love her and she means a great deal to you."

"More than I can possibly say."

"You're a good man Chuck, a thousand times better than that bastard son in law of mine. If you love her, don't ever lie to her. No matter what it is, trust her to be able to handle the truth. Don't keep secrets from each other either. They will always come out and when they do it will be much worse than anything you worried about at first. Promise me you won't make the same mistakes I did."

"I promise." He gently took her hand in his. This time she didn't pull back.

"Thank you Chuck. I'm sorry for everything I caused tonight and I'm sorry for hating Agent Walker for all those years. Tell her that for me will you please?"

"I will."

"She's a very lucky woman to have a man like you in her life. I was too. I just wish that I had been strong enough to trust him like he deserved."

"Thank you, but I'm the lucky one. I have no idea what she sees in me."

Ursula chuckled softly. It was the first small positive expression she had shown since this awful day began. "That's why you both deserve each other."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I guess that depends on what your boss says. But I think it's time for me to finally be honest. No more secrets, no more lies. If they will let me, I'm going to head back to Zuoz. There is an amazing man there that deserves the chance to know the truth about the woman he married. I just hope he can find it in his enormous heart to forgive me someday. I know I don't deserve it but I'm going to lay it all bare and beg for his mercy."

Chuck nodded. "You're a good woman Ursula, you were young and you made a terrible mistake. If he is half the man you say he is, he will forgive you in time. It won't be easy but nothing that truly matters in life ever is. Believe me Sarah and I both know that all too well."

Ursula reached forward and put her arms around the tall lanky man in front of her. Chuck reciprocated and held his former nurse tightly. After a few comforting seconds the two let go of each other and gave each other a small smile.

"So I don't think they are just going to let me leave right away are they?"

"Ahhh no, not right away. The General is going to want to speak with you but I promise I'll be there the entire time. She may look intimidating, well more than just look she IS intimidating, but she's actually a pretty straight shooter. I've already spoken to her some so please just be honest and everything should work out fine. In a way you did us a service. You exposed a traitor and protected us."

"Thank you Chuck... for everything."

"You're welcome, We'll take care of your things at your hotel and I'll bring you something you can sleep in. You can stay right here and get some rest. I'll be back in the morning before your meeting with the General."

"Thanks. I am pretty tired."

Chuck smiled, patting her hand. He got up and headed towards the door. Once outside he looked through the observation window again and saw Ursula break down and start to cry once more. Though he wanted to go back in and comfort her he knew that there would be many more nights like this full of pain and despair before the healing could begin in earnest. She had to come to terms with all the hurt and mistakes she had made and not suppress them. He hoped that one day Ursula and her husband could find it in their hearts to take that first step back towards forgiveness and each other. She needed to forgive herself just as much as she needed him to forgive her.

**The Ring Hive**

**Glendale, CA**

**01:19 am **

A deep navy blue Audi pulled down the ramp in the garage area of the Ring hive. The Director and a blindfolded Agent Andrea Saunders had changed cars three times in residential parking garages before finally being certain they weren't being followed. Once stopped the two stepped out from the vehicle and were escorted inside.

"I want a full report from all team leaders on what went wrong with this clusterfuck within the hour. Then I want the jet fueled and ready for a 6am takeoff, got it?"

"Yes Director." the young assistant ran off chattering into his headset.

"Agent Saunders you can remove your blindfold. I couldn't run the risk of you knowing this location if you are captured again. I hope you understand."

The tall brunette pulled the black sack and blindfold from her head and placed them on the seat of the Audi. She had a feeling she would be wearing them again. "No problem, Director. I fully understand."

"Andrea, I need you to go with these men to have a full body scan done. I know we did a field scan already but we can't run the risk that any devices were implanted in you while you were in captivity. Once that is completed I'll have them escort you to my office and we can discuss where we go from here."

Andrea's pulse raised slightly at the thought of the body scan but Chuck and Beckman had promised her that the new "Borg" implant would not show up on either an MRI nor CAT scan. She hoped they were right because if it did, things would become very unpleasant for her very soon.

"Thank you Director, we do have a lot to talk about." The brunette nodded and headed off to the infirmary.

Simon signaled for his assistant, "Make sure you do a thorough examination. I don't trust her or Carmichael and the CIA. The timing of her escape was just too coincidental. I'll need more proof of her loyalty before we send her on any important missions."

"Yes, Director. Consider it done."

"Have we gotten any word about the delivery from Costa Graves?"

"No sir, but it wasn't expected into Cardiff until tomorrow evening."

"Fine, let me know as soon as it arrives. That material could prove very useful if my hunch is right."

"Yes, sir."

"If the tests are clean on Agent Saunders, have her ready to leave with me when the jet is fueled and ready. I want to be in London as soon as possible. I plan to oversee the operation personally."

Simon's assistant nodded and headed through the door that led further into the Hive.

The Ring Director still clad in his tux from the evening's event opened a small cabinet next to a large monitor showing the logo for the Ring. He hated the symbol as it reminded him too much of some of the failed attempts at world domination from history. He was determined not to make their same mistakes and let ego and the lust for power corrupt the Elders any more than it already had. The smart would control the world in the twenty-first century not madmen. This was a new world where a geek with a keyboard could cause more damage than a thousand tanks and armored divisions. Criminals and terrorists could simply sit in a cave in Pakistan or at a beach hotel in Fiji and bring a country to its knees.

This new world demanded new weapons and new technology but it also demanded a new way of thinking, his way. The biggest weapon in anyone's arsenal was one tall agent with a vast database of secrets in his head. He knew who had it had the advantage and he was determined to have that advantage no matter what it cost.

"Well Charles Carmichael, it's time to figure out if you have any other weaknesses beyond one stunningly beautiful CIA Agent."

**Casa Bartowski/Walker**

**02:13 am**

Sarah Walker stood naked in front of the mirror in the bathroom removing her makeup, before jumping in the shower. He hair twisted up in a messy bun, she barely concentrated on the task she had performed tens of thousands of times before. Part of her training besides all the guns, martial arts, seduction techniques and language skills had been to teach her how to take care of herself and her appearance. She scanned her skin for possible blemishes, which even someone like Sarah Walker got on a rare occasion, to signs of stress and worry.

As she wiped her skin she looked deeply into her own sapphire eyes. She had been trained by both her father and the agency to hoist an impenetrable mask and no one could look into them or at her face and see anything beyond what she let them see. But she could no longer hide her inner thoughts from herself, though she had also been trained in techniques to do just that and had been successful on many an occasion in the past. It was a skill that kept many an agent, herself included, sane after some of the things she had seen and been asked to do for the greater good. Things like she had witnessed tonight.

But ever since she came to Burbank, a naive, caring, humble man had been able to see right through the steel curtain she kept between the world and a con man's daughter. From the moment he told her he could be her own personal baggage handler, in a way he always had been. He both knowingly and unknowingly carried much of her burden simply by a smile or a gentle touch or even just a silly joke. Ever since he took on that role she found it more and more difficult to hide the pain this life of lies could bring from him and even from herself. The more he carried, the less she wanted to bear. The excitement, the adrenaline rush of a lifestyle where the next moment could be your last. Where you wrapped yourself in the greater good as a salve for all the despicable things you had to do and see. The lies and betrayals had become harder and harder for her to accept as a consequence of this life of fast cars, beautiful people and the lust for power and adventure.

What also had made it harder and harder to bear was when she saw how it affected that amazing man in their bedroom. She knew he was trying to put on a happy face so that she wouldn't see how much heartache he felt when the pain this life of lies caused another person.

Sarah put down the facecloth and stepped into the shower. Her mind continued to think about things she never would have let herself think about 3 years ago. She cared about the greater good but that had always been a nebulous concept to her. A way of justifying what she had done as a child or as an agent of the CIA. She had been so closed off her entire life that if she was honest with herself, before Burbank she never met a truly genuine member of the greater good without trying to figure out how to help her dad relieve them of some of their good fortune or naturally assuming they were a threat to her or her mission. The real honest pain of others was something she had difficulty grasping because she had never been allowed to or allowed herself to become close enough to anyone to be able to sense what they were going through. They were simply a means to an end.

But Chuck Bartowski genuinely cared about people and she knew after what they had seen and been a part of tonight, it had clearly broken Ursula and he would feel compelled to try and carry some of her burden as well. Even knowing that when she first arrived there she had every intention of seeing his girlfriend die. It was one of the things that made this life so hard on a man like him and maybe this was one of the things a misguided and over-reaching Bryce Larkin had tried to protect him from back at Stanford.

Then Bryce over-reached again and thrust Chuck into an even worse life when he sent him the Intersect for his own selfish needs with again the misguided self justification of an undeserved sense of authority. It seems he had already been corrupted by the lies and secrets himself.

But ironically it was Chuck's inner character honed by a loving and committed sister, that made him an even better spy than Bryce could have ever hoped to have been. For Chuck it was never about the adrenalin rush of a death-defying mission or the post mission sex with a beautiful and many times faceless and nameless woman. Chuck was a great spy and carried the burden of being a spy becausehe genuinely wanted to help others have a safer and better life. It was never about the self gratification that Bryce Larkin or Daniel Shaw thrived on. It was about bearing that burden so that others wouldn't have to. In this one way, though they are completely different people, Chuck and Casey were so very much alike and its why she admired both so much.

But Chuck had taught Sarah who the faces and the people were behind the greater good. They were people like Ellie, Devon and Morgan. Even folks like Jeff and Lester were part of what they had been fighting to protect. Knowing who those faces were had made her more dedicated to the work. Because sometimes it helps to know what you have to lose.

But when the lies, the killings and the betrayals were laid bare she also saw the ugliness this life caused for those that chose, like her, to live it or those that had it thrust upon them, like Chuck had been originally. Even with their successful mission tonight Sarah knew the man she loved was hurting. Sure he felt accomplishment because his plan worked and the team was safe. But the death of even a traitorous bastard like Daniel Shaw, who had every intention of killing her still weighed heavy on Chuck. The devastation that the revelations from the mission caused his one-time nurse to have to face, she knew was tearing him up inside. It was time for her to comfort him as she knew he had tried to comfort the broken woman in a Castle holding cell.

Sarah stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the powder blue oversized bath towels she loved so much. They had been a small luxury she wanted to bring to their home. She and Chuck had wrapped both of themselves up in just one towel on many an occasion after a shared shower since she had moved into their home with him.

Home, it was a word she had never really known the meaning of till she met the man who had been her home since the day she walked into the BuyMore almost three years ago. And here in that home that wonderful man needed her and it almost made her cry at the simple joy of being needed.

She quickly ran a brush through her still moist hair, wrapped the softness of the towel around her and headed towards the bedroom where her home waited.

As she walked in she saw him sitting at the computer writing an email. She walked up behind him and placed her hands gently on his shoulders. She leaned over and kissed the spot just behind his right ear she loved so much and knew drove him crazy.

"Hey beautiful." He turned his head and gently kissed her cheek.

"Hey yourself. It's late Chuck who are you writing an email to at this hour?

"Remember Jack Landers, the councilor I had in Zuoz that I asked to talk to Andrea?"

"Ummhmm" Sarah walked around the chair and sat on Chuck's lap.

"Well, I wanted to ask him if he could help Ursula." She could see that sadness and concern in his eyes ever since they had left Castle.

"Chuck, you know she made her own choices and she will have to deal with the consequences of those choices."

"I know, believe me. If anyone understands the consequences of making a difficult choice, it's me." Chuck smiled a small smile while he tapped his right temple. "It's just that everything she believed in, those she trusted and cared about, they all lied to her."

Sarah could see the empathy in Chuck's soft brown eyes. That ability or compulsion even, to connect with another human being's pain was something she marveled at whenever she saw the man before her put others first. It's was one of the hosts of things she loved about him and something she worried desperately that his choice to download the 2.0 and become a spy would never change. It was one of the things that make him great.

"I know she got caught up in the glamour and excitement of the spy world. I know what that feels like first hand. When I got the chance to fly a helicopter or dance with the most beautiful woman in the world at a gala I have no possible right in hell of attending on my own, I could feel the lure of this life. I can see how it can be so enticing, anyone who has ever watched a Bond movie can. But they never show you the toll that keeping secrets and living in a world based on lies can have on a person. That the glamour of the spy world led to her getting pregnant and an innocent life was irreparably changed because she kept that fact a secret from her husband all those years. She chose to lie and keep that secret because she was told by someone she trusted and cared about, it was what spies did. And when that betrayal became known, as they always do, that young innocent victim became wrapped up in the same world of secrets and lies and it ultimately led to her death, the death of her traitorous husband and a broken woman lying on a cot feeling like she has lost everything."

Chuck shook his head and the tears that had been welling up in his eyes took the long trek down his handsome face.

Sarah gently stroked the curls behind his ear that she adored. She leaned in and tenderly kissed this amazing man. When she pulled back both sets of eyes held pools of salty tears.

Chuck continued. "I know the world we live in is a very dangerous place and that much of what we do is based on secrets and deceit. But what we have together Sarah, is so much more important than any of that. I need to know that between us at least our choices will always be based on truth and honesty."

Sarah shifted in Chuck's lap, reached out and took his right hand in hers. She smiled brightly at the man before her, the man who cared so deeply about people and the man she passionately loved.

"Ok, Chuck how about we make a pact. That no matter what the circumstances, no matter what the pressures of our jobs or the world around us, that between you and I," she took her other hand and swung it back and forth between them, "between us there will be no secrets and no lies. We will trust each other to tell the truth and to be able to deal with anything no matter what."

"No secrets, no lies huh?"

"Uhmmmhmmm" Sarah nodded.

"Does that mean I have to tell you what I buy you for Christmas too?" He said with a devilish grin.

Sarah lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Well you know I'm a spy and I don't like surprises." But she had trouble keeping a straight face.

"Ok, ok. No secrets, no lies"

"No secrets, no lies." Sarah softly kissed him.

"I love you, Chuck. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sarah." He put his arms around her and pulled her tightly into his chest. It was as if when they held each other like this none of the lies, secrets and betrayals of the life they have chosen could harm them as long as they had each other. Chuck gently kissed her on the top of her head and she snuggled in closer.

As he held this amazing woman in his arms, he couldn't help his mind drifting back to another lying in an underground room not far away. A woman whose secrets and lies almost destroyed her. He vowed that nothing like that would ever happen between the woman he loved and himself. That they would both fight to never let the spy life change them. To always put the other first and face the challenges of their future together with total and complete honesty.

He smiled and whispered one more time.

"No secrets, no lies."

**A/N 2 I liked this one. I'm working on some other ideas and don't know if the next chapter of this or something new will get posted next but I'm feeling the fire again now that the holidays are over. **


	29. Chapter 29 The Partners

**A/N Yes I know. It's been over 3 months since I updated this story. I hope folks are still interested in act 3 which begins here.**

**Thanks to Esardi as always for his read through and for asking the right questions. You're the best buddy.**

**Still don't own Chuck but I have started a rewatch. My first since the finale aired. I'm finally ready to retake that journey even if where it ends up still bothers me.**

**Chapter 29**

**The Partners**

**Casa Bartowski/Walker**

**09:12 am PDT**

As the morning sun had cleared its way above the second floor of the Echo Park complex a couple of hours ago, the heat of the day began to rise towards what promised to be a bit of a scorcher for this part of the early fall. Chuck had spent most of his entire life in southern California and loved that there were still the odd ninety degree temperatures this time of year. Sarah had once told him about a mission she had in northern New Hampshire where some known terrorist organizations were crossing the border from Canada through some old railroad beds that had been converted to snowmobiles trails. The "corridors" were a convenient way to move both people and material in the dead of night.

She told him about the amazing colors of the foliage in late September and early October in that part of the country and how breathtaking it was. It was one of the few times she actually got a chance to "stop and smell the roses" while on a mission.

But Chuck loved the warmth and when she told him it was very common for the nights in the woods to drop into the thirties and even high twenties that early in the season he was glad he spent his fall evenings in shorts and a t-shirt instead of a down parka. It also meant that sleeping in the nude, a new favorite thing for him now that he and Sarah lived together was a perfectly comfortable way to sleep. He had developed a real appreciation for how Morgan had chosen to sleep ever since he was sixteen.

Now true the reason that he was nude was completely different than Morgan's reason but he at least saw some merit in the practice. His past experiences with Morgan's propensity for forgetting to put on anything when he got up for a drink or to use the bathroom had created some rather awkward late night/early morning moments over the years but the idea of walking into the kitchen at 3am and seeing a naked Sarah Walker bent over with her head in the fridge instead of one Morgan Grimes was a rousing endorsement of his new found sleeping style. The glow of the 25 watt refrigerator light illuminating the most beautiful woman in the world in all her glory was a definite improvement over what had come before.

Chuck's eyes began to flutter as he felt Sarah snuggled into his side running her fingers through the soft downy hair that ran up the center of his abs to his chest. It was one of her favorite things to do. She was glad Chuck never let Devon convince him to get waxed.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said softly as he lightly kissed the top of her head.

"It is isn't it." She pulled her arms tightly around him. "Any morning I wake up in your arms is a good morning."

Chuck smiled and pulled his arm around her even tighter. "I once asked you if you were a morning person or not and you answered, it..."

"..depends on the morning." She chuckled as she interrupted him.

"Yea."

"Well it still does but ever since I began waking up next to you I've become a morning person. But when you're not there, not so much. I think my answer now would be it depends on if I wake up next to you or not." She looked up into his warm eyes and then lifted her hear to give him a gentle kiss.

"Me too."

"So Chuck what is the plan for today?"

"Well, we are meeting with the General at eleven so we should probably jump in the shower and ..."

"Unh Uh." Sarah shook her head and gave Chuck a seductive look that would have turned Liberace straight.

"Sarah, we really..."

"Nope." the blonde continued with a smirk. She had no intention of leaving that bed anytime soon.

"Ok, so what do you have in mind my wicked blonde companion?" He coyly replied.

Sarah quickly rolled Chuck over onto his back and climbed to straddle him. She leaned down and kissed him with a passion that made his toes curl. The movements of her hips however, had a different effect on him. She pulled her head up and smiled at him with all the love in her heart.

Chuck quickly flipped them over and put himself in the dominant position. He kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing their own version of the Lambada. When he pulled back he looked down at the vision beneath him. "Well you are our lead Agent and I'm just a trainee so I better not disobey your orders."

"Right answer." She smiled at him and the heat of the morning wasn't coming just from the rising sun anymore.

**Castle**

**11:06 am**

Chuck and Sarah came racing down the stairs of Castle to be greeted by a smirk from Carina, a look of disgust from Casey and what appeared to be a very annoyed General on the monitor.

"Sorry, sorry morning traffic was a bear."

"Excuse me Mr. Bartowski, do you take me for a fool?"

"No ma'am, of course not."

"Am I not the Director of the NSA and have access to virtually every traffic camera in the world?"

"Ye..yes, ma'am."

"So please don't lie to me. I know exactly when you left your apartment."

"Yes ma'am." Chuck and Sarah both stood there sheepishly.

The General shrugged slightly, some of the fire leaving her voice. "You, Agent Walker and the entire team had a very difficult mission last night. If you needed a little more time to "decompress" after such a mission that's fine but please don't lie to me about it. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am it won't happen again."

Carina gave the couple a 'I know exactly what you were really doing' smirk and Casey just grunted his disgust at the thought.

"See that it doesn't."

"General, if I may ask what is going on with Ursula?"

"I appreciate your concern, Chuck. Ms Reidy was transported this morning to an NSA facility in Long Beach. After a few days of questioning, we expect to bring her to Langley for further debriefing. As long as she cooperates fully, I don't expect any charges will be brought. From your report Chuck, she did help save the lives of three agents and I expect her killing of her son-in-law will be ruled justifiable."

"Thank you General." he said with a small nod of appreciation.

"Now to the matters at hand. We activated Agent Saunders implant with a single ping about a hour ago and it seems she is in the air headed towards somewhere across the Atlantic. We don't want to risk another for at least twelve hours. That should give us a more accurate reading on her final destination."

"Was she aware we had done it?"

"Yes Agent Carmichael, if she was awake she would have felt a small tingling sensation. We had instructed her that when she felt that to try and be in a secure location twelve hours later for when we sent her any instructions. The first time we transmit real data to her might cause a physical reaction until she gets used to it. It's better if she is alone so as not to be noticed if she reacts in anyway."

"Good idea General." Chuck flinched a little as he realized he had stated the obvious. The General just rolled her eyes and continued.

"Now to the matter of how we proceed from here. The meeting that was held at the event last night could have grave consequences if we are not careful."

"How so General?"

"Agent Miller, three reasons, The Ring, a great deal of money, and a one time nuclear Costa Gravis struggling to rebuild it's economy and its leaders trying to stay in power."

"General, I thought Costa Gravis had surrendered all of it's nukes as a condition to being reinstated in the UN and the World Bank?"

"They did Agent Walker but some folks at Langley are convinced that they didn't surrender all of the weapons they had bought. After the fall of the Soviet Union many of the records were destroyed and the Russian Federation can't give a complete accounting of where the nuclear material was sold." The General's face turned deadly serious.

"If Costa Gravis was still in possession of few pounds of unaccounted for Plutonium, what better way to dispose of it than to sell it to an organization like the Ring. Selling it to Al Queda or some other terrorist organization could be traced back to them much more easily. The Ring is their best option."

"And the First Bank of Macau is the perfect way to launder the money".

"Precisely Agent Carmichael."

Chuck ran his fingers through his hair and turned his head away from the screen. Casey seeing his chance to get back at his old communist rival spoke for the first time.

"General, permission to head to Costa Gravis and put a bullet in the commie bastard once and for all." His face filled with anger.

"Denied!"

"What?" Team B all said at the same time, equally shocked.

"Begging the General's pardon. I.."

"I said denied." Beckman sighed and took a deep breath. No one on Team B dared speak.

"Colonel Casey, though I appreciate your dedication to duty, the Angel de la Muerte is not going anywhere near Costa Gravis."

' Angel de la Muerte?' Carina mouthed to Sarah. The blonde agent saw her boyfriend flash at the name.

Shaking his head, Chuck looked over at his partner and smiled with admiration. Casey on the other hand just rolled his eyes and looked away. He hated it when Chuck flashed on something from his file.

Chuck turned to Sarah and Carina letting them know he would tell the both later the pertinent facts without betraying their partner. He looked back at the screen and spoke.

"General, if I may I think that Agent Miller should head to Costa Gravis. We can't risk her being seen by the Director or anyone else from the Ring for that matter as that would blow Agent Saunders cover. Plus her DEA connections would have great resources at her disposal on the ground there already."

"I agree," the General turned her attention to the leggy redhead. "Agent Miller, I will personally inform the head of the DEA of your new assignment. This mission is too important to risk your untimely non-death being discovered and relayed back to the Director. I will demand only his most trusted Agent be assigned as your contact. You are to have no other contact with anyone from the DEA or any other Agency besides the people in this room, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, once we make contact with Agent Saunders we will decide on where we will send the rest of you. Sit tight but be ready at a moments notice."

"Yes, General." Chuck, Sarah and Casey, the big three of Team Intersect answered in unison.

"As this is probably the last time this entire team will be together for a while," The General said actually almost grinning. "I think we can pass on all the standard formality. Chuck would you mind getting what is in the top drawer of the file cabinet behind you?"

Chuck eyes shot between all of his teammates. Each one had a look of confusion just like his. He turned and walked the few steps to where his boss had sent him. Entering the code in the electronic lock the top drawer slid out exposing a blue padded envelope. Removing it from the drawer he turned and headed back towards his partners. The cabinet closed by itself and the electronic lock re-engaged,

"Go ahead open it, Agent Bartowski."

Chuck's head shot up looking at the face of a smiling petite General on the screen.

Opening the packet it contained a leather bound wallet with his official badge and embossed identification card, the smiling face on one Charles Irving Bartowski in the upper left corner.

"Congratulations Chuck, you are now officially an Agent of the Central Intelligence Agency of the United States."

As he ran his fingers over the gold plated metal with the symbol of his country and agency, a smile began to grow on the one-time BuyMore nerd herder. In a split second the amazing and sometimes agonizing journey he had been on since his late one-time nemesis surprised him with an email for his birthday, flashed in an instant. Only this time is wasn't the Intersect flashing, it was his own first hand memories.

"Agent Bartowski, you have proven to be a most "unique" trainee and you certainly have tried my patience on more than one occasion. But at the same time your courage, your intelligence and you commitment to your country has made it an honor to be your commanding officer. In light of your special talents and proven record the DNI has decided to waive the archaic Red Test requirement. We have no doubt that you would do whatever is necessary to protect your team and this country. Welcome aboard, Agent Bartowski."

"Th..Thank you General. I don't know what to say."

"Finally!" Casey grunted the joke, but the pride in his partner was quite evident. He reached out his hand and shook Chuck's firmly, nodding his approval. "You earned it."

"Thanks Casey. I couldn't have done it without you."

Casey put his hands up slightly letting Chuck know no more of the "lady feelings" especially in front of the General. But Chuck knew he was proud of him.

Carina then grabbed Chuck's arm and pulled him into a warm hug. Pulling back she kissed him on the cheek. "Congratulations, Chuckles!"

Blushing as Carina wiped the slight trace of lipstick off his cheek, "Thanks Carina."

Standing patiently at his side, the love of Chuck's life waited patiently for her turn to congratulate him fighting the tears of joy and pride welling up in her eyes. Once he turned towards her, she moved the short distance forward and pulled him into tender loving hug. Not at all like the one he had just gotten from Carina. After a few more seconds than was probably appropriate for the two 'professionals' she whispered in his ear, "I'll congratulate you properly when we get home."

Noticing the exchange, the General let out a small cough that caused the two to turn quickly towards the screen. They quickly stood at attention, Sarah's hands together behind her back.

_"_Agent Bartowski, as you are now an official agent of the US Government, I expect you to act with complete and total professionalism at all times."

"Yes, ma'am."

"It also means that Colonel Casey and Agent Walker," her voice emphasizing Sarah's name and title, "are no longer your handlers. The rules regarding assets and handlers no longer apply. You are her pier and their equal. Do you understand what that means, Agent Bartowski?"

Chuck took a second and thought about the ramifications of what she just said. He glanced over at Sarah and she nodded her understanding. Both trying desperately to hide the happiness they felt. General Beckman had just given her blessing to them being together out in the open.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." he said with his smile even bigger than when he got his badge. Not having to hide their relationship anymore was far more important to him than his new title.

The General then sighed slightly. Chuck's smile suddenly faded a bit.

"But I must caution you, that allowing your private life to interfere with your professional one, can be dangerous." then suddenly a small smile crept back onto the General's normally stoic expression. "But off the record, it's about damn time." Two seconds later the seal of the NSA appeared on screen.

**Final approach Gatwick Airport**

**01:03 GMT**

Andrea Saunders sat in front row of the Gulfstream jet, alone. It was the same seat she had spent the last ten hours in. Across the aisle from her was whom she assumed was her guard, escort and if need be, her assassin. Except for a few trips to the bathroom she hadn't moved the entire flight. She knew the Director didn't trust her yet and like most good spies he probably never would but so far it appeared that he had no idea she was working as a double agent. Actually she was a double, double (triple?) agent if you wanted to get technical.

Fortunately for her, the agent across the aisle had been sleeping when she felt the first twinge at the base of her skull. It was very slight but it caused her to flinch. Now that she knew what the activation of her implant felt like she would be better suited to hide any future reaction. She was very curious about how they would communicate with her. Would it seem like she heard it or would it be more like she just knew it? Would it be anything like what happened when Chuck "flashed' from the Intersect? She didn't think so but there hadn't been enough time to test it completely before she had to leave Andrews and meet the Ring Director.

They told her that if she wanted to get a message back to them she simply had to say it in her mind, beginning each thought with the phrase "Unimatrix 01". The nerds at Langley got a chuckle when Chuck had suggested it. But the humor was lost on everyone else. At the very least it wasn't something she would normally say and accidentally trigger the implant.

Simon Foster had slept much of the flight sleeping in his private quarters at the rear of the plane. While still at the Ring hive he had spent much of his night explaining what happened to the designated Ring Elder he communicated with. The Ring was structured in such a way that no one knew the identity of all of the Elders. The Director was no exception. He simply communicated with one specific Elder and they in turn communicated to the rest of the group by means of a matrix where one Elder knew only one other and so on and so on. They never appeared in the same location and capturing one only jeopardized one other. It was traditional spy craft that had been used for centuries but it worked. The less one person knew the less danger to all if they were captured.

Simon had told his assistant that he wanted to be woken about 2 hours before touchdown. This would give him enough time to shower and change before meeting with his newly returned agent. Having her sit quietly for the entire 11 hour flight with no interaction with anyone would be an interesting flashback to her time in captivity. The accommodations were much grander certainly but the isolation was similar.

The Director's assistant went to wake him at the designated time but he found the Director had already showered, dressed and was seated at his computer checking for any fallout from the failed mission in LA.

"As soon as we touchdown I want a full report on the status of our cargo's arrival in Cardiff. I want to personally speak with our agent in charge on scene. I need to know we got everything we paid for. I don't trust that little dictator's wife one bit. Hortencia would betray her husband in a heartbeat if it meant a return to the grand old days of the ruling class opulence before the fall of communism."

"Yes sir. Is there anything else?"

"Please escort Agent Saunders back to my quarters. I'd like to talk with her for a bit."

The assistant nodded and headed to get the brunette agent.

"Agent Saunders?"

"Yes?" she replied professionally. Her 'guard' watching her carefully.

"The Director would like to see you, ma'am. Come this way."

"Thank you."

Saunders unbuckled her seatbelt, stood up and followed the assistant aft.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes Agent Saunders, please sit down."

"Thank you sir."

The assistant left and closed the door to the small cabin.

"Now that we are alone do you mind if I call you Andrea?"

"No sir, that's fine."

The Director reached over and poured two glasses of Bourbon. He didn't ask, he simply handed the second glass to the brunette.

"I'm not a big drinker but I believe that the escape and return of one of our most valued agents is something worth celebrating, wouldn't you agree?" He said with that cocky sarcasm she had heard a few times before from him.

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Andrea, you can drop the sir when we're alone."

"Yes, si.. sorry yes Director."

Simon leaned back and took a long pull from his glass. The bite cleansing his throat as it went down.

"Ahhh. The reason I asked you back here Andrea was not just to toast your return to the fold but to advise you of your next critical assignment."

Saunders actually was taken back slightly by the idea of immediately getting an important assignment so soon after 'escaping' NSA custody. She figured she would have to go through some reintegration training and evaluation. "Assignment?"

"Yes, we are in need of someone with your "special" talents for an important mission. One that could change the balance of power dramatically."

"But si.. Director I haven't been an active field agent in a number of years. I've been predominantly working as a trainer and 'mole' inside the CIA since I was recruited."

"I am well aware of your record Andrea. I'm also aware of your 'work' with former Acting Director Mitchell, God rest his soul." He smiled smugly.

Saunders nodded. It seemed like her 'skills' as a Ring honey trap were about to be utilized again.

"We need you to get close to this man, David Hutcheson." he handed her a picture of a man in his late forties, dark hair, handsome with kind of a rougher Colin Firth look about him. "Hutcheson is the Director of PTAG Safety and Security Group. They are the main suppliers of security technology, cameras etc throughout Britain. He will be speaking monday and tuesday at the Transport Security Expo in London. You are to make contact with him there and keep him 'occupied' for the rest of the week. Do whatever it takes to get him to invite you to spend the weekend with him. In his safe at his home in South Kensington is a small communications device that we need you to attach to this specially modified Ring smart phone. Once connected you will alert our team and follow their instructions. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Director. What will my cover be?"

"You will be attending as Elise Lansing, personal assistant to the associate Director of Security for BART, recently divorced, and living in Sausalito."

"What is my play?"

"Hutcheson was recently widowed. His wife died from pancreatic cancer last year. He lives alone and hasn't dated since her death. It's your job to change that."

"Yes Director."

"On this data drive is everything we have on Hutcheson. Find something in there you can use."

Andrea took the data drive and nodded to the Director and left for he seat at the front of the plane. She did her level best to hide her disgust with her assignment. All she would ever be for the Ring was just another whore sent to try and get information from some lowlife like Mitchell. Even worse, now she was being asked to seduce an innocent, heartbroken man. She was expected to lure him to her bed taking advantage of his grief over his lost wife. Her 'boss' showed no compassion, and no sense of guilt. He was someone who knew something that he wanted to know. That was all the justification he needed to destroy this mans life and she would be the tool of that destruction.

Shaw, Mitchell and now Simon Foster were all about their own personal needs and desires. Power, money, sex and vengeance is what drove men like them. Carmichael had been the only man she knew that had ever displayed any compassion for others. He had shown her mercy and gave her a second chance when she didn't deserve it. He saved her life from both the Ring and the NSA when Casey would have gladly put her down for even breathing wrong. He also trusted her with this mission giving her a chance to redeem herself and shorten her sentence. Sure the little device at the base of her skull was their insurance policy but they didn't get to be great spies by doing something stupid like trusting someone who hadn't earned it. For some reason Shaw came to mind.

But Chuck had also given her something else, something she simply couldn't forget. Their 'date' back in Zuoz was possibly the best night she had had since before Shaw betrayed her in Thailand and sent her down this path of revenge and bitterness. He had shown her that there were still good men in this world. Sure he had been playing her but there was something about him in how he treated her, charmed her and made her laugh that years and years of experience at detecting lies and deceit showed her was in many ways very real. Chuck was at his heart a good, decent and honest man that was caught up in a world he didn't seem fit for. Yet seeing him with Agent Walker made her realize that it was their bond that kept him from falling victim to the misery of this life. What she saw between them was something incredibly strong and frankly, it made her envious. It gave her hope that she could someday climb out of the abyss she had allowed herself to become swallowed up in.

As she turned and looked over at the man sitting across the aisle that she was certain had orders to kill her at the smallest provocation, she made a vow to herself to try and do something for the right reasons for the first time in many years. She vowed to help Charles Carmichael and fight to protect him and his partner even if it meant she had to sacrifice herself in doing it. What she saw between them was precious and real. It was the most real thing she had ever seen and she would do anything she could to pay them back for their belief in her and for giving her a chance to possibly redeem herself.

**Casa Bartowski/Walker**

**8:12 PDT**

After spending much of the day in Castle trying to research the Ring financial ties to the First Bank of Macau through layer after layer of shadow corporations, trusts and other off-shore bank accounts, Casey had decided to take "Agent Carmichael" for a little friendly agent to agent competition in the gun range at Castle.

Sarah had been working with Carina going over any intel they had on Costa Graves and its rather interesting leading couple. Their relationship was right out of a cheap romance novel. Young idealistic revolutionary meets beautiful determined woman as they plot the overthrow of the last colonial government in Central America. A government propped up by billions of dollars from western companies bent on doing whatever it took to strip the countries natural resources away from it's people.

The gulf between the haves and have nots in Costa Graves was huge and made it ripe for communist influence from Cuba and the Soviet Union to grow the seeds of revolution in its people. The young vibrant couple took their passion and lust for each other and brought it full force into their cause. It was powerful and the poor in Costa Graves worshipped the young leaders. They were the communist version of the Peron's of Argentina and just as ruthless.

But rumors had been spreading that with the fall of the Soviet Union, Alejandro Goya was willing to make overtures to the west in exchange for what he hoped would be an influx of tourist dollars as his 'payments' from Moscow had long since dried up. As they moved away from the ideals of the revolution, his wife Hortenzia began to enjoy the "benefits" of western society. Her love of fashion rivaled Eva Peron herself. Just like Eva, she became more and more interested in lavish opulence and when the worlds economy floundered and the tourist dollars shrank, it forced her husband to find other ways to fund their lifestyle. That is when their overtures to the Ring began.

Carina and Sarah had also worked on her cover as a fashion journalist who wanted to write an article on the "emerging fashion icon" Hortenzia Goya. They had scheduled an interview in two days time but Carina wanted to get there as soon as possible. They figured the Ring was watching them and the "late" Carina Miller needed to get out of Dodge as soon as possible.

Team Carmichael finished their work around 7:30 and Casey had driven Carina back to her hotel to pack for her early morning flight to Costa Graves. But he made sure that any handcuffs the redhead might have had were left in Castle. He had no plans to even get out of the car but with Carina it was better to be safe than sorry. He was just a man after all.

Chuck and Sarah headed to their apartment where the official Agent in Charge of Team Carmichael wanted to "congratulate" their newest Agent in some very specific and "unofficial" ways. She had even skipped her daily workout routine because she they both were going to get some serious "exercise" that evening.

Agent Carmichael was now sitting on the couch with the love of his life on his lap. Officially being an agent was a big step for them and as their new pact was important to him, he wanted to make sure that he and Sarah openly discuss the events of this day.

He looked into the sea of blue that sparkled with the light of pride that shown from inside those eyes as she looked at him. "Sarah, are you sure you are ok with this?"

"Chuck, I'm so proud of you."

"But I remember a time not too long ago when you weren't too happy with me when I downloaded the 2.0."

Sarah sighed. Chuck becoming an agent back then was something she feared would change him. Make him cold and unfeeling like she had been for so much of her adult life. But taking the time to actually talk to each other like adults that night had helped them find the right course that led them here. It helped Chuck to hold on to the things that made him great. The things that Sarah loved most about him. Chuck was now an agent, but he was still "her Chuck".

"I know Chuck. For the longest time you kept telling me you wanted to get that thing out of your head and lead a normal life."

Taking their second trip down memory lane this day he replied. "Ahh, but remember what I said after that?"

"I remember." She smiled. It was a memory full of hope and determination.

"You said you were going to life the life that you want, with the girl that you love." They both smiled at the shared memory.

"Sarah, that's still mostly true, it's just that the life I want has changed. But one thing hasn't changed, I still want to live that life with the girl that I love." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly as she sat on his lap on the couch of their apartment.

"Chuck, I want that too."

"Oh, who's the lucky girl?" He said smiling.

"I've had offers believe me." Sarah poked him in the side.

"Owww. I don't doubt that actually. I've seen the looks you get from both men and women when we go out shopping or to dinner."

"Hey, it's not just me who gets those kinds of looks from both women and men, buddy."

"Really? Come on. Their just trying to figure out how a nerd like me can get within fifty feet of someone like you."

"Believe me, they are not wondering about that one bit. They are trying to figure out how to get rid of me so they can take their shot. But it's never gonna happen, Chuck so you better get used to it." She said shaking her head.

"But seriously Sarah, me being an agent it's a good thing right?" Chuck's insecurities were much less an issue now but he still wondered if he was good enough to be the kind of agent he wanted to be.

Sarah shifted up a little bit on his lap and gently caressed his cheek. She then kissed him tenderly and smiled a look that warmed his heart. "Yes Chuck, it's a good thing. I know that now."

"But you know you will always come first Sarah, always."

"And you will always come first for me too, Chuck. But you know that will eventually cause us problems with our bosses. They have a way of forcing you into putting them first."

"I won't let that happen." He said with a fierceness in his voice that sent a chill of desire down her spine. She loved all the manifestations of the man in front of her but determined, powerful Chuck definitely had a physical as well as emotional reaction in her. Something she had every intention of acting upon very soon.

"Chuck, it's ok. We will deal with that when the time comes. Beckman as much as told us she was ok with our being together. Plus your new agent status eliminates any official reason why we can't."

"I know. I was as shocked as you were. But when I spoke with her in DC after we got back from Marseille, she seemed to know that my ability to flash was tied to my emotions and that you, my beautiful blonde goddess, are the biggest factor in keeping those emotions in check. But she also said that she realized that our partnership along with Casey is what makes the Intersect work. I don't think she would do anything to jeopardize that."

"I don't think so either but remember Chuck even Beckman has a boss and I can guarantee they would have no problem forcing the issue should they deem it necessary."

"Sarah, I want to have it all. The chance to help people, protect them and the chance to share that life with you. My being an agent is important to me, after Stanford I would never have guessed my life would end up here but by some miracle it has and I won't ever lose sight of that. But the best part of that miracle is that I met the most amazing woman in the world and I somehow managed to get her to fall in love with me."

"Chuck, I want it all too. But what gives my life meaning is you. It's not the CIA or being an agent. What gives my life a real purpose is to show you the amazing man I've been blessed to get to fall in love with someone like me. A con-artist's daughter, a CIA agent, and yes a killer. You know more about me than anyone ever has, and yet somehow you still love me. I promise I will never take that love for granted and though I am so proud that you are now an official agent of our government, I am a thousand times more proud of the man you are and the fact that you somehow love a woman like me."

During both of their heartfelt speeches tears had been welling up in Sarah's eyes. And Chuck would be lying if he said his weren't moist as well. They both leaned in kissed each other tenderly at first but the passion began to overwhelm them. Chuck suddenly stood up, never breaking their kiss and in a show of determined strength he never used his arms other than to hold up the love of his life. He used years of subconscious memories to know exactly how to get from the couch to their bed without ever opening his eyes or removing his lips from hers.

Sarah for her part knew exactly when to reach out and grab the doorknob to let them into their room. Within a few moments they were both naked lying in each others arms on top of the duvet. Sarah was the first to open her eyes as she pulled back from the best ten minutes of intense kissing she had ever experienced. But she knew the time for the preliminaries was over. She had some congratulating to do. So she smiled lovingly and looked deeply into the eyes of the man who had changed her life forever.

"I love you, Agent Carmichael." The gleam in her eyes brighter than anything in their room.

"I love you too, Agent Walker." Chuck dove at her lips and in a blur Sarah had flipped them so she was now in the dominant position. This was Chuck's night and she was determined to show him just how proud of him she was and how much she loved him.

**Two hours later**

A very naked Chuck walked back into their bedroom with a couple of fresh bottles of water and some pieces of fresh fruit in a glass bowl. They both decided they needed some refreshments before they began round four of Chuck's agent status celebration. Both were determined to make this the best 'graduation' celebration in the history of the CIA. For the next things on the agenda they needed to refuel.

Chuck set the tray in the middle of the bed and began to feed his beloved a few pieces of honeydew melon, her favorite. After a few sips of water Sarah opened her mouth again waiting for Chuck to feed her once more. "Sorry sweetheart, no more melon pieces."

"Well then there's always blueberries." She reached out and fed Chuck a few of the succulent morsels.

"Mmmhh, these blueberries are amazing."

"I know, wait till you taste them with cream. I'll just..."

Suddenly their celebration was disturbed by sound of an incoming video conference. Realizing they were both naked Chuck quickly threw his discarded t-shirt over the camera on top of his monitor on the shelf opposite their bed. Sarah had been after him to move the TV to the opposite side of the room because of just this kind of situation but with everything going on with Shaw and the Ring, Chuck hadn't got around to it. After tonight it would be job one on his 'honeydo' list. The irony of the other spelling of that word was not lost on him either.

They both quickly scrambled to get something to cover both their bodies and activities.

"Agent Walker, Agent Carmichael. would you please hurry up and remove the cover from the camera. I'm not stupid but I'm also not a voyeur either."

"Yes, ma'am." They both answered a bit uncomfortably. Beckman's newly proclaimed acceptance of their relationship was one thing but neither wanted to give her visual confirmation of what she had suspected was going on between them ever since she ordered the 49B.

Looking over at Sarah she nodded that she was ready. Chuck's dress shirt big enough to provide the modesty she needed. Chuck reached over and removed the shirt from over the camera.

"Sorry, General we were..." he began sheepishly.

"Agent Bartowski, I don't need to know what two adult 'Agents' were doing in their free time." Chuck's face had probably never been redder. Sarah could almost chuckle at the adorable site before her except for the fact that under the sheet on their bed where she was sitting she was naked from the waist down in front of her boss. Sarah decided to take some of the heat and attention off her lover.

"General, I take it you heard from agent Saunders?"

"Yes, Agent Walker. We opened a brief link to her implant about an hour ago. She is in London with the Ring Director. Foster kept her in basic isolation on the plane but she believes he is planning something, something big."

"Any idea what that might be, General?"

"No, we had to cut the link off before she could tell us anything more. But the fact that the International Transport Security Expo is going on this week in London seems like something the Ring might be interested in." Beckman and Sarah both noticed the look of a brief flash on Chuck's face.

"Anything of value, Agent Bartowski?"

"No General. Just some data on the conference and a few of the things not on the "public" agenda."

"I take it we will be headed to London?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, you need to be at Edwards at 9am. You'll be taking a military transport to the UK."

"Oh, Casey will be pleased." Chuck said smiling.

"Well Colonel Casey will be at Edwards tomorrow but he won't be going with you."

"General?"

"No, many of the participants in the conference are ex-military and we don't want to risk someone recognizing the Colonel. So he is headed to Macau. I want him to see what he can find out about any financial dealings the Ring might have there. He'll join you in London in a few days."

"Yes, General, understood."

"Besides Agent Bartowski, you and Agent Walker are now officially partners. I understand the three of you, along with Agent Miller of late, felt like you always have been but now with your new status as an Agent, we can make it official... and permanent." The General said with a hint of a smile. She never thought after she had heard what happened in that Intersect room when Agent Larkin was killed that the disaster of that day would turn into such a rousing success. The 'geek' ahh 'nerd' had amazed her and made what could have been her worst nightmare, Chuck Bartowski re-intersected, into possibly her biggest success. She also knew that much of the credit went to Colonel Casey and especially Agent Walker. Her dedication and let's face it, her love for the asset had been instrumental in making Chuck the man that stood before her. She had truly proven that their 'emotional connection could be an asset to the ahh asset.'

"Thank you General." This day keeps getting better and better he thought.

Just as Beckman was about to press the button to end the conference, she looked up at the smiles on the faces of her best team. "Congratulations team, I'll make sure the link is closed and the camera shut down so you get back to 'celebrating' you new found 'partnership'." The screen went black in milliseconds but they both caught a glimpse of what might be an actual smile from their boss.

"Come here, partner!" Sarah said as seductively as a woman could who was just about to start round four of many.

"Absolutely, partner!" The grin on his face as big as Lake Mead.

Chuck, just because he's still Chuck, threw the t-shirt back over the camera just in case. There was still a lot of 'celebrating' to do.

**A/N 2 I hope this set up chapter was worth the wait. I doubled up on the Charah scenes because I don't think we will be getting much for the next few chapters. Things are going to get serious as this Ring isn't the amateurs the show's version was.**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing. **


	30. Chapter 30 The Arrival

**A/N Thanks again to all who read, reviewed and alerted. What I really enjoyed last chapter was seeing folks reading the story for the first time all the way through. I hope you enjoyed it and will continue on this ride.**

**Big thanks again to esardi, his pre-read really got me to fix some things that made what I was trying to say much clearer for the reader. Thanks buddy!**

**This chapter our final act begins to take shape. Plus Chuck and Sarah join the mile high club... again.**

**Still don't own Chuck but I do own all five seasons on Blu-Ray and DVD. **

**Chapter 30**

**The Arrival**

**London**

**Ring Hive**

Simon Foster had arrived at the London Ring Hive located just south of the Wembley Rail Yard. The location gave the base the perfect cover for the comings and goings of numerous Ring Operatives from analysts, to high tech engineers, to agents and on the rare occasion The Ring Director himself. Simon had always had a fondness for this location as it was just a few kilometers from his boyhood home. He had worked out of each of the dozen Ring Hives all around the globe but he felt most comfortable here as well as the safest. The cover of the rail yard provided numerous possible escape routes in all directions in and out of the city. Plus the old tube tunnels from the Willesden station that closed in 1966 served as perfect chambers for many a Ring financed project. It was where cutting edge cellular regeneration technologies were being developed. These advances could allow rapid healing from what had traditionally been life threatening injuries. Potentially entire organs could regenerated from tissue badly damaged by gunshot, stabbing or other types of physical trauma. This had followed closely the work of Fulcrum with Bryce Larkin after he was shot stealing the Intersect. In fact much of the research used for his rehab had been done at this very lab. Because of the rarity of highly qualified agents and Intersect suitable candidates, the ability to bring back potential Intersect Agents from near death was a top priority for the Ring. The Director likened it to advancing your pawn to the opposing player's first rank and getting your Queen back.

But this time the location of the Hive was also critical to his plan to draw out one Charles Carmichael once again. From here he could coordinate operations around the globe and force Carmichael to make the choice that would leave him most vulnerable. The choice that would leave him exposed and the only possible outcome being surrender. Killing the Intersect was not an option. Capturing him was a must. He was way too valuable to simply put a bullet in his brain. For the Ring to build their own Intersect and build it's army of Intersect Agents, the first and only successful host must remain alive. However everything and everyone he cared about was expendable, especially Agent Sarah Walker. She was his Achilles heel.

"Any word on the cargo from Cardiff?"

"Yes Director. The container was off-loaded about three hours ago. It should be arriving at the siding within the hour."

"Good, once it arrives at the yard I want it brought here immediately so I can personally inspect it."

"Yes sir. I will notify you of it's impending arrival."

Foster nodded and looked down at the tablet PC he was holding. Scanning the screen he placed his hand on his chin and looked deep in thought. His assistant had seen this look many times before. It meant 'Don't move. More orders will be forthcoming.' After a few minutes the Ring Director set the tablet down on the conference table he had been standing next to.

"Is the modified Ring phone ready for Agent Saunders?"

"Yes Director. Our technicians have it all configured and it will be delivered by courier to her hotel before she registers for the Conference."

"Make sure that it is. Was the 'other' special modification done as I requested?"

"Absolutely sir. Simply enter the proper code and a small charge will release a neurotoxin gas and anyone within a ten foot radius will be dead within three minutes."

"Very well. If we have any problems getting what we need from her and her mark, or if she shows even the slightest indication that she was 'compromised' while in the care of the NSA, I think it will be time our newly returned sex toy was traded in for a younger model." He said with that cocky British smirk Simon Foster was known for.

**London**

**Rubens Hotel**

Andrea Saunders checked into her room on the second floor of the Rubens Hotel shortly after her arrival in London. As she had nothing with her other than the small suitcase the Ring had provided her with when she was brought to the airport in LA for the trip here to London, she needed to get some shopping done.

She would need a professional business wardrobe for her days at the conference plus her 'honeypot' clothes for the nights that followed. The hotel's location near Sloan Square and Victoria Station would allow for both ease of shopping and transportation to many of the great shops and fashion centers throughout London. She was actually looking forward especially to tomorrow when she planned to begin her day at Harrods. If this turned out to be her last mission she was going to be dressed in style when she went out in a blaze of glory. The Ring owed her that much at least.

Of course Andrea knew she wasn't alone and wouldn't be for the duration of this mission. She knew that there were a team of Ring Agents assigned to monitor her every move. It was what any good spy organization would do. She had spent almost two months in CIA/NSA captivity and you don't rise to the position of Ring Director by trusting agents who have been out of your direct control for that long and in the hands of your adversary. Even agents captured on deep cover missions were evaluated for their loyalties. Hell the Ring had used Stockholm syndrome many times themselves to try and turn prospective agents. She didn't think the Director suspected that was anything to worry about here as the use of dependency on your captor was not something the CIA or NSA ever used as far as they knew, but she had been a loyal CIA agent before she was turned in Thailand and she knew the Director was wary if she had been turned back. She guessed her chances of survival on this mission as rather slim seeing neither the Ring nor the CIA trusted her. The only one who did it seemed, was Charles Carmichael. She hoped he didn't live to regret that trust.

But even if all she has left is just these few days, she had decided that it would be enough. The chance to breathe unfiltered air and not spend the rest of her days two hundred feet below ground was worth it. Plus she might get the chance to actually do something really for the greater good at the end of her life. Maybe redeem herself for what she had done when she let the pain of betrayal and the agony of the unspeakable acts that had been done to her and the other captives in Thailand poison her mind and heart. Poison them to such an extent that she betrayed the country she had pledged before God to serve and protect. Maybe if she got out of this alive and finished out her term in prison she could finally go home, see her family and visit her grandfather's grave in the Korean War veterans section at Arlington without being ashamed of how she had dishonored his memory.

But first she had to begin to focus on her mission. Fortunately she had been alone in her room when her new friend at the base of her skull began to tingle. It was less noticeable this time and the message from Beckman had been simple. _'Report'_

Her message back, _'In London, Assigned new mission. Something big coming.'_

She hoped the General got the message. She almost chuckled when she thought about how far technology had come. It was almost like telepathy. It seems the twenty-fourth century wasn't so far away after all.

After unpacking the small suitcase and placing the things the Ring had provided in the drawers in her hotel room, she took an inventory of what she would need to get the next day. Andrea had always been a planner and she carefully organized her shopping schedule in such a way as to maximize efficiency. It was a trait she had picked up at the farm and it had served her well over the years. She had even taught some of her own specialized techniques to her students.

Placing the list on the end table she undressed and drew herself a bath and poured in some scented bath beads she found on the vanity. This was probably the last night she would have that wasn't entirely about the mission. She could have a little girl time and simply relax even if was just for a few moments. It was a luxury she missed when she was in custody.

After drying herself off, she put on the plush terry cloth robe the hotel had provided, took a bottle of wine from the mini-bar and headed towards the bed. Her long dark hair still wet even after removing the towel she had wrapped around her head. She simply planned to pull it into a ponytail in the morning anyway before she headed out on her shopping spree. Andrea laughed to herself thinking about what the reaction would be if she asked her 'bodyguard/assassin' if he would mind carrying some of her bags like all the other men who had the 'good' fortune of shopping with the women in their lives. Husbands, boyfriends, fathers and sons, all embarrassed that someone would see them carrying their loved ones purse. All so normal but nothing like the man who would be accompanying her.

Taking a deep drink of her Chardonnay she reached over and plugged the data drive into the computer Foster's assistant had given her. She figured they had installed a Trojan  
>program on the flash drive they gave her that would report her activities back to the Ring as soon as she went online to file her nightly report. So she figured doing a little homework would be a good thing. If she was going to help on this mission she needed to understand everything about her mark and maybe, just maybe figure out why the Director was so interested in what he had in that safe at his home.<p>

Opening the folder on the drive the first thing she found was a collection of news articles about David Hutcheson, articles that described some of his accomplishments and his career history. But the one she found most interesting was a small article from the London Times. The headline read, _'Security expert's wife loses battle with cancer'. _As she looked at the picture of what appeared to be a very happy, loving couple from a few years earlier she could see that Hutcheson was a handsome man, distinguished and from the smile on his face not the usually stuffy British society type. They slight graying of his hair at the temples looked good on him.

But she wondered if the sparkle she saw in his eyes when he was looking at his wife was now extinguished. The thought that she would probably have to put on the full court press to reignite it and then ultimately snuff it out like an unwanted candle bothered her. Her breath hitched just a little and it surprised her. She looked up from the article and turned her head towards the window, in the distance she could see the lights shining on Buckingham Palace. It was beautiful and it made her do something she never did on a mission. She let herself feel. It was an odd sensation. In all her years with the Ring and the CIA she had never felt any remorse about seducing a mark. True nearly all of them were despicable human beings who didn't deserve her concern but this was something else. She had changed. She let out a small laugh when she realized the genesis of that change. It was a tall, lanky, handsome man who had started it. Carmichael cared about people and you couldn't be in his presence and not be affected by it. If you weren't, you didn't have a heart to begin with. Somehow this man that she was going to betray back in Zuoz had instead of taking revenge upon her like every other man she knew would have, taught her to care again. She knew that Charles would find a way to accomplish his mission without intentionally hurting anyone. She hoped she could find out somehow to do the same.

**Presidential Palace**

**Costa Gravis**

Carina arrived at the Presidential Palace at 3:45pm for her interview with Hortensia, the fashion obsessed wife of the President of this small but strategically placed Central American country. Her hostess had arranged for the interview to take place in her personal sitting room that had an incredible view of the Pacific from the balcony of the seaside palace. The sound of the blue green waves crashing against the rocks below was soothing and gave the room a very tranquil feel. The room was adorned with large portraits of the couple that had ruled the nation since the late nineteen seventies. Behind what she assumed would be the chair that the First Lady would sit in was an enormous painting that showed her and her husband leading the People's Revolutionary Brigade at the battle of San Jose de la Mare, the decisive battle that forced the former Dictator to fall and flee to exile in Panama.

Carina was accompanied by a photographer/DEA Agent she had worked with on a few missions in the past. Marc Rossi was tall, handsome, confident and a great agent. In his early forties, he had taken part in a number of highly successful missions fighting the Columbian cartels. When she was assigned this mission there was only one agent she wanted as her partner. Marc had extensive knowledge of South and Central American politics and its finances. His connections built up over nearly twenty years with the DEA in the area gave them what she hoped would be an advantage if needed. Marc and Carina also had history. Sometimes rocky, sometimes passionate but on a mission, she trusted him completely. He'd have her back and at some point during the mission, probably her front too.

While Marc set up the video equipment, Carina admired the opulence of the palace. It certainly wasn't her style and was a bit cliché but it fit the image of the former Communist Revolutionary who had "seen the light" and was embracing a more "western" Democratically elected government. If by Democratic you mean the President get's to chose who he runs against. Carina knew it wasn't the "white light" of democracy the First Couple was embracing, it was the "green light" of the almighty dollar.

Carina's attention was drawn towards the large doorway at the far end of the room. It was lavishly appointed with ornate tile work of orange, brown and yellow. The influence of the native indigenous population throughout. Coupled with the Spanish influence of the heavy wooden doors she surmised that the doorway led to the couples private quarters.

The door opened and a surprisingly professionally attired First Lady entered the room. Dressed in a business suit with a pencil skirt the look could have been that of any great western leader's wife. Well that is until you saw the gorgeous white silk blouse with the scandalously deep plunging neckline. The black lace bra accentuated her rather generous cleavage. She was playing the role of a business woman who knew how to use her assets to get what she wanted in the male dominated political realm.

Carina walked over and extended her hand towards her hostess. "Madame First Lady, I'm Miranda White, thank you so much for taking time from your very busy schedule to talk with us and allow us in your home."

"Ms White, so nice to meet you. I hope you find these accommodations appropriate?"

Carina nodded her head slightly taking the extended hand of the First Lady. "Yes, they are perfect Señora Goya"

"Please, call me Hortensia. And who might this handsome gentleman be?" The brunette walked over and gave a very flirtatious smile to Carina's 'photographer'.

"Michael Quinn, Señora." He smiled and took her outstretched hand and kissed it gently. His eyes never leaving hers the whole time. She was impressed that he didn't take the opportunity to gaze at her chest.

"Well Michael, I hope you will make sure I look my best to the world."

"Well with someone so naturally beautiful, you make my job very easy."

"Thank you, Michael. Shall we begin?"

Carina stood off to the side and watched intently at the scene before her. Having Marc as her partner offered them something she hadn't necessarily planned on. The very obvious attraction from the First Lady might come in very handy.

Carina sat down in the chair opposite Hortensia and began asking some simple background questions. When she first knew of her interest in fashion, who her favorite designers were etc. While this was going on Marc adjusted the final lighting setup and then nodded to Carina that he was all set to begin the actual interview.

"Senora Goya, over the last few years you have become one of the world's leading fashion icons. The rich and powerful are not just looking towards the latest hot actress for the newest fashion trends, they are looking at world leaders as well. You have been compared in some circles to trend setting women like Princess Diana, Princess Grace and Michelle Obama. What do you look for and how do you explain your uncanny ability to know what the next great trend will be?"

"Well Miranda, first of all I want to say I that I am humbled by being included with such women. Unfortunately the Princesses are no longer with us but their stamp on fashion remains to this day. You're wonderful first lady has a sense of style that works for her and that is what I try to look for. Something that works for me and makes me feel beautiful when I put it on. I'm not really sure how but I just know what's right when I see it."

During her answer Carina watched the first lady carefully. It was obvious she loved talking about herself and she planned to use this as the "seduction" of Hortensia Goya had begun and there was one thing Carina was a master at, it was seduction. And not just seduction in sexual terms but seduction of one's inner self esteem.

After a few more questions that would have had Hortensia blushing like a school girl if she had any sincere modesty Carina decided to ask a few questions that might lead to something she could use.

"Hortensia, if I may call you that, you have stated that it doesn't matter where good fashion comes from. That everywhere in the world there are designers or even just creative local artists that you admire. Can you tell us where these out of the ordinary locations are and how you managed to find them?"

"Certainly Miranda, please feel free to call me Hortensia. Well as my husband travels around the world I like to accompany him not only because it is my duty as Secretary of State but also as his wife to be with my husband as often as possible. In the last year alone we have travelled to Los Angeles, Moscow, Buenas Ares, and Kuala Lumpour. Four months ago my husband and I spent five days in Macau on a trade mission. While my husband attended to business with some important investors, I found some amazing designers who had a brilliant sense of color and I made some suggestions to some of my favorite designers in Argentina and we came up with a few items I think will be all the talk next season. We then flew to Moscow for some meetings trying to develop tourism from eastern Europe and in between meetings I spent a day in St Petersburg looking at some local fashion boutiques while my husband was being entertained by some local businessmen. Also we leave the day after tomorrow for London for a conference that my husband will attend and I have set up some showings with designers there."

_'Bingo'_ Carina thought to herself. It seems that the first couple had managed to spend time in each of the principle locations related to the meeting the Ring Director had in LA. As she had been briefed before leaving LA that the Director had headed to London after the meet, it seemed likely that the First Couple would continue their business there.

Carina then realized it was time to get the 'tour' of the palace that she had been promised as part of her interview. Marc was to shoot as much video as possible. She turned to her photographer/partner. "Michael, I think we have enough here."

Marc acknowledged and began to move the camera and tripod to shoot some reaction shots.

"Madame First Lady if you don't mind we need to shoot some reaction shots and cutaways to use in editing. Once Michael is done I would love it if we can have that tour of the castle and your 'closets' we discussed with your staff. He would love the chance to shoot some of it if possible. It would help add a more personal side to such an icon as yourself." She said with a smile born of years of training.

Putting on her most suggestive look Hortensia responded never looking at Carina, all her attention was focused on a certain photographer. "Of course Miranda, whatever Michael needs. I would love to have him shoot in my _private _quarters." The blatantly suggestive nature of that answer even stunned Carina.

Carina looked over at her partner and saw the unspoken answer to the First Lady's suggestive response. Regaining her slight loss of composure Carina answered for them both. "Thank you Hortensia. I'm sure Michael will give _everything_ he can to bring out a most intimate portrait of such an amazing woman."

**CIA G650**

**Somewhere of the Atlantic**

Sarah opened the door of the cockpit and smiled at the man she loved busily working on his laptop. His hair was a bit of a mess she assumed was from his running his hand nervously through it while trying to decipher whatever issue he was working on. It was an unconscious habit he had when his brain was working overtime. There wasn't much she found sexier in her lover than his amazing mind hard at work doing whatever he could to help save the world from whatever nefarious threat it faced today.

Sarah had just spent the last four hours at the controls of this amazing flying machine as she always took whatever hours she could in the air to keep up her skills and to fly at least the minimum annual hours to keep her license current. But that wasn't the main reason she did it today. She loved flying the Gulfstream. It was smooth, roomy and a dream to fly for a pilot, even if that pilot was one of the best CIA agents on the planet. It was one of the perks of accepting Graham's offer those many years ago. Learning to fly and becoming certified for jets was something little Jenny Burton never would have even imagined would happen to someone with the past she had. The shy, withdrawn target of Heather Chandler's abuse focused just on getting through each day hopefully without being noticed. Her future choices seemed really limited until that day her father got arrested and her life changed forever.

Jenny never would have imagined she would be blessed by being so completely in love with the man busy at work in front of her. And most of all she never would have imagined that someone like him would love her back with such abandon. That she, Jenny Burton, Rebecca Franco, or even Sarah Walker would be the center of this amazing man's world. Everything that she had been through in her life and that they had gone through to get here made her more and more determined to protect him, and their love at all cost. It was something very precious and she knew she would never do anything to betray his love for her or hers for him.

As she watched Chuck working she once again thought back to that night after he downloaded the 2.0. She had thought of that night many times while Chuck was away in Zuoz. How her instinct to run almost had them make what would have been a terrible mistake. How he instinctively showed up at her door that night to talk about why he had done what he did and make certain that she understood his decision. Her feelings were first and foremost with him just like they always had been. He could see clearly that she was in pain because of what he had done and it nearly broke him that he had hurt her.

But that night they talked things out and even though it kept them apart for far too long, what they decided to do that night led to this. Chuck was a certified CIA Agent, her permanent partner both at work and in life and now their relationship was out in the open and fully within regulations. No more "It's complicated". It was simple and it was thrilling. What happened that night when they decided to talk first before acting, set them on the course to have it all. They could both do the job that they loved and have the kind of life changing relationship they both had dreamed of. Sometimes talking really is the right thing to do no matter how difficult it feels in the moment. If only she had known that earlier. It could have prevented a lot of hurt and pain she put him through.

As Chuck was focused on the intel Beckman had provided them, he felt that warmth he only felt when Sarah was looking at him. Even if he didn't know she was there, he knew she was watching him from somewhere. It was uncanny how in tune they had become.

A loving smile began to grow on his face and when Sarah saw it she knew he knew she was there. She couldn't help it. Watching Chuck think was one of her life's great pleasures and wouldn't you know he was responsible for virtually all of the others as well.

"You know some people would find that creepy." He said looking up into the pools of azure that made his heart skip.

"Tough, I love watching you think. It's sexy."

Chuck closed the lid of the laptop and placed it on the small table in front of him.

"You know comments like that from someone as beautiful and amazing as you give hope to millions of nerds everywhere."

"Well there's only one nerd I'm worried about and he hasn't kissed me in four whole hours."

"Well we can't have that." Chuck got up, walked closer and pulled his girlfriend into his arms. Fortunately at 6'5" the ceiling height of the G650 was one of the few private jets that Chuck could fully stand up in. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "So did you enjoy your time in the cockpit?"

"Yes it was amazing. I do love flying this plane. But not as much as this." She kissed him deeper this time.

"So what are you working on?"

The couple walked back and sat of the seats opposite each other with the small table in between.

"I've been going over some of the new intel that Beckman gave us that isn't in the Intersect and comparing it to what was in there. I'm trying to figure out any changes in the intel that might indicate what the Ring has planned. So far there doesn't seem to be a pattern emerging like I had hoped. Beckman said that Andrea thinks the Director has something big planned. I just wish we knew something more from her."

"Chuck, she has to be very careful and keep all of her reports brief. You remember what the analysts said, no more than 30 seconds a day. The risk is too great she will get detected. You know as well as I do nothing is foolproof. Someone in her position, any slip up, even the slightest doubt in their minds about her loyalty and she will be dead before she takes her next breath. It's an incredibly high risk assignment and if she or the implant is detected then things won't end well for Andrea."

"I know Sarah, I just think I'm missing something, some little piece that ties it all together, you know?"

Sarah reached over and took his hand that had been nervously tapping the top of the laptop. She held it firmly but with real sense of calm in her grip.

"Chuck, I have absolutely no doubt you will find that missing piece. I trust you completely and this is what you do best. You connect the dots even when there is no clear pattern, you will find one and you will find it here. I trust you completely, I always have."

"Thanks sweetheart. I just hope I can live up to your confidence in me."

"You always have." she said smiling proudly.

"The only thing that sticks out is this Transport Security Expo. Nothing else seems to be going on in all of Great Britain that would attract their interest. It seems likely that the Ring would have some agents there but I can't seem to put my finger on what they would be interested in other than just general fact finding about the latest technology trends."

"Chuck, this conference attracts companies that supply security items for various nations around the world, right?"

"Yes, it's kind of a meet and greet for suppliers and clients."

"It's possible the Ring is either targeting one of those companies or one of their clients. In fact they may already own one of those companies that supply various security systems. If the Ring has access to all the major transportation hubs around the world it could be a big advantage for them. That technology could be used for other more devious purposes and once it's in place. It could give the Ring an opening into cities and countries around the world and they end up having tax payers pay for setting up their own network."

"You're right!" Chuck broke out into a patented Bartowski grin. He reached for Sarah's hands across the table and pulled her into passionate kiss.

"They could track movements all around the globe as well as getting a back door into all kinds of other agencies that use these systems. You have to believe that MI6 or Mossad have access to these systems. We certainly do in the US. That tunnel in could be used as a tunnel out as well and get the Ring behind every law enforcement firewall that has an opening to these systems coming out."

"Exactly, and what better way to gain access to these systems than to get the job of installing them."

Chuck's face lit up with a devilish smile. "You know smart Sarah may be the sexiest Sarah of all."

"Oh really? Maybe we will have to test that theory."

Chuck began to feel the tips of his ears begin to flush. "Ahh… what do you have in mind?"

"Chuck, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Ahhh… please?"

"We'll be landing in about two hours. That should give us plenty of time to test the theory, unless you don't want to?"

"Sarah… um yea, of course I want to but what about the pilots?"

Sarah stood up and began to unbutton her blouse slowly, very slowly and very very seductively. "Chuck, I'm a pilot. I just spent four hours flying a jet across the Atlantic. But I'm also a fully trained CIA Agent. Don't you trust me to make sure that the ones flying the plane right now won't be disturbing us until we are on the ground?"

"Damn, I love smart Sarah!"

**London**

**Ring Hive**

Simon Foster watched carefully as the large shipping container was lifted off the rail car that had just been diverted from the Wembley Yard above down to the Ring's own private platform. He had a clear view of eight different cameras on the monitor wall in the control room. He watched intently as his crew of yardmasters diligently placed the container onto the concrete dock. Once the container was secure, the crew was dispatched to return the now empty rail car to the hump yard above. The unburdened flatcar actually bowed up slightly without the weight of the container and its load.

The Director waited for the signal from the yardmaster supervisor that the rest of the crew had exited the facility and it was now safe for him to make his appearance known. The four men that remained were all trusted Ring personnel.

Simon walked down the small flight of stairs that led from the control room to the rail siding with a confident smirk on his face. He had been waiting for the arrival of this container for two years. It's contents could help change the Ring's fortunes across the globe. It would also be the key to acquiring the only human Intersect and all of the technology needed to develop the Ring's own Army of Intersect agents.

Foster had scoffed when told of Ted Roark's attempt to develop his own army for Fulcrum. The Director thought Roark's personal relationship with Orion had clouded his judgment and took his eye off the real prize. Foster also thought Roark didn't use a big enough stick to make sure Orion complied with his wishes. Plus the Fulcrum scientists that had worked on the project in Meadow Branch had been incompetent. Simon Foster wouldn't make that kind of mistake. He had already made one when he trusted that Shaw could bring in a willing Charles Carmichael. But if he was being objective, if Shaw had been able to do it things would have been a lot easier.

But the Ring was flush with cash and the Director could afford to bring in the best scientists available. Foster also had one other advantage that Roark didn't. He knew who the human Intersect was. Plus he had just bought the biggest game changer he could imagine.

The Director stepped up the final step onto the platform and he was having trouble not grinning ear to ear. He was like a kid at Christmas that knew he was getting the gift he wanted. And oh how Foster wanted this. It was the one thing that had eluded the Ring ever since it was founded.

As he circled the container examining the security locks one of the Ring agents with him did a sweep for trackers. The last thing they needed would be having the Hive compromised. He had agents sweep it when it came off the boat but as it had been touched by two crews not directly in his employ, it was only prudent to check it again once it arrived at the Hive.

Simon swept his hands along the sides of the container as he completed his visual inspection. Once back where he started he looked over to the agent had who had been doing the RF sweep. The agent shook his head side to side and the smirk on Simon's face grew larger.

He stood facing the doors and closed his eyes briefly. After savoring the moment just a little longer he finally came out of his inner thoughts and looked over to his assistant who as always was standing to his right and five feet behind. His smile growing larger.

Foster's assistant was a little surprised as he had never seen the Director act like this. Normally Foster was all business. The assistant stood there passively waiting.

"Open it."

**A/N2 Before you day anything, yes I did pilfer Marc Rossi from my other story, which pilfered him minirix's Beautiful Mess. But hey I like the character and I also enjoy using the same OC's in different stories as it makes character development easier.**

**Next time...** **well I'll leave you wondering about next time.**


	31. Chapter 31 The Vault

**A/N I have to begin these author's notes with some sad, unfortunate news. Some of you may be aware but we lost a great, dedicated member of this community in July. I lost a great friend and tireless pre-reader. Esardi passed away after a long illness and he will be greatly missed. It was so hard working on this chapter without his input and guidance. But this community was a great comfort to him as he fought his fight and we are lesser of a group with his loss. He deeply loved these characters and he was passionate about defending them. This fic is now formally dedicated to him and his memory. I promise it will be finished to pay tribute to my good friend.**

**God bless you, Esardi.**

**Chapter 31**

**The Vault **

**Presidential Palace**

**Costa Gravis**

**9:58 pm PDT**

Carina stood at the bar gracefully holding the stem of her second vodka martini of the evening. Dressed in a gorgeous flesh toned, floor length gown highlighted by a sequined bodice. The devastating slit on her right thigh ended just above what would be considered risqué even in Milan or Paris. The redheaded "fashion reporter" had most definitely caught the eye of "Mr. President". From the way he was almost drooling, Carina knew she wouldn't have to sing any drunken versions of Happy Birthday to have "access" to the most powerful man in the room.

The dress was the kind of gown that only a woman like Carina with a Super Model's figure and looks could pull off. It had generated an envious look on Hortensia's face when she saw Carina make her appearance on the arm of her photographer. Part of the reason Carina wore it was as sort of a challenge to her hostess in hopes that it would spark a little competition between her and the "Secretary of State". The prize in the "competition" it seemed Mrs Goya had determined was the evening's late night _'attention'_ of one Michael/Marc Rossi, Miranda/Carina's current escort. Little did the First Lady know that the 'prize' she was competing for had every intention of selecting her as the winner.

A big part of the plan to investigate what the First Family was hiding behind a non-descript door with a far too elaborate security setup for a simple closet in the couple's private residence depended on Marc 'distracting' Hortensia. The six cameras that pointed towards it that they discovered when they hacked into the Palace's security feeds using the special non-detectable software that Chuck had provided them with, were even more than Imelda Marcos would have used for her closets. It was pretty obvious that what lay behind that door was more than just thousands of pairs of shoes.

Carina was fully prepared to use this "alpha female" competition to complete her mission. She knew that Hortensia would try to out "perform" her rival when she got Marc alone. The only problem was a tall older gentleman dressed in full military regalia who was now headed her way. Somehow she would have to deal with his obvious interest in what was under that beautiful gown she was wearing. Would the President's attention on Carina cause his wife to forget about Marc keeping him away from the private quarters of the First Family. Or would it simply allow her the freedom to go after the handsome agent.

Carina and Marc had discussed three different options for how this evening would probably go, but they both didn't expect the First Couple's marriage to be as open as it clearly was. They expected at least a little discretion while in public but Goya never once showed any reaction to his wife's very 'hands on' approach to guest hospitality she was demonstrating with the American 'photographer'. Once they both had seen what the ground rules were they put the third option into play.

"Miss White, that dress, I can't take my eyes off of you. You must stay next to me all night." Goya reached for Carina's hand and kissed it gently.

"All night Mr. President? Don't you think Mrs. Goya might object to that idea?"

Alejandro lifted his head and looked over as his wife threw her head back in a bit of an over the top laugh at something Marc/Michael had said. She then lowered her hand that had been around his waist and not so gently squeezed his right buttock glancing back at the redhead with a smirk.

"She seems to have things well in hand don't you think my dear? I think the more appropriate question is, might you object to _her_ plans for the evening?"

Trying to play the scene off but with just enough of a hint of jealousy to add to her game plan and give Hortensia the feeling of an advantage she replied, "Oh.. you mean Michael? Um no it's fine. We just work together. Besides I think being in the company of the ruler of a country has its own very special perks don't you agree?" Carina's flustered reaction didn't go unnoticed by it's target.

"Absolutely my dear. There is nothing more seductive than power. It is the ultimate aphrodisiac."

Noticing that Carina's drink was now almost empty, Goya glanced over at the waiter who was standing about ten feet away and the man immediately rushed to the bar to get the couple another round.

The waiter returned with another martini and a scotch for the President. "My dear, I hope you are enjoying your drinks this evening. I had our staff open a special bottle of Stoli Elit that I had flown in from St Petersburg after my last trip there."

"Oh most definitely Mr. President I could tell this wasn't what I usually can afford."

"Well a woman as beautiful as you should always drink the best vodka in the world. You deserve nothing less." Goya took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Why thank you Mr. President" Carina put on her best seductive blush and she immediately saw the reaction she expected.

"Please Miranda, may I call you Miranda?" Carina nodded. "Please Miranda, call me Alejandro. Tonight you will be treated like the stunning woman you are should be treated and I am just a normal man captivated by your beauty."

Blushing appropriately she replied, "Thank you Alejandro." _'God men are so easy.'_

**Venetian Hotel**

**Macau**

**2:47 PM CST**

John Casey checked into the Bella Suite at the Venetian that the NSA had booked him for his cover as a very high roller. The spectacular views of the Cotai Strip that the room provided unfortunately were lost on the Colonel. Even if he knew this was a necessary part of his mission, breathtaking views were lost on someone like him. A perfectly balanced assault weapon with an expertly aligned site was his idea of beauty. It especially bothered him when there was absolutely no chance of him ever enjoying any of the luxuries his covers sometimes afforded. Well except for one. Easy access to his favorite Cohibas were one thing he did enjoy about his job. The Cubans may be Commie bastards but they do roll some incredible cigars.

Gambling was the main driver of the Macau economy and with high stakes gambling came very specialized banking interests. So much money ran through the small island since the take over by the Peoples Republic of China in 1999 that banks and casino's exploded catering to the new found wealth in mainland China.

Macau, along with Hong Kong, was the perfect place for Eastern and Western economies to merge. Plus because Macau was such a large part of the Chinese economy, local government and banking officials tended to look the other way. Over the last decade Macau was quickly becoming the new Cayman Islands for not so clean money to be freshly laundered, removing any trace of it's not so legitimate history.

The plan was simple. The NSA had created a back story for Casey of an Ex-military officer who started his own company supplying advanced targeting technology for short to medium range missiles. The company had just gone public and the former Colonel had become an instant billionaire looking for a place to hedge his bets by playing both sides against each other with J. Cobb Industries reaping the financial windfall.

But that windfall depended on J. Cobb Industries having no financial connection to supplying rogue nations with sophisticated offensive technologies. Through shell corporations and banks like here in Macau or the Caymans, he sold the missiles and J. Cobb the technologies to take them out. The faster they sold weapons systems, the faster he sold other systems that made those obsolete, creating a vicious cycle. Neither client nation knew he was supplying both sides.

After taking a shower following the fifteen hour flight, Casey got dressed in a nicely tailored grey pinstripe Fioravanti suit that had been delivered to his room while he was on route. He grabbed a couple of the Cohiba's that the Hotel had provided him and headed down to meet Lee Quan, assistant to Binh Mahr the President of the First Bank of Macau. The plan was for Casey to accompany Quan back to the bank where he would plant a newly developed autonomous wireless networking adaptor, the size of a medium sized spider that would home in on the banks networking switch gear. It would then literally walk like a bug and attach itself to a server's iLo port giving it access to the entire network. It also had specially developed software that made it transparent and undetectable by any known network monitoring equipment.

The elevator doors opened into the expansive lobby area. The flora that decorated the lobby was for the most part native to this part of the world and thrived under the ideal conditions of the hotel lobby. Noticing that the gaming tables were not particularly active at this time of day Casey decided to try a couple of hands of blackjack. Finding one with a $1000 minimum, he sat down and waited for Quan to arrive. Casey, ever the frugal government employee didn't like wasting the taxpayers money but in this case he was playing with house money. One of the benefits the Venetian gave it's "high rollers". The first 10 grand were complimentary as long as the player pulled a line of credit for 250 thousand dollars on checkin. Room, meals, and top shelf liquor were also complimentary. So of course Casey chose Johnny Walker Blue as his drink of choice. Casey was up 20 thousand dollars when he heard someone approach him quietly. Chinese businessmen were very polite.

"Mr. Cobb, I hope I'm not disturbing you." Quan said in slightly accented but perfect understandable English,

"Not at all Mr. Quan. I've been expecting you. I was just playing a few hands and enjoying some good scotch and an even better cigar." Casey took a draw and blew out a long cloud of smoke above the head of the shorter banker. His smirk reeked of American arrogance and fit his cover perfectly.

"Certainly Mr. Cobb. Shall we head to my office so we can discuss our business in private?"

"Sure thing. Just let me tip this lovely dealer who brought me so much luck and we'll be on our way." The slight Asian woman gave a small smile and bowed as Casey handed her a five thousand dollar chip.

"Right this way Mr. Cobb. I have a car outside waiting."

"I hope it isn't one of these tiny Japanese cars that pass as luxury vehicles."

"No sir, our staff understands that a man of your considerable stature has certain _requirements."_

Casey walked through the entrance to the waiting black Escalade, the irony of that choice wasn't lost on the agent.

**First National Bank of Macau**

**5:12 PM CST**

Casey sat in Quan's luxurious office on the 7th floor of the First National Bank of Macau. The office was beautifully appointed with rich dark teak woods and what he expected were very expensive antique fabric murals depicting Chinese life. The two had discussed the details of Casey's cover story for the past hour. J. Cobb Industries would open multiple accounts at the bank and all funds would be funneled, more like laundered, through shell corporations that would hide both the source and the recipient of the funds form any governmental prying eyes. The initial deposit to be 20 billion dollars that J. Cobb Industries would leave on deposit for the bank to invest and reap it's cut on the profits to pay for their part in the laundering scheme. This way the Bank was untouchable should any thing go wrong with any of the transactions. Once the deals were signed that figure would grow exponentially.

"So do we have a deal Mr. Cobb"

"Yes, Mr Quan but before I sign, I'm kind of an old school military guy. I believe in cash and Gold, real tangible money. Something I can look at and hold. I'd like to see your vault."

"Well that can be arranged Mr. Cobb but you know that modern banks like ours don't keep vaults with bars and bars of gold. Most banking nowadays is done by computers."

"Ok, Mr Quan, if I'm going to be giving you 20 billion dollars of my money with the press of a button on a keyboard, I want to see where it's going. I want to know it's secure. I don't want some geek wearing a Red Bull stained Metallica T-shirt in his mom's basement funneling my money to some off shore account he set up ten minutes ago."

"I can assure you Mr. Cobb that our bank has the best state of the art firewalls and security protocols. They are constantly being monitored."

"I understand that but this old Marine likes to see where his money is going. If you don't have gold to show me backing up my investment then how about I see where the new '_backups_' are kept. You don't have to take me inside. I've been to some of the best server installations in the world. Servers that help run the greatest military in the world. I just want to see for myself you have the proper environmental as well as security systems in place. I can tell that without ever entering the clean room."

"This is most irregular Mr. Cobb."

"It's your choice but if I can't then I'll simply change my flight plans to Dubai or the Caymans where I'm sure I could find someone who will accommodate my request. When I first went into business the Swiss banks we were using let me see their vaults. Why won't 21st century banks let me see their server room?"

"That won't be necessary Mr. Cobb. Our main servers are off site but I can show you our remote terminal clean room if that would be adequate."

"That would be fine Mr. Quan. It's just a little idiosyncrasy of mine is all. Once I'm satisfied I'll have the funds transferred within the hour."

"Very well, please follow me and of course do not touch anything."

**Olympia London**

**West Kensington**

**3:15 pm BST**

Chuck and Sarah sat outside the loading dock of Olympia London. The location would be bustling tomorrow with the opening of the Transportation Security Conference. Beckman had arranged for a Mercedes Sprinter van to be outfitted with surveillance gear at their disposal. Security was very tight at the venue but they felt that seeing they didn't have much else to go on from Andrea yet, they might as well take a chance that Chuck might flash on something important.

"Sarah, this is getting pretty boring. We've been here for six hours and nothing seems out of the ordinary yet. " Chuck looked at the monitors and squeezed the bridge of his nose for probably the 10th time over the last hour. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Sarah reached over and placed her hand gently on the back of Chuck's neck. Her gentle touch always seemed to comfort him. "Yea, I guess we should have figured you would flash on much of the new Security technology on exhibit here."

"I know but I guess it's better to get these flashes out of the way before we head inside tomorrow. I don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to us. Plus the more I see now the better I'll be able to discuss things if I get questioned by anyone."

"Chuck, do you think you'll be able to control the flashes enough?"

"I am getting better at it but we will have to be very careful."

"Ok, why don't we head on back to the hotel. I don't think .."

"It's ok Sarah. The site goes into lockdown at 5pm. Let's keep at it till then. Ok?"

"Fine Chuck but if your headache gets any worse…"

"I know, we'll head back and my 'partner' will have to take care of me." Chuck gave her a bit of the patented Bartowski eyebrow dance.

"Yes, she will." Sarah said with a devilish grin.

"Almost makes me want to flash a bunch more."

"No need, your 'partner' plans to take care of you regardless." This time Sarah leaned in for a quick kiss that suddenly was becoming anything but quick.

Chuck reluctantly pulled back first. If he hadn't the old joke about if the van's a rockin' might have been more than just an old joke. "Sarah, please…. I'm only human."

"Sorry Chuck but this is a new country for us and I'm looking forward to get another country stamp in my Chuck passport." her grin now even more racey.

"Me too Sarah, believe me. But I don't want that stamp to be a quickie in a van by a loading dock when we have a great big king size bed waiting for us."

"Fine, but the idea of a quickie in a van in broad daylight does have a certain appeal when you think about it." Chuck was shocked.

"Why Sarah Walker what's got into you?"

"Unfortunately nothing."

Chuck's jaw dropped to the floor and suddenly the headache he had from flashing all day was the last thing on his mind.

Sarah tried to stop herself from laughing at Chuck's brain lock but failed miserably.

God that woman will be the death of him. After few moments Sarah just smiled and turned her head back to the monitors waiting for Chuck's brain to reboot.

**Presidential Palace**

**Costa Gravis**

**3:23 am PDT**

Carina looked over at the snoring body of one President Alejandro Goya. The grin on his face was priceless. It reminded her of the little boy who had stolen his sister's Barbie and pulled the head off and blamed it on his _perfect_ little brother. Cocky, content and acting like he was untouchable. Carina wished it had been her that was untouchable tonight.

When she had helped him off with his shirt rather aggressively she noticed he had a key on a chain around his neck. As she went to unbuckle his pants he took it off and laid it on the night stand. She glanced over and noticed it had a rather distinctive pattern on it. Two dragons on what looked like a circular maze.

Carina was normally a spy who this part of her job never bothered her. In fact there were many times she damn well loved it. Two years ago she had been assigned to get close to the son of an Argentine shipping magnet who was suspected of using his companies to ship Colombian Cocaine from Buenos Ares to Miami on board textile ships bound for the US market. The twenty-seven year old handsome brunette had just finished medical school and was returning to Buenos Ares to begin residency in Cardiology at the Hospital Británico de Buenos Aires. He was 6'3" in great physical shape as he had been on the Argentine National team in Basketball that won the gold at the 2004 Olympics. He personified the "latin lover" and Carina had loved every minute of that assignment. Especially when her mark's father was picked up in Miami based on intel she had "aquired" at the family residence after a very athletic night of passion.

But the "latin lover" next to her was no Olympian. He was typical of so many of his age and temperament. Selfish and totally underperforming yet he thought he was God's gift to women. For some strange reason she thought she was back in bed with that pathetic excuse for a lover, the late Daniel Shaw. Both of the last two men she had slept with had left her completely unsatisfied and she was looking forward to heading back to her hotel with Marc. If the last time they had been together was any indication, she had no doubts that she would not only be satisfied but have no trouble forgetting her own name for a few hours. She was a little envious of Hortensia right about now.

Glancing at the clock she knew she had to slowly get out of bed and get dressed as she was supposed to meet Marc outside the master suite at 3:30am. He and Hortensia had taken the First Lady's private chambers for their evening's activities. Once she was dressed she took the key from the night stand and grabbed her purse with her cellphone. She quickly took a picture of it and tiptoed out into hallway. The guards knew to stay away from the private quarters of both the President and First Lady after events like tonight.

After a few minutes, Marc came round the corner with his white tuxedo shirt unbuttoned. His toned chest did not go unnoticed by the rather unsatisfied redhead. His pants slung over his arm.

Keeping to their covers as they greeted each other."Doing the walk of shame I see Miranda?"

"Really Michael? You come out at 3:30 dressed like that and I'm doing the walk of shame?"

"Ok so we both are sluts."

That got a chuckle from the redhead. She leaned in as if to kiss him on the cheek and whispered. "Got the cameras looped?"

"Yea," he looked at his watch. "In about 45 seconds they'll jumped back to fifteen minutes ago and repeat. That means we got 10 minutes to get in and out before we get noticed."

"Fine, that should be enough time. Let's go."

"We've still got 30 seconds."

"Well I can think of something to do while we wait." She said with a devilish grin before she pulled him in hard and kissed him, letting all her frustration of the previous hour out.

After pulling back Marc looked a little shell shocked. "So I take it Mr. President isn't the _most powerful man in Latin_ _America_ in the bedroom?"

"You have no idea. No wonder the First Lady has her own quarters. I have a feeling some of the guards do a little extra _late night duty_ because her husband certainly isn't going to get it done."

Marc just smirked. It explained Hortensia's rather desperate appetite of his last two hours. He glanced at his watch one again and the little segment above the '6' on the face darkened signaling that the cameras were indeed looped.

"Ok let's go."

Carina quickly pulled her lock pic set from her sleeve and began to work on the lock they had seen earlier that day. After a few moments both agents quietly slipped down the stairs into what looked like a basement area. There were two doorways one on each side and a set of double doors at the far end. After checking the other two doors and finding nothing of any importance other than some boxes of rather expensive shoes and clothes that Hortensia had probably only worn once., they went to the far end of the hall and quietly opened the large wooden doors to show what looked like a bank vault door. That door had a much more elaborate digital lock. Thankfully Marc had brought a decryption set and began scanning for the appropriate code.

After a few agonizing moments the keypad turned green and the two steel bars that were holding the door closed retracted. Grabbing the handle Carina tried to pull the door open but couldn't budge it more than a few inches. Marc stood up and grabbed one of the other steel bars and they both were able to pull the door open a few feet.

They had been surprised how heavy it was and now they knew why. The door and the entire room were lined with what looked like a foot of solid lead. Marc looked at Carina and the both nodded in understanding. Whatever was in this room they didn't want detected by any spy satellites.

At the back wall of the room were two what looked like lead lined crates about 1 meter on each side. On top were what looked like two key slots. Above each was the same logo that Carina had seen on the key around Goya's neck.

But what concerned her was a different symbol. A symbol both knew all too well. A yellow square with three black almost trapezoids surrounding a small black circle. The two containers were for radioactive materials.

The two agents looked at each other once again, took a deep breath and sighed. They had found what they had hoped they wouldn't find. But what scared them most was that next to the two crates was an empty area. The tracks in the dust on the floor giving the impression that two additional crates had recently been removed.

After a few moments to collect their thoughts Carina looked over at Marc and nodded. "Let's get some pictures of what we've found and let's get the hell out of here."

"Right behind you."

By 4:30am they were back in their hotel and Carina desperately needed a shower. She wanted to wash off the stench of the Costa Gravas leader who they now believed was selling nuclear material. The redhead also needed a few moments to calm herself down while Marc uploaded the intel they had found to Langley.

In her time as a DEA agent Carina had dealt with many a bastard drug lord, corrupt politician and merciless killers. But this was something totally different. Goya wasn't selling cocaine to inner city kids, he was selling weapons grade plutonium to terrorist organizations that were trying to take down the US government. This was beyond anything she had ever been involved with. If this was the kind of mission that Team Bartowski was given, she had a much greater respect for the curly haired nerd she had met two years ago. If he had come this far in just that short a period of time, maybe blondie was right. Chuck Bartowski is the most amazing man she had ever met.

As the warm water caressed her body and she tried to flush her mind of the events of the evening, she didn't hear the door to the bathroom open or notice the shadow of a man removing his clothes. After a few seconds she felt a presence behind her as two strong hands lightly caressed her neck and shoulders. Carina moaned at Marc's touch. It felt warm, gentle and soothing. Like just his touch could take away the stress of what they had just learned. She slowly turned and looked into his eyes before resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. After a few wonderful tender moments that Carina rarely was interested in but realized she needed just then, she looked up with a soft smile and kissed him. But this was Carina Miller and within a few seconds all thoughts of tenderness were long gone. This was now about passion and the stress release agents so often fall victim to. They had accomplished their mission and were headed back to DC later that morning. But now they were going to burn off all that adrenaline. Now it was about a man and a woman needing to feel something, or someone who needed them too.

**Corinthia Hotel**

**Room 628**

**London**

**10:37am BST**

Chuck's eyes began to flutter as he realized that the room he shared with Sarah was bathed in morning sunlight. But something felt off. There was no pressure on his left shoulder and his feet were not wrapped around anything cool like they usually were when he woke up. He also noticed that the smell of vanilla was nowhere near as strong as it usually was in the morning.

Chuck reached over and felt the other side of the bed was still warm but it was empty. Sitting up he listened for the sound of running water hoping that Sarah was in the shower but heard nothing. He pulled his lanky legs out from under the covers and searched for his boxers that had been discarded somewhere in the haste of events last night when they got back to their room. Seeing them hanging off the mirror above the dresser across from him he quickly gathered them and put them on.

Just as he pulled them up fully he heard the click of the lock on the door and noticed a tray filled with fruit, biscuits, assorted pastries, yogurt and two pots of piping hot coffee and tea pushing through the doorway.

"Hey I hoped you would still be asleep. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed."

"Sarah you didn't need to do that."

"I wanted to." Setting the tray down on the small table she reached into the pocket of her sweatpants and pulled out a bottle of aspirin handing it to Chuck.

"I also got you this. I figured after all the flashing yesterday you might need it."

"Thanks sweetheart. I'm starving AND my head does hurt a bit. You're a lifesaver." Chuck pulled the blonde into his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"Mmmmmh. Now that is better to cure what ails me than all the aspirin ever made."

"Thanks. I try my best where you're concerned." She gave him another kiss and then motioned for him to sit and enjoy his breakfast. She poured him a cup of coffee but decided on tea for her.

After a few bites, Chuck noticed Sarah was watching him carefully.

"You're staring."

"I am not." She said with a grin.

"Are too. What's up? You're kind of freaking me out."

"Nothing Chuck. I was just thinking about how great this is. Waking up in a beautiful hotel in London with the sweet, incredible man I love and he amazingly loves me too. Sharing breakfast overlooking the Thames." She pointed out the window to the river a few hundred feet away. "I'm just happy, Chuck. That's never really happened to me before. Even with the danger of the mission we have ahead of us, I know we are going to be ok because we are together. I'm just happy to be with you. It's where I belong, at your side."

"It's where I belong too. " He leaned in and kissed her again. "And it is pretty great being in a city like this even if it is for a mission. As long as I'm with you it's the greatest place I've ever been."

Any thoughts about the breakfast before them quickly dissipated as a different kind of hunger swept over them. Chuck stood up and picked Sarah up in his arms, their lips never separated as he carried the love of his life back to the king size bed. As Chuck put his fingers inside Sarah's sweatpants and began to pull them down they both heard sounds that immediately broke the mood. Reaching over for their phones they looked at the screens and then showed them to each other.

"If Beckman is texting us both at the same time with the urgent video conference code I'm glad I got my _Chuck _passport stamped last night." She said with a devilish but somewhat disappointed grin.

Giving her a sad pout he replied, "Yea this can't be good. I better get dressed in something more than my boxers while you boot up the laptop."

"Right, to be continued?"

"Absolutely!" They gave each other a quick peck and Chuck grabbed some clothes to put on while Sarah established the secure networking protocols. Three minutes later the NSA symbol appeared on the screen as Chuck and Sarah sat at the small table where Sarah had since removed their breakfast. With a beep the screen changed and General Beckman appeared on the monitor. The look on her normally stern face was even more grim than usual.

"Good morning team. I hope your flight was comfortable?"

"Yes ma'am, and it's rather early for you to be in your office isn't it?"

"Well we have some very important overnight developments that have just come to our attention. I'm afraid that the situation with the Ring is far more serious than we thought."

The two agents faces turned towards each other and then back to the screen. "Yes ma'am." Sarah said calmly. Just then a few pictures appeared on the screen next to a small window with the General still visible.

"Team, these pictures were taken by Agent's Miller and Rossi in Costa Gravis. They appear to show storage containers for radioactive material. They were located in a lead lined vault in the President's Palace."

Taking a deep breath Chuck began. "General, I assumed..."

"Agent Bartowski, please. We have long suspected that Costa Gravis had excess nuclear material. The fact that we now have proof isn't the most significant piece of intel our agents were able to recover however."

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other again with confused looks on their faces before looking back at the screen.

"General," it was Sarah this time who spoke, "How is finding proof that Costa Gravis has radioactive material not the most significant piece of intel?"

"Agent Walker, because it isn't what we found that's important, it's what's missing."

"Missing, General?"

"Yes, our agents found two containers of radioactive material but evidence that there were two more unaccounted for."

"So we have two missing containers that might contain Plutonium unaccounted for?"

"I'm afraid so Agent Bartowski. What also concerns us is what we are just beginning to decipher from Colonel Casey's mission. It seems that Costa Gravis has received two payments of two and a half billion dollars from shell corporations we believe are fronts for the Ring. The first of these payments was the day after the events at the LA fashion show where Agent Shaw was killed and the second occurred yesterday morning prior to Agents Miller and Rossi's arrival."

"So you think that the Ring is buying nuclear material from Costa Gravis?"

"It appears that way Agent Walker."

Shifting in his chair a bit. Chuck tried to think about why the Ring would want radioactive material. Each of his scenarios was more frightening than the prior one.

"General, do we have any idea where this material was being shipped?"

"No I'm afraid not. We only know that 5 billion dollars was paid to Goya and two containers are now missing."

Sarah reached over and took Chuck's hand. This intel was huge and she knew that Chuck was having difficulty processing it. "General, is there any intel on what the Ring wants with the material or what their next move will be?"

"Actually that is the next subject on the agenda. About 3 hours ago we received a message from the implant in Agent Saunders. It was the name of a man she has been ordered to get close to." The screen changed again and the picture of a rather handsome middle aged British gentleman appeared on the screen along with a brief bio.

"This man is David Hutcheson. He is the Director of PTAG Safety and Security Group. They are the main suppliers of security technology, cameras etc throughout Britain and the world. As you know London has more cameras than any other city in the world. He is speaking at the Security Expo tomorrow afternoon. We believe that the Ring is trying to gain access to some highly classified technology that Hutcheson will be unveiling at that time."

"So Agent Saunders has been assigned to get access to that technology for the Ring?"

"Yes, we believe so."

"Could these two things be related?"

"We have no idea Agent Walker but either situation is a real threat to us as well as Great Britain."

"General, when will Agent Casey be joining us and is he up to speed on these new developments?"

"Yes, I apprised the Colonel about a half hour ago. He is in route to London as we speak. He should be arriving late this evening your time."

"Thank you General. How should we proceed? If the Ring is after Hutcheson then it will be difficult for us to get close to him without compromising ourselves and Agent Saunders."

"I agree Agent Bartowski. That is why we have arranged for you to have some assistance. They should be arriving any time now."

"Very well General. We will let you know as soon as Colonel Casey arrives."

"Good luck agents. I'm sure I don't need to remind you of the critical nature of this mission."

"No ma'am and thank you." Chuck and Sarah said together as they saw the screen go black.

Chuck sat back in his chair trying to process the information they had just heard. It seems that the nightmare scenario that all the free world's intelligence services dreaded may have finally occurred. An organization determined to take over the free world had gotten access to nuclear material. The Ring had raised the stakes much higher than Fulcrum ever had. It seems Bryce was right. They were just a small part of the Ring.

Sarah seeing that Chuck was starting to carry this burden as he always did when the innocent were in danger jumped over and stood behind him pulling him close to her chest to comfort him.

"Sarah this.."

"I know Chuck. But what we need to focus on right now is our specific mission. We need to figure out what the Ring wants with Hutcheson and when Casey gets here we are going to take them down like we always do. Like YOU always do."

"Sarah, I don't know if.."

"Chuck we can do this. You can do this and I'm going to be right by your side."

"Where you're supposed to be?" He looked into her eyes almost pleading.

"Right where I'm supposed to be. At the side of the greatest man I've ever known. The man I love."

Chuck took a deep breath and tried to put a small smile on his face. "Thank you Sarah I just..."

"It's ok Chuck, it's ok." She leaned in and kissed his cheek and Chuck turned his head to kiss her back when they heard a sudden knocking at the door of their room.

Sarah quickly jumped up and grabbed her gun from the night stand where she had left it the night before. She motioned Chuck to stand with his tranq gun on the other side of the door frame where he would be hidden by the door when it opened. He would be her backup.

Chuck shook his head no that he wanted her to go behind the door and he would answer it but Sarah was still totally committed to protecting Chuck. It was now and always would be, her most important mission. She forcefully shook her head no and Chuck knew he wouldn't win that argument.

They took their positions and Sarah looked thru the peep hole while standing to the side of the door. Making a small expression Chuck couldn't decipher she motioned for Chuck to stand the ready as she lowered her gun and opened the door.

"Sar.. ahh Agent Walker, it's good to see you again. You're looking as beautiful as ever." The tall handsome Englishman said with a familiar confident smile.

The blonde agent shook her head let out a small chuckle. "Good morning, Agent Barker it's been a while." Sarah stepped aside and motioned for the unexpected guest to come in.

The MI6 agent nodded and stepped into the room as Sarah closed the door behind him. He turned around ready to lay on the charm but his attention suddenly shifted to the man now standing next to the woman he once kissed. The man he lost that woman to.

Hesitating for a second he reached out his hand towards him. "Chuck, nice to see you too."

"Good to see you, Cole." Chuck responded with a small smile.

Taking in their attire and glancing over at the unmade bed that had obviously not been used exclusively for sleeping, Cole turned back to Chuck and gave a friendly smirk.

"Glad to see you took my advice." his head shifting towards Sarah and then the bed.

Sarah rolled her eyes but couldn't help but notice the confident smile that grew on Chuck's face.

**A/N 2 I will leave you with this. It was one of the last things Esardi sent to me. **

**_"When you see your wife again hug her and let her know how much you love her."_**

**I'd recommend we all take his advice, find someone we love, give them a hug and tell them how much they mean to us. **

**Goodbye my friend.**


	32. Chapter 32 The Englishmen

**A/N Thanks again to all the loyal readers, reviewers and folks that have PM'd me regarding this story. I hope the delay in getting this out doesn't lessen your enthusiasm for this story. It is my sincere intent now that RL has slowed down a bit to post more often. The rest of the story is pretty well plotted, I just need to get my butt in gear and get it done.**

**To my buddy esardi, I hope you would have liked this one. We miss you alot.  
><strong>

**Still don't own Chuck but it does bring great joy to read all the tweets about the show now being on Netflix. Hopefully our fanbase will grow once again. **

**Chapter 32**

**The Englishmen**

**Corinthia Hotel**

**Room 628**

**London**

**11:18am BST**

Cole Barker, MI6 Agent extraordinaire, gave Chuck Bartowski a slightly more forceful than just friendly, congratulatory smack on the back as he noticed the red flush growing on the face of both of his two fellow Agents.

"So I take it that Chuck here really is no longer just your asset Agent Walker?"

Sarah extended her hand signaling for Cole to take a seat. They had quite a bit to talk about and she wanted to get this line of questioning out of the way quickly. The last thing she needed on this mission were the advances of this James Bond wanabee. Cole Barker was handsome and charming yes, but he never really stood a chance with her as she was already in love with Chuck even if he had 'fake' broken up with her just before the MI6 agent's arrival. Plus it took all of 2 seconds while kissing him to realize it was a mistake. Heat of the moment stuff after a dangerous mission when she was vulnerable after Chuck's "It's not you, it's me" speech. She figured it was inevitable he would make a play and asking about her and Chuck's 'status' was a way to test the waters. So better to get things professional right from the beginning.

"Yes, Chuck is a full Agent now and yes, he is my_ partner_ so can we get on with discussing the mission?"

Cole held his hands up in surrender and sat down across from Sarah. He knew Sarah wasn't going to open up about their relationship but he didn't really need her to tell him. He was a good spy and the fact that she and her former asset were far more than just partners couldn't have been more obvious.

"Agent Walker, Sarah, I'm sorry. I really am happy for you both. It was pretty obvious to me that there was something more going on between you two than just asset/handler back in Burbank. Folks in our line of work don't often get a chance to find someone we really care about, believe me I know that first hand." His gaze never leaving on the blonde agent.

Sarah's eyes tilted up and looked into those of the handsome British agent. A flash of sadness quickly faded into one of genuine sincerity. The moment of understanding between the two didn't go unnoticed by Chuck. Sarah feeling Chuck's eyes on her looked over and gave him a small smile of reassurance. She knew how lucky she had been in finding something so elusive in her line of work and it was all because of the man she met at the Buy More. Chuck grinned back and decided to let that look between her and Cole go for right now. There was something there but he'd wait for Sarah to tell him, if she felt it was important.

Cole glanced between the two and realized it was time to change the subject. But he couldn't deny a small part of him was envious of one Charles Carmichael.

"So what's this mission that got us working together again? Fulcrum's defunct is it not?"

"Yes they are, thanks to Chuck." Sarah said beaming.

"Oh come on Sarah it was you and Casey doing all the heavy lifting, the fighting and the shooting. I just put some stuff together that's all." Chuck's bashful smile was almost splitting his face at the pride he saw on his girlfriend for the man she loved.

"Chuck you were far more..."

Cole interrupted. "Ok I'm glad that you folks finally let Chuck become the agent he always could be. So Fulcrum's dead and you both think each other are amazing. I get it. But what does this have to do with _our_ mission?"

Chuck shifted in his chair and turned to the British agent but stole one last look from Sarah. "Well it seems Fulcrum was just a small part of an organization called The Ring."

"Hmmm I'd never have put those two together. I've dealt with the Ring before and they seemed to be more interested in things outside the states."

"Yea, well it seems Fulcrum was their North American division." replied Sarah.

"Ahh I guess that makes sense. So are they trying to move back into the US to fill in the void?"

"It seems so. But we really aren't sure. We had an incident with them in LA and had a meet with the Ring Director. We found out he had turned one of our own who was trying to set us up and capture us to deliver to the Director, or so we thought." Sarah glanced at Chuck signaling him to take over from here.

"Well it seems our Agent had a personal vendetta against Sarah and he was never going to turn her over. He was going to kill her making it look like the CIA was responsible and then I would then come to work for him with the Ring to gain revenge against them."

"But I take it, that didn't happen?"

"No, before he could pull off his plan for Sarah, Agent Shaw was killed but unfortunately the Director managed to escape."

"Wait, you said Agent Shaw? Daniel Shaw?"

"Yes, you know the bastard?" Sarah asked in surprise.

"We crossed paths in Sydney once. Arrogant prick, thought his mission took precedence over all others. Always looking to move up and didn't seem to care about the collateral damage. Hit on anything in a skirt but had a particular taste for the young naive agents. He made a pass at my partner at the time who though 28 looked like she was 22. She put a nice pointed toed Jimmy Choo right in his bollocks."

"Sounds like him." Sarah stifled a chuckle and then humphed with a definite air of snark. "Well he doesn't need to worry about those any more." Sarah grinned with devilish smirk that made Chuck visibly cringe.

Cole's eyes looked confused as he turned back to Chuck. He mouthed, _"you don't want to know"._

Turning back to Sarah he asked. "So why are you two in London?"

"Well it seems the Ring Director, Simon Foster is British and we have intel that he flew here and seems to have some interest in someone who is speaking at the Transportation Security conference this week, David Hutcheson."

"Ahh, makes sense." Cole nodded at mention of the name.

"Why" both American agents replied.

"Hutcheson works for PTAG Safety and Security Group."

"Yea, that we know."

"He's also a genius. You know that London is the most videoed city in the world. There are more cameras per square kilometer in London than any other place on the planet."

Chuck and Sarah nodded.

"Well Hutcheson's company is contracted to manage the networking for the transportation hubs on that network. Plus he is supposed to announce some new revolutionary networking and facial recognition software that would allow governments to simply enter in a name or a face and it would scan every internet based camera anywhere in the world and pinpoint their last visible location within minutes. Ultimately it could form some massive database of the current location of every known terrorist and criminal in the world."

Chuck and Sarah both looked at each other in wonder. They imagined being able to simply enter in a name and know the exact location of any baddie they might encounter. Chuck thought for a second and something didn't quite add up.

"But you said Internet based cameras. That keeps a very large part of the world uncovered. Thousands and thousands of square miles of the planet would still be safe havens."

Cole smiled at his nerdy friend. "Very good Chuck. That is the limitation of the current system we know about. They have no access to closed networks without tying directly into them. But it seems that ever since his wife's tragic death, Hutcheson has been relentlessly throwing himself into his work. I don't know anything else but there are rumors he is on to something revolutionary beyond just this presentation. Something that solves that problem. That's all I know."

"Well just the stuff you do know about certainly confirms what we expected and it seems like it would be easily enough to get the Ring's attention. But if they have any wind of whatever it is he is working on they're going to want to somehow get close to Hutcheson and..." Sarah halted and looked over at Chuck and with their uncanny connection each knew what the other was thinking.

"Ok?" Sarah said and Chuck nodded.

Cole looked back and forth between them watching their non-verbal discussion a bit in awe.

"Hey, you two want to clue a bloke in?"

"Cole, we have an operative working within the Ring as a double agent. She's the one who clued us in on the destination of the Director as she was travelling with him. She was our backup plan when the mission with Shaw went south. Our agent reported that she has been assigned to get close to Hutcheson and report back to the Director whatever it is he is looking for." Chuck said with a hint of disdain. He really hated that any agency would stoop that low to gain an advantage.

Cole reached over towards an extra bottle of water on the table glancing at Chuck for his approval. Chuck nodded and the Englishman took a long sip before asking the two of them. "Any idea what that is?"

"No, unfortunately our agent either hasn't been told yet or hasn't been able to get us that intel. But we believe that the Ring has acquired some nuclear material but it's location and purpose are unknown."

"The Ring is nuclear? That's a first even for them." Cole said with surprise. It was every agencies' greatest fear. A nuclear Ring was a game changer.

"Yea, we just confirmed that some former Soviet nuclear material was sold by Costa Gravis to the Ring. What's Hutcheson's role in all this we don't know. All we know is our agent is supposed to try and seduce Hutcheson and deliver something to the Director."

Seeing Chuck's apprehension Sarah took over. "Unfortunately it's the perfect set up. Recent, tragically widowed executive of a large scale security company. No social life to speak of, threw himself into his work to hide his pain. Send in a beautiful, trained Agent to infiltrate both his personal and his business life. Take advantage of his vulnerability and exploit it." Sarah said with just a flash of sadness. It wasn't much but Chuck certainly saw it, Cole probably did too. It's a role she had been assigned to a few times before she was blessed by being sent to Burbank. Those were some of the missions she would rather forget and ones that she never spoke of with anyone and that included Chuck. Not because he didn't deserve to know everything about her but it was still a part of her past that when she was in her private moments, she still worried about if it would change his opinion of her.

Chuck reached under the table and took Sarah's hand in his. He squeezed it lightly letting her know it was ok. He knew there were missions like these in her past. Some of the flashes he had received over the years had contained some files related to some of the missions of the great Sarah Walker. But early on he had learned to control the flashes enough to push those files deep down in the Intersect. Sarah would tell him about them when she was ready. But even if she didn't, it didn't matter. He had told her once that he didn't need to know about who she was because he knew who she is, the most amazing person he had ever known and the love of his life. And that applied now even more.

Cole noticed the interplay but decided to let it go. He was well aware of what this life entailed for female and yes sometimes male agents and these two obviously had something real and quite special between them. It was bound to be a very touchy subject. He had chosen the high road back in Burbank and did the honorable thing. No matter how much he wished Sarah had come with him to Fiji and how hard it was to say goodbye, he wasn't about to go back on that decision and jump on what was probably a very sensitive subject for the beautiful blonde.

"So if this agent is already working as a double with the Ring going after Hutcheson, what do you need from me?"

Sarah gave Chuck a small smile and pulled her hand back and placed it on the table. Turning to the handsome Brit she began the next part of the read in.

"We need you to protect both the seductress and the mark."

**Olympia London**

**West Kensington**

**4:49pm BST**

Andrea Saunders, dressed in a classic grey business suit with pencil skirt and jacket loosely covering a white silk blouse, had spent the first forty minutes of her day getting her credentials checked by security for the conference. She had to admire the work of the Ring's analysts and forgers. The credentials were perfect even down to the embedded microchip under the Royal Crest. Her passport and ID as Elise Lansing were perfect as well. She had spent the better part of the last 24 hours studying her cover. Her boss, Francis Stillman, the Associate Director of Security for the Bay Area Rapid Transit system had been recruited as an asset by the Ring several years earlier when he was found laundering money through a phony construction company with mob connections hired to install surveillance gear on the system. The Ring stepped in, completed the job and cleared any records of the money changing hands. He had become a valuable pawn feeding his contacts with intel from Homeland Security on their operations throughout the Bay area including the Port of San Francisco and the two busiest ports in the US, Los Angeles and Long Beach.

Stillman's name was given as reference when her credentials were checked out and she passed through with barely a glance, well other than the leer of the security officer at the gate she passed through to enter the convention hall as he looked more at her cleavage than the credentials hanging from the lanyard around her neck. Now inside she refastened the lowest two buttons she had undone when she saw the looks some of the other female attendees got from that particular security guard. She figured she might need something from him later on and it couldn't hurt to get his 'interest stimulated' on her first day.

Walking around the conference she marveled at all of the latest technology on display. As she has spent the better part of the last five years working at the Farm in the non-technical areas, she hadn't had much time in the field to check out some of the latest gadgets that had exploded onto the market. She seen enough of the tech in her cover folder from the Ring, well at least enough she could hold an intelligent conversation if needed but seeing it up close and personal was another matter. Now she could put the actual hardware with the data she had been given.

She also had made her way over to the location where her mark, David Hutcheson was scheduled to make his first speech and presentation later that afternoon. Her plan had been to locate a seat in perfect view of podium. Then once his presentation was over she hoped to be able to gain his attention back at the PTAG Safety and Security booth on the main floor. After she had spent a couple of hours walking the floor she made her way back to the main presentation area in plenty of time to get the seat she had scoped out earlier.

Throughout his speech she had been able to establish eye contact on more than one occasion. She had sat with her legs crossed taking notes and giving just an inch more leg than was entirely professional. It wasn't overt but she knew she had caught his attention more than once. The glasses she had put on during the PowerPoint part of the presentation coupled with the tight bun of her long brunette locks had given her the perfect sexy librarian look. No man with a heartbeat, no matter how broken that heart was could not be drawn to the captivating vision in front of him.

Andrea had received plenty of looks from the men seated around her during the presentation and after she left the meeting a few offers for drinks later on but she had brushed them all off in a perfectly polite but professional manner. She had a mark and the only man's attention she was interested in getting was now in his booth talking with one of his potential customers.

Standing off to the side just a bit she watched Hutcheson carefully. David was a handsome and distinguished gentleman. The classic, navy blue suit he was wearing fit him perfectly. She could tell he had his own comfortable style, a style that looked really good on the man. Suffice to say, his pictures did not do him justice. But she could also tell that his hair had grayed since some of the pictures in his file had been taken. The wrinkles near his eyes more pronounced. She could also tell that the stress and heartache of the last few years had taken a toll on the man. She cataloged his mannerisms, his speech patterns, the fact that when he smiled it seemed natural to the client but to a trained agent like her she knew it never truly reached his eyes. Eyes that when he thought no one was looking at him contained a bit of sadness and longing. A sense that he was forcing himself to work to hide a deep feeling of emptiness and loss. It made her stomach fall that she was trained to make those observations and use them to her advantage. It was a new and strange feeling for her, empathy for a mark and to an extent shame at the thought. The man before her looked like he hadn't been truly happy in a long time and she had been ordered to use that to find what the Director wanted and then destroy the man once again. And if she didn't, she would be killed. This was a helluva business.

After a few more minutes Hutcheson finished his conversation with his client giving him a hearty handshake while resting his left on the mans shoulder, It was obvious he had made the sale and that the client trusted him. Another thing she had been trained to take advantage of, trusting another human being but she didn't get that impression about her mark. As the man smiled and walked away Hutcheson turned and saw the brunette looking at him. He gave her a small smile which she returned before he turned to talk with his assistant who was holding a tablet computer. After a few moments of instruction while he dragged some of the items around on the screen, she caught him glancing again in her direction. She simply stood there quietly as if she was waiting her turn. Once he had finished with his assistant, she knew she had gotten his attention and it was time to make her first move.

Andrea gave him another small smile and walked over to where her mark was now looking back at her. After a few seconds he realized that she was coming toward him. He hesitated just for a second and then did the gentlemanly thing of meeting her half way.

Andrea looked him directly in the eye as she spoke. "Mr. Hutcheson, if you aren't too busy, may I have a word with you, please?"

"Certainly... Ms...?"

"Lansing, Elise Lansing." she reached out her hand and he quickly took it. The firmness of his hand was somehow comforting in contrast to the softness of hers.

"Well, Ms Lansing, what would you like to speak to me about?"

"Please call me Elise, Ms Lansing is my ex-mother-in-law and well I think I'll just leave it at that." She said with a slightly embarrassed chuckle. David nodded slightly in understanding before he continued.

"Ok, Elise what would you like to speak with me about." Andrea paused just for a spilt second enjoying the sound of his voice. She had decided long ago that the sexiest accent in the world was that of a distinguished English gentleman and David Hutcheson was certainly that.

"Well Mr Hutcheson, I was..."

"Please Elise, do me the honor and call me David."

Andrea gave him the shy smile, the one she had used on countless marks before but somehow it seemed slightly real this time. Something about his voice was calming. In a way it reminded her of Carmichael.

"Ok David, I was in your presentation earlier and I wanted to talk with you about the new facial recognition software your company is developing. We have just received a grant from Homeland Security to upgrade our servers and surveillance equipment and were interested in using the latest facial recognition tools to tie into any number of worldwide databases for possible criminal and terrorist activity in our community."

"And what might that community be?"

"Oh I'm sorry David, please forgive me, San Francisco." Andrea felt just a hint of a blush appear right on cue. "You'll have to excuse me. I'm a bit nervous. This is my first trip overseas for our office. My boss was supposed to come but he fell ill at the last minute and I was chosen to go in his place. I'm the personal assistant to the Associate Director of Security for the Bay Area Rapid Transit system and I was assigned by my superiors to come to the conference and see what we could learn from the British and their extensive camera systems. Also to see what, if any, new technology could we use to better monitor those coming into our city for any possible threats to our residents."

Shifting on his feet and taking a small step forward towards the brunette almost unconsciously he responded in a warm and comforting tone. "Please Elise, no need for you to feel nervous. I understand you were put in a difficult situation you didn't have time to fully prepare for, but I'd be happy to help you yanks anyway I can." He paused for a second and gazed sincerely at the brunette. It had it's desired effect of lessening the nerves his new acquaintance had shown before. Andrea for her part wasn't sure all of those nerves were just part of her cover. "The threats we all face are real and the best way to fight them and protect our fellow citizens is by working together and sharing what each has learned." David reached out and placed his hand lightly on her forearm. It was a kind gesture and the small smile on his face seemed genuine. His eyes were soft but she could tell there was a great deal going on inside the man in front of her. She tried not to think about what was going on inside her.

Andrea let out a breath to signal the nerves she had mentioned were taken away by his kind words. "Thank you David. I'm usually much more together than this but I just found out two days ago I was coming to London and listening to your talk earlier I realized just how much I need to learn to be effective here. I was just hoping you could point me towards some resources I could look into this evening so I don't feel like such an idiot tomorrow." The small chuckle at her own self-deprecating humor elicited a similar response from Hutcheson.

"Elise, I find it hard to believe that you could ever be made to feel like an idiot. Your superiors would not have sent you if they didn't think you could do the job. I'd be glad to help what ever way I can."

One of Hutchison's staff came over and tapped him on the shoulder then whispered something in his ear. David raised his hand to signal he needed five minutes.

"I'm so sorry David, You're a busy man and I'm keeping you from important business. Thank you for your time." Andrea turned and began to walk away when on cue, David reached out and gently grabbed her forearm turning her back towards his gaze.

"Elise, please I meant what I said. I have a couple of meetings I have to go to but if you have time, my company has reserved a meeting room where you can tell me what exactly you are looking for and I can explain some of the possible solutions we and our competitors have available."

Andrea broke out into a smile she didn't have to place as part of the cover. David Hutcheson was a handsome and charming man and the thought of spending a few days in his company was suddenly not an unpleasant thought as long as she avoided thinking about what he would think of her after she betrayed him. That was a lesson she had learned well from both the CIA and the Ring. After you complete your mission all thoughts and memories of your mark and what you had to do to complete that mission were wiped away. It was clean and most of the time it was effective. But somehow ever since she had met one Charles Carmichael the mess of things she had to do for her job weren't so easy to put behind her.

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Andrea knew this man was sincere. It was the same feeling she got when she was around Charles. It was something she had never known possible in her line of work. In the spy life of double crosses and using people for whatever needs you or your employers had, sincerity was virtually non-existent.

"Thank you David. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there."

Hutcheson pulled out his smartphone and checked his schedule. "How does 7:45 work for you?"

"Perfect, I did have another presentation I wanted to go see at 5:30 and then I could grab a bite to eat in the cafeteria afterwards."

"Ahhh yes, Dietrich Kohl and The Paragon Group. Good man and he has some interesting ideas on advanced surveillance networks. But please Elise I'm not going to have time to eat anything and it would be rude for me to eat in front of you. So I would appreciate it if you would let me have something brought in for the both of us. There's a great little English pub not far from here that serves a great burger I think you will enjoy. Besides that cafeteria food here is terrible."

"Thank you David." Andrea blushed a bit." I seem to be saying that a lot. I'd love that."

"Great, 7:45 suite 216. I'll notify my staff to be expecting you."

The two exchanged small smiles and David turned to head off to his meetings. Andrea watched him for a few moments before she headed back the other way. Glancing across the exhibits to her left she noticed her ever present 'tail' and knew he must have been watching the entire time. She would have to report in to the Director later that evening on her progress with Hutcheson. She also noticed a very handsome English gentleman had positioned himself where he could see her but couldn't be seen by her Ring escort. She figured there were probably loads of MI5 and MI6 agents here as well as agents from probably every intelligence organization in the world. He was good but she had been an agent long enough to know that this guy was watching her too.

As she turned her attention back to the Ring agent who had been one of her shadows ever since she left Los Angeles, he reached up and scratched his right shoulder two times, the signal reminding her she needed to check in with the Director that contact had been made with her mark. As she reached into her purse to send Simon a coded text of her initial success she glanced over in the direction she had seen the Bond clone just a few seconds ago but now he was nowhere to be found. He had either realized he had been made or he had intended it all along. Beckman had sent her a brief message via the implant regarding a contact but she had thought it to be Carmichael. Either way it seemed that a lot of eyes were on her on probably both sides and pulling off either mission of betrayal would be a big test for her and probably her last.

**London**

**Near Wembley Rail Yard**

**Ring Hive Level D4**

**6:56 pm BST**

Simon Foster had been overseeing the delivery and unpacking of his precious cargo for the last twelve hours. Once the contents of the container had been delivered to the lead lined vault on level D6 it was now finally safe once again from the prying eyes of U.S. and British Intelligence. Once safely stored there it was the job of a former Soviet munitions team specially trained in handling enriched uranium to divide the material into smaller amounts suitable for use in small mobile "dirty bombs". At 7pm, the Director was scheduled to have a highly encrypted video conference with all five Ring Elders updating them on his progress.

The identity of each Elder was the most closely guarded secret in the Ring. Contact went from one Elder to another following a sophisticated network patterned after the shape from which the organization's name was derived. That way if one Elder was captured the Ring would be broken and the other four alerted. The position of Director was the sole liaison between the Elders and the rest of the organization. Each meeting of the Elders was encrypted by use of a logarithm based on the protein pattern of a randomly selected Elders DNA. It was impossible for an imposter or any other individual including the Director to take the place of one of the other Elders. This provided a level of security even the CIA and MI6 couldn't match. The only way to get past it was the use of identical twins and none of the Elders had a twin brother or sister.

At precisely 7pm all five of the video screens lit up with confirmation that each Elder was in position and that the DNA screening was successful. As was custom the Elder in middle screen spoke first, their voice disguised in a phase-shifting pattern that virtually eliminated the ability of even the most sophisticated audiologists the CIA had working for it to use speech recognition software to identify the Elders.

"Good Evening Director."

"Good Evening."

"What is the status of Project Draco?"

"We have secured the material here and are proceeding on schedule with the delivery mechanisms."

"What is the status of our Agent in contacting the mark? Without that information it will be virtually impossible to deliver these devices to the appropriate targets and keep the attention off of us."

"Understood sir, contact has been made with the mark and our agent is meeting with him again this evening."

A different voice from the monitor on the far left now spoke. This voice higher in pitch and female. "Director, do you still believe this agent was the best choice for this critical aspect of this mission? With her background, do you actually believe we can trust her? Her escape from NSA custody seemed a bit... too convenient."

Turing his attention to the other monitor, "Yes and no, ma'am. Yes I believe she is the best choice for this mission and no I don't trust her. And that is exactly why I believe she is the best choice. Agent Saunders knows Agent Carmichael. If she is working as a double Agent then we can use that connection to help lure the Intersect out into the open. Plus if they are working together I expect he and Agent Walker are in London as we speak. "

This time the far right monitor spoke. "But what if she is loyal to the Ring? How do you plan to acquire the Intersect then? You're reliance on Agent Shaw in Los Angeles does not give us a very high level of confidence in your judgment when it comes to double agents." Even with the distorted voice he knew he was being challenged.

Foster winced. Shaw have been a major clusterfuck. One that he couldn't repeat or he would never leave the hive vertically. "Understood sir. Agent Shaw proved to be ... a less than stellar choice. His motives were questionable at best. Any man that sets up his own wife to rise in an organization shouldn't be trusted by anyone good or bad. But Agent Saunders is different. She was betrayed by the CIA and has been loyal to the Ring for a number of years. If her escape was legitimate, her _special skills_ are perfect for this mission. Plus we know she may be working with Carmichael and we will be fully prepared should her loyalties come into question."

Now a fourth voice, this one again female and with a slight eastern European accent still noticeable even with the altered voices. "Director, I assume you learned your lesson in relying on one operative for such an important mission, I fully expect you have other contingencies planned should this situation go south."

"Yes of course. I have another trump card that as soon as it is ready I will alert you should we need to use it."

"Very well. We will meet again in forty-eight hours. I expect that our Agent will be close to completing her mission?"

"Yes, I expect Agent Saunders will have her mission well in hand by then." Foster said with a bit of a smirk.

**Port of Long Beach**

**Command and Control Center**

**3:37 am PDT**

"Come on Jack, let me see." The blonde whispered seductively into the young man's ear,

"Serena, I could lose my job. I ju... um..." The twenty-six year old security officer on his third week on overnights was trying desperately to fight off the young woman he had met last week at a bar just outside the Port. Jack Collins, a slightly overweight, under achiever had been trying to get on the Long Beach Harbor Patrol for three years now but for a number of reasons just didn't make the cut. So he had accepted a job monitoring the activities at one of the busiest ports in the world. He hoped that his experience in the Command Center would be his ticket onto the force.

He had accepted a promotion to a position of monitoring Pier J berths J-266-J270 on the overnights because of the pay differential and it was his first time in charge of actual container operations. True most of the activity happened in the daytime but some ships were being loaded or unloaded twenty-four hours a day. The thought of being the only one responsible for the security of 256 acres of containers, shipping and trucking operations even if it was in the wee hours of the morning with much smaller crews excited him. He was in charge and he liked that idea.

But Jack didn't know that the blonde currently grabbing his ass while she nibbled his ear had other reasons to want to get inside the control room than just to see where her new boyfriend worked and give him the time of his life.

"Please Jack, it's just you and me in here. I'm never gonna tell. Besides being up here with you above all of this stuff that's got to be worth billions makes me hot and I want to show my new boyfriend how much I get off on seeing him in charge." Serena let go of his left buttock and slowly but very sensually moved her hand around in front. Jack gasped when she found her target.

"Okay, okay but just for a little while. Dana my supervisor is getting something to eat from the diner just off base and he won't be back till 4:30 so we've got like forty-five minutes. But then you have to go. I need this job if I'm going to get on the force next spring."

"Mhhhm that should be plenty of time, stud!"

The blonde agent took her mark's hand as he guided her over to where he sat in front of an array of camera monitors. As she climbed on his lap and began kissing him she removed a small jump drive from the rear pocket of her skinny jeans and slipped it into the USB jack on the console. Keeping him most definitely distracted he never noticed the slight jump in the monitors for berth J268 but Serena did. Placing her hands behind his neck while she deepened the already screaming hot kiss, she pressed the small button on the side of her watch.

Fifteen hundred yards away at berth J268 a truck rolled out from behind a stack of containers followed by a fork lift and four heavily armed men.

"The container we are looking for should be in row L number G8495. Now find that container!" The man's voice with a strong Texas accent and stern tone let everyone know who was in charge.

After two minutes the large man's radio unsquelched. "Got it."

Checking his cell phone screen, he signaled the fork lift to head right and make a left turn after the sixth row of containers.

"Ok we got fifteen minutes to get that container loaded on the truck and get the hell out of here. Our honey trap should have the auxiliary gate opened by then. Once we are off the Port property, take the route laid out in our briefing. That container needs to be in the hive by 6:15. Now go, go, go!"

"Wow Serena, I mean uhhm that was incredible."

"I told you seeing my man in charge gets me hot." The blonde licked the side of Jack neck and it sent shivers down his spine, well what little he could feel of his spine.

"Thanks, but we need to get dressed and you need to get out of here before Dana gets back."

Giving him one more deep kiss she pulled him down so she was now sitting on the console. Letting go of one of her hands to 'steady' herself she pressed the mouse button that had her worm program open the auxiliary gate for the rest of her team. Once she did that she removed the jump drive and placed it back in her pocket. The worm program would keep the gate open for 10 minutes and then close it and remove any trace of itself from the Control Center's systems.

Pulling back from the kiss she gave her mark one more seductive smile and headed towards the elevators. Once inside she turned back and pulled him in for one more kiss. "Call me tomorrow, Jack?"

"You know it, babe." The doors closing as he watched the blonde for what he didn't know was the last time.

Serena headed over to the car that was waiting for her. Once inside the man driving turned to her and she spoke.

"Everything go as planned?"

"No problem. Container should be back in the hive by the scheduled time."

"Good work."

Reaching into her purse she picked up the special round cell and pressed it's single button."

"Davis here, tell the Director the package will be on site within the hour."

Placing it back in her purse she turned to the man driving. "That's done, just get me to our hotel, Panzer. I need a long hot shower."

The man chuckled as he put the car in drive and headed into the early morning sunrise. As he drove over the bridge leading from the Port, the blonde rolled down her window and the cell phone that her poor, young, innocent 'boyfriend' was going to call later that day hoping for a repeat performance, was soon at the bottom of the Pacific ocean.

**A/N 2 Just so folks know I do plan on getting back to Sarah vs the Beautiful Mess and some other new stories soon as well. I hope you liked this one.**


	33. Chapter 33 The Choice

**A/N Thanks once again to all of you who have stayed with this story. I know the updates have been less frequent but I hope to remedy that. Working without my friend esardi has been tougher than I thought. I miss ya buddy!**

**I'd just like to take a moment and say thanks to many of the newer writers that have been popping up lately. I hope my readers will support any writer but the newer ones in particular that are helping to keep this community and these amazing characters alive. As we come up on the second anniversary of the end of our favorite show it's great to see this community still going strong.**

**Thanks to all the new readers of this story and my others as well. Nothing makes me happier than seeing the hits that tell me folks are still discovering what I have written and reading it for the first time.  
><strong>

**Still don't own Chuck well except for the Blu-Rays, the DVD's, a Nerd Herd T-Shirt, a NERD shirt and my Emmy4Yvonne shirt!**

**Chapter 33**

**The Choice**

**Corinthia Hotel**

**Room 628**

**London**

**7:23pm BST**

Chuck and Sarah had just finished they room service meal of a chef salad for Sarah and Sheppard's pie for Chuck when they heard a knock on the door.

Following the pattern they had used before, Chuck carefully glided over to behind the hinge side of the door with his tranq gun while Sarah pulled her Smith and Wesson from the night stand and approached the peep hole. Seeing who was there she gave Chuck the all clear sign before opening the door.

"Good to see you Casey. How was Macau?"

"Crowded and hot." he said as he stepped into the room.

Sarah looked at Chuck and gave him a small shake of the head. There was only one John Casey.

"Any problems with the mission?"

"No Walker. This wasn't my first rodeo. King nerd here's little creepy crawler toy did most of the heavy lifting."

Chuck eye's got wider as he stepped over to his partner. Sarah sat on the now remade bed and pulled her legs underneath her.

"So everything got deployed well and we're getting the data undetected?"

"Yea, Beckman's roomful of geeks are analyzing it now. It seems that our friends in Costa Gravis received two large payments from what they believe were two different shells companies for the Ring, three days apart."

"When?" Sarah asked.

"The last one was three days ago."

"Just before Carina arrived there." Chuck added.

"Seems like. But that isn't the kicker." Sarah got back up and stood next to Chuck.

"Go on, Casey."

"It seems our former commie '_allies_'" he said with disdain. "made two separate payments to two different shipping companies. One that operates mainly out of the east coast of Costa Gravis and one that specializes in the Pacific thereby avoiding having to deal with the canal."

"Any word on where those shipments were going?"

"Yea, only two container ships large enough left Costa Gravis in the past ten days."

"And?" Chuck's voice tense.

"As we suspected the first ship arrived in England yesterday at the Port of Cardiff."

"And the second?" This time it was Sarah who's voice was strained.

Casey paused for a second, he knew his partners weren't gonna like this.

"Long Beach, late last night."

Chuck tensed. "Long Beach? That means..."

"The Ring may have nuclear material on American soil." Sarah said what all three were thinking.

"How the hell did they get it out of the port? Wouldn't nuclear material be detected by the radiological monitoring during a customs inspection?"

"Normally yes, but it seems one container on the manifest isn't where it was supposed to be."

"What's Beckman's orders? Does she want us to come home?"

"Don't know but we have a video conference with her at 8pm London time to discuss whatever the plans are."

"Damn it! How could I have missed this?" Chuck stood up and walked around the room trying to comprehend what was going on and how dangerous the threat from the Ring had become.

"Chuck." Sarah walked over and put her hand on Chuck's forearm and turned him to look directly at her. "This is not you fault. Our country faces threats like this every single day and we deal with them and we will deal with this one." Her voice trying to be a comforting as possible. "We just need to focus on whatever mission Beckman give us." Her eyes pleading with him to not carry this burden alone.

In his heart Chuck knew Sarah was right. But he was the Intersect. He should be able to figure these things out before the threat is so imminent.

"Chuck, let's call down for some food for Casey. I'm sure he's hungry after travelling all day and we can go over what we know so far. Let him eat and we'll wait till we talk to Beckman and see how things play out, ok?" Sarah glanced at Casey who nodded approvingly.

"Ok, you're right Sarah. Until we know precisely what we are dealing with we're just spinning our wheels."

**Olympia London**

**Room 216**

**West Kensington**

**7:58 pm BST**

Andrea Saunders sat patiently on the comfortable leather chairs that had been specially brought in and placed outside the conference room that PTAG Safety and Security Group had reserved for it's important clients at the conference. The standard generic chairs that the Olympia supplied were not up to the standards that Hutcheson set for his clients. An uncomfortable client was an unhappy client and an unhappy client was bad for the image he had set for the company over the last fifteen years had had been it's Director.

Andrea couldn't be happier. She had been on her feet much of the day and the awareness of being watched by her ever present Ring companion had only heightened her tension level. It had been years since she had a 'shadow' on a mission, not since before she had been partnered with that asshole Shaw. Her last babysitter/handler had been an incredible douche like many male handlers assigned to female agents. His attempts to 'field school' her in seduction had been some of the lamest come-ons she had ever heard. Hell even Shaw and most of her marks had more game than Kiernan Ryker. The only time she ever saw him on his game was when large sums of money were involved. So having someone like Hutcheson actually caring about her comfort was a welcome change.

David had instructed his assistant to apologize to Andrea when she arrived at 7:40 that he was running a bit behind schedule but would see her as soon as he could. So she sat outside in the corridor and waited for the next phase of her mission to begin.

After a few moments she heard voices approaching the door to the conference room. Not really being able to hear exactly what was being said she could at least tell they were jovial and friendly. It seemed that David had that affect on his other clients as well. Even with the sensitive nature of his work, he seemed to put them at ease that they were making the right decisions to help protect those that they served.

"Thank you for your time David, and I do hope you can make it down to Southampton sometime next summer." Andrea watched a rather roundly shaped, balding man about six inches shorter than David step out of the doorway followed by Hutcheson. But what surprised her was she saw the same James Bond wannabe she had seen earlier follow behind Hutcheson. She straightened her skirt as a distraction and called on all of her training to keep her features calm. Somehow she knew this wasn't a coincidence.

"Alastair, I'm glad we could help. I'll have the contracts sent to your office first thing in the morning."

"Remember, Mary and I would love to see you. Summer weekends simply aren't the same without you. We all miss Kate dearly but we don't want to lose contact with you as well."

"Thank you my friend. I just couldn't get down there this summer. Work has been incredibly busy and I... well you know how it is. Give Mary my love, will you?" Andrea could hear the slight break in David's voice.

The rotund man nodded. David then turned his attention to the curious man who had accompanied them. Extending his hand to shake he said. "It was very nice to meet you Cole."

"Same here, David. I'll be in touch."

"I'll look forward to it."

Watching the two gentlemen walk away, both men smiled at Andrea and nodded politely. Alastair glanced over at David and noticed his attention had turned to the beautiful brunette. Cole caught the eyes of Andrea briefly before he turned and walked off with his companion. He hoped she was as good an agent as Chuck had described and she caught his message.

"Ms Lansing, I am so sorry for keeping you waiting..."

"Elise, please. And it was no bother. I understand you are a busy man and you are helping me so please, no apology necessary. Besides, it was nice to finally get off my feet."

"I'm sorry, Elise forgive me. At least let me apologize for being so formal."

"Apology accepted." She said with a bright smile that he quickly returned. She noticed that the cloud she had seen in his eyes when he spoke about his wife with the other two gentlemen had vanished or at least was back behind his protective wall.

"Please come in. I'll just have my assistant bring in our dinners and we can get started. I hope they are still warm enough for you. I told them to keep them hot once I realized Alastair had brought someone with him and my meeting was going to go longer"

"I'm starving and I'm sure they'll be fine." _So double 0 whatever was a surprise addition, hmmm._

David, like the true gentleman he was pulled out a chair at the small round table he had brought in for their meals. The larger conference table was a bit cold and as this seemed like it was going to be a more informal meeting, he felt it best to make the surrounding a bit more relaxed.

A door that looked to be built into what was a folding wall used to expand the conference room to a larger venue opened and a young woman wheeled in a small serving cart with two plates covered in stainless steel covers as well as a selection of waters both sparkling and still, a selection of British beers and a bottle of Merlot and Sauvignon Blanc.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted to drink so I had them bring in an assortment. I hope there's something you like."

"Well, if you don't mind, it's been a bit of a long day and I could use a glass or two of wine. The Merlot please?" She said with a chuckle.

"Ahh, I'm glad you feel that way. I'd much rather have a beer at this time of night and I would hate to drink alone." David reached for the bottle of wine, opened it and poured her a glass. He then took one of the bottles of beer and poured himself a glass with a good head. "I prefer Bass Ale on draft but the Olympia management frowned on my idea of installing a tap in the conference room. Though I doubt many of my clients would have objected."

Andrea let out a small chuckle and flicked her hair just a little. It was a cliché seduction move but she figured he probably hadn't been flirted with in a long time. Plus it made him smile and his smile wasn't the most unpleasant thing to look at.

David held up his glass and Andrea tapped hers lightly against his. "To England!"

"To the 49ers!" She replied with a smirk.

After taking a deep sip David tilted his head slightly at her toast. "An American football fan I see."

"Lifelong Niners fan. My dad idolized Joe Montana."

"Well I'm more of a "real" football fan. What you yanks call soccer."

"Soccer? Ahh boring. I don't understand how anyone can watch an hour and a half game that ends 0-0 and call it a great game."

"Good point but they can be exciting none the less. Now American football has far more rules and penalties and specialized players. Football ahh soccer is simple FIFA rule book is only 70 pages. American football is hundreds. It's too confusing."

"You should give it a try, as a matter of fact the Niners are playing at Wembly Stadium this fall, you should go."

"It might take an oof me till then to understand it." he said with a self-deprecating smile.

Andrea chuckled again. "It's easy, if my dad can teach me the rules I'm sure someone as accomplished as you are would pick it up very quickly."

"Well maybe if I had an instructor as beautiful as you are Elise, I'd want to take as much time as I could." David let out a small breath when he realized what he had said. He realized he was flirting with a woman he just met and someone who came to him for his professional guidance.

"I'm sorry Elise, that was uncalled for." He said as the red began to show brightly on his ears.

"So you don't think I'm beautiful?"

"No oh God no. You are very beautiful. Stunning actually. It's just it was unprofessional. You came to me for my assistance and I'm afraid I've acted improperly. Please forgive me."

Andrea reached over and placed her hand on his gently. "David there is nothing to forgive, Just a little harmless flirting and if it bothered me I can assure you I would let you know. But just for the record, I'd love to teach a man as handsome as you are the rules of the greatest game in the entire world." She said with a smile that was far more genuine than even she expected.

"Thank you Elise. It's just..." Pulling his hand back the sadness in his eyes had returned as his gaze drifted down to his beer.

"David, I'm terribly sorry about your loss. I know it must have been devastating for you."

Hutcheson looked up a bit surprised at the revelation.

"I'm sorry David I didn't mean to.. It's just... I read some newspaper articles on the plane about the conference trying to familiarize myself with who I would be speaking with. That's all."

"It's fine, Elise. It has been hard but my work keeps me busy."

"Well I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn. It's not the first time, believe me." She said rolling her eyes. "I have a tendency to speak before thinking sometimes. I'm sorry if I came on a little strong. It's just... Even if it is just a burger with a colleague it's been a while since I've had dinner with a man who wasn't my cheating bastard husband. "

David shook his head in mild disgust. "Well any man who would cheat on a woman like you is daft."

The two "colleagues" smiled and turned their attention to their meals. The conversation flowed a bit more smoothly into some safe areas. The kind of small talk that a prospective client would have with a vendor. They talked about the constant need to be vigilant, the need for greater and faster technology to keep one step ahead of the terrorists who didn't have to fight by their rules.

After about an hour conversation, Andrea placed her elbows on the table and set her chin on her upturned palms.

"So David, tell me about this new facial recognition and networking technology everyone seems to be talking about."

**Ring Hive**

**London**

**9:56 pm BST**

"Have the containment vessels arrived yet?"

"Yes, the five arrived from Rostock about an hour ago, Director"

"Good make sure that they are x-rayed completely. There can be no flaws that would allow for their detection."

"Understood Director."

Simon Foster never looked up from the monitors as his assistant left the observation room. The Ring Director was keeping close attention to the operation going on in the lead lined containment facility three floors below him. He watch as three technicians began the difficult task of opening the container he had paid dearly for. On another monitor he watched the same task being performed by three North Korean technicians four thousand miles away in Glendale.

This operation had come at a very high price, nearly eighty percent of the Ring's entire war chest. It was high risk, high reward gamble that would either install the Ring as the new power brokers of the free world or it would cripple them as a threat. Somehow Foster had convinced the Elders that it was worth the gamble. The threat of making two of the great cities of the world virtually uninhabitable for hundreds of years without destroying a single building would stand as an example of the Ring's power.

But the biggest obstacle to overcome was moving the weapons. Even the tiniest of leaks would set off an array of advanced monitoring stations. Plus companies like Hutcheson's were developing advanced networking, detection and facial recognition technologies that would severely cripple the ability to move the Ring's operatives around the globe. The window in which this type of operation could succeed was shrinking. That is how he convinced the Elders to "go all in" with this operation. But he needed access to those systems that Hutcheson had developed for the odds of success to increase. He needed to place two of the weapons in strategic locations, threaten to detonate them and use the threat of the remaining weapons to get the respective governments to capitulate to their demands. If not other countries would be threatened and the upheaval and chaos it would create in those countries would cause their governments to fall. Better to have the Ring infiltrate those governments than to give up power completely.

Plus access to Hutcheson's networking technologies would grant the Ring the ability to monitor, control and infiltrate every major city's central transportation and infrastructure control center, the Ring would be able to have free reign to operate anywhere in the world. The facial recognition technologies could be used to detect airborne sky marshals, undercover intelligence officers and any other law enforcement operatives throughout the world. Hutcheson may have developed the technology to detect terrorists and bad guys but it could also be used to detect the good guys.

But his final weapon to gain total and ultimate control of the western political and economic seats of power was, Charles Carmichael, the Human Intersect. His knowledge of the world's secrets would be invaluable in controlling those who remained in power. Foster also knew that Carmichael would never let hundreds of thousands of innocent lives be lost if he could possibly stop it. Once he surrendered, it would be child's play to keep that threat over him if he didn't do Foster's bidding. Plus with the aid of the now deceased and castrated former "Ring expert" and all around toolbag, Daniel Shaw, he had learned Carmichael's two biggest weaknesses, his partner and suspected bed warmer, one Sarah Walker, and an all new formerly unknown vulnerability. With this new info Foster had created the ultimate trap for the world's only human intersect. The perfect triangle from which there was no escape except for doing what Foster wanted, when he wanted.

"Have the containers arrived at Glendale?"

"Yes sir. But as you know there are only two of them. The rest will take another six weeks to manufacture."

"That's fine we only need one at this point. The threat will be established regardless if we have enough material or not."

"Is there anything else Director?"

"Yes, what is the status of the meeting with Hutcheson?"

"At last report Agent Saunders was still having dinner with him at the Olympia. But we expect they will wrap it up soon."

"Good, she's smart enough not to push too hard this first night. Once we hear from our man monitoring Agent Saunders that she has returned to her hotel, rotate the teams following her. They have been with her long enough and I want fresh eyes on her. Also let me know when she reports in. I want to speak with her." Foster said, his eyes never leaving the monitors.

"Very well sir." The assistant left and closed the door gently behind him. He knew when the Director was this focused that he wanted as much quiet as possible. Plus with what he knew about the importance of the operations going on now was not a time to get on the Director's bad side. If this operation was successful Foster would be the next Ring Elder and with that came a new level of status for his loyal assistants. It granted privileges he had always dreamed of having access to. Money, power, beautiful women doing anything they were asked to do to enhance their position in the Ring. Being an Elder granted Foster anything he desired and he knew there would be plenty of opportunities for some of that excess power and lust to splash over on him.

**Corinthia Hotel**

**Room 628**

**London**

**11:18pm BST**

"So you were able to make contact with Hutcheson?"

"Yes, I called an old acquaintance Alastair Smith, who I hoped would be meeting with David today. He comes from some centuries old money in shipping. His family was a partner in the White Star Line when they merged with the Cunard Line back in the thirties. Hutchison provides security technology at all the passenger docks throughout Great Britain."

"White Star, like Titanic White Star?"

"Same one, but Alastair is quick to point out his family wasn't involved when it whet down. They came in after the Great War when they restored the passenger ships."

"Wow" Chuck said with a bit of awe in his voice. Sarah just rolled her eyes and grinned. Chuck's still childlike wonder at the world he was now involved in was something she hoped he would never lose.

"So what happened at the meeting?"

"Nothing much, Sarah. I just wanted to get an introduction. That way I should be able to keep an eye on him and our double."

"So Andrea was there?"

"Yes, she was waiting outside. I'm pretty sure she knew who I was as I had made eye contact earlier in the day and if she is as good an agent as you say he is, she figured out I was her contact with you."

"What about any other Ring Agents?" Chuck asked.

"Saw two for certain, but I expect we will see some others tomorrow."

"Why?"

This time Sarah answered. "The Director is smart. This convention is full of spies, security personnel, politicians and many others trained to recognize patterns. If someone like Hutcheson were to notice the same agent type staying the standard surveillance distance from Andrea every time he saw her I'm sure he or one of his people would figure it out. So the Ring is likely to use different agents watching her every day."

"Makes sense I guess but it just makes it more difficult if we don't know who we're looking for each day."

"Well if it was easy then they wouldn't need Team Bartowski." Sarah said with a smirk and slipped her arm through her partner's. Chuck's smile beamed back at the love of his life and she stood up on her toes and gave him a short tender kiss.

This time it was the Brit who rolled his eyes. "Please, do you have to rub it in?"

"Rub what in, Cole?" Sarah said with a bit of humor, her eyes never leaving Chuck's."

"Come on Sarah, I like working with you two but could you keep the whole perfect spy couple thing a little bit more subdued, I don't need to keep being reminded you turned me down. Fiji would have been fun but now you two are gloriously happy going around saving the world together."

Sarah noticed Chuck's slight hesitation at what Cole had said. That was why she had kissed him. She knew that Chuck still had some confidence issues around James Bond types. She knew she had to clear the air about what happened with her and Cole before Chuck got any ideas. He was who she chose every single time she had to make a choice whether it was Bryce or Cole. And she was now willing to show anyone who she had chosen.

"S... Sorry," Chuck said trying to hide his embarrassment. Sure he was the one who got the girl, but he remembered what it was like watching Sarah and Bryce kissing in his bedroom when he first came back. Sarah had turned him down too and whatever it was he had asked her he could empathize with Cole about being the rejected party watching someone you wanted kiss another guy.

"So what did General Beckman have to say? Any changes or new information that might be relevant to whatever the Ring is planning?"

"Actually yes. It seems that there was another shipment out of Costa Gravis."

"Really? Headed where?"

"Long Beach. It arrived there last night and it seems someone had a _rendevous_ with their _girlfriend_ going on in the Security tower and a half hours worth of surveillance footage is missing along with said container." Sarah said with disgust.

"Damn. Any idea where it was headed?"

"Homeland Security is still going over traffic footage from the area but it may take a while before they identify the truck, if at all."

"So how does this affect our mission? Are you two headed back stateside?"

This time Chuck took over. "No, until they find the destination nothing's changed for us. She is sending the team that was in Costa Gravis back to LA to monitor the situation on the ground. But as of right now our most promising lead is Hutcheson."

"Well, if there's nothing else I think I'll be going." Cole said with his usual confidence back.

"Are our covers and credentials all set up for tomorrow?" asked Sarah.

"Sorry, I almost forgot watching you two lovebirds." He said with a smirk.

"As you requested you are going as Yuri Sheshenko and Irena Vasilyev, members of the Russian delegation. I assume your disguises, passports and ID's arrived with Casey?" The couple nodded. "Credentials will be waiting for you at the main entrance."

"Thank you Cole. According to the schedule, Hutcheson is giving another presentation at 4pm. We plan on attending and see if Chuck flashes on anyone or any other surprises. The Ring may not be the only player interested in what he has to offer."

"Are you planning on making contact with Saunders or Hutcheson?"

"No, not directly. It's too risky and could blow both our covers. If she's there which I expect she will be, you'll handle any communication if it becomes necessary. At this point she is our best bet on finding out exactly what it is the Ring wants from Hutcheson."

"I'll see you there. Have a good evening you two but I have a feeling that's a given." Cole smiled first looking at Chuck and then to Sarah. After holding her eyes for a few seconds he reached out, took her hand and gently kissed the back of it.

"For what it's worth Sarah, love looks really good on you. I guess you've found the right kind of adventure." The Brit then nodded to Chuck and left closing the door behind him.

Sarah turned her attention away from the retreating MI-6 agent and noticed Chuck was looking at her. He hadn't stopped since Cole had kissed her hand. His eyes let her know that he had questions but wasn't going to ask them. They were soft and warm but she could see there was just that ever present hint of insecurity he had whenever someone like Bryce or Cole said something cryptic to her. Spy codes and spy secrets always made him feel a bit uneasy. But what may have happened between Sarah and Cole was before they were together and he would never invade her privacy even now. But he was giving her the space to answer them if she chose to.

Sarah turned and then sat on the edge of the bed. It wasn't the fountain where they had their last conversation after Cole left but it would have to do. Chuck deserved to know what happened back in Burbank and understand that Cole was never anything more than a insignificant distraction at a difficult time for her and them. "Chuck, grab a couple of waters and join me here please."

"Ok." Chuck looked at her curiously but did as she asked, He grabbed a couple of waters from the mini fridge, handed one to her and sat down next to the beautiful blonde.

"Chuck, we are going to have to work closely with Cole and I don't want anything going on beneath the surface between all of us affecting the mission. This is going to be dangerous enough without any unnecessary distractions."

"Sarah, you don't have to.."

"Chuck please. You deserve to know what happened back in Burbank."

Sarah twisted the cap of the water bottle and took a long sip. She was thirsty but it also gave her a bit more time to find the right words.

Screwing the cap back on, she took a deep breath and began. "When Cole showed up in Burbank last year, it was just after you had broken up with me again, following the mission to the Suburbs."

"Sarah I'm so..."

"Chuck please... That was a difficult time for both of us. We had a glimmer of a life _both_ of us had always dreamed of but a life I never thought I'd ever have. When you asked me to spend one last night there it broke my heart to have to tell you no."

Chuck saw the honest sadness in her eyes as she spoke about that time. "I know. Though I knew the reason we couldn't before I even asked, I just hoped that maybe... but I won't deny that it hurt to hear you say it."

"Chuck, I had to close up that house, take the CIA rings off and watch them box up and carry away a beautiful dream life that was never going to be mine. A life beyond my reach and a life I didn't think I deserved."

Chuck took her hands up to his mouth and gently kissed them. "Sarah please don't say that. You deserve any kind of life you could ever imagine and I will fight till my last dying breath to give that life to you."

"I know Chuck and it's one of the reasons I love you." Sarah leaned in and gently kissed him on the cheek. She didn't want to kiss him on the lips as she knew it would lead to more and she'd never finish what she needed to finish.

"But things were different then. When you broke up with me right after that I believed I'd never have that life. I couldn't give you what you wanted because you were right, it was all just another lie. So when Cole showed up he represented the kind of life I always thought I would have, exciting, adrenaline pumping adventures with a handsome man who would be on to the next mission and never look back."

Sarah looked down at their hands still intertwined on her legs folded beneath her.. This was going to be the hard part but she knew she had to be honest with him.

"After we escaped from Alexis White and were back in Castle there was a moment where the appeal of that life and yes, the appeal of Cole took over. In the heat of the moment he kissed me and I...I kissed him back."

"I know."

Sarah's looked up sharply in surprise. "What, you...?"

"Yea, I'm not totally oblivious, I knew something was going on so I called up the surveillance cameras in the Orange Orange. Not my proudest moment, believe me."

"Mine either." She said with a small smile.

"Huh?" He was surprised both by what she said and the fact she didn't get angry with him for invading her privacy.

"Chuck as soon as I finished kissing him, I knew it was a mistake."

"But you said you were attracted to him."

"I'll admit that he was just the kind if guy I would have been attracted to in the past but now he had one huge, overwhelming flaw."

"Flaw? What possible flaw could James Bond personified have?"

"He wasn't you." She smiled and showed all the love she had for him in her eyes.

"Really?" Chuck's grin could have lit up the room.

"Yea, he simply didn't measure up to one Chuck Bartowski. Not even close."

This time Sarah kissed him on the lips. Chaste but still full of love.

"When the mission was finally over and he was about to leave he asked me to go to Fiji with him. He thought I was someone who wanted adventures. I did, but not with him. So I turned him down."

"Ah so that explains his comment earlier."

"Mhhmhhh. Chuck, I was already in love with you and Cole was a good enough spy to realize it when he saw it. He even told me he knew that Cole Barker had lost the girl to Chuck Bartowski."

"Wow, so I finally didn't some in second." He said with humor but Sarah knew that deep down he was surprised just a little bit."

This time Sarah pulled her hands from his and put them a little forcefully on his cheeks. "Chuck, you big idiot. When is that enormous brain of yours going to realize you have never come in second with me. Not once. I may have tried to fight it as hard as I could early on and I know I hurt you when I did and I'm terribly sorry about that but don't you get it? From the moment I met you and I saw you with that ballerina and her father it was always you. Guys like Bryce and Cole couldn't even come close. Bryce may have tried right up till the end..." They both looked down for a second in memory of the man who had played such an important role in both their lives. "He may have tried to get me to leave with him every time he came back but it never was going to happen. He finally realized it at Ellie's wedding. Cole saw he had no chance and did the honorable thing and walked away even knowing we weren't together yet. He knows how rare what we have is in this business. Chuck, he's a good and honorable man but so are you and you are the one I chose, the one I've always chosen and always will choose. So please don't worry about Cole. He's a great agent and we need him on this mission but he isn't Chuck Bartowski."

"I know and thank you Sarah. He was always supportive of me too, even when I was dropping windows on my foot and he was taking bullets for you." Chuck smiled and Sarah couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey you both got hurt trying to save the girl, doesn't matter how you got hurt." She kissed him this time.

Pulling back, Chuck had one more question. "Sarah, do you think we should tell him about the implant?"

"No, not yet at least. That is very top secret technology and I don't think we want to say anything about it just yet."

"I agree. Besides I'm going to try and see if the remote device Beckman gave us to access it will work tomorrow. It's range is really limited to avoid any possible detection with all the RF surveillance at the conference. But it may come in handy."

"We'll need him to make contact with her but the less direct contact Andrea has with Cole the less likely her cover will get blown. And I'd like to not have to wait for Beckman to get any info from her and pass it on to us. I'm curious if she has any idea about the nuclear material and where it is being kept."

"So am I. But lets not rush things. Judging by the conference schedule and typical seduction techniques, if it was me I'd... sorry." Sarah looked down once she realized what she had said.

"Sarah it's ok. I'm never going to be comfortable with that part of this business but I get that it happens. Ok?"

Sarah nodded and his soft smile let her continue. "I expect she won't make her big play till Friday night. That way if she's successful she will have access to him for the entire weekend."

"Makes sense. I just hope she can find out what it is the Ring is looking for before whatever they plan to do with the nuclear material is set in motion. Having this many members of the International Security business in one place is a very inviting target."

"Agreed." Sarah stood up, pulled off her t-shirt and plopped herself down in Chuck's lap. She then leaned in and in a soft breathy voice whispered in his ear.

"Enough mission talk. I think it's time for Chuck Bartowski to show me just why I chose wisely."

**A/N 2 One little canon thing. I chose in this chapter to use the episodes the way they should have aired if not for the President. Best Friend, then Suburbs, then Beefcake. The story and canon make much more sense in that order. I hope you liked this one and see you soon... (I hope).**


	34. Chapter 34 The Pose

**A/N No your eyes are not deceiving you. But I'm not going to make any excuses. It's been 9 months since an update to this story and I just hope folks are still interested. But I did need to find the story in my head again. It is plotted out and will be finished.**

**I want to thank everyone who has messaged me or reviewed hoping to see an update. Those were like blowing on the embers to get the flame back. I just hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**Still don't own Chuck and still miss my late, great, pre-reader Esardi a lot.**

**Chapter 34**

**The Pose**

**Olympia London**

**West Kensington**

**2:58 pm BST**

Yuri Sheshenko and Irena Vasilyev had passed through the security checkpoint without any complications. At the last minute Chuck had decided to drop the idea of going with a cane as part of his disguise. If he couldn't pull off the Russian accent it didn't matter whether he looked the part of an aging Russian bureaucrat. Plus event Security might see it as a possible weapon and it might have led to a tighter check of his credentials by convention personnel. He had spent the better part of an hour this morning working on his limp while Sarah was on the treadmill at the hotel gym. But it proved to be too much of a distraction and the idea was canned before they even put on their disguises. So he and Sarah focused on his accent and getting it just right. Russian was in the Intersect but speaking English with a Russian accent was not. Chuck remembered his attempt to speak English with a German accent when he worked the Lichtenstein con with Sarah's father and didn't want a repeat of that rather weak performance. Sarah however had always been a natural with accents. Not even a lifelong Moscovite could tell that her accent wasn't genuine. So if push came to shove Sarah would do most of the talking.

The disguises they chose to wear would hopefully allow them to blend into the masses of politicians, transportation business executives and security personnel. Chuck's was easy. A simple black suit, grey beard and wig along with rather thick glasses that also would serve to hide his flashes if he had any and bam, he was thirty to thirty-five years older. Once Sarah had placed the prosthetic nose and wrinkles around his eyes in place he didn't even recognize himself in the mirror. But Sarah was more of a challenge. How do you make one of the world's most beautiful women, who happens to be model height even in flats, not stand out in a crowd? Most times during a mission she wanted to draw attention to herself. The distraction her incredible beauty caused was one of the most powerful weapons in her arsenal. But here she needed to not be noticed. So she dressed in a conservative black knee length dress, plain black flats, and a mousy brunette wig. She also applied virtually no makeup except for a few wrinkles here and there. She fully looked that part of the middle aged, eastern European assistant.

The couple had spent the last two hours walking the convention floor and Chuck had to force himself to not let his inner nerd come jumping out of his skin at some of the latest technology that was on display. Tiny lightweight cameras with full 4K Ultra HD resolution that could be digitally enhanced to give the user the ability to read a newspaper over 5 kilometers away. Portable satellite uplinks the size of a pack of cigarettes. Holographic projections systems that gave a rail yard command center the ability to see exactly where every train and every bus was in a three dimensional virtual display. Thereby allowing them to run simulations of projected congestion and possible collision avoidance scenarios. It was a tech nerd's wet dream and they hadn't even got to the security hardware and software booths.

A few times Sarah had to give her "elderly" partner a gentle tug to remind him they had a mission to focus on. A part of her felt bad because she knew his childlike wonder at everything that was on display had to be pushed back down inside if he was to keep himself inconspicuous.

"Any sign of Hutcheson or Andrea?"

"Not yet but his booth is at the back of the hall near the conference rooms and demonstration halls. I expect he is probably there or getting prepared for his presentation."

"How are you doing with all the flashes? So far I've counted at least eight."

"Ok so far. I've only got a mild headache from that last few."

"Good, remind me to apply some of my _special stress relieving talents_ when we get back to our room tonight." She said as seductively as she could without giving herself away.

Chuck gulped, "Oh you can count on it." He said with a small wink only Sarah could see with his rather large glasses.

"Come on let's head to the back I want to see if we can find Andrea before we go inside for Hutcheson's presentation. I want to test this short range transmitter to her implant."

"Good idea. I'll keep an eye out for her Ring tails."

Chuck and Sarah found their way to the presentation area where David Hutcheson was going to be giving his much anticipated "Future of Global Surveillance and Networking" speech. His earlier talks had been about what his company was currently offering but this was about their vision of the future. It was expected to draw the largest crowd of the conference.

"Sarah, I've spotted her. Left side, tenth row, third seat in from the aisle."

"Got her." Sarah then made a scan of the crowd and quickly found two suspected Ring agents in textbook surveillance position in front and to her left along the wall and to her right, five rows back.

Chuck found two empty seats within the 10 meter limited range of the transmitter that was linked to his phone. It was designed to connect to the implant much the same way a Blutooth device connected to a cell phone. Short bursts of data would be transmitted thereby making them virtually undetectable by conventional scanners.

Chuck opened up the Implant app on his phone and began typing. To anyone watching it looked like a simple text messaging application. But the encryption and spread spectrum burst transmission technology made it sound to the implanted agent like someone was speaking to them from inside their head. They then simply activated the implant and thought their reply.

Chuck wrote, _AS - CC - Ack_

Chuck glanced over towards where Saunders was sitting as he pressed send. He noticed the slight twitch of the agents neck followed by her placing an errant lock of hair behind her right ear, a signal they had worked out before she left for London.

Sarah glanced at Chuck's left hand and saw that he tapped his baby finger twice on the arm of his seat. Andrea had heard him. He began typing again.

_Barker your contact but only when necessary to protect cover._

_Understood. _Came the reply back. The two-way communication with the implant was working.

_Update?_

_Nothing on Director's plan. Dinner with Hutcheson tonight. _

_Good. Any sign of any large, heavy containers?_

_No, why do you ask?_

_Reason to believe Ring has obtained nuclear material. May be here._

_Shit. _

Just as Chuck was closing the application and deleting the text, the lights dimmed a bit and a spotlight focused on the podium. A man in his mid forties that Chuck and Sarah recognized as David Hutcheson stepped out from behind the curtain. The voices in the room stilled and all eyes were now focused on the man who everyone had some to see.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is David Hutcheson and welcome to the new era of surveillance technology." The room filled with loud applause. "Imagine being able to enter in an image of a wanted felon or terrorist and know their last visible location anywhere on the planet. Being able to scan any location anywhere in the world that has surveillance cameras with newly developed facial recognition software and know within minutes what ATM machine an arms dealer walked past, what Starbucks a murderer last ordered a latte, what toll booth a drug dealer last drove through. Being able to monitor an organized crime families own camera systems. Every IP based camera anywhere in the world all at your fingertips. Millions of eyes worldwide with a constantly updating location on whatever nefarious individual you are tracking at the moment. That idea is no longer science fiction. That technology is within our grasp today"

**DNI**

**Washington DC**

**10:36 am EST**

Carina Miller rarely got nervous. Whether staring down a drug cartel kingpin or taking on an Al Queda splinter group funneling drug monies to insurgents in Iraq. She was cool, confident and yes sometimes a little reckless. But sitting outside the conference room that she knew held the Director of the NSA, the Secretary of Homeland Security and the President of the United States was just a little unnerving even for her. It wasn't necessarily the individuals involved, well maybe a little, but the subject they were discussing. The Ring was suspected as having nuclear material on American soil. This was no time for her tendency to go off mission and improvise.

She looked over at her partner on the mission in Costa Gravis Marc Rossi. a career DEA Agent and a good one and she could tell by the slight bouncing of his left knee that he was concerned as well. This was something they never expected to encounter as DEA Agents. Cocaine, heroin, opium, those were things they were trained for, not this. But once Carina was brought onto Team Bartowski and read in to the secrets that a curly haired nerd held inside his brain, she knew things would never be the same. She really was the tip of the spear now and only the most important and dangerous missions would come their way. She just wished this one was a little less ahhh... end of the world kind of stuff.

She and Marc were aroused from their thoughts when the phone on the assistants desk rang. "Yes Mr. President?... Yes, they both are here... As you wish... Thank you sir." Looking up from her computer the distinguished brunette addressed the two agents seated before her.

"Agent Miller, Agent Rossi, you may go in now."

"Thank you, Claire." Carina replied, her voice belying her inner thoughts. Both agents stood up, took a deep breath and headed into what was probably the most important meeting of their careers.

"Agents please come in and have a seat. I expect you know everyone here."

"Yes, thank you Mr. President."

"First of all, I want to thank you both for your work in Costa Gravis. You've exposed a great threat to our nation and its people. The idea of a rogue organization like the Ring having nuclear material is the greatest threat to this nation since 9/11."

"Yes sir, we were just doing our job."

"Agent Miller, I've been aware of your reassignment to our "special" little team in Burbank and approved your clearance being raised so that you could be read into what makes that team our most important weapon in the fight against these rogue organizations." The President's voice warm and congratulatory still.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Carina nodded humbly.

Turning to her partner he continued. "Agent Rossi. It's been brought to my attention that you work well with Agent Miller and your performance in Costa Gravis illustrates that point. I had asked General Beckman to have you thoroughly vetted before giving you your next assignment. With the other members of Agent's Miller's team on assignment following the first shipment you discovered headed to London, I need you and Agent Miller to head to Los Angeles and coordinate our efforts there. You will have whatever resources you need to locate and capture the material before the Ring has time to distribute it to whatever they plan to threaten."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"From the descriptions and data you two collected in Costa Gravis we believe that the Ring has enough material to make one small tactical nuclear weapon in the 10 kiloton range. But we feel that is not their plan of action. We suspect they will attempt to divide that material into as many as 20 smaller "dirty bombs" that could be sent to major economic and population centers across the country. One such dirty bomb could make all of Wall Street and the financial hub of the entire free world uninhabitable for decades. One bomb detonated here in this building could wipe out tens of thousands of our goverment's best and brightest."

General Beckman leaned forward and the President nodded for her to take over. "Agents, we also believe that the Ring wants to use the other bombs as leverage for their agenda. The threat to detonate such a weapon in a particularly sensitive area could make many a government bow to their wishes. That is why we have to stop them. I don't mean to overstate this but the safety of the entire globe economic and political structure is at stake here."

Carina was trying valiantly to hold her calm Agent's face as she listened. But her heart was pounding in her chest. She glanced over at Marc a few times and saw the same pensive look on his face she had seen in the past. He was focused and determined and it made her confidence grow knowing she would have him beside her. Sometimes in the past their off mission relationship got a little messy but on mission he was the best partner she had ever had. It had only been her desire to work solo for a time after her assignment to the Cat Squad with Sarah that had caused them to drift apart.

The President spoke again. "Agent Rossi, once you leave here there are some top secret documents you will need to view and then sign. These documents and the intelligence in them are classified at the highest possible level. Only the people seated in this room and the other members of Agent Miller's team are aware of what's in them. That is how serious we take this threat and it also shows the confidence we have in you to protect this country."

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down."

"I trust you won't." The President smiled that broad smile that made others so comfortable in his presence.

"Agents, there is an NSA jet waiting for you at Langley to take you to Los Angeles. Once you arrive I want you to head directly to Castle and set up a secure link with Agent's Carmichael, Walker and Colonel Casey. We need to coordinate your effort with theirs. Plus utilize Agent Carmichaels special skills and mission planning to figure out anything else you might need."

"Yes, ma'am." Both agents replied.

The President stood up followed by the others present and extended his hand to both the Agents, shaking each firmly and sincerely. "Agents, thank you again for your service to our nation and know that you have the full weight and support of my office in your efforts. Anything you need, you'll have."

"Thank you sir."

Carina smiled proudly as she shook the President's hand. She, the unruly force of nature had just been given a mission directly from the President himself. She couldn't wait to rub Walker's nose in that one.

**The Five Fields**

**Sloan Square, London**

**7:25 BST**

David Hutcheson escorted his companion to the small table near the front window. The natural colors and tiled walls added to the dining experience. This was Hutcheson's favorite restaurant in this part of London and when Elise said she was staying at the Rubens it seemed like good choice not being far out of her way at all.

David, ever the gentleman pulled the chair out for his date(?), client(?) he wasn't really sure and to be honest didn't want to know. The idea of a date was just... well it was just easier to think he was having dinner with a prospective client.

"Thank you David. Chivalry still exists I see."

"Well, this is England."

"Thank you for that. It's been a long time since someone treated me as a lady. In fact I can't remember the last time."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Elise. Your ex must have been..., " Catching himself, he winced slightly. "I'm sorry that's none of my business. I apologize." He dropped his head in embarrassment as he sat down across from her.

Reaching over and placing her hand gently on top of his, she smiled a surprisingly genuine smile at her handsome escort. "Please David, you have nothing to apologize for. You are a kind man and I know you weren't prying. I've made some mistakes in my life and ex-husband was one of them. But I've learned a few things from those mistakes and one of those is how to spot a good and decent man when I see one. I just hope you don't think less of me because of those mistakes." '_if he only knew just how many mistakes I've actually made'._

David looked at the soft delicate hand that was gently sitting on top of his. It was the first time another woman had done such a simple but multi-layered gesture since his wife passed. Looking up he saw the soft smile and the beautiful eyes of his companion looking kindly back at his. "I'm sorry it's just this is the first time in a long time I've been out to dinner with such a beautiful woman and I'm afraid..."

Just at that moment the waiter arrived at their table to take their drink order and tell them of the specials tonight. Andrea pulled her hand back and smiled to herself. In other circumstances she would have been angry at the timing of the waiter but in this case, on this night, with this man it actually was perfect. David Hutcheson was not just a simple mark. He wasn't someone that a few touches here, a few glimpses down her blouse, and a few suggestive comments was going to get her access to anything she wanted him to tell her. She had played that role far too many times and knew he would never respond to that kind of seduction. He was a man with a broken heart. Someone who had suffered an insufferable loss. He was a good and decent man and she didn't want to take advantage of that. Even if it made her mission easier.

But she did have that mission to accomplish. Not the mission Simon had given her but the one Carmichael had. She needed to get him to feel comfortable with her and open up to her to find out what the Director was after and how they could use that knowledge to thwart what he was planning. The information Charles had given her over the implant had taken this mission to a much higher level. If she could accomplish her task and be a part of taking down the Ring and saving potentially millions of lives, maybe then she could bury the past and visit her grandfather's grave once more honoring his memory with her actions.

After the waiter left she turned back to the distinguished gentleman sitting across from her and gave him an honest smile. It surprised her how good it felt. If only... Andrea shook herself from those thoughts to focus back on what she needed to do this evening.

"David, I must admit that your presentation today went over extremely well. Everyone in the audience around me was buzzing about what a breakthrough you have accomplished. I could see hundreds of cell phones pulled from pockets with potential clients calling their home office, or political leaders, or in some cases I'm sure their crime bosses about what a quantum leap this is for Homeland Security."

"Thank you Elise. Part of my job beyond just the technological level is the marketing of our new technologies. Though I disliked his style immensely and ultimately his criminal agenda, one of the good things Ted Roark did was take great technology and make his clients realize how much better and more productive their lives could be if they bought his products. We can make technology but if we can't convince the clients that it is worth it to push through all the political and economic challenges to implement our technology, our company would be out of business and the world would be a lot less safe."

"Well you are a master of it and personally I must say I am much more impressed with a handsome man in well tailored business suit that an arrogant blowhard in a Tommy Bahama shirt."

Hutcheson was blushing before he even knew it. Maybe this wasn't a date but it was nice to spend time in the company of a beautiful woman once again. It had been such a long time. But in that moment a sudden rush of guilt took over. He closed his eyes and Andrea could see his guilt. She knew she had blown it, pushed a bit too far, too fast. She needed to rally to save the evening.

"David please forgive me. I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's just I haven't been to dinner with a kind, handsome, respectful man in a long time either. Yes, I've been on a few dates since my divorce but it was clear to me early on that they just thought I was an easy lay. The wronged woman whose husband cheated on her out for revenge by screwing any guy she could find. I could tell you were not that kind of man the moment I met you. I'm sorry if I came across as flirting with you."

After a small pause David surprised her by reaching out for her hand this time. "Don't be." He said quietly. "I... It's just you're the first woman since my wife passed..."

"David, it's ok. I have a confession to make." His eyes looked up from their joined hands into hers. Taking a breath she continued. "I was flirting with you. It's hard for me not to here in this romantic restaurant with such a handsome man. But I was being insensitive. I know this is probably the last thing you want in your life right now. I can't imagine the loss you must feel. For that I'm truly sorry."

"Elise please. This isn't your fault. I'm incredibly flattered that a beautiful woman like you would flirt with me. In fact I liked it. I just didn't know how to react and then I thought about how long it's been and the fact that the last woman I enjoyed flirting with like that was my late wife and it just hit me. I..."

"Ssssh, please David. It's ok Let's just enjoy our meal and I'll try to fight off that devastating English Gentleman's charm. Ok?" She smiled at him in a way a woman hadn't looked at him in a very long time.

He chuckled a bit as he returned a smile of his own. "Ok."

Both of them picked up their menus and began to decide what they were going to have for dinner. A mild crisis avoided, Andrea thought. "So what's good here David?"

"The Yorkshire Lamb or the English Rose Veal are my favorites. But The Old Spot Pig I hear is good as well."

Andrea looked up from her menu aghast. "Old spotted pig? Who the hell eats an old pig?" The honest look of shock on her face was priceless.

David did something he hadn't done in a very long time, he laughed out loud. After a few seconds to control himself, he just shrugged his shoulders at his companion.

"I think I'll have the veal then." Andrea said shaking her head.

"Elise?"

"Yes, David?" She looked up a bit hesitantly wondering if she had insulted the chef and maybe her date.

"Thank you. I haven't laughed in far too long." He said with an honest smile. A smile that looked good on him, very good.

Andrea smiled back at him before answering. "My pleasure."

**Corinthia Hotel**

**Room 628**

**London**

**1:39am BST**

Chuck and Sarah were lying comfortably snuggled into each other under the duvet in their hotel room. After dinner they had returned to their room for a video conference with General Beckman. She had told them about the meeting that had taken place earlier that day with Carina, Marc and the President. The redhead and her partner were scheduled to land at Edwards Air force Base about twenty minutes ago. Once landed they were told to expect a conference to coordinate the missions.

Sarah finally broke the comfortable silence of the post love making bliss. "You know she's going to try and rub this in my face don't you?"

"What? a huh?" Chuck replied breaking his daydreaming of reliving the events of the past hour.

"Chuck, this is Carina we are talking about. She can't wait to brag about how she got a personal meeting and assignment from the President himself." Sarah shook her head thinking about the huge smirk she would see on the redhead's face.

"But wait Sarah, I thought you spent a year on the President's detail with the Secret Service? How can she rub that in your face?"

"I did, but I was a young agent back then, barely out of the Farm. I mostly was assigned to site and threat assessments or guarding the President's family. The actual protection details for the President himself was always composed of the most trusted and senior agents. I would see him certainly and be part of the advance party but our only communication was just a few greetings here and there. I never actually was in a meeting with him or received my orders directly from the President."

"I see."

"And when I left the Secret Service I worked on a few missions with Carina and a couple of other female spies and she knew I had only limited contact with him."

"Wait, you and Carina were teamed up with some other female spies? Was your handler named Charlie by any chance?"

"Chuuuuck Really?" Sarah groaned. She thought she had heard every possible joke about her time with the Cats.

"Ohh and I bet you got your orders through some disembodied voice on a speaker phone." He couldn't help himself, this was just too good.

"Yea yea yea. Like we all haven't heard that one before."

"Awww come on Sarah. Do you know what a huge childhood fantasy I'm living out right now? I'm lying in bed naked having just made love to a real life Charlie's Angel. How freaking cool is that?"

"Fine. But if you ever bring that up with Carina around it will be the last time you live out that fantasy."

"Awww come on really?" He gave her those adorable puppy dog eyes but she wasn't budging. "Fine I promise to never bring it up when she is around on one condition."

"Chuuuck?" Sarah said apprehensively.

"I'll promise but I want to see you do the pose totally naked." The grin on Chuck's face was bigger than Tower Bridge outside their window. God he was such a guy she thought.

"Really Chuck?"

"Yup, if you'd do that for me I'd be crowned King of the Nerds for all eternity."

"Too bad they will never know." She said with a smirk.

His face fell and he tried desperately to look sincerely hurt.

"Ok your Majesty. You know I'm only doing this because I'm so stupidly in love with you don't you?"

"Yep, but you're still gonna do it aren't you?" He said this time with a full faced smirk.

Sarah pulled back the duvet and headed over by the window. Thankfully the curtains were drawn. No need for all of London to see her best Jill Monroe imitation. This was for "Chuck's eyes only".

Chuck propped the pillows up and sat up in the bed. The look on his face was priceless. He was in nerd heaven.

"Ok I'm ready."

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Come on Sarah. It 'ill be fun." He gave her his best puppy dog look again. The one this time she was totally powerless to fight.

"Ok, but you better not be fantasizing about a naked Carina and Zondra standing next to me."

"Zondra?" Sarah realized she said too much as soon as it left her mouth.

"Not important. Just someone else I worked with." Chuck noticed a tiny frown appear for a second on Sarah's face. He barely saw it but would file that name for later.

Sarah's smile returned and she positioned her feet just so. "You ready cause I'm only going to do this once?"

"Totally ready!"

Sarah shook her head and the childlike wonder on her boyfriends face. Only Chuck could get her to do this, and only Chuck could make it be totally fun and not pervy in the least. Ok maybe just a tiny bit pervy. She was totally naked afterall.

Sarah put her hands together and held out her two forefingers to simulate the barrel of a gun. She shook her long blonde hair just before she raised her hands in the air and put the perfect Charlie's Angels pout on her face and turned to look at the love of her life who was grinning so big she thought his face might break.

After about five seconds she lowered her hands and shook her head and burst laughing almost uncontrollably.

"Holy crap Sarah, that was perfect! God could take me right now, my life can never get any better than this moment right here."

"You are such a nerd."

"Yep and proud of it." Chuck got up and walked over to the love of his life and put his arms round her gently. "I love you, Sarah Walker."

"I love you too, Chuck Bartowski."

Sarah lifted herself up on her tiptoes and kissed him tenderly. If she had to admit it, this was a pretty damn good moment in her life too.

**Castle**

**Burbank**

**6:09 pm PST**

"Wow, look at this place. I can't believe the CIA has an entire substation below a yogurt shop." Marc looked around and marveled at the high tech servers, monitors and weapons Team Carmichael has at their disposal.

"Pretty cool isn't it. Not like the drab, government facilities the DEA has."

"So all of this is just for a three person team of Walker, Casey and Carmichael?"

"You forgot the best part."

Rossi looked at the redhead slightly confused.

"Me you idiot."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you have been 'reassigned' to the CIA." Carina could sense something in how Marc said his last word.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing, I just can't get used to the idea that you left the DEA to go work with the spooks. I mean I know you've done missions with them before but I just thought you were more into ridding the country of drugs and the scum that profits from it."

"I was but priorities change."

"And I thought you were kind of a loner or liked being partnered with just one other agent."

"Like you?"

"Yea, why not? I liked working with just you again. You're unpredictable as all hell and you drive the living shit out of me but we work well together and I thought..."

"Marc, I like working with you too. The missions are fun, and the after-missions even better.", she said with a smirk. "Well most of the time." Neither one wanted to remember the disaster that happened in the hot tub in Nice. "But General Beckman specifically asked for me because of my familiarity with the team. This is probably the biggest and most important mission of my career and I'm happy to be assigned to them. And remember Marc, I asked for you because of your knowledge of Central America and I trust you. If this mission is a success there might be a well deserved promotion in it for you too. Aren't you about ready to give up working out of a dump in Bogota or the jungles of Thailand and into some nice digs here in LA?"

"I don't know. I've been doing this for so long but I've never been involved an anything like this. I just..." Marc shook his head and plopped himself down in a chair at the end of the conference table.

"You're just surprised the President has so much faith in this team and that so much is riding on this mission." Carina said as she sat on the edge of the table next to him.

"Exactly. I mean I'm used to the idea that what I do helps protect thousands of kids across this country from the ravages of drugs, but we are talking an entirely different threat here. Nukes? Dirty bombs? and stopping that is all on us? Damn..."

Carina reached out and gently took his forearm and stroked her thumb over the strong muscles of her partner. "I know. But it's not just us two, it's our team. I just wish the other half of it wasn't 5000 miles away. Casey, Sarah they are the best agents I've ever worked with." Marc looked up feigning hurt. "Sorry, Marc, no offense but they are. And Chuck is... well Chuck is unlike any agent I've ever worked with. He may come off as a bit of a bumbling geek but he is the smartest man I've ever met. And if anyone can figure out what the hell the Ring is planning, it's him."

Rossi smiled at his partner. Her confidence in this team was infectious. He knew Carina wasn't someone who said things like that well... ever. If she said it she believed it.

Carina hopped up off the table and sauntered off to the computer terminal punching in a few codes. "Come on it's time to check in, let's see if we can catch Chuck and Sarah with their pants down... literally." She said with a smirk.

**Corinthia Hotel**

**Room 628**

**London**

**2:21am BST**

"Hello Carina." Chuck and Sarah both said with a chuckle seeing the disappointment on the redhead's face when she found them fully clothed sitting at the table in their hotel room.

"So Chuckie, Walker tired of you already?"

"Disappointed are you Carina?" a shit eating grin on his face. "Nope, as a matter of fact if you had called a few..." Sarah smacked him on the arm. What happened just a few minutes earlier was private, very private. If Carina found out what she had just done she would either never let her live it down or when the next time she saw them asked for a reenactment with her in the Kelly role. Totally naked again of course.

Sarah took over. "No Carina not in the least. We just know you too well."

"Yea well I just wanted to see if I could get a look at that cute butt of Chuckie's finally. I mean you keep raaaaving about it." Her eyes rolling.

"Sorry but the view of that butt, and it is spectacular, is exclusively mine." Sarah folded her arms under her breasts with pride. Chuck however had turned as red as a Stanford sweatshirt.

"Yea yea. But we have something you've never got." This time it was Carina filling with pride as she had finally one upped her old teammate.

"And what might that be?"

"Ours orders."

"Carina, I hzte to tell you but we all have orders."

"Yea but these orders came directly from the President." Carina nodded her head in defiance.

Scoffing, Sarah replied. "Carina we get orders from the President all the time."

"Well you see the part you are missing is the "directly" part. As in across the table, directly out of his mouth, in the same room, speaking our names to us personally, directly"

"What? You mean?"

"Yea, that's exactly what I mean."

Sarah was envious. She may have already know about it but the idea of getting orders directly from the President was any agent's dream. It meant you had reached the top of your profession and were trusted enough to get such an important mission that only the President himself could deliver it. So she decided to let her redheaded friend have her moment.

"Damn, Carina. that's ahhhh... yea."

"Not bad huh blondie?"

"Congratulations. I guess that makes you the new Jack Bauer." Chuck said with a smile. Even though he was an agent now, his feelings of pride for his team were more that he still had that kind of childlike reverence for the office of the President. He understood how Sarah and Carina saw it as an honor for an agent but damn this was the leader of the free world and he met with them personally to deliver their orders.

"A much better looking one however." Carina said with her usual smartassed tone.

Sarah realizing the importance of the mission decided to get back on track. "So I guess this means those were nuclear materials that came through Long Beach."

"Afraid so. The President believes the Ring isn't planning a single nuclear blast but diving the material into smaller "dirty bombs" that could be used on multiple targets across the country. "

Chuck thought for a second and nodded his head. His mind was going a million miles an hour.

Sarah seeing his apprehension and realizing he was applying that bit of info to their own mission, replied. "Makes sense. Why destroy one city with no further possible targets when you can make a number of them uninhabitable while still having the threat to detonate more if the government doesn't comply."

Chuck got up from his seat and walked around the room for a few seconds. Not only did the Ring have nuclear material here in England, they also had nuclear material in his home town, Ellie's home town, Morgan's home town and was planning to make dirty bombs to kill thousands and poison massive areas of his city for centuries.

Sarah looked over at her boyfriend. It was so like Chuck to try to carry this burden. He didn't just look at casualties as numbers. He saw their faces, their kids faces. He saw families, mothers and fathers, grandmothers and grandfathers, babies and the elderly. He saw them all.

"Chuck, I know what you're going through. But we need to focus on the mission so we can stop these madmen."

"I know, it's just... I know the people of London are in danger but this is my city, our city, our families city. Morgan's city, Ellie's city, Sarah. Ellie! It just hit home a little harder."

"I know. But we will stop them. I know we will."

Carina saw what was going on in London and knew how Chuck would take this. It's why he was unlike any agent she had ever known. An agent was trained that the faceless people they protected or sometimes lost when they failed were just that, faceless. It's how they were taught to cope. But for Chuck he could never see them as faceless. For him it was the exact opposite. He saw every single one of their faces as clear as his own.

"Chuck, the President said we would have whatever we needed. Anything and everything, all we need to do is ask."

Marc watched the two women, one in front of him and one 5000 miles away and saw how much they respected and cared for the tall nerd. In Sarah's case it was pure love and adoration. She loved that man deeply and it was something he had never seen in an agent. A team where two of the partners were clearly in love but it hadn't affected their sucess rate. In fact it probably amplified it. It was unique and something very special.

In Carina's case it wasn't love but respect. He knew what it took to earn Carina's respect and how much it was to be valued. She respected Chuck and cared for him as one of the few great men she had probably ever met.

Chuck took a deep breath and held his shoulders back. It was time to focus. Those innocent people needed him, his team. He couldn't let them down. Turning back to the computer, he took Sarah's hand and gave her a small smile. A smile she knew meant he was going to be ok. They would come up with a plan, the right plan and he and they would prevail. He sat down next to her and smiled confidently at his partners back in Burbank. Marc and Carina both sighed a bit in relief.

"Carina, forward me the intel the President provided us. We'll take a look at it in the morning. We'll set up another meeting with everyone once we have all reviewed it. We've got two more days till the end of the conference here. My guess this is going to be a coordinated attack. Whatever it is the Ring is after here probably is needed in LA as well. That means we have forty-eight hours to find out what they are after and deal with it before they get their hands on it."

"Ok Chuck. You and Sarah get some rest."

"Thanks."

"And Chuckie?"

"Yea Carina"

"It really is a cute butt!" She smirked and the screen went blank.

Sarah turned and picked up her lover's hands and stroked them gently. "You ok?"

"Yea, it just got to me when I thought about all of those bombs going off all over LA. The horrible deaths those people who were exposed would have."

"Chuck, I know you see those faces and the horror they would endure but you have to put them off to the side so you can focus and come up with a plan. They need you to do that. I need you to do that."

"I know. It's just hard. No matter how much Andrea and the rest of my trainers in Zuoz tried to get me to think that way, I just couldn't. I'm not wired like that. They said it made me weak."

"I know, but they were wrong. Its one of the things that make you great." She said with complete and total conviction.

"Thanks, I love you." He pulled her in close and held her tightly as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"I love you too."

The couple stayed like that for a few minutes, relishing the comfort each other gave.

Sarah then noticing herself start to nod off, stood up and tried to pull Chuck back to bed. She knew he probably wouldn't get too much sleep but she wanted him at least lying down next to her instead of sitting up all night thinking.

"Come on Chuck. You need some rest. We both do. We'll look at the new intel in the morning."

Sarah saw the wheels churning in Chuck's head. She knew his mind was already working on the plan. She pulled his arm and he looked up at her with a small smile. He'd thought of something. She just knew it. It was one of the many things that amazed her about him.

"Well, you big brainiac, spill." She said smiling back.

"Sarah, we need to find my dad."


End file.
